De Armas Tomar
by srtcaskett47
Summary: Richard Castle es un policía del FBI capaz de controlar todo lo que entra en su campo visual. Menos a Kate Beckett. A Kate Beckett nadie puede decirle qué debe hacer o cómo debe vivir su vida. Desde el primer momento, el huracán moreno de ojos verdosos desmorona los esquemas con los que había vivido en paz hasta ese momento. ¿Podrá Rick controlarse a sí mismo ante tal distracción?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí vengo con nuevo fic que creo que os gustará bastante ya que tiene todo lo que podáis imaginar. Desde drama, comédia, sexo, amor, y mil cosas más que hacen la química perfecta para que esto funcione...**

**A Memories Never Die le queda muchísimo aún, por si pensábais que lo hacía porqué el otro iba a acabar, pero no.**

**Antes de seguir quiero decir que la idea principal es de mi amiga Júlia Olivé que ha sido la que me informó de todo y por la cúal estoy escribiendo esto. Así que, todo es por ella.**

**En tercer lugar, quiero decir que es muy AU, y un poco OOC. **

**-Aquí Kate tiene 20 años, va a la Universidad y estudia derecho. En cambio Rick tiene 32 y es un agente del FBI bastante serio que se las tendrá que ver con ella a la hora de cooperar juntos.**

**-Alexis está claro que no existe.**

**-Tanto Lanie, como Ryan, Espósito o Montgomery saldrán de diferentes formas, pero lo harán.**

**-Martha seguramente también.**

**Prometo daros buenas escenas que os harán hervir la sangre, reír y causar todo tipo de sensaciones porqué tengo buenos planes para esto.**

**Solo quiero que le deis una oportunidad porqué pinta mejor de lo que suena JAJAJAJAJAA, os gustará.**

**Y, como siempre quiero que comentéis para hacerme saber que os gusta y que no. Tanto por aquí, como por Twitter: /NewYorkerWriter.**

**Disfrutarlo como lo hago yo y nos vemos en el próximo capi! :***

* * *

El polvoriento libro de su expediente cae entre ella y ese policía que la ha detenido hace un par de minutos.

Repasa en silencio el perfil de ese hombre, preguntándose de que nacionalidad puede ser. Su piel es oscura al igual que su pelo de un color parecido al azabache. Tiene una mandíbula prominente y cuadrada. Es bastante atractivo.

Unos músculos bien trabajados se adhieren a la camisa blanca que está usando en esos momentos.

Pasa una hoja y desliza el dedo índice por la página, buscando cualquier tipo de información con la cuál empezar.

-¿Sabe por qué está aquí señorita Beckett?-dice al fin reparando en ella por primera vez desde que ha entrado en la sala.

Ésta fija sus ojos verdosos en esas dos piedras marrones que la escrutan en silencio. Sonríe con suficiencia, haciéndole saber que se mantiene tranquila y que no hay nada que pueda inquietarle.

-Sí.

-¿Le han leído sus derechos?

Habla un inglés perfecto, sin rastro de ningún acento extranjero, así que supone que debe haber nacido ahí, en Nueva York, o ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida ahí.

Apoya los dos brazos en la mesa y entrelaza los dedos ante el largo silencio de la joven.

-Sí.-responde otra vez con monotonía.

Tampoco había hecho falta que lo hicieran, no es la primera vez que está en una comisaria o en una sala de interrogatorios. Por eso sabe que detrás de ese norme cristal que actúa como espejo, hay más agentes espiando la conversación.

-Tienes derecho a un abogado.-sigue el policía con la misma mirada de indiferencia, como si no le importara lo más mínimo lo que está sucediendo.

-No lo necesito.-responde ella pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Ha desviado un momento la mirada hacia el cristal y ha podido ver que no estaba correctamente peinado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo necesitas?

-El hecho de que no llevaba la droga.

El policía sonríe ante la tenacidad de la joven a la hora de responder a sus preguntas. Está claro que sabe de que va el tema y piensa seguir en esa línea.

-La casa es tuya.

-Dudo que fuera del vecino.-oculta una sonrisa, pero su comisura se crispa ligeramente, delatándola.

-¿Le hace gracia?

El policía frunce el ceño cansado de esa niña que no hace más que desquiciarle con su serenidad.

-Mentiría si dijera que no.

-No creo que le haga tanta gracia saber que juntando sus antecedentes y lo sucedido de hoy podamos juzgarle como una persona adulta.

Efectivamente la sonrisa tan segura que dibujan los labios de la joven se esfuma al instante.

-No puede hacer eso, soy menor de edad.-protesta irguiéndose en la silla de metal.

Todo ese tiempo había estado cruzada de brazos y sentada según su comodidad, ahora no tenía mas remedio que prestar atención a las palabras de ese policía.

-Dentro de unos meses ya no lo serás y cuando todo el papeleo se solucione no habrá problemas señorita Beckett.-responde éste de forma glacial.

Incluso le divierte. Le gusta ver como el que lleva las riendas de la conversación es él y no una niñata mimada que piensa que al no tener veintiún años no pueden procesarla.

Kate siente que la cabeza comienza a pesarle cuando la idea de ir a la cárcel se hace más evidente en su cabeza. Sigue clavando los ojos en los del policía, intentando sonsacar algo de su mirada pero no lo consigue. En vez de eso se lamenta de haber hecho esa fiesta en su casa...

"-Vamos Kate, ¿no nos dejas pasar?-su mejor amiga la había mirado con cara de cachorito abandonado intentando convencerla.

Detrás de ella, una cantidad considerable de personas se amontonaba ansiosa por saber si realmente habría una gran fiesta o tendrían que volver a su casa.

En un principio no había tenido intenciones de hacer nada. Sus padres estaban de viaje por un asunto de negocios y si hacía una fiesta en su ausencia, (aúnque no era la primera vez), podía cargarsela.

Habían dicho que no hacía falta avisarla, ya que confiaban en que fuera responsable. Así que iba a dedicarse a ver una sesión de películas de miedo con Lanie. Solo que ella había preferido invitar a más gente por su cuenta.

Iba a decir que no, cuando vio a uno de los quarterback de la Universidad con el cuál había estado tonteando más de una semana.

Éste le sonreía mientras le decía algo a su amigo, que llevaba una caja enorme llena de bebida.

-Vamos Becks.-gritó alguien entre la multitud, animándola a tomar la decisión que todos querían oír.

Supiró antes de hablar.

-¡No quiero que hagáis el gilipollas, que ensuciéis la piscina o que rompáis algo porqué juro que os pegaré una paliza a todos!

-¿Yo estoy incluido?-gritó el quarterback. Todos mantuvieron un silencio incómodo y alguno silbó. Le abrieron una especie de pasillo para que pudiera verle.

Éste sonreía cruzado de brazos, resaltando sus bíceps bien trabajados.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior.

-Tu serás el primero Scott.-dijo finalmente. Se hizo a un lado para que fueran entrando sin apartar la mirada de ese rubio de ojos verdes que sonreía de lado con un aire chulesco."

Sale de esa pequeña ensoñación que la ha distraido un par de segundos cuando el policía alza las cejas esperando una respuesta.

-¿Quién trajo esa cantidad de droga?-pregunta éste sin dejar de mirarla.

Es un truco infalible que siempre funciona a la hora de interrogar a algún sospechoso.

Lo había hecho varias veces, tanto en homicidios como en narcóticos o robos, donde ha trabajado más de una vez.

Permite que el sospechoso se sienta agobiado bajo la dureza de la mirada y necesite soltar todo lo que él y sus compañeros desean oír, pero por algún extraño motivo, esa chica no se intimida.

-Ya he dicho que no he sido yo.-responde ella apretando la mandíbula.

Todo eso comienza a ponerle nerviosa. ¿Qué quieren de ella? Es cierto que la casa es suya, pero no ha sido ella quien ha metido la droga.

-¿Sabes que esconderle pruebas o sospechosos a un policía puede considerarse obstrucción a la justicia y a su forma de trabajar? ¿O eso tampoco lo sabes?

Kate le mira con asco antes de inspirar con fuerza. No piensa rendirse tan facilmente.

-No lo sé.

-Es tu casa y no sabes quien mete la droga.-Kate no dice nada, solo se limita a mirarle.-Está bien, nos veremos en el juicio, voy a dar orden para que llamen a tus padres.

Cierra el expediente el cual sacude un poco más de polvo y lo coge entre sus fuertes brazos a la vez que se levantan.

-Espere.-dice con los dientes prietos.

Si las miradas mataran, la que le lanza ella en esos momentos sería mucho más que eso.

-¿No la oigo señorita?

Eso solo hace más que irritarla. Puede ver como oculta una sonrisa muy divertida, al parecer. ¿Qué se cree ese gilipollas?

-Digo que puedo intentar pensarlo.-responde con frialdad.-Sé que la droga se pasa por el campus.

Éste frunce el ceño y el poco rastro de diversión que reflejaba su rostro desaparece. Deja de nuevo el expediente sobre la mesa y se sienta, esperando.

-¿Conoces a los camellos?

Kate se centra en la superficie de la mesa, buscando una respuesta en el blancura del plástico.

"-Dicen que meterse esto es como un chute de adrenalina.

Enrrolló el billete de un dolar hasta que solo quedó un tubo fino. Lo colocó justo al principio de la raya de polvo que estaba totalmente alineada sobre la mesa de madera y la recorrió entera con la nariz.

-Joder.-gritó limpiándose el rastro de cocaína que se había quedado en los orificios nasales con el dorso de la mano.-Esto es bueno.

Kate miró al amigo de Scott sin saber que decir. Acababa de meterse una raya entera y ni se inmutaba. Estaba claro que su corazón debía ir a mil por hora en esos momentos, pero era algo asqueroso.

Estaba contaminándose él mismo de una mierda que era más que dura. Vale, ella fumaba marihuana o como mucho chocolate, pero ni loca probaría la coca.

Los dedos de Scott giraron su barbilla a tiempo para alcanzar sus labios. Ella sonrió debajo de ellos.

Estaban en su sofá mientras la gente se divertía bebiendo o bailando por toda la casa. Algunos estarían en las habitaciones superiores, pero no le preocupaba.

-¿Tú también vas a probarla?-éste pasó su dedo por el labio inferior de Kate.

-Yo no me meto mierda por la nariz.-afirmó segura de lo que decía.

-Bien. Yo tampoco.-volvió a besarla.

-Pues más para mi.-dijo el amigo. Preparó otra raya con una tarjeta de crédito y repitió el proceso anterior.

La mano de Scott ascendía por su muslo desnudo, ya que llevaba un short vaquero y dejaba al aire la mayor parte de su piel. Cuando ésta entró a territorio peligroso Kate le detuvo con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde conseguís la coca y eso?-preguntó mirando a Doctor Bacterio que seguía preparando rayas.

-Nos la proporciona un estudiante del campus.-respondió éste sin levantar la vista de su obra.

-¿Nos?-inquirió mirando a Scott.-Pensaba que no te metías...

-A mi me consigue hachís, maría y eso, drogas blandas o alguna que otra pastilla.- entrecerró los ojos.

-Dicen que es parte de una mafia estudiantil que se oculta por la Universidad.-confesó su amigo.

Scott tosió en voz alta antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina que no pasó desapercibida para Kate.

-¿Vamos a por algo para beber?-desvió el rumbo de la conversación a la vez que se incorporaba. Kate abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero luego la cerró y sonrió.

Se dirigieron a la nevera donde les esperaban varias botellas de Vodka, Ron, Tequila y demás. Pero ni con una buena dosis de alcohol pudo olvidar esa mirada de "cállate o nos la cargaremos, imbécil". Algo más estaba pasando por el campus..."

-Yo no, pero un amigo sí.-responde finalmente acompañada de un suspiro.

-¿Te habló alguna vez de él? Su nombre, residencia, físico...¿algo?

Kate niega lentamente con la cabeza, observando que ese policía tiene un interés bastante grande en saber la identidad del camello.

-Uno de ellos mencionó que podía estar liado en una "mafia"-resalta la palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos-estudiantil.-Por lo que sé, pasa desde marihuana, a cocaína, pastillas y seguramente mil cosas más.

El policía observa su rostro con detenimiento, intentando buscar algún rastro que indique que está mintiendo, pero no hay nada que la delate.

-¿Mafia?-pregunta solo para asegurarse.

Kate asiente con una mirada totalmente seria.

-Pueden hacerme análisis y sabrán que yo no consumí nada más que bebida. ¿En serio puedo ir a la cárcel?-su garganta se cierra ante la última palabra, pero lo disimula.

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?-ella frunce el ceño al ver que no contesta su pregunta-El que conoce al camello.-explica.

-Primero responda a mi pregunta.

-Si no me ayudas si que puedes ir.-responde en un tono cargado de irritación.

Necesita saber un nombre, algo que les lleve a lo que llevan buscando hace más de un mes. Aprieta las manos.

-Scott. Se llama Scott.-responde finalmente cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

El policía se masajea la frente intentando atar cabos mentalmente.

-Vete. Pero no intentes salir de la ciudad, estarán vigilandote y a la próxima si que irás directa.-miente sin mirarle.

Nadie la vigilaría, pero mientras supiera eso no haría ninguna tonteria y sería lo mejor para todos.

Ésta asinte en silencio al mismo tiempo que corre la silla hacia atrás para levantarse. Se coloca bien la cazadora. Desea llegar a casa para fumar algo que le relaje, ya que la noche ha sido muy movida.

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abre con brusquedad, dejando entrar a un hombre vestido de negro.

El policía también se gira ante la interrupción pero se limita a mirar.

-Siéntate.-ordena el nuevo hombre sin mirarla.

Kate abre un poco la boca sin entender nada. Ha dicho que podía irse y, ¿por qué nadie le mira cuando entra en la jodida sala? No quiere seguir allí y es justo lo que va a hacer y menos con un capullo arrogante.

-Yo he acabado.-responde dando un paso para rodear la mesa.

-He dicho que te sientes y te sientas.-repite con dureza y autoridad.

Inspira con fuerza, intentado relajarse. ¿Quién coño es ese tío?

Su respiración se corta cuando cruza una mirada con ese hombre. No es nada comparada con la del otro policía, si no que tiene algo que la atrae de una manera magnética.

Son dos brillantes cristales azules que examinan su rostro con atención. Su corazón late muy rápido y se siente estúpida por ello.

Es solo un tío mayor que ella. Tal vez sea guapo, pero es un completo imbécil.

-¿No me has oído?

Kate apreta la mandíbula y se deja caer de nuevo sobre la silla, pero en ningún monento evita la mirada de ese agente.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Desde cuándo obedece tan rápidamente y sin decir palabra? Coge el anillo de su dedo y lo pasa por sus manos mientras escucha varios murmullos provenientes de los dos policías.

Aúnque duda de que él sea un policía. Le mira de reojo intentando no ser descubierta y así puede analizar mejor su cara.

Se muerde el labio inferior inevitablemente al comprobar que es perfecto, cosa que no había podido ver antes, ya que les separaba más distancia que la de ahora.

Su pelo es de un color parecido a una mezcla entre castaño claro y cobre. Congenia bastante bien con esos dos ojazos azules que ahora mismo miran al otro policía sin reparar en ella.

La barba de pocos dias se amontona por su mentón, haciendo de esa cara de semidios más sexy de lo que es. Pero lo que más le gusta es la piel de su cuello, completamente expuesta ante su mirada. Desearía dejar una senda de besos por ahí...

Un fuerte olor a colonia de hombre asalta su nariz cuando éste se inclina en la mesa, muy cerca de ella.

-¿Katherine Beckett?-ésta asiente sin poder dejar de mirar sus ojos.-Richard Castle, del FBI.

Entonces todo lo demás desaparece y solo existen ellos dos y ese olor que no hace más que seducirla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic tan diferente a todos los que he hecho y el cual me está volviendo loca, JAJAJAJAJA.**

**Gracias por los follows, que parecen pocos, pero para mi son muchos, los favs y las reviews. Ya sabéis que quiero que comentéis siempre y así me ayudáis un poco más.**

**No se si seguiré la historia en lresente o me pasaré al futuro, que será lo más seguro ya que se me da mejor sin duda.**

**Espero que disfrutéis y no os olvidéis de comentar plis :***

* * *

-¿FBI?

Pregunta alarmada ante la identidad del nuevo hombre.

-Sí.-responde éste con serenidad sin dejar de analizarla con la mirada. Eso provoca que sus mejillas tomen un color parecido al carmín. ¿Por qué la mira de esa forma?

Es como si traspasara su cuerpo hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su ser y eso en parte le inquieta, pero la vez le excita.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con el FBI?

El agente Castle mira primero a su compañero y sólo con la mirada se dicen más que si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación. A continuación frunce el ceño ligeramente y se pasa la mano por la barbilla.

Kate se muerde el labio inferior ante ese gesto tan normal como irrestistible en ese hombre. Por un momento piensa que esa mirada azul se ha posado en sus labios, pero después se da cuenta de que es imposible y lo deja pasar.

-¿Estudias en la Universidad de Nueva York?-pregunta cruzándose de brazos. Se reclina un poco en la silla de metal pero no evita el contacto visual.

-Sí.

Para ella el otro detective ha desaparecido de la sala y solo existen esos dos ojos y esa boca que no paran de tentarla.

-Entonces estás totalmente involucrada.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-alza una ceja de forma provocativa y expulsa las palabras lentamente por la boca.

Castle profundiza la mirada y hace un amago de sonrisa.

-He estado escuchando todo el interrogatorio desde ahí.-señala el cristal que hay a sus espaldas.-Se lo de la presunta mafia, lo de la droga... Se mucho más de lo que tú te piensas.

Kate apreta la mandíbula ante la forma que tiene de hablar. Superioridad y autoridad.

Seguro que usa su poder como policía para las cosas más sencillas y eso le da asco.

Odia a las personas prepotentes y creídas que te miran por encima del hombro como si fueran algo más que tú y ese detective no era algo diferente.

-Puedo darte un pin si es lo que quieres, o una palmadita en la espalda.-escupe arrugando la nariz.

-Puedo meterte ahora mismo en la cárcel si me da la gana.-responde Castle entre dientes recostándose sobre la mesa.

Hay algo en esa chica que no hace más que sorprenderle, irritarle y a la vez fascinarle.

No es como las demás chicas de su edad a las que ha interrogado otras veces por diversas causas. Su mirada es firme e incluso atrevida, nada que ver con el miedo que inspiraban las otras.

Ésta le planta cara, le desafía y juega con él como si no le importara lo más mínimo las consecuencias. Entonces se da cuenta de que ha encontrado lo que estaba buscando, y decide seguir con el interrogatorio para saber como se maneja en una batalla verbal.

-Estudio derecho, y gracias a ello conozco las leyes seguramente mejor que tú. Por lo tanto se que sin ningún motivo no puedes meterme en tu... calabozo.-suelta sorprendiendo a los dos policías. Se inclina más sobre la mesa, aproximando la cara a la del agente.

Éstos se miran de reojo, preguntándose el uno al otro si realmente acaban de oír lo que creen. Esa chica que más bien parece una estrella de rock, ¿abogada?

-Tenemos una casa que te pertenece. Tenemos mucha droga junta, indicios de una mafia estudiantil a la cuál tus amigos le pillan de todo y finalmente una cría menor de edad.-Kate inspira con fuerza ante eso último. No es una niña. Y es algo que le fastidia demasiado.-Puedo meterte donde me de la gana.

Vocaliza solo para provocarla. Puede notar la frustación y la rabia creciendo lentamente por su cuerpo y sabe que hace esfuerzos por controlarse. Aún así su cuerpo no denota otra cosa que chulería.

-Tienen droga, enhorabuena. En eso no tengo nada que ver y ustedes lo saben. Y si tan seguros están de lo contrario me daría igual someterme a unos análisis solo para ver la cara que se le queda cuando me vea salir por esa puerta y sepa que esta batalla la ha perdido.-mira directamente a Castle- Porqué lo único que tiene contra mi y que ni siquiera sabe usar es que la casa es mía, que he bebido alcohol y puede que eso caiga bajo mi responsabilidad al ser menor, así que...-se levanta lentamente evaluando la cara del agente que no hace más que mirarla impresionado y ocultando una sonrisa.-Con o sin su permiso Señor Castle-arrastra las últimas palabras-me voy. Y si realmente quiere seguir con esto-rodea la sala con la mano-Llamaré al buffete de abogados de mis padres y tendrá que vérselas con ellos.

Sonríe cuando está demasiado cerca del rostro de ese detective que no hace más que calentarla en todos los sentidos posibles. Éste se muerde el labio inferior, pero puede ver como parte de su comisura se crispa y le delata. Y en ese momento, le encantaría ser ella quien estuviera mordiéndole el labio.

-Que tenga un buen día, agente.-resalta sensualmente la última palabra. Echa un vistazo al otro policía que les mira más que sorprendido y sin más comienza a andar hacia la puerta de madera.

-No salgas de la ciudad.-dice Castle en un tono serio, aúnque por dentro no hace más que reír divertido ante el genio que tiene esa chica.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero si surge, pasaré de usted porqué no me importa lo que diga.-cierra la puerta con brusquedad y suspira apoyándose mínimamente en ella recuperando un poco sus fuerzas.

* * *

-Dime que no estás pensando lo que yo creo.-dice el policía que ha estado a modo de espectador en ese interrogatorio que más bien parecía un duelo de miradas y palabras.

-Oh vamos, es perfecta.-responde Castle girándose para poder mirarlo.-¿Has visto ese genio? ¿Esa chulería a la hora de contestar? Todo el tiempo te reta y nunca expresa miedo.

El otro agente le mira alzando la ceja. Le extraña ese brillo de ilusión que ahora mismo se ha instalado en los ojos de su amigo y la forma que tiene de hablar de esa chica. Ha estado delante en todo el interrogatorio y gracias a eso ha podido ver la forma en que se miraban, pero prefiere no decir nada.

-Parece que te has fijado mucho.-sonríe de lado y se cruza de brazos.

-Oh, vamos Espo.-alza ambas manos al mismo tiempo que se levanta.-Sabes que llevo buscando esto desde hace tiempo, por eso cuando me han dicho que habían detenido a un par de chavales de la Universidad he venido.

-Y justo paras en la que estaba más buena.-añade éste siguiéndolo a través de los pasillos de la pequeña comisaria.

Abren la puerta de la minúscula sala que usan cuando quieren tomarse un respiro después de varias largas horas de trabajo y paran frente a la máquina de café.

-Tío, es una niña.-se defiende Castle mientras coloca la taza de metal bajo la máquina de vapor para calentar la leche.

-Y menuda niña...

Espo sacude la cabeza cuando el café roza su lengua. Se le ha olvidado echarle azúcar y ahora su boca sabe a cartón.

Mientras tanto Castle pulsa el botón rojo para que el líquido negro se deslice lentamente por la taza que tiene por estampado a una Estatua de la Libertad nocturna.

-¿Te has fijado en su culo? ¿Y qué me dices de esos ojos verdes que resaltan a la perfección con toda su cara? Es preciosa. Por no hablar de su boca...

Se lleva de nuevo la taza a los labios, esta vez más dulce que la anterior y traga tranquilamente.

-No tío. Estaba más ocupado en intentar saber como se manejaba y como poder ponerla nerviosa. No soy un salido como tú qus seguramente le habría pedido el teléfono después.

-No estaría mal tenerlo, la verdad.

Castle le mira y se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza.

Al menos ya tiene a alguien para completar su plan. Y no ha podido elegir a nadie mejor que ella. Se lleva la taza a la boca ocultándose entre la cerámica para que su amigo no le vea sonreír.

Recuerda su gesto, la forma en que le miraba, esos ojos verdosos que han llamado su atención desde el momento en que los había visto desde la puerta. Incluso había tenido que controlarse para no mirar demasiado sus labios.

Esos labios entreabiertos que aceleran su pulso a la hora de hablar.

La pena es que sigue siendo una niña para él. Sólo por edad, ya que por lo demás no tendría ningún problema, pero decide que es mejor mantenerse al margen. Además si aceptara su propuesta todo empeoraría.

-¿Entonces vas a decírselo?

Al fin levanta la mirada del suelo, al cuál había estado observando mientras pensaba en ella.

-Sí.

-¿Por trabajo?

-Claro.

Responde automáticamente sin tener que pensar y a la vez va vaciando su taza.

-Ya...

-¿Y ese tono?-sigue mirando al infinito como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

-No, nada.

Se quedan así un par de segundos, hasta que Castle vuelve a su estado normal y le devuelve la mirada.

-¿Sabes su dirección?

-¿Vas a ir a su casa?-Espo alza ambas cejas.

-¿No puedo hacerlo?

-Parece mentira que seas del FBI.-pone los ojos en blanco y Castle aprovecha para hacer una mueca de enfado.-Ve a la Universidad y cuando salga hablas con ella.

-Ha dicho que estudiaba derecho, ¿no?-pregunta dejando la taza en el lugar de donde la había cogido y después se limpia las manos en los pantalones.

-Sí.

-Mañana iré a hacerle una visita.-dice mientras mira su reloj y comprueba que es tarde. Cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con la del otro policía, sólo que este le mira con sarcasmo.-Oficial.

Pronto se arrepiente de haber bebido café a esas horas porqué seguramente le costará conciliar el sueño y el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes tampoco ayuda mucho.

Espo se queda atrás cuando sale por la puerta de la sala de descanso, y lo único que alcanza a oír es un "Ya me contarás".

Cierra la puerta con fuerza a sus espaldas para después tirar las llaves contra el cuenco de cristal situado a un par de metros en una pequeña cómoda de madera, mientras la frustración se apodera de su cuerpo.

Desconoce el motivo por el cuál esos ojos azules llevan persiguiéndola desde el mismo momento en que ha abandonado tanto la sala de interrogatorios como la comisaria número doce.

Se desprende de la chaqueta de cuero sin ningún cuidado y la deja apoyada sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Se siente extraña al estar rodeada de tanto silencio y más en ese lugar donde momentos antes no podías hablar ya que la música superaba el tono de voz.

Frunce el ceño al ver como el suelo, los muebles y las escaleras están relucientes. Nada que ver con la cantidad de botellas, vasos de plástico y comida que se amontonaba en ellos antes de que la policía irrumpiera en la fiesta y le llevaran a comisaria mientras la mayoría de la gente escapaba por el jardín.

Por un momento teme que sus padres hayan llegado y su corazón se acelera al mismo tiempo que levanta la cabeza para mirar alrededor y asegurarse de que no es así.

Sus padres nunca fueron serior, antiguos o mucho menos rectos. Siempre habían sido liberales en todos lo sentidos y gracias a ello había podido disfrutar de una buena infancia y adolescencia. Pero cuando le han tenido que reñir y castigarla no han dudado en hacerlo.

Aúnque no es eso lo que teme a esas alturas, si no el gesto de decepción con la que la miraría y madre al haber confiado plenamente en ella y no haber podido ser responsable como prometió.

-¿Mamá?-nota como su voz tiembla al pronunciar esa palabra. Traga saliva siendo consciente de que la contestación puede cambiar todo en menos de dos segundos.

-Si llega a ser tu madre te mete la escoba por el...

Suspira aliviada cuando su mejor amiga aparece por la puerta de la cocina cargada con el mocho y el cubo de fregar.

El respaldo del sofá frena su cuerpo y lo acomoda a la perfección entre el cuero y la goma espuma que lo rellena.

-Esto es tu culpa. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es limpiar.-responde Kate cruzándose de brazos. Mira a su amiga dándole una reprimienda y ésta alza una ceja.

-No te obligué a que la hicieras.

-Vienes con media Universidad a mi casa, con Scott-remarca y su amiga sonríe-y me piden entrar con todos para dar una fiesta. ¿Digo que no y quedo como una negada?

-Y por eso prefieres que te detengan.-Kate examina el rostro de su amiga con una mueca cargada de burla. Está acostumbrada a ese tipo de líos, ella sabe que no es la primera vez que va en un coche policial.

La morena le mira sin inmutarse. Y Kate finalmente sonríe.

-Sabes como soy.

-Estudias derecho y al dos por tres estas en comisaría. Nena, te aplaudo.-dice mientras coloca con cuidado los objetos de la limpieza sobre la mesa para que no se caigan.-Sabes que si te metes en otro más en unos meses podrás ir a la cárcel y todo lo que estudias no habrá servido para nada.

Esta vez Kate desvía la mirada y maldice a su mejor amiga por tener siempre la razón. Cuando comenzó a estudiar leyes fue porqué le encantaba la forma de vida que llevan sus padres. Le gustaba escucharles hablar de los juicios y las veces que ganaban se sentía tan orgullosa de ellos...

Le encantaría sentir eso de su hijo cuando sea mayor y pueda criar uno, mientras tanto eso no entra en sus planes. Pero, ¿cómo va a ser abogada con tantos antecedentes penales? Realmente no lo había pensado.

-Me estoy pasando, ¿verdad?

-Mucho.

Nota como el sofá se hunde a su lado y los muelles protestan, pero apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, buscando ese cariño que siempre le da cuando más lo necesita. Como solo las mejores amigas saben dar.

-No quiero dejar las fiestas.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

La mano de la morena acaricia su pelo como si fuera una vieja costumbre entre las dos.

-Solo tienes que ir, no hacerlas.-añade en un tono que desborda lógica.

-Lanie...-protesta Kate sonriendo.

A veces siente que si ella no estuviera ahí todo sería mucho más duro. Ella es quién la apoya cuando solo necesita un hombro en el que llorar y desahogarse. Tardes en las que sus ojos parecían cataratas interminables y acababan enrojecidos, pero ella siempre estba ahí para secarlos y decirle que todo saldria bien. Por eso no se arrepiente de haberla conocido.

Sonríe al recordar que fue mera coincidencia.

Dos extrañas que se sientan juntas en una enorme aula de Universidad y que no conocen a nadie dentro de ella. Desde el primer momento habían encajado, como esa pieza de puzzle que necesitas en tu vida para completar la gran mayoría de las que faltan. Y desde entonces no se ha ido.

-¿Había algún policía buenorro?-bromea ésta haciéndole reír.

-Pues, la verdad, sí.-mira a esos ojos marrones que ahora forman parte de su día a día y se encoge de hombros.-Mira, el tío que me ha interrogado era cubano, pero no tenía acento, así que supongo que habrá nacido aquí o algo por el estilo. Mandíbula cuadrada, ojos oscuros, mirada fría. Muy, muy guapo. De los que te gustan a ti.

-¿Dónde decías que estaba la comisaría?

Ambas ríen al unisono.

-Pero luego ha entrado un hombre...-hace una pausa recordando cada segundo de su entrada. La puerta abriéndose y al instante esos dos ojos sobre ella, observándola de forma curiosa.-Era guapísimo. Ojos azules, pelo castaño claro, como si fuera cobre. También tenía la mandíbula fuerte, pero no de la misma forma del otro policía, ni de ninguna otra que haya visto antes. Pero lo que más me sorprendía era la mirada, Lanie.-su voz ha ido disminuyendo a medida que iba describiéndolo y su amiga se ha dado cuenta, ya que ahora la escucha con atención.-Dios. Era penetrante y dura. Me traspasaba.-algo en su bajo vientre se activa y tira en dirección a su humedad al recordar la forma en que se pasaba el pulgar por los labios.-Simplemente me excitaba, enfadaba y descolocaba.

Finaliza en un susurro. Relaja el semblante al darse cuenta de que ha estado tensando todos los músculos de su cara en el pequeño flashback.

-Te gusta.

-¿Qué? No.-se incorpora rápidamente para quedar frente a ella. Lanie le mira con la ceja alzada.

-¿Has visto como hablas de él?

-Porqué me ha impactado.-ésta alza ambas cejas esta vez pero Kate es más rápida.-Quiero decir, podrá ser guapísimo. Pero es un imbécil, un gilipollas, engreído, creído. ¡Me pone nerviosa!

El trance relacionado con el cuerpo y la mirada del agente en el cual se había sumido por unos minutos desaparece al recordar esa forma desafiante a la hora de hablarle.

-Oh, vaya. Ha llegado el hombre que pone en su sitio a Katherine Beckett.-bromea Lanie levantando las dos manos.

-Más quisiera él.

Coge uno de los cojines que ha caído al suelo mientras hablaban y lo lanza contra ella y lo coge entre sus manos al vuelo para que no choque contra su pecho.

-Más quisieras tú, cariño.

Ésta le enseña el dedo corazón antes de sonreír internamente y comenzar a subir pesadamente las escaleras.

-¿Cómo se llama?-grita Lanie desde abajo.

Kate sacude la cabeza aún sonriendo pero no deja de pisar los escalones.

-Se llama "Cállate y ve a dormir."-responde doblando la esquina para entrar en su habitación.

Lanie duerme en la de invitados, ya que no quería dejarla sola esa noche y ella tampoco quería dormir sola en una casa tan grande.

Con toda la seguridad que sus años de expreciencia en esa habitación le brindan, se deja caer de espaldas contra el colchón y cierra los ojos.

"No salgas de la ciudad."

Su voz hace estragos en su mente cada vez que la recuerda. Es tan inevitable que le asusta. No sabe por qué, pero siente que esa no ha sido la última vez que se verían.

* * *

Tira el cigarro sobre el césped del campus prometiéndose a si mismo acabar con ese vicio mientras siga trabajando en el FBI ya que eso puede dificultarle las persecuciones y destruye sus pulmones poco a poco.

Lleva diez minutos esperando a que las puertas de la Universidad de Derecho se abran y dejen salir a la manada de alumnos dispuestos a comerse el fin de semana a base de fiestas llenas de alcohol y sexo.

Sonríe con nostalgia al recordar como hace unos años era él quien corría para coger su coche lo antes posible y desaparecer.

Todos los pensamientos quedan atrás cuando ve esa melena castaña, que por mucho que se parezca a las otras diez con las que se mezcla, puede distinguir a la perfección.

Comienza a andar como si no quiere la cosa hasta situarse junto a ella. Guarda la sonrisa que amenaza con dibujarse sobre sus labios y la agarra suavemente del brazo.

Cuando su piel toca la de ella, ambas explotan y lanzan una chispa eléctrica en lo más oscuro de sus cuerpos.

Kate se gira y observa al dueño de esa sensación familiar y placentera.

Como el día anterior, todo desaparece y solo vuelven a existir esos dos ojos azules, ahora mucho más expuestos a la luz.

-Parece que volvemos a vernos.

Solo baja la vista para observar esa sonrisa tan preciosa que reina sobre su boca.

Bajo el sol ese hombre es más perfecto si eso es posible. Se ve más joven y reluciente. Pero lo que más le sorprende es que el capullo que ayer le ordenaba, ahora le sonríe.

-¿Este es "Cállate y vete a dormir"?-susurra Lanie lo bastante alto para que Castle lo oiga.

Éste frunce el ceño y repara por primera vez en esa chica, seguramente de la misma edad de Kate, morena tanto de piel como la negrura de su pelo. Ambas le observan sorprendidas, como si fuera algo sobrenatural.

Y justo cuando Kate se muerde el labio inferior, él le suelta el brazo mediante el cual han establecido esa extraña conexión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 3 de este fic que parece que os está gustando y eso me encanta.*_***

**Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad, por las reviews, follows y por leer,básicamente. Disfrutarlo! :***

* * *

Es increíble el poderío que ejerce la mirada rebelde de esa chica sobre él. La forma de entrecerrar los ojos intentando adivinar lo que quiere decirle antes de hacerlo. Él es una persona que siempre había odiado todo lo que no estuviera bajo su control. Como agente del FBI necesitaba seriedad y respeto, lo que requería su profesión, cosa que nunca le había dado problemas ya que todo el mundo acataba sus órdenes sin rechistar, pero esa chica no hacía más que desafiarle sin ni siquiera hablarle.

-¿Qué quiere de mí, agente?

Sólamente el tono de voz que usa cada vez que se dirige hacia él, hace que sus nervios se crispen y tenga que inspirar con fuerza.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?-mira a Lanie que sigue de pie observándoles con atención. Cuando las dos miradas caen sobre ella sus mejillas se tornan carmín y asiente en silencio. No necesita que le digan que se vaya.

-Estaré esperándote allí.-señala un grupo de personas sentadas sobre la hierva recién cortada del campus y Kate sonríe sin necesidad de asentir o hacer otro gesto.

Lanza una última mirada al hombre de ojos azules y a continuación da media vuelta dirigiéndose al lugar donde minutos antes le ha indicado a su mejor amiga, pensando que estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo su mirada traspasaba todo.

-Quiero proponerte algo.-dice finalmente cuando comprueba que la otra chica está lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharles.

-Le recuerdo que es un agente de policía.

Ésta se muerde el labio inferior con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Aún que realmente es un gesto que solo tiene como finalidad intentar que su respiración no se note demasiado alterada.

-No me llames de usted, sabes perfectamente que no vengo oficialmente.

Entrecierra los ojos. Quiere descifrar que es lo que debe pasar por su mente ahora mismo. El detalle de morderse el labio no ha pasado desapercibido para él, pero ha decidido ignorarlo.

-Entonces puedo llamarte Rick.-resalta su nombre alzando la ceja con picardía. Está decidida a mostrarse inflexible ante ese agente, cosa que le cuesta demasiado, pero necesita ser ella quien lleve las riendas de la conversación.

-No.-niega al instante.-Vas a llamarme Castle.

-Bueno Rick, ¿qué quieres?-esta vez su tono es cansado, como si todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso la aburriera.

-Castle.-corrige con los dientes apretados.

No le gusta la familiaridad con la que le habla. Ni tampoco la forma en que le desafía. Sabe que para ella todo es un juego de niños. Provocar. Ese es su cometido, y él no quiere juegos. Quiere que le ayude con su misión y que luego se vaya por donde haya venido.

-No he preguntado como te llamas.-bromea ella ocultando una sonrisa.

Más que diversión lo que le gusta es ver el gesto de agobio y rabia que se forma en su rostro cada vez que le pone nervioso.

-Mira niña, ni yo te caigo bien ni tu a mí.-suelta un tanto harto de su comportamiento. Hace muchos esfuerzos para no sonreír victorioso al ver como la cara de Kate se vuelve fría y dura, combinando totalmente con su mirada.

-No soy una niña.-dice con los dientes apretados.

-Para mí sí.-responde éste con aires de superioridad. Kate cuenta lentamente hasta tres para no pegarle un puñetazo.

-Es que a mi me da igual lo que pienses tú.

-Enhorabuena, el sentimiento es mutuo,cielo.-ésta apreta los puños y él se da cuenta. Su comisura se curva unos milímetros hacia arriba.-Estudias derecho, ¿no?

-No. Vengo a la facultad de Derecho para dar clases de cómo arreglar aires acondicionados.-escupe cruzándose de brazos.

-Te crees muy graciosa.

-Lo soy.

-O eso piensas tú.

-No creo que la gente se ría por cumplir.

-Tratándose de K-Bex...-susurra lo bastante alto para que le escuche.

Kate sonríe sin dejar de lanzarle esa mirada cargada de rebeldía. Algo se acciona en su mente cuando entiende que ha estado investigándola.

-Has revisado mi archivo.-responde.

-Lo he revisado para mirar tus antecedentes.-corrije apoyándose en el coche que hay justo a sus espaldas. El pecho de Kate se ve mucho más grande al estar sus dos brazos bajo ellos, así que echa un vistazo rápidamente sin que se de cuenta. Y no es la única, ya que ella hace lo mismo cuando su cazadora se levanta, dejando parte de la piel de su bajo vientre a la vista. Cerca de la cintura una placa con las siglas del FBI bañadas en un color parecido al oro reluce.-No hace falta ser de aquí para conocer tu mote.

-Wow.-aplaude con sarcasmo, consiguiendo una media sonrisa por parte de Rick. Éste ha sacado las llaves de su BMW y juega con ellas tranquilamente.-Me alegra que me conozcan.

-No te gustaría saber por qué.-responde sin mirarla.

-Dicen millones de cosas sobre mí, y todas me dan igual. No vivo por lo que hable la gente.

Eso hace que alce la mirada y fije sus ojos azules en los almendrados de ella. No esperaba esa contestación. Creía que era la típica chica que alimentaba los rumores para ganar popularidad, pero por lo visto ese trabajo lo hacen otros.

-¿Te dejan estudiar con tantos antecedentes?-introduce el dedo índice en la anilla y balancea las llaves.

-Eso no te importa.

-Sí si quieres que te los quite.

Relaja el semblante. ¿Por qué va a hacer eso por ella? Primero el interrogatorio, donde no hizo más que alterarla y provocarla, y ahora ha decidido tomar el mismo camino. ¿Todo para qué? No entiende nada

-¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

-Porque te necesito.-responde con naturalidad. Frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que ha sonado más profundo de lo que esperaba. Carraspea.-Necesito que colabores conmigo en un asunto del FBI.

-¿Otra vez con eso?-bufa exasperada recordando la sala de interrogatorios.-¿Que tengo que ver yo?

Sin darse cuenta ha alzado la voz y varios estudiantes que merodean cerca se han detenido a observarles.

-No grites.-la mirada de Castle sigue siendo impasible y dura. Cosa que está comenzando a odiar.

-Grito si me da la gana.

-Pues te vas a callar, porqué te lo digo yo.-responde de forma cortante.

Kate abre la boca con indignación.

-¿Pero quien cojones te crees que eres para darme órdenes?-la situación le sobrepasa, por no hablar de ese capullo engreído.

-Lo primero, un agente de la autoridad.-ésta pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza.-Lo segundo, la persona que puede ayudarte a limpiar tu nombre.

-Siendo gilipollas.

No puede evitarlo. Necesita liberar toda la rabia que crea ese hombre dentro de su cuerpo. Es tan contradictorio que le enerva. Si primero te sonríe con dulzura luego vuelve a esas miradas superficiales.

-Si tú no fueras tan...-Kate alza la ceja atenta a la respuesta.-Frustrante, no me haría falta serlo.

-¿El problema soy yo?-pregunta indignada.

-El problema es que no sabes cerrar la puta boca y siempre tienes que quedarte encima.-responde sintiendo como la sangre hierve bajo sus venas. No se había dado cuenta del pequeño salto que ha dado para levantarse y que ahora está demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Kate entreabre los labios al percibir el aroma con el cual había soñado esa noche. Se había maldecidoa si misma por no poder sacarlo de sus fosas nasales, y ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, atontándola. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, al igual que Castle carraspea.

-Quieres que entre a tu mierda de mision de Action-Man, ¿no?-ahora está mucho más que enfadada.

-Sí.-responde irritado ignorando eso último.

-¿Si accedo eliminarás todos mis antecedentes?-Éste asiente con seriedad, y en el fondo se siente bien al saber que ha aceptado. No por el hecho de que pasarán más tiempo juntos, cosa que teme, si no que todo acabará rápido.

-¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

Quiere irse de ahí cuanto antes, desaparecer de su vista y que él haga lo mismo. Poder estar sola.

-Dame tu número y te avisaré.-saca el iPhone sintiéndose un poco culpable al haberle hablado así, pero no dice nada. Arrastra el dedo por la pantalla hasta la agenda. A continuación la abre y vuelve a mirarla.

-¿Cómo se que no es un truco para conseguirlo?

-Eres una cría para mí.-responde con una sonrisa.

-Y tú demasiado gilipollas para mi gusto.

Recita su número rápidamente, sintiendo como va perdiendo poco a poco los nervios y las ganas de partirle la cara comienzan a florecer en su interior.

-Encantada de hacer tratos con usted.-le guiña un ojo.

Kate se acerca lenta pero sensualmente a su oido. Inspira por un momento la colonia de Rick, distrayéndose inevitablemente. Él, en cambio no se queda atrás, también disfruta de su olor a cerezas mezclado con frutas silvestres y siente como reacciona mal ante esa cercania.

-Te aviso. No me gusta nada que me den órdenes. Y no pienso acatarlas.

Éste aprieta la mandíbula al sentir sus labios cerca de su oreja. El aliento de Kate arde y hace estragos sobre su piel, pero se contiene.

Se da la vuelta sonriendo, pensando que ha dado el último movimiento, un jaque mate en una batalla verbal, sólo que Rick no le da ese gusto. La agarra suavemente de la muñeca, justo como ha hecho hace un par de minutos. Esta vez es el quien se acerca a su oreja.

-Te aseguro que vas a obedecerme, cielo.

Kate se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. Sonríe finalmente sin que le vea, y en cierto modo, él hace lo mismo. Se miran por última vez, pero no es la misma mirada que antes. Cargada de odio y frustración con el otro, si no algo nuevo. Algo totalmente nuevo.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto.-dice para si mismo observando como su nueva compañera de trabajo se dirige al césped del campus. Más que eso, es una tentación demasiado fuerte que puede hacer que todo cambie inesperadamente.

* * *

La comisaría número 12 le trae tantos recuerdos que es imposible recorrer sus pasillos, sin sacar una sonrisa. En algún momento de su vida era él quien se sentaba detrás de esos escritorios de madera y contemplaba las pizarras convencionales con las fotos de una víctima y sospechosos o líneas temporales. Un procedimiento tradicional que no tiene nada que ver con los artilugios del FBI y su avanzada tecnología.

Le llamarían loco si lo dijera, pero echa de menos todo ese mundillo. Despertarse en medio de la madrugada e ir a un nuevo crimen aún con los ojos cerrados por el sueño. Todo pasó tan rápido que aún se pregunta como aceptó aquel puesto con el cual había soñado desde que entró en la academia.

-¿Rememorando recuerdos?

El moreno le mira con una sonrisa comprensiva. Éste se la devuelve mientras asiente con la cabeza.

-Hemos vivido tantas cosas...

Aún que Espósito tuviese dos años menos que él se habían encontrado en esa comisaria varios atrás, cuando solo eran unos novatos aspirantes a detectives de homicidios. Así que lo considera su mejor amigo, su fiel compañero, su hermano.

-Como aquella vez que tuviste que estar en una nevera varias horas para pillar a la banda rusa.-ríe el moreno golpeando su hombro con cariño.

-Lo pasé fatal tío.-arruga la cara recordando el momento.

Después de haber investigado a fondo el caso de un asesinato un taxto extraño como planeado, habían llegado a la conclusión de que una banda rusa que atemorizaba los rincones más insólitos de Nueva York, se había encargado de un pobre chico que había decidido dar un paseo en el peor lugar, y en mal momento. Presenció una muerte, muriendo después gracias a eso por ser testigo de algo en lo que nunca quiso participar.

Prepararon una emboscada contra la banda que se escondía en un gran edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, y eso incluía a alguien que les abriera desde dentro, ya que no podían utilizar identidades falsas. Justamente le tocó a él jugar ese papel, metido varias horas dentro de un frigórifico que habían encargado y la policía había retenido antes de ser entregado, utilizandolo como una versión modernizada del caballo de Troya.

-Si te digo la verdad, temía que te pasara algo.-confiesa Espósito frunciendo el ceño.

Rick sonríe con la cabeza gacha pero no dice nada, simplemente se calla y deja que el momento fluya entre los dos.

-Supongo que no habrás venido por mí.-dice finalmente su mejor amigo cuando ve conveniente.

Rick le mira de reojo y ríe.

-En parte sí, porqué quería decirte que ha aceptado.

No le hace falta preguntar para saber a que se refiere.

-¿Sí?-abre los ojos sorprendido, porqué realmente nunca llegó a pensar que lo haría, así que supone que él ha tenido que ver en esa decisión.

-Aja.-mira su reloj Ball negro que reluce cuando la luz lo refleja y frunce el ceño.-Y debe de estar al caer.

-Dudo que venga con puntualidad.

-No lo hará. Le gusta tocarme las narices.-dice sonriendo inevitablemente al recordar la conversación telefónica.

"Como siempre, queriendo retarle había tenido que llamarla tres veces antes de que contestara y sabía que lo había hecho por puro gusto.

-Alabado sea el señor.-había dicho cuando por fin había contestado.

-No, sólo soy Kate.

Sonrió ante la burla, pero al instante se arrepintió de ello, no siendo profesional.

-Te quiero a las ocho de la tarde en la comisaria donde te interrogué ayer.-dijo con autoridad, helando la voz.

Kate rió sarcásticamente al otro lado del auricular.

-A las ocho y media nos vemos.-había respondido ella. Y aún que no la estuviera viendo sabía que sonreía. Podía notarlo porqué eso era lo que le gustaba, irritarle.

-Kate...-susurró como advertencia.

-Adiós, Rick.-resaltó su nombre de pila sabiendo que eso no le gustaba y sin decir nada más había colgado sin darle tiempo a reaccionar."

-Osea, que habéis hablado.-Espósito alza una ceja, sonriéndole con complicidad y a la vez picardía. Rick pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿No entiendes la palabra "profesionalidad"?

-Tal vez los que no la entendéis sois vosotros.

Castle abre la boca para contestarle, pero más bien se queda así al verla aparecer por las puertas metálicas del ascensor.

Lleva la cazadora negra de esa mañana totalmente abrochada, seguramente para resguardarse del frío de la calle. Unos vaqueros oscuros que se ciñen a la perfección a sus piernas, por no hablar de la forma que tienen de resaltar su trasero, cosa que evita mirar durante mucho tiempo. Y finalmente una especie de tacones que hacen que crezca un par de centímentros, aún que no le hace falta, es alta de por sí.

-Cierra la boca.-susurra su mejor amigo acercándose a su oído. Rick hace lo que dice rápidamente, pero le lanza una mirada asesina en el proceso.-Luego soy yo el salido. Niña dice...una mierda.

Los tirabuzones se arremolinan a la altura de su pecho y de la parte alta de su espalda. Y por un momento olvida su edad para concentrarse en ella.

-Bueno, aquí estoy.-dice lentamente evaluando los rostro de esos dos agentes que la observan de manera extraña.-¿Pasa algo?

Rick sacude la cabeza, liberándose de sus pertubados pensamientos y frunce el ceño, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Una línea negra un tanto gruesa se dibuja sobre sus párpados y resalta esas dos piedras preciosas que tiene por ojos.

-Entre que has llegado media hora más tarde de lo que te pedí-levantá el reloj negro para enseñárselo, pero sólo la hace sonreír-y que no llevas el vestuario adecuado, todo genial.

Ella mira su ropa. No ve nada malo en lo que lleva puesto, suele vestir así para ir a la Universidad.

-No puedes correr con esos tacones.-explica señalándolos como si fuera algo lógico.

-Creeme, puedo hacerlo.-sonríe con suficiencia y acto seguido coloca los brazos en jarras. Su cazadora se levanta un poco como le ha pasado a Castle esa mañana. Ahora pueden ver parte del plano abdomen de Kate, pero prefieren evitarlo.

-No vas a hacer nada de lo que te diga, ¿no?-se cruza de brazos.

Si quiere que todo salga bien necesita parte de su cooperación y sabe que esa es la parte más difícil. Es una chica que no se deja dominar por nada ni nadie.

Le hace gracia ya que es justo por eso por lo que está ahí ahora mismo, pero no es nada bueno a la hora de trabajar.

-Intentaré.-responde entre diente. Rick sonríe complacido.-Pero no sonrías así, porqué te aseguro que haré lo que me de la gana sin contar contigo.

Espósito ríe en voz baja ante su caracter y lo bien que se va a llevar con Castle. Un controlador contra algo que no puede controlar ni dominar. No puede perdérselo por nada del mundo.

Gracias a eso recibe una mirada gélida por parte de su amigo, pero lo compesa la sonrisa que hay dibujada en los ojos de Kate cuando le mira.

-Hola.-dice ella intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Más fiestas?

Kate ríe ante eso.

-Ojalá.

-Antes de que sigais con este estupendo reencuentro.-Castle pone los ojos en blanco.-Quiero explicarte que vamos a hacer. Siéntate aquí.

Justo cuando él se levanta ella se acerca, y vuelven a quedar muy cerca del otro. Esta vez sus cuerpos casi chocan y no pueden hacer otra cosa que mirarse.

Cuando Espósito carraspea totalmente divertido ante la situación, reaccionan poniéndose de nuevo en movimiento, evitando la mirada del otro. Kate se sienta donde le ha indicado, al lado del otro agente.

-Veamos.-abre la tapa del permanente. El olor hace que miles de recuerdos asalten de nuevo su mente.-Tenemos una mafia, sabes.-Escribe "MAFIA" en letras grandes y lo rodea.

-Sí, eso se rumorea. Mis amigos les compran, o eso dicen.-asiente Kate.

-No son rumores. Es cierto.

-¿Tenéis pruebas?-pregunta Kate frunciendo el ceño. Castle se gira para mirarla Y asiente. Coge algo del escritorio donde están sentados y lo pega a la superficie blanca.

-Isabella Capone.-señala la foto de una joven, seguramente de la misma edad que Kate. El pelo liso azabache le cae por los hombros y lo único que destaca en su rostro inmaculado son esos ojos verdosos.-Bisnieta del famoso Al Capone.

-No. No.-dice Kate.-Yo conozco a esa chica.-Es Bella, estudia derecho. Pero es Isabella Montergioni, no Capone.

-Está claro que la reputación que dejó el apellido de su bisabuelo podía fastidiarle su futuro, así que decidieron cambiarlo para abrirle las puertas.-explica Castle abriendo y cerrando el rotulador.

-Y piensas que su padre es quien actúa por medio de ella.-añade Kate.

Rick alza ambas cejas sorprendido ante el razonamiento que acaba de hacer, ya que ha acertado.

-Así es. Con ayuda de alguien o de varias personas que también pueden haberse cambiado el apellido.

-Vale.-asiente firmemente.-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sonríe ante las ganas que tiene de trabajar. La verdad, no pensaba que fuera a reaccionar así, ni ese entusiasmo que está experimentando ahora mismo. Tal vez todo podría salir genial con ella.

-Quiero que me ayudes a conseguir información de sus movimientos, lugares de encuentro, documentos, todo lo que puedas para que podamos destaparlos.-clava sus ojos en los de ella, buscando alguna respuesta.

-Quieres que me infiltre.-susurra considerando la idea.

Todavía no puede creer lo que le está pidiendo. Si por algo se metió en derecho fue por su afán de buscar la justicia. Incluso había pensado hacer Criminología junto Derecho y poder meterse en la policía. Todos esos asuntos le vuelven loca, ha investigado miles de ellos para sus trabajos y vivir una experiencia real es algo increíble.

-¿Es peligroso?-pregunta con cautela.

-Yo te cubriré las espaldas siempre.-su comisura se curva en una sonrisa al escuchar eso.-También habrá más gente, pero tu principal contacto soy yo.

-Entonces podemos empezar cuando quieras.

El brillo que se ha apoderado de sus ojos es extraordinariamente precioso. Rick los observa con atención. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de empezar algo. Y lo que había temido al principio con ella, ahora está seguro de que resultará como el quiere.

-Mañana te enseñaré a pelear.-dice dejando el rotulador en su correspondiente lugar.

Ésta se muerde el labio inferior. Algo en lo más profundo de su vientre ha reaccionado al imaginarse a ese hombre sobre ella, guiándole paso a paso con maestría para que consiga hacer todo tipo de llaves. Traga saliva con fuerza. Esa noche tampoco podrá dormir sin tener la imagen de Rick en tirantes, mojado y con unos pantalones de chándal esperando su ataque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero es que mi otro fic tenía más trama y debía actualizarlo antes, no es que me haya quedado sin ideas o no quisiera seguir con este, nada de eso.**

**Como veréis, he cambiado el tiempo, porque escribir en presente no es algo que se me dé genial y sé que en tercera me será más cómodo, y saldrá mejor.**

**Y, bueno, simplemente espero que lo disfrutéis, que no me matéis por lo que pueda pasar y que os fijéis bien en este torrente de sensaciones HAHAAHAHAHA.**

**Buenas noches, chicos, un beso :***

* * *

El gimnasio de la comisaria número 12 no era algo más allá de lo que había imaginado. Un lugar no muy grande, lo justo para poder disponer de un tatami azul que ocupaba la mayor parte del suelo; un par de sacos de boxeo que colgaban con gracia del techo y, finalmente unas espalderas de hierro azul celeste que daban vida a las paredes grisáceas y desgastadas.

Estaba claro que no podía pensar que sería un recinto más grande, ya que sólo se trataba de un lugar donde poder ejercitar los músculos, entrenar la fuerza o simplemente relajarse disfrutando del deporte.

La pequeña sala de entrenamiento estaba situada en el piso más superior, el anterior a la terraza, al cual se podía acceder mediante las escaleras que conectaban la entrada con los diversos departamentos.

Nunca pensó que su entrenamiento sería dentro de la comisaría donde fue ía que irían a un gimnasio en mejores condiciones o con más artilugios, pero Rick la llamó después de haber salido de una de sus últimas clases en la Universidad y la citó en esa sala que no dejaba de escrutar con la mirada.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa?

La voz de Castle hizo que sonriera, pero no se giró, mas bien siguió inspeccionándolo todo. Se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que sí, algo un poco más grande.-respondió dejando caer lentamente la bolsa con su ropa junto a sus pies.

Dentro llevaba una muda para poder cambiarse después, porque aunque no estaba del todo segura supuso que debía de haber algún tipo de vestuario con duchas.

-Bueno, sé que no es algo profesional-añadió él mirando también las paredes-pero el tatami, los sacos... todo puede servirnos.

Repitió el gesto que había hecho ella con su bolsa, dejándola con cuidado sobre las pocas baldosas que no estaban cubiertas por la colchoneta azul.

-Habrá algún baño para poder ducharme luego, ¿no?-preguntó Kate distraídamente mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta de cuero.

El ambiente sofocante que inundaba la habitación no era nada comparado con el frío de fuera, donde una ráfaga de aire era capaz de congalarte la nariz en décimas de segundos.

Pero claro, hablando de la ciudad que nunca duerme, el frío era un elemento clave. Al igual que las lluvias repentinas o las grandes nevadas.

Seguramente la acababan de usar, de ahí ese calor que sólo un par de cuerpos haciendo ejercicio podían proporcionar. Como cuando entras a una discoteca llena de gente, y al instante sientes el pelo pegándose a tu sien por el sudor.

-El de mujeres está roto, lo siento.-respondió sin mirarla. Frunció el ceño metiendo la mano en su mochila de adidas.

Las cintas que usaba para vendarse las manos a la hora de combatir o entrenar estaban al fondo de ésta, mezcladas con el gel de baño, el desodorante o los guantes de boxeo que usarían en un par de semanas, cuando Kate tuviera más experiencia y él pudiera desenvolverse mejor con ella.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que ducharme contigo?-la voz de la joven sonó más ofendida que cabreada.

Rick le dedicó una rápida mirada para después agachar la cabeza con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que enredaba la cinta negra por sus nudillos.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a entrar al nuestro?

Ésta alzó una ceja, mordiéndose la cara interna de la mejilla. ¿Por qué sentía que ese hombre no hacía más que provocarla?

Por un momento se perdió en su cuello totalmente descubierto. Su piel parecía suave y en ese momento estaba tensa, ya que permanecía cabizbajo ocupado en recubrir su otra mano.

Le hubiera encantado morder y succionar a su antojo, creando pequeños y sexys moretones.

-A mi no me hace falta invitación para meterme contigo en la ducha...-susurró lo bastante alto como para que él pudiera escucharlo.

Pasó por su lado como si nada, sabiendo que tenía tantas ganas de sonreír como ella, y dando el tema por zanjado, se acercó a la pequeña minicadena que reposaba sobre uno de los estantes que habían anclados a la pared.

-¿Qué haces?

Observó con detenimiento su cuerpo de diosa con cierto disimulo, mientras ésta se ponía de puntillas para presionar el botón que accionaba la minicadena. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver como los leggins se ceñían a su trasero, resáltandolo.

Iba a ser muy difícil estar tan cerca de ella, sin poder tocarla, aspirando su aroma a cerezas que lograba desconcentrarlo a la hora de hablarle, e intentando que su miembro no reaccionara.

-Me gusta hacer deporte con música.-respondió intentando sintonizar la emisora que ella solía escuchar en su gimnasio particular.

El deporte formaba parte de su vida y de su condición física, era algo que no podía cambiar. Le encantaba sentirse en forma, tener un buen cuerpo que le proporcionara miradas lascivas y de vez en cuando algún ligue, pero mas bien lo hacía para descargar tensiones.

-No sabía que hacías algo.

Rick se colocó en medio del tatami, comprobando que la colchoneta estaba en buen estado y podían usarla. Primero dio unos pequeños saltitos, alternando los pies mientras movía ambas piernas, cambiando la postura.

Una de las posiciones principales a la hora de boxear, a parte de cubrirse la cara y la zona de las costillas, es ir cambiando el peso de los pies, ya que eso te permite más agilidad y rapidez a la hora de golpear.

-Yoga, Jiu Jitsu, abdominales en casa, salgo a correr todas las mañanas antes de las clases...-recitó de memoria encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo.

"Normal que estés tan buena."-pensó Castle recordando las perfectas curvas que formaban su cintura.

Sacudió la cabeza al instante,intentando alejar esos pensamientos que solo hacían que su presión arterial se elevara y su pulso se acelerara, cosa que no en ese momento.

-Entonces sabrás algo básico de lucha.-la miró por encima del hombro.

El pelo castaño, recogido en una coleta alta que seguramente acababa de hacerse, ya que antes no la llevaba, le caía por la espalda con naturalidad. Le dedicó una sonrisa, aún con la mano en la minicadena.

-Algo.

-¿Y ese algo es...?

Kate se mordió el labio inferior, repasando el cuerpo del detective sin disimulo. Realmente no había podido quitarle el ojo de encima desde que llegaron, le atraía de una manera indescriptible, algo así parecido al magnetismo de dos imanes.

Sus músculos se veían más prominentes bajo la camiseta de tirantes negra, que definía a la perfección los abdominales que ocultaba. Ejercitó los dedos, intentando crujir los huesos que los componían para no sufrir ningún daño en un mal golpe.

Todos estaban recubiertos por la cinta negra con la que había estado recubriéndolos mientras hablaban. Ésta le llegaba hasta la muñeca.

El resto del brazo se mantenía desnudo, casi voluble, y lo que más adoraba eran los bíceps que resaltaban en el mínimo movimiento.

Ella no era una chica superficial. No siempre se fijaba en el físico, mas bien intentaba entablar un poco de conversación para saber con qué tipo de persona trataba, pero con él no hacía falta.

No conocía todo sobre él, ni siquiera sabía donde vivía, pero cada vez que se fijaba en esos dos ojos azules podía ver un rastro de dolor, tal vez algo en el pasado, y en parte a ella le gustaría saberlo, pero también suponía que el Agente Castle no era una persona que se abría ante una recién llegada.

Simplemente le volvía loca cada parte de su cuerpo, cada mirada, cada gesto. Esos ojos azules que le miraban con superioridad, arrogancia o atrevimiento, que hacían de su mirada más intensa y penetrante, pero sobretodo excitante.

Incluso su pelo castaño, tan bien peinado, en el cual enterraría los dedos y masajearía a su gusto. Y por último esos labios carnosos que dan ganas de morder o lamer, que se entreabren cuando la mira, por mucho que intente disimularlo.

-Sé ponerme en guardia. Soy buena con las piernas, tengo mucha flexibilidad..-Rick intentó no sonreír cuando una imagen demasiado lasciva se abría paso lentamente en su mente.

-Hoy te enseñaré defensa personal-Kate frunció el ceño.-Como puedes defenderte si tienes un atacante con arma blanca, pistola...

-¿Vamos a usar pistolas para practicar?-su voz sonó más sensual de lo que deseaba, pero sonrió interiormente al ver como la compostura de Castle cambiaba con ese gesto.

Detrás de esa fachada, él captaba sus indirectas. Solo que intentaba hacer como si no pasara nada, como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente normal, sin segundas intenciones.

-No son reales.-respondió éste como algo obvio.

Finalmente consiguió encontrar su emisora favorita, llenando así la pequeña habitación con la voz de Maroon 5, y su canción Maps.

-Me gusta esa canción.-Rick señaló la minicadena con una sonrisa antes de fruncir de nuevo el ceño.

Kate estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo ahora que había entrado al tatami, y eso en parte le desconcertaba, y por otra parte le incomodaba.

-A mi también.

Intentaba seducirlo con su mirada verdosa, en la cual era incapaz de fijarse más de un minuto sin evitar querer bajarla y centrarse en sus manos.

-Bueno, empecemos.

No debía sentirse tan atraído por semejante niña, y realmente él lo sabía. La diferencia de edad que los separaba era demasiado grande, 9 años ni más ni menos.

Pero Kate era diferente, parecía que con ella los límites no existían. Si hubiera sido otra, ya estarían en la cama en vez de estar perdiendo tiempo en un tatami.

Proponerle esa misión no fue una buena idea, al menos antes sonaba mejor. Ahora, saber que pasaría con ella todos y cada uno de sus días durante un par de meses sería como una tortura interminable.

No sentía amor, sino deseo. Un deseo más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Siguía siendo un importante agente del FBI, maduro, y por mucho que le costara, debía seguir a su cerebro, no a su amigo allí abajo.

-Digamos que en medio de la operación, un tío va armado, ya sea con un cuchillo, navaja o arma en general y tú no tienes nada.-comenzó a decir mientras se alejaba para coger algo dentro de su mochila deportiva.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, llevaba una pistola bien agarrada en la mano derecha.

-Vas a enseñarme a noquear.

-Exacto.

Se colocó a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo, observando con detenimiento la imitación de su Glock. Prefirió asegurarse de que era la falsa en vez de su arma profesional, por si se había equivocado al meterla en la bolsa.

-Toma, cógela.-le tendió el arma para que la cogiera y a continuación volvió a distanciarse.-Primero te enseñaré los movimientos, luego practicarás conmigo.

-Genial.

Sonrió a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco al verla tan interesada en inspeccionar la Glock negra, en vez de seguir mirándole.

-Está bien. En primer lugar si te apuntan-se acercó, agarrando su mano en el proceso para que levantara el brazo y el arma quedara pegada a su pecho. Justo cuando ambas pieles se rozaron, los dos recibieron una descarga eléctrica que fue directa a lo más profundo de sus cuerpos. Retrocedió, calibrando la distancia y cercanía de la Glock.-debes mantenerte relajada. Un mal movimiento puede joder todo y que tu vida corra peligro.

-No puede ver que tengo una táctica.-asintió Kate frunciendo el ceño.

-Chica lista.

Beckett le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia, y él le correspondió de la misma forma. Durante unos segundos se quedaron así, observando el rostro del otro, disfrutando de la curvatura de ambas bocas. Finalmente Rick, carraspeo, sabiendo que ese pequeño momento de debilidad significaba más que una distracción.

-Observa.-Kate frunció el ceño, totalmente concentrada en los movimientos de Castle.-Realmente debes ser rápida-comenzó a decir-y en un visto y no visto...-Con un solo movimiento le apartó la mano que sujetaba la pistola, tirándola hacia abajo y con el antebrazo le golpeó suavemente la cara, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio gracias a la inercia, y se tambaleara ligeramente.

Castle la agarró por la cintura antes de que pudiera caer, porque aunque hubiera tatami bajo sus pies, una mala caida podría hacerle mucho daño.

-¿Estás bien?

Kate no podía dejar de observar sus labios. La voz de ese hombre tenía un grado de sensualidad enorme, pero que parecía afectarle solo a ella. Justo cuando ese sonido ronco se internó en sus oídos, sintió como su cuerpo se erizaba.

Gracias a su agarre estaban tan juntos que su pecho chocaba contra el de él y podía sentir su miembro oculto entre los pantalones de chándal rozarse con su bajo vientre.

-Sí, claro.-respondió con una voz apenas audible.

No supo como, ni cuando, pero sus manos ascendían delicadamente por sus bíceps, acariciando su piel inevitablemente.

Las manos de Castle la sujetaban con fuerza, pero por algún extraño motivo no querían dejarla y seguir con el entrenamiento.

Se recordó a si mismo que no debía, que no podía, que no era la típica mujer a la cual se tiraría, sino una niña que en unos meses sería totalmente mayor de edad.

-Bien.-consiguió decir en el mismo tono de voz.

A regañadientes la soltó con delicadeza, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo protestaba por ello, aun así decidió ignorarlo e intentó que todo siguiera con normalidad.

Decidieron que el silencio reinara entre los dos mientras recuperaban sus puestos y la canción "Maps" quedaba sustituida por "Bonfire Heart" de James Blunt.

Pensaban en lo que acaba de suceder, en lo mucho que les habría gustado seguir adelante y en todo lo que se lo prohibía, pero no dijeron nada. Se dedicaron a mirarse. Ella un tanto avergonzada, él simplemente se fijaba en sus labios con disimulo.

-¿Te parece bien que pruebe yo?

Rick sonrió.

-Claro. Así puedo ver como te manejas.

Cogió la pistola cuando se la entregó, agarrándola con fuerza. Gesto que solía hacer con su propia Glock y que de alguna forma le transmitía seguridad. Recordó que esa sensación se instaló por primera vez en su cuerpo cuando no era más que un policía que patrullaba las calles por la noche, dispuesto a cazar criminales.

Sonrió inevitablemente al recordar el largo camino que había entre ese pequeño período de su vida al actual rango del FBI.

-El detective cabrón Richard Castle, sonriendo. Wow.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, un tanto divertido, y ésta le enseñó la lengua.

-Calle Señorita Beckett y recuerde que sostengo un arma en estos momentos.-le siguió la broma, haciéndola sonreír.

Ella admiraba la forma en que todo su rostro cambiaba durante ese gesto. Como sus ojos azules brillaban con un toque juvenil, ya que la primera impresión que tuvo de él fue todo seriedad y profesionalidad, incluso pensó que la diversión no era algo que iba con él. Un policía que se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio.

Dos pequeños hoyuelos se marcaban a la altura de sus comisuras, haciendo de su rostro más precioso.

-Pensaba que no conocías la palabra sonreír.

Observó como Castle levantaba el brazo, justo como había hecho ella hacía unos instantes, colocando la punta de la Glock a la altura de su pecho.

-Soy un cabrón divertido.-se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Kate, esperando su ataque.

-Yo lo dejaría solo en cabrón...-musitó, pero aun así Castle lo escuchó, haciendo que pusiera una mueca, en su defensa.

Kate no perdió el tiempo. Repitió los movimientos que Rick le había enseñado: Golpeó su mano, haciendo que la Glock cayera al suelo con un sonido sordo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar golpeó su cara con el antebrazo, produciendo la inestabilidad de todo su cuerpo, sintiendo el vértigo de la caída.

Pero en las últimas décimas de segundo las piernas de Castle se enlazaron con las suyas, haciendo que ésta cayera sobre su cuerpo. Kate apoyó las manos en su pecho, sintiendo como las de Castle estaban sobre su trasero.

Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué haces?-La sonrisa que cubría el rostro del agente se borró, tiñéndose ligeramente de rojo. Apartó las manos rápidamente, dejándolas sobre el tatami.

-Te has caido, tenía que sujetarte.

El pelo de Kate rozó su pecho, al igual que sus manos, que seguían sujetándose ahí. Estaba metida entre sus piernas y le sorprendió saber que encajan a la perfección.

Lo peor de esa postura era la forma en la que su miembro rozaba la cintura de Kate, producciendo una fricción exquisita pero a la vez traicionera. Si añadía el olor a cerezas que desprendía su piel y que parecía querer residir en sus fosas nasales para la eternidad, torturándolo, excitándolo, sentía que todo podía cabar mal.

-Tocándome el culo.-su ceño se mantenía fruncido.

Sentía la humedad entre sus piernas, porque realmente le había encantado ese gesto. Y estar sobre su cuerpo, sintiéndolo duro y caliente lo empeoraba. Pero era algo que no podía remediar.

Su cabeza le gritaba que desde el primer momento ese hombre no le había gustado, pero ella nunca había hecho caso a lo que dictaba su conciencia. Y por mucho que quisiera mantener las distancias, sabía que era inevitable.

-Perdona, eres tú la que se cree Karate Kid y me ha tirado al suelo. Yo solo he querido que vieras lo que puedes hacer si te bloquean, pero como estabas mirándome el paquete no has podido verlo.-se excusó Rick frunciendo el ceño.

Las mejillas de Kate se tornaron rojas, pero eso fue lo que le dio la fuerza para contestarle.

Ahí estaba el imbécil que había conocido hacía dos días en su interrogatorio.

-Claro, es que cuando tu me miras el culo disimulas más.

Castle apretó la mandíbula enfadado. Furioso consigo mismo por ser tan sumamente idiota al no haberse dado cuenta de que ella le había pillado.

-Cuando te impidan hacer algún movimiento, o se pongan encima tuya tal y como estás tú puedes alzar la rodilla y pegarle ahí abajo.-hizo el movimiento, rozando la humedad de Kate en el proceso, que inspiró con fuerza ante eso.-O colocarla en la tripa y hacerla rodar hacia atrás.

La espalda de Kate chocó con fuerza contra la colchoneta. Su respiración se cortó durante varios minutos, haciendo que tosiera con fuerza, sintiendo ahogo dentro de su pecho.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacerle. La había empujado con tanta fuerza que el golpe le había dolido, tanto en la espalda como en la cabeza.

La rabia fue acumulándose poco a poco dentro su cuerpo. No había tenido miramientos por ella, simplemente le había enfadado lo que acababa de decirle, que había visto como le miraba el culo y no una, sino más veces, y gracias a eso ahora ella se sentía dolorida realmente.

Apretó la mandíbula al verlo de pie a su lado, ni se esforzaba en tenderle la mano y ayudarla, una simple disculpa, en lugar de eso la miraba con dureza, denotando furia.

Se deslizó por el tatami con rapidez, barriendo los pies de Castle con los suyos en un giro raso pero circular. Sonrió orgullosa cuando el enorme cuerpo de Rick chocó contra la colchoneta azul, como el suyo había hehco hacía sólo un par de segundos.

Es lo que él había empleado para tirarla sobre su cuerpo, y ella lo usaba para hacerle daño.

No pensó en más movimientos, sino en echarse sobre él y golpearlo con fuerza, y eso hizo.

Pero Castle fue más rápido, cogiendo todo su cuerpo con los dos brazos, rodando con ella por la colchoneta para que finalmente ella quedara bajo su peso, inmovilizada.

-Eres un hijo de puta.-escupió ella dándole un rodillazo en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cayera de espaldas, dolorido.

En ese momento, tanto la cabeza de Kate, como la de Rick solo tenían un objetivo, acabar con su contrincante, olvidándose de lo que acababa de suceder entre ambos, esa conexión de sonrisas y miradas.

-Y tú una puta niñata que solo busca follarse al personal.-gritó él sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía, o ni mucho menos en lo que significaban esas palabras para Kate.

Ésta sintió las lágrimas quemándole los ojos. No la conocía. No tenía ni puta idea de lo que era, ni de lo que había pasado. Sintió como todo le abrumaba, como la garganta le ardía al retener tantas emociones.

-¿Sabes qué?-se levantó como pudo, sintiendo las fuerzas crecer nuevamente. Tambaleándose consiguió ponerse en pie. Le dolía la cabeza, la espalda, la tripa, en general, todo el cuerpo gracias a la brutalidad de lo que iba a ser su entrenador.

Un entrenador no hace daño a su alumno, no de esa forma.

Corrió hacia él, que la miraba entre sorprendido y tal vez un tanto arrepentido, pero a Kate no le importaba. Colocó los brazos de nuevo en guardia y con un solo salto su pierna impactó en el pecho de Castle, haciendo que cayera de culo sobre el tatami y gimiera.

Ese era un movimiento que solo había entrenado con el saco, ya que nunca había querido usarlo con nadie. Su entrenador de Jui Jitsu le había dejado claro que era un tanto potente y doloroso, y por una vez pensó en él.

En el cuidado que tenía con ella a la hora de enseñarle a luchar, y en lo despreciable que había sido Rick.

Se adelantó, volviendo a golpearlo en el pecho evitando que se incorporara con ayuda de los antebrazos y su cabeza rebotó en la colchoneta, lanzando punzadas de un dolor agudo. Pero, se lo merecía.

-No vuelvas a intentar buscarme, a decirme que trabaje contigo o para ti porque me pareces lo más repugnante como persona que puede existir.-las lágrimas brotaron inevitablemente al sentirse tan desprotegida y traicionada, o porque tal vez le gustaba Castle y no quería reconocerlo, y menos ahora.-¡MÉTEME EN LA PUTA CÁRCEL SI QUIERES! Pero no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.-inspiró profundamente, intentando calmar su respiración.-Renuncio.

Éste observó como se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas, totalmente rojas gracias al esfuerzo y al cansancio, y se daba la vuelta para coger su mochila con fuerza por el asa. Metió los pies dentro de las zapatillas sin ni siquiera pararse a atarselas correctamente y desapareció por la puerta de metal con su chaqueta en la mano y las ganas de vomitar creciendo en su interior.

Miró el suelo, sintiéndose una escoria humana y aun así eso era algo más digno de lo que realmente era.

Desde el primer golpe se había sentido mal. Sabía que el entrenamiento había quedado de lado en el momento en el que la había hecho rodar hacía atrás sin importarle el daño que pudiera hacerle, sin contar con su propia fuerza, sin contar con ella en ningún momento.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, completamente sudado. Sabía que ese sentimiento que oprimía su estómago y corazón no eran unos simples remordimientos.

Joder, la había visto llorar, y todo por su culpa. La había llamado puta cuando ni siquiera la conocía, solo por descargar toda la rabia que el mismo se había buscado. Ella sólo había hecho un comentario que encima era cierto.

Era cierto que había mirado su cuerpo mil veces como era cierto que esa niña le ponía demasiado. Le gustaba físicamente y su carácter le atraía, y dejando de lado todo lo que sentía, era la mejor persona que podía haber encontrado.

Tenía una buena formación en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, era capaz de soportar grandes golpes, y aun así seguir dispuesta a luchar.

Era perfecta.

Dejaría de lado todo lo que le hacía sentir solo para poder trabajar con ella, porque por mucho que quisiera no podría encontrar otra como ella.

Solo la conocía de dos días, pero Kate Beckett llamaba su atención como no lo hacía nada ni nadie.

Se diculparía de la mejor manera, yendo a su casa e invitándola cenar, simplemente para prometerle que nada volvería a hacer que su integridad física corriera peligro, él se encargaría de ello.

Se levantó de un salto, poniéndose en cuclillas. Primero averiguaría cual era la residencia de su nueva agente, después haría lo que debía, convencerla para que volviera a su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Antes de nada pedir perdón, y muchísimo por no haber actualizado antes este fic:`) Básicamente porque he estado super hiper mega liada, y tengo el otro fic más adelantado y pues, tenía que actualizar el otro como prioridad, así que muchas gracias a todo el que sigue esta historia, que no pienso defraudaros y sé que ahora tomará un rumbo más interesante, kinki y divertido *carita pervertida***_

_**Va dedicado especialmente a tres amigas, que las quiero muchísimo y me animan siempre a actualizar, y que se preocupan en leerme. Mel, Xely y Mi Sis, que me encantan y espero pasar mucho más tiempo con ellas*_***_

_**Un beso a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo, de nuevo, y prometo volver rápido con otra act!:***_

* * *

Sentía el frío adherirse a la piel de sus manos totalmente desnudas y volubles al frío invernal de una típica noche neoyorquina.

O mejor dicho, una noche mojada.

Nueva York era conocida como "La ciudad que nunca duerme".

Donde la luz permanecía tanto de noche como de día, batallando con la oscuridad por un único vencedor.

Las luces de neón brillaban por todas las calles, haciendo de la madrugada algo más atrevido que siniestro.

Y, gracias a eso, el cielo siempre era algo misterioso, ya que nunca podían verse muchas estrellas, pero esa noche la culpa no era de los luminosos carteles de prostíbulos, bares o clubes de alterne, sino de la cantidad de nubes negras que amenazaban a todo el que se paraba a mirarlas.

Rick caminaba bajo ellas, sintiéndose pequeño ante esa gran e intimidadora inmensidad negra, que se cernía poco a poco sobre su ciudad.

El olor a comida china ascendía hasta su nariz a través de la bolsa de plástico blanca en la cual se encontraba.

No sabía exactamente si eso agradaría a Kate, ya que no tenía ni idea de la comida que solía comer la chica, pero tratándose de Nueva York, a esas horas y con ese tiempo, su último recurso fue el chino de la esquina con Broadway.

La lluvia vista desde casa podía ser preciosa.

Ver como el agua inundaba el asfalto de la carretera, haciendo que adquiriera ese brillo resbaladizo propio de la humedad. Incluso caminar bajo los techos de las tiendas mientras la fina capa de rocío caía cerca de sus pies y el aire frío azotaba su rostro con delicadeza, despejando sus pensamientos.

Pero allí, en ese mismo instante, le parecía un impedimento a la hora de llegar a la Universidad neoyorquina.

Kate vivía en una de las residencias que la rodeaban, pero en esos momentos pasaba unos días en casa de sus padres, ya que estos estaban en un viaje de negocios.

Espósito le había informado de todo, aunque él ya suponía que no usaba su apartamento. La fiesta que había facilitado su detención se hizo en esa casa, ella misma lo confirmó en el interrogatorio, y de eso se acordaba.

Recordó las palabras de su compañero, diciéndole la dirección mientras ojeaba el archivo oficial de Kate, haciendo algún que otro comentario sobre sus antecedentes.

Katherine Beckett no había sido ni de cerca una niña buena, mas bien tenía una gran cantidad de delitos menores guardados en su ficha policial, y tal vez fuera eso lo que más le atraía de ella. El afán que tenía por intentar sacarlo de sus casillas todo el tiempo, o el sentimiento de indiferencia hacia su persona.

"-Vandalismo, consumo de drogas...-iba diciendo su compañero de la vieja escuela mientras vaciaba poco a poco su taza de café.

Rick lo miró con sorna.

-Todos hemos hecho eso alguna vez, Espo.-se limitó a responder como algo obvio mientras se encogía de hombros.

Aún recordaba la cara de sorpresa que puso su madre, cuando después de haber cometido más de mil delitos menores, le dijo que sería policía en unos años.

-¿Has inundado alguna vez los baños del instituto solo porque "necesitaban una limpieza"?

Esta vez si que le miró, aguantando una carcajada que amenazaba con salir desde las profundidades de su garganta.

-Júrame eso.

-Va en serio.-respondió el cubano intentando no reír.-Después de eso, sus padres tuvieron que pagar la reforma de los lavabos porque no quedaron demasiado bien...

-La niña es buena, he de reconocerlo.-añadió cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía inconscientemente.

-La niña te pone que no veas.-le miró de forma socarrona.

-¿Ya empezamos con eso?

Espósito llevaba diciéndole que le encantaría hacer mucho más que hablar con Kate sino fuera por la edad o su posición laboral, desde que se conocieron.

-Si al menos lo admitieras...-pasó una de las páginas del expediente sin mirarle.

-No hay nada que admitir porque son todo puras especulaciones tuyas.

-Si vieras como la miras...

-¿Cómo se supone que la miro? A ver.

Frunció el ceño, comenzando a cabrearse con su amigo y la forma que tenía de divertirse a su costa poniéndole nervioso.

-Como si quisieras comértela. No sé las veces que te he pillado dándole un repaso.-el cubano alzó una ceja, sonriendo con picardía.

Estaba seguro de que ese interés por la universitaria, era mucho más que la excusa "la necesito para el caso".

-Deja de fumar hierba tío, te irá mejor.-respondió Castle riendo al mismo tiempo que abría la sala de descanso y volvía al trabajo."

La respiración desapareció con rapidez de sus pulmones cuando finalmente puso el pie en la calle de Kate.

No sabía exactamente como reaccionaría ella, o lo que podría decir para que le perdonara. Si bien su mano acababa contra la mejilla de Rick, se dejaría hacer sin protestar, ya que realmente lo merecía.

Se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil cuando ella en ningún momento había hecho nada fuera de lugar. Pero lo que tampoco entendía era ese arrebato tan violento. Nunca había dañado a una chica, tanto física como psíquicamente, y Kate no era menos que ellas.

Sinceramente, seguía sintiéndose lo peor del mundo.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta del paso que llevaban sus pies, ni como había llegado a la misma puerta de Beckett instintivamente.

Respiró profundamente, una, dos y tres veces, expulsando el aire por la boca, sabiendo que lo que vendría a continuación no sería nada agradable.

Después de haber llamado al timbre y haber esperado notando como el sudor de sus manos hacía que la bolsa de plástico resbalara peligrosamente haciendo un ademán de caer, la puerta de madera dejó ver unos ojos oscuros familiares que le miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-La...-pero ni siquiera pudo completar el nombre de la amiga de Kate, ya que la chica se le echaba encima, gritándole cosas del estilo "¿Quién cojones te crees que eres para volver después de lo que has hecho?" mientras le golpeaba el pecho repetidas veces.

-¿Te recuerdo que soy agente?-el tono de voz autoritario que salió de su garganta, hizo que Lanie se replanteara volver a golpearle, pero eso no impidió que siguiera mirándole de forma amenazadora.

Había visto llegar a Kate llorando como si no hubiera mañana. Ésta no había dejado que se acercara a ella hasta que no se hubiera duchado y tranquilizado, pero pudo escuchar como golpeaba las paredes con rabia a medida que subía al piso superior.

Cuando finalmente se sentaron y hablaron, las ganas de matar al agente Richard Castle, afloraron en su pecho rápidamente.

-¡¿Agente?!-exclamó indignada mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos.-¿Qué clase de agente hiere a un amigo mientras entrena?

-Creo que esto no es de tu interés...-apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, haciendo que los músculos de esta se vieran mas prominentes.

Lo mismo pasó con sus puños, que se cerraron alrededor de la bolsa con mucha ímpetu.

Ya tenía bastante con lidiar con su conciencia, para que vieniera una amiga de Kate a darle el sermón de su vida. Sabía exactamente lo que había hecho y no necesitaba que se lo repitiera.

-Mi amiga se ha pasado la tarde llorando porque un imbécil la ha herido tanto física como mentalmente, ¿y aún así me dices que no es de mi interés? Mira...

-Lanie.-la aludida se giró, mirando detrás de su hombro. Allí, de pie apoyada en el umbral de la puerta permanecía Kate, mirándola con cariño. No parecía nada débil como se había mostrado horas antes, llorando hasta que sus ojos verdosos estuvieron rojos.-Yo me ocupo.

Rick tragó saliva con fuerza, un tanto incómodo. No le había dirigido la mirada en ningún momento, pero sabía que cuando lo hiciera, algo dentro de él se rompería.

No soportaba hacerle daño a la gente.

-¿Seguro?-se puso a su lado, obedeciendo las órdenes de su amiga sin rechistar.

Kate le sonrió de una forma tranquilizadora que a Rick le pareció adorable, sin embargo prefirió no decir nada, o al menos mostrarse impasible.

-Si tienes algún problema con el intento este de Action-Man, me avisas. Guardo arriba los instrumentos que usamos en las prácticas de medicina.-lanzó una última mirada de odio al Agente Castle, y se internó de nuevo en la casa con aires dignos.

Después de eso, Rick siguió mirando el suelo, incapaz de articular una palabra.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Sería un "perdón" capaz de solucionar todo lo que había causado? No estaba seguro.

Ella esperaba paciente al próximo movimiento por parte del agente.

Ahí, de pie ante ella, podía comprobar que tenía algo de humildad y se había dignado a arriesgarse yendo a su casa, posiblemente para pedir perdón, cuando ella podía cerrar la puerta y mandarlo a la mierda.

Richard Castle había estado en miles de situaciones peores, atrapado bajo escombros cuando una bomba explotó en medio de una misión encubierta, podía haber muerto gracias a una mala táctica que lo llevo directo a un congelador industrial, y mil cosas de ese estilo, pero ahora le daba miedo alzar la mirada y pedir perdón.

Se sentía estúpido, y su orgullo le susurraba que acabara lo más rápido posible antes de quedar en ridículo.

-No tengo todo el día agente. Debo hacer varios trabajos.-mintió, solo para que éste comenzara a hablar.

El tono de voz de Kate sonaba frío, distante, muy diferente al que había usado momentos antes en el gimnasio. Pero, claro, las circunstancias tampoco eran ideales.

Un suspiro se escapó entre sus labios, desatando así la primera hilera de palabras.

-Lo siento.-susurró clavando sus ojos azules en esas preciadas piedras verdes, que lo observaban con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes?-se mantuvo firme, por mucho que quisiera ceder ante sus palabras o ese perfume varonil que siempre la obnubilaba.

¿Por qué se sentía tan desprotegida bajo su mirada oscura?

Las palabras ardían en el interior de la garganta de Rick. Estaba quedando como un idiota, o mejor dicho, un cobarde.

-Siento haberte hecho daño Kate. Siento haber sido un imbécil y no haber mirado por tu seguridad. Por haberme frustrado y haberlo pagado contigo cuando no tenías culpa.-respiró profundamente, sintiendo como algo se escapaba desde el fondo de su pecho, liberándolo de una carga que odiaba soportar.-Lo siento, y sé que esto no resuelve nada, que el daño está hecho, que no nos conocemos, pero necesitaba decírtelo.

Kate ablandó entonces la mirada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que sus labios no dibujaran una sonrisa.

Había pensando muchísimo en ese... Hombre.

Sí, hombre.

Richard Castle no era ni de cerca un niñato de Universidad o mucho menos de instituto. Estaba hecho todo un hombre, y aunque desconocía su edad, suponía que rondaba los 30, pero seguía teniendo el prefijo "veinti" delante.

Había algo que siempre la descolocaba a a la hora de mirarlo, de evaluarlo como solía hacer con la mayor parte de las personas que pasaban por su lado.

Esa barbita tan sexy que adornaba su barbilla y parte de las mejillas, dejando de lado sus ojos azules que cuando se clavaban en los tuyos hacían que todo lo que había a tu alrededor desapareciera.

-¿Tienes hambre?

La pregunta pareció sorprender al agente, ya que la miró con un ceño mas que fruncido, pero más se sorprendió ella al escuchar como era su voz la que hablaba.

Por un momento deslizó la mirada hacia las bolsas ya olvidadas que sujetaba a ambos lados de su cintura.

Se encogió de hombros, regalándole una sonrisa a la chica de ojos verdes, que se la devolvió sin decir nada más.

Kate se hizo a un lado. Aspiró secretamente el olor de la colonia del agente, comprobando que se trataba de "One Million" como ya había deducido anteriormente y cerró la puerta.

La casa de Kate era más acogedora de lo que había pensado. Por fuera se veía enorme, pero por dentro era aún más increíble. La cocina y el salón estaban separados por un arco de yeso, que dejaba ver gran parte de la segunda estancia. Los muebles no eran muy nuevos pero tampoco podía decirse que fueran viejos, sino un tanto clásicos.

Rick consideró la idea por un segundo de que si la casa se incendiara, todo ardería demasiado rápido. Simplemente porque el mobiliario estaba hecho de madera, al igual que las escaleras.

Supuso que Lanie rondaba el piso de arriba. En cambio abajo todo estaba completamente desierto. Bueno, no del todo.

-¿Quién es este enano?-preguntó Rick agachándose junto al sofá.

Cerca de éste yacía un cesto de mimbre un tanto pequeño. Acarició la bola de pelo, que con los ojos cerrados dejó escapar un gemido, haciendo que la sonrisa de Rick se ensanchara.

Desde niño le habían gustado los animales. Había tenido una gran infinidad de mascotas, si bien así podían llamarse, desde conejos hasta lagartos, pero siempre las había tratado con el mejor cariño posible.

Para Rick, el amor que se sentía hacia un animal no era nada comparado con el que sentías hacia una persona. Los animales eran fieles, las personas podían traicionarte cuando menos lo esperaras.

-Se llama Huggi.-respondió Kate mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa de centro.

Rick alzó una ceja, no sin dejar de acariciar al cachorro.

-Es un labrador. Nos lo dieron hace unos meses porque no sabían que hacer con él.-siguió la chica.

Entró a la cocina, llevando consigo dos cervezas y un par de cubiertos.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con esa escena tan tierna, un calor desconocido invadió su pecho. Castle estaba sentado en el suelo. Se había desprendido de su chaqueta de cuero, y ahora solo lo vestía una camiseta de manga corta blanca que se ceñía a su perfecto cuerpo.

Entre sus brazos Huggi se removía, buscando seguramente calor y cariño.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rick al verla allí parada observándolos.

-No sabía que tuvieras sentimientos.-respondió ella fingiendo sorpresa.

Castle frunció el ceño indignado, pero no dijo nada. Supuso que se lo merecía.

Mientras tanto, Kate dudaba entre sentarse en su cómodo sofá o en el suelo, al lado del agente y el cachorro.

Se decantó por la segunda opción.

-¿Seguirás en la misión?

Rick rompió el silencio que los había envuelto durante varios minutos. Ella abría las bolsas, sacando varias cajas de cartón con diferentes contenidos, él la observaba en silencio, demasiado fascinado con cada movimiento.

No sabía que le llamaba más la atención de Kate. Su carácter rebelde y la mayoría de veces infantil, o su semblante serio y maduro que enloquecía a todos los hombres.

Se decía a si mismo una y otra vez que no era adecuado, que no debería sentirse atraído por semejante mujer y dentro de poco otra vez compañera de trabajo, pero era inevitable.

Siguió la línea de su frente, viendo como se fruncía poco a poco, denotando concentración.

-No lo había pensado, pero tampoco tengo muchas ganas.-respondió sin mirarle.

Abrió los dos palillos chinos con un chasquido, preparándolos para poder comer.

-Te he pedido perdón...

Huggi bostezó en sus piernas, frotando su cabecita contra el vaquero de Rick.

-Lo sé.

En el fondo tenía muchísimas ganas por seguir cooperando con él. No sabía de donde salían, pero estaban ahí. Quizá fuera porque cuando Castle estaba cerca, se sentía totalmente segura, y eso no le pasaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Scott.

-¿Entonces?

-No me veo con ganas.-hundió los palillos dentro de su caja, cazando un par de tallarines.

Estiró el brazo, sopló un poco para reducir la temperatura y se los metió en la boca, degustándolos.

Rick se mordió el labio ante eso. ¿Cómo hacía que cada gesto fuera tan sensual?

Sacudió la cabeza, evitando pensar en lo que no le convenía.

-¿Sabes que eso significa que no borraremos tu historial de antecedentes?

Intentó que eso la convenciera, y tal vez hizo parte del trabajo, ya que Kate se tensó al instante.

-¿Vas a pasarte toda la vida haciéndome chantaje?-apretó la mandíbula, girándose hacia él con rapidez.

Rick sonrió, sabiendo que la Kate rebelde había despertado.

-¡No es mi culpa si ibas por ahí armando la de dios cuando eras una cría!-respondió éste.

Levantó con cuidado al cachorro, que ni siquiera protesto cuando cambio de cama, y clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella.

-¿Por qué has leído mi ficha?-achinó los ojos.

¿Se había molestado en leer su expediente? ¿Conocía su historia?

-Me gusta informarme sobre la gente con la que trabajo.-se encogió de hombros.

Kate volvió a comer, aún frunciendo el ceño. Rick abrió por primera vez su caja de comida, imitando los movimientos que había hecho anteriormente la chica.

-Solo que tú y yo no trabajamos.

-Por ahora.

Realmente los dos disfrutaban sacando de quicio al otro. Las batallas verbales eran lo mejor.

-¿Por qué no coges a otra y se acabó el problema? Hay mil más a parte de mi.

Tiró de la minúscula chapa que cerraba la botella de cerveza, ayudada por un abridor, y le dio un buen trago.

-Porque te necesito a ti.-susurró el agente medio enfadado, sin darse cuenta de que eran sus pensamientos los que le habían traicionado para hablar.

Kate casi se atragantó con la espuma de la bebida, haciendo que tosiera con disimulo.

¿A ella?

-O sea, en la misión, en el equipo.-añadió atropelladamente.

Sintió las mejillas rojas por un momento, y esa vez no era culpa del alcohol.

Kate alzó una ceja. No conocía a Rick demasiado, pero desde ahora sabía que no era bueno improvisando.

-Ya...

-No me mires así.

-¿Como?

Ella entre abrió la boca, buscando un signo de su interés. Sonrió. La mirada del agente había volado rápidamente hacia sus labios mojados por la cerveza.

-Como si yo quisiese algo contigo.-respondió esta vez con más firmeza, haciéndola sonreír.

-Ahora mismo estás más interesado tú en mi, que yo en ti.

Rick se pasó la mano por la boca, sintiendo la barba creciente bajo la piel de sus dedos. Sí, estaba interesado en ella, pero no se lo iba a demostrar así como así.

Pensaba que ella tampoco quería nada con él, pero se equivocaba. Acababa de delatarse.

-¿Has estado interesada en mi Kate?

La aludida mordió el palillo de madera, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-No me van los tíos como tú.

-¿Guapos?-bromeó él acercando una tarrina llena de cerdo agridulce.

Le gustaba la manera en la que el cuello de Kate se tensaba cuando se sentía incómoda o cohibida, era muy sexy.

Quería mantenerse a raya en ese duelo de provocaciones. Él no era así, ¿por qué con Kate no pasaba lo mismo? Siempre había sabido actuar en cualquier situación, con cabeza, él era de pensar antes de actuar, pero esa niña le hacía perder el control.

-Gilipollas.

Rick se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, dejándole a su adversaria una buena mueca formada por sus morritos, lo que le hizo sonreír.

Acababa de mentir, y en el fondo lo sabía, solo que tenía muy claro que no iba a decirle que le gustaba. Solo serían compañeros de trabajo. Además, ella ya tenía a Scott.

-Pensaba que las macarras como tú se fijaban en tíos imbéciles.

-¿Eso hace que tenga que estar interesada en usted, agente?

Escuchar pronunciar las últimas palabras con ese tono tan caliente, hizo que su amigo al sur se estremeciera.

Agradeció a la cerveza fría su efecto cuando ésta se deslizó por su garganta.

-Katherine, te encantaría interesarte en mi.

No podía controlarse. Sentía como poco a poco vomitaba las palabras que se acumulaban en su boca, sin ton ni son.

-Eres demasiado controlador, no me gusta ese rollo.

Las mejillas le ardían. Castle era muy sexy. Ahora lo veía más que nunca. No conocía ese lado chulo que estaba mostrándole con picardía.

-Me gusta poner los límites, que nada se escape de mi mano.-susurró con una voz cargada de excitación.

Kate observó como sus ojos azules se habían vuelto negros en menos de un segundo. Como si un vaso de tinta se hubiera caído en ellos, bañándolos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber que ese gesto removía algo en las profundidades del cuerpo de su acompañante.

Rick sintió su garganta seca, y su pantalón un tanto hinchado. Conocía esa presión dulce contra la tela del vaquero. Se ajustó un poco el bóxer por encima, intentando liberar parte de la tortura. Aprovechó el momento en el que Kate no miraba, y se colocó también el cinturón.

Sentía su polla a punto de reventar, y solo podía pensar en hacerlo con ella ahí mismo. Veía su cuello, desnudo, y Dios, lo que daría por morder y succionar a su gusto.

No sabía que le pasaba, pero esa chica le enloquecía de una manera magnética.

-¿Eres siempre así?

La miró fijamente. Notó como su cuerpo se tornaba rojo bajo sus ojos, y eso le complació.

Se deslizó un poco por el parqué, que ya resbaladizo le facilitó la tarea, hasta situarse más cerca.

-¿Cómo?

Observó los labios entre abiertos de su compañera. Estaban sonrojados, y seguramente fríos gracias a la cerveza.

-Tan... Intrigante.

O su voz se negaba a cooperar o ella se sentía demasiado intimidada por su persona. No podía moverse. Lo único firme ahí era su mirada, que dentro de poco también caería, pero era imposible aguantar más de un par de segundos.

Sabía que echaba vistazos rápidos a sus labios, y eso hacía que su interior ardiera sin control.

Podía notar la humedad entre sus piernas. Ni siquiera la estaba tocando.

-¿Soy intrigante Kate?

No pudo contenerse, así que alzó la mano, rozando su labio inferior con el pulgar de una manera íntima. Muy íntima.

Kate sintió el fuego propagarse por su boca, entonces supo que ya no le quedaba voz para hablar.

Sentir su piel chocar de esa forma con la suya la había descolocado. Había perdido el poder, el enfado que antes le había dado algo de riendas. Rick era bueno.

Gimió como respuesta, sintiéndose indefensa.

Sus bocas estaban peligrosamente cerca.

-Mañana a primera hora te quiero en la comisaria. Ponte leggins y tirantes.

La chica frunció un poco el ceño.

-Es una orden Kate. A partir de ahora trabajarás para mi, no lo olvides.

La voz de Rick sonaba ronca y erótica. Quiso protestar, pero notó como el pantalón del agente había cobrado vida, y ahora estaba hinchado.

Se mordió el labio.

-No he aceptado.-consiguió decir antes de que Castle pudiera desaparecer.

Se sintió estúpida al no poder ser capaz de controlar su propia voz, y verse tan sumisa ante él.

-No me hace falta que aceptes, vendrás.-respondió él con seguridad.

Ella permaneció callada, observando como sus brazos se marcaban en la camiseta de algodón mientras se colocaba la chaqueta de cuero y abría la puerta de la calle.

-Adiós, Katherine.

Sintió un tirón en su entre pierna al oir ese delicioso tono de voz acompañando tu nombre.

-Richard.-se sentía incapaz de pronunciar algo más que no fuera eso.

Ambos habían ascendido a un nuevo nivel, habían aceptado jugar a algo que ninguno de los dos podía controlar.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Vale, siento mucho toda esta tardanza que siempre tengo encima JAJAJAJAAJA, pero escribir con tanto agobio por parte del instituto y compaginar los fics con una novela que tengo en Wattpad pues, cuesta. Esto no quiere decir que vaya a abandonarlo, o que no tenga ideas ni nada, pues yo tengo todo muy bien planeado. A ver, actualizaré pronto Memories también, don't worry :) Por otra parte, gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo y aguantáis la espera, siempre intento recompensaros y lleno los capítulos de cosas que gustan._**

**_ENHORABUENA POR LA S8, SOMOS LA HOSTIA, Y BUENO, A ESPERAR HASTA SEPTIEMBRE :')_**

**_Un beso a todos/as y gracias por hacer que las ganas de escribir no decaigan._**

**_PD: SI PODÉIS DEJAR REVIEW, PUES MEJOR, QUE SON GRATIS Y AYUDAN MUCHO :***_**

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con ese característico chirrido metálico que denotaba la falta de aceite en ellos. Dentro, como siempre, todo era el puro revuelo de una mañana cualquiera.

Kate parecía haberse acostumbrado a la ajetreada vida de las comisarías, pero cada día encontraba algo nuevo.

Tal vez un detenido con las manos esposadas contra la espalda la miraba de arriba abajo al pasar por su lado, deteniéndose todo lo máximo posible en su trasero hasta que el agente lo empujaba para que siguiera su camino, y ella hacía como si no le importaba.

O, también, en muy pocas veces, era una testigo más entre un encuentro agente-sospechoso que lograba poner los pelos de punta.

Llevaba varios días frecuentando la planta de Homicidios, por lo tanto, el camino a la mesa de Espósito sí que le era familiar.

-Katie, Katie,Katie...-canturreó el moreno totalmente divertido cuando se posó frente a su mesa.

La aludida sonrió, y como todas las mañanas, respondió:

-Te estás ganando una patada donde menos te gustaría recibirla.

Espo alzó una ceja, ladeando la boca, para así conseguir una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

-Eso es que Rick está entrenándote bien.

Pensó en las veces que habían rodado por el tatami en busca de nuevas llaves que aprender. Rick cuidaba de ella, procuraba no hacerle daño, y nunca se apartaba de su lado aunque la situación lo requiriera. Desde aquella vez, nada había vuelto a suceder, y se sentía cómoda por ello.

-Estamos practicando con los guantes.-golpeó la mochila que colgaba de su hombro y caía por su cintura.

Espo se encogió de hombros.

-Rick es buenísimo dándole al saco.-añadió sin mirarla, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado tecleando algo en su ordenador.

-A todo esto...-rodeó la estancia con la mirada.-¿Dónde está?

-Ha subido hace una hora al gimnasio.

Kate frunció el ceño. O ella se había retrasado, o él tenía mucha prisa para entrenar. Echó un vistazo a su reloj negro de pulsera, coincidiendo con la segunda opción, pero no dijo nada.

Se limitó a sonreírle, aferrarse al asa que colgaba de su hombro y subir las escaleras con decisión.

* * *

Arriba el aire comenzaba a ser más denso y asfixiante, o por lo menos, eso creía Kate. Sentía como su camiseta de tirantes se pegaba contra su pecho sudado, intentando agobiarla.

Por suerte, llevaba una coleta, así que no tenía que preocuparse de la molestia que podría suponer su pelo suelto.

Se deshizo rápidamente de la mochila, donde llevaba una toalla y un botellín de agua fría. La lanzó contra el suelo.

Una de las cosas que Rick le había enseñado desde el primer momento había sido la importancia de la hidratación cuando perdías sales minerales gracias al ejercicio.

Ambos dejaban sus respectivas botellas en el estante, cerca del reproductor de música por si necesitaban un trago antes de reponerse.

No se molestó en mirar si Rick estaba ahí tal y como había dicho Espósito, los golpes contra el saco resonaban por toda la habitación.

Se paseó un poco por los alrededores del tatami, atenta a cada movimiento del agente. Realmente no quería molestar, lo veía demasiado concentrado.

Sus puñetazos eran duros, rápidos y secos. De vez en cuando usaba las piernas, así como hincaba las rodillas contra la pieza de espuma, que se movía de un lado a otro fácilmente.

Colgó la chaqueta a sus espaldas, justo al lado de la cazadora negra de Rick, y siguió observándolo en silencio.

La cara del agente estaba fruncida. Podía ver la fuerza que emitía su cuerpo con cada sacudida al saco. Sus brazos se hinchaban, algo que le encantaba, para ser sinceros, cada vez que su puño chocaba contra la superfície de cuero.

El pelo cobrizo se le pegaba a las sienes, pero a él parecía no molestarle. Estaban a varios metros de distancia, y aún así notaba la rabia retenida.

La última serie de golpes la impresionó. Una ráfaga de sonidos sordos e idas y venidas de los brazos de Rick que no fue capaz de calcular. La batalla interna contra el saco culminó con una patada frontal tan fuerte, que el saco rebotó peligrosamente como si fuera a salirse de su enganche.

Éste se separó del artilugio sin importarle demasiado si había sido capaz de romperlo o no, y se secó el sudor de la frente.

Kate decidió darse el privilegio de repasar su cuerpo de dios griego con la mirada antes de intervenir.

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos que rozaban sus rodillas, de un color morado y negro que hacía que su piel clara resaltara, pero gozaba de unas piernas tonificadas y aparentemente fuertes.

Se estremeció al recordar la feroz patada.

Su torso estaba cubierto por una fina camiseta negra de tirantes ceñida a sus músculos, pronunciándolos.

-¿Disfrutando del espectáculo?

No alzó la mirada, pero sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo allí.

Comenzó a desaflojar las cintas negras de sus puños que los protegían a la hora de entrenar.

-Nunca disfruto contigo.-bromeó ella con media sonrisa.

-En ese caso-agarró los bajos de su camiseta al mismo tiempo que la deslizaba hacia arriba y se desprendía de ella-Cuando quieras podemos empezar.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior y se sintió idiota por sonrojarse, pero no desvió la mirada de su cuerpo.

Rick rió entre dientes antes de lanzarla lejos de su alcance e ir en busca de unos guantes.

Esa clase prometía, sería divertido aguantarle el saco mientras la picaba con comentarios sarcásticos. Había aprendido que crispar los nervios de Kate era muy fácil, y con ello conseguía que se enervara.

-Me voy a quedar sin la camiseta,¿vale?-la miró por encima del hombro con su característica sonrisa cargada de seducción. Kate enarcó una ceja.-Hace calor.

Volvió la cara hacia la minicadena negra, lista para reproducir algún CD.

Solían dejar la radio durante sus sesiones. A los dos les gustaba la música electrónica, el dubstep. Era la clave para motivarse en los entrenamientos.

-Pues si no te importa.-Rick se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, fingiendo que ojeaba varias carátulas de CD's cuando la camiseta de tirantes de Kate impactó junto a sus pies.-Yo también me la voy a quitar, es más cómodo.

El agente se mordió el labio inferior. Intentó prometerse a si mismo que no caería en esa tentación, pero sabía que le sería muy difícil no hacerlo.

-Leggins.-observó sus piernas.

-Soy más flexible con ellos.

Repasó su trasero aprovechando que estaba girada.

-Y las vistas son mejores.-musitó.

En una caja, olvidada bajo el estante que sostenía el equipo de música encontró unos guantes perfectos con los que poder entrenar.

-¿Quieres que empecemos cuerpo a cuerpo o te sujeto el saco y practicas?-sostenía éstos al mismo tiempo que enarcaba la ceja.

-Puedo pegarte luego.-Rick rió entre dientes. De nuevo su risa varonil y extremadamente sexy que provocó una sonrisa sobre sus labios.-Saco.-lo señaló con la cabeza.

-Voy a estar detrás, así que cuidado.-la mirada fue explícita, pues Kate imaginó que lo decía por si su puño se escapaba y acababa en el peor lugar de la anatomía del agente.

Parecía fácil, pero intentar abrochar uno de los dos guantes cuando tu mano libre estaba cubierta por el otro era casi imposible. Tal vez Rick tuviera mucha práctica, sin embargo ella era una novata en todo eso.

-¿Te ayudo?

Lo miró de reojo. Su sonrisa denotaba satisfacción al tener que ser él quien la ayudara y que ella, de alguna forma, tuviera que reconocer que lo necesitaba.

-Está bien.-gruñó.

Resopló frustrada entregándole el segundo guante.

Éste agarró su brazo con una delicadeza haciendo que Kate se estremeciera. Aunque, seguramente eso fuera fruto del choque de su piel con la del agente.

-¿Así?

Procuró no apretar demasiado la goma alrededor de su muñecas, pues eso podría provocar un corte de circulación en el riego de la sangre.

Los ojos de Kate le sonrieron acompañados con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Antes de soltarla, acarició parte de la piel de su antebrazo con ternura, gesto que no pasé desapercibido para Beckett.

-Vamos, pega aquí.-Rick golpeó con la palma de la mano el centro del saco. Seguidamente Kate intentó ponerse en la postura adecuada.-No, así no.

-¿Entonces cómo?

Rick rió ante el tono de voz de la joven. Puro enfado y frustración, sin embargo estaba seguro de que entendería rápidamente los movimientos, ya que Kate tenía un buen cuerpo para poder moverse.

Se posicionó detrás de ella, demasiado pegado, algo que al principio no pensó, pero que luegó disfrutó. Colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior ahora que no podía verla. Se sentía treméndamente caliente gracias al paquete de Rick rozándose contra su trasero.

No creía que lo hubiese hecho a propósito.

-La pierna derecha un poco más adelantada a la izquierda.-el agente frunció el ceño. ¿Si le tocaba el muslo para colocarla bien sería algo demasiado íntimo? Tampoco quería pasarse.

-¿Así?

Afortunadamente Kate lo hizo por si sola y se ahorró ese mal trago.

No obstante, siguió en esa deliciosa aunque un tanto difícil posición, pues cada movimiento que hacía el trasero de la chica sobre su pantalón lo notaba profundamente.

-Mantén las piernas en tensión, fuertes.

El cuello de Kate olía demasiado bien. Por un momento deseó acariciarlo con sus labios mientras absorbía con cariño todo lo que estuviera bajo ellos.

Inspiró, sin que ella se diera cuenta, intentando calmar su cuerpo.

-Ahora, los brazos.-agarró sus muñecas, y como si fuese una niña pequeña, ella se dejó guiar por sus brazos.-La cara siempre tiene que estar cubierta por uno de los dos.-llevó la mano de Kate hasta su rostro, dejando una distancia micróscopica entre las dos-Y el otro listo para golpear.

En cambio, la otra mano la dejó suelta, pero a la vez le pidió que ejerciera fuerza.

-¿Y el resto del cuerpo?

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo demasiados huecos al aire.

Rick rió, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia su torso pues había vuelto a separarse.

Kate se mordió el labio con fuerza. Maldecía en voz baja la atracción del agente y su cuerpo incapaz de controlarse.

-Pega los antebrazos a tus costillas.

La joven obedeció al instante. Comprobó que de esa forma ya podía manejarse mucho mejor y que sus partes blandas, como las llamaban en combate, se protegían a la perfección.

-A partir de ahora no podrás, nunca, separarte de esta postura.-la advirtió al mismo tiempo que con pasitos cortos rodeaba su cuerpo. Las manos enormes de Rick agarraron su cintura. Él solo quería comprobar que cargaba bien con el peso, su pierna derecha semiflexionada y la izquierda un tanto estirada. Inevitablemente hubo más roce del pretendido, pero ninguno dijo nada, les gustaba sufrirlo en silencio, saborear el pecado era algo exquisito.

-Esta no es mi postura favorita.-bromeó Kate inmóvil.

Tal vez su único recurso antes de quedarse estática gracias a la sensación de la entrepierna de Rick rozando su trasero era el humor.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es?-se atrevió a preguntar el agente, perdido en su excusa de comprobar su figura.

-Curiosidad, ¿Richard?

Rick se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla con fuerza. No había sonido más sexy que su nombre sobre los labios de esa chica. Dios, había sido casi como un gemido.

-Para nada.

Se incorporó, con tal mala suerte, que sin querer hacerlo, su mano acabo acariciando parte de la nalga de Kate. Y, en esa décima pudo comprobar lo perfecto que se sentía bajo ella.

También notó el escalofrío en el cuerpo de ella.

Pensando en todo esto, se colocó detrás del enorme saco azul, listo para recibir los golpes de Kate.

Mientras ella intenta dar el primer paso, él decidió ojear con disimulo la belleza que tenía delante. Seguía en sujetador, y el hecho de que su piel y la suya hubieran estado tan pegadas, le había puesto mal.

Kate era... Inexplicablemente tentadora, y a Rick le gustaban los retos, pero eso era ponerse sobre el límite.

Sentía que en cualquier momento podía cogerla y acabar con todo ya fuese contra la pared o tirados sobre el tatami.

Respiró, al mismo tiempo que el primer puño de Kate impactaba contra la tela.

Alzó una ceja, pues había sido veloz y fuerte a pesar de todo.

-Intenta no bajar la guardia.-le recordó gritando sobre el ruido que provocaban los puñetazos.

Kate ajustó su brazo izquierdo de nuevo.

-Muy bien, así.-Ella parecía aprender rápido. Entonces pensó si sería así en todo. De nuevo ese tirón en su entrepierna. Apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a concentrarse antes de acabar empalmándose como un crío.-Podría enseñarte mil cosas más...

Kate rió en voz alta, y gracias a eso se dio cuenta de que esa vez, había pensado por la boca.

-Sobre el entrenamiento, supongo.

-Supones bien.-Adherió el saco contra su pecho desnudo.

Beckett era pequeña comparada con él, pero su fuerza comenzaba a asombrarle.

-¿Subestimado?-jadeó Kate después de realizar un combo que dejó al agente aún más boquiabierto.

-Eres muy buena.

-Lo sé.

Ella rió, y observó una diminuta sonrisa en las curvaturas de la boca de Rick.

-Por cierto, me gusta arriba.

Antes de recibir la mirada lasciva por parte de Castle, decidió darse la vuelta mientras se ocupaba de quitar el velcro que retenía sus muñecas dentro de los guantes sudados.

En esa fracción de segundo, Rick apoyó la frente en el saco, sintiéndose cada vez mucho más débil ante los encantos de su nueva alumna.

* * *

Continuaron charlando animadamente al mismo tiempo que bajaban las escaleras en dirección a la mesa de Espósito. Ambos llevaban sus respectivas bolsas de deporte colgadas del brazo, y las toallas un poco empapadas en sudor alrededor del cuello.

El cubano los observó, e inevitablemente se escapó una risita entre sus labios. Rick juraba que Kate era solo una chica con la que sus planes saldrían a la perfección, pero la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando pronunciaban su nombre, decía lo contrario.

Le lanzó una mirada muy significativa mientras se acercaban, a lo que Castle respondió con una mueca frustrada.

-¿Novedades?

Espo asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Rick tenía ganas de matarlo, en cambio Kate no entendía nada de esa broma personal que tenían los dos.

-Kate, dijiste que tus amigos pillaban droga de una mafia, ¿no?

Ésta recordó la conversación con Scott y su amigo el cocainómano.

-Sí, eso dije.

-¿Has conseguido algo nuevo? Ya sabes que si estás aquí es para facilitarnos el trabajo...-intervino Rick al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Kate miró a los dos y se sintió un tanto intimidada.

-¿Sabéis lo que son las armas de mujer?

Los dos agentes se miraron con picardía para después asentir lentamente. Kate era una caja de sorpresas, así que podían esperarse cualquier cosa de ella.

-Dadme una noche y os aseguro que tendréis al menos un nombre, y tal vez un punto de encuentro.-respondió.

Como si fuera una demostración que reiteraba lo que acababa de decir, agarro la coleta que sostenía su pelo y la deslizó sensualmente, haciendo que sus tirabuzones cayeran de forma natural por sus hombros. De nuevo, la universitaria sexy que habían conocido en un interrogatorio entraba en acción

-No cubrimos gastos en condones.-bromeó Rick.

Mejores amigos o no, Espósito conocía perfectamente el tono de su amigo. Tal vez fueran los años que llevaban trabajando juntos o la ligera irritación que escondía su voz lo que hizo que llegara a esa conclusión.

-Le diré una cosa agente...-Espo se inclinó en su silla, dispuesto a ver la cara de Rick mientras Beckett respondía a su pulla.-Debe de estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, cuando piensa que solo existen los condones como anticonceptivos.

-¡Buuuuumbaaaaa!-exclamó sin poder aguantarse.

Kate era una auténtica tía de armas tomar. Y solo por ver el gesto en el rostro de su amigo, la risa que intentaba contener y las miradas desafiantes que se lanzaban los dos, supo que no habría ninguna chica mejor que ella, y no se refería en el caso, sino también en la vida de Rick.

-Directamente no deberías jugar ni con anticonceptivos, pensaba que seguías con las Barbies.

-No lo intentes Rick-Espo le puso la mano en el pecho, fingiendo que se compadecía.-Recógete del suelo, porque te ha dejado muy mal.

Entonces Castle rió y se abalanzó a pegarle mientras Beckett reía observándolos. Nunca hubiera pensado que ese sería el panorama dentro de una comisaría. Ni que los policía se llevaran tan bien entre ellos, que fueran un equipo, una familia o mucho menos que usaran el humor negro para quitarle siempre hierro al asunto. Estaba en un buen sitio, y aún no sabía cuando lo abandonaría, solo sabía que no tenía ganas de ello.

Su mirada se posó en el pelo cobrizo de su "profesor de defensa", despeinado gracias a la pequeña pelea. Rick podría ser un motivo por el que quedarse.

Ese momento en el que ojos azules y verdes se encontraron, fue suficiente para aplacar el insistente sonido de un teléfono sonar cerca de la pareja. Kate solo podía adentrarse en ellos, mientras que Rick iba agrandando poco a poco su campo de visión hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Eh Kate, recepción dice que un tal Scott pregunta por ti, ¿sube?

El brillante momento se cortó, pues ella estuvo obligada a mirar al cubano y asentir y Rick simplemente frunció el ceño, preguntándose quien demonios era ese.

-Es...como mi novio. Su amigo y él son clientes de los Capone, o eso quiero averiguar esta noche.

Rick y Espo entendieron qué había querido decir antes con las armas de mujer, aunque más que eso, el cubano se sintió un poco mal por su amigo, a quién miró de reojo varios veces mientras ella hablaba.

De nuevo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de ellas salió un joven, fuerte, al parecer ya que sus músculos se marcaban en la camiseta de manga larga. Tenía el pelo peinado ligeramente hacia arriba, de un color oscuro, pero que, de alguna forma llamaba la atención. Solo cuando estuvo frente a él, Rick pudo observar que sus ojos eran de un verde claro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kate? ¿Te han detenido?

Castle alzó una ceja cuando el chico rodeó a Beckett por la cintura con cariño. Ella se apoyó en su hombro mientras negaba con una sonrisa.

-Son amigos de mi padre, y me han pedido que le de un recado.-mintió.

Podía notar el enfado de Rick desde donde estaba, algo que le gustó bastante.

-Tengo la moto abajo, ¿vamos?

-Claro.-cogió su chaqueta de cuero, que descansaba sobre la mesa de Espo, y al mismo tiempo que se la ponía, dijo.-Scott, él es Javier, y este es Rick.

De nuevo ese gemido que sonaba a su nombre.

Castle le sonrió educadamente mientras gesticulaba con la cabeza, al igual que Espo. Si se juntaba con esa mafia, no es que le transmitiera mucha confianza. Dejando de lado el tema de que tenía algo con Kate.

-Ya nos vemos.-miró a ambos de forma significativa, pues para ellos eso era un "Hasta Mañana".

-¿Celoso?-musitó Espo en voz baja.

Rick seguía con la vista clavada en la espalda de Kate, como si quisiera saber de qué hablaban.

-Puedo competir perfectamente con un niño.-escupió aún cruzado de brazos. Espo rió.-Pero no es el caso.

Ya era demasiado tarde, no podía ocultar nada delante de su amigo. La tensión y la química era palpable entre los dos.

-¡Kate!-gritó confundiendo al cubano.

Ésta giró rápidamente. Parecía que hubiera estado esperando a que él dijera algo.

-De pie.

Al principio pareció confusa, pues no entendía, pero después de que él dijera:"Es mucho mejor que arriba", se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con fuerza.

Ninguno supo que había acabado de suceder ahí, solo ellos dos, y sus planes de un futuro no muy lejano.


	7. Chapter 7

Observó por quinta vez su Rolex. Seguramente podría dibujarlo de memoria si alguien se lo proponía, pues las veces que le había echado un vistazo no eran para nada normales.

De nuevo miró de reojo las puertas del ascensor, pero seguían cerradas, como las anteriores veces.

La comisaria esa tarde no estaba tan revuelta como de costumbre. Los homicidios habían descendido esa semana, y el personal estaba aburrido, sobre todo cuando su único trabajo era rellenar formularios y mirar fíjamente el teléfono esperando a que sonara.

-Rick.

El aludido se giró para mirar por encima de su hombro a Espósito. Éste le sonrío mientras apoyaba la cara en la palma de su mano.

-Como se nota que no está Kate, eh.

El agente Castle rodó los ojos, fijando de nuevo la vista en su pizarra. Acercó el permanente a sus labios, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y se permitió sonreír mínimamente.

Los comentarios por parte de su amigo eran insufribles, sin embargo había aprendido a recibirlos ya que reconocer que tenía razón no le costaba tanto. No lo decía en voz alta, pero al menos sí lo hacía consigo mismo.

La ida de Kate con aquel chico le había dado mucho que pensar toda la noche. Ella misma les había dicho que podía conseguir información, y tal como lo había entendido, estaba seguro de que era acostándose con él.

No debía importarle. Ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera mantenían una amistad considerable. Se conocían de uno o dos meses, pero desde el primer momento ella había hecho estragos en todo su ser.

Se giró dispuesto a contestar después de estar un largo rato callado, sin embargo las risas provenientes de la entrada del ascensor hicieron que mirara primero en esa dirección.

Su mirada adquirió ese brillo curioso y excitado al cruzarse con los ojos avellana de su compañera. Ella también se sentía diferente desde que Rick había entrado a su vida, no obstante se lo guardaba para ella.

Rick reconoció a la chica que la acompañaba. Suspiró aliviado al saber que no se trataba de Scott, pues soportar los gestos hacia Kate de nuevo le ponía nervioso.

No pasó desapercibida la mirada que le lanzó la estudiante de medicina a su amigo. Miró a Espósito por encima del hombro, susurrando un "qué cabrón".

-Rick, ya conoces a Lanie.

En cambio, los ojos de la estudiante fueron más duros al posarse sobre los suyos. Entonces recordó el momento incómodo, cuando ella se había encargado de echarle la bronca al haber herido a su amiga. Tal vez siguiera resentida, o mejor, desconfiada.

-Yo sí que la conocía, pero no sabía que Javier también.

Esa vez sus ojos azules fueron directos a Kate. Ella sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, es una larga historia. Lanie me preguntó si conocía a un policía buenorro, y le hablé de Javi.

-Y Javi aceptó como un caballero.-Castle rió.

-Todo sea por las chicas guapas.-respondió el cubano dedicándole una sonrisa perfecta a Lanie.

Se adelantó hasta situarse junto a ella, rodeando su cintura. Lanie se ruborizó ligeramente, pero eso no le hizo perder la seguridad en si misma.

-Creo que voy a tener que encargarme yo de la tarde sin ser de la comisaria.-intuyó Rick jugueteando con el permanente.

Kate, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, observando la conversación intervino:

-Guapo, yo no estoy aquí para adorarte.

Los amigos de ambos se miraron de reojo con una complicidad más que latente.

La química entre los dos iba a explotar dentro de poco, y todos lo sabían.

Rick alzó las cejas.

-Mi intento de ignorarte no ha dado resultado.-chasqueó la lengua sonriendo.

Ella intentó que su rostro no denotase diversión mientras le explicaba lo que haría con él en el próximo entrenamiento.

Mencionó algo de suplicar perdón mientras ella lo bloqueaba, cosa que hizo que los cuatro rieran.

Finalmente, después de revelarles brevemente sus planes decidieron marcharse, no antes de que Espósito le pidiera a Rick que al día siguiente lo pusiera al día y que Kate le diese las llaves de casa a Lanie, por si llegaba más tarde de lo habitual y ella dormía.

-¿Qué tal tu noche loca?

La pregunta le quemaba dentro de la boca. Necesitaba soltarlo de una vez y así asegurarse de lo que realmente había pasado.

La chica le sonrió a la blancura de la pizarra. Al entrar había notado su mirada ansiosa sobre ella. Probablemente sus planes de darle celos habían dado muy buenos frutos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, y en el fondo se sentía mal por Scott, por si se ilusionaba. Pero escuchar su tono de voz cargado de irritación y saber que las miradas ardientes que le lanzaba eran solo para ella había hecho que mereciera la pena.

-Genial.-hizo como si estuviera interesada en estudiar la caligrafía del agente, esperando a la siguiente pregunta envenenada.

Porque si de algo estaba segura, era que él no acabaría ahí.

Rick miraba fíjamente al permanente. ¿Genial? Entonces... ¿Podrían haberse acostado? No iba a preguntarle eso, no directamente, claro.

Decidió esperar, sopesando las palabras en su cabeza.

-¿Información nueva?

La cabeza de Kate se movió afirmativamente. Acto seguido destapó el permanente y escribió un nombre al lado del de la compañera de su clase.

"Giorgio Montergioni"

Rick frunció el ceño. No le hizo falta preguntar para saber que se trataba del hermano de la principal sospechosa.

-Me figuro que es el camello de tu novio.

Ésta se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo una risita.

-Sí.

Scott no era su novio, no obstante si él quería jugar a ese juego, ella utilizaría bien sus movimientos.

Notó al instante su olor masculino y su cuerpo cubriéndole las espaldas. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos e inspirar, ya que nadie la veía.

-O sea, dices que Isabella es una alumna ejemplar, que cambió su apellido solo para que no la relacionaran con su bisabuelo, pero su hermano vende droga y los rumores sobre una mafia dentro del instituto cada vez son más persistentes.

-Exacto.

Si el olor de Rick desconcentraba totalmente a Kate, el de ella lo hacía sentir en el paraíso. Prohibido, pero paraíso.

Evitó cualquier tentación apoyándose a un lado de la enorme pizarra, así también podía observar cada gesto que su rostro reflejaba.

-¿Conseguiste una punto de encuentro?

Kate asintió. El olor del permanente azotó de nuevo el rostro de Rick cuando ésta escribió "La Guarida".

-Uno de mis locales favoritos.-comentó Castle acariciándose la perilla.

-Según Scott, cuando Giorgio quiere hacer algún tipo de negocio o trapicheo, los lleva a ese bar.-Al ver que Rick estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, añadió:-Tiene que haber algo ahí.

-¿Conoces la famosa "Ley Seca"?

Kate miró al agente totalmente extrañada ante ese cambió de conversación tan repentino.

-El gobierno prohibió que ninguna bebida alcohólica fuese fabricada, servida o distribuida. ¿Me equivoco?

Si algo le había gustado en su época de instituto, a parte de las fiestas y los chicos, era la asignatura de historia.

-Ajá. ¿Y sabes qué pasó?

-Que como siempre, alguien se saltaría las reglas.

-Eso es.-Las comisuras de su boca se ensancharon.-Gángsters como Al Capone se dedicaron al comercio ilegal.

Kate no necesitó que prosiguiera para averiguar al punto que deseaba llegar.

-Bares clandestinos.

-Con conductos subterráneos para los intercambios.

Beckett se sentía atraída hacia el agente. No sabía si por la excitación de haber encontrado algo nuevo en el caso o simplemente por él.

-Entonces seguramente la propiedad esté bajó el negocio familiar.

-Así nadie dice nada y es respaldado por los suyos.

Ambos sonrieron, satisfechos con sus indagaciones. Castle intentó no fijar demasiado la mirada en sus labios, cosa que le fue inevitable. Alternaba la mirada entre esa parte tan apetecible de su cuerpo, y sus ojos, ardientes, que recorrían el mismo sendero que él.

-Eres buena.

-No debiste subestimarme.

-Sigues siendo una cría.

-Me pregunto si un policía puede tirarse a una menor de edad.

Definitivamente, el juego se les había ido de las manos. Pero, que más daba, ellos se divertían de esa forma.

Rick rió entre dientes. Miró a todos lados, pero nadie les hacía caso. Además, se hablaban susurrando, tampoco podían escucharles.

Llevaban entrenando juntos un par de meses, y poco a poco, su relación había ido estrechándose. Ella le hablaba sobre la Universidad, sobre sus padres o a veces comentaban juntos el caso. En cambio, Rick solo mencionaba a su madre como una actriz que estaba en esos momentos de viaje espiritual, a lo que Kate había sonreido con ternura. A veces se preguntaba por qué el temible agente de policía no hablaba de su padre, pero tampoco era de su incumbencia preguntar.

Dejando de lado la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, habían creado un vínculo especial entre ellos. No querían reconocerlo, sin embargo sabían lo mucho que gozaban de su compañia, de sus risas o sus tonterias una vez juntos. Lo que suponía mirarse a escondidas o irse a la cama pensando en el otro. Ese juego les entretenía, sin saber, claro, que lo que sentía el contrario,no era muy diferente a lo que sentía uno mismo.

-La pregunta es interesante.

La belleza de Kate conseguía descontrolarlo, sus gestos, su sonrisa, su olor. Se llevaban 9 años, él no era un chaval de su edad. Era un hombre.

-Me refería a Lanie y Espósito.

Kate le dedicó una de sus armas, la mirada a través de las pestañas. La forma más sexy de seducir a los hombres. Supo que había surgido efecto cuando éste necesitó repasarse los labios con la lengua en busca de humedad al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-Son mayorcitos para hacer lo que quieran.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-¿Siempre respetas las leyes?

La carcajada juvenil que resonó en el interior de su garganta hizo que el bajo vientre de la chica se contrajera.

-Soy policía, no gilipollas.

Esa vez fue ella la que rió. Cualquiera que los hubiese analizado, hubira podido adivinar el lenguaje corporal tan evidente de la pareja.

La intensidad con la que se miraban, el tono de voz que usaban o los gestos más inocentes decían todo lo que ellos eran incapaces de expresar.

Kate volvió a la carga, abriendo de nuevo la boca, pero el iPhone de Castle los interrumpió.

La cara del hombre cambió cuando tuvo la llamada descolgada y se dispuso a contestar con su característica profesionalidad.

-Castle.

-Eh, tío.

-¿Javi?

-El mismo.

De nuevo, sus facciones cambiaron, esta vez para fruncir el ceño.

-Creía que me gastabas una broma, pero viendo que no me llamas es que te has olvidado cabrón.

-¿Olvidarme? ¿De qué?

La cara de Kate expresaba la misma confusión que él, y más al no saber qué decía el segundo interlocutor.

-Tío, que buen amigo eres.-ironizó el cubano.

Por el ruido de fondo supuso que estaba en un bar. No se oía esa música de discoteca ensordecedora, pero sí el bullicio de la gente.

Se paró a pensar un momento, repasando las palabras de su amigo. Hasta que no acertó en el día en el que se encontraban, no contestó.

-Oh, joder, joder, soy gilipollas.

Lo escuchó beber.

-Desde luego.

-Tu cumpleaños tío, enserio lo siento. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente.

Rick cerró los ojos con fuerza con el puño cerrado cerca de la boca y los dientes rozando uno de los nudillos.

Era el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos y ni siquiera se había acordado. Se sentía lo peor del mundo.

-Venid a celebrarlo con nosotros.

Reparó en que había usado el plural y miró a su compañera instintivamente.

-Sí, claro. ¿Dónde estáis?

-En un bar en Columbus Avenue.

-¿Cuál?

Esperó a que Lanie interviniera, pues Espósito no lo sabía.

-La Guarida.

Entonces si que tuvo razones para mirar a Kate, y fíjamente, además.

-En breves estamos ahí.-respondió sin dejar de hacerlo. Deslizó el iPhone hasta el fondo de su pantalón y le sonrió.

-Por lo que he escuchado tenemos planes y te has olvidado del cumpleaños de tu amigo.-Kate fingió que aplaudía, regodeándose de la situación.

-Mejor, tenemos la oportunidad de inspeccionar La Guarida yendo encubiertos.

Ésta se mordió el labio inferior al ver como sus ojos brillaban cargados de excitación. Supuso que su trabajo se basaba en eso, en la adrenalina, y le gustó, le gustó muchísimo.

-¿Enserio han ido a parar justamente ahí?-preguntó mientras observaba como cogía su americana y se enfundaba en ella.

Dos segundos fueron suficientes para que se derritiera. Con el pelo revuelto, los vaqueros, la camisa perla y la americana negra semiabrochada, Rick parecía un auténtico dios sacado de una película.

-Casualidades de la vida.-comprobó que llevaba las llaves del BMW y volvió a mirarla.-¿Lista?

Por un momento pensó en lo mucho que se parecía eso a una cita entre los dos, acto seguido asintió, sonriendo.

* * *

El coche de Rick desprendía un olor varonil que no supo identificar. Ningún ambientador colgaba del espejo frontal, por lo tanto supuso que el olor provenía de su cuerpo. Navegaban con rapidez sobre la carretera, ignorando los demás coches.

Hacía rato que la radio había dejado de intersarle y se había centrado en disfrutar del maravilloso paisaje neoyorquino. Entre eso, y los asientos de cuero que conseguían entrarla en calor, sentía que podía dormirse de un momento a otro.

Rick dominaba el volante a la perfección. Alguna que otra vez se permitía mirarla de reojo, y cada vez que lo hacía una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

La veía apoyada en el cristal de la ventanilla, atenta a todo lo que pasaba en la carretera y sentía un extraño calor inundando poco a poco su pecho.

Él no era de relaciones serias, no buscaba el amor, sino diversión, y si alguien le preguntara por Kate, diría que solo podría ser un buen revolcón, aunque realmente temía sentir algo más fuerte por la chica.

Ese instinto de protegerla se hacía latente cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-No te duermas.

-No lo hago.

De nuevo, sonrió.

-¿Fumas hierba?

La pregunta le cogió por sorpresa. La miró rápidamente de reojo, ceñudo.

-Has dicho que te divertías y que no siempre cumples las reglas, es lo único que se me ha ocurrido.

-Estabas mejor callada.-replicó él antes de girar con suavidad a la izquierda.

-Eso es que sí.

-No, Kate, no fumo.

Ésta lo miró, incórporandose un poco. Raras veces la llamaba por su nombre y cuando lo hacía le sonaba extraño y a la vez delicioso.

-Entonces, señor agente del FBI hipermega controlador, ¿cuál es su diversión?

"El sexo. Y mis ganas por probarlo contigo aumentan cada vez que abres la jodida boca."-dijo mentalmente al mismo tiempo que apretaba las manos alrededor del volante.

-Y a ti que más te da. Vuelve a dormirte.

-Que no dormía, imbécil.

Kate le golpeó en el brazo.

Esa vez el brillo que cruzó los ojos del agente no fue excitación, sino malicia. Jugando con la ventaja de que se encontraban solos en la carretera dio un volantazo brusco hacía el lado contrario en el que Kate se encontraba apoyada.

Gracias a la inercia y al destino que adoraba los planes de Rick, el cuerpo de Kate se movió velozmente hacia el suyo aún con el cinturón puesto, haciendo que su cabeza acabara impactando contra su abdomen.

Agachó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos verdosos enfurecidos y dijo intentando aguantar la risa:-Eso es una de las cosas que más me gustan.

-Y algo que no tendrás en tu puta vida.

Ésta se apartó mirándolo con asco y se aferró a la puerta del copiloto, solo por alejarse lo máximo posible de él. Sin mirar, extendió la mano hasta alcanzar el botón del volumen y al instante la voz de Adam Levine inundó el coche.

Rick prefirió bajar un poco su ventanilla para que el aire le calmara el pequeño calentón que estaba torturándolo en esos momentos. Tal vez ese fuera el precio de habérsela jugado, pero la sensación lo compensaba. Además, había conseguido que dejase de hablar.

* * *

El local no estaba para nada mal. Ambientado en los años veinte, su decoración daba mucho que desear. Las paredes, las puertas, los asientos, todo era pura madera. Al igual que los vidrios que cubrían las ventanas no dejaban ver lo que realmente sucedía al otro lado. Su tonalidad verdosa emborronaba la realidad y sumergía a la gente que disfrutaba de una copa dentro en otra época.

Esa noche varias personas llenaban los pequeños bancos, así como las bebidas no dejaban ver gran parte de las mesas. Intentaron encontrarlos entre el gentío que bebía apoyados en la barra.

-Llámalos.

Por primera vez desde lo sucedido Kate se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, sin embargo la dureza de su mirada seguía siendo la misma.

-Estoy intentando reconocer el territorio.

Rick observaba con discrección la sala donde se encontraban. Se veía normal, no había nadie que desencajara, o universitarios con aspecto de pandilleros jugando al billar que había en una de las esquinas. El sitio parecía bastante limpio.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada fuera de lugar.

-Probablemente tenga un cuarto especialmente para él.

Castle comprobó si alguna puerta con el cartel de "Solo Personal del Servicio" adornaba alguna de las paredes, pero no fue así. Solo divisó dos puertas, ambas marcadas por el dibujo de una mujer y de un hombre, así que supuso que se trataba del baño.

Lo que sí que le sorprendió fueron unas escaleras que descendían a una especie de sótano alejado de todo el mundo.

Quiso informar a Kate, pero a lo lejos Espósito había aparecido para acompañarles a unos asientos donde podrían estar cómodos sin que nadie les molestara.

Los dos amigos se fundieron en un gran abrazo, al menos el sentimiento de culpabilidad gracias a su pésima memoria podría desaparecer.

-¿Qué queréis tomar?

Rick y Kate bufaron. Decidieron pensarlo antes de que llegase el camarero.

-Espo, tengo que contarte sobre el caso.

Los dos se inclinaron, aprovechando que las chicas habían comenzado a charlar entre ellas hacía rato. Le explicó rápidamente lo que había conseguido Kate y la tapadera que suponía el bar en el que estaban.

-¿Aquí?-musitó mirando a todos lados.

-Sí.

Rick arrugó la cara cansado de clavarse la placa policial en las costillas, así que la desenganchó del vaquero y la puso sobre la mesa. Quería guardarla lo antes posible, pero el camarero apareció cuando menos lo deseaban.

-Un mojito, dos gintónics y una cerveza.-dijo Lanie con una sonrisa.

Kate reparó en él. Podría tener su edad, bueno, estaba segura de que la tenía. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos en un vistazo rápido, y se detuvieron en ella. Rick los observó de reojo. El joven también lo miró a él. No hacía falta saber que desconfiaba de ellos o que no le causaban buena impresión.

Castle fue veloz al poner la mano sobre su placa pero para entonces el chico ya se había dado cuenta.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Rick, la placa.-dijo Beckett entre dientes.

-Lo sé, lo sé. La ha visto.

Los dos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando en la misma dirección como para escuchar a sus amigos preguntar. No fue una sopresa no ver al camarero en la barra, y eso fue lo que hizo que la alarma de Rick se activara.

-¿Pasa algo?-Espósito se unió a la búsqueda, siguiendo la mirada de Kate.

-Han visto mi placa.

-¿Y hay algún problema con eso?

Lanie, al no estar al tanto de todo lo que el caso suponía era la más desorientada de los cuatro.

-Hay negocios ilegales en este sitio.

-¿Enserio?

Rick asintió y la sangre de la chica se heló bajo sus venas cuando la mirada del agente la traspasó.

Ellos conocían a Kate, almenos el hermano de Isabella y que la vieran con un agente del FBI suponía un verdadero problema. Podría correr peligro si se enteraban, y él no podía permitirlo.

-Nos vamos.-sentenció ganándose la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Lo siento, Javi, pero no puedo arriesgar la misión.-se ahorro el "y a ella" porque Espo ya lo sabía.

Su amigo asintió. Comprendía la situación, ¿qué podía decir?

-Has decidido por los dos que nos vamos.

Rick la miró desde las alturas, y por la mirada que la joven le echaba sabía que una tormenta se acercaba.

-He decidido y sabes bien por qué.

-A mi me da igual que me vean, no les tengo miedo.

Castle contó mentalmente hasta tres, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los puños.

-Beckett, es peligroso.

-Me da igual.

Espósito que conocía bien a su amigo y la poca paciencia que le quedaba decidió intervenir.

-Kate, es mejor que os vayáis.

-O sea, encima ahora voy a tener que irme de un lugar porque unos gilipollas intentan hacerme daño o como va la cosa.

Rick giró la cabeza, comprobando que nadie estuviera escuchándolos, y así era.

-Deja de comportarte como una puta cría, levántate y vente conmigo.

Beckett intentó que su estremecimiento no se notara demasiado. La voz de Rick, junto a su mirada y su cuerpo cuando estaba en tensión conseguía intimidarla.

Aún así, siguió.

-Eres insufrible, joder.-se levantó molesta.-Si a partir de ahora todo va a ser así, te juro que dimito.

No esperó a despedirse, despareció fugazmente entre la gente que iba de un lado a otro.

-Luego me dices a mi, pero tu amiga no se queda atrás.-bufó Rick haciendo sonreír a Lanie.

Después de eso, había recapacitado. Castle no era un mal tío y viendo lo que acababa de pasar él se preocupaba por Kate, por que no le pasara nada.

-Tienes razón.-añadió una vez se hubiera ido también. Espósito alzó las cejas, un tanto confundido.-Se gustan.

-Y eso que solo has visto dos, tres minutos de conversación.-bromeó cogiendo su vaso medio lleno.

Lanie rió. Alzó su cubata, y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza dijo:-Por nosotros.

-Y por ellos.

El tintineos de las copas al chocar les hizo sonreir, pero en esos momentos los labios del uno ya estaban sobre los del otro.

* * *

-¿Quieres dejar de correr?

Rick andaba sin prisas, observando el cuerpo de Kate dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a su BMW.

-Estoy enfadada.-fue lo único que respondió ella una vez apoyada en el capó del coche.

-¿Lo haces todo rápido cuando estás enfadada?

Beckett enarcó una ceja. Ese hombre no dejaba de dar cambios. Primero se reía, luego se enfadaba, después volvía a ser normal. Cada vez le ponía más nerviosa, era algo que no soportaba.

-¿Ya se te han pasado las prisas? Ahora quieres reirte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Habían dejado "La Guarida" atrás hacía rato. Ahora solo eran dos personas más en una calle solitaria en medio de la noche ivernal.

No podía expresar lo que sentía. Tenía miedo por si intentaban hacerle daño, necesitaba protegerla, abrazarla y decirle que estaba ahí. Pero él no era así. Nunca lo había sido, ¿entonces por qué ahora sí?

Le habían hablado del amor y de lo que conllevaba. ¿Era eso?

Una nube de vaho se escapó de sus labios a respirar. Hacía frío, seguramente las temperaturas rozaban los cero grados.

Se acercó a ella, no quería límites, no quería reprimirse a una distancia considerable, quería pegarse a su piel.

Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, consiguiendo que sus ojos lo miraran. En ellos podía ver reflejados el enfado ya disminuído, la excitación y algo más.

Intentó que su boca no se entreabriera pero fue imposible. La proximidad de Rick había hecho que cualquier furia que sintiera se redujera y solo existieran sus ganas por besarle.

Estaba tan cerca que su aliento calentaba parte de su rostro, por no hablar de lo cerca que se encontraba de su olor.

Apretó las piernas cuando su dedo pulgar acarició su labio inferior.

¿Debían? ¿Podían? Lo único que tenían claro era lo que querían.

-Ten cuidado, Kate. Mantente a salvo mientras yo no pueda.

La chica frunció un poco el ceño. Solo intentaba protegerla y ella no se daba cuenta. Y no porque no quisiera, sino porque le extrañaba. Le extrañaba que ese hombre tan poderoso se fijase en ella. Le extrañaba que fuera capaz de hacerle sentir cosas inexplicables, pero lo que más le extrañaba era que ella también lo sentía.

-¿Qué quieres?-susurró con una voz ronca.

Rick le mostró sus dientes blancos en una perfecta sonrisa.

-A ti.

No aguantó más, así que se inclinó lentamente, siendo consciente del suspiro que había lanzado ella antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar lo que los dos ansiaban.

Absorbió su labio inferior delicadamente y después el superior, mientras que sus manos exploraban su cuero cabelludo y ella gemía bajo su boca, excitándolo.

El beso se prolongó, volviéndose ardiente y necesitado. Las lenguas de los dos se enzarzaron en un baile sin compás, donde solo se oía la saliva y los suspiros que no eran capaces de retener.

-Ven, te llevaré a casa.

Kate le había mirado totalmente embelesada y había asentido sin discutirle nada. Antes de abrirle la puerta le había vuelto a dejar un beso travieso sobre los labios, a lo que el corazón de Rick había respondido acelerándose.

El juego tomaba nuevas posiciones.


	8. Chapter 8

-Kate, ¿estás ahí?

El dedo de Scott tocó repetidas veces su sien, intentando que ella reaccionara. Pero al igual que había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en ese beso lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Sentada entre las piernas del chico, se sumía en su inconsciente donde los ojos azules de Rick la miraban profundamente y su boca se juntaba con la suya de una manera muy sexy.

Era idiota por pensar en él cuando después de haberla llevado a casa no habían hablado del tema, ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada. Solo un "Mañana a la hora de siempre". Como si nada hubiera pasado, y eso es lo que más le jodía.

Esa vez la mano de Scott la había agarrado de la barbilla obligándola a mirarla.

-¿Estás bien?

Y de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. No tenía nada estable con él, sin embargo se sentía mal. Scott esforzaba con ella, la trataba bien... Pero parecía que su cabeza solo podía pensar en Rick.

-Sí.

Sus ojos verdes se hicieron más pequeños al fruncir el ceño. Pensó en que ella los prefería azules, o eso parecía, y otra vez se sintió estúpida por hacerlo.

-No lo parece.

-Los exámenes-mintió-me tienen bastante agobiada...

Sabía que no acababa de creerselo, no obstante tampoco preguntó más. Lentamente, y sin que lo esperara, Scott acabó rozando sus labios con los de ella, desconcertándola aún más si eso era posible.

¿Quería besarlo? Le gustaba, le atraía. Se movía por eso, no le hacía gracia tener novio, estar atada a nadie, y pensar en el agente no cambiaba nada. Es mas, se excusaba diciéndose a si misma que era normal que pensara tanto en él si no le había aclarado nada.

-Kate, yo quería hablar sobre lo nuestro.

Su garganta se cerró y sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Eso no se lo esperaba, y menos tan pronto.

-Scott.-le puso las manos en el pecho, queriendo reducir la distancia entre los dos. El chico la miró un tanto confuso y decepcionado.-Ahora no.

Pensó en sus palabras, eso podía significar que sí sentía algo, solo que no era el momento de hablarlo.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero por suerte su iPhone comenzó a sonar en el interior de la cazadora. Se mordió el labio inferior, y susurró un "disculpa" antes de cogerlo y ojearlo.

"¿Enserio? ¿Tú y Rick? No, no. Mejor, ¿tengo que enterarme por Javier?"

Esa vez fue ella la que abrió la boca más que sorprendida. No porque Lanie lo supiera, sino porque Rick se lo había dicho a Espósito y eso significaba algo.

Un extraño calor se instaló en lo más profundo de su estómago. Revisó su buzón de mensajes por si Castle se había dignado a mandarle cualquier cosa y no lo había visto. No hubo resultados.

Miró de reojo a Scott, atento a sus movimientos. En otro tiempo se habría liado con él sin importarle nada más que poner celoso a Castle. Suspiró. Era demasiado bueno como para hacerle algo así.

En cambio, sí que quería hablar con el agente, y le daba igual quien estuviera delante.

-Tengo que irme.-dijo metiendo de nuevo el iPhone en el bolsillo.

-¿Dónde?

No podía decirle que a la comisaria doce a explicarle al hombre con el cual la noche anterior se había besado el por qué de esa ignorancia hacia ella. Entonces le dijo que Lanie estaba con gripe y debía ir a la farmacia para comprarle las medicinas.

Scott asintió y tiró de su mano antes de que se incorporara para robarle un beso. Ésta se sonrojó, no porque no fuera adecuado, sino porque le había gustado.

* * *

Una vez dentro del ascensor volvió a mirar el mensaje de Lanie. Estaba furiosa y sobre todo, se sentía utilizada. Era obvio que no se había hecho ilusiones, pero también había notado la reacción de su cuerpo al juntarse con el suyo.

El sentimiento en sus besos o su forma de sujetarle la cabeza con cariño mientras lo hacía.

Si no quería hablar de ello, o al menos eso había demostrado en el coche, ¿por qué comentarlo? Incluso se había parado a pensar que podía haberse arrepentido de todo.

Ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensarlo, y lo más importante, aún no sabía que decirle.

"Yo no le he dicho nada a mi mejor amiga, pero mira por donde lo sabe. ¿Por qué le dices nada a Javier si huiste como un crío?"

Sonrió. Eso era una buena táctica.

-Kaaaaaaate.

No había dado un paso dentro del departamento de homicidios, y Espósito ya tenía como objetivo hacerla de rabiar.

-Hola, Espo.

Rodeó la enorme sala con la mirada en busca del agente del FBI, pero parecía no estar por ahí.

-Con que, Rick, ¿eh?

El detective la miraba con sorna y con una sonrisita divertida dibujada en sus labios. Él también era su amigo, o algo así, al menos salía con su mejor amiga. Además, no perdía nada por preguntarle lo que Rick le había contado.

Acarició distraidamente la superficie de su mesa, intentado situarse antes de hacer que cantara como un pájarillo.

-¿De qué me hablas?

El moreno cambió de expresión y esta vez frunció el ceño.

-Del beso.

-Ah.-dobló los labios hacia abajo, como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto.-¿Te lo ha contado?

-¿Qué esperabas?

La siguió con la mirada al ver que se dejaba caer en la silla de al lado. Rick tenía razón, era preciosa. No solo porque se maquillara, pues Kate solía llevar solo la raya y rara vez un poco de base, sino porque sus facciones rozaban la perfección. Al mirarle, sus tirabuzones castaños se removieron cerca de su pecho.

-Hombre, después de como actuó después...

Quiso sonreír al ver como la confusión brillaba fugazmente en los ojos de Espósito. Entonces supo que esa parte no se la había contado.

-Explícate.-éste entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Rick.

-Nos besamos sí, apoyados en su coche cuando salimos de "La Guarida".-esa vez él asintió, acorde a la historia de su amigo.-Me dijo que me llevaba a casa, y estuvimos en silencio en su coche. Me miraba de reojo, lo veía y yo hacía lo mismo, pero nunca decíamos nada. Y al llegar a mi casa, esperé a que dijera algo, sin embargo no llegó. Solo dijo "mañana a la hora de siempre", me bajé y me fui.

Javier Espósito defendía a su amigo cuando llevaba la razón, y la mayoría de veces así era. En cambio, al escuchar a Kate se había dado cuenta de que su comportamiento no había sido adecuado, pero tampoco habitual. Él lo sabía todo sobre Rick, no obstante, se había esforzado en ocultarle eso, y supo por qué, porque tenía miedo de lo que sentía por ella, aunque no quisiera decirlo.

Por lo tanto, si él no lo había hecho, él tampoco podía hacerlo.

Viendo que estaba totalmente en silencio, añadió:-¿Qué te contó Castle?

-Que os habíais besado y que había estado muy bien.

Kate se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla al escuchar eso. Ella había pensado lo mismo mientras iban en su BMW. Sus labios eran extraordinarios, y la maestría con la que jugaba con su lengua la había dejado sin aliento.

-Sí, le gustó.

Kate frunció el ceño.

-No he preguntado nada.

-Oh vamos, te has puesto roja.-rio el cubano moviendo la cabeza. Ella lo imitó y le golpeó en el brazo con cariño.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no ha dicho nada?

Espósito deseó decirle lo que realmente pensaba, pero no podía.

-Yo no voy a decir nada.-Kate suspiró.-Es evidente...

En el momento en el que se preparaba para volver a preguntar, el objeto de la disputa hizo acto de presencia en el departamento, y no solo, sino acompañado de una mujer rubia, que probablemente era de su edad.

-Gina.-susurró Espo entredientes al verlos acercarse y también por como la cara de Kate había cambiado.

Rick se sorprendió al verla ahí, esperándolo, o al menos eso supuso. Toda la noche ella había estado metida en su cabeza, en sus labios, en su cuerpo...

-Hola Javier.-saludó la rubia con una sonrisa que a Kate se le antojó falsa, al igual que a Espósito.

-Gina.-respondió él más cordial que amistoso. Miró a su amigo con una cara más que significativa.-¿Por qué tu visita? ¿No estabas en Los Hamptons?

-Anoche estuve con Ricky.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió el pecho de Kate, obligándola a agachar la mirada. Rick, al contrario, prefirió mirarla. Espo no supo qué decir, pero estaba seguro de que eso no le había sentado nada bien a la chica. Mucho menos después de haber hablado con ella.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Gina reparó en la chica sentada al lado de su viejo compañero.

-¿Y tú eres?

Kate apretó la mandíbula antes de alzar la vista. Sentía que iba a llorar de un momento a otro y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Dolor, supuso.

-Alguien que ya se va.-respondió poniéndose en pie. Los dos agentes las observaron. Kate era más alta que la rubia sin siquiera llevar los tacones que llevaba como otras veces.-Si me disculpais.

Evitó mirar a Rick al pasar por su lado, era lo último que necesitaba. Reconocer que le había dolido su aparición con la tal Gina.

Él parecía tener otros planes, o al menos explicar su comportamiento, pues la agarró suavemente de la muñeca y la frenó.

-¿Podemos hablar antes de que te vayas?

Azul contra verde en una batalla profunda donde no supieron quien de los dos ganaba. Kate negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes otras cosas más importantes entre manos.-se zafó de su agarre con la misma suavidad con la que la había agarrado y lo miró antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer tras las puertas de metal.

No estaba dispuesta a hablar. Se sentía demasiado dolida para hacerlo. La había besado y había corrido a llamar a quien quiera que fuera Gina para pasar la noche con ella. Lo peor de todo es cómo podía llegar a afectarle eso. Se obligó a sí misma a no derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Rick suspiró cuando no pudo verla y se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Llamar a Gina y desahogarse a través del sexo con ella no había sido una buena idea. Y más cuando sabía que lo hacía por miedo, por sentir algo por una niña, por no querer enamorarse.

Él no tenía novias, sino follamigas, como se diría vulgarmente. Aunque pensar en ella, en poder besarla, en que fuera solo y exclusivamente suya conseguía desquiciarlo y descolocarlo al mismo tiempo.

Si Kate se había ido había sido culpa suya por no saber decidirse. O peor, por no querer embaucarla en su juego pervertido con las mujeres y acabar haciéndole daño, y eso si que nunca se lo permitiría.

Espo lo miró mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Alguno de los dos debía de decirlo: había sido un completo capullo.

* * *

Se preguntó dónde podría estar Lanie, pues sus llaves no estaban en el cuenco de cristal. Tampoco se escuchaba ningún ruido que no fuera el vaivén de los coches cruzando la carretera de fuera o el gentío haciendo un día normal de cualquier rutina.

Colgó la cazadora en el perchero de la entrada y se apoyó en la puerta principal, sin saber muy bien qué hacer después. No tenía ganas de volver a la Universidad y ver a Scott. No porque no quisiera, sino porque le recordaba a Rick.

Se frotó la cara con las dos manos mientras decidía si tumbarse en el sofá era buena idea o mejor echarse una cabezada en la cama. Estaba cansada, físicamente no, ella era vital y enérgica, en cuanto a emocional, parecía que le habían dado una paliza, y así era.

Dormir sería una buena opción, el tiempo pasaría, no tendría que pensar y todo se volvería más cómodo. Dispuesta a subir por las escaleras, el timbre de su puerta sonando le sorprendió.

Para ser precavida, ya que estaba sola en casa, decidió mirar primero a través la mirilla. Lo que sí que no es esperaba por nada del mundo era la mirada azul que le lanzaban desde el otro lado.

Los latidos de su corazón sonaban cada vez más fuerte, tanto, que parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho. Abrió la boca queriendo coger oxígeno porque se había olvidado de respirar.

El timbre volvió a sonar y este pequeño trance se evaporó, haciéndola volver a la realidad. Frunció el ceño. Él estaba ahí, en su puerta. Tuvo que haber salido detrás de ella para haber llegado a su vez. ¿No era ella la que quería hablar? Ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta.

Rick dejó de morderse el labio cuando la puerta se abrió. Lo primero en lo que reparó Kate fue su mirada. Durante el paso de los días ya no la miraba igual. Una mezcla de deseo y confusión, o así lo expresó ella.

-No quiero hablar, puedes irte con Gina.-recalcó su nombre como si le produjera asco.

Él sonrió de lado.

-¿Celosa?

Kate balbuceó antes de abrir la boca y responder con indignación.

-¿Recordamos nuestro encuentro con Scott?-enarcó una ceja al ver cómo el rostro del agente cambiaba repentinamente.-Exacto. Además no sé qué haces aquí. Me ignoras y si no llego a ir yo a la comisaria, ni siquiera eres capaz de relacionarte conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-se encogió de hombros. Viendo que ella se mostraba indiferente, miró a ambos lados para después inclinarse ligeramente hacia ella.-¿Podemos hablar dentro?

-No hay nada que hablar.

-No me obligues a que lo haya.

Kate rió con el mejor sarcasmo fingido. Tal vez eso hubiera funcionado hacía tiempo, al igual que cuando se conocieron y él era lo más autoritario que había visto nunca, sin embargo ya no funcionaba.

-Ricky.-imitó la forma en la que lo había llamado la rubia.-No te tengo miedo.

El agente inspiró por la nariz profundamente. Las ganas de cogerla y cargarla a su hombro eran reales. La única persona en el mundo que conseguía desquiciarlo así, Katherine Beckett. Pensó en lo que supondría jugar con ella, a su manera. Entonces sí que inspiró aún más fuerte, sabía que no podría dominarla ni queriendo.

Atajó usando el motivo por el cuál discutían. Decidido, redujo la distancia hasta acercarse lo máximo posible a su rostro.

-Vamos, déjame.

El susurro le produjo un escalofrío. Su boca comenzaba a secarse y eso no era una buena señal. Atracción, eso suponía.

-No intentes seducirme.

Rick se acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

-Eso es porque lo hago.

Ella rodó los ojos antes de que eso llegase a más y no pudiera defenderse como tenía planeado.

Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo en casa de Kate. Cuando cenaron juntos en una ofrenda de paz por su mal comportamiento a la hora de su entrenamiento diario. En cambio, sí que había algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Dónde está Huggi?-rodeó el salón con la mirada en busca del cachorro.

Ese pequeño le había conquistado al verlo echado en su cestita de mimbre, ajeno al mundo. Debía admitirlo, los animales eran su perdición.

-Pues al parecer en el veterinario.-al darse la vuelta Kate le mostraba la pantaña del iPhone.-Lanie lo ha llevado para que lo vacunaran.

-Oh.

-Ya estamos dentro, ¿vas a decirme de una vez qué quieres?

Rick se pasó las manos por la cara, irónicamente, pues Kate había hecho lo mismo justo al llegar a casa. Hizo lo mismo con su pelo y suspiró.

Kate vio que cada vez que ponía los brazos en jarras, ya fuera por la exasperación o el nerviosismo, su americana negra se levantaba y dejaba ver la pulcra camisa blanca que había debajo. Solo le había visto en una ocasión vestido informalmente, la última vez que había estado ahí. Seguía preferiendo su traje negro de Armani.

-Me gustas.

Kate abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla igual de rápido cuando él le pidió que no dijera nada levantando su índice.

-A mi me vuelven loco las mujeres. Me encantan, son como mi debilidad.-se pasó la lengua por los labios extrañamente resecos. Nunca había dado explicaciones sobre sus gustos, no obstante siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-Yo no tengo novias, Kate. Me gusta follar, no enamorarme. No paseo por el parque agarrado de la mano, ni duermo más de dos noches seguidas en la misma cama al no ser que seamos amigos.

Mientras ella intentaba digerir todo lo que estaba confesándole, él pensaba cómo seguir explicándose sin que pareciese un monstruo.

-Me encanta jugar, tengo unos gustos muy variados y tú-se acercó a Kate en dos grandes zancadas-tú eres preciosa y tu boca-se mordió su propio labio al mismo tiempo que repasaba el de ella con el pulgar-es genial, como tu cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?-su voz era un susurro, pues Rick había contrarrestado su energía con sus palabras.

-Que no puedo jugar contigo.

-¿Por qué?-se sorprendió a si misma preguntando.

Él sonrió. Pareció vulnerable, nada que ver con el agente del FBI Richard Castle, no. Este era Rick, el Rick despreocupado.

-Porque no puedo usarte así sin más.

Kate sintió una punzada en lo más profundo de su estómago que le supo a decepción.

-¿Usarme?

Agachó la mirada antes de responder.

-No me gustaría follarte y por la mañana pedirte que te fueras.-ella abrió un poco los ojos pues sus palabras sonaban duras.-Trabajamos juntos, no quiero mezclar placer y negocios.

-Ya lo hemos hecho.

-Y por eso no puedo permitir que siga.-esa vez fue Kate quién agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.-Tienes veinte años, yo tengo veintinueve. He vivido parte de mi vida y tú acabas de empezar.

-¿Solo sientes atracción?

Quiso asegurarse de sus sentimientos, ya que aunque él dijera que su cuerpo era lo único que le llamaba la atención ella veía más en sus ojos.

-Sí.-mintió.-No quiero hacerte daño.

-Vale.

Kate retrocedió. No podía estar a esa escasa distancia mientras él le susurraba sus motivos. Incluso estaba segura de que sus mejillas estarían ruborizada por todo lo relacionado con el sexo.

-Podemos ser amigos.

-Claro.-forzó una sonrisa.

-Tienes a Scott.

-Y tú a Gina.

Él rió en voz baja como si se tratase de una broma privada a la que ella no tenía acceso.

-Yo le diré a Espo que no hay más, tú haz lo mismo con Lanie e intentemos comportarnos de forma adulta en lo que respecta la comisaria.

-Sin problemas.

Le sonrió y ella volvió a perderse en sus perfectos dientes. Se sentía demasiado desprotegida delante de él.

Observó como se ajustaba la americana al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta dispuesto a salir por la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo.

-Una última cosa antes de irme.-retrocedió a su posición inicial, de nuevo a centímetros del rostro de la joven, quién volvió a sorprenderse gracias a su cercanía.-Scott no debe saber quién soy, ni qué hemos tenido-el corazón de Kate latió con fuerza después de eso-ni por qué trabajamos juntos, ¿vale?

-No pensaba decirle nada.

-Lo suponia.

Y cuando pensaba que ese era el final de lo que podría haber sido y no fue, la agarró de la barbilla y juntó sus labios con los de ella repetidas veces hasta apoyarla contra la pared.

* * *

Las nubes no estaban de su parte ese día. Amenzaban tormenta, y no una tormenta cualquiera, sino eléctrica. O al menos eso daban a entender los destellos amarillos que se encontraban dentro de ellas.

Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo mientras intentaba esquivar a los peatones. Su reloj marcaba las diez menos cinco, y Lanie debía estar esperándola ya en Starbucks.

Había perdido demasiado tiempo persiguiendo al hermano de Bella por la gran mayoria del campus. Lo bueno era que ahora tenía en su iPhone una foto del susodicho intercambiando una bolsita llena de marihuana a un estudiante por un billete de cinco dólares. Bendita cámara y sus buenos megapíxeles.

Pensaba enviársela a Rick directamente, pues desgraciadamente no había podido acudir a las últimas reuniones del equipo ya que se encontraba en medio de la época de exámenes.

Aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en ello. Scott había sido un poco de ayuda, pero utilizarle como medio para olvidar a otra persona tampoco era que le gustase mucho.

No sabía las veces que había pensando en eso de "jugar con las mujeres" y sus "gustos". Él la haría gemir como nadie antes lo había conseguido si hubieses llegado a ese punto, de eso estaba segura.

Su experiencia a la hora de besar dejaba mucho que desear a la hora de compartir juntos la cama.

Ahora solo eran amigos. Amigos y compañeros de trabajo, recordó sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella intentaba establecer una relación con Scott y Rick, bueno, Rick buscaba a sus presas cuando quería.

Lanie la llamó desde el fondo de la increíble cafeteria. Por algo era su lugar de encuentro favorito. Los cafés y los bollos de ese sitio no se podían comparar con los puestos ambulantes de cualquier calle neoyorkina.

-Otra vez tarde.-la morena miró su reloj de muñeca.-Diez minutos tarde, para ser exactos.

-He estado liada con eso que tú y yo sabemos.

Dejó la bandolera a un lado, encima del taburete más próximo y observó a su amiga. Ella estaba al tanto de la misión desde hacía un par de meses. Explicarle por qué frecuentaba tanto la comisaria le fue difícil, pero a raíz de que saliera con Javier fue más llevadero.

-¿Has conseguido algo?-sonrió al ver como se inclinaba queriendo que nadie la escuchara y susurraba.

El camarero apareció en el momento justo para cortarla, algo que le pasaba muy a menudo.

-Un desnatado, con una de vainilla y dos de azúcar.

El chico le sonrió con un deje privado, queriendo coquetear. Ella en cambio, le devolvió la sonrisa brevemente y miró a Lanie mientras pedia su habitual cappuccino y un muffing de chocolate.

Una vez el camarero se hubo ido pudieron retomar la conversación de nuevo discretamente.

-Una foto de Giorgio con las manos en la masa.

Lanie abrió tanto los ojos como la boca.

-Eso es perfecto.

-Lo es.-sonrió ella.

-Y bueno...-Kate se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, sabiendo lo que vendría después de ese tono de voz.-¿Rick?

-Sabes que se acabó.

-¿Solo eso? Te besó, ¿no?

Quiso suspirar al recordarlo, sin embargo se contuvo. Quería olvidarse del tema. Eran amigos, había estado bien, pero todo tenía un final, solo que el suyo había sido el más precipitado.

-Sí.

Agradeció que fuese una camarera nueva la que les llevara el pedido. No tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse al ligón de turno.

-¿Y no significó nada?

Kate negó con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo al desnatado. Se relamió. Definitivamente era el mejor café que había provado en toda su vida.

Lo que más gracia le hacía era lo que podían escribir en el vaso de papel, y como ellas no habían dado su nombre les habían dibujado un par de mariposas trepando por el cartón.

-No entiendo a ese hombre.

Manía o no, Lanie pellizcó el muffing antes de metérselo en la boca y dar un trago a su cappuccino.

-Es...-pensó en su descripción de sí mismo, algo que había evitado decirle por motivos obvios-difícil.

-Se le ve.

-¿Sabes?-apoyó la cara en la palma de la mano.-Creo que alguna vez le rompieron el corazón y es una coraza tras lo que se protege.

Lanie se encogió de hombros, aprovechando para seguir torturando la magdalena de chocolate.

-Puede ser. Kate Beckett, no estarás enamorada.

La aludida rio, sabiendo que en el fondo algo le decía que podría ser.

-Sabes que no. Nunca he sentido algo así por nadie.

-Hay una primera vez para todo.

Acarició el vaso de cartón con la yema de los dedos y sintió el calor del líquido oscuro.

-Pero no de Rick.

-Cuando lo conociste era "ese cabrón", después pasó a ser "Castle" y ahora es "Rick", ¿te das cuenta del cambio?

Delante de su mejor amiga no había nada que ocultar, y gracias a eso, decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y por qué no hablamos de Javier y de ti?

-¿Qué quieres saber?-no le gustó el destello travieso que cruzó sus ojos marrones.

-Mejor, nada detallado.-las dos rieron.

-Es genial. Estoy muy cómoda a su lado y me siento segura.

Kate sonrió. Espósito era alguien genial, siempre intentando protegerla o intentando hacerla reír. Si duraban, serían una pareja perfecta.

-Scott debe de subirse por las paredes.-comentó la morena en voz baja. Kate enarcó una ceja al beber de su vaso.-Oh vamos, solo os habeis liado. Nada más. Entiendo que tú no quieras, pero el pobre necesita... Ya sabes.

-Me da miedo hablar contigo, enserio.

Se estiró para alcanzar la bandolera en cuyo interior el iPhone sonaba y vibraba.

-Sabes que tengo razón.

Frunció el ceño al ver el nombre en la pantalla, al mismo tiempo ignoró eso último por parte de Lanie.

-¿Rick?

-Kate, yo sé que no debería llamarte precisamente a ti porque llevamos días sin vernos, pero te necesito.

Una mezcla de preocupación y excitación se extendió dentro de su pecho rápidamente. Estaba agobiado. Su tono de voz era propio de alguien que ni siquiera podía ni respirar. Se lo imaginó pasándose la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

-Claro, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Se te dan bien los bebés?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Holiii :3 Bueno, quería decir antes que nada que la descripción que hago de la casa o la dirección original está basada en una página oficial que todos conocemos que es la 12thPrecinct dedicada solo a Castle:* En segundo lugar, decir que sí, el personaje de Rick se asemeja mucho a Christian Grey y por lo tanto la personalidad del personaje no es del todo mía. Finalmente, los paralelismos con "Ola de Calor" tampoco son obra mía, aunque vosotros ya lo sabéis y es como una pequeña broma personal nuestra :`) **_

_**Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Elena, gran amiga mía y que la adoro con locura solo para darle las gracias por todo.:****_

_**Besos*_***_

_**PD: Si podéis dejar una review me ayudaríais un montón, enserio. Me gusta saber qué pensáis :)**_

**_PD2: Seguiré pronto también con Memories, don't worry :*_**

* * *

"Broome St. 425 con la esquina de Crosby Street, en el Soho "

Arrugó el papel dentro de su puño y miró a todos lados con la voz de Rick resonando en su cabeza.

"No te costará mucho encontrarlo, es un edificio gris que se junta con otro marrón. ¿Me explico?"

-Sí, Rick. Perfectamente.-dijo entredientes al mismo tiempo que buscaba el característico edificio entre los demás.

Lo mejor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía que tenía que ver él con un bebé pues no había querido explicarse por teléfono, tan solo le había pedido que acudiese lo más rápido posible.

Lanie la había mirado con la ceja alzada, preguntándose por qué tenía que irse si acababa de llegar. Le explicó lo único que había entendido de la llamada y la estudiante de medicina había añadido solo por diversión:"-¿Te llama a ti y no a Gina? Ten cuidado en dónde te metes."

Estaba a punto de mandarle un SMS cuando al fin vio el elegante edificio alzarse al final de la calle y comprobó que realmente se fusionaba con el siguiente.

La carrera había conseguido cansarla. Podía notarse en la irregularidad de su respiración a cada paso que daba. No se imaginaba que su compañero de trabajo, el agente del FBI pudiese permitirse un loft en el SoHo.

Un barrio bastante sencillo y con personalidad dónde se reservaban los famosos, o al menos, la gran mayoría de ellos. Los edificios se veían estupendos, así como las variadas tiendas que habían debajo. Le gustaban las fachadas de cemento o ladrillo, le daban a toda la calle un toque urbano.

Antes de poder pasar las acristaladas puertas del patio, un portero la detuvo. De nuevo, tampoco se esperaba que su edicio tuviese un portero de carne y hueso que lo controlara todo.

-¿A qué piso se dirige, señorita?

-Eh.-retuvo el aire dentro de las mejillas, pues realmente no sabía el piso. Rick no le había indicado nada. Lo maldijo en voz baja.-No sé el piso, pero vengo a ver a Richard Castle.

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo con desconfianza. Era menudo y mayor, supuso que su edad rondaba alrededor de los cincuenta. De su uniforme colgaban varias llaves. Algunas serían de los diferentes apartamentos por si había alguna emergencia, de las demás instalaciones o incluso la maestra del ascensor.

-¿Está en su lista?

-Perdone, ¿lista?

Estaba más que confundida. Y enfadada. No solo la había hecho ir, sino que no le había informado de nada, ni le había dado su piso, su puerta. Era ella la que estaba quedando en ridículo, no él.

-Los propietarios tienen una lista dónde escriben los nombres de las personas habituales que pueden acceder a su inmueble.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior.

-No tenía ni idea.

-Entonces deberé llamar al señor Castle y cerciorarme de que la conoce.

Esta vez suspiró, sabiendo que con la llamada todo acabaría y podría subir. Odiaba las miradas desafiantes que le lanzaba ese hombre de reojo mientras marcaba los números en el viejo teléfono.

Por primera vez, se fijó en el portal. Las paredes eran de acero y ladrillo, una combinación extraña que, sin embargo daba una sensación armonial. Olía a nuevo. Detrás de ella habían varios sofás de cuero y una mesita de cristal con revistas encima.

Al fondo el ascensor, también moderno y rodeado por una especie de valla de hierro para darle más seguridad a la hora de salir y entrar. Finalmente unas escaleras del mismo material ascendían desde el lateral derecho y se perdían en los pisos superiores.

-¿Señorita Beckett?-miró al portero que ahora fingía una sonrisa convincente.-El Señor Castle la espera arriba. Piso cuatro, puerta doce.

La joven asintió devolviendole la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron delante de ella herméticamente justo al pulsar el botón.

Pensó en lo que podría pasar una vez se vieran después de todo lo que había sucedido. Su consuelo era que si estaba allí es porque había recurrido a ella como una amiga. Pero aun así se sentía inquieta.

Encontrar la puerta no le fue difícil. En ese mismo rellano solo habían dos más pero las separaba una gran distancia, por lo que pudo adivinar que las viviendas debían ser enormes.

Antes de siquiera poder tocar a su timbre Rick aparecía por el umbral, y no iba solo, sino con un precioso niño en brazos.

Kate relajó el rostro, sonriendo tiernamente observando al pequeño que la miraba apoyado en el hombro del agente. El chupete verde ocupaba gran parte de su rostro.

-Este es Elliot.-Rick le miró, pero el niño parecía no querer decir nada, sino esconderse de ella girando la cara.-Mi sobrino.

Castle no alcanzó a escuchar el suspiro de alivio que lanzó Kate. Caminando hacia el loft había pensado en si Rick podría tener un hijo, incluso pensó que Gina fuese su madre y que era esa la razón de su repentina visita.

Ahora estaba segura de que eso no era así, y menos mal.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano.-dijo al mismo tiempo que lo seguía dentro de su casa. Cerró la puerta de madera a sus espaldas y su cara cambió ante la visión de la impresionante vivienda.

-Sí. Se llama Jameson y es periodista.-cambió a Elliot de brazo y la observó detenidamente.

La sonrisa que le había lanzado al pequeño había calentado su corazón, y aun seguía pensando en cómo de posible era eso. La había llamado a ella porque estaba seguro de que sería de mucha ayuda y porque la echaba de menos, qué demonios.

Allí estaba, dispuesta para él.

-Puedes quitarte la cazadora y dejarla ahí.-señaló el perchero donde reposaba también su abrigo Burberry negro.

Ella asintió, y no solo se desprendió de la chaqueta, sino de la bandolera que colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Seguía un tanto en shock en cuanto al piso. Era enorme y precioso.

Lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue el amplio comedor. Decorado por un gran sofá de piel negra, dos butacones enormes y una mesa de cristal justo en el centro. Rodeando a esto, un piano de cola, grandes ventanales, dos muebles camareros y un par de estanterias repletas de todo tipo de libros le daban al loft un aire sofisticado.

Le sorprendió que hubiese una puerta flaqueda por dos de las enormes estanterias, pues estaba medio oculta y casi no alcanzaba a verla. Pensó en que tal vez se trataba de su dormitorio o de algún tipo de despacho.

A su izquierda unas escaleras también de acero como las paredes del portal conducían al piso superior del cual aun no pudo descubrir mucho más.

-¿Es la primera vez que te dejan con él?

Castle frunció el ceño. Su trabajo en el FBI le había impedido pasar mucho tiempo con el pequeño y eso que lo adoraba muchísimo. Era su campeón favorito y el único que le hacía reír tanto.

-El trabajo no me ha dejado estar mucho con él, la verdad.

No supo en qué fijarse, si en la impresionante cocina que estaba su lado conforme andaban, donde ella haría maravillas o en el trasero de Rick que se marcaba bastante bien contra esos vaqueros que llevaba.

-¿Y hoy sí?

Era imposible pasearse por esa casa, si se podía llamar así ya que parecía un chalet dentro de un edificio, y no pararse a mirar cada mueble o cuadro.

Observó la enorme mesa separada de la cocina, presidida por cuatro sillas y respaldada por una chimenea baja. Se preguntó si alguna vez habría usado esto último para una velada romántica.

-Lo bueno es que como coopero con la policía de Nueva York puedo tomarme las horas y días libres que me de la gana si la investigación sale bien.-le sonrió desde el otro lado de la encimera de mármol. Sujetaba a Elliot por la cintura, así que sus músculos se hacían más visibles a través del sweater azul oscuro.

Lo notaba distinto, desenfadado quizá, pero no controlador o frío como la mayoria de veces que habían estado juntos.

-Oh, el agente del FBI se cree mejor que nadie.-alzó una ceja de forma divertida al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ellos.

-Solo mejor que tú.

El pecho de Kate ascendió y descendió rápido y fuerte. Esa sonrisa que lucía en sus labios debía de ser ilegal. Lo peor de todo es que era para ella, y ella tenía miedo de caerse ahí mismo si sus piernas le fallaban.

Se mantuvieron la mirada un par de segundos sin decir nada hasta que finalmente Rick carraspeó y cortó el contacto visual.

-¿Qué hora es?

Kate extendió el brazo y observó las manecillas en el interior de su Speedy negro.

-Las diez menos cuarto.

-¿Quieres el bibi Elliot?

Vieron como los miraba adormilado y cabeceó un sí pesado. Kate se dio cuenta de que mordía el chupete, así que preguntó:

-¿Tiene un año?

-Un año y medio, ¿por qué?-se incorporó sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

-Porque está mordiendo el chupete.-Rick la miró impasible. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir o a qué se refería.-Deben dolerle los dientes.-añadió como si fuese algo obvio.

Entonces alzó ambas cejas, pero no dijo nada. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo sujetase ella mientras él cogía su mochilla del carrito de bebés.

El pequeño centró sus enormes ojos verdes en Kate, queriendo analizarla. Sin embargo no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

-Hola, soy Kate.-le susurró ella metiendo la mano en su pelo castaño claro. Él ladeó la cabeza.-¿Cuantos añitos tienes?

Agachó la mirada un momento antes de mostrarle un dedo. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Os llevais bien?-bromeó Rick al pasar por su lado. Dejó la mochila multibolsillos en el extremo de la encimera y fue sacando el biberón y las demás cosas.

-Eso creo.-Elliot gimió y extendió sus bracitos hacia Kate, abriendo y cerrando las manos rápidamente.

-Quiere que lo cojas.-comentó sin mirarla. Estaba demasiado ocupado calculando la capacidad del biberón a la luz de los alógenos.

-¿Si lo sabes todo para que me llamas?-musitó ella intentando picarle.-Ven, cielo.-Elliot se acomodó perfectamente en la curvatura de su cuello con los puños cerrados a ambos lados.

-Porque no sé preparar la mierda esta.-movió el cacharro de plástico delante sus ojos.-Ni cómo cambiar un pañal, ni qué hacer si llora o cualquier cosa. No estoy acostumbrado a los niños.

-¿Y se puede saber que haces con uno?-rió divertida ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rick.

-Porque mi hermano está documentándose para un nuevo artículo en Washington, y mi cuñada trabaja. Me lo han pedido como último recurso que soy.-añadió una risita entredientes a esto último.

-Bibe.-dijo Elliot mirando a su tío a través de sus enormes pestañas.

-Ya voy campeón, pero Kate tiene que ayudarnos, porque yo no sé.

La aludida se mordió el labio inferior al ver la ternura que emanaba de la voz de Rick cada vez que se dirigía al pequeño.

Elliot se incorporó lo suficiente como para poder mirarla y frunció el ceño haciendo que ella sonriera.

Se quitó el chupete de la boca y gimoteó de nuevo:

-Kei, bibe.-una vez hubo hablado volvió a aprisionar el chupete entre sus labios pero continuó mirándola.

-¿Tienes hambre?-El pequeño asintió lentamente.-¿Quieres que te coja el tío Rick mientras yo lo hago?-volvió a asentir, sin embargo esta vez un poco más entusiasmado.

Se lo entregó a Castle no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y cruzar una mirada muy significativa con el agente.

Durante el momento que estuvo traginando con la leche en polvo, el agua y el biberón no pudo apartar la mirada de ella. Le era imposible, y esa no sería ni la primera ni la última vez. Elliot tampoco quería, solo que él estaba más pendiente de su comida que de ella.

Una de las cosas que más le llamaban la atención de Kate era su forma de vestir, su buen gusto a la hora de elegir la ropa. Cómo unos simples vaqueros, unas botas de tacón de aguja y un jersey la hacían tan terriblemente sexy teniendo solo veinte años. Aunque Kate aparentaba varios más, no solo por la ropa, sino por el maquillaje que realzaba su belleza.

Se moría de ganas de besarla justo cuando se acercara, pero debía de entender que ese tema estaba hablado y zanjado. Encima había sido idea suya. Deseaba retractarse de lo dicho. Sentía algo incontrolable por ella y estaba seguro de que si no conseguía hacer que desapareciera, lo aprovecharía. Lo tenía muy claro.

-¿Qué miras tanto?-Kate frunció el ceño agitando el biberón en sus manos.

Sabía que no había dejado de mirarla ni un solo segundo, y eso le ponía nerviosa. Incluso había tenido miedo de que se le cayera la leche o el agua. Rick tenía ese poder y odiaba que lo usara con ella.

-Estás buena.-respondió devolviéndole la pulla de antes.-Digo, eres buena.

Sonrió satisfecho al ver sus mejillas teñirse poco a poco.

-Se me dan bien los niños.-respondió restándole importancia a la primera afirmación. Cada vez que decía algo así sentía un tirón eléctrico en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Golpeó un par de veces más la culata del biberón para que no quedara nada sin remover allí abajo. Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla cuando un brillo travieso recorrió sus ojos. Sacudió nuevamente el bibe arriba y abajo, de una forma bastante lasciva.

Viendo que Rick se removía un tanto en la silla y apartaba la mirada, fue ella la que sonrió acercándose a Elliot.

Nada más entregárselo dejó el chupete al lado y absorbió la tetina con ganas al mismo tiempo que pataleaba contento la encimera.

-¿Tenías algo que enseñarme?

No la miraba, estaba prestando atención a Elliot y su forma de beber.

Recordó lo que había hecho antes de llegar al Starbucks. Toda la mañana detrás de Giorgio había servido para algo. Tenían una prueba más a favor del caso. Gracias a ella claro.

-Una foto.-se palpó los bolsillos, pero el iPhone no estaba ahí. Su rostro empalideció a medida que veía que no aparecía, como tampoco en la cazadora, estaba segura de que los bolsillos estarían vacios.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó él al ver la falta de color en su cara.

-Mi iPhone. No está.-palparse los bolsillos no la ayudaría a encontrarlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Si lo perdía no solo perdía todas sus fotos, sus videos, sus cosas, sino también la prueba que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Rick se acarició la perilla como disimulo para que no se notara que sonreía. No dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y se colocó detrás de ella. Kate no entendía qué es lo que quería hacer, pero cuando sintió una de sus manos en su nalga izquierda apretar levemente y el vacio de algo que ya no estaba ahí desaparecer, se volvio a la velocidad de la luz.

Se topó de pleno con la pantalla de su iPhone bloqueado y Rick detrás mordiéndose el labio inferior para no sonreír.

-No dejes nunca el móvil ahí, pueden robártelo.-respondió volviendo junto a Elliot, el cual continuaba concentrado en acabar lo antes posible su biberón de las diez.

Se repasó el labio reseco con la lengua sin que él la viera al mismo tiempo que desbloqueaba el iPhone y buscaba la maldita foto. Notaba sus mejillas arder y no era más que el producto de la mano de Rick apretando su trasero. Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito. Vale que ella había empezado con el biberón, sin embargo no le había tocado en ningún momento.

Él fue quién dijo que no quería nada con ella por miedo a hacerle daño, no obstante se molestaba mucho en provocarla en todos los sentidos. Ella no era de esos juegos de ahora sí después no.

-Una foto de Giorgio Montergioni en pleno trapicheo.-le pasó el móvil para que la viera él mismo. Éste alzó las cejas antes de hacerlo, sorprendido.

Cuando viera a Espósito le recordaría lo que dijo la primera vez que Kate entró en la sala de interrogatorios y se fijó en ella. Que sería espectacular de incógnito si la adiestraba.

-¿Te ha visto?

-No creo, he sido rápida.

-La foto está genial, Kate-ella sonrió complacida.-Puedo pasársela a Espo para que la imprima y la pegue en la pizarra, ¿no?

-Claro, lo he hecho por eso.

Los dos giraron la cabeza al escuchar como Elliot abría la boca y producía un ruidito satisfactorio muy mono después de acabarse por completo el biberón.

-¿Estaba bueno, cariño?-Kate volvió a cogerlo en brazos. Él se dejó hacer sin decir nada, asintió y se aferró a su cuello.

Rick los observó mientras se dirigían a la manta que yacía sobre el parquet del comedor que él mismo había preparado hacía rato. Kate lo sentó entre sus piernas y le rodeó la tripa con los brazos para mayor seguridad. Seguramente le decía cosas al oído y él agarraba las figuritas de animales que había traido.

Reparó en que el móvil de Kate seguía en sus manos. Tenía libre acceso a él, desde su galeria de fotos hasta sus conversaciones, sin embargo no quiso invadir esa privacidad. No hasta que pensó en Scott y los celos actuaran por él.

Espósito le respondería rápido y para entonces ya habría ojeado algunos mensajes. En todos se notaba cómo de enamorado estaba él de ella. Frunció el ceño.

Por lo visto aún no se habían acostado, simplemente habían habido caricias superficiales y algunos besos. Eso le calmó lo suficiente, aunque luego pensó en que no debería estar haciendo eso. ¿Desde cuando se interesaba de ese modo en una mujer? Estaba comportándose como un niño, y él era más maduro que todo eso.

Iba a preguntarse el por qué del no poder decidirse con ella, pero Espo apareció a tiempo y con un nuevo mensaje.

"Borra después esto. ¿Qué hacéis juntos?"-Espo

Miró de reojo a la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla reir con Elliot. El pequeño había dejado caer su chupete y ahora le decía el nombre de sus animales a Kate.

"Le he pedido que me ayudase con mi sobrino."-Rick

"¿Hacía cuanto no te quedabas con Elliot?"-Espo

El detective también conocía al niño, pues unos meses después de que naciera se lo había llevado a la comisaria para que todos pudieran conocerlo. Elliot reconocía a Javi siempre que lo veía.

-"Mi hermano está en Washington."-Rick

-"Haber llamado a Gina."-Espo

El agente suspiró. Definitivamente haber llevado a Gina a la comisaria había sido uno de los mayores errores de su vida.

"Kate se apaña mejor y a Elliot le encanta."-Rick

"A ti también te encanta."-Espo.

Se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que minutos antes le había tocado el culo y había sido magnifico. Aun podía sentir la reacción por todo su cuerpo. No obstante ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo sensaciones que surgían cuando estaba cerca de ella.

"No es un buen lugar para hablar de esto."-Rick

"Me parece increíble que no lo niegues después de echarle la charla de su vida a la pobre."-Espo.

"Ocúpate de sacar la foto y deja de meterte en mi vida sentimental."-Rick

"Y tú decidete de una vez, no va a estar toda la vida esperando a que te decidas. Date cuenta."-Espo

La miró. No dejaba de sonreír y eso le hacía sonreír a él aunque no quisiera. Cuando volvió a mirar el móvil su amigo no estaba en línea. Borró los mensajes y dejó los más importantes para que no sospechara.

-¿A qué jugais?-se puso en cuclillas al lado de los dos acariciando la cabeza de Elliot.

-Tutuga.-respondió el pequeño enseñandole la respectiva figurita. Rick rio y miró a Kate.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban cariñosos y atenta al niño que tenía entre sus brazos. Se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el sofá de cuero.

-Para ser tan pequeño es muy inteligente.-comentó Kate tocando varios de los animales que habían esparcidos al lado de Elliot.

Rick se encogió de hombros. Pensó en cómo su hermano se dedicaba a tiempo completo con el niño,enseñándole desde las letras,colores y animales,hasta las formas más sencillas.

-Jameson es constante con él,y lo hace muy bien.-alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla al pequeño, el cual le enseño sus dientecillos al sonreir.

Kate frunció el ceño esta vez pensando en el nombre del periodista. Le sonaba muchísimo y no lograba recordar por qué.

-¿Has dicho que era periodista?

-Ajám.

Rick cogió a Elliot por la cintura, deslizándolo fácilmente sobre el parquet. Sonrió al oirlo reir gracias al movimiento, igual que Kate. Lo colocó entre sus piernas y dejó que se apoyara en su abdomen mientras jugaba alegre con sus animales de plástico.

-Es famoso, ¿verdad?

-Bueno... Sí.

Clavó el codo en la superficie del sofá al mismo tiempo que se giraba para mirarlo directamente.

-¿Qué ha escrito?

Rick bufó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sabía a la perfección sus artículos, sus libros y todo su trabajo, es mas, lo más conocido de él había sido aquel reportaje a su actual cuñada de la comisaria veinte.

-¿Recuerdas aquella ola de calor hace dos o tres veranos?-esperó a que Kate pensara y afirmara.-Escribió un reportaje de la policía de Nueva York.

-¿Sobre una detective llamada Nikki Heat?

Sí que conocía a la chica. Por lo que había escuchado se trataba de la mujer más joven al llegar a detective de homicidios de todo el cuerpo de la policía de Nueva York. Había leido ese reportaje sobre ella y la verdad la había asombrado muchísimo. Sobre todo por la muerte de su madre.

-Es la madre de Elliot y también mi cuñada.-respondió él sin mirarla.

-Es preciosa...-musitó agachando la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-A mi me recuerdas a ella.

* * *

Esa vez si que fijaron los ojos del uno en los del otro. Kate se mordió el labio inferior y una sonrisa escapó entre ellos. Entonces Rick comprendió que esa era su forma de relajarse cuando se ponía nerviosa, y aún más le gustó saber que él le ponía nerviosa.

-Vale, la toalla corre.-rió Rick levantando a Elliot en volandas para que Kate, quién ya traia la toalla lo enfundara en ella.

Una vez estaba totalmente cubierto por la tela, asomó la cabeza a través del único agujero que quedaba y volvió a reír como lo había hecho mientras Rick se había encargado de bañarlo.

Tanto él como Kate rieron también, incapaces de aguantarse.

-Ick-chilló feliz el niño.-Tas mojao.

-Sí, ¿pero quién ha tenido la culpa?-el agente fingió una mueca de enfado que solo hizo que el niño riera aún más.

-Kei.-respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, aterrizando justamente en el pecho de ésta.

La aludida abrió la boca de par en par, indignada y divertida al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero qué mentiroso!-protestó ella bajándolo al suelo.

Lo dejó ahí sentado totalmente cubierto por toallas. En algún caso si caía, estas amortiguarían su caida. Elliot se desprendió fácilmente de la suya, dejando que cayera sobre su cintura.

Una vez se hubo girado hacia Rick, vio que la miraba con un brillo extraño. Tenía el pelo mojado por todos lados, al igual que el sweater azul y los vaqueros.

Bañar a Elliot había sido todo un desafío, y más cuando le gustaba salpicar y apuntar con la alcachofa a su tío.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-comenzó a retroceder por instinto, y sus ojos reflejaron desconfianza.

-Mírame, estoy chopado y tú seca. No es coincidencia.-respondió él riendo al mismo tiempo que la apuntaba con el grifo.

-¿Porque no estaba dentro tal vez?

Rick se detuvo un momento, pero no bajó su "arma" sino que siguió apuntándola. Sin decir nada, se metió dentro y activó el plato de ducha superior. Kate escuchó el agua, sin embargo no podía verlo, pues la pared de vidrio azul se lo impedía.

Intentó correr hacia la puerta cuando Rick derrapó al salir con tanta velocidad, que incluso casi cae sobre las baldosas. Él fue más rápido y gracias a una llave pudo bloquearla mientras la levantaba y entraba con ella en la ducha.

Kate gritó por el contacto con el agua, sintiendo como se exapandía por todo su cuerpo y la empapaba. En cambio, Rick seguía abrazándola y ella notaba su calor corporal.

Nunca le había visto de ese modo. Juguetón, cariñoso, divertido... Era una faceta que se salía de su comportamiento frío y calculador.

-Eres gilipollas.-tiritó un poco, pero Rick no podía fijarse en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de la joven pegándose al jersey. Reguló la manivela del agua y consiguió que saliera más caliente.

-Aquí tenemos que ir a iguales.-ese fue su argumento de defensa.

Los labios de Kate se veían rojos, no obstante estaban fríos. Maldijo en voz baja al agente, sabiendo que si cogía un resfriado sería solo culpa suya.

Salió antes que ella. No se preocupó de buscar una toalla para él, sino para Kate. Esperó a que saliera y la arropó, justo como había hecho ella antes con Elliot.

Sacudió sus brazos intentando que entrara en calor e inevitablemente su mirada se dirigió a sus labios.

El pelo mojado caía con desorden sobre la tela de la toalla, marcando sus facciones y haciéndola muy sexy. Sus manos ya no acariciaban sus brazos, sino que se deslizaban por la piel de su mejilla buscando contacto.

Los dos agacharon la mirada al mismo tiempo queriendo encontrar la razón de su interrupción, y cuando vieron que se trataba de Elliot desnudo y medio tiritando corrieron a volverle a tapar para llevarlo a la habitación y vestirlo.

Rick seguía mojado una vez hubo entrado en el dormitorio del piso superior. Kate quiso preguntar si se trataba de un cuarto para alguien invitado o si vivían allí, pues estaba bastante decorada como para tenerlo olvidado. Aun así preferió no decir nada y observar.

-¿Sabes poner un pañal?

Gracias a Dios la habitación mantenía el calor prodecente de la calefacción interna de la casa. Ésta recorría la casa mediante unos conductos de ventilación que calentaban desde el suelo hasta el techo cualquier cosa.

No obstante se deshizo de la camiseta demasiado mojada como para sentirse cómodo y dejó que la mirada despistada de Kate lo mirara.

La chica tampoco pudo resistirse mucho. Su cuerpo era algo sobrenatural, estaba trabajado por todos lados. Sus pectorales duros y fuertes, sus abdominales definidas y sus músculos pélvicos igual. Un conjunto digno de admirar, solo que ella lo hacía con un poco de discreción.

-Sí.

-¿Podrías?

-Solo si prometes poner tú el siguiente.-lo miró divertida y él se encogió de hombros diciéndole que no prometía nada.

Kate le entregó la toalla para que pudiera secarse un poco mientras tanto y se dispuso a acomodar a Elliot en el plástico especial que servía como cambiador portátil.

El pequeño estaba tumbado sobre la cama de matrimonio, mirando a la pareja desde abajo y con la mano demasiado ocupada en tocar su cosita.

-Rick.-rió ella.-Lo siento, pero me hace mucha gracia.

Castle rió también y Elliot lo imitó convencido de que lo que estaba haciendo era gracioso.

-Me recuerda a mi cuando mis amigas tienen la regla.

Kate frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar la palabra amiga, referiéndose a las chicas con las que mantenía relaciones sexuales. Eso le hizo pensar en que si se acostaran, una o varias veces sería alguien más en ese número, y no le gustó mucho.

Abrió el pañal mientras con la mano libre agarraba las dos piernas de Elliot y las levantaba al unísono, cortando esa relación entre su mano y su cosita. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había ajustado todo a su cintura, había comprobado que no dejaba hueco y lo había puesto en pie.

-Wow, eres rápida.

Rick por el contrario, había sido un buen espectador. Sobre todo al notar la incomodidad entre los dos como reacción ante la mención de sus amigas. Él no era nadie para decir nada, si ella estaba celosa o molesta, él también lo había estado y lo seguía estando de su novio o lo que fuera Scott.

-Te dije que se me dan bien.-le dedicó una sonrisa rápida.-Vas a tener que dejarme al menos una camiseta.

-Claro, no hay problema.-saliendo de la puerta le preguntó si quería que pusiera su ropa en la secadora, tal solo debería de esperar una hora como máximo hasta poder ponérsela.

Ella asintió sin decir nada, demasiado inmiscuida en sus pensamientos. Dejaron a Elliot en un recinto que construyeron rápidamente con varios cojines altos para que estuviera seguro viendo alguna película de Disney mientras ellos buscaban algo que ponerse.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó contemplando el armario y pensando en qué podía dejarle.

-Un poco...-respondió ella sentada al borde de su propia cama.

La habitación era varonil, olía a él, a One Million y era algo muy sexy. Tenía dos cuadros en dos paredes paralelas. Uno era de un elefante y otro de un león de aspecto feroz. La cama, como se esperaba, era cómoda, y entonces sí que se obligó a pensar en la cantidad de mujeres que habrían pasado por ahí.

-Una camiseta de manga larga mia debería servirte como vestido...-comentó distraido.

-Lo más seguro.

Eligió una con el estampado del FBI, de esas que se pegan a tu cuerpo, realzan la figura y proporcionan calor. Kate la miró.

Se dio cuenta de que Rick seguía allí, y pensó en que la dejaba elegir entre irse y cambiarse a solas o darle el lujo de verla.

Se decantó por la segunda.

Quitarse la camiseta fue un trabajo más o menos difícil teniendo en cuenta de que si se pegaba a su piel era culpa del agua. Él no se esperaba eso, así que no apartó la mirada de su sujetador negro de encaje. Agradeció mentalmente el haber decidido ponerse ese justamente ese día, pues era uno de los que más levantaban su pecho.

Estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Los dos sentían eso en el estómago que les decía, bueno, que les obligaba a unirse con el otro y no soltarse hasta estar saciados, pero no hacían caso. Ella lo notaba en su visible ensanche en la zona de la bragueta del vaquero, y él en la abertura de sus labios y lo resecos que estaban.

Rick vaciló en acercarse, pero acabó haciéndolo. Tanto, que casi chocaron y ella temió por caer de espaldas, sin embargo no lo hizo. Notó la suavidad de su piel cerca de la suya. Su tripa y la de ella estaban peligrosamente cerca. De nuevo vaciló para besarla. En lugar de eso desabrochó su propio vaquero y lo deslizó uno o dos centímetros más abajo y por primera vez se dio cuenta del tatuaje de su cintura, y del piercing de su ombligo.

* * *

Para cuando salió, Kate ya estaba al lado de Elliot disfrutando de "Buscando a Nemo". Él miró la televisión alcanzando a ver la invasión de medusas que ésta sufría, pero el pequeño parecía disfrutar con eso. Comía algo parecido a una galleta de chocolate que supuso que Kate le había dado.

Ella, apoyada en el sofá giró la cara para mirarlo. En ese mismo instante, al verla tan preciosa, tan natural y tan terriblemente perfecta se arrepintió de no haberla besado. Sabía que si seguía bajando el pantalón no podría controlarse y acabaría poseyéndola en su cama. No podía.

La había mirado a los ojos, había visto su reflejo en la negrura de lo que eran los de ella, y había visto algo que nunca antes había visto en los de otra mujer. Amor.

-¿Nemo?-preguntó sentándose en el lado opuesto. Seguía sin camiseta, no creía que la necesitara, él se paseaba así de normal. En cambio sí que había decidido ponerse unos pantalones de chandal.

-Le encanta.-Rick sonrió.-Tenías que haberlo visto cuando han salido los tiburones.

-Ibuones.-repitió con la boca llena mientras asentía.

El agente del FBI le acarició el pelo castaño suavemente. Le miró, y luego miró a Kate. Y por un mínimo segundo pensó que si algún día sucedía algo así no le importaría vivirlo con ella.

-Lo que ha pasado antes...-comenzó a decir Kate.

-Me he descontrolado, lo siento.-respondió él sin saber qué decir.

Se suponía que no quería tener nada de ese estilo con ella por si acaban haciéndose daño el uno al otro, pero también era él quien necesitaba la cercanía y odiaba cuando no estaba a su lado.

Pensó en las palabras de Espósito, en el decidirse. No se sentía capaz de empezar una relación que no acabara mal, o que no fuera más que sexual, no podía. Seguía teniendo miedo después de tantos años.

-Rick, me confundes.-él la miró.-Me dices que no, que no quieres nada, pero luego vienes, me miras de esa forma, me provocas, te atreves a acercarte y bajarme el pantalón, y otra vez vuelves a huir. Yo no puedo estar así. Si no le hago daño a Scott me lo hago a mi, si quiero estar con él, pienso que lo hago mal porque realmente quién me atrae eres tú, no sé qué hacer.

-No hagas nada.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

-No lo sé Kate, no sé qué decirte, qué hacer. Esto es muy nuevo para mi. No quiero más errores en mi vida.

Kate sintió cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y cómo algo se clavaba con fuerza en su estómago. Eso le había dolido.

-¿Acabas de llamarme error?-musitó incapaz de alzar la voz, sabiendo que si lo hacia acabaría llorando.

-No, no. No es lo qué quería decir.-rectificó rápidamente al verla así. Ni el mismo se creía que acababa de decir lo que había dicho, ni se imaginaba el efecto que eso había tenido en ella.

-Me voy, no me llames, por favor.

Se levantó decidida y se sintió estúpida por no estar ya vestida. Maldijo todo lo que pudo entre lágrimas dentro del cuarto de la secadora al mismo tiempo que se enfundaba en su propia ropa con rabia.

Necesitaba alejarse, de él, de todo.

Él la esperaba de pie en la puerta del cuartito, pero ella lo ignoró. Continuó llamándola, y ella siguió haciendo como si no lo oía. Besó la cara de Elliot, el cual no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y también la llamó cuando vio que agarraba su cazadora de cuero, abría la puerta principal y desaparecía por ella con un sonoro portazo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo prometido es deuda! Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capi*_***

**Para los que leen mi otro fic, comprobarán que esto es una gran diferencia conforme acabó el otro, es como una pequeña disculpa:')**

**Esta trama es genial y me encanta escribirla, pero aún me gusta más que vosotros la disfruteis y aprecieis, así que teneis fic para rato, al igual que con Memories.**

**Un beso a todas y todos, y por favor, comentad y dejadme saber vuestra opinión:***

* * *

Se ajustó el micrófono que llevaba pegado en el interior del forro de la cazadora y miró a Javi, esperando instrucciones.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?-preguntó cauteloso al mismo tiempo que tecleaba algo en su ordenador.

-Por algo estoy aquí, ¿no crees?-echó un vistazo a la pizarra blanca, dónde una foto policial de Giorgio sujetando un cartel con su identificación le devolvió una dura y desafiante mirada.

A su lado, varias fotografías que ella misma había hecho a escondidas a "La Guarida", a su zona en la universidad y a los amigos con los que frecuentaba, permanecían desordenadas formando las líneas rectas de un cuadrado.

Por último, en grande sobre la cabeza de Giorgio estaba escrito su nombre en permanente negro. Revisó una y otra vez algunos de los delitos que se le atribuían, como posesión indebida, allanamiento de morada, tráfico, resistencia policial y probablemente algún homicidio.

Leer eso produjo que su carne se volviera de gallina, y que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda como un pequeño aviso de lo que le pasaría a ella si fallaba.

Era una misión simple, medianamente fácil y táctica. Sólo tenía que acercarse a "La Guarida", preguntar por él, y conseguir unos gramos de cocaína cómo prueba irrefutable de lo que estaba pasando.

-A Rick no le va a gustar.-un pinchazo se clavó en su estómago al escuchar su nombre. De nuevo, una semana sin hablarle, manteniendo el contacto suficiente gracias a la comisaria y rehuyendo de cualquier otra doble intención.

Seguía dolida por sus palabras. Había dicho que no quería cometer más errores, y aunque eso no dijera del todo que ella lo fuera, la forma en que se expresó dio por contado que acabaría siéndolo. Ella odiaba que la gente la juzgara sin llegar a conocerla, cómo habían hecho todos tanto en el instituto como en la universidad.

Llegaría el momento en el que deberían hablar, o al menos mirarse más de un segundo, sin embargo ella había decidido posponerlo.

-Fue él quién insistió en meterme aquí, además, tú diriges esto, no lo hago por mi cuenta.-Espo torció el labio no muy de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir, pero tampoco dijo nada.-Si se enfada, que se joda.

Javier había notado la tensión que irradiaba entre los dos esa misma semana. Incluso le había preguntado a Lanie en uno de sus encuentros amorosos si ella sabía algo que él no supiera, o que Rick no le había contado. Fue en vano, pues la mejor amiga de su nueva compañera estaba en igualdad de condiciones. Ni Rick, ni Kate decían nada de lo que fuera qué había sucedido entre ellos, y menos aún se hablaban o se miraban más de la cuenta.

Para él, la situación era muy incómoda. Y después de que Kate dijese ese tipo de comentarios envenenados, conseguía darle más hierro al asunto.

-Vale, no vas a estar sola, yo te seguiré poco a poco hasta colocarme a unos metros del bar, junto con mi compañero Kevin para poder escucharte y grabar toda la conversación.-cogió su cazadora del respaldo de la silla y se enfundó en ella mientras continuaba la explicación.-Si por algún caso pasase algo, allí te colocaremos un chaleco antibalas y estarás rodeada de policías que no dudarán en apretar el gatillo.

Kate asintió cabizbaja. Un nudo en la garganta le dificultaba el tragar, al igual que sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho. La adrenalina hacía efecto, mezclándose con el miedo en las profundidades de su estómago. Al principio no pensaba que fuese tan peligroso, pero viendo la gran protección que tenía a sus espaldas comenzaba a arrepentirse.

* * *

La calle del bar llevaba un ritmo normal, sin nada qué la hiciera parecer sospechosa. Las personas paseaban por allí, se detenían en los puestos ambulantes de comida rápida o leían un periódico sentados en el banco más cercano. Desde los ojos de Kate no se veía a nadie de la policía ni ningún vehículo, aunque después supuso que acudir allí con uno que llevase dibujado el rótulo característico de esta haría que la misión se fuera a la porra.

El Crown Victoria de Espósito frenó delicadamente cera de una enorme furgoneta de frutas y verduras, o al menos eso dejaba ver la carrocería adornada con naranjas, uvas, tomates y demás. Pero, una vez dentro, lo último que podía llegarse a ver era eso.

Estaba llena de pantallas de vigilancia apuntando todas a la entrada de la taberna o al conjunto de ventanas exteriores, buscando buenos planos del interior del local.

Sentado detrás de ellas se encontraba un hombre, de la edad de Espósito y Rick, o al menos eso parecía, con unos cascos y un micrófono para hablar adherido a ellos. Su pelo era rubio, no como el de Castle, que era más bien castaño claro y a veces cobrizo, era rubio puro.

-Kate, este es Kevin Rían, mi compañero en bandas organizadas y antivicio.-dijo el cubano haciendo que el hombre rubio se girara para mirarla. Solo ahí pudo ver que sus ojos eran azules. De un azul muy parecido al cielo y al agua cuando estaba en calma, sencillamente preciosos.

-Hola, Kate.-le estrechó la mano con amabilidad. Ella sonrió al ver los pocos centímetros que le sacaba gracias a sus tacones y cómo él tenía que elevar un poco la mirada.

-Encantada, Kevin.

No parecía americano. Su pelo, sus ojos, su piel pálida denotaban otra nacionalidad. Podría tratarse de un irlandés o un noruego. Fue mucho más gracioso cuando Espo se colocó a su lado y el contraste se notó aún más con la piel oscura del segundo. Ellos sí eran de la misma altura.

-¿Cómo tenemos las cosas, Ryan?

Kevin volvió a su asiento, colocándose los cascos en el proceso. Tecleó algo y al instante las cámaras cambiaron de ángulo, mostrando tejados, esquinas y vehículos.

-El FBI está aquí.-Kate entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor.

En tres tejados se encontraban tres tiradores diferentes con un rifle en las manos y un traje negro de combate. Esos eran los más diferentes, pues las demás personas a las que estaba enfocando la cámara si eran agentes no lo parecían.

-Y van de paisanos.-añadió Espósito leyendo la mente de Kate. Los dos policías se miraron sin comprender, y mucho menos lo hacía ella, ajena a todo lo que se estaba tramando fuera.-¿Por qué?

La puerta trasera se abrió con un chasquido metálico, haciendo que todos se giraran en esa dirección. Kate agachó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula al reconocer al nuevo pasajero a bordo.

-Porque han decidido acabarlo todo con Beckett.-respondió Rick quitándose las gafas de sol a juego con su característico Armani negro.

-¿Acabar toda la misión?-preguntó Espósito sorprendido.

La voz de Rick fue firme y tensa, lo que hizo que todos se dieran cuenta de qué él no era partidario de ello.

-Sí. Quieren que Kate entre, pida lo que tenga que pedir y cuanto antes hacer la redada y pillar a Giorgio.

-No pueden hacer eso.-Espósito se acercó a la aludida que aún continuaba mirando el suelo. No quería cruzar una mirada con Rick y que él viera el miedo en sus ojos. Estaba escuchándolos hablar, ella era el cebo.

Entrar ahí ya no parecía tan fácil.

-Lo harán.-respondió él ceñudo acariciándose la barbilla.

Miró de reojo a Kate. Sabía lo que pretendía, evitar el contacto visual para no poder adivinar sus emociones, pero no era tan difícil. Nueva en todo eso, nunca había entrado en acción y ahora daba un paso enorme dentro de una investigación dónde si fuera mal podría salir hasta herida. Tenía miedo, estaba seguro.

Quería abrazarla y hacerle saber que iba a estar ahí fuera, esperándola y haciendo todo lo posible para que acabara rápido y pudiese volver a su vida normal y olvidarse de él.

Escuchó los bufidos indignados de su amigo como si estuvieran en un segundo plano. Solo podía repasar el contorno del mentón de la chica, apretado, al igual que su ceño se encontraba fruncido.

Kate era dura, valiente y sabría controlar la situación.

-Va a venir conmigo, me han pedido que le explique unas cuantas cosas.-mintió.

Si iba a entrar ahí dentro sola, necesitaba tener unos minutos de intimidad con ella.

Kate lo miró por primera vez desde que había entrado a los ojos. Hubiera jurado que de su boca había escapado un pequeño suspiro al hacerlo.

Mantuvieron el contacto visual el uno al otro, no sabiendo muy bien quién debía ser el primero en salir. Finalmente Kate pasó por su lado, y se perdió detrás de las grandes puertas de metal.

Rick la encontró apoyada en la parte lateral que no miraba hacia "La Guarida", ya que la furgoneta permanecía aparcada en paralelo.

Miraba hacia la esquina, pendiente de otro agente del FBI encubierto. Éste ojeaba un teléfono de forma distraída y de vez en cuando rastreaba la zona con sigilo.

-Kate, mírame.-la chica chasqueó la lengua queriendo aparentar aburrimiento antes de hacer lo que le había pedido.

Observó el resentimiento en sus ojos, el desafío. Por unos segundos quiso sonreír cómo no lo había hecho nunca. ¿Qué hacía esa chica con él?

-Vas a entrar sola. Llevas el micro, intenta no parecer nerviosa, no utilizar gestos que te delaten, no mirar a todos lados si te agobias, nosotros estaremos vigilándote.

-No creo que esté preparada para esto.-respondió sin saber muy bien por qué había sido sincera.

Las ganas de salir corriendo de allí eran reales. Mentalmente no se encontraba muy estable, Rick la perturbaba con sus palabras, con su mirada, y ahora llevar sobre sus hombros una operación delicada estaba agobiándola.

-Siempre supe que lo estarías.-él decidió pagarle con la misma moneda. Se sintió satisfecho al haber captado toda su atención.

-¿Por qué no eligen a otra persona con formación policial?-carraspeó antes de formular la pregunta y cruzarse de brazos.

La tensión que se había creado después de sus palabras podía haberse cortado con unas tijeras si el caso lo hubiera permitido. Lo más extraño era la sensación en su pecho, esa corazonada que le aseguraba que si él permanecía ahí fuera nada malo podía pasarle.

-Porque ven adecuado que seas tú. Supongo que porque también saben que conoces a Giorgio, que vas a su universidad y porque saben que te he entrenado yo.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior mientras agachaba la mirada, nerviosa. Sí, sabía defenderse en el cuerpo a cuerpo, sabía desarmar a su oponente tal y cómo lo había practicado con Rick, pero eso era diferente. No tenía esa duda constante de bloquearse y recibir un disparo en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, él sostenía algo en sus manos.

-Es un chaleco antibalas.-explicó levantándolo un poco para que pudiera verlo mejor. Ella conocía eso, los había visto en uno de los armarios de la comisaria. Todo el mundo sabía que se utilizaban para no salir herido por un arma de fuego.-Esto te proporcionará más seguridad que otra cosa.

Una parte de su cuerpo se relajó, sabiendo que al menos si no le disparaban en la cabeza saldría viva de allí. Arrugó la cara gracias a ese desagradable pensamiento.

-¿Vas a estar controlándolo?-no sabía por qué preguntaba eso, pero cuando él asintió ella pudo respirar un poco mejor.-No voy a dejarte sola en todo esto.

Entreabrió los labios, mirándolo fíjamente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Rick Castle? Comenzaba a sorprenderla, pues nunca antes había dicho cosas de ese tipo, aunque esa mirada sí la conocía. Ella solía adquirir la misma cada vez que lo miraba.

Quiso hablarle brevemente sobre lo que había pasado la semana anterior en su casa, y no hablaba solo de su mención de un "error" sino del momento tan íntimo que habían compartido en su dormitorio. De la corriente eléctrica que ambos habían sentido justo cuando su piel se hubo juntado con la suya, de sus labios secándose bajo su mirada, de la anticipación en su rostro, de las ganas que creía inexistentes. Sin embargo, no había tiempo.

-Quítate la cazadora.-le ordenó con voz firme. Ella frunció el ceño sin comprender.-¿No querrás que te ponga esto encima de la ropa?

-Sería una gran idea.-respondió ella sarcástica mientras deslizaba la chaqueta por sus antebrazos.

Rick pegó su cuerpo al de ella, de tal modo que solo eran unos centímetros los que los separaban. Abrió el chaleco, cruzando una mirada ardiente con ella.

-Una vez dentro pregunta por Giorgio.-la ayudó a colocárselo bien una vez hubo metido ambos brazos dentro.-Eres sexy, coquetea con él, ya sabes.-dijo como si nada apretando los cierres que colgaban de su estómago.

Kate se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla obligándose a no sonreír. Pocas veces él le había reconocido que la veía guapa, pero nunca sexy. Ella lo comprobaba en la forma que tenía de repasarla de arriba abajo incluso cuando no estaba mirando. No obstante no lo había mencionado hasta ahora.

-Yo no puedo escucharos pero vosotros a mi sí.-Rick asintió.-¿Y si me veo con dudas o noto peligro?

El agente se acarició la barbilla. Ella tenía razón, podrían confundir su nerviosismo con una verdadera amenaza o una falsa alarma.

-Utiliza la palabra "rojo" en cualquier contexto y entraremos.-respondió esperando a que ella aceptara.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía con más ganas de entrar y acabar con todo ese lío de la policía, del FBI, de las misiones... ¿De Rick?

-Vale, lo intentaré.-comprobó que la cazadora ocultara bien el chaleco antibalas. Parecía que Castle había pensado también en eso, ya que comenzó a tocar su estómago, sus hombros y su espalda.

-El FBI está cubriendo todas las salidas y los callejones.-sin quererlo o queriendo acarició la mejilla de la chica con el pulgar.-Cuantas con muchos refuerzos.

Kate agradeció estar apoyada en el camión al sentir sus piernas flojear. El olor de Rick era fuerte y si añadía su caricia a eso podía convertirse en un cóctel mortal. Perdida en sus ojos azules no sabía qué hacer. Él no apartaba su mano, sin embargo ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

-Tienes que ir ya.-susurró molesto. Reparó en el pinganillo dentro de su oreja. Estaban pidiéndole que se fuera y que comenzara la operación.

-No permitas que me pase nada.-el susurro pilló desprevenido a Rick. Alzó un poco las cejas, pero asintió.

Antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada, o alguien los interrumpiera, besó su labio superior y después su labio inferior, consiguiendo la mirada más confusa de Kate.

-Ten cuidado.

Ella asintió con las ganas de devolverle el beso quemándole por dentro, pero sólo pudo mirarle de esa forma que únicamente conocían ellos dos y darse la vuelta en dirección a "La Guarida".

* * *

-La has besado.

Ni siquiera había puesto un pie de nuevo en la furgoneta espía cuando Espósito se abalanzó sobre él.

-No deberías escuchar o ver conversaciones ajenas.-respondió Rick pasando por su lado con la prioridad de mantener vigilada a Kate.

-Ha sido sin querer.

Rick le miró enarcando una ceja.

-Sin querer queriendo.

-Algo así.-el cubano se encogió de hombros.-El caso es que lo has hecho.

-Lo he hecho.-repitió éste cansado.

Kate cruzaba la calle y estaba a punto de entrar en la taberna. Él había estado ahí con ella semanas atrás, en el cumpleaños de Espósito. Por suerte conocía el recinto.

-Estoy dentro.-la voz de Kate irrumpió en la pequeña furgoneta. Eso hizo que el policía cerrara la boca dispuesto a contestar a Rick.

-Ryan, apunta a la ventana cercana a la barra.-ordenó éste sentándose en la silla contigua.

El plano se amplió lo máximo posible y los tres se inclinaron para poder distinguir bien a las figuras.

Las manos de Kate sudaban, agradeció que fueran solo sus manos. Detrás de la barra se encontraba un chico de su edad, parecía el camarero que los había atendido la última vez que había estado allí, pero no lo era.

Suspiró. El beso de Rick continuaba en su cabeza, y lo más duro era que no podía sacarlo. Inspiró profundamente antes de mentalizarse de su próximo paso.

-Hola.-intentó fingir una voz sensual, cosa que dio resultado, pues el camarero se acercó veloz a ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti preciosa?

Ella rio de forma falsa, en su mejor intento de coqueteo al mismo tiempo que se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Estaba muy sorprendida consigo misma y con lo bien que llevaba la situación.

-Querría ver a Giorgio.-el joven frunció el ceño. Ella pestañeó lentamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Eres su amiga?

Rick se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla. Se sintió estúpido sabiendo que eran celos lo que estaba apoderándose de él. Ese tío se aproximaba demasiado a Kate.

-Voy a su universidad y, bueno-todos vieron como hacía una pausa y agarraba una cereza de un cuenco cercano y jugaba con ella sobre sus labios-sé lo suyo con la mercancía...

Rick tragó saliva. Su cuello enrojeció por momentos. Temía que su entrepierna también lo hiciera.

-Lo está haciendo genial.-susurró Ryan moviendo sus dedos por las teclas. Al instante vieron el progreso de la grabación mezclándose con la voz de Kate.

-Podría llamarle.-respondió el chico. Acto seguido se colgó el paño que había usado para limpiar la superficie de la barra en el hombro.

-Esperaré aquí.-Kate se mordió el labio inferior.

La presión, el nerviosismo, cualquier cosa que había sentido antes de entrar había desaparecido por arte de magia. Se sentía segura y esa seguridad le proporcionaba la mejor actuación de su vida. Eso, y el hecho de saber que Rick estaba viéndola y escuchándola.

-¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

Lo que sí era irritante era soportar la inútil mirada de coqueteo que le lanzaba. Dejando de lado su constante atención al poco escote que lucía.

-Kate.-respondió de nuevo riendo.

El joven continuó mirándola con ese brillo secreto en sus ojos hasta adentrarse en las escaleras que descendían al sótano.

-No sé si me estáis viendo, pero de momento todo va bien. Ha bajado y ahora subirá Georgio.-susurró lo más disimulado que pudo. Sabía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta, sin embargo informar no estaba mal.

-Cuando suba Georgio, ella lo entretendrá un rato antes de que pasemos a la acción.-dijo Rick.

Espósito y Ryan asintieron sin decir nada, de acuerdo con él. Aún sabiendo que todo marchaba tal cual lo previsto no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba dentro.

Kate se giró al escuchar dos pares de pies ascender por la crujiente escalera de madera. Primero apareció el camarero con el que había estado hablando, seguido de éste Giorgio, vestido también de traje. La imagen de Rick apareció en su mente.

Sonrió desde allí, esperando la misma respuesta por parte de él. Éste lo hizo.

Su pelo rubio parecía más teñido que natural. Era alto, bastante, y viendo cómo se marcaban sus músculos bajo el traje comprobó que también era fuerte.

Su sonrisa se fue borrando a medida que un segundo camarero lo paró justo cuando se dirigía hacia ella. Debió de empalidecer, pues lo conocía, era el mismo que había reconocido la placa de Rick en un descuido.

Le dijo algo a Giorgio mientras él la miraba fijamente. Asintió después de que el otro joven se retirara. Ni siquiera lo había visto aparecer.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda.-dijo entre dientes, girándose. Fingió que se cruzaba de piernas sobre el taburete, aprovechando para añadir:-Rick, el camarero que nos vio creo que le ha avisado de quién soy. Espera mi señal y prepárate por favor.

Castle se levantó de un salto. Espósito acudió a su lado.

-Joder.

-Llama a todos y avisa el estado de la situación.-dijo el cubano agachándose esta vez junto a Ryan.

Rick no dijo nada. Sacó el iPhone de su pantalón y pulsó la marcación rápida.

-Soy Castle.-Espo lo miró de reojo. Su voz era dura, muy dura, y eso era porque Kate estaba dentro.-Sí, hay un problema. Uno de los camareros ha reconocido a la chica y creemos que el capo lo sabe.

Sujetó el móvil con una mano mientras se desprendía de la chaqueta del traje. Le había prometido protegerla y eso estaba haciendo. No iba a ser otro que él quién iba a coordinar la operación de asalto.

-Preparad a todos, yo dirigiré.-colgó la llamada cuando la chaqueta reposaba ya sobre el respaldo de la silla de Ryan.

-¿Vas a entrar?

-Ni lo dudes.-respondió Rick clavando sus ojos en las profundidad oscura que eran los de Espo.

-Chicos, chicos, mirad. Kate ya está hablando con Giorgio.

Se inclinaron expectantes para escuchar la conversación.

-Hola, preciosa.

Kate tragó saliva con fuerza queriendo que su nuevo e inesperado nerviosismo no se notase mucho. Sonrió.

-¿Preciosa? No es para tanto.-se mordió el dedo índice sin dejar de mirarlo a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Eres una chica impresionante.-El rubio se estiró solo para repasar todo su cuerpo.-¿A qué se debe este placer?

Controló lo máximo posible su voz cuando vio una Glock asomar por su cintura una vez se hubo apoyado en la barra. Dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo, volvían a estar mojadas.

-Voy a la misma universidad que tú.-dijo finalmente. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos con un movimiento sensual.-Y bueno, me han comentado algo sobre tu "negocio".-hizo comillas con los dedos riendo de la forma más estúpida posible.

Si hacía el papel de chica tonta y coqueta, tal vez podría parecer ignorante, o mejor, inofensiva.

-Veo que soy famoso.-Giorgio se acarició la barbilla. Kate vio como su mirada se paseó desde la puerta principal hasta las diversas ventanas de cristal.

-Y no solo por las drogas.-decidió ganar terreno con la mejor baza que podía obtener en esas circunstancias.

Acercó un poco más el taburete al joven sin dejar de mirarlo. Quiso expresar un ardiente deseo de sexo en sus ojos y para ello pensó en que era Rick con el que hablaba.

Giorgio pareció complacido pues la miró de la misma forma antes de ofrecerle una copa.

-Ryan,¿tienes otro micrófono para que yo pueda escucharla?-el irlandés asintió. Rebusco en uno de los cajones montados debajo del escritorio que sostenía las numerosas pantallas hasta que finalmente levantó la mano y en ella estaba el objeto.

Rick se lo colocó en la oreja restante, pues en la otra escuchaba las órdenes del FBI. Al instante escuchó la suave voz de Kate en un intento de coqueteo que comenzaba a hervirle la sangre.

Salió a través de las puertas metálicas, dónde varios agentes estaban esperándolo, vestidos para la ocasión. Llevaban un chaleco antibalas negro con las iniciales del FBI en amarillo, justo en el pecho. Le tendieron uno y no tardó ni un minuto en enfundarse en él.

-¿Refuerzos?-preguntó cogiendo varias pistolas que le iban ofreciendo.

-Los tiradores están listo. La parte trasera del local bloqueada, las ventanas vigiladas y nosotros esperamos sus órdenes señor.-respondió uno de ellos.

Rick sujetó la Glock con la boca, asintiendo de acuerdo con todo lo que su hombre decía. En este tipo de situaciones tomar el mando era peligroso desde la perspectiva de cargar con varias vidas a sus espaldas. Él estaba al mando del pelotón, por lo tanto si algo salía mal las culpas caerían encima suya.

-Esperad a que yo de la orden.-las cabezas de los chicos se movieron al unísono.-Ella tiene la palabra clave.

Les pidió que se colocaran detrás de él, en fila y agachados. Era la mejor forma de coger velocidad si querían recorrer los veinte metros que les separaba del bar a pie.

Apretó el pinganillo de Kate contra su oído, ignorando el parloteo en su otra oreja. Agudizó el sentido hacia su voz y se concentró.

-Cuéntame más de ti, Kate.

La aludida lo miró por encima de su mojito, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Notaba el ambiente muy raro, y la corazonada no era buena.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-repasó la pajita negra con los labios sonriendo.

-Con quién trabajas.-su corazón se aceleró.-Si es que trabajas, claro.

Lo sabía. Sabía quién era y que cooperaba con la policía. Estaba segura de que era eso lo había dicho el camarero.

-No trabajo, no.-saltó de tema siendo consciente de que debía cerrar ya todo.-Pero sabes, me encantan los coches.

Esa vez fue Giorgio el que frunció el ceño, sin embargo no dijo nada, se limitó a beber el poco whisky que quedaba en su vaso de un trago.

-¿Cual es tu preferido?-el sonido del cristal golpeando la barra hizo que sonriera. Esperó que Rick escuchara lo que iba a decir.

-Los BMW.-esperó hasta que Giorgio mordió el anzuelo.

-¿Algún color en especial?-vio como se llevaba la mano al cinturón descuidadamente y esa fue su oportunidad para responder.

-Los rojos.

Contuvo el aliento un par de segundos, aparentando la mayor tranquilidad posible. Pero nadie entró.

-Buen juego, guapa.-desenfundó la pistola disfrutando de la situación, observando cómo cambiaba el rostro de la chica y su seguridad se esfumaba.-Levanta.

Kate hizo lo que se le ordenó, las piernas le temblaban. Ni siquiera podía respirar, el miedo la había paralizado. Quería llorar, llorar porque iba a morir y porque había confiado a Rick su vida y él la había fallado.

-Te gusta mezclarte con los polis, eh.-se acercó a ella sin vacilar, con el cañón apuntando directamente a su frente. Ella apretó la mandíbula y las manos, obligándose a mantenerse fría y serena.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Oh, vamos.-sonrió él. Acarició su pelo divertido con el dorso de la pistola. Quería jugar con ella, con su miedo.-Me han dicho que estuvisteis aquí hace un par de semanas, tú y dos de ellos.

Cerró los ojos. Si le golpeaba en la entrepierna la pistola seguiría muy cerca de ella y no estaba segura de si el chaleco la protegería de esa cercanía.

Justo cuando pensaba que ese era el final, que acabaría desangrándose en el suelo, la puerta principal voló contra la pared más cercana.

-Policía de Nueva York, está rodeado, suéltala.-viendo que Giorgio se distraía mirando a Rick, hizo lo que había estado pensando y rodó por el suelo antes de que él pudiera contraatacar.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos.-gritó Rick a sus hombres perplejos. Giorgio se retorcía en el suelo mientras se agarraba la entrepierna e insultaba a Kate casi sollozando. Ella estaba agachada detrás de una de las mesas.

La pistola seguía al lado de su cuerpo, y cuando vio que podía cogerla y de un disparo acabar con ella, pues estaba a tiro, corrió a golpearla, alejándola completamente de su alcance.

Los demás se ocuparon de su detención, de buscar la mercancía posible en el sótano de la taberna y de encontrar a los demás componentes.

Por suerte a esa hora del día no había clientela, y nadie había presenciado el encuentro de Giorgio y Kate, ni nadie había salido herido.

-¡Kate!-Rick guardó su arma en la funda. Ella seguía acurrucada entre las mesas.-Kate, ven.-le agarró de la mano y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, besando repetidas veces su frente.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto, joder?-se sintió culpable al ver las lágrimas surcar su rostro y el palpable miedo en su voz.-Podría haber muerto Rick.

-No hubiera dejado que te pasase nada.-Kate le miró fijamente. Encontró verdad en sus palabras, y algo mucho más que preocupación.

-¿Por qué?-musitó. Seguía abrazado a él, incapaz de dejar de mirar sus tranquilizadores ojos azules. A su alrededor el FBI había empezado a registrarlo todo, a sacar desde paquetes de cocaína hasta tabletas de hachís, todo eso ajeno a ellos, tan solo unos pocos los miraban de reojo.

Lo había visto entrar, la patada, la puerta, él, su mirada dura, empuñando el arma y su nerviosismo al verla amenazada.

-Eres mi compañera, siempre debo cubrirte las espaldas.-susurró frunciendo el ceño. Apartó la mirada, pues si ella seguía fijándose comprobaría que había mucho más detrás.

-¿Después de todo sigues pensando que solo somos compañeros?

Levantó los ojos con timidez y asintió. Ella suspiró y se deshizo de su abrazo.

-Necesito tomar el aire.-se excusó.

Por una parte quería decirle todo lo que sentía. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo cómo lo había tenido mientras esperaba fuera. Pero por otra, sincerarse le aterraba.

Observó cómo desaparecía detrás del hueco dónde antes estaba la puerta que él mismo había derribado, y se cruzaba con Espósito brevemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó una vez hubo llegado a su lado. Rick suspiró profundo y largo al mismo tiempo que se pasaba la mano por la cara.

-Nada.-respondió chasqueando la lengua.

-¿La quieres?

Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando esa respuesta como para echarse atrás ahora.

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban con fuerza contra el cristal de su salón. Podía escucharlo desde el sofá. La habitación estaba completamente en silencio salvo el repiqueteo del agua.

Adormilado, se incorporó queriendo mirar la hora en su reloj. Aunque viendo la penumbra que inundaba su comedor, adivinó que debían de ser las diez de la noche.

Recordó haber llegado de "La Guarida", haberse desnudado y haberse dado una ducha para aliviar las tensiones retenidas. Su problema con Kate, su trabajo... Cuando todo eso se juntaba, necesitaba relajarse de cualquier forma.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo un poco más si era posible. Solo llevaba unos bóxers negros y aun así no tenía frío, la calefacción interna lo protegía de ello.

Su estómago rugió, hambriento. Hacía demasiadas horas que no comía.

Pensó en preparar una tortilla con bacon, y luego tortitas con sirope de chocolate. Era increíble el hambre que tenía, podría comerse una vaca entera.

Se disponía a poner la sartén en el fuego, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Dudó entre abrir o no, y más con la poca ropa que llevaba encima.

Sin embargo, lo hizo.

No esperaba verla allí, mojada, aterrorizada y al borde del llanto tal y como estaba.

-Kate, ¿qué ha pasado?-abrió mucho los ojos.

-Han intentado matarme, Rick.-musitó ella con el miedo cruzando su rostro.

Y cómo había hecho esa misma mañana, la había abrazado contra su pecho, esperando a que se tranquilizara porque él estaba ahí y no iba a dejarla sola.


	11. Chapter 11

Rick la enrolló en una toalla seca y volvió a abrazarla. Sus manos se movían con efusividad sobre los brazos de ella, queriendo que entrara en calor. Su piel estaba fría a causa del agua que había consegido filtrarse a través de su ropa húmeda.

Kate no decía nada, solo intentaba calmar su respiración, su pulso, su miedo... apoyada en el pecho de él. Ahí nada malo podría pasarle.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de ropa seca?-preguntó él finalmente. Si no entraba en calor cuanto antes podría constiparse.

Kate sonrió debajo de todo el temblor que su cuerpo producía.

-¿Me lo dices tú?

Reparó en que solo llevaba sus boxers, sin embargo la calefacción ayudaba y él no necesitaba más que eso.

-Yo me pondré unos pantalones, pero tú tienes que cambiarte entera, estás chopada.

No esperó a que contestara, sino que la condujo a través del comedor hasta llegar a su habitación, pasando por su estudio. Verla de esa forma, nerviosa, mojada y con miedo había alterado sus sentimientos. La necesidad de cuidarla se había a opoderado de él, pero no podía evitarlo, era algo propio del amor, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

En cambio, cuando había sido consciente de que ella no se apartaba de su abrazo se había sentido radiante. La mejor sensación del mundo era tenerla entre sus brazos y que ella se aferrara a ellos. Notaba su seguridad cuando estaba con él y eso le hacía sonreir.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

La pregunta llevaba atormentándolo desde que la había visto en su puerta. Abrió su armario como la última vez, solo que esta ya tenía decidido que se pondría tanto ella como él.

Angustia era poco lo que había recorrido su cuerpo al saber que habían intentado matarla, según sus palabras.

-Caminaba de vuelta a casa, a unas manzanas de aquí.-comenzó a decir ella arrebujándose en la suave toalla. Se mordió el labio inferior. Aún sentía esa presión en su pecho mezclada por el susto y el cansancio al haber corrido.-Estaba sola en la calle, me había pillado la lluvia, así que aceleré el paso.-esperó a que Rick la mirara en señal de afirmación mientras cogía unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera negra-Y, noté esa sensación extraña de sentirte observada. Miraba a todas partes, pero seguía estando sola.

Rick se sentó a su lado sin interrumpirla. Observaba sus ojos verdosos y aterrados fijos en la pared de su dormitorio, recordando qué había pasado hacía unos minutos. Tenía el pelo enredado, no obstante sus tirabuzones caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, tensos también. Era la mujer más preciosa que había visto en toda su vida.

-Aceleré aún más, casi corría. Me resbalé en par de veces.-comentó bajando la vista hacia las palmas de sus manos. Él se fijó en pequeñas heridas sobre ellas, nada preocupante.-Entonces lo vi, justo al girar la esquina. Llevaba una capucha, y con la oscuridad no pude verle bien la cara. En la mano derecha sujetaba una pistola como la tuya, una Glock. Me apuntaba, Rick.-las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro. No se notó demasiado, pues seguía salpicado de gotas de agua que caían de las puntas de su pelo.-Por un momento pensé que me moriría allí mismo, te lo juro. No sabía que hacer. Solo corrí y corrí calle abajo, sabiendo que tu casa estaba a un par de manzanas y era mi única opción.

-¿Disparó?-le acarició la mejilla con el dedo pulgar, limpiando una de las lágrimas. Tenía el corazón en un puño, el estómago encogido y la mandíbula prieta. La angustia había vuelto.

-Una vez, pero no me dio.-Rick abrió los ojos, tragando saliva con dificultad.-Corrí en zig-zag, como me enseñaste.

Eso último fue un susurro para sus oidos. Había agachado la cabeza, pero desde ahí podía ver su ceño fruncido.

Se prometió a sí mismo buscar como un loco al encapuchado. Había estado tan sumamente cerca de perderla, que el hecho de pararse a pensar que hubiera sido así le producía ahogo.

-¿Podría ser alguien que Giorgio hubiera mandado?-pensó en la redada de esa mañana, en que él conocía su nombre y sabía que iban a la misma universidad. Era muy fácil de relacionar.

-No lo sé.-ella lo miró fíjamente. Ya no temblaba.-Pero te juro que no va a pasarte nada porque voy a estar las veinticuatro horas contigo. Y hoy vas a pasar la noche aquí.

-¿Aquí?-sonrió divertida señalando su cama. Rick también lo hizo, por primera vez en lo que llevaban esa noche juntos.

-Si te empeñas.-se miraron los labios instintivamente durante un par de segundo, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Puedo darme una ducha?

Rick sonrió antre la timideza de la pregunta, y la idea de Kate en su ducha, desnuda hizo que se removiera incómodo.

-Claro, además, será mejor.-se levantó al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la sudadera y los pantalones.-Eh, Kate.-se rascó la nuca sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.-¿Necesitas también ropa interior?

-¿Me preguntas si quiero unos calzoncillos tuyos?-ella parecía divertida y se sentía bien por ello, solo quería que el susto desapareciera y al menos se sintiese bien el resto de la noche.

La noche. Iba a dormir separado de Kate solo por un par de metros. Eso iba a ser el peor reto de su vida.

-Algo así.-cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho.

La mirada de Kate bajó desde sus hombros hasta el principio de sus piernas, cosa inevitable teniendo esas maravillosas vistas. Estaba definido, y no solo su pecho, sino sus abdominales, sus piernas, era fuerte y fibrado. Evitó pensar en lo que podría hacerle.

Ninguno quería hablar del beso que se habían dado esa misma mañana antes de la misión. Rick sabía que parte de sus sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto después de eso. Kate, por su parte pensaba evitarlo igual que él había hecho con las demás insinuaciones, pero no podía negar cómo había latido su corazón ante eso.

-Me quedo con la mia tranquilo-respondió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Castle sintió la electricidad bajar rápidamente por su entrepierna. Si seguía ahí parado ella sería capaz de ver su instinto a través de la fina tela del boxer.

-Iba a hacerme la cena, ¿quieres que te la haga a ti también?

Kate dudó antes de responder.

-¿Qué tenías pensado?

-Huevos, bacon, hamburguesas quizá...-enumeró mirando el techo de la habitación.

-Hamburguesas está bien.

Se mantuvieron la mirada un par de segundos más hasta que ella decidió que ya era hora de secarse un poco y sentirse limpia.

* * *

Partió la cáscara del huevo contra el extremo de la sartén y a continuación vertió el contenido dentro. Saltó hacia atrás rápidamente al sentir las chispas del aceite ardiendo en su pecho, maldiciendo entre dientes. Adoraba cocinar, era algo que había aprendido desde muy pequeño cuando su madre tenía que actuar y él se quedaba solo en casa, pero ese momento en el que el aceite saltaba al freir cualquier cosa era odioso.

Con la espátula y a una distancia considerable hacía el huevo sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba muy confuso, realmente. Una parte de sus sentimientos se basaban en el miedo por ella, por si hubiera sucedido algo y hubiera acabado tirada en un callejón, sola y desangrándose. El simple pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera.

Sacó el primer huevo de la sarten, colocándolo en un plato que había dejado cerca. Después se dispuso a hacer el segundo, uno para ella y otro para él. Pensó que era suficiente.

La otra parte era emoción, excitación y alivio al tenerla en su piso, a salvo, con él. No estaba seguro de cómo llevar eso, nunca había pasado una noche cerca de ella y mucho menos sabiendo qué era lo que sentía por ella.

Era difícil estar a su lado, resistirse a besarla y hacerla suya con el mayor cariño posible.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Él no había sentido eso desde la última vez. Estaba viendo como todo se volvía cuesta arriba y él no podía hacer nada. Nunca quiso volver a enamorarse, se conformaba con desahogarse jugando con las mujeres, pero su corazón siempre había estado a salvo. En cambio, Kate había aparecido de la noche a la mañana y había acabado con todo eso fácilmente.

Su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, su mirada, su olor... ¿Cómo podía enloquecerle tanto? Luego estaba el tema de la edad, ella tenía solo veinte años, en unas semanas cumpliría los veintiuno, pero él seguiría con veintinueve y después vendrían los treinta.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que pasó de hacer los huevos, a acabar con el bacon y empezar con las dos hamburguesas, todo esto sin ser consiciente de que Kate había terminado de ducharse y aparecía en el comedor vestida con la ropa él mismo le había dejado.

-Huele genial.-su voz hizo que se girara para mirarla, un tanto asustado. Ella rió en voz baja, divertida.

Había estado observando su espalda trabajada y la forma en la que se estrechaba hasta llegar a su cintura. En esos momentos el paño de la cocina colgaba de su hombro izquierdo.

-Hago las mejores hamburguesas de todo Nueva York.-respondió orgulloso mientras chafaba la carne contra la sartén. Gracias eso una densa nube de humo ascendió hacia su cara.

-Oh, genial, porque tengo hambre.-se acarició la tripa, sintiéndola rugir bajo sus manos.

La ducha le había sentado mejor de lo que esperaba. Ya no tenía el pelo enredado, sino limpio y bien cepillado, solo que aún seguía un poco mojado. La ropa de Rick le venía grande, pero se sentía muy cómoda y caliente, así que le daba igual. Había usado su champu, su gel y ahora su piel olía exactamente igual que la suya.

-¿Qué quieres que le ponga?-preguntó Castle abriendo la nevera de aluminio. No podía quejarse de comida, pues estaba repleta de todo tipo de artículos ordenada por bandas.

Paseó la mirada por los cajones que se encontraban más abajo, llenos de verduras y frutas.

-Hmmm... Lechuga, tomate, ¿tienes pepinillos?

-Espera.-ella sonrió al verlo meter la cabeza en la nevera.-No.

-Una lástima.-hizo un puchero y se acercó a la encimera, dispuesta a subirse.

-A mi también me gustan.-añadió un tanto decepcionado.

-Entonces añade cebolla, ketchup y mostaza.

-De eso sí tenemos Señorita Beckett.-respondió él fingiendo un acento de otro país, haciéndola reir.

Una vez estuvieron todos los ingredientes sobre la encimera contraria a la que estaba sentada Kate, se miraron un par de segundos.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en entrar?

Rick recordó ese instante en que ella había dicho que le gustaban los BMW, cómo de sus labios había escapado una sonrisa secreta y cómo el escuchar "rojos" había dado la alarma para correr en dirección al bar.

-Cuando escuché que decías nuestra seña les di luz verde para entrar, pero justo en ese momento el semáforo se puso en verde, y casi me atropellan. Sin embargo solo podía pensar en qué tú estuvieses bien y derribé la puerta sin tener refuerzos, todos estaban aún cruzando.-confesó alternando la mirada entre sus ojos verdes y las hamburguesas.-Lo siento.

El pecho de Kate se vio invadido por una extraña sensación. Era un calor propagándose poco a poco desde que Rick había empezado a hablar. Ya no podía negarse a su corazón, él la había conquistado.

-Me besaste.-había querido evitar eso, pero necesitaba aclararse para poder comenzar a intentar guiar sus sentimientos.

Rick terminó de echar la mostaza con un gesto divertido y se giró totalmente para mirarla.

-Te besé.

-¿Por qué?-él agacho la mirada, ceñudo.

Se cruzó de brazos reteniendo su mirada. "Porque estoy enamorado de ti" gritaba su interior. Su cabeza, prefería decirle que esperara, que no soportaría otra decepción ya que la primera le había hecho cambiar radicalmente.

-No lo sé muy bien.-observó un deje de decepción cruzar sus iris almendrados.-Yo, tengo un estilo de vida fijo, ¿vale?-se pasó la mano por la cara. Le costaba demasiado expresarse.-Y bueno, contigo siento cosas diferentes, incontrolables. Y el otro día no quería decir que fueras un error, sino que no quería...

-Salir herido.-acabó ella la frase por él. Rick asintió.-A mi me pasa algo así...

De nuevo volvieron a mirarse los labios. La fuerza de voluntad que estaban teniendo para no lanzarse a los brazos del otro era gigante.

-¿Cenamos?-preguntó Rick alzando los dos platos de comida. Sentía la garganta seca y no sabía bien cómo afrontaría esa noche con una tentación de ese calibre tan cerca.

* * *

-¿Por qué ahora no te comportas como en la comisaria?

Kate le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Suponía que quería dar una imagen más dura en su trabajo, solo para hacerse respetar.

-Soy igual de mandón.

-Pero eres como más...

-¿Más...?-inquirió alzando las cejas.

-Relajado, no sé.

-Supongo que porque estoy en casa.-dio otro bocado a su hamburguesa, observando como ella hacía lo mismo.

Pensaba que entablar conversación con Kate podría ser difícil, sin embargo había visto que era todo lo contrario. Se sentía increiblemente cómodo, y divertido. Ya no recordaba cuanto hacía desde la última vez que había sentido eso con una mujer.

-Cuando te conocí pensaba que eras gilipollas.-dijo ella limpiándose la boca y echándose atrás en la silla. Si continuaba comiendo acabaría vomitando. No quería darle la razón pero esa era la mejor hamburguesa que había probado en toda su vida.

-Vaya, yo pensé que eras chula de fábrica. Que querías aparentar algo.-respondió él alzando una ceja.

Estaba tan sumida en observar los rasgos de su cara que tardó en contestar a esa pulla. Tenía ganas de enterrar las manos en su pelo, era algo que llevaba atormentándola desde hacía mucho. Al igual que besar su cuello lentamente, absorbiendo y probando todo sin prisas.

Sintió el familiar calor ascender por su entrepierna, obligándola a cruzarse de piernas. Quizá fuera el vino.

-Para querer ser abogada nunca me ha gustado acatar órdenes.

-Yo podría enseñarte a hacerlo.-respondió él sin pensarlo.

Las visiones de ella esposada al cabezal de su cama con sus propias esposas no dejaban de aparecer fugazmente en su mente. Su cuerpo desnudo encajaría a la perfección con el suyo, estaba seguro. Él podría hacer que se retorciera y suplicara placer.

-¿Cómo?-exhaló ella en voz baja.

Ambos sabían que se les estaba yendo de las manos. Ella sentía la dureza de sus pezones rozar la sudadera de Rick, y él había tenido que acariciarse por encima del pantalón para bajar la excitación un poco.

Abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo que la impresionara, no obstante decidió zanjar eso, ya que sería lo mejor.

-El vino está haciendo efecto...-dijo riendo entredientes al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.-Deberías subir a dormir ya, yo me ocuparé de recoger esto.

Ella lo miró de una forma muy penetrante. Si él se fijaba más en sus ojos podría ver la creciente excitación ya desatada en su interior, al igual que si ella se fijaba en los suyos.

Notaba la humedad entre sus piernas y eso hizo que la decepción fuera más dura. Aunque él no estaba muy diferente.

-Creo que sí.-rio cogiendo su plato.

Tampoco era justo que recogiera todo solo cuando ella también había cenado y no había participado en cuanto a cocinar se trataba.

Vaciaron juntos los restos en la basura sumidos en su silencio interior y dejaron los platos en el lavavajillas, el cual Rick preparó para que estuviera en funcionamiento hasta que acabara.

-¿Dónde duermo yo?-preguntó distraida mirando por el gran ventanal que daba a la calle.

El agua no había dado ni un respiro a la ciudad, al igual que los rayos. Podían escuchar los truenos crujir en el cielo negro, alumbrándolo todo. Los dos miraron hacia arriba al notar como las luces parpadeaban.

Se miraron, extrañados.

-Se irá la luz.-dijo ella inclinándose un poco queriendo ver el resto de la calle.-Mira, no es solo aquí.

Miró de reojo a Rick cuando se colocó a su lado y su colonia la envolvió. Aspiró su aroma gustosa. Nunca se cansaría de olerlo, era simplemente genial.

-Parece que vamos a tener que dormir a oscuras.-sonrió al verla torcer el labio no muy contenta con ello.-No sé que tienen las tormentas que tanto me gustan.-susurró.

Ella asintió en silencio. El ruido del agua chocando con fuerza contra las ventanas, los toldos, los balcones, la carretera quedó entre los dos.

-Es, relajante.-respondió Kate en su mismo tono de voz.

Ambos abrieron mucho los ojos al ver uno de los rayos romper una nube y que esta iluminara todo de una forma que solo pudieron describir como fascinante.

No se inmutaron demasiado cuando las luces estallaron dentro del loft y todo se sumió a la penunmbra, pues sabían que tarde o temprano acabaría sucediendo.

-Genial.-musitó.-Iré a por un par de velas.

-Te acompaño.-se apresuró ella a decir siguiéndolo.

Él rio ante la velocidad de su gesto. Sin dudas era demasiado mona, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

-¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad?-enarcó la ceja, pero luego pensó en que ella no podía verlo.

-No.-respondió con una risita divertida.-A los rayos.-un trueno hizo que se sobresaltara y que Rick no pudiese aguantar la risa.

-Están en uno de los armarios del comedor.-dijo refiriéndose a las velas. Se guió a través de su instinto y de lo conocida que tenía su casa a esas alturas, ayudado también de los destellos que producían el mayor miedo de Kate.

Notaba constantemente la sensación de tenerla en su espalda, callada pero seguro que pensativa, como siempre. Debía reconocer que mas de una vez había querido adentrarse en sus pensamientos...

-Vale, coge.-se agachó abriendo el enorme cajón. Dentro palpó a ciegas varias cosas de las que no tenía ni idea hasta toparse con un par de velas blancas. Parte de ellas se las entregó a Kate y la otra mitad las cogió él.

Fue repartiéndolas en los puntos clave de la casa, así como eran la cocina, su estudio, su dormitorio, algunas en el comedor y dejó otras en el pasillo superior para que Kate pudiese ver, y la última la dejó en la habitación de ésta.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré en mi cuarto.-eso sonó más como una propuesta indecente que como una ayuda.

-Claro, tranquilo.-respondió sentándose al borde de la cama. A la luz de las velas se veía muchísimo más sexy e intimidante.

Las facciones de su cara estaban ocultas bajo el juego de sombras que la vela le proporcionaba. Paseó la mirada de nuevo por su torso. Las ganas de tocarlo libremente eran reales.

Le dedicó una sonrisa amable, porque si hacía lo que tenía en mente no saldría nunca de esa habitación. Volvió a mirarla un par de segundos, dudoso, viendo que ella tampoco quería que se fuera. Sin embargo terminó haciéndolo no muy contento con su elección.

* * *

Suspiró frustrado unas cuentas veces sobre su iPad. Ni siquiera leer podía entretenerle, su cabeza estaba fija en Kate, en que tan solo estaba a un par de metros de ella y deseaba hacerla suya.

¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? ¿Por qué no decirle de una vez que la quería? Ya estaba loco por ella, no podría librarse aunque quisiera de todo lo que sentía. Era idiota.

Estaba harto de todo ese rollo de intentar ser frío con ella. Prefería arriesgar todo y perder, que no arriesgar. Dejó el iPad en la mesita de noche, en la única donde no habían velas. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándolo mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer.

Tenía ganas de besarla, de estar con ella en su cama, de sentirse querido y de quererla.

Apareció sigiloso en el comedor. No había más luz que la que desprendía una vela situada en la mesita baja entre sus sofás. Seguía lloviendo fuera, podía escucharse sin ningún empedimento. Pero su vista estaba fija en la escaleras de metal, su única prioridad en esos momentos.

El corazón de Rick comenzó a latir con una fuerza sobrehumana cuando la vio bajar, observaba sus pies, supuso que con miedo a caer y eso le hizo sonreír, porque así era ella, le hacía sonreír por todo.

Al verlo de pie, al borde de la escalera, con las manos metidas en los pantalones de chandal y aún mejor, esperándola, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, pues era algo que no esperaba.

Él no le dio tiempo a decir nada, le alargó la mano, esperando a que ella la agarrara y la acercó a su cuerpo. Sus manos se posaron en la cintura de Kate, al igual que las de ella rodearon su cuello.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, que Rick la mirase de esa forma. Sus ojos azules se veían oscuros, con dejes de lujuria y cariño. Sonrió cuando le acarició la nariz con la suya. Y por fin hizo eso que tanto llevaba queriendo hacer: enterró las manos en sus mechones castaños.

Rick acercó sus labios a los de ella, fundiéndose en un beso lento y apasionado al mismo tiempo. Sus lenguas se rozaban deseosas de más, explorando las ya conocidas bocas. Él dejó un pequeño beso en ellos al escucharla suspirar.

Eso era lo que quería, tenerla entre sus brazos, totalmente suya, pero no se imaginaba que él fuera a comportarse de esa forma la primera vez que lo pensó. No pensaba que su corazón latiría con fuerza contra el pecho de ella, ni que besar su boca fuera el mayor placer del mundo. No, no lo esperaba.

Deslizó las manos hasta llegar a sus gluteos, dónde se recreó para masajearlos. Al oirla gemir sobre su boca, su miembro no tardó en endurecerse. La alzó sin ninguna dificultad, y cuando su sexo chocó contra su pelvis fue él quién gimió roncamente.

No dudó en ir de vuelta a su habitación. Estaba excitado, duro, deseoso y hambriento de ella. Llevaba demasiado sin hacer nada, y ni el cuerpo ni los labios de Kate ayudaban.

La tumbó delicadamente en su cama

-Voy a hacerte dos preguntas.-susurró él sin dejar de besar sus labios.

Los ojos de Kate brillaban llenos de excitación. Y sus labios se veían hinchados y rojos producto de los besos de Rick.

-La primera.-tentó sus labios riendo.-¿Eres virgen?

Esa vez fue ella la que rio en voz alta. Rick sonrió divertido. Era el sonido más bonito del mundo. Todo en ella era perfecto.

-No.-susurró inclinándose para morder su labio inferior.

Él gimió muy bajito, sintiendo su erección vibrar dentro de los boxers, dolorida. Ella podía notarlo duro y grande rozándose contra su humedad.

-Dos.-se levantó, tirando de la cinturilla del pantalón hacia abajo, quedándose en calzoncillos.-¿Tomas la píldora?

-No.-se mordió el labio inferior al ver el hinchazón en el boxer.

Su piel ardía, los besos de Rick se sentían calientes y estaba más empapada que nunca.

-Me lo imaginaba.-rodeó la cama dirigiéndose a la mesita de noche. De uno de los cajones sacó una caja de preservativos, pero la dejó ahí.-Ven.

Volvió a agarrarla y la puso en pie. Siguió besándola lentamente, todo lo que su excitación le permitía, por muchas ganas que tuviera de romperle la ropa y hacérselo rápido como solía hacer. Esa vez quería que fuese lento.

Paseó sus labios desde su mentón hasta su clavícula, sacando su lengua en ciertos puntos. Le gustaba cómo ella se aferraba a sus biceps cuando sentía sus piernas fallar gracias a sus caricias. Olía a cerezas, aun después de haberse duchado con su gel, seguía teniendo ese característico olor suyo.

-¿Ibas a meterte en mi cama?-preguntó con la voz más ronca que su garganta pudo producir. Acarició su piel debajo de la sudadera y la encontró ardiendo.

-¿Ibas a hacerlo tú?-vaciló ella queriendo mordiéndole el cuello de forma excitante.

-Puede ser.-capturó sus labios antes de que pudiese cumplir con su objetivo. Le pidió que levantara los brazos para que la sudadera saliera mejor.

-Puede que yo también.-tiró de su pelo al sentir sus labios absorbiendo con fuerza la piel de su cuello. Gritó. Por primera vez en su vida gritó de placer.

Lo vio descender a base de besos por su pecho, disfrutando de su sujetador, apretándole ligeramente encima de este. Sus pezones estaban duros, receptivos y deseosos de escapar.

Las veces que había soñado con el cuerpo de Kate así, semidesnudo no superaban las expectativas de lo que realmente era. Tenía unos pechos firmes y turgentes encerrados en un sujetador de encaje negro, muy sexy.

Lo que sí hacía que Rick perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba era el piercing colgando graciosamente de su ombligo. O el tatuaje de su cadera dónde podían verse varias mariposas alzarse con elgancia sobre una enredadera que se perdía por la parte trasera de su espalda.

La miró a los ojos antes de introducir la lengua en su ombligo y juguetear con el piercing dentro de su boca. Ella se mordió el labio sintiendo la reacción directamente en su húmeda entrepierna. Tenía la carne de gallina aunque Rick dejase una senda ardiente dondequiera que sus manos tocasen.

Bajar sus pantalones no fue difícil, en cambio se quedó arrodillado embobado con la visión del tanga negro. El culo de Kate era aun más perfecto de lo que había imaginado, redondo y respingón. No pudo contenerse en morderle un cachete, escuchando su risita de fondo.

-Túmbate.-se repasó el labio inferior con el pulgar, difrutando de las vistas.

Kate se estremeció por el tono que acababa de usar, duro, excitado y cortante. Sin embargo algo le decía que lo obedeciera sin decir nada, y eso hizo. Se deslizó entre las sábanas hasta quedar tumbada totalmente sobre la cama.

Rick la siguió enterrándose entre sus piernas. En el momento en que sus pieles desnudas chocaron, una pequeña explosión ardiente surgió entre los dos cuerpos. Rick observó detenidamente sus labios y volvió a rozarlos provocando, al mismo tiempo que su mano acariciaba el costado de ella.

-Dios, Kate.-gimió contra su oido cuando la mano de ella apretó un poco su entrepierna. Necesitaba entrar en ella y soltarse.

Desabrochó su sujetador con maestría, tirándolo después a un lado. Arremetió sobre sus pechos, lamiendo, succionando, deseoso de devorarlos y no dejar rastro. Kate no podía dejar de gemir, aunque fuese en voz baja o tuviese que morderle a él para que no sonase demasiado, pero le era inevitable.

-Oh, dios.-repitió al sentir su lengua rodear una de las aureolas y acto seguido tirar con los dientes de su pezón.

Alzó las caderas con fuerza, chocando contra el duro miembro de Rick. Éste suspiró ahogado.

-Siento lo que voy a hacer.-ella lo miró extrañada, con el rubor rojo tiñendo sus mejillas y la respiración entrecortada. Él sonrió, metiendo los dedos en la costura del tanga y rásgandolo de un solo movimiento.

Agarró rápidamente el preservativo, dejándo que Kate deslizara sus boxers por sus piernas al mismo tiempo que él teminaba de abrirlo.

Gritó al sentir su mano subiendo y bajando alrededor de su pene, sin consideración. Temió terminar ahí cuando ejerció presión en la punta.

Se sentía ardiendo, sudado y exprimido entre tanto placer retenido. Sus piernas estaban en tensión, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

-Para, para.-ella sonrió complacida al verlo al borde de la mismo, y aún más saber que era ella la causante.

-Te veo precipitado.

Se mordió el labio inferior observando cómo el condón entraba sin ningún esfuerzo en la inmensa longitud. Sabía que él era grande, era algo que había notado desde el primer día en el bulto de sus pantalones, sin embargo eso era mucho mejor que sus pensamientos.

-Levanta las rodillas-jadeó sin poder aguantar ni un minuto más la situación.

Ella obedeció al instante. Lo miró a los ojos, y él se concentró profundamente en los suyos. Quería observar su reacción, lo que era capaz de producir en su cuerpo.

Colocó su miembro en su entrada, y aún con el preservativo podía notar lo húmeda que estaba. Suspiró largo y tendido. Los labios de Kate seguían estando secos e hinchados.

No dudó en introducirse lentamente en su interior, sintiendo como sus paredes internas lo abrazaban y todo quedaba resuelto en ese momento.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo. El tamaño de Rick era el adecuado para hacerla gemir en tan solo una embestida. Éste aprovechó para morderle el cuello de forma cariñosa.

Embistió un par de veces más. Supo que hacía tiempo que no mantenía relaciones sexuales, pues estaba un poco estrecha, sin embargo se sentía genial bajo sus brazos, bajo sus besos, era simplemente extraordinario, como ella.

La escuchó gemir una y otra vez cerca de su oido. Sus uñas se clavaron con fuerza desde sus biceps hasta su espalda. Sonrió contra sus labios, mordiéndolos.

-Rick, no puedo más.-gimoteó con la vista nublada por el placer. Su pecho ascendía y descendía a juego con el suyo, los dos sudados, cansados y a punto de estallar.

Kate se retorció bajo su cuerpo cuando él introdujo una mano entre los dos y la acarició dónde más lo necesitaba. Diez segundos, y ella ya había saltado al vacio , sintiendo como su entrepierna se encogía y apretaba más que nunca a Rick.

El apretó la mandíbula al escucharla. Embestió unas últimas veces antes de descargarse por completo en su interior, a borbotones. Esperó escondido en el hueco de su cuello a que su respiración se volviera regular.

Nunca, en su vida, podría decir que había probado otras cosas mejores. Kate lo había llevado a los más alto siendo lo más simple, y no solo hablaba del sexo, sino de sus sentimientos.

Le apartó el pelo sudado de la frente, sonriéndole como no lo había hecho con ninguna otra, y finalmente, besó sus labios.

-Quédate conmigo.

El corazón de Kate latió con fuerza. Richard Castle el manipulador y frío agente del FBI le pedía que se quedara a dormir en su cama. Miró sus ojos, queriendo cerciorarse de si sus sentimientos eran reales. Y solo pudo ver un mar azul oscuro suplicante.

-Siempre.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Buenas tardes:3 Sé que he tardado en subir el capítulo, al igual que estoy tardando con "Memories Never Die", pero es que he estado muy liada y pf. Además, nunca dejaría un fic tirado ni nada, me encantan mis historias y pienso llevarlas muy lejos. Aprovecho para decir que ayer fue mi cumpleaños, y que este es el primer capítulo que subo teniendo los dieciséis*_* JAJAJAJAJAJA SOY MAYOR, JO. En segundo lugar quería decir que cuando empecé este fic tenía la idea de que Rick tuviese 32 o así pero sería una gran diferencia de edad, así que lo he dejado en 29. Y termino diciendo que estoy también con mi otro fic al día, que muchísimas gracias por leer y que si escribo es para que vosotros lo leáis. QUEDAN TRES SEMANAS PARA QUE EMPIECE LA S8 YASSS:3 Y bueno, aquí os dejo mi Twitter por si queréis opinar por aquí también: /NewYorkerWriter ._**

_**PD: Agradezco mucho las reviews, así que por favor, me encanta saber qué pensáis.**_

_**¡Besos!:***_

* * *

Un leve movimiento lo despertó, obligándolo a parpadear en medio de la oscuridad. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante por puro instinto como lo había hecho todos los días antes de desperezarse y levantarse. Pero, no todos los días encontrabas a alguien apoyado en tu hombro, sumido en el más profundo sueño.

Supuso que eso era lo que le había despertado. Dejando de lado su instinto de policia que lo mantenía alerta a la mínima, ella se había cambiado de lado. Recordaba haberla abrazado por la espalda después de acabar su segunda vez. Sonrió inevitablemente.

Kate se aferraba a su cintura y sus labios se veían más pronunciados gracias al estar aplastados contra su clavícula.

Aspiró gustoso el aroma de su pelo. Esas cerezas que habían resistido a su champú. La veía tan adorable, ahí, acurrucada a su lado, segura y protegida. Hacía demasiado tiempo que él no llamababa "hacer el amor" a lo que esa noche había hecho con Kate.

También hacía demasiado tiempo que no abrazaba a nadie antes de dormir, o mejor, que no dormía con nadie. Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, observando su respiración tranquila.

Lo había vuelto loco a niveles insospechados, su corazón podía sentirlo cuando estaban cerca, cuando se miraban, cuando se besaban; algo estallaba entre los dos.

El hecho de pensar que podría haber pasado algo malo antes de que ella llegase a su casa lo atormentaba. Estaba seguro de que no descansaría hasta que encontrase al culpable de todo eso.

Continuó acariciando cada parte de su rostro suavemente, provocando en ella algún que otro gemido de satisfacción o incluso una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces fue él quién sonrió al verla guiñar un ojo antes de abrir los dos. Parecía un poco desorientada, al menos hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Rick. Frunció el ceño no muy convencida. Pensaba que había sido un sueño más y que era imposible que él hubiera ido a buscarla también, sin embargo no lo era, había sido muy real.

Dos ojos azules la miraban atentos, fijándose en cada rasgo de su rostro. Desde su pelo un tanto despeinado hasta sus labios secos y entreabiertos.

Notó el calor de la palma de su mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Las suyas estaban apoyadas en el pecho desnudo de él. Todo su cuerpo estaba protegido por Rick .

-Buenos días.-susurró éste regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Ella lo imitó.

Era increible el giro que había dado su relación, ni si quiera podía creerlo. Se odiaban a muerte y ahora se querían, porque lo que expresaban los ojos de Castle era amor por mucho que él no quisiese decírselo con las palabras correctas.

-Buenos días.-musitó Kate sin moverse.

Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las suyas y gracias a eso podía notar su desnudez pegada a la suya. No le importaba, al contrario, se sentía genial.

-¿Que tal?-Rick había sido cuidadoso con ella, así que esperaba no haberle hecho daño en ningún momento.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando el bostezo la atacó por sorpresa, haciendo sonreír al agente del FBI que la miraba embelesado.

-Genial.-respondió al fin, riendo también.

Puesto que nunca había llegado a hacer nada con Scott, hacía mucho que no hacía el amor con nadie. Sin embargo Rick la había llevado a otro mundo paralelo de sensaciones dónde había vivido al límite.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-ronroneó el agente contra su boca.

-Es demasiado evidente.

Le mordió el labio inferior, absorbiéndolo después cuidadosamente. Sintió la dureza asaltar bajo las sábanas el cuerpo de Kate, quien sonrió sobre sus labios, divertida.

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí.-susurró.-Pero será mejor que vayamos a desayunar.

Ella dudó un momento. Sus ojos azules estaban más oscuros y sabía lo que eso significaba. Por otra parte estaba cansada, o mas bien molida, así que le dió la razón.

-¿Gracias?-preguntó Rick sin dejar de sonreir al verse totalmente desnudo en la cama. Apoyó la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos al echar los brazos hacia atrás.

Kate lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior, un tanto avergonzada. Las manchas rojas en sus mejillas la habían delatado. Su cuerpo estaba oculto bajo la pulcra sábana blanca.

-Oh, yo...-miró su miembro semierecto sin sentir ninguna pudor, al contrario, pensando en que eso la había hecho enloquecer.-Lo siento.

Rick se levantó ágilmente. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan contento. El Rick Castle temeroso del amor se había escondido hacía varias horas y la nueva faceta le sorprendía.

Y le gustaba, sí, le encantaba.

-Tranquila.-sus ojos destellaron divertidos cuando cogió unos boxers nuevos y se enfundó en ellos manteniendo el contacto visual.-¿No te cambias? Vas a coger frío.

-Sí...-la idea de quedarse vulnerable bajo esa mirada voraz que le lanzaba la avergonzaba un poco. Él ya la había visto complétamente desnuda, no importaba.

Dejó caer la mano junto a su cintura, sintiendo que la sábana hacía lo mismo hasta quedar justo en sus pies.

Rick alzó un poco las cejas. ¿Se sorprendería siempre que volviera a verla así? Eso le hizo pensar en otras futuras situaciones.

-No me mires tan fíjamente, por favor.-musitó ella de espaldas a él.

Había abierto su armario decidida, queriendo encontrar algo decente y que la mantuviese caliente. Ella era una amante del frío, tal vez por eso nunca lograba entrar bien en calor.

Él deseó golpear con fuerza su glúteo. La marca roja de su mano justo ahí lo satisfacería de una manera inimaginable. Kate tenía unos pechos decentes, pero su trasero le enloquecía. Todo su cuerpo, en realidad.

-A ti también te gusta mirar el mío.-replicó recogiendo sus pantalones de chándal del suelo.

Ella lo miró de reojo. Quiso gritar un "¿Y quién no, Don Mandón?" pero se controló. Vio una sudadera asomar entre las demás. Era azul marino, con las siglas de la Policía de Nueva York resaltando en medio. Se veía vieja y eso le gustaba, por no hablar de lo gorda que era.

-Yo disimulo.-contestó al fin.

La sensación de calidez y comodidad la inundó al instante. Como esperaba, la sudadera amortiguaba cualquier frío y su interior de algodón era terriblemente suave.

-Eso haré yo de ahora en adelante.

Ella se mordió el labio al notar un deje en su voz que aseguraba repetir eso más veces.

Los pantalones que vestía Rick caían despreocupados por su cintura, resaltando sus músculos pélvicos. Apartó la mirada y buscó algo con lo que tapar su intimidad. Su cuerpo era una delicia, de eso estaba segura.

Cuando terminó de colocarse unos boxers del agente observó que no había nadie más que ella en la habitación. Se arregló el pelo, obligando a sus tirabuzones a caer sobre sus hombros con un poco de decendia y salió al comedor.

Le parecía raro tener que pasar primero por el despacho de Castle, el cual le gustaba bastante. Las dos estanterias enormes que flanqueaban la puerta o el cuadro que había detrás del escritorio llamaban su atención de una manera increible.

-Kate.

Eso sí, la forma en la que su nombre sonaba sobre sus labios, era la cosa más sexy del mundo.

-¿Sí?-asomó primero la cabeza, echando un vistazo al comedor pues no sabía exactamente de dónde venía su voz.

-¿Te gustan las tortitas?

Su estómago rugió, respondiendo en su lugar. Adoraba el dulce, una de sus más profundas debilidades era el chocolate, la segunda, los hombres como Rick.

-Claro.

Se acercó a la cocina. Castle, de espaldas a ella se agachaba dispuesto a sacar la sartén, y gracias a eso pudo fijarse mejor en los músculos de su espalda o la forma que adquiría ésta.

-Yo le echo nata, sirope de chocolate y cuando me apetece fruta.-iba explicándole a medida que sacaba cada cosa que decía. Kate observaba sus movimientos embelesada sin saber muy bien qué decir.-¿Kate?

La miró al ver que su voz era la única que sonaba en el loft. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ese azul contra verde batiéndose en un duelo constantemente, como la primera vez.

-Estoy medio dormida.-él enarcó una ceja, no muy convencido. Demasiado tiempo juntos para conocer su manera de mentir y ésta consistía en un fruncir un poco el ceño al hablar.

-Ya...-la agarró por la cintura. Su cuerpo chocó contra el suyo con suavidad. Sus ojos almendrados se mostraban confundidos, estaba claro que no esperaba eso.-¿Qué sucede?

La ironía no era el sentido de la pregunta, sino de la persona que la formulaba. Él no era el más adecuado para preguntar eso cuando ni él mismo sabía qué hacía.

Desde el primer momento en que había tocado a Kate, la había recordado, a ella. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido ese magnetismo con una mujer hasta tal punto de volverse adicto a ella.

-¿Qué...somos?

Rick mentiría si dijera que en sus ojos no había amor cada vez que la miraba. Ella podía notarlo porque sabía que su mifada era exactamente igual a la suya.

Él suspiró largo y tendido antes de responder.

-Si piensas que eres una amiga más con la que me acuesto olvídalo.-le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar, evitando que se lo mordiera .

-Sabiendo qué haces eso a saber con cuantas, es un alivio.-notó la tensión en la sonrisa fingida que formaron sus labios.

Frunció el ceño, expirando profundamente por la nariz. Hablarle sobre su vida sexual antes de darse cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba había sido un gran error. Ella lo vería como alguien a quién no le importan los sentimientos, sino el sexo, con cualquiera, a cualquier hora, donde fuera. Y eso le hizo pensar que durante más de seis años su vida se había basado en ese círculo.

-Es nuevo para mi.-musitó. Seguía sintiendo que era demasiado pronto para comprometerse con ella aunque la quisiera.

-¿Eso es todo?-esa vez fue ella la que frunció el ceño.

Había aprendido a adorar cada uno de sus gestos, y ese le parecía terriblemente tierno.

-Significas mucho para mi.-jadeó. La garganta le ardía, demasiado. Le recordaba a la sensación del tequila deslizándose por ahí e irritando todo a su paso.

-Pero no estamos del todo juntos.-optó por su mejor arma: los celos.

-Algo así.

Sus ojos azules se mostraban curiosos y brillantes. Cómo adoraba esos ojos...

-Entonces no te importará que siga viendo a Scott hasta que te aclares.-probó, y la reacción no tardó en llegar. Sus brazos, todo su cuerpo se tensó ante eso, incluso sus ojos cambiaron ligeramente su color.

-No.-su voz era ronca, e insegura se atrevería a decir, así que supo que mentía.

-Entonces genial.-le besó la mejila, sabiendo las ganas que tenía de besarla en los labios, al igual que ella a él.

Se deshizo de sus brazos y abrió la nevera. Supuso que la controlaba, aún pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

Y así era. Estaba enfadado, solo que no podía expresarlo. Había sido tan idiota que la había lanzado a los brazos del niñato que tanto odiaba él solo. Seguro que Scott no dudaría.

-Pero, o sea.-tosió, no sabiendo muy bien cómo enfocar la pregunta sin parecer muy celoso.-¿Os habeis acostado alguna vez?

Ella sonrió evitando mirarle. Dejó la masa para las tortitas cerca de la sartén y continuó manejándose como pudo en la cocina pensando qué podía responder. Estaba pegado a su espalda, y notaba su nerviosismo en su propia nuca.

-¿Importa eso?-se metió el dedo manchado de masa en la boca. Lo vio alzar ligeramente las cejas.

-¿Te importa decirmelo?-continuó sin dejar de mirar como jugaba con su dedo en el interior de su boca.

Satisfecha con su reacción, sonrió más.

-No.-el suspiro de alivió no pasó desapercibido para ella, y eso que se había dado la vuelta después de responder, dispuesta a vertir la masa en la sartén ya caliente.

-¿Te acostaste tú con Gina?

Rick agachó la cabeza. Ella tal vez no había hecho nada con Scott, pero él sí que había utilizado a Gina para desahogarse. Y lo peor no era eso, sino en quién había pensado mientras lo hacía.

-Sí.-fue más un suspiro que una respuesta.

-Genial.-apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose un poco idiota. Sin embargo decidió no decir nada. Volteó la masa con la espátula y apretó la superficie para que adquiriera ese característico dorado.

-Pensando en ti.

-No deberías haber hecho eso.-lo miró de forma desafiante. Sus ojos azules parecían vulnerables y arrepentidos.

-Lo sé.

-Claro que lo sabes.-rió ella sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Se había enamorado de un hombre que utilizaba a otras mujeres con el fin de olvidarse de una?

-Yo...-se vio acorralado como nunca antes lo había estado. Él no daba explicaciones a nadie desde hacía unos años, ni se preocupaba por lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él, ¿por qué Kate estaba llevándose todo eso?-Vas a quemarte.

El ceño de Kate se hizo más profundo, pero continuó volteando las tortitas enfadada.

-Me da igual.

-A mi no.-Rick se incorporó y se colocó a su lado. Se sentía tan pequeña cuando hacía eso, y no refiriéndose a la altura, pues tampoco medía tanto, sino por su cuerpo.

-Ah, joder.-masculló ésta cuando el aceite hirviendo saltó sobre su mano, obligándola a echarse hacia atrás.

Una de las cosas que solían suceder cuando Kate Beckett se frustraba o se enfadaba, era el fallido intento de calmar su ira haciendo algo. Y gracias a eso ahora tenía una quemadura en la mano.

-Suficiente.-Rick apagó el fuego, retirando así la sartén a otro fogón inactivo para después dejar las tortitas en un plato limpio. Todo esto mientras observaba la mano de Kate moverse efusivamente.-¿No puedes estarte quieta?

Le lanzó una mirada envenenada al mismo tiempo que soplaba la zona dañada, maldiciendo también lo mucho que dolía.

-Estoy enfadada.

-Tu mano no tiene culpa.

Se paralizó unas décimas de segundo, con el botiquín entre sus manos. Una sensación muy extraña fue invadiéndolo poco a poco y al instante lo recordó.

"-Deja de golpear la pared.-exclamó Espósito corriendo a sujetarlo.

Los nudillos le sangraban, desgastados de haber estado chocando contra el yeso una y otra vez. La pared ya no estaba inmaculada, sino que lucía un par de manchas de sangre dibujadas con el contorno de su mano.

Los ojos le escocían. Las lágrimas y el sudor se habían mezclado peligrosamente, enrojeciéndolos. No tenía ganas de parar, sino de sentir dolor, de desahogarse, de llorar, pero sobretodo la necesitaba a ella, a Kyra.

-Déjame.-sollozó. Espósito lo rodeó con sus enormes brazos, apartándolo de allí, dispuesto a tumbarlo en el sofá del apartamento. En otro momento se hubiera negado, sin embargo no le quedaban fuerzas para eso.

-Entiendo que estés dolido Rick, pero tu mano no tiene culpa.-la levantó con cuidado por la muñeca, examinando alguna posible rotura. Estaba ensangrentada y un tanto morada, justo lo que se temía.-Iremos al hospital.

-Kyra.-musitó sintiendo las ganas de dormir durante siglos sin ser molestado. Si cerraba la mano veía las estrellas, y si cerraba los ojos la veía a ella, su recuerdo siempre estaría presente ahí."

-No lo he hecho a propósito.-refunfuñó.

Rick continuó un tanto absorto en si mismo, sin poder dejar de pensar en ese día. No recordaba haberlo pasado tan mal desde entonces.

-¿Quieres que te ponga yo la crema?

Abrió el pequeño tarro, fijando los ojos en su mirada. Realmente estaba cabreada. Había aprendido a identificar los colores que adquirían sus iris según lo que sucediera y en ese momento estaban oscuros.

-Vale.

-No seas borde conmigo, que yo no te estoy hablando mal.-se untó el dedo en la crema verdosa, cogiendo su mano lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, pues si tocaba la quemadura le haría daño.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior aliviada al sentir el frío en la piel irritada. Rick estaba poniendo cariño en lo que estaba haciendo, y eso la confundía. Hasta ahora, después de que ella le hubiera contestado de esa forma, él había seguido con su tono firme y neutral.

-Está bien, lo siento.-la miró un par de segundos. Le gustaba acariciar su piel. Era suave, nada que ver con la suya, y siempre olía a cerezas.

-No importa.-cogió una venda, la cual cortó y colocó sobre la quemadura en un par de segundos, mientras el silencio reinaba entre los dos.-¿Mejor?

-Si...-susurró ella. Al fin y al cabo, los dos sentían lo mismo, con Rick cerca, se sentía más segura que con un ejército a su lado.-Gracias.

-Siempre.

Dudó entre acercarse o dejarlo pasar, no obstante vaciló antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Las fuertes manos de Rick no tardaron en aferrarse a su cintura, lo que la envalentonó aún más.

Acarició su cuello con los labios, sintiendo la barba incipiente bajo ellos. La sensación continuaba siendo nueva y muy placentera al mismo tiempo, ya que sentirla entre sus piernas era algo fantástico.

Rick en cambio cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los pequeños besos de Kate sobre su cuello, su mentón o su mejilla. No le hacía gracia esperar, y más cuando se trataba de una mujer, pero Kate, ella era otro mundo. La sintió sobre sus labios, abriéndolos, jugando con ellos y después mordiéndolos.

Eso hizo que alzara la cintura por inercia, chocando contra su sexo. Solo un beso, y ya estaba deseándola, deseando poseerla por tercera vez y deseando volver a escucharla gemir de esa manera ronca contra su oido cada vez que se enterraba en ella.

Enlazaron sus lenguas, haciendo del beso algo primitivo y profundo. Besarse había quedado en segundo lugar, querían robarse el aliento el uno al otro.

Fue Rick el que lo terminó absorbiendo su labio inferior gustoso. Si continuaban así, no saldrían del loft en unas cuantas horas y necesitaban ir a la comisaria. Sus manos ya estaban en la parte superior de su espalda, acariciando su piel desnuda cuando se separó de ella.

-Me vas a matar.-apoyó su frente en la de ella, escuchando como su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

-Y yo no sé que voy a hacer contigo.-se aferró a sus bíceps. Volvió a besarlo, de forma incontrolable, porque ni ella misma podía frenarse. Él tenía unos labios únicos, y a ella le encantaba degustarlos.

-Quererme.-susurró bajito contra su oido.

* * *

Rick se apoyó en una de las paredes del minúsculo ascensor. Escuchaba el clic metálico que se producía cada vez que pasaban por un piso, y una luz amarillenta alrededor del número cuatro indicaba la planta dónde debían bajar.

-¿Vas a decirle algo a Espósito?-preguntó Kate después de haberlo estado pensando en el viaje de vuelta. Ella quería hablarlo con Lanie, era su mejor amiga y necesitaba consejo y asesoramiento como habían hecho siempre.

-¿Quieres?-la miró a través de las gafas de sol negras.

Cuando iba vestido así, con su Armani y sus gafas le daba la sensación que el Rick con el que había pasado la noche, el que la había curado y le había hecho el amor con cariño desaparecía.

-Me gustaría poder hablarlo yo con Lanie, pero si tú no quieres decirle nada a Javi...

Él se fijó en sus tirabuzones perfectamente rizados cayendo sobre sus hombros. Eso le hizo pensar en que esa noche, después de haberse levantado exhausto y con ganas de ir al baño, se había vuelto a acostar a su lado. No había podido resistirse a enredar su dedo en uno de sus rizos. El pelo de Kate era una parte más extraordinaria de toda ella, por lo tanto acariciarlo y escucharla ronronear inconscientemente había hecho que una sensación ardiente se extendiera poco a poco por su pecho.

-Desde que nos conocimos he hablado con Javi.-sonrió al verla alzar las cejas, medio sorprendida.

La cazadora de cuero estilizaba su figura, al igual que los vaqueros azul claro, redondeaban su trasero y apretaban sus piernas.

-¿En serio?

-¿Nunca has hablado con Lanie de mi?

-Sí, pero es diferente.

Se despegó de la pared. Ella respiró hondo al sentirse atrapada entre su cuerpo y el acero. Su colonia la aturdió. Era ese olor tan varonil que parecía estar adherido a su piel lo que producía sus mareos.

-¿Diferente por qué?

Kate notó sus pezones erguirse excitados contra el sujetador. Rick no hablaba, ronroneaba contra su oreja,y el roce de su aliento ardiendo sobre la piel de su cuello era una tortura.

-No hagas eso.-respondió ella en un susurro. Su brazo estaba apoyado a unos milímetros de su cabeza, la mano abierta sobre la dura pared.

Rick se sentía alguien nuevo, poderoso, capaz de todo, solo si Kate estaba delante para poder verlo. Él nunca habría hecho eso, estaban a dos pisos de la planta de homicidios, y sin embargo ahí estaba, arrinconando a su...

-¿Hacer qué?-besó su mentón, muy cerca de esa parte tan sensible en el cuello de Kate que hacía que toda su carne se pusiera de gallina.

-Esto.-gimió profundo cuando le mordió. Todo su cuerpo se había sacudido movido por una extraña corriente eléctrica inexplicable. Sentía su entrepierna muy húmeda y la debilidad en sus piernas.

Era la primera vez que veía a Rick actuar de esa forma, en un lugar público, ¡en la comisaría! Pero, a pesar de todo, estaba enloqueciéndola.

-Aparenta normalidad.-susurró a escasos milímetros de sus labios antes de besarlos lentamente.

-Si es que puedo.-musitó ella prolongando el beso unos segundos más.

El sabor de su boca era indescriptible. Su aliento cálido y fresco o su lengua moviéndose con maestría sobre sus labios o las profundidades de la suya.

Se miraron con complicidad, sonriendo de cara a las puertas de acero aún con la excitación recorriendo sus venas.

Kate recordaba su comportamiento los primeros días que se conocieron. Su forma de sacarla de quicio, su control, su frialdad. En cambio, verlo reirse con ella, sus miradas de amor furtivas, sus caricias... Era confuso, muy confuso.

-¿Qué haceis aquí? Es sábado.-dijo Espósito a modo de saludo inclinándose en su silla. Rick echó un vistazo a la ahora vacía pizarra blanca. Sí, Giorgio estaba dentro de la cárcel, pero eso solo había hecho que otro problema más grande saliera a la luz.

-Anoche intentaron matar a Kate.-respondió con seriedad.

El policía no podía ver su expresión, pues estaba oculta tras los cristales ahumados de sus gafas, sin embargo su tono de voz y esa punzada de dolor que había intentado ocultar lo decía todo.

-¿A ti?-Espósito abrió la boca, soprendido y también alertado.

Kate no solo era su amiga después de haber pasado día a día a su lado, sino que se había convertido en algo más. La sensación era muy parecida al hermano mayor protector y ella su hermana pequeña indefensa. Miró a Rick de reojo, sabiendo muy bien cómo se sentía, y más después de Kyra.

-Sí.-Kate frunció el ceño. Ya le había contado su historia a Rick, no obstante hablar de eso con Espósito se le hacía mucho más duro. Sobre todo cuando no habían ningunos brazos que la reconfortaran mientras lo hacía.-Venía de tomar algo con un amigo...-sintió los ojos de Rick observándola en silencio. Había omitido eso al hablar con él sabiendo que le molestaría, por mucho que dijese que pudiese salir con otros hombres, se trataba de Scott y su odio irracional hacía el.-Estaba en perfectas condiciones, así que no fueron alucinaciones mías. Recuerdo que empezó a llover, ya sabes. Escuché unos pasos a mis espaldas. La suela de los zapatos pisando un charco de agua es inconfundible. Pero nunca había nadie cuando lo comprobaba y eso solo hacía que me preocupase más. La calle estaba totalmente desierta, no tenía ninguna ayuda.

-¿Llegaste a ver a alguien?-intervino Espósito ceñudo. Kate cabeceó un sí.

-Era un hombre, lo sé por su constitución, pero tenía la cara cubierta por una capucha.-al mismo tiempo que iba narrando los sucesos con la mayor exactitud posible, aparecían destellos de esos recuerdos a modo de flasback, colaborando en la tarea.-Entonces vi que sujetaba una Glock plateada, muy parecida a la de Rick.-se mordió el labio inferior, consciente de que si seguía viva era gracias a él, por enseñarla.-Corrí en zig-zag. Había estado hablando eso contigo hacía unos días y bueno...-la mirada de Rick continuaba siendo impasible detrás de los cristales.-Disparó, pero no llegó a darme. Sabía que Castle vivía cerca, así que fui a su casa.

Espósito miró a su mejor amigo de una forma que solo pudieron comprender ellos dos. Una manera de averiguar qué había pasado después de que ella subiera a su casa.

Observó la relajación en sus hombros, su respiración, o mejor, su comportamiento. Estaba relajado en el interior, y él sabía a qué se debía eso.

-¿Habéis pasado la noche juntos?-inquirió muriéndose de ganas por saberlo.

Él ya lo sabía, solo quería escucharlo de los labios de los dos. Lo inevitable era así... inevitable, imposible de parar. Y eso era lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Kate no se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente se sentó en el extremo opuesto a Rick, un tanto divertida con la situación.

-Prefiero hablar del supuesto atacante.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tal vez fuera la dureza de su voz lo que la había llevado de vuelta al pasado, a su pasado. Pensó en que solo quería evitar el tema y que ya hablarían como amigos que eran. La prioridad ahí era encontrar al individio, que para desgracia de todos seguía suelto y no tenían la menor idea de su aspecto.

-¿Alguna teoría?-el cubano volvió a reclinarse en la silla, enlazando los dedos.

Conocía a Rick demasiado bien como para saber las pocas ganas que tenía en ese momento de remover sus sentimientos. Cuanto más tiempo pasara pensando, sin decir nada, mejor creía que sería.

-Hasta ahora he pensado en algún colega de Giorgio.

-Alguien que pudiera utilizar desde dentro a modo de venganza.-añadió Kate por primera vez después de varios minutos en silencio.

Ahora que los ojos de Rick estaban libres de cristales que los taparan podía examinarlos de nuevo. Su pelo cobrizo estaba despeinado de la cantidad de veces que se había pasado la mano por él, nervioso.

Recordó lo que había dicho antes de irse del loft, ese "quererme" tan secreto, que por poco se lo pierde. Las personas se vuelven vulnerables a medida que sus sentimientos afloran, y a partir de ese momento comienzas a ver su corazón.

La coraza de Rick era dura y muy resistente, sin embargo ella había roto su hechizo depués de tantos años.

-Buscad a todos los miembros, informaos de su mano derecha, de su izquierda, del que le pasa la droga, de todo.-comenzó a decir Rick no captando solo la atención de Espósito, sino la de la planta entera.-Incluso de sus amigos y clientes que han comprado últimamente, de las personas que le deben favores.-Rick respiró profundamente.-Pero ese hijo de puta no puede quedarse por ahí.

Kate se mordió el labio. Tenía que admitir que verlo de esa forma era muy excitante, más de lo que nunca había pensado.

-Y tú.-dijo refiriéndose a ella. Sus ojos azules eran ahora de un color muy oscuro, turbio, se atrevería a decir-Estarás bajo custodia policial.

-Ni de coña.-replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Intentó no reir cuando la vena de su cuello se hizo más latente. Sabía que intentaba protegerla, pero un par de policías siguiendola fuera donde fuera no era muy cómodo.

-Oh, verás como sí.-musitó peligrosamemte cerca de su rostro. Su olor a cerezas volvía a atacarlo por sorpresa, ese delicioso olor de Kate. Lo miraba ceñuda.-Espo, necesito un coche patrulla aparcado en su casa, y me da bastante igual lo que quiera decir.-objetó antes de que abriese la boca.-Yo mismo me ocuparé de pegarme a ella.

* * *

Cerró la puerta del BMW con fuerza, sin ganas de preocuparse de si Rick la seguía o no. Odiaba cuando la trataba como una niña pequeña que podía romperse con facilidad al menor descuido. En unos días sería mayor de edad.

Cogió las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, abriendo la puerta principal con brusquedad. Sabía que tenía que pasar la noche con él, así que decidió dejarla abierta para ahorrarse una discusión que acabaría ganando "Don Mandón".

-Eres un egocéntrico de mierda.-espetó desprendiéndose de su cazadora. Se tomó la libertad de hablar así pues la casa se encontraba sola, o al menos eso parecía.

-Me encanta cuando me dices cosas bonitas.-bromeó Rick paseándose a su alrededor. Sonrió abiertamente cuando el cachorro labrador corrió a su encuentro.

Se agachó para acaricarlo. Ese perro era la cosa más adorable que había visto nunca. Lo recibió entre pequeños ladridos, al mismo tiempo que subía a su pierna con las patas.

Kate estaba enfadada, pero en cierto modo le daba igual. Iba a pasar la noche con ella, protegiéndola. No había nada más que pudiera molestarle, era genial. Uno de sus mejores trabajos en el FBI quizá.

-Voy en serio, Rick.

-Oh, ¿sí?

La vio con los brazos en jarras. Sus ojos verdes echaban chispas, sin embargo no fue eso lo que le hizo sonreir, sino esa venita en su frente que denotaba frustración.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, lo que hacía que su sujetador negro de encaje, del cual había tenido muy buenas vistas esa noche, se clareara. Levantó las manos, sin poder dejar de sonreír, intentando fingir inocencia como si ella estuviera armada.

Poco a poco comenzó a desabotonar su americana negra, y a los pocos segundos ya descansaba junto a la cazadora de Kate.

-No me hace gracia, me tratas como si fuera una cría, Castle.

Éste rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, un tanto sorprendido, ya que pensaba que lo apartaría de un manotazo. Deseaba llegar a casa para poder disfrutar de un pequeño momento de intimidad con ella, no quería que nadie que no fueran Lanie o Espósito se enteraran de su "relación", quería que siguiera siendo de los dos.

-Tú vas a hacer veintiuno, yo tengo veintinueve...-Kate entreabrio sus labios, apunto de caer en la trampa de Rick. Sabía cómo poder seducirla, qué hacer para que lo perdonara, la conocía.

-No puedes arreglar esto con...

-¿Besos?-repasó su mentón con los labios. Su táctica para embaucarla era profesional según como se mirase. La acercó más a él internando las manos en el interior de su camiseta, por su espalda. Kate sintió ese tirón en la entrepierna que la avisaba en cuanto a Rick se trataba.-¿Sexo?

Se miraron, totalmente concentrados el uno en el otro. Solo habían dos bolas negras en lugar de ojos, todo era excitación pura y dura.

Ella ya no encontraba las palabras necesarias para poder enfrentarse a él, ya no quería hacerlo.

Enredó los dedos en su nuca, acariciando libremente sus cortos mechones de pelo. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba devorándola con un hambre propia de alguien que llevaba años sin sentir la atracción de un ser humano.

Gimió en voz baja al sentir los dientes de Rick mordiendo sus labios sumamente hinchados y rojizos por sus besos.

-¿Me perdonas?-susurró en un intermedio.

-No.-introdujo la lengua en su boca, merodeando por el familiar entorno y con la excitación a flor de piel.

Escucharon algo arriba, algo que hizo que se separaran un tanto obligados solo para mirar y cerciorarse.

-¿Katie? ¿Estás en casa?

La voz paralizó a la chica, quién miró a un Rick totalmente confuso con el más puro horror reflejado en su rostro.


	13. Chapter 13

-Sí.-respondió Kate elevando ligeramente la voz.

Rick la miraba confundido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Deslizó sus manos a lo largo de su cintura hasta dejarlas caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ella lo imitó, pendiente de la parte alta de la escalera, a la espera de que apareciera la dueña de esa voz.

Él mismo había sacado esa conclusión al observar la agudeza del tono. Pensó en Lanie, pero sabían que no estaba en casa pues tenía pensado pasar la noche con Espósito, además, conocía la voz de la chica y esa no era la suya.

-¿No estábamos solos?-susurró ceñudo.

Kate lo miró unos segundos. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, queriendo decir algo, sin embargo no lograba hacerlo.

-Eso creía yo también.-respondió en voz baja.

Ella sabía que se trataba de su madre. No esperaba su regreso, había revisado varias veces su móvil esperando una llamada que nunca había llegado, por lo tanto supuso que el viaje se alargaría.

Rick alzó un tanto las cejas al ver aparecer a la mujer. El pelo castaño caía sobre sus hombros de una forma elegante y refinada, muy parecida a sus gestos. Era liso, no ondulado como el de Kate, un liso aburrido pero que a ella le favorecía.

La mujer se extraño al verle también. Un hombre bastante atractivo en su salón y curiosamente cerca de su hija la observaba con atención. Reparó en el azul de sus ojos, algo que destacaba bastante en contra de su piel blanquecina.

Entonces, miró a su hija. Conocía esa mirada cargada de precaución. La misma que le lanzaba cuando la sorprendía en medio de un lío como romper un jarrón caro, una escapada de casa por la noche estando castigada o el hecho de haberse hecho un tatuaje por su cuenta.

-Kate, cariño.-se acercó a ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos después de haber estado varios días fuera.

La chica sonrió incómoda al ver cómo Rick intentaba disimular una sonrisa divertida que escapaba entre las comisuras de sus labios.

-Estás preciosa, mi vida.-rió en voz baja cuando las manos de su madre apretujaron su cara, dejando varios besos sobre esta.

-Mamá, hace solo unos días que no nos vemos, estoy igual.-las mejillas le ardían más que nunca, podía sentir el calor irradiando de ellas.

Su madre era así, no le importaba quién estuviera delante, si quería achuchar a su hija lo haría aunque estuviese el mismísimo Presidente de los Estados Unidos esperando.

-Yo te veo diferente...-se alejó un poco para poder mirarla mejor.

Los ojos de Kate destellaban con un brillo distinto. Su instinto maternal le decía que algo había pasado mientras ella estaba fuera, sin embargo no quiso preguntar qué.

Rick se mordió el labio pensando en que él sí sabía que era eso tan diferente. El sexo cambiaba a las personas, les invertía el carácter y Kate resplandecía en esos momentos.

-Tenemos visita.-dijo finalmente la chica.

Necesitaba cambiar de tema, pues sabía que su madre era la mejor analizando sus emociones y cualquier cosa que sintiese en el instante que la mirara.

Rick sonrió. Una sonrisa amable y al mismo tiempo vergonzosa. Él había conocido a millones de personas durante su vida, personas de todo tipo, y sin embargo la madre de Kate le intimidaba. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

-Hola, cielo.-Kate se pasó las manos por la cara viendo como besaba con total naturalidad las mejillas de Rick.

Aunque le hizo mucha más gracia verle a él inmóvil ante el gesto de la mujer, ya que no lo esperaba.

-Eh, hola.-cruzó una mirada de ayuda con Kate. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su madre. Ella continuaba mirándolo, sonriendo. Una sonrisa idéntica a la de Kate, dulce y preciosa.-Soy Rick Castle.

-Oh, al escucharos pensaba que era Scott.-dijo inocentemente la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

Kate quiso reír, y no por el fallo que acaba de cometer su madre, sino por el repentino cambio de expresión de Rick. Su sonrisa se había borrado en menos de un segundo, al escuchar el nombre de Scott.

-Soy Johanna, la madre de Kate.-añadió seguido del pequeño descuido.

Rick se cruzó de brazos, esta vez forzando una nueva sonrisa. Parecía que su madre conocía al chico, por lo que le hacía pensar que en algún momento, Kate había tomado en serio su relación con él.

Deseó llevar puestas las gafas, pues de esa forma podía estar muriéndose de celos sin tener que aparentar algo que no quería. A raíz de pasar la muerte de Kyra decidió esconderse detrás de sus cristales ahumados, dónde podía ser él mismo, dónde nadie pudiera adivinar sus sentimientos. Ganarse su imagen como un frío agente del FBI le había costado lo suyo, aun así no se arrepentía de no haber vuelto a ser herido, guardaba su corazón solo para él, al menos los últimos años había sido así.

Sabía que era su culpa por no dar el maldito paso, pero prefería seguir así un poco más. Todos pensaban que quién realmente tenía algo con Kate era Scott y que él solo era alguien encargado de protegerla.

-Nosotros nos íbamos.-comenzó a decir. Al instante notó lo mucho que se parecía eso a un intento de huida.

-Acabáis de llegar...-inquirió su madre leyéndole la mente.

-Pero solo habíamos venido a por las llaves de mi apartamento.-se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho eso. Lo supo cuando su madre enarcó una ceja, en su habitual modo de sospecha.

-Lanie nos ha pedido que recojamos unos apuntes porque mañana tiene examen y bueno, hoy duerme fuera.-añadió Rick viendo que la situación escapaba del alcance de la chica.

Johanna alzó ambas cejas esta vez. Su boca formó una pequeña "o", pero todo quedó ahí.

-¿Dónde está papá?

Rick imitó a Kate. Se acercó al sofá y agarró su americana, en la cual se enfundó con una rapidez sorprendente.

-Ha ido a comprar cena. Hemos llegado hace una media hora y veo que tú tampoco te has molestado en llenar la nevera.

El tono de reprimenda hizo que Rick dejara de admirar el suelo para observar a las dos mujeres. Johanna miraba a su hija con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido. El parecido era tan real que vio el reflejo de Kate en su madre.

-Mamá, he estado muy liada últimamente. Entre la Universidad, el-Rick negó efusivamente detrás de Johanna, impidiendo que dijera "FBI". No había necesidad de preocupar a nadie de ese modo, y menos a sus padres.-El...

-El novio, ¿no?-continuó su madre.-¿Sales con Scott?

Rick se dejó caer en la pared del fondo. Kate le lanzó una mirada significativa.

-El último examen parcial.-improvisó entre dientes.

Tenía unas ganas de salir corriendo por la puerta principal que ni siquiera ella sabía que existían.

-Eh, oh. ¿Fue bien?

-Sí, mamá.-le dio dos besos rápidos de nuevo antes de que pudiera atacarla con otro tema. Por suerte siempre llevaba las llaves de su apartamento consigo, nunca sabía cuando podía suceder una emergencia.-Dile a papá que mañana me pasaré a verlo.

-Buenas noches, Señora Beckett.-dijo Rick saliendo delante de Kate. No escuchó la protesta de la mujer pidiendo que la llamara por su nombre.

Kate se había ocupado de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

El apartamento de Kate estaba situado en la calle paralela a la Universidad de Nueva York. Ella y Lanie vivían juntas, lo que les permitía compartir los gastos y que así el precio fuese más considerable. No era un edificio muy lujoso, sencillo, más bien. La fachada estaba hecha de ladrillo y una escalera de incendios adornaba las paredes desnudas.

Rick aparcó el BMW justo en frente. Algo poco usual pues en esa calle nunca podías encontrar un buen sitio, por alguna extraña razón siempre llegaban otros coches antes.

Kate observó a través del retrovisor cómo otro coche patrulla se posicionaba detrás de ellos y apagaba sus luces. De ahora en adelante, estaría vigilada hasta que pudieran coger a su acosador.

-Podríamos haber ido a tu apartamento.

Rick le miró de reojo. Aún en la oscuridad sus ojos brillaban. Se acarició la barbilla. Si era honesto no tenía muchas ganas de subir con ella, prefería quedarse abajo, solo, pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente. Estaba cambiando, ya ni él mismo se reconocía y su cambio se debía a la persona que lo estaba examinando en ese mismo momento.

-Los policías que hay detrás conocen mi casa, no puedo llevarte ahí.-Kate se mordió el labio inferior, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Vas a subir, pueden pensar lo mismo.

-Creo que voy a quedarme aquí.-respondió con más frialdad de la quería haber expresado.

Kate no tenía culpa de su dolor, ni de su indecisión, no quería hacerle sentir mal. Lo notó en sus ojos, en la forma que frunció el ceño o cuando abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró, igual que había hecho con su madre.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Quiero estar solo.-echó un vistazo a la calle. La mirada de Kate le estaba destrozando. Quería besarla, pasar la noche con ella y despertar a su lado. Pero había algo dentro de él que le gritaba que se quedase solo.

-Estaré arriba.-sentenció ella en voz baja.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y fue ahí cuando se dejó caer en el asiento. La vio entrar en el portal. Tan solo la tenue luz de una bombilla iluminaba el recinto. No alcanzó a ver más porque las escaleras estaban ocultas a su visión.

Tamborileó el volante con los dedos repetidas veces. Estaba perdido en un punto fijo al final de la calle dónde un giro a la derecha le impedía ver más. En cambio, merodeaba entre sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos.

"-Buenos días, preciosa.-dejó un par de besos por su cuello. La piel desnuda debajo de sus labios se sentía increíble.

-¿Y esto?

Ella rió al mismo tiempo que giraba. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que sus ojos marrones eran comunes, como los de la gran mayoría de la población, pero él no. Él veía lo que nadie veía, eso que la hacía tan especial.

-Tengo que cuidaros a las dos con mimos.-acarició su notable barriga de cinco meses provocando una sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

-Será una princesa muy preciosa.

Rick rió en voz alta. Los dos observaron la ecografía pegada en la parte superior de la nevera. En ella se veía un bebé perfectamente formado en posición fetal.

Habían descubierto su sexo hacía tan solo unos días, y la sensación de saber que en unos meses podrían verlo ellos mismos era la razón por la que sonreían.

-No veo la hora de que salgas de aquí.-refunfuñó la joven saboreando una cereza.

Los antojos eran parte de su día a día, y no eran nada normales. Rick se pasaba el día yendo a comprar comidas un tanto peculiares según el gusto de su novia. Tan pronto podía apetecerle una tarta de chocolate como un tarro de pepinillos en vinagre. Esos eran los gajes del embarazo, pero a él no le importaba.

-Yo tampoco.-besó repetidas veces sus labios, viéndose incapaz de parar.

Era la mujer de su vida y la madre de su futura hija, y por mucho que ella le repitiera lo "gorda" que se veía al mirar a su hinchada tripa, él no podía dejar de ver a la mujer más bonita del mundo y de la cual estaba completamente enamorado.

-Tengo que salir esta tarde.-susurró sin abrir los ojos.

Castle suspiró encima de su boca. Estando en estado no le hacía ninguna gracia que saliera sola.

-¿Dónde?

-Mi madre me ha pedido que vaya a verla, ya sabes. Con lo de la caída no puede moverse.

El agente del FBI se mordió el labio inferior. Él debía trabajar a esas horas, por lo tanto no podía acompañarla. Maldijo internamente el momento en que su suegra hubo resbalado bajando las escaleras y su escayola. El hecho de que Kyra condujera, le causaba escalofríos.

-¿Puede acompañarte alguien?

Sus ojos café brillaron cuando frunció el ceño. Esperó no tener que enfrentarse a una nueva revolución de hormonas en el mal sentido, pues era algo que conseguía irritarle o torcerle el día. Los cambios de humor eran constantes, sin embargo cuando su antojo era el sexo no tenía queja alguna.

-Intentaré arreglarme, Rick."

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sabiendo que lo que estaba mojando su cara no eran las gotas de lluvia provenientes de la calle, sino sus lágrimas siendo liberadas después de mucho tiempo encerradas.

No hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por limpiarlas. Quiso sentirse él mismo, durante el tiempo que fuera, solo quería regresar. Nadie se hacía a la idea de lo que era perder no solo a su novia, sino a la hija que esperaban juntos. Era un dolor doble, ya que aunque sin haberla visto, la amaba igual que amaba a su madre. Todas las noches soñaba con el día de poder tenerla entre sus brazos, de poder ver sus ojos abiertos, de sentirla.

Después del accidente, él no dormía. Se pasaba horas observando una foto. Una única foto que lo hacía llorar cómo nada antes lo había hecho. Inspiró con fuerza, sintiendo la debilidad en su respiración y las ganas de toser. Alcanzó el papel semienterrado en las profundidades del bolsillo oculto que tenía pegado al pecho. El lugar era un motivo obvio, pues aunque ellas no estuvieran más, él seguiría llevándolas siempre en su corazón.

Abrirla fue una mala idea. Lo necesitaba, sí, pero eso solo hacía que las lágrimas fluyeran mucho más rápido, acompañadas de pequeños gemidos. La imagen era sencilla. Kyra reía, abrazada por Rick, quién también sonreía, mientras los dos acariciaban su tripa.

-¿Por qué no me hiciste caso, joder?-cerró los ojos con fuerza.

El siniestro coche aparecía grabado a fuego en su mente cada vez que lo hacía, y esa vez no fue diferente. Una vez llegado al lugar, no pudo ni siquiera acercarse a comprobar la matrícula. Con solo ver el color del coche y la marca, su instinto le decía que ella estaba dentro. Fue Espósito quién le ayudó a hacer un reconocimiento general, quién reconoció el cuerpo y quién estuvo a su lado día y noche.

Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal. El frío del vidrio le proporcionó un momento de tranquilidad y desahogo. Observó el vaivén de las gotas, cayendo aquí y allí con su armonioso repiqueteo. La foto cerca del pecho, la mirada en el oscuro cielo y el pensamiento en lo que una vez perdió y no pudo recuperar.

* * *

Sabía cómo abrir una simple puerta de apartamento, tenía las llaves colgando del bolsillo de su pantalón y sin embargo se le hacía difícil girar la cerradura y entrar.

Habían pasado unas dos horas. Para él, solo unos minutos. Llorar se hacía rápido, sobre todo cuando te desvanecías del mundo tangible al subconsciente. Siempre le había gustado la lluvia, y esa era una de las razones por las que había preferido quedarse en el coche. Pasaron unos minutos desde que Kate bajó del BMW hasta que empezó a llover cómo si no lo hubiera hecho nunca.

Después de todo, aceptó que lo único que necesitaba en ese momento, era sentirse querido. El pestillo se desplazó con un pequeño chasquido. Dentro, las luces estaban apagadas, algo que hizo que supusiera que dormía. El apartamento era desconocido, era la primera vez que pisaba ese suelo.

A primera vista no parecía tan grande. Una mini cocina, un salón y dos habitaciones separadas por una pared. Pudo sacar estas conclusiones una vez sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la penumbra. Cerró la puerta en silencio, demasiado ocupado en averiguar cuál de las dos puertas pertenecerían a la habitación de Kate.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al acertar a la primera. Con cuidado de no tropezar con nada, agarró el picaporte y lo giró. Solo le hizo falta empujar un poco y ya estaba dentro, contemplando la cama de Kate y a ella dormir.

Su cuarto olía a ella, a cerezas y frutas. Se preguntó si no se trataba de su champú, sino de la colonia que impregnaba su cuerpo. Eso tampoco lo sabía. Se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar de ese placer nuevo mientras la miraba.

Ella continuaba ajena a todo lo que sucediera fuera de sus sueños. Sus comisuras se curvaron al verla tan adorable e indefensa al mismo tiempo. ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de ella? ¿Tal vez fuera cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez?

Si algo sabía era que la quería, y que quería que fuera exclusivamente suya.

Se desprendió de la americana y su cinturón. Dudó entre quedarse en bóxers o dormir vestido. Porque eso iba a hacer, dormir con ella. Prefirió mantener la camisa y los pantalones, por si las moscas. Dejó los zapatos, los calcetines y demás bien colocados en el armario de ella, así podría cogerlos por la mañana con facilidad.

Kate se removió entre las sábanas, atraída hacia su cuerpo una vez se hubo metido dentro. Intentó no reír en voz alta, pues el gesto había sido gracioso. Y de nuevo comprendió que realmente la amaba, sino no hubiera sido capaz de hacerle sonreír.

-¿Rick?-musitó abrazada a su torso.

Él acariciaba su pelo castaño. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el techo.

-Sí.-respondió en su mismo tono de voz.

-Has venido.

-Siempre.

Deslizó su cuerpo hacia abajo, quedando a su misma altura. Ella abrió los ojos con torpeza, algo que se le antojó como muy adorable.

-No me gusta dormir sola.

Rick suspiró bajito. Acarició su labio inferior con el suyo y después lo mordió tiernamente.

-Podemos dormir juntos.-esa vez fue ella quién lo besó.

Dulce y lento. Saboreó su boca, su lengua juguetona intentando enzarzarse de nuevo en una batalla con la suya. No pensaba que fuera a volver y mucho menos a dormir con ella. El tiempo que había estado sola lo había pasado pensando en qué había hecho para que se comportara así. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, por ella, pensó en que no tenía por qué ser una razón de su comportamiento. Rick tenía algo clavado en el corazón que no sabía.

La giró una vez hubo acabado de besarla. De esa forma él podía rodearla con sus brazos por la espalda, y así pudo dejar caer la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

* * *

-¿Cuánto hacía que no tomabas café?

Rick bajó la mirada hacia el vaso de papel con la marca de Starbucks dibujada en la parte trasera de éste.

Espósito alzó una ceja de forma burlona. Sentado en su silla de trabajo, de un solo impulso había conseguido girarse para mirarle.

-Bastante.-respondió volviendo a dar otro trago.

-La última vez que te vi con uno de esos vasos fue...-cerró la boca al recordar lo que eso significaba.

El agente del FBI miró al suelo. Su ceño estaba más que fruncido. La última vez que había comprado un café allí había sido unas horas previas a la muerte de su novia. El accidente arrancó de su vida todo lo que tenía que ver con Kyra. Nunca quiso olvidarla, simplemente cada detalle le hacía daño, mucho daño.

A la hora de trabajar, él siempre compraba un café antes de llegar. Y sabiendo lo mucho que la echaría de menos durante el día, le pedía a la camarera que escribiera su nombre en permanente, al que después se unió el de su hija. Seguía teniendo ese último vaso de papel guardado en el loft junto los demás recuerdos.

-¿Hay novedades?-su voz sonó ronca.

-En realidad sí.-los dos se giraron hacia la nueva voz que entraba en la conversación.

Kevin Ryan sostenía un DVD sobre su dedo índice. Éste estaba metido en el círculo del disco.

-Adivinad quién visitó a Giorgio unas horas después de que lo arrestaran.-fue diciendo a medida que preparaba el lector en el ordenador de Espósito.

Rick se inclinó hacia delante. Las ganas que tenía de cerrar todo y saber que Kate estaba sana y salva eran reales. Su intento de asesinato había abierto una vieja herida, la de Kyra. Si también la perdiera a ella no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Abrió mucho los ojos al verlo en la pantalla. No necesitó que Ryan dijese su nombre, sabía perfectamente quién era.

Él y todos.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Últimamente mi inspiración viene cargada, y espero que siga así por mucho más tiempo*_* He hecho una nueva portada que podréis ver en mi TW: /NewYorkerWriter y que cuando pueda subiré aquí también:) He de decir que el capítulo no iba a acabar así, sino que iba a ser más largo solo que prefiero dejarlo para el próximo y era esperar a hacerlo más largo como lo previsto o no actualizar y pues yo quería actualizar ya:') **_

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis y que dejéis review con vuestros comentarios que tanto me gustan:3**_

_**Besos!:***_

* * *

De nuevo los pitidos indicando que el móvil estaba fuera de cualquier red resonaron en el interior de la oreja de Rick. La pantalla brillaba, mostrando el nombre de Kate en letras mayúsculas y arriba una de sus fotos.

-Nada, no hay señal.-dijo Rick pasándose la mano por el pelo repetidas veces.

Scott. Siempre había sido él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Desde el momento en que Kate dijo que él conocía a Giorgio, que conseguía su droga. O la forma en la que quería apropiarse a Kate. Verlo en las cámaras de vigilancia de la cárcel no decía nada. Sí, había hablado con el responsable de la banda y a las pocas horas habían atacado a Kate, pero gracias a la falta de micrófonos no podían culparlo ante ningún juez.

-Tranquilo Rick, la seguía una patrulla.

Espósito se sentó al lado de Ryan, el cual continuaba tecleando algo a toda velocidad. Controlaba el ratón con la mano derecha y Rick solo podía ver que se trataba de la compañía telefónica.

-No debía haberla dejado sola joder.-si no se pasaba las manos por el pelo lo hacía por la cara.

El corazón le latía frenéticamente. Tenía miedo de perderla, y sabía que si lo hacía sería solo culpa suya, como siempre había pensado con Kyra. Él podía haberse quedado cerca, protegiéndola, porque ese era su deber. Sin embargo, consciente de que no podría vigilarlos, porque verlos juntos en actitud cariñosa lo mataba por dentro, había decidido volver a comisaria. Al menos ahí podría hacer algo productivo como investigar sobre el incidente.

Ahora sabía que el verdadero culpable estaba ahí mismo, en sus narices, todo el tiempo riéndose de él y mejor, cerca de Kate.

-No ha sido tu culpa.

-Siempre es mi puta culpa.-guardó el móvil en el bolsillo antes de que en un arrebato de rabia pudiera romperse. La comisaria enmudeció bajo los gritos del agente. Nadie se atrevía a mirar más allá de sus pantallas de ordenadores, tan solo Espósito le retenía la mirada.-Está con él, cuando ese hijo de puta ha intentado matarla. Los policías no contestan, ella no contesta y a mí me va a dar algo.

Richard Castle siempre había sabido mantener la calma bajo situaciones que requerían tensión. Era un agente del FBI, su trabajo lo requería. Su nombre era conocido en los departamentos por su profesionalidad y su forma de controlarse. Sin embargo, ahí, en ese preciso instante, su reputación estaba cayendo en picado.

-Rick, tranquilo, ¿vale?

Era tal el asombro de su amigo, que se levantó dispuesto a sujetarlo por los hombros. Quería calmarlo, no lo había visto así desde el accidente de Kyra.

-No puedo estar tranquilo, Javi.-sus ojos azules se veían aterrorizados, muy parecidos a los de un niño pequeño después de haber visto una película de terror.-La amo, ¿vale? La amo. Y si la pierdo ella nunca podrá saberlo, ni podrá saber que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Porque nadie, en más de cinco años ha conseguido que mi corazón lata así de rápido como cuando ella está cerca. Y si algo le pasara, se morirá el poco alma que me queda, porque entre ella y Kyra me lo han robado todo.

Espósito abrió la boca, pero se vio incapaz de decir nada. Al fin había reconocido lo que realmente sentía por Kate, lo que todos estaban esperando oír y ahora que lo escuchaba de sus labios, le paralizaba. El haberlo visto sumido en la miseria con el accidente de Kyra le había hecho pensar que nunca podría volver a querer a nadie por miedo a perderlo de la misma forma, y ese era su miedo, que Kate también desapareciera ahora que se había decidido.

-Tengo su teléfono móvil.-intervino el irlandés. Los miraba con un poco más de esperanza de lo que los ojos de ellos reflejaban.

-¿Lo has localizado?-Rick se colocó de nuevo a su lado.

La pantalla del ordenador mostraba una ruta en una especie de radar. Fijándose en los edificios, o en los nombres de las calles adivinó que se trataba del mapa de Nueva York, y el punto rojo que parpadeaba sería el móvil de Kate.

-No del todo.-Ryan tecleó algo y apareció una serie de información en el dorsal.-O bien ella adivinó que pasaba algo y encendió el GPS o lo tiene encendido de por sí.

-Pero si lo tiene encendido debería de salir su localización, ¿no?

El ceño del irlandés se hizo más profundo ante la pregunta de Espósito. Todos estaban demasiado nerviosos y ansiosos de encontrarla, aunque sabían que Rick era el principal interesado.

-No. Han apagado su móvil.-se pasó la mano por la frente. Ese tipo de situaciones podrían frustrar a cualquiera, y más cuando se trataba de un policía intentando salvar una vida.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

La voz de Rick sonaba ahogada, como si no fuese capaz de articular ninguna palabra. Pensaba en el hecho de no poder llegar a tiempo, en verla en el suelo sin ninguna posibilidad de que volviera con él y el simple pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se tornaran un tanto acuosos.

-Que no puedo conseguir su ubicación exacta, sino una aproximación de unas cinco manzanas. Una zona.

Rick miró a su mejor amigo en busca de ayuda. Éste sostenía el móvil en su mano, y su expresión de era de solución, sino de todo lo contrario.

-La patrulla los perdió en un semáforo. No saben dónde puede estar.

* * *

Vio su propia sangre reflejada en el suelo al sentir el golpe en su labio. Notaba ese sabor metálico en su lengua, en su paladar, en cualquier parte dentro de su boca. No tuvo más remedio que escupir sobre el viejo suelo de madera por miedo ahogarse.

-No habría sido necesario el golpe si hubieses estado quieta.

La voz del que había sido su amigo, o incluso casi su novio, sonaba lejana. Sentía cómo sus ojos eran incapaces de abrirse y cómo su cabeza se caía constantemente hacia un lado. Se preguntaba si la habría drogado o ese era el efecto del golpe.

-¿Me has drogado?

Sentía la boca reseca. Sus labios se pegaban si intentaba hablar, y la sangre corriendo por ellos no ayudaba.

-Un poco de cloroformo no viene nunca mal.-su voz sonaba muy diferente, o tal vez fuera el tono que usaba, no lo sabía.

Ese no era el chico que ella conocía, sino un hijo de puta que intentaba matarla sin importarle lo más mínimo y que encima se regodeaba.

Alcanzó a ver algo abriendo un poco sus ojos, con mucha dificultad, pero lo consiguió. Fue ahí cuando notó la silla debajo de su trasero y el sentirse atada por las muñecas. Tenía las manos entrelazadas en la parte baja de su espalda. Intentó moverse, pero la cuerda que la sujetaba era resistente.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerme esto?

Su vista se nublaba cuando menos lo esperaba, sin embargo podía escuchar perfectamente su risa divertida.

-A parte porque has ayudado a meter a mi mejor amigo en la cárcel.-escuchó la suela de sus deportivas acercarse a ella.-Estás follándote al del FBI mientras a mi me das largas.-susurró contra su oreja.

Kate percibió el olor de su colonia. Dulce y fresca. No tenía nada que ver con la de Rick, con ese olor a hombre que conseguía desarmarla. Él no estaba con ella, estaba completamente sola. Ese sería el momento perfecto para decirle que todo lo que pensaba sobre el psicópata que tenía encima era verdad.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Rick.

Nunca había experimentado el miedo en ese grado. Se controlaba queriendo retener esos escalofríos que controlaban su cuerpo.

-¿Tienes celos?

Escuchó su voz propia voz ida. Hacía demasiado calor ahí abajo, el sudor empapaba su camisa, pues la cazadora había desaparecido por arte de magia.

-¿Celos?-hizo un esfuerzo mayor para abrir los ojos al notar el frío metal de un cuchillo o una navaja deslizarse por su cuello.-Siempre pude tenerte cuando quisiera, como ahora.

Le agarró la cara con fuerza, obligándola a que lo mirara. Sus ojos azules se veían oscuros, tanto que parecían negros. La poca luz del zulo dónde estaban no ayudaban en cuanto a ese efecto.

-Los dos sabemos que podía haberte pegado un tiro en cualquier lugar.-por alguna extraña razón los párpados ya no le pesaban igual que antes. Él se había sentado sobre sus piernas y sujetaba lo que parecía ser una daga entre sus dientes.- ¿Pero por qué no jugar antes contigo?

La tela de su camisa se desgarró gracias a la fuerza que ejercieron sus manos sobre ella. Los botones saltaron a ambos lados y los escuchó repiquetear contra el suelo. De esa forma, solo quedaba su sujetador negro antes de que él pudiera llegar a su piel.

-No te atrevas a tocarme.-balbuceó intentando incorporar su cabeza, la cual se había ladeado después de que Scott la soltara.

Observó un destello maligno en sus ojos, y lo próximo que vio fue sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior mientras decía:-Juguemos.

Acto seguido, sus manos ya apretaban sus pechos.

* * *

-¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde la tiene?

Rick se movía de arriba abajo, incapaz de sentarse a esperar. Necesitaba pensar rápido, sabía que el tiempo corría y su vida pendía de él y de lo bien que actuara en ese momento.

-¿Habéis hablado con el FBI?-preguntó Ryan.

Espósito asintió en silencio, aún con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Nadie había visto el coche, ni la matrícula. Casualmente ningún establecimiento podía haber grabado nada, pues no disponía de cámaras de seguridad. Scott había sido listo, más que ellos, y tenía muy bien preparada la ruta de huida.

-¿Y el móvil de él? ¿No podemos rastrearlo?

La mente de Rick continuaba en funcionamiento. Cualquier cosa que pasase por su cabeza, por imbécil que sonara, lo exponía.

-Ni siquiera sale el radar de su GPS. Hemos localizado a Kate porque aunque no tenga señal o aunque esté apagado, lo apagó con el GPS puesto. Pero este hijo de puta sabía lo que hacía.

-Joder.-gritó Castle. Golpeó la pared más cercana antes de bajar las escaleras que conducían a los pisos inferiores. Estar encerrado no ayudaba nada, prefería bajar a la calle, despejarse y continuar pensando si así no se agobiaba, que calentarse la cabeza en el departamento de homicidios.

-Tiene que encontrarla o no se lo perdonará nunca.-dijo el cubano al verlo desaparecer.

Ryan también lo siguió con la mirada para luego clavar sus ojos en Espósito.

-Ya has oído, la ama.

-No es solo eso.

Su amigo se dejó caer en la silla de plásticos, haciendo que las ruedas de ésta se movieran un tanto hacia atrás. Rick no era el único que estaba preocupado o frustrado. Su cabeza iba a estallar entre tanto stress, y ni siquiera le había dicho nada a Lanie para que no se preocupara. Al igual que los padres de Kate no estaban al corriente.

-¿Entonces qué es?

Espósito vaciló antes de decirle nada a Ryan sobre Rick. La comisaría sabía qué había pasado, pero tampoco él era nadie para explicar algo que no era de su vida.

-Rick perdió a su mujer embarazada en un accidente de coche.-dijo al fin en un suspiro. Estaba masajeándose las sienes con el fin de aliviar un poco la tensión.-El coche quedó siniestro total, ella... se quemó dentro, sin embargo estaba inconsciente mientras tanto, no sufrió.-sintió los recuerdos aflorar en su interior, lo que provocó que sus ojos se volvieran vidriosos.-Yo la conocía sabes, iba a ser el padrino de su hija. Fui yo quien reconoció su cadáver, aunque no había mucho que mirar... Dios, nunca olvidaré ese día, y Rick nunca lo superará.

-Pero Kate le devuelve la esperanza de vivir.-terminó Ryan en voz baja.

Espósito asintió mirando el techo. Él nunca lloraba, no le gustaba mostrarse débil, sin embargo el tema de Kyra siempre conseguía tocarle el alma. Siempre.

-Es mi amiga, así que yo también quiero encontrarla.-inspiró con fuerza y se desentumeció el cuello moviéndolo de un lado a otro.- ¿Qué tenemos?

-De momento nadie ha visto nada, es como si se hubiera evaporado. Hay agentes en casa del chico, otros en la cárcel hablando con Giorgio y otros más patrullando las calles en busca de algo.

-No puede ser tan inteligente.-comenzó a decir el cubano.

-Lo tenía muy preparado.

Escucharon una serie de saltos en las escaleras por las que había desaparecido Rick hacía unos minutos. Se inclinaron un poco hacia delante, y volvieron a verlo, pero esta vez no estaba enfadado ni irritado, al contrario, estaba emocionado. Lo vieron saltar las dos últimas escaleras de golpe y supusieron que ese era el ruido que habían escuchado.

-¿Dónde esconderíais a una chica si queréis matarla?-preguntó efusivamente.

Ni siquiera le faltaba el aliento.

-¿Cómo sabes que la tiene escondida?

-Porque si la hubiera querido matar lo habría hecho ante, ¿no? ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias?-los dos policías continuaban mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.-Estaba pensándolo abajo, al ir a por un café. No he llegado ni a la segunda planta cuando me ha venido a la cabeza. Consiguió despistarlos, a la patrulla.-sus ojos azules destellaban vida, algo que solo estaba haciendo que animar también a los demás, quienes se habían parado a escuchar.-Entonces, tenía un coche, para llevarla a algún lado. Podía haberla matado directamente en cualquier sitio dónde hubieran quedado y nadie se habría enterado, pero no, se la llevó.

-A un lugar abandonado.-respondió al final Espósito.

Rick asintió rápidamente.

-Vale, pero necesitaría un lugar que conociera para que nadie sospechara al verlo entrar y que nadie llamase a la policía.

-¿Te refieres a sí le han proporcionado un lugar?

Rick rodeó la mesa, colocándose al lado opuesto de su amigo, en el hombro izquierdo de Ryan.

-Un lugar no Espo, el lugar.-le robó el ratón al irlandés y volvió a introducirse en la página dónde podían ver el radar.

-Ryan, mira si el bar "La Guarida" entra en esas manzanas.-pidió Rick acariciándose la barbilla.

-Claro, tenía las llaves.-susurró Espósito atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer el radar.

Castle no era muy practicante, pero en ese momento estaba pidiéndole a Dios mentalmente que no fuese demasiado tarde y que su teoría fuera correcta. Ansiaba el momento de encontrarse con Kate y ponerla a salvo.

-Entra en el radio.

Esa fue la señal que necesitaba. Corrió a coger su cazadora de cuero, seguido de sus dos amigos. Escuchó a Espósito avisar a varias patrullas por si se requería la ayuda de refuerzos, o en el peor de los casos, una ambulancia.

* * *

-¿Te gusta, Kate?-la boca de Scott no daba tregua a la piel de su cuello, ni a sus pechos, los cuales le dolían de haberlos tocado sin ningún cuidado.

-Me das asco.-musitó ésta entre dientes.

Intentó golpearle en la nariz con su frente, tal y como le había enseñado Rick. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo conseguir fue que su cabeza se inclinara hacia delante sin vida. Estaba consciente, sentía todo, y ahora podía mirarle. Lo que parecía no querer cooperar era el resto de su cuerpo, que continuaba bajo los efectos del cloroformo.

-No puedes golpearme, puta.-apretó uno de sus pezones entre su dedo índice y pulgar.-Estamos solos, nadie puede oírte. Tú y yo.-besó sus labios, irrumpiendo en su boca sin permiso alguno.

El chico que la había besado con dulzura, que la había tratado como si de una princesa se tratara y que la había protegido ya no estaba. No era capaz de reconocerlo en su mirada. Sus gestos eran duros y fríos, y sus besos eran forzados y asquerosos. En el fondo, estaba aterrada. Habían pasado varios minutos y nadie acudía a salvarla, ni siquiera Rick.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar, para no darle ese placer. Si había algo que realmente la aterrara, era que fuese capaz de violarla.

-¡Zorra!-exclamó una vez le hubo mordido con fuerza el labio inferior.

Ya que estaba atada y no podía defenderse, ese era su último recurso. La mano de Scott volvió a aterrizar sobre su mejilla, con una fuerza tan potente que la obligó a caer de espaldas, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

-Hijo de puta.-susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La garganta le ardía, y no podía mover una de sus manos porque con el mínimo roce veía las estrellas del dolor. Y no solo eso, estaba segura de que la ceja le sangraba al haber impactado contra el suelo. Notaba el líquido espeso deslizándose a través de su sien.

-Si te estuvieras quieta no tendrías que sufrir tanto, preciosa.

El suelo estaba helado comparado con el calor que desprendía su piel. Sintió sus piernas separarse y al instante el peso de la silla despareció. Scott había roto la madera. Su trasero golpeó el suelo, en sintonía con el resto de su cuerpo.

-Haces esto porque estabas celoso de Rick.-notó la rabia en la expresión de su rostro y eso la animó a continuar por ahí. Necesitaba ganar tiempo para planear una estrategia.-Porque es a él a quien quiero, ¿verdad, Scott? Porque no le llegas ni a la puta suela de los zapatos.

-¡Cállate!-gritó moviendo el cuchillo.

El pecho de Kate ascendía y descendía rápidamente. Surgía efecto, justo lo que ella quería. Comenzaba a despertarse de su sueño ficticio gracias a la droga.

-No me callo. Te jodía eh. Te jodía saber que dormía en su casa, que hacía el amor con él, que le besaba y le miraba como nunca lo había hecho contigo.-continuó ella.

Lo vio inspirar con fuerza, a punto de hacer algo. Ella solo quería a Rick, quería estar con él.

-¡Me dabas largas porque estabais los dos jugando! ¡¿Y yo que eh Kate?! ¡¿DÓNDE QUEDABA YO?!

-Tú nunca tuviste una puta oportunidad. Eres un jodido psicópata. No sé cómo he podido enrollarme contigo. Me das asco.-escupió ella. Su rostro estaba rojo. Rabia y miedo, eso sentía. Un paso en falso podría causar su muerte. Intentó deshacerse de las cuerdas que la mantenían amarrada al intacto respaldo de la silla, pero no podía, le dolía demasiado. Probablemente se había roto la muñeca.

-¿Que te doy asco?-tiró el cuchillo a un lado y corrió a colocarse a horcajadas sobre ella. Kate pataleaba, consciente de sus intenciones, pero él era más grande, por lo tanto le bloqueaba las piernas con su peso.-Voy a follarte, aquí, ahora y luego te meteré un puto tiro en la cabeza maldita puta.

Chilló al mismo tiempo que se removía debajo de él queriendo tirarlo hacia un lado, pero maniatada era imposible. Scott se desprendió rápido de su cinturón y desabrochó su vaquero en otro tiempo récord. Notaba ya su erección presionándola y solo pudo gritar el nombre de Rick, cómo si eso pudiera servirle de algo.

* * *

-¿Habéis oído eso?

Rick alzó la cabeza intentando averiguar el origen de las voces. Sujetaba un pesado fusil de asalto, al igual que sus compañeros. Solo que él iba más adelantado a los demás, inspeccionándolo todo detalladamente.

-No sé de dónde viene.-el agente del FBI iba pisando con cuidado el suelo. Sabía que si Scott los descubría su oportunidad de salvar a Kate se esfumaba.

-Creo que de abajo.-susurró Ryan señalando las escaleras que conducían a una especie de sótano.

Los tres se miraron ceñudos entre sí. El lugar estaba tal y como Rick lo recordaba, solo que esta vez vacio. Los padres de Giorgio no se habían hecho responsables de él y el local había sido cerrado por la policía. Las ventanas estaban precintadas, al igual que lo estaba la puerta principal.

Observó la forma en la que las sillas descansaban sobre las mesas de madera, salvando algún banco inamovible. Nadie hubiera imaginado que se trataba de una tapadera para pasar droga.

Su garganta deseaba gritar el nombre de Kate y que ella le respondiera, verdaderamente lo necesitaba. Oírla y saber por anticipado que estaba bien. No obstante eso apareció solo, cuando escuchó cómo era ella quién la llamada en un intento de pedir auxilio.

En menos de dos segundos bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la puerta que ocultaba otra estancia detrás. Espósito le gritó algo antes de que lo hiciera, pero él ya había comenzado a descender hasta que desapareció.

La puerta no resultó ser ningún obstáculo, pudo derribarla de una única patada. Igual que pasó hacía unos días con la principal en la parte superior, esta también voló.

-Aparta tus putas manos de ella o te juro que hago un cuadro con tus sesos-gritó Rick enfurecido.

El corazón le dio un vuelvo al ver a Kate tumbada en el suelo, con la camisa rota y el sujetador medio bajado, al igual que los vaqueros ya iban por sus muslos y podían verse sus bragas negras de encaje.

Scott se giró entre sorprendido y asustado. La mandíbula de Rick se tensó, al igual que sus puños se cerraron sobre la empuñadura del fusil. Tenía los pantalones desabrochados y su miembro a punto de sobresalirse de los calzoncillos.

Ella estaba medio inconsciente en el suelo y presentaba heridas severas tanto en ceja como en labio, y seguramente en otras partes que él no podía ver.

Inspiró con fuerza, con las ganas de apretar el gatillo y hundirle una bala en el pecho acechando su razón. Había intentado violar a Kate, y si no hubiesen llegado a tiempo estaba seguro de que habría acabado haciéndolo.

No le hizo falta girarse para ver la cara de sus amigos, pero sabía exactamente cómo sería. Igual que la suya.

Sin decir nada avanzó hacia él, golpeándole en el estómago con la culata del fusil. Scott cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo, igual que había hecho con Kate él mismo. Rick tiró el arma, colocándose encima suya y comenzó a golpearle la cara con el puño, repetidas veces.

Espósito y Ryan corrieron a su lado, sujetándolo para que parara. Scott tenía lo que parecía la nariz rota y el ojo morado. Si continuaba se arriesgaba a dejarlo inconsciente y aunque dijeran que Rick había usado la defensa personal, podían encarcelarlo.

-Suéltalo, Richard. Ve con Kate.-dijo Espo ayudando a que se levantara. Rick tenía los ojos vidriosos, la cara encendida y su mandíbula aún apretaba.

Seguía mirándolo, observando como la sangre manaba lentamente de su nariz y él intentaba protegerse. Todos sabían que si dependiera de él, Scott no salía vivo de ahí.

-Kate, mi vida.-se arrodilló junto a ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Notó que sus manos estaban echadas hacia atrás de una forma extraña. Giró su cuerpo con cuidado y vio las cuerdas amarrando sus manos a la silla.

El cuchillo que había usado Scott estaba a unos centímetros de él, así que no le costó nada agarrarlo y cortarlas, liberando así las irritadas manos de Kate.

Su rabia volvió a aparecer al ver una pequeña mancha morada en su muñeca. Supo que eso había sido gracias al golpe que había recibido, al igual que la sangre que tenía pegada al pelo, en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Kate, ¿me oyes?-una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, cayendo cerca del pecho desnudo de la chica. Ella movió las pestañas aturdida, e intentó abrir la boca.

Después de gritar el nombre de Rick, Scott le había propinado un buen golpe en la sien, lo justo para dejarla inconsciente por unos minutos y así él poder conseguir lo que quería.

-Rick.-musitó.

Él le acarició la cara con ternura. Por suerte Espósito y Ryan se habían llevado a Scott, pues le era imposible no volver a pegarle un par de patadas más.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí, mi amor.

Abrió las cintas de velcro del chaleco antibalas y lo dejó a su lado. Ella continuaba semidesnuda y por nada del mundo iba a llevarla fuera en esas condiciones. Se desprendió de su sudadera negra e intentó ponérsela a ella con el mayor cuidado posible.

-Rick.

Escuchar su nombre en sus labios, en el tono que fuera, era música para sus oídos y más después de todo. Esa era la mejor prueba que podía tener para saber que recuperaba el conocimiento.

-Estoy aquí, cariño.

Pasó los brazos debajo de sus rodillas hasta cargarla. La sensación que sacudió su cuerpo fue inexplicable, una mezcla de alivio y amor incondicional que se propagó aún más cuando su olor a cerezas ascendió hasta su nariz.

No le importó que hicieran unos veinte grados en el exterior y que él fuera sin camiseta, tan solo existía la mujer que llevaba en brazos y que estaba tardando demasiado en abrir sus preciosos ojos verdosos. Algunos agentes los miraron en silencio, sabiendo lo que sentía Rick por ella. Otros sonrieron ante la escena cargada de amor y otros suspiraron de alivio al ver que esa vez nadie había muerto.


	15. Chapter 15

Buenas noches desde aquí leectores*_* Siento el haberme retrasado tanto con la entrega del nuevo capítulo, pues no iba a terminar cómo lo ha hecho, sino que iba a ser más largo. Sin embargo prefería que leyeseis ya y yo podía comenzar con Memories, y pues aquí lo tenéis:)

Perdonad las faltas, no he tenido tiempo de corregir, me voy de cena!:')

Dsfrutadlo muchísimo y no os olvidéis de comentar. Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, besos!:*

* * *

El silencio lo acompañaba mientras los responsables sanitarios la atendían. Por lo visto la caída que había sufrido había provocado una buena fisura en su muñeca. Al igual que su ceja necesitó un par de puntos. Sin embargo su labio solo sangraba al haberse roto algunos tejidos en él.

Dio gracias a Espósito por llevarse tan rápido a Scott de su vista. Nadie en su lugar sería capaz de controlarse después de lo que había visto pasar, de lo que había sucedido y casi había sido testigo. Kate era como su novia, y ese miedo al pensar que podría haberle pasado algo no lo había abandonado aún.

No se separó de ella ni un solo segundo, es más le pidió a sus compañeros que le llevaran una de las chaquetas de la Policía de Nueva York. Continuaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, y la adrenalina ya había agotado su coraza contra el gélido frío.

-Intenta no hacer esfuerzos. Has recibido un gran golpe en la cabeza y tienes que mantener reposo.

Kate había vuelto en sí hacía un par de minutos. Rick la miraba de vez en cuando, atento y en silencio al mismo tiempo. Observó el cabestrillo en su brazo, o la tirita en su ceja, pero sobre todo, no podía dejar de mirar su ahora hinchado labio inferior.

No era nada del otro mundo, una pequeña hinchazón. Pensó en cómo reaccionaban sus labios cuando él la besaba y que no se alejaba mucho de ese mismo estado. Solo que ahora había un herida en él.

-¿Cuándo me quitarán los puntos?-preguntó Kate sujetándose el brazo con el cabestrillo.

Rick, apoyado en las palmas de sus manos alzó la cabeza al escuchar su voz. Nunca hubiera imaginado que escucharla hablar lo aliviaría tanto. Ahora llevaba su sudadera, y su pelo estaba despeinado y al mismo tiempo ondulado. En resumidas cuentas, para él siempre estaba preciosa.

-Deberás ir al hospital dentro de dos semanas, allí verán si tienen que quitarlos o mantenerlos. ¿Vale?

Kate asintió sonriendo de forma febril y le susurró un "gracias" a la mujer una vez hubo acabado con ella.

-Hola.

Ella le miró. Lo había visto ahí sentado desde el momento en que se había despertado y parecía llevar aún más tiempo. Recordaba haber salido del bar en sus brazos, y el olor que desprendía la sudadera que llevaba puesta no era ni más ni menos que de Rick.

-Hola.-susurró Kate. Notó sus ojos humedeciéndose sin explicación alguna. Tal vez fuera la presión de saber que casi Scott se sale con la suya y podía haberla forzado, o el hecho de haber rozado la muerte.

-Hey, no llores.-se sintió como una niña pequeña cuando Rick la abrazó y la sentó en su ragazo.

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, dejando salir el miedo, la rabia y el susto de los últimos minutos. Al mismo tiempo, Rick acariciaba su espalda lentamente. Era cariño y protección, le gustaba sentir su corazón latir bajo su oreja. Conseguía tranquilizarla de una forma increible.

-Me tocó...-sorbió por la nariz y arrugó la cara ante el recuerdo de sus manos sobre sus pechos.-Me siento muy sucia, Rick.

Él la apretó aún más contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo que besaba repetidas veces su pelo. La mano de Rick se deslizó desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta su brazo malo. Solo quería reconfortarla.

-Creeme que si hubiese estado en mi mano, no habría salido vivo.-susurró contra su oreja.

Ella se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento tranquilizar su piel. Respiraba sin prisas, queriendo recuperarse. La sensación de verse obligada a aguantar las manos de Scott sobre todo su cuerpo continuaban ahí. Necesitaba olvidarse de eso.

Gracias a Dios, las manos de Rick atendiéndola con sus caricias conseguían disipar esa sensación.

-Lo sé.

Ella se encontraba inconsciente durante su aparición, sin embargo había escuchado un vago eco de su voz en su cabeza y una serie de golpes.

Tenía pensado preguntarle más tarde a Espósito.

-Quiero tenerte en mi casa.-sintió la nariz de Rick haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla. Por primera vez en toda la noche, un intento de sonrisa apareció en la comisura de su boca. La voz de Rick sonaba ronca al hablar tan bajo.-En mi cama.-se mordió la parte del labio inferior inmune al notar ese extraño tirón eléctrico en su bajo vientre.

Vio en sus ojos azules una profundidad negra y una seriedad capaz de asustar a cualquiera. Pero detrás de todo, había amor.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-musitó peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. La comisura de su boca se curvó un poco.

-Te quiero a ti.

Dudó antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Kate, en cambio no sentía el más mínimo dolor, sino al revés, un alivio en su conciencia. Fueron besos cortos y suaves, más bien repetitivos hasta que la lengua de Kate irrumpió en la boca del agente.

Las ganas por morderle su tentador labio inferior eran reales, sin embargo eso sabía que le dolería lo hiciese como lo hiciese.

-Wow.-giraron la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Espósito, el cuál se encontraba apoyado en la puerta semicerrada de la ambulancia, y no solo, sino con Lanie.

En el rostro de su amiga podían observarse dos tipos de sensaciones. Una era el miedo, pues estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado con Kate, la otra era una mezcla de alegría y complicidad al haberlos pillado justo cómo todos querían verlos.

-¿Imterrumpimos?-Lanie alzó ambas cejas, haciendo reir a la pareja que se levantó con cuidado.

En ningún momento Rick dejó de agarrarla por la cintura. Directamente no quería separarse de ella ni un milímetro.

-No.-respondió Kate apoyada en su pecho. Sus mejillas estaban un tanto ruborizadas ante el hecho de haber sido cazados infragantis. Sabía cuál era la mirada que le lanzaba su amiga y el "quiero todo con detalles" que incluía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-esa vez su tono de voz sonó más preocupado.

Kate levantó el brazo con el cabestrillo a modo de respuesta y se encogió de hombros. Era invierno y la escayola le proporcionaría calor, en ese sentido no podía quejarse. Tampoco le molestaba demasiado. Su labio era lo más incómodo, cada vez que lo movía le tiraba. Sin embargo no quería decirlo,ya que no había mejor cura que los besos de Rick.

-Los puntos en la ceja no me dejan fruncir bien el ceño.-respondió volviendo a intentarlo. Todos sonrieron al ver la mueca de dolor en consecuencia.

-Los del labio hemos visto que bien.-bromeó Espósito.

Rick se mordió el labio inferior queriendo ocultar una nueva sonrisa. Kate, como no podía se decantó por morder la cara interna de su mejilla.

-Creo que nosotros nos vamos a casa.-intervino el agente ante la evidente incomodidad. Acarició la cintura de Kate sobre el vaquero.-Ella necesita descansar.

-Y que la cuiden.-musitó Espósito riendo.

Gracias a eso se ganó un golpe en el hombro por parte de Rick, el cual también sonreía sabiendo que tenía toda la razón. Pensaba pasar todas y cada una de las próximas horas al lado de Kate.

-Llámame.-Lanie imitó un teléfono con sus dedos índice y pulgar y los acercó a su oreja. Acto después se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo dónde Rick supo que Lanie le había dicho algo al oído.

Él no conocía ningún código de chicas, pues entre los chicos las cosas eran muy diferentes, sin embargo la mirada cómplice entre las dos sí que pudo alcanzarla.

-¿La llamarás?-preguntó Rick divertido una vez los hubo dejado atrás.

Había divisado su BMW aparcado cerca de la puerta principal. La calle estaba llena de agentes, personal sanitario y curiosos incapaces de abstenerse de los líos policiales, como siempre.

-Probablemente.-rió ella con cuidado de no hacerse daño en el labio. Le encantaba la sensación de tener el brazo de Rick rodeándola y el saber que era un ademán protector por su parte.

-Te veo mejor-susurró muy cerca de su rostro.

Kate estaba de repente aprisionada entre su cuerpo y el metal de la puerta del copiloto. El brazo de Rick permanecía apoyado al lado de su cabeza, y la otra mano en su cadera. Sus ojos azules brillaban gracias a las luces procedentes de los coches de la policía y la ambulancia. Todo a sus espaldas. No solo la cara de Rick estaba bañada en sombras, sino las paredes de ladrillo que habían cerca.

-Lo bien que se puede estar después de que hayan intentado violarte y matarte.-respondió ella agachando la mirada.

Rick le acarició la mejilla con el dedo. Si pensaba en que algo malo había podido pasar si no hubiera actuado a tiempo, su piel reaccionaba poniéndose de gallina. Tenía ganas de retenerla de cara al mundo y guardársela para él un par de días. Solo ellos dos y nada más. Sabía que se lo merecían.

-Mientras esté yo aquí no te pasará nada.-añadió Rick.

Ella alzó la mirada. Su pelo cobrizo captaba los reflejos de todo, y parte de su rostro descansaba en una oscuridad permanente. Olía a su colonia, a él.

-Te quiero.-musitó Kate sin pensarlo.

Algo dentro de ella desapareció al haber pronunciado esas palabras. Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba queriendo decirlas y que fueran correspondidas. Observó la tensión en los hombros de Rick o en su mandíbula al apretarla.

Rick suspiró. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, digeriendo las emociones. Su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho, y las famosas mariposas que revoloteaban por su estómago parecían estar exaltadas.

Agarró la mano buena de Kate sin dejar de mirarla y la colocó en la parte baja de su espalda. De ese modo, él quedaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo. Ella lo miraba confusa, sin embargo no dudó ni un segundo en quitarlas. Él, en cambio, dejó caer sus brazos en el techo del coche, de nuevo, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Kate. Así si se inclinaba unos pocos milímetros podría rozar sus labios.

-¿Sabes quién te quiere a ti?-preguntó con un hilo de voz. Ella se mordió el labio inferior,esta vez no le importó si le dolía o no.

Negó con la cabeza incapaz de articular una palabra. La cercanía de Rick la paralizaba y la distraía al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién?-él acarició su nariz con la suya.

Sonrió de lado, pero ella continuaba mirando sus ojos. Su aliento ardía contra la piel ruborizada de sus mejillas. El exterior desparecía poco a poco, pues lo importante ahí era la voz de Rick y la forma en la que su cuerpo se sentía contra el suyo.

-Yo.-repasó el labio inferior de Kate con la lengua y juntó su frente con la suya.-Te quiero, Kate.

Como había esperado, sintió el vértigo en el interior de su cuerpo y las piernas desfallecer seguidamente. Se sujetó en la chaqueta de Rick, clavando las uñas en ella justo cuando se inclinó sin poder retenerse por más tiempo y atrapó sus labios entre los del agente.

Rick se moría de ganas por morderle el labio inferior con fuerza, llevaba meses queriéndolo hacer. La boca de Kate era pura tentación, su perdición, y maldijo mentalmente su estado por no poder hacerlo.

-Uhm.-gimió ella al sentir los dientes de Rick apretar su labio superior. Los dos sabían que la sensación no era comparable si se trataba del superior, sin embargo se podía disfrutar.

Su lengua se movía con experencia dentro de la boca del agente. La lengua de Rick también tenía intenciones de batallar, así que acabaron enzarzándose. Y finalmente se separaron entre pequeños suspiros queriendo respirar ese aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones.

-Mucho tiempo.-susurró él volviendo a juntar sus labios repetidas veces.

Ella sonrió bajo ellos.

-¿Mucho tiempo?-parecía confusa, y no solo eso, sino aturdida entre tanto calor. Sentía la excitación bajo sus venas. El pecho de Rick estaba tan cerca del suyo que notaba su corazón bombear en lo más profundo de su pecho, lanzándole señales.

-Mucho tiempo ha pasado para poder hacer esto.-volvió a besarla con ímpetu.  
Kate ascendió la mano buena por su espalda hasta llegar a la mejilla de Rick. La barba de unos días tan suya se sentía genial sobre su piel, al igual que sus labios investigando los suyos.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?

-Había pensado en llevarte a mi casa.-respondió él observando la reacción en sus ojos.

Kate asintió. No hacía falta que la convenciera, lo haría sin protestar. La casa de Rick sería el doble de segura que su apartamento, y ahí tendrían muchísima más intimidad.

Dejó otro beso suave en su boca, disfrutando de la textura y el sabor de sus labios. Ahora que podía hacerlo sin pensar en si él no queria,o no estaba seguro, no quería dejar de hacerlo ni un solo minuto.

-Vamos, entra.-rió el agente abriéndole la puerta del copiloto. Permaneció ahí, apoyado en la parte superior del coche esperando a que se colocase el cinturón de seguridad.

Se repasó el labio inferior con el pulgar, recordando la sensación de estar sepultado bajo la boca de Kate. Él no podía quejarse en cuanto a su número de chicas, pues habían sido bastantes. Sin embargo ninguna conseguía que los besos supieran de esa forma. Solo Kate.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-el ceño de Kate se frunció ante la evidente mirada embelesada del agente.

-Es lo que pasa cuando veo a una chica preciosa.-respondió él sonrojándola.

-Rick.-el aludido se giró, sabiendo la procedencia de esa voz. Kate, sin embargo tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia delante para mirarla.

-Nikki.-su tono fue más de sorpresa que de saludo.

Se acercó para darle dos besos después de reaccionar. La joven seguía mirándolos con desconfianza desde el asiento del copiloto. Más que desconfianza eran celos, pues la mujer que hablaba con Rick era increíble. Tenía el pelo castaño listo, y por lo menos le llegaba por el pecho. Estaba enfundada en una abrigo Burberry negro, lo que destacaba los reflejos de su pelo en contacto con las luces.

Parecía alta, dejando de lado el hecho de llevar unos botines con tacón impresionantes. No escuchaba lo que decían desde allí, así que se resignó a intentar interpretar sus labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la detective de homicidios echó un vistazo al coche y Rick pudo ver un destello extraño en sus ojos. Para cuando se dio la vuelta, Kate también la miraba.

Ahora que tenía a las dos delante y sabiendo la respuesta a la pregunta que rondaba su mente, le era inevitable emparentarlas gracias a su parecido.

-Solo estoy yo de mi departamento.-se humedeció los labios con la lengua.-Escuché que se había producido un secuestro y que estabas demasiado implicado. Rook me pidió que viniera para saber como estabas.

-Él está con Will.-afirmó el agente acariciándose la barbilla.

-Exacto.

-Me dijeron que la chica que habían secuestrado estaba bajo tu responsabilidad.-volvió a mirar al coche. No podía dejar de mirar a la chica que descansaba dentro. Tenía su misma mirada, sus mismos rasgos... Era una situación bastante extraña.-Y que has entrado para salvarla sin preocuparte de nada más.

-¿Espósito?

La sonrisa de la detective fue necesaria para saber que se trataba de él. Anotó mentalmente tener una charla privada con él acerca de el qué contar a su cuñada sobre su vida personal.

-¿La vas a custodiar en tu casa?-los dos sabían dónde quería Nikki que acabara la conversación.

Se conocían ya unos años y tenían una buena relación como para saber ciertas cosas sobre el otro. Ella conocía sus intenciones.

Aunque también el hecho de que Rick hubiese encontrado el amor después de tantos años vagando en solitario le producía curiosidad. No solo por cómo sería ella, sino qué habría hecho para conquistar un corazón tan herido.

-No vendrá a mi casa como una testigo protegida.-inspiró por la nariz.-Kate es mi novia.

Nikki tragó saliva con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que él dejaba escapar el aire disimuladamente entre sus labios. La cabeza de Rick martilleaba, al igual que la respiración en su pecho. Por fin lo había dicho, lo había reconocido y era oficial.

Amaba a Kate, y se sintió estúpido al pensar en que si hubiera hecho eso mucho antes tal vez no habría pasado nada. La miró de reojo, pero ella estaba ojeando algo en su móvil.

-No sé que decir.

Él sabía que pocas personas que lo conocieran podrían entender lo que eso significaba. El esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer hasta llegar a ese punto, y aún mejor, lo mucho que la quería realmente.

-No hay mucho que decir, la verdad.-sonrió.

Ella también lo hizo.

-Espero que estés bien.-le susurró en medio de un afectuoso abrazo.

Rick la apretó un poco más contra su pecho. Nikki había sido siempre un apoyo para él, ella conocía su historia con Kyra. Lo conocía a él, los ambientes por los que se movía y de nuevo, siempre se había mantenido en el más mínimo silencio.

Prefería que su hermano no supiera en qué estaba metido, pues seguramente lo vería como algo impropio de una persona con una buena salud mental. Para sus articulos estaba bien documentarse y bromear, incluso sugerirle tonterías a Nikki en ese sentido. Pero no era lo mismo si se trataba de él.

-Ella ha hecho que vuelva a respirar.-respondió frotándole la mano por el brazo.

La detective de homicidios sonrió complacida. Le retuvo la mirada un par de segundos, asegurándose de que no mentía por no preocuparla como había hecho otras veces.

Pero no encontró ningún indicio de que lo hiciera.

-Nos vemos.

-Avísame cuando quieras hacerlo.-Nikki rió observando su ceja alzada a modo de ironía. Ella trabajaba demasiado, pues el departamento de homicidios siempre sería más ajetreado que otro. Sobre todo a la hora de llenar pizarras con datos. Rick lo sabía por las comidas familiares o las reuniones a las que no había podido asistir gracias a eso.-Tienes que presentármela.

El agente del FBI la miró por encima de su hombro a medida que se dirigía hacia el BMW negro.

-Te avisaré.-respondió antes de rodearlo y abrir la puerta del conductor.

Nikki rió entre dientes al mismo tiempo que negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Rick había vuelto después de haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueenas tardes! No debería acabar así el capi, tenía pensado otra cosa, pero es que en un momento ya estaba cerca de las 4.500 palabras y no quería alagarlo y luego no tener tema para continuarJAJAJAJAA**

**Últimamente me pasa mucho, no me matéis:') Iré actualizando según pueda, porque cuando escribo suele ser en el metro y un poco en clase, y bueno, cuando la gente cotilla te mira resulta incómodoJAJAJAAJ**

**Pero saber que siempre estoy con uno y con otro y no los dejo de lado:)**

**Un beso, disfrutad del capi y comentad please:***

* * *

-Te veo muy tenso.-le susurró Espósito inclinándose hacia delante. Ahora que Kate y Lanie habían hecho una pequeña escapada al baño ellos podrían hablar.

El agente lo miró con cara de circunstancia. Algo que parecía un "no tienes ni idea", o al menos eso le pareció a su amigo.

El ambiente concurrido del pub era una buena opción para poder despejarlos un poco después de llevar varios días encerrados en casa. En ese momento no estaba ni muy lleno, ni muy vacío tampoco. Podía decirse que la mayoría de mesas estaban ocupadas y que se respiraba bien a diferencia de cuando se llenaba de esencia humana mezclada con el humo de los cigarrillos rancios.

Rick se pasó la mano por el pelo con cuidado de no despeinárselo mucho y bebió un trago de su cerveza mientras Espósito le exigía una explicación más verbal a ese gesto que acababa de hacer.

-Es difícil de explicar.-se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros.

Estar las veinticuatro horas del día con Kate pintaba de otra forma cuando estuvo pensándolo de camino a casa con el BMW. Pensaba que "disfrutarían" más el hecho de que estuviera sana y salva, pero se equivocaba.

-Te conozco desde hace mucho como para saber qué es lo "difícil de explicar".-el cubano enarcó ambas cejas ayudado por una mirada más que lasciva.-Cuánto lleváis sin...

Al principio Rick le dijo que no se trataba de eso, sino que era puro stress y un poco de estado de alarma gracias a lo acontecido con Kate.

-Tío, que no me mientas.-rio éste.-Soy un hombre y sé lo que es la falta de sexo y lo que eso produce en nuestro cuerpo. Y en el tuyo, querido amigo se muestra como un endurecimiento de los músculos de los hombros.-Espósito se reclinó en el respaldo del sofá, satisfecho con el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan observador?-continuaba sorprendido ante la agilidad y la capacidad de deducción de la cual pensaba que carecía.

-¿Soy Detective de Homicidios?-su tono de voz se dividió entre burla e ironía.

Rick, con la vista clavada en la antigua mesa de madera echó los hombros hacia atrás queriendo deshacerse de la tensión que los endurecía. Movió al unísono la cabeza a ambos lados, y gracias a eso su amigo supo que tenía razón.

-No es solo cuestión de sexo.-se sintió estúpido al notar un ligero calor cubriendo sus mejillas. ¿Desde cuándo le incomodaba hablar de sexo con su amigo? ¿Era por qué se trataba de Kate?-He hecho un mal movimiento en uno de los entrenamientos y creo que se me ha montado un músculo.

Se tocó el omoplato derecho y movió ligeramente la articulación del hombro, un tanto adolorido. Estaba seguro de que al girar tan rápido en el tatami, algo se había accionado en esa parte de su cuerpo y ahora veía las estrellas del dolor.

-El sexo te relaja, y si hubieras estado relajado no te habría pasado eso.-Rick rodó los ojos en una actitud cansada.-¿Tienes problemas para...?-inquirió apoyando de nuevo los antebrazos en la mesa.

-No.-respondió cortante y con una mirada asesina. El otro rio levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

-¿Tiene la regla?

Rick frunció el ceño, pensativo. En ningún momento ella le había mencionado un malestar como el que solían tener las mujeres en su "época roja". Era cierto que le veía los pechos ligeramente hinchados, pero tal vez fuera porque tenía que bajarle y no por qué la tuviera. En definitivas cuentas, estaba perdido.

-No lo sé.-hizo más profundo su ceño antes de contestar.-Creo, que no.

Los dos miraron la puerta del baño, al fondo del pub. No había movimiento alguno que indicase que ellas salían o estaban cerca. Sabían por experiencia que si una mujer iba al baño, tardaría de cinco a ocho minutos, aunque nunca supieran el porqué de esa tardanza, ni tampoco se hubiera preocupado de preguntar, al igual que sabían que si eran dos mujeres las que se acompañaban a la hora de escabullirse allí, podrían esperar hasta la próxima guerra mundial.

Rick tenía la impresión, o más bien, el presentimiento de que Kate quería hablar con Lanie y no sabía cómo, así que habían aprovechado la estupenda oportunidad para hacerlo.

-¿Entonces?

Llevaba unos días pensando en que tal vez podría decirle a Espósito qué estaba pasando, porque realmente lo sabía, solo que no había querido decir nada por mantener la intimidad de Kate. No obstante, necesitaba un consejo por parte de alguien para poder hacer algo y esa vez le había tocado a Espósito escuchar.

-A ver.-se aseguró de que nadie podía escucharlos y de que ellas continuaban en el servicio. Si Kate volvía y lo escuchaba, podía meterse en un buen lio.-Es por ella.

-¿No quiere hacerlo contigo?-el cubano se extrañó al escucharlo tan dubitativo y perdido. Pocas veces había visto a Rick en una situación que no pudiese controlar.

-Está incómoda.-se acarició la barba incipiente que rodeaba sus labios y decoraba sus mejillas. A él le gustaba el tacto áspero que adquiría, y sabía que a Kate le volvía loca.-Desde que pasó lo de Scott no me deja acercarme mucho.

Entonces Espósito comprendió. Kate continuaba siendo igual que siempre, con la misma sonrisa y actitud cuando hablaban. Parecía que nada había pasado, que no había estado a punto de morir a manos de un loco, ni que la había llegado a forzar en su contra. Ellos solo veían a una Kate normal y corriente, sin embargo, una vez llegaban a casa, Rick notaba la desconfianza cada vez que intentaba besarla o abrazarla.

-¿Te aparta?-la mirada del policía se había vuelto seria y atenta.

-Me deja besarla, intento que esté cómoda, pero cuando estamos en el sofá, por ejemplo, e intento ir más allá.-prefirió no utilizar el concepto "meterle mano" porque sonaría mucho más vulgar.-Simplemente se altera y me pide que no siga.

Espósito hizo una mueca, queriendo expresar compasión porque sabía que la situación de la chica no era para nada fácil, al igual que estaba seguro de que a ella tampoco le agradaba verse atrapada ahí.

-Tienes que dejarle claro que no vas a hacerle daño.-esperó a que Rick asintiera antes de continuar.-Puedes utilizar algún juego psicológico, pero ante todo, que ella acepte y que no se sienta presionada.

-¿Y si no lo supera?-por un momento sintió el agobio adherirse a su pecho. Saber que después de todo ella fuese incapaz de sobrellevarlo lo destrozaría. Él había vencido todo por Kate, y si no recibía lo mismo le partiría el corazón.

-Lo hará.-el policía miró por encima de su hombro cómo las dos amigas volvían serpenteando entre las mesas.-Solo, ten cuidado.-le lanzó una mirada significativa indicándole que estaban detrás de él.

Rick le devolvió la mirada y asintió, pensando en el malestar que había sentido cuando intentaba tocar a Kate cariñosamente y ella reaccionaba cómo si sus manos le quemaran.

-¿Cómo podéis tardar tanto?-preguntó el policía fingiendo indignación.-¿Diez minutos? ¿En serio?-golpeó repetidas veces la superficie de su reloj, haciéndolas reír.

-Nos hemos despistado un poco.-reconoció Lanie mirando a Kate con complicidad a la vez que sonreían.

Rick, sin embargo continuaba pensativo, recordando las palabras de Espósito y no pudo ver nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera el pequeño beso entre sus amigos. Kate fue consciente de ello, de su abstracción hacia saber dónde.

-¿Pasa algo?-reaccionó al sentir la mano buena de la joven en su rodilla.

Su otro brazo continuaba en cabestrillo, pero ella le había asegurado que parte del dolor había desaparecido hacía un par de noches. Al menos sí que podía abrazarla a la hora de dormir, es más, ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho en busca de protección cada vez que lo hacía.

Los ojos de Kate lo miraban curiosos y a la vez preocupados, al menos ese era el efecto que conseguía su ceño fruncido. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, y eso hacía que sus facciones de vieran más prominentes y preciosas.

No necesitaba mucho maquillaje para destacar, tan solo una raya decorando su párpado y un poco de pintalabios, así estaba perfecta. A él le gustaba cuando se hacía una coleta, pues sus puntas quedaban onduladas sobre sus hombros.

En ese momento su escayola contrastaba con el color de su blusa semiabierta, por la cual podía ver parte de su sujetador.

-No, tranquila.-fingió lo mejor que pudo a la vez que forzaba una sonrisa.

-No suenas muy convincente.-susurró sin apartar su mirada. Rick entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y los apretó.

-Me duele el hombro, simplemente.-Kate hizo una mueca dejando ver que estaba confundida.-Hoy he entrenado y creo que me he hecho una contractura o algo.-añadió tocándose el hombro como había hecho antes con Espósito.

-Necesitas un masaje.-intervino éste. Tenía el brazo alrededor del cuello de Lanie, ambos reclinados en el pequeño sofá.

-Yo sé dar masajes.-respondió Kate.-Puedo darte uno en casa.

No supo que le sorprendió más, el hecho de que quisiera subirse encima suya y toquetearle la espalda o que se hubiese referido a su casa como si fuese de los dos.

Miró de reojo a su amigo y supo que disfrutaba con eso. Recordó sus palabras, la parte en la que decía que debía "acomodarla" y ayudarla. Tal vez esa era su oportunidad.

-Mientras no me hagas más daño.-bromeó riendo el agente.

El resto de la mesa también rio, incluida Kate quién le acarició en secreto la palma de la mano, aún sobre la suya.

Continuaron un par de horas más metidos en ese sitio, hablando de todo y de nada, bebiendo de vez en cuando, sin ser conscientes de que habían entrado a la madrugada. El local seguía medio lleno, pero fuera, en la calle, no estaban más que los coches aparcados y algún que otro gato.

-Es hora de irnos.-dijo Rick mirando su Rolex. Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las dos de la madrugada, y después de estar toda la noche sentados en el mismo sofá, sin dejar de reír, su hombro estaba más resentido de lo que había estado cuando llegó.

-Sí, será mejor.-respondió Espósito riendo en voz baja.

Lanie, a su lado, también había bebido más de la cuenta, y todos lo podían ver en sus tres vasos de cubata vacíos. A ojos de Rick, eso era poco, pues él estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, al igual que Javier. Para Kate, sin embargo, era un exceso.

-¿Vais a dormir en el apartamento?-gritó Kate por encima del volumen de la música.

Lanie asintió pesadamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y si no fuera por el brazo de Espósito rodeando su cintura le hubiera costado caminar.

-Tened cuidado.-prefirió hablarle a Espósito que parecía mucho más consciente.-Coge sus llaves y asegúrate de que cerráis bien todo.

Rick sabía que estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga, pero Espo sabría cuidarla a la perfección. Se veía en sus ojos que estaba loco por la estudiante de medicina. Dejando de lado la forma en la que la protegía, claro.

-Tranquila, está conmigo.-respondió éste sonriéndole.

De todas formas, le era inevitable sentirse preocupada. Ella también lo estaría si estuviese en su lugar y tuviese que irse con Rick.

* * *

-Estará bien.-el agente del FBI rompió el silencio que los había envuelto desde que habían salido del pub.

Kate se sujetaba el brazo malo, maldiciéndose por no haber cogido una chaqueta que le protegiera del frío una vez entrada la noche.

-Confío en Javi, pero es mi amiga y cuando han pasado estas cosas siempre he estado yo con ella.-una nube blanca de vaho escapó entre sus labios al hablar.

Rick se fijó en el color que habían adquirido éstos, entre morados y rojos. Se desprendió rápidamente de su cazadora de cuero, comprendiendo al mismo tiempo el por qué de esa reacción en el cuerpo de la chica. Estarían a un grado como mínimo, y ella solo vestía una blusa de seda.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué no me has pedido la chaqueta?-preguntó nervioso colocándosela por encima y haciendo fricción en sus brazos.

Kate retrocedió instintivamente cuando se dispuso a abrazarla para darle calor. Y tan rápido como lo hizo, se arrepintió. Rick se había paralizado a un par de centímetros de distancia y en sus ojos pudo ver sorpresa y dolor.

Quiso decir algo. "Perdón" al menos, explicarle que había sido algo involuntario, pero él ya estaba dentro del BMW esperando a que subiera.

Ella suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Se arrebujó más en su chaqueta y procuró no decir nada durante el camino de vuelta a casa. Cada vez que lo miraba de reojo él mantenía la vista fija en la carretera. Sin duda estaba tratando de buscar una explicación a todo lo que sucedía últimamente, a cómo habían perdido parte de la confianza que tenían. Apretó varias veces el volante con fuerza. Eso le hizo saber que estaba más que enfadado.

_-Cada vez que me toca, quiero que deje de hacerlo.-había dicho apoyada contra la pared del baño. Lanie había alzado ambas cejas sorprendida.-Yo le quiero, te juro que le quiero. Pero sigo sintiendo las manos de Scott en vez de las suyas y siempre vuelvo a ese momento.-se restregó la cara con las palmas de las manos, agobiada. Ella no quería eso, quería saber que Rick nunca le haría daño y que él no era Scott.-Me da miedo._

_-Cielo, ¿cuánto lleváis así?-susurró Lanie abrazándola._

_-Una semana y poco más.-sintió la humedad en sus ojos y se obligó a no llorar. Los cerró con fuerza._

_-Piensa en que está soportándolo todos los días y que si no te quisiera te habría dejado._

_-Lo sé.-continuó aferrada a ella. Se sentía mejor si Lanie le proporcionaba ese cariño que Rick no podía darle.-Necesito volver a estar segura. Le necesito._

_La forense le agarró la cara entre las manos, sintiendo cómo se le partía el alma al verla en ese estado. La raya había dejado un pequeño rastro negro en sus párpados gracias a las lágrimas. Le pasó los pulgares y lo limpió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_-Solo relájate, y cada vez que le hables, cada vez que estés frente a él mírale a los ojos y solo verás a Rick.-volvió a abrazarla. Ella no había vivido esa experiencia,pero sabía que podía ser muy traumática, y aunque Kate fuese fuerte, todo tenía un límite emocional.-¿Vale?_

_Kate asintió. Inspiró con fuerza y dio un par de pasos por el baño,todo lo que el espacio le permitía. Seguiría el consejo de su mejor amiga, y si todo iba bien su relación con Rick volvería a ser como antes. Duro o no, no perdía nada por intentarlo."_

* * *

Tiró las llaves dentro del cuenco de cristal dónde solían dejarlas al volver y se encaminó a su habitación, sumido en el mismo silencio que había estado entre ellos desde lo ocurrido a la salida del pub.

No estaba enfadado con ella porque no podía. Y no podía porque no quisiera, sino porque sabía que no era su culpa. Psicológicamente estaba destruida y él no podía hacer nada para pegar los pedacitos que quedaban. O sí y aún no había descubierto la manera. No tenía nada claro.

Del mismo modo que había lanzado las llaves de casa tiró su camisa después de haberla desabotonado pacientemente. Estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que no era capaz ni de pagar su rabia contra los botones, y en cierto modo, eso era bueno.

Escuchó pasos en el piso superior y supo que ella también estaba cambiándose. Los primeros días se había ocultado para desnudarse, porque cómo no, tampoco le dejaba verla desnuda. Y de nuevo, no era culpa suya.

Sabía que ahora su ropa residía en el armario de la habitación de arriba. Se había preguntado varias veces cuánto duraría esa etapa de miedo, pues él era incapaz de aguantar mucho sin poder tocarla, sin poder besarla espontáneamente preocupado de si se apartaría o le seguiría el juego sin quererlo.

Una vez se hubo puesto sus habituales pantalones de chándal de estar por casa, se dejó caer en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Concentró sus pensamientos en el subir y bajar de su pecho a medida que su respiración se volvía más tranquila. Ese era su único método de relajación cuando las cosas le sobrepasaban.

-¿Podemos hablar?-supo que la voz provenía de la puerta del dormitorio por la lejanía en la que sonaba.

Evitó abrir los ojos, así que la imaginó apoyada en el marco de madera, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y reflejando la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Te escucho.-respondió sin mover apenas un músculo.

Escuchó un pequeño resoplido por su parte, pero se acercó. Seguramente a los pies de la cama.

-Lo de antes.-calló pensando las palabras justas antes de decir algo idiota.-Ha sido...

-Un acto reflejo.-añadió Rick.

-Exacto.-le incomodaba el hecho de estar hablando con una persona que parecía no importarle si quiera el tema de conversación, y aún más que no la mirara.-¿Puedes incorporarte y mirarme, por favor?

Vio cómo su ceño se fruncía y unos segundos después su iris azul volvía a aparecer. Sus abdominales se contrajeron una vez se hubo inclinado y apoyado en sus muslos. Kate sintió algo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo que le advirtió de la atracción que sentía por ese hombre.

Él también estaba fijándose en su pijama. Llevaba una camiseta de los Yankees que le venía grande, al menos un par de tallas más. Y debajo unos shorts de chándal negros, a juego con los colores de la camiseta. Su pelo continuaba recogido.

-Gracias.-suspiró.-No sé qué me pasa, ni sé por qué necesito alejarme de ti cada vez que me tocas.-hizo una pausa para morderse el labio inferior. Llevaba rato repasando mentalmente lo que debía decir y cómo debía hacerlo, sin embargo delante de Rick las palabra se esfumaban.-Te quiero, te juro que te quiero, pero tengo miedo.-musitó sintiendo el familiar nudo en la garganta.

La mirada de Rick se volvió blanda conforme Kate hablaba. Él también odiaba esa situación y quería hacer cualquier cosa para que todo acabase. Era una constante decepción dolorosa, y no quería pensar que era irremediable.

-¿Confías en mí?

Al alzar de nuevo la mirada Castle ya se había levantado y estaba a solo un par de centímetros de su cuerpo. Quiso retroceder, pero su corazón dio la orden de no hacerlo.

-Sí...

-Bien.-le agarró la mano e introdujo sus dedos entre los de ella, creando así un agarre afectuoso. Kate sonrió febril.-¿Decías que sabías hacer un masaje no?

-Ajá...

Con cuidado y precaución acercó su mano libre de escayola y con la que había entrelazado sus dedos a su pecho. Al ver que ella lo tocaba sin problemas dio otro paso. Esa vez estaban tan cerca que su nariz se frotaba contra la de Rick.

-No te da miedo tocarme.-afirmó en voz baja. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y acarició su piel.-Eso es un paso enorme, créeme.

Los dos rieron en voz baja, sumidos en esa aura tan íntima que habían creado juntos sin darse cuenta. Observó los labios entre abiertos de Kate, y cómo de hinchados estaban. Él conocía eso a la perfección.

-¿Tienes ganas de besarme?-susurró respirando sobre su boca con la única intención de hacerla reaccionar, pero esa vez a su favor.

-Muchas.-respondió ella inconscientemente y con una velocidad increíble.

-Hazlo.

Kate absorbió su labio inferior con ganas para luego abrir su boca e introducir su lengua. Él le siguió el beso más que contento, pues su plan comenzaba a dar frutos. Ella gimió en voz baja cuando sus dientes atraparon su labio, y eso hizo que le besase aún más voraz.

Rick iba descendiendo sus manos poco a poco hasta llegar a su trasero, dónde apretó una de sus nalgas. Noto el breve instante de tensión y luego la seguida relajación. Intentó no sonreír al ver que sus ganas se hacían más intensas y lentas. Ya no le besaba queriendo conocer su boca, sino que le dejaba repetidos besos castos sobre los labios.

Ambos ardían, y sus bocas estaban rojas e hinchadas.

-¿Mejor?-besó la punta de su nariz, haciéndola sonreír.

-Sí.-la acercó hasta la cama. Él se sentó dónde había estado hacía solo unos minutos y la miró desde abajo.

-¿Sigue en pie ese masaje?-fue su tono juguetón lo que hizo que Kate riese en voz alta.

-Voy a por la crema.

Rick no tuvo ningún inconveniente a la hora de girar la cabeza expresamente para mirarle el culo, remarcado en esos pantaloncillos.

Aún con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios decidió colocarse boca abajo antes de que ella llegase. Le dolía el hombro, eso era cierto. Sin embargo, después de ese breve instante de desasosiego parecía que un pequeño porcentaje de esa tensión se había evaporado.

-¿Te duele el hombro?-Kate se arrastró como pudo entre las sábanas y el cuerpo tumbado del agente hasta subirse encima de su trasero.

No era nada fácil trepar llevando una escayola en un brazo y sujetando un tarro de crema con la otra.

A Rick, sin embargo le encantó la sensación de tener a Kate subida en su culo, era extraño pero le producía placer. Tal vez fuera por el tiempo que llevaban sin hacer nada.

-El omóplato.-especificó. Su voz sonó ahogada contra la almohada.

Sintió los dedos de Kate acariciar primero su zona lumbar e ir ascendiendo por su columna vertebral, ejerciendo presión en diferentes sitios de vez en cuando.

Contrajo todos los músculos una vez sus manos llegaron al lugar exacto donde el dolor lo atormentaba. El hecho de que Kate estuviese moviendo los dedos sobre la contractura le producía una quemazón difícil de soportar.

-Menudo nudo.-musitó la joven apretando y masajeando la zona.

-Cuidado Kate.-gimió él con los dientes apretados.

Por mucho que estuviese sufriendo, a medida que las manos de Kate se movían sobre su piel iba notando la inminente sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar.

-¿Mejor?-el aliento de Kate rozó su oreja, produciendo en su cuerpo una leve sacudida que rápido pudo notar ella también.

-No sabes cuánto.-respondió aún cara a la almohada.

Ella estaba totalmente tumbada sobre su espalda, y gracias a eso podía notar sus pechos contra su piel, separados solo por la camiseta.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior, sonriente. Le encantaba la forma en la que sus músculos se definían en esa parte de su cuerpo. Desde los lumbares hasta los hombros, Rick tenía un cuerpo digno de un dios griego.

Sabía que acabaría endureciéndose si ella no dejaba de contonearse encima de su trasero, pues cada vez que se inclinaba para hacer cualquier movimiento acababa rozando todo a su paso.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que producían las manos de Kate sobre su renovada espalda. Mentalmente siguió el recorrido que marcaban sus manos. Comenzaba en la parte más cercana a la rabadilla y ascendía haciendo algo entre masaje y cosquillas hasta llegar a la parte baja de su nuca, las cervicales.

Levantó la vista con disimulo justo para ver cómo su piel se erizaba, al igual que el vello de su brazo. Había entrado en un estado de suma relajación en el que solo importaban las mágicas manos de la joven. Ni siquiera existía la molestia del omóplato, tan solo ella.

Kate, consciente del ensañamiento en el que se había sumido el agente del FBI, aprovechó para disfrutar con más detenimiento la suavidad de su piel. Olía a gel de hombre, a él. Era algo inexplicable, incluso podría parecer estúpido, pero no para ella.

Era un olor con el que convivía las veinticuatro horas, desde que se despertaba hasta que se dormía y nunca era suficiente.

Continuó deslizando sus dedos por cada rincón de su espalda, llegando al punto de estar totalmente inclinada sobre él. Le fue inevitable no dejar un tímido beso en su cuello desprotegido. Él gimió bajito, seguido de un movimiento incómodo.

Su erección presionaba el colchón con ganas de ser liberada. Ya no eran las manos de Kate tocándolo, sino el beso, su presencia, su sexo rozando su trasero.

-No te duermas.-susurró ella haciéndole suaves cosquillas en la nuca.

-Estoy en modo zen.-protestó él.

Había girado la cabeza, así una de sus mejillas descansaba pegada a la almohada y la otra parte de su cara quedaba libre.

-No te pareces nada al Rick que conocí hace meses.-él cerró los ojos, acompasando su tranquilidad al latir de su corazón.

Su respiración también había decaído y ahora marcaba un compás muy simple, muy lento. Tuvo miedo de que pudiera caérsele la baba, por lo tanto cerró su boca con una sonrisita tonta cubriendo sus labios.

-No me avasalles a preguntas que estoy inmune.

Ella rio en voz alta. Rick notó las sacudidas que produjo su cuerpo al hacerlo y volvió a sonreír. El hecho de que Kate riese de esa forma le traía buenas sensaciones.

-Ya no eres idiota.-bromeó acariciando esta vez su cuero cabelludo.

-Ni que antes lo fuera.

-Lo eras.-sentenció la joven.

Él profirió un gritito cuando le hubo pellizcado la oreja.

Giró sobre su espalda rápidamente, quedando boca arriba. Tuvo que sujetarla por la cintura, pues había hecho que perdiera el equilibrio, y si no hubiera sido por sus brazos habría acabado en el suelo.

Ella apoyó las palmas de las manos en su pecho. Contrajo unos segundos la cara por el dolor en su muñeca y aflojó la fuerza en esa mano. Debajo de su sexo podía notar la presión del miembro de Rick, duro como una piedra. En cierto modo le satisfago la idea de saber que eso había sucedido gracias a sus caricias. En cambio, el fantasma de Scott y lo que había sucedido no hacía mucho también estaban ahí.

Rick pudo notarlo en su inminente tensión. Estaba cachondo, y mucho. A parte de llevar varios días a dos velas, de tener a una mujer preciosa encima suya y de estar loco por ella, necesitaba que Kate se despidiese de ese miedo.

-Soy yo.-susurró al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba.

Los ojos de la joven lo miraban entre desconfiados y asustados. Se había sumido en una burbuja dónde sólo estaban ella y sus temores.

-Mírame, Kate.-metió la mano por el dobladillo de su camiseta, acariciando así sus lumbares. Quería verla reaccionar.-Rick, no Scott.-apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Rick.-musitó finalmente.

-Exacto, Rick.-vaciló antes de dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios, pero al final lo hizo.

Ella pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla. Pensó en las palabras de Lanie, y se adentró en la profundidad azul de los ojos del agente. No eran verdes, se dijo a sí misma, no la miraban con rabia, sino con amor y cariño.

-Lo siento. Me bloqueo y...-agachó la mirada avergonzada de su comportamiento y no solo de ella misma, sino de hacerle sufrir a él.

Abrió los ojos extrañada cuando la boca de Rick comenzó a moverse al compás de la suya. Sus labios parecían encajar a la perfección, y sus lenguas bailaban en conjunto, pero lo mejor de todo era la libertad que sentía sabiendo que era él y no otra persona quién estaba a su lado. Gimió en voz baja al sentir una pundaza de dolor en su labio inferior, producto de los dientes de Rick jugando con él.

-Me da igual si tardamos la vida en seguir adelante, si te bloqueas y no puedes seguir-volvió a besarla, esta vez agarrándole el rostro entre sus manos, con ternura-solo te quiero a ti. Y que confíes en mí.

-Confió en ti.-respondió ella sintiendo cómo era su corazón el que hablaba.

Rick vio su oportunidad reflejada en las palabras de Kate. Había estado pensando mucho tiempo en qué podía hacer, y después de todo algo se había activado arrojando luz sobre la situación.

-¿Me dejarías hacer algo?

Dudó antes de responder.

-Siempre.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado mucho en actualizar sorry:') Los que estén de exámenes me entenderán T.T Además, ya sabéis que solo puedo escribir en el metro, un poco en clase y un poco en casa y ps, es difícil JAJAJAJAAJA En este capítulo hay una pequeña observación que desencadenará algo mayor en un par de capítulos... bueno, podéis ir empezando con las teorías :') (Eso va por ti querida Aisha) :*_**

**_Espero que lo disfrutéis, ya sabéis que el próximo en actualizar será Memories:) Intentaré hacerlo lo más rápido posible, you know :(_**

**_Besos!*:_**

**_PD: Comentad pls:(_**

* * *

-Del uno al diez, ¿cómo de nerviosa te sientes?

El cálido aliento de Rick rebotó en su nuca, erizándole el vello. Sintió las palmas de sus manos juntarse con las suyas suavemente. Su espalda también estaba muy cerca de su pecho, tanto que era capaz de notar los latidos de su corazón.

-Seis.-susurró Kate manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Hacía lo que Rick le había pedido. Relajarse, confiar en él y mantener de ese modo los ojos. Lo había llamado confianza ciega, a lo que ella había sonreido.

-¿Ahora?-su voz sonó más ronca cuando acarició la base de su cuello con los labios. Ésta lo ladeó aún más, intentando no gemir en voz baja cuando la barba incipiente del agente raspó parte de su piel.

-Cuatro.-absorbió con fuerza un tramo de ese recorrido y obligó a que el cuello de Kate reaccionase creando así una mancha morada.

Su erección presionaba tanto su pantalón de chándal, ahora innecesario, como el trasero de Kate haciéndole saber su deseo y ganas. A ella le gustaba sentirlo de esa forma entre sus glúteos, era algo excepcional. El recuerdo de Scott comenzaba a difuminarse gracias a Rick.

-Tres.-gimió de forma ahogada.

Las manos de Rick habían ascendido por su vientre hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa de los Yankees. Había conseguido desabotonarlos uno a uno al mismo tiempo que iba besando las partes más sensibles de su cuello. Ahora apretaban sus pechos sobre el sujetador negro, sin darse cuenta de la distancia que habían adquirido sus piernas al abrirse por la inercia.

Su pelo volvía a ser libre. Por lo tanto sus habituales tirabuzones rebotaban ahora por su pecho y espalda. No sabía dónde habría ido a parar su goma de pelo, pero en esos momentos tampoco le importaba mucho.

-¿Qué he de hacer para llegar al cero?-gruñó Rick contra su oido.

Estaba bien aferrada en sus manos. Una de éstas le sujetaban la cintura con fuerza, y la otra continuaba explorando uno de sus pechos, solo que esta vez dentro del sujetador. Ella se removía incómoda, pero sobre todo excitada contra la visible erección de Rick. El hecho de que los labios de éste junto a sus manos estuvieran volviéndola loca hacía que el movimiento de su cintura se descontrolara. Notaba el calor y la hinchazón en su propia boca, producto de las caricias del agente.

-Prueba.-estiró el cuello hacia atrás mientras escuchaba la ronca risa de Rick.

La mano que antes había estado sujetándola, se había colado en los pantalocillos y estaba torturándola aún más si era posible. Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada, como sus gemidos. Rick podía notarlo bajo sus labios, en la forma que palpitaba su pulso justo ahí.

Realizó varios movimientos círculares sobre su clítoris. Rápidos y directos. Las piernas de Kate temblaban sin siquiera ella ser consciente y tuvo que hacer un doble esfuerzo para que no le fallaran y cayera.

-Ahhh.-él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja al escuchar ese sonido gutural escapar desde las profundidades de su garganta.

Descendió la otra mano desde su pecho hasta la altura de su hombligo, deleitándose con el calor que producía su cuerpo. Sentía su pantalón a punto de estallar entre tanta presión y el trasero de Kate rozándose de esa manera tan dulce. No era tensión lo que estaba haciendo que los músculos de la chica se contrajeran, sino sus ganas de alcanzar el orgasmo que se merecía.

-¿Cuánto?-ronroneó él cerca de sus labios.

Kate abrió los ojos onubilada entre tantas sensaciones. Los dedos de Rick acariciándola, su boca buscando sus labios, los espasmos vaginales indicando lo cerca que estaba de caer por ese conocido vacio. Dios, quería chillar. Ella no era nada experimentada en ese mundo, pero Rick siempre conseguía extenderla lo máximo posible. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podía sentir ese tipo de reacciones en su propio cuerpo. Aunque, ¿qué podía esperar teniendo solo veinte años?

-Uno.-no le quedaban ganas de bromear, sin embargo ahí estaba, sonriendo con la respiración casi cortada.

-¿Segura?

Kate gritó finalmente cuando Rick introdujo dos dedos en su interior y los movió alternando la fuerza y la rapidez, sin darle tiempo a prepararse. Ella, por su parte, apoyó la mano en la durísima erección del agente de policía y la apretó. La movió al mismo tiempo que sentía sus dedos entrar y salir de su sexo.

Rick utilizó su pulgar para ayudarse del clitorís. Así las sensaciones se concentrarían en un único punto. Supo que quedaban segundos al sentir las contracciones alrededor de sus dedos y por los gemidos cada vez más seguidos de ella.

Si la hacía acabar, su mano también lo haría, pues si Kate continuaba masturbándolo de esa forma tenía claro que no duraría más de unos minutos. Dejando de lado el hecho de haberse abstenido de todo eso durante un par de semanas solo por Kate y lo endemoniadamente buena que era manejando su miembro, necesitaba estallar.

-¡Rick!-chilló como último aliento su nombre y se dejó caer contra su pecho, intentando regular de nuevo su respiración.

Él se mordió el labio inferior. No había nada más sexy que escuchar su propio nombre en uno de los gemidos de esa mujer tan perfecta. La gente hablaba de música, pero él solo podía considerar ese tipo de ruiditos la suya.

-Cero.-susurró ella totalmente vencida. Castle la había acunado entre sus brazos y le besaba los labios repetidas veces.

-¿Quieres continuar?-la giró con suavidad, y le miró a los ojos.

Sus pupilas se habían dilatado un poco gracias al reciente orgasmo, sin embargo ese color almendrado continuaba siendo el protagonista. En cambio, lo que antes eran dos esferas azules en los ojos de Rick, ahora parecían dos canicas negras.

-Sí.-respondió de inmediato.

Eso hizo que las comisuras de la boca de Rick se ensancharan. Kate era dulce, traviesa, inocente y picante al mismo tiempo, y no sabía muy bien cómo manejar esa situación.

-Abre la boca.-le ordenó.

Ella frunció el ceño. Rick la miraba fíjamente, y no solo eso, sino traspasándola por completo. Entre abrió sus labios, poco convencida.

-Confia en mi.-acabó abriéndola lo suficiente como para que los dos dedos que Rick había estado usando para masturbarla cupieran dentro de ella.-Chupa.

Kate lo miró inquisitiva. Había leido mucho sobre ese tipo de cosas y lo eróticas que podían llegar a ser, pero no había pensado que a ese nivel. Acarició la superficie de sus dedos con la lengua, y Rick pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de ella. Acarició su miembro por encima del pantalón en un intento de calmarlo, consciente de que no serviría de mucho.

Se imaginaba lo que podría hacer ella si no fuesen sus dedos lo que estuviera chupando, la forma en la que los rodeaba o succionaba. Cerró la boca cuando se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba observándola embobado.

Kate por su parte, dejó de hacerlo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Comenzaba a excitarse, y no por lo que acababa de hacer, sino por la forma en la que le miraba él. Literalmemte, lo había dejado sin habla.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó en un susurro.

Rick se abalanzó sobre su boca sin pensarlo, degustando el sabor salado de su saliva y el de sus propios fluidos. Le mordió los labios, peleó con su lengua y apretó sin miramientos sus nalgas. Kate solo podía seguirle el ritmo, confusa con su reacción, pero feliz y orgullosa de lo que era capaz de producir en el cuerpo de Rick.

-Vale, vale.-susurró apoyando su frente en la de ella. Le robó un último beso y sonrió.-Antes de hacer nada, vamos a ver cómo te funciona el hecho de que te vea desnuda.

Kate agachó la mirada en ese mismo instante. Había superado lo demás, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verse expuesta de esa forma.

-Tranquila.-escuchó la voz de Rick a modo de susurro.-No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

Notó la sensación de vacío delante de ella. Rick había retrocedido un par de pasos y una pequeña distancia los separaba. Tenía las manos apoyadas en su entrepierna, como si quisiera disimular el bulto que la adornaba.

-¿Qué pretendes?

Observó cómo se encogía de hombros.

-Hacer que me quieras un poco más.

Algo dentro de Kate se estremeció. Él pudo verlo por la forma en la que su rostro había cambiado de forma radical y ahora lo miraba con una ternura absoluta.

-Cada vez que quieras que te quite la ropa, tendrás que decirme que me quieres.-alzó el dedo índice al ver sus intenciones de interrumpir la explicación.-Cuando yo quiera que me desnudes, también lo diré.-sus ojos azules centellearon divertidos.

Kate sintió el rubor en sus mejillas, tiñéndolas por completo. No tenía vergüenza de quedar desnuda delante de él, al menos ya no, sino de lo considerado y atento que estaba siendo con ella.

-¿Empiezo yo?-una sonrisa pícara asomó en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Te quiero.-respondió ella antes de que él pudiese decirlo.

Rick ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a solo unos milímetros de su rostro. No tuvo que hacer mucho trabajo, pues los botones de la camisa ya estaban sueltos. Colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cuello y Kate pudo sentir el calor que desprendían. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y besó sus labios con duzura al mismo tiempo que iba deslizando la prenda de ropa sobre sus hombros hasta que quedó completamente tirada en el parquet.

Continuó absorbiendo su boca, degustando tanto su labio superior como su labio inferior, de una manera tan lenta que casi quemaba.

-Te quiero.-susurró de nuevo.

Estaba tan sumida en las caricias de Rick que sin querer se le había escapado. Quería que la desnudase, pero no lo había dicho cómo la palabra maestra para que lo hiciera, sino porque en realidad lo sentía.

Las manos de Castle se posaron encima de su trasero. Gimió sobre su boca una vez lo hubo apretado y gracias a eso notó más cerca su inminente erección. Se estremeció al ver cómo Rick introducía los pulgares en la cinturilla del pantalón, para ir bajándolo poco a poco. Dejó un reguero de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, dónde una vez más jugó con la decoración de su piercing. Le enloquecía el cuerpo de esa mujer,y eso incluía tanto el tatuaje de su cadera como el piercing.

Kate enterró los dedos en los cortos mechones de pelo de la cabeza de Rick. Notaba su boca bajando más, y más hasta llegar a la costura de sus bragas. Sus labios repasaban la piel que rodeaba la tela, con suavidad y sin prisa. Mordió exactamente dónde Kate necesitaba que la tocase, arrancando un gritito placentero de las profundidades de su garganta.

Ella salió de los pantalones mientras Rick se incorporaba. Él pensaba en el tiempo que podría pasar observándola así como estaba ahora. Tan solo vestida con un sujetador y unas bragas de encaje negras.

Inspiró fuerte, pues sabía que ahora le tocaba a él hablar. Solo lo había dicho una vez, y a la hora de pensar su estrategia para que ella confiase en él no contaba con su terror a las dos palabras.

Kate lo miraba, dudando entre taparse o no al ver su indecisión y las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo.

-Te quiero.-musitó cuando menos lo esperaba.

Esa vez fue ella la que vaciló antes de acercarse a él. Rick la miraba embelesado, inmóvil e intentando controlar su excitación. Kate repetía sus movimientos. Sus labios repasaban cada milímetro de su pecho y su abdomen y él no era capaz de esperar con paciencia, sino al contrario, necesitaba acabar con eso tumbándola contra la cama y haciéndoselo sin parar.

Inspiró fuerte. Las manos de Kate bajaban sus pantalones de chándal lentamente y pudo verla observando ese gran bulto en el centro de sus piernas, entre curiosa y divertida.

-¿No recuerdas la última vez?-lo miró sin entender.-No es la primera vez que me ves desnudo.-explicó.

-Si, pero, o sea.-le ardían las mejillas. El cuerpo de Rick era ardiente, perfecto y sexy, muy sexy. Sabía que sus bragas estarían más que húmedas, podía notarlo, no obstante era gracias al orgasmo que acababa de tener y el hecho de ver el paquete de Rick tan duro y cerca.-No lo había tenido cara a cara.-rió nerviosa, y su risita se le antojó como adorable.

-¿Y que tal?-volvió a unirse a su cuerpo sin ningún problema, rodeando su cintura en el proceso.

-Bien, supongo.

El familiar tirón eléctrico apareció en lo más profundo de su vientre.

-¿Supones?-le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza antes de volver a devorar su boca.

De repente se vio aferrándose a sus hombros para no caerse mientras él la agarraba del trasero. Había rodeado su cintura con sus piernas y ahora quedaba a unos centímetros por encima de su mirada.

-Afirmo.-suspiró divertida.

Rick se rozaba a propósito contra su entrepierna. Tenía la confianza de Kate de nuevo, podía sentirlo en la forma que lo miraba, que gemía, que correspondía sus besos, o la relajación en sus músculos.

-Te quiero.-musitó ella muy bajito antes de morder el cartílago de su oreja.

Castle alzó con fuerza la cintura en un intento de agarrarla mejor y deslizarse bien entre las sábanas hasta quedar totalmente sentado sobre el colchón con ella encima.

-Elige, sujetador o bragas.-respondió él en el mismo tono de voz, pero jugando esa vez con la piel ya sonrojada de su cuello.

-Lo que quieras.-sacudió su trasero tan fuerte, que las piernas de Rick vibraron.

Había soñado eso desde que la había visto sentada en la comisaría. No hubiera pensado que sería tan fácil de controlar después de todo lo que le había demostrado. Su caracter fuerte, su rebeldía típica de los veinte o más bien su fachada dominante.

-A iguales.-respondió alcanzando el cierre de su sujetador.

Los pechos de Kate se liberaron al instante y Rick pudo notarlos contra su esternón. Continuó acariciándole el cuello con los labios mientras sus manos exploraban su cuerpo, desde sus hombros hasta sus nalgas.

-Rodea mi cuello con la escayola, no quiero que te hagas daño.-añadió.

Ella se deshizo totalmente de la penúltima pieza de ropa que cubría su cuerpo. La piel de Rick ardía en contacto con la suya y eso le encantaba. No dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, ya que su iris azul le dejaba claro qué estaba haciendo y con quién. Scott ya no existía, sino Rick.

-Si ahora lo dejásemos así, ¿que crees que pasaría?

De todas las cosas que pensaba Kate que Rick podía llegar a decir, no se esperaba nada como esa. Todo su cuerpo echaba humo, y la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba estaba más que húmeda. Ambos sentían sus pezones erectos cada vez que se rozaban contra el otro.

-Que te mataría.-respondió ella deslizando los dedos sobre la piel de su cuello.

Rick se estremeció. No sabía si sus dedos eran mágicos o le gustaban mucho las caricias y atenciones de la joven sobre él.

-¿Sabes qué significa?

-No.

Le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada antes de responder.

-Que has perdido tu miedo.

Kate internó los dedos en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Estaba desnuda, encima de la persona que le había hecho la vida imposible desde el primer momento. De la persona que le había hecho daño en todos los sentidos posibles. De la persona que rehuía del amor a toda costa. De la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

Y no solo ella, sino también él. Kate había trastocado su mundo, sus reglas y su forma de ser. La quería como nada y a la vez todo. Como nunca pensó que podría volver a querer a alguien.

-Te quiero.-sus voces se fundieron en una, haciendo que los dos se miraran a los ojos y sonrieran.

Ella lo masajeó por encima del boxer. Iba a explotar de un momento a otro, los dos lo sabían y era inevitable. Al igual que Kate sentía su sexo caliente y necesitado, Rick quería entrar en ella.

Alzó la cintura al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula. Gimió en voz baja cuando Kate masajeo su glande con el pulgar, de manera circular.

-Dios, para.-musitó dejándose caer contra el cabezal de la cama.

No le importó el hecho de que la madera estuviese congelada y su piel reaccionase poniéndose de gallina gracias al contraste. Aunque tampoco sabía si era producto del frío o de las manos de Kate masturbándolo como no lo habían hecho nunca.

La vio mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras admiraba lo que tenía entre sus manos. En esos momento se sintió más que orgulloso de su virilidad.

-Lo siento.-ella giró un poco la cabeza, confundida. Chilló al sentir la costura de sus bragas rasgándose.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso.-las observó con una mueca de enfado en el suelo, totalmente rotas.-Me estoy quedando sin ropa por tu culpa.

-Te compraré unas nuevas.-rió él divertido.

Fue su risa lo que hizo que pareciese más jovial de lo que era. La última vez no se había fijado, había estado más pendiente de lo mucho que encajaba su cuerpo con el suyo, pero cuando Rick se excitaba una pequeña mancha aparecía debajo de su oreja. Aún intentaba explicarse a si misma lo perfecto que podía llegar a ser. En ningún momento dejaba de serlo, hiciese lo que hiciese.

-Dominas tú.-añadió. Se aferró a su cintura y la contempló largo y tendido. Su pelo ondulado llegaba hasta sus pechos y tapaba una ligera porción de ellos. La vio empalidecer.-¿Pasa algo?

-Nunca lo he hecho estando arriba.-ocultó su rostro girando la cabeza.

Después de todo ella seguía teniendo ocho años menos que él y la experiencia era mínima.

-Eso es genial.-respondió él visiblemente contento. Kate lo miró con cara de circunstancias, más confusa que nunca.-El hecho de saber que soy el primero al que vas a cabalgar...-la alzó facilmente hasta colocarla encima de su erección, mientras se frotaba contra sus pliegues. Todo su cuerpo ardió aún más al ver cómo de hinchados estaban.

-No voy a hacerlo bien.-se mordió el labio inferior cuando el glande de Rick golpeó su clitorís.

-¿Te digo algo?

Se incorporó del todo, hasta lograr que su espalda quedase recta contra el cabecero de la cama. Le agarró la cara entre sus enormes manos, y viéndose tentado por sus labios los besó con ternura.

-Mi primera vez fue horrible.-volvió a besarla y sonrió al notar cómo sonreía ella también.-Pensaba que me moría, que no llegaría a la altura, que acabaría antes de tiempo...-repasó su labio inferior con el pulgar.-Y, al final, lo único que me importaba es que ella estuviese cómoda, y que los dos disfrutásemos.-su estómago se contrajo al pensar en ello, y en lo especial que fue. No por el momento, sino por la persona.-Con esto quiero decirte que nadie nace sabiéndolo todo, sino que aprendemos conforme van pasando las cosas.

-No dejas de sorprenderme.-respondió ella en un susurro.

Por nada del mundo habría imaginado que Rick, el frío, idiota y controlador agente del FBI Richard Castle sería capaz de tener un lado tierno, dulce, tranquilo y cariñoso.

-Aún no has empezado a conocerme.-ella hizo un ademán de decir algo, pero se quedó en un intento. Estaba embelesada, y eso no era nuevo, llevaba varios meses así.-Te dejo que domines para que te sientas más segura,¿vale?-esperó a que asintiera para volver a alzarla, sin embargo esta vez ella se apoyó sobre sus rodillas.

Comenzó a descender poco a poco sobre su erección, sintiendo por segunda vez cómo Rick era capaz de llenarla en su totalidad. Lo escuchó gemir contra su cuello, y eso le pareció lo más sexy que podría escuchar en un hombre.

Rick había estado con muchas mujeres, de diferentes edades, de distintas personalidades, y ninguna le había hecho enloquecer tanto como lo hacía Kate. Tal vez fuese su inocencia, su inexperiencia que la hacía jodidamente sensual y adorable al mismo tiempo. No lo sabía.

Aprisionó sus pechos en las palmas de sus manos. Kate estiró el cuello hacía atrás, dejándose llevar por el vaivén que producía la cintura de Rick cada vez que subía y ella bajaba. Esa era la primera vez que se centraba tanto en su cuerpo.

Tenía razón, era experto. Podía notarlo en la forma de acariciar sus pechos y retorcer sus pezones en una mezcla de erotismo y malicia.

-Más rápido.-exigió él agarrando sus nalgas con fuerza.

Kate rodeó de nuevo su cuello, con cuidado de no rasparle la espalda con la escayola de su brazo. No había ni un hueco entre los dos por el que pudiera pasar un poco de aire. Le gustaba la forma en la que se sentía su piel contra la suya, y más cuando las dos ardían. Al igual que Rick le encantaba sentir la bola del piercing chocando continuamente contra sus abdominales.

Mordió el labio inferior de Rick, algo que a este se le pareció voraz y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido. Era exactamente lo que él había dicho. Nadie se ve capaz de hacer las cosas hasta que las hace,y ella no era una excepción.

Solo había hecho el amor con dos personas y una de ellas era Rick. Era cierto que con su ex lo había hecho más de una vez, sin embargo no era nada comparado con lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir. Hacerlo con Rick era subirse en una montaña rusa llena de sensaciones, puesto que de repente estabas cayendo en picado y segundos después volviendo a subir a toda velocidad.

-Ahhh, oh dios.-clavó las uñas en su nuca, y Rick mordió su cuello como revancha, haciéndola sonreir.

Estaba segura de que sus mejillas estarían rojas, podía sentir el característico quemazón en su piel. Al igual que su sudor cada vez que rozaba el cuerpo de Rick.

-Kate.-gimió el en voz baja al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a su clítoris y lo hacia vibrar con caricias.-Déjame a mi.

Le costaba respirar. Tenía los labios y la boca reseca, por eso tuvo que pasarse la lengua por ellos. Solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para llegar, lo notaba cerca e inminente. Los dedos de Rick no ayudaban a controlarse.

-Abajo.-añadió en el mismo tono de voz que antes.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sin control. La forma en la que Kate movía su cintura era increible, parecían movimientos circulares. Gritó de puro placer cuando los músculos de Kate se contrajeron alrededor de su miembro.

-¿Abajo?-jadeó ella sin aliento.

Las piernas le pesaban, no podía continuar, era imposible.

-Exacto nena.

Dos segundos tardaron en rodar por la cama entrelazados hasta que Rick logró quedar sobre el cuerpo de Kate. Estaba eufórico, excitado, loco y enamorado. Dios, sí que lo estaba.

Desde Kyra, él había denominado "sexo" a todo, y por primera vez en años estaba haciéndole el amor a una mujer perfecta.

-Duro.-esa vez fue ella la que le agarró la cara entre las manos. Le mordió el labio superior y Rick se paralizó. Definitivamente, no había mujer más sexy en el mundo que la que tenía en sus brazos.

El hecho de que le pidiera el ritmo, le habia descolocado.

-Dobla las rodillas y separa las piernas.-ella obedeció al instante, no sin dejar de besarle y Rick tampoco se quejó sobre ello.

Entró como ella lo había pedido, fuerte y directo, repetidas veces. Sabía que su pelo estaba perlado en sudor, por eso cada vez que se rozaban se pegaban más el uno contra el otro. Y la sensación era más que agradable.

No tardó mucho en notar cómo Kate se dejaba llevar poco a poco hacia un devastador orgasmo. Cerró los ojos y alzó la cintura esperando una última embestida por parte de Rick, y cuando llegó solo pudo gritar su nombre una y otra vez, descargando toda la tensión que tenia acumulada en el cuerpo.

Él había metido la mano entre los dos y había pellizcado su clítoris con maestría, haciendo que se corriera. Estaba desorientada, no obstante Rick continuaba intentando acabar mientras capturaba sus labios con tiernos besos con lengua.

Rick empujó una vez más, intentó llegar a lo más profundo y una vez allí se vació en el interior de Kate, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera. Sin embargo, los dos seguían ardiendo, pero al fin satisfechos.

Rick hizo algo que no había hecho en sus últimos años de relaciones con chicas, se dejó abrazar por Kate y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Has estado genial.-musitó muy cerca de su oreja.

Kate, quién había estado acariciando su espada con la yema de los dedos sonrió.

-Esto es cosa de dos.

-No lo haces tan mal para no tener mucha práctica.-confesó unos segundos después.

Kate frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué viene eso de la práctica?-nunca le había comentado nada de las veces que lo había hecho ni mucho menos con quién, por lo tanto solo le quedaba pensar que lo hacía tan pésimo que parecía una novata.

-Es una tonteria que los hombres notamos.-sabía que su comentario le había sentado mal, pero él no se refería a lo que ella pensaba. Hizo fuerza con los bíceps, como si se tratara de una flexión y volvió a elevarse sobre ella para poder mirarla.-La primera vez que lo hicimos me costó abrirte. Llevabas mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Kate lo fulminó con la mirada y eso solo hizo que verificar la teoría del agente.

-Hey, no es nada malo.-se inclinó para acariciar su nariz con la de ella cariñosamente.

-¿Por que fardas de ser experimentado?

El tono inocente en el que preguntaba le sonó muy inocente.

-No fardo.

-Lo haces.

Rick absorbió su labio inferior de forma juguetona y rio.

-Me encantaría enseñarte muchas cosas.-repasó la pequeña vena que latía con fuerza en su cuello con la lengua hasta ascender en dirección al lóbulo de su oreja, dónde mordió y tiró.-Te haría gritar mucho más de lo que has gritado hoy.

-¿Te crees Christian Grey verdad?-bromeó ella enlazando su lengua con la suya.

-Soy mucho mejor que un personaje de ficción, nena.-ronroneó en su boca.-Yo soy real.

-Y que lo dudes...-alzó una ceja notando una creciente erección asaltándola.

Rick suspiró, totalmente hipnotizado por los colores que formaban los ojos de Kate. Por ese verde salpicado de manchas avellana que brillaban cada vez que sonreía o que él estaba cerca.

Sí, Katherine Beckett era solo suya.

-Te quiero.-musitó pegando sus labios a los de ella en un casto beso.

-No me queda nada de ropa.-respondió ella.

-No me hace falta quitarte la ropa para decirte que te quiero.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Sorry por la tardanza, ya sabéis, exámenes ;(_**

**_DEDICADO A MI CONSPIRADORA DE TEORIAS FAVORITA, DE NOMBRE AISHA A QUIÉN APRECIO MUCHÍSIMO Y ME ANIMA DÍA A DÍA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO:*_**

**_Espero que os guste, aunque a mi no mucho, como siempre :') Besos!:*_**

**_PD: Dejad review pls:(_**

* * *

La respiración de Rick resbalaba por la piel de su cuello de una forma tan constante que le indicaba estar sumido en un profundo sueño. Llevaba varios segundos sintiendo como el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba al notar el cálido aliento del agente en esa zona tan erógena. Sin embargo no quería moverse, quería permanecer allí a su lado, escuchando los pequeños ruiditos que hacía al dormir junto a su oreja. Él estaba tumbado sobre su cuerpo, y aunque ella estaba completamente desnuda podía notar la tela de los bóxers contra su propio sexo.

Sus dedos se paseaban sobre su espalda realizando suaves caricias que hacían gemir a Rick de puro placer en voz baja. Descendía hasta la parte más baja de sus lumbares, donde comenzaba la curvatura de su trasero y volvía a ascender hasta su nuca. Su brazo bueno rodeaba la garganta del agente al estar boca abajo. No le importaba estar aprisionada bajo su peso, al contrario, le encantaba conectar de esa forma con él. Tenían las piernas entrelazadas de la forma más extraña posible. Las suyas estaban separadas y Rick había encontrado su hueco entre ellas antes de quedarse dormido.

El olor a su colonia seguía flotando entre los dos mezclado con ese deje sexual que les había hecho ser uno hacía solo un par de horas, y esa era la mejor fragancia que podría degustar nunca. Giró un poco la cabeza y se topó de frente con los ojos cerrados del agente, los labios pronunciados al estar apoyado en su hombro y su nariz chocando contra la suya. Absorbió su labio superior primero lentamente, y cuando Rick le correspondió sin ser consciente de ello abriendo la boca y dejando salir su lengua, ella sonrió antes de acariciarla con la suya.

Un beso. Un beso que ni siquiera había sido receptivo por él, tan solo una reacción y había conseguido excitarla hasta volverla húmeda. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la enorme mano de Rick se posó sobre su pecho. Ella se mordió el labio ante ese escalofrío que había llegado justo al punto medio entre sus piernas. El calor que desprendía su palma hacía que su pezón se erguiese necesitado de más contacto, pero tuvo que conformarse con esa pequeña caricia.

Flexionó su pierna izquierda hasta dejarla en un triángulo perfecto. De esa forma Rick se pegaba mucho más contra su piel y ella podía desentumecerse. Aún así tampoco dejó de acariciarlo. Pensaba en que solo habían hecho el amor dos veces, (sin contar las repeticiones) y las dos veces habían sido espectaculares. La había dejado sin palabras, sin saber qué decir, exhausta y satisfecha. Rick sabía cómo tratarla, cómo tocarla y cómo darle lo que más le gustaba sin necesidad de pedirlo.

La primera vez que lo vio, con su mirada fría y dura, con su porte serio capaz de hacerte temblar y sus palabras tan directas que se asemejaban a cuchillos nunca pudo imaginar que acabaría tumbada en su cama, mientras él dormía a su lado como un niño pequeño o que mantendrían algo parecido a una relación. Ella había sido siempre una persona que rehuía del amor. Las relaciones largas la agobiaban, y tal vez fuera por lo que le había ocurrido con su primer novio, no obstante nunca se detuvo a pensarlo.

Rick, por su parte, tampoco era un hombre que se enamoraba fácilmente. O que directamente no se enamoraba. Ni un hombre que regalaba flores y bombones si quería conquistar a una mujer. A él le servía una de sus profundas miradas azules acompañada de su característica sonrisa seductora y las chicas se deshacían sin oponer resistencia. Kate sabía que Rick no se comprometía más de una noche con una mujer, él se lo había dicho tiempo atrás cuando las cosas entre ellos eran complicadas. Lo suyo era jugar con las mujeres, no quererlas.

Parecían dos piezas iguales dispuestas a encajar la una con la otra. Ninguno sabía qué resultados podría dar semejante mezcla, pero estaban dispuestos a quedarse a ver la explosión.

Se asombró al notar un relieve sobre su piel cuando acarició su pierna con la suya. Frunció el ceño en medio de la oscuridad al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para intentar divisar algo, pero la penumbra era demasiado intensa. Lo único que sabía era que se trataba de un tatuaje, puesto que ese era el tacto que notaba ella cuando pasaba los dedos sobre sus enredaderas, cerca de su cintura.

A decir verdad, Rick nunca mostraba sus piernas si no estaban en un lugar donde pudiera fijarse con exactitud. Lo había visto mil veces presumir su torso trabajado quitándose la camiseta y paseándose delante suya semidesnudo, pero solo recordaba verlo en calzoncillos la noche en la que ella acudió al loft porque alguien la perseguía. Sin embargo estaba tan asustada que no había dedicado ni un solo segundo a repasarlo con la mirada.

Volvió a inclinarse, ahora mucho más curiosa que antes, y de nuevo tuvo que resignarse a tumbarse sin obtener ningún resultado. La ventana de la habitación tampoco tenía intención de anunciarles un nuevo día. Un pequeño haz de luz lograba a travesar el repiso e iluminar un minúsculo círculo azulado en el suelo. No tenía ni reloj ni despertador con el cual comprobar la hora, pero sí sabía que ese día no iría a la Universidad, puesto que se encontraba en medio de un fin de semana.

Se prometió a si misma preguntarle una vez estuviese despierto. Mientras tanto, merecía unas pocas horas más de sueño.

Por segunda vez después de muchos años acostándose con mujeres noche sí y noche también, se despertaba sin ninguna molestia. Sin tener que hacer ninguna mueca de dolor al tensar los brazos, sin tener que sufrir una terrible resaca que no le permitía recordar lo que había pasado hacía solo unas horas, sin necesidad de huir de aquella cama. Con Kate parecía ser todo una constante primera vez, y la sensación era más que gratificante.

El primer beso que reconstruyó los pedazos rotos de su corazón provenía de los labios de Kate. La mirada que calentaba su pecho todos los días era suya, y también lo eran sus gestos inocentes que le volvían loco.

Parpadeó varias veces al intentar enfrentarse con la luz amarillenta que traspasaba ya las cortinas y alumbraba todo. La habitación estaba tal cual la habían dejado esa noche, salvo su ropa y la de ella, que descansaba esparcida por el suelo. Al echar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, aun con los ojos pegados por el sueño, comprobó que Kate dormía a su lado sin ganas de ser molestada.

Sonrió con picardía al ver su mano aferrando uno de sus pechos. La deslizó a través de su vientre hasta dejarla cerca de su ombligo, provocando una pequeña caricia sobre la piel de la chica. Gracias a eso, Kate se removió hasta quedar de lado, tan solo a unos centímetros de sus labios.

Hubo una época en la que el hecho de sentir algo por ella le asustaba tanto que intentó evitarlo por todos los medios posibles. Estar cerca de su cuerpo significaba morirse por besar sus labios, por acariciar su pelo, por hacerla suya las veces necesarias hasta que ella gimiese en su oreja que no podía más. Las veces que se había repetido a si mismo su edad y la suya, la enorme diferencia y cómo se olvidaba de ello cuando la miraba y ella lo miraba a él.

_"-Me encanta jugar, tengo unos gustos muy variados y tú-se acercó a Kate en dos grandes zancadas-tú eres preciosa y tu boca-se mordió su propio labio al mismo tiempo que repasaba el de ella con el pulgar-es genial, como tu cuerpo._

_-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?-su voz era un susurro, pues Rick había contrarrestado su energía con sus palabras._

_-Que no puedo jugar contigo._

_-¿Por qué?-se sorprendió a si misma preguntando._

_Él sonrió. Pareció vulnerable, nada que ver con el agente del FBI Richard Castle, no. Este era Rick, el Rick despreocupado._

_-Porque no puedo usarte así sin más._

_Kate sintió una punzada en lo más profundo de su estómago que le supo a decepción._

_-¿Usarme?_

_Agachó la mirada antes de responder._

_-No me gustaría follarte y por la mañana pedirte que te fueras.-ella abrió un poco los ojos pues sus palabras sonaban duras.-Trabajamos juntos, no quiero mezclar placer y negocios._

_-Ya lo hemos hecho._

_-Y por eso no puedo permitir que siga.-esa vez fue Kate quién agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.-Tienes veinte años, yo tengo veintinueve. He vivido parte de mi vida y tú acabas de empezar._

_-¿Solo sientes atracción?_

_Quiso asegurarse de sus sentimientos, ya que aunque él dijera que su cuerpo era lo único que le llamaba la atención ella veía más en sus ojos._

_-Sí.-mintió.-No quiero hacerte daño."_

Inspiró con fuerza al recordar ese día. Nunca quiso hacerle daño, desde el principio. Y era tal la desconfianza en si mismo, que no sabía si comenzar algo con ella, algo nuevo, sería una buena idea. Ni siquiera aún lo sabía. De lo único que estaba seguro era de lo que sentía por ella, y podía llamarlo "amor".

Su vida con Kyra era perfecta. Se casaron siendo un poco jóvenes, vivieron todo con una intensidad propia de la gente de su edad, con locura, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones hasta que la vida decidió que las cosas debían cambiar y se la llevó con ella. Fue su primer amor, su primera novia estable, la primera que se ganó su corazón y durante esos años, la única mujer capaz de volverle loco.

Ahora miraba a Kate, quién estaba casi pegada a su cuerpo gracias al revoltijo de lo que eran sus piernas entrelazadas. Estaba desnuda en su plenitud, sin embargo él continuaba vestido con sus bóxers, sin saber muy bien por qué. En ese justo instante descubrió que no importaba cuantos días pasase despertándose a su lado, para él sería siempre una novedad, y nunca podría cansarse de mirarla mientras dormía.

El pelo le caía de manera desordenada por los ojos y le tapaba más de medio rostro. Desprendía su típico aroma a cerezas y hacía que Rick sonriese mientras lo aspiraba. Se acomodó más a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura. Eso produjo algo parecido a un ronroneo en las profundidades de la garganta de Kate.

Su corazón bombeaba cada vez más deprisa. Acarició su mejilla con la palma de su mano, dejando los dedos debajo de su oreja, en el principio de su mentón. Kate frunció un poco el ceño y arrugó la nariz de una manera que a él se le antojó como adorable. No pudo resistirse más y juntó sus labios con los de ella, besándolos repetidas veces sumido en el silencio de la habitación.

-¿Rick?-musitó bajo su boca, en un tono aturdido y a la vez sorprendido.

-Buenos días.-ella sonrió cuando le mordió el labio inferior y tiró de él.

Llevaba el pelo medio alborotado y los ojos le brillaban más que nunca. Su mirada le cohibía. Era intensidad lo que desprendía, eso y una ternura demasiado fuerte como para ser de él.

-¿Sueles dar los buenos días así?-musitó ella mirándolo a través de las pestañas.

La sonrisa de Rick se hizo más ancha. Enredó su dedo índice en uno de los tirabuzones de Kate y tiró de él hacia abajo.

-Yo nunca doy los buenos días.-el tono de voz que utilizó dejó entender a la chica que se trataba de un secreto.-A nadie.

-¿Por qué?-esta vez fue ella la que le acarició la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

-Porque los días nunca fueron buenos para mi.-susurró él, ceñudo.

Kate no conocía ni media parte de lo que significó su historia con Kyra. Ni por qué era como era. Solo sabía lo que quería que supiera, y se replanteaba el hecho de contárselo. Algún día debería de saber quién era. Ni más ni menos que un pobre viudo que había perdido a su mujer y a su futura hija en un accidente de tráfico.

-¿Eso es lo que significa tu tatuaje?

En los ojos de Rick se desató una tormenta confusa. Él nunca le había mostrado el tatuaje que decoraba la mayor parte de su pierna derecha. Es más, había intentado evitarlo lo máximo posible. Incluso en sus entrenamientos juntos, había llevado una cinta con la excusa de que tenía mal un ligamento y eso lo arreglaba. Sin embargo, otro de sus secretos se había revelado.

-No.-negó lentamente.-No significa eso.

-Entiendo, te incomoda.-ella se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en que tal vez no debía haber dicho nada y podría haberlo dejado pasar unos días más.

Su mirada había cambiado. Conocía sus cambios de color repentinos a medida que iba sintiendo las cosas, y eso no supuso ningún problema a la hora de descifrarlo.

-Es una larga historia. Y sí, no me apetece hablar mucho de ello.-escupió.

Kate enarcó la ceja ante el tono de voz que había usado a la hora de responderle. Él también lo había notado, y sabía que no debía haberlo hecho, sin embargo eso era lo que pasaba cuando se sentía amenazado. Se cerraba en sí mismo.

-Genial.-Kate suspiró antes de levantarse enrollada en una de las sábanas.-Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre.-dijo al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para recoger su ropa interior. Las demás prendas continuaban guardadas en el piso superior. Maldijo eso en voz baja. Rick la miraba ceñudo desde la cama, sin hacer ningún intento de tapar su desnudez.-Te llamo luego.

Lo miró por última vez antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación. El agente asintió en el más profundo silencio mientras se mordía la cara interna de la mejilla. No quería detenerla, pero tampoco quería que se fuera. Habían empezado la mañana de la mejor forma y las cosas se habían torcido cuando menos lo esperaba.

¿Tan difícil era dejarle tiempo? Todo era nuevo para él. La relación. El amor. El hecho de depender de nuevo de una mujer. No era un libro abierto ni mucho menos y le estaba costando demasiado abrirse poco a poco. Después de tantos años, seguía teniendo miedo a que le hicieran daño.

Kate, por su parte, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar ahí dentro, y mucho menos que no fuese capaz de mover ni un músculo para pedirle que se fuera. Estaba claro que no esperaba una narración completa de su vida, ni de cuándo se había tatuado eso, ni mucho menos por qué. Tan solo un pequeño voto de confianza que le hiciera saber que iban por el buen camino. No obstante, había sucedido todo lo contrario.

A medida que iba colocándose los pantalones hizo más fuerza de la necesaria en su mano, y el dolor que recorrió su brazo fue suficiente como para recordarle que seguía lesionada. Se había quitado el cabestrillo la noche anterior porque resultaba incómodo a la hora de llevarlo en casa, y ahora tocaba volver a ponérselo.

Cuando estuvo vestida y lista para largarse de allí de una vez, buscó su iPhone en las profundidades de sus bolsillos. Tenía varios mensajes, y algunas notificaciones de sus redes sociales, nada fuera de lo normal. No se sorprendió mucho al ver que uno de esos mensajes procedía del móvil de su madre.

"Dijiste que vendrías a vernos, y aún no has vuelto. ¿Sucede algo?"

Se pasó la mano buena por la cara, dejando salir un nuevo suspiro. Sería difícil explicarles a sus padres por qué no los había visitado antes y por qué tenía el brazo escayolado. Miró varias veces su reflejo en uno de los espejos que había en el pasillo. Su pelo continuaba revuelto al no habérselo peinado después de salir de la cama. No tenía ojeras, gracias a Dios, pero continuaba llevando los puntos en la ceja y la magulladura de su labio aún no se había dignado a desaparecer. Otra cosa más con la que tendría que lidiar a la hora de explicarse. Por lo demás, estaba perfecta.

En casa de Rick no había maquillaje, por eso se había lavado la cara antes de vestirse. Tenía la sombra de ojos y la raya corrida, creando dos manchas negras y enormes alrededor de sus párpados. Le daba igual salir sin maquillarse, necesitaba irse ya. Comprobó que llevaba todo y que no se había dejado nada.

Él seguía sin aparecer. Eso hacía que en su interior algo se retorciera. Si realmente hubiese querido que se quedara, habría salido ya de su dormitorio en su busca. Además, en los minutos que había tardado en vestirse y arreglarse, no había oído el mínimo paso en el piso inferior. Como tampoco lo escuchaba ahora.

Debía haberlo sabido antes, Rick podía hablar mucho, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo gilipollas egocéntrico a quién solo le interesaba él mismo. Y ella había caído como una idiota más en su lista de conquistas.

* * *

Johanna Beckett era demasiado observadora, inquisitiva y tenaz a la hora de investigar algo que le interesaba. Probablemente era eso lo que le precedía como una de las mejores abogadas de Nueva York, y Kate sabía que sería complicado mentirle a una persona que se pasaba el día entre chanchullos. Dejando de lado el instinto protector y un tanto paranormal que las unía.

Intentó fingir una sonrisa más verdadera de la que las comisuras de sus labios eran capaces de producir cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura y con un leve giro de muñeca la abrió.

-¿Mamá?-escuchó su voz rebotando por las paredes.- ¿Papá?

Todo lo que le rodeaba era silencio. Pensó que podían haber salido a hacer cualquier gestión, aunque tratándose de un sábado era más normal dar un paseo o ir a comprar juntos.

-Pues nada.-suspiró.

Se deshizo rápidamente de la cazadora, dejándola sobre el respaldo de uno de los sofás que adornaban el gran comedor al mismo tiempo que continuaba inspeccionando la casa. La cocina estaba desierta, al igual que el servicio del piso inferior. Merodeo las pocas estancias de abajo, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y de nuevo, tampoco encontró a nadie.

-Bebé.-profirió un gritito cariñoso cuando el cachorro labrador acudió a sus piernas dando pequeños trotes.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo que se había olvidado por completo de él. Éste, sin embargo no parecía haberla olvidado, pues con sus dos patas delanteras intentaba llegar hasta ella y solo conseguía arañar la parte superior de sus espinillas.

El perrito soltaba algún que otro ladrido de alegría o movía el rabo de un lado a otro para expresarle la emoción que sentía. Lo cogió con el brazo bueno, ya que era tan pequeño que aún era capaz de rodearlo sin necesidad de los dos y se sentó con cuidado en el sofá.

-Vale, vale.-rio en voz baja al sentir su lengua acariciando su mejilla. Adoraba a ese perro, porque aparte de haberlo salvado de una muerte segura era demasiado adorable y se había ganado su corazón desde el primer día.-Que tengo el brazo mal, Huggi.-protestó sin poder dejar de crispar las comisuras de su boca.

El cachorro gritó algo parecido a un ladrido antes de acurrucarse entre su cintura y el cuero del sofá. Kate había olvidado sus preocupaciones con Rick desde el momento 0 en que había visto a Huggi. Eso era exactamente lo que le gustaba. El poder que poseía el perrito para hacerla olvidarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Al parecer la idea de cuidar a un cachorro había tomado forma para sus padres y habían decidido quedárselo puesto que ella no disponía de semejante espacio en su pequeño apartamento. Allí Huggi podía crecer correteando por el jardín trasero, persiguiendo ratones o cualquier cosa que se cruzase por su camino. Además, cuando fuese más grande supondría un método de defensa si alguien decidía entrar a robar.

-¿Dónde están mamá y papá?-le preguntó en un tono tontorrón. Huggi hizo un nuevo intento de ladrar y movió su rabo aún más rápido. Se restregó contra la superficie de la palma de su mano una vez le acarició la cabecita. Su pelaje era suave y delicado. Sus dedos se hundían en él mientras le tocaba.

Escuchó algo parecido a risas provenientes del final de la escalera, arriba, cosa que hizo que girase la mayor parte de su cuerpo dispuesta a echar un vistazo. Por primera vez desde que estaba ahí alguien daba señales de vida.

Agudizó el oído, pero no contrastó mucha información. En otro momento le hubiese encantado que la distancia que separaba ambos pisos hiciese de barrera auditiva, como sucedía cuando su ex novio se pasaba a visitarla por las noches, trepando por la ventana del patio trasero, ahora solo era un impedimento.

-Nos somos jóvenes Jim.-la voz de su madre llegó hasta dónde estaba sentada de forma distorsionada, pero sabía que se trataba de ella.-El ritmo se pierde.-sin embargo no pudo escuchar la respuesta de su padre hacia ese comentario.

-Oh, Dios, no.-dijo en una especie de gritito incómodo al mismo tiempo que se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Su madre bajaba las escaleras no sólo descalza, sino desnuda bajo la única cosa que cubría su cuerpo en ese instante, una sábana.

Una imagen fugaz de ella misma saliendo de la cama de Rick de la misma forma cruzó a una velocidad increíble por su cerebro acompañada de una frase: "De tal palo, tal astilla."

-¡Kate!-tal vez si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes habría disfrutado de la mueca de agobio y vergüenza que reflejaba el rostro de su madre, pero ahí solo pudo apartar la vista y clavarla en el televisor apagado.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a veros.-respondió con un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal. Inspiró profundamente intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No te hemos escuchado.

-Mamá, ¿podrías subir a cambiarte, avisar a papá y bajar?-preguntó dudando entre mirarla del todo o alternar entre sus ojos y la pared. Su mano continuaba apoyada en su sien impidiéndole ver más allá de su cabeza. Notaba sus propias mejillas arder y el estómago revuelto al comprender lo que había dicho Johanna antes de encontrarse con ella.

-¿Tienes puntos en la ceja?-esa vez la voz escandalizada fue la de su madre. Por escasos segundos se planteó el hecho de verla bajar corriendo, sujetando la sábana con fuerza solo para cerciorarse de lo que pensaba.

-¡Mamá!-chilló completamente azorada.

Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella, no ese día, después de lo de Rick.

-Vale, vale. Ahora bajamos.

Se acurrucó más contra el respaldo del sofá. A parte de saber por adelantado cuál sería la reacción de sus padres al verla en ese estado, saber qué habían estado haciendo antes de que ella apareciese le produjo unas náuseas profundas. En cierto modo le reconfortaba el hecho de haber ido sola, puesto que si Rick la hubiese acompañado la situación la hubiera sobrepasado al completo, pero al menos él la habría hecho reír en el breve tiempo de espera mientras sus padres inventaban una estrategia para explicarse y se vestían.

Revisó su móvil solo por curiosidad. Ni un mensaje de Castle disculpándose por su comportamiento. Ninguna llamada. Todo vacío. Muy similar a los días posteriores después de que se hubiesen besado al salir de "La Guarida".

En cambio Lanie parecía haber recobrado la cordura después de las varias copas que había tomado esa noche y se había dignado a escribirle algo.

_"¿Te han quitado el polvo que llevabas encima?"-Lanie._

Kate sonrió rodando los ojos. La última conversación que habían mantenido había sido su problema al intentar ir más allá con Rick. Tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo de explicarle con detalles lo sucedido. Aunque decirle que él volvía a las andadas no era una buena idea.

_"Al parecer no he sido la única a la que se lo han quitado."_

Dudaba mucho que Espósito hubiese aprovechado su estado de embriaguez para compartir algo más que unos simples besos con su mejor amiga. No era ese tipo de hombres, al menos de eso estaba segura.

_"Si pasó algo iba tan pedo que no me di cuenta :')"-Lanie._

La estudiante de derecho sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. En cierto modo Lanie no era tan distinta a ella. Ambas vivían la vida al límite y eran igual de descontroladas si de una fiesta se trataba. Lanie solía abstenerse más bebiendo, al contrario que Kate, quién había despertado más de una vez en una casa que no era la suya sin recordar qué había hecho la noche anterior. Y en cuanto a los chicos, ella también solía manejarlos mejor que la estudiante de medicina. Kate siempre había preferido tontear con uno cada noche, probando varios labios seguidos, pero nunca llegaba a nada que fuese superficial. Lanie prefería ser reservada en ese estilo y conocer antes a la persona con la que tenía pensado mantener un lío.

_"No hablo de ti."_

_"(?)"-Lanie._

Giró un poco el cuello. Las escaleras continuaban desiertas y nada le indicaba que sus padres habían salido ya de su habitación. Era bochornoso, no obstante tenía esa necesidad de contárselo y transformar la vergüenza en algo gracioso.

_"He venido a ver a mis padres y los he pillado un tanto ocupados..."_

Debajo del nombre del contacto pudo ver cómo su mejor amiga escribía y dejaba de hacerlo a la velocidad de la luz. No le hacía falta estar a su lado para saber que se había quedado sin palabras y lo único que podía hacer era reírse de ella.

_"JAJAJAJAAJAJA, espera, ¿qué?"-Lanie._

_"Lo que lees, y no es gracioso:( Es horrible."_

La respuesta de Lanie acudió rápidamente.

_"Tienen el mismo derecho de hacerlo como nosotras:'')"_

Al fin, tras haber pasado varios minutos, las suelas de dos pares de zapatos resonaban contra la madera de la escalera, a un compás igualado pero que denotaba nerviosismo.

Kate guardó el móvil al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie, dispuesta a encararlos de frente y acabar con su propio malestar al haberlos mantenido al margen de todo. Huggi gimió perezosamente al ser movido de su sitio, dónde hasta entonces había permanecido dormido. Sus padres frenaron en seco en los últimos escalones. Johanna aferró la barandilla con fuerza y Jim se limitó a apretar la mandíbula.

Observó enfado, desconcierto y sorpresa en las muecas de sus rostros. Probablemente ella también reaccionaría de la misma forma si hubieran estado "desaparecidos" una semana y media, y de repente aparecieran con algo roto, puntos en una ceja y una herida medio cicatrizada en el labio.

-Kate, ¿qué...?-el simple hecho de que le hablase en voz baja le daba mala espina, y aún más al notar la mirada fulminante de su padre sobre ella.

-Me resbalé con los tacones y me caí por las escaleras.-mintió.

Johanna alzó la ceja antes de acercarse a ella y tocarle delicadamente el pómulo y el labio. Jim permaneció inmóvil.

-¿Escaleras?-fue lo único que inquirió. No sonaba nada convincente y todos lo sabían.

Kate sintió un nudo enorme a la hora de tragar que bajaba desde su garganta hasta el principio de su estómago. Pocas veces su padre le daba miedo. Ella era su niña pequeña y había estado siempre mimada. Nunca le había tocado si no se lo merecía, y eso pocas veces pasaba. Ahora su mirada le producía escalofríos. Asintió sin decir nada.

-¿Tú te crees que somos idiotas, Katherine?

-Jim...-su madre lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras rodeaba a Kate por los hombros.

-Papá, ¿a qué te refieres?

Lo que había sucedido minutos antes arriba se había esfumado tanto como padre como para hija. Ninguno de los dos sonreía.

-Sabes de sobra que somos abogados, y eso significa que tenemos contactos con toda la policía.-Kate palideció, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.-Has estado enredada con el FBI y con la gente de la 12. ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner tu vida en peligro en una redada?-su tono de voz se elevó ante el miedo que sentía al pensar que su hija podría haber muerto.- ¿Es por ese agente? ¿Estás saliendo con un hombre más mayor que tú que es capaz de dejar que te hagan todo eso?-señaló desde su cabestrillo hasta las magulladuras en su cara.

Kate se mordía la cara interna de la mejilla. Le ardía el interior de la garganta al retener las lágrimas. Estaba segura de que si abría la boca acabaría llorando. No por lo que estaba diciendo de Rick, y cómo estaba tratándole sin saber si quiera lo que había hecho por ella, sino por la violencia con la que le hablaba.

-No sabes ni de que estás hablando.-respondió ella con los dientes apretados.

-Jim, cállate y deja a la niña.-replicó Johanna esta vez más seria.

-Tú lo has dicho, es una niña. ¡No tiene ni lo veintiuno! Y no sabe protegerse, mírala.

-No soy una niña.-le temblaba la gran mayor parte del cuerpo.

-Lo eres, Katie. Y por eso no me hace gracia que estés saliendo con alguien que no es capaz ni de mirar por ti.

En el fondo, el hecho de no tener que aclarar que Rick era su novio le quitaba un peso de encima, y al mismo tiempo le cargaba uno más gordo al ver que no lo aceptaba.

-Para tu información, si estoy aquí es por él. Porque era la persona que guiaba mis pasos y fui yo-resaltó elevando la voz-la que desobedeció sus órdenes. Y fue él quien arriesgó su vida por salvarme.-la imagen de Rick entrando a "La Guarida" cargado con el fusil y buscándola hizo eco en su memoria. Esa misma mañana había pensado que era un idiota al que solo le importaban sus propios pensamientos, en cambio, al estar defendiéndolo frente a su padre veía todo de otra forma.-Crees que lo sabes todo y no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa.-su madre le acariciaba el brazo con cariño y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar retener las lágrimas un poco más.

La mirada de su padre se ablandó a medida que iba explicándose. Tal vez había sido el tono de voz que había utilizado con él o lo cristalinos que se habían vuelto sus ojos. Pero había conseguido hacerle saber que estaba haciéndole daño.

-Kate, lo siento...-la chica rechazó su abrazo negando lentamente con la cabeza. No solo estaba furiosa, sino dolida. Con él y con Rick. Y lo único que había querido conseguir yendo a verles era hacerles saber que estaba bien y sentirse respaldada por ellos, sin embargo había obtenido todo lo contrario.

-Me voy.-sentenció agarrando su cazadora.

-No cariño...-Johanna le acarició el pelo con dulzura. Jim directamente no quería hacer nada por si lo empeoraba, así que desapareció por el arco que daba paso a la cocina, dejándolas solas.

-Necesito estar sola.-respondió parpadeando varias veces con el objetivo de disipar sus lágrimas.-¿Desde cuándo lo sabíais?

Su madre se encogió de hombros y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Desde el día que pasó todo. Pero esperábamos a que fueras tú quién nos dijera dónde andabas metida y con quién.-Kate abrió la boca solo para intentar defenderse, sin embargo Johanna la detuvo colocándole el dedo índice sobre los labios.-Tienes un novio muy guapo, no le hagas caso a tu padre. Sé que le encantaría conocerlo y si te ha dicho eso es simplemente porque esta enfadado por tu comportamiento.

Eso le hizo sonreír. La abrazó más fuerte y sin necesidad de palabras le transmitió lo mucho que la quería.

-Llámame cuando lo necesites.-añadió guiñándole el ojo.

-Gracias, mamá.-susurró con la mano puesta ya sobre la manivela de la puerta principal.

-Tú tranquila. Ve con Rick y diviértete.-caminó de espaldas, temiendo con el pequeño escalón que separaba la entrada de la puerta principal de la calle sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su madre.

-No he quedado con él. Daré una vuelta sola.

-¿Segura?-vio cómo fruncía el ceño al mirar detrás de su hombro, justo al final de la acera.-Parece que tus planes han cambiado.-señaló algo con la cabeza y eso hizo que se girara para poder mirarlo ella también.

Apoyado en su BMW negro, Rick las miraba, o eso creía, a través de sus características gafas de sol negras. Su expresión continuaba siendo seria, pero su lenguaje corporal le decía que necesitaba tenerla cerca.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Creo que es una costumbre en mí cambiar el final de los capítulos a lo que era la idea inicial. :') Con esto quiero decir que no iba a acabar aquí, pero llevaba muchas palabras escritas y se me estaba yendo las ganas de ver que quedaba tan largo. Además, tanto en el sexo como en los fics, cuanto más prolongues el final, más acabará gustándote. (Esta filosofía va dedicada a mi querida Sofía, quién seguramente estará de acuerdo conmigo, y tal vez no sea la única) JAJAJAJAJAA. Hecha la broma, solo quiero decir que espero que no os haya defraudado el capítulo, que han aparecido nuevas incógnitas, y que no solo Rick tiene mucho que contar. A todo esto, no sé si habréis visto que he hecho una nueva portada para el fic, pero bueno, ahí está y personalmente me encanta *_* Besos a tod s! :*_**

**_PD: Se acerca la Navidad, así que podríais dejarme una review como regalito, jo._**

**_PD2: Con tanta prisa creo que no he revisado bien los fallos, no lo tengais en cuenta :(_**

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Quiso que su voz sonase lo más seria posible. Quería dejarle claro que continuaba dolida, que el hecho de ir hasta casa de sus padres a por ella no cambiaba nada.

La comisura de su boca se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba. Estaba apoyado sobre la puerta del copiloto del BMW y la miraba a ella, aunque los cristales tintados de sus gafas le impidiesen corroborarlo. Ella sabía que no miraría otra cosa que sus ojos.

-He venido a recogerte.-respondió al fin sin esforzarse en disimular la creciente sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Le divertía, y eso solo hacía que molestarla. ¿Acaso había olvidado cómo se había comportado esa misma mañana? ¿No sabía que estaba enfadada?

-¿Y este interés?-frunció el ceño.

Se sujetaba el codo del brazo en cabestrillo, hacia arriba. Tal y como le había indicado el sanitario de la ambulancia. Miró de reojo la puerta de su casa, pero su madre ya no estaba ahí y ésta permanecía cerrada. Aun así apostaba que los estaría espiando por la mirilla.

-El de siempre.-Kate soltó un bufido molesto ante esa actitud suya tan irritante.

Odiaba los cambios de humor repentinos que le confundían hasta tal punto de volverla loca. Odiaba sus contestaciones frías, sus miradas gélidas, su indiferencia hacia ella en algunas ocasiones y su falta de tacto que le hacía parecer una persona sin sentimientos.

-Prefiero irme sola a dar una vuelta.-respondió ella acariciándose la sien con la mano buena. En otro momento probablemente hubiese tenido ganas de aguantar sus tonterías, o incluso de olvidarse de todo, pero después del encontronazo con su padre, de las ganas que tenía de llorar al sentirse defraudada por los dos y el agotamiento psíquico que no le dejaba ni pensar, lo último que necesitaba era discutir más.

-¿Has llorado?-se apartó del coche, sintiendo un extraño quemazón en el pecho al haber notado la fragilidad en su voz y el brillo de las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos.

Le alzó la barbilla con los dedos índice y corazón. Una capa rojiza resaltaba el color almendrado de sus iris, haciéndole saber que estaba en lo cierto. Había llorado y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso no hubiera sido culpa suya. Aunque no podía pedir mucho después de haberla tratado con brusquedad hacía solo unas horas.

Kate se deshizo de su agarre y giró la cara. Maldijo en silencio el hecho de tener los ojos claros si a la hora de llorar todo el mundo sabía que lo había hecho.

-No.-respondió con la voz rota.

No podía volver a hacerlo, mucho menos delante de Rick. Apretó la mano para diluir la sensación de angustia.

-Kate...-le acarició le mejilla suavemente con los nudillos. Ella continuó desviando la mirada.-Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza de forma negativa.

-¿Qué no entiendes de "quiero estar sola", Rick?-lo miró a los ojos, y de nuevo se sintió más frustrada al ver solo un par de cristales ahumados y una leve parte de su reflejo en ellos.

Suspiró agotada, zafándose de la caricia que le producían sus dedos y giró sobre sus talones para echar a andar calle abajo. Pocas veces deseaba estar sola, refugiarse en sí misma durante un par de horas, pero esa era una de esas veces y él debía respetarlo.

Sin embargo Rick no tenía esas intenciones. No era cuestión de no respetarla e ir en contra de sus deseos, sino de hacerla sentir bien después de haber fastidiado todo.

La agarró del codo y con una facilidad sorprendente la acercó de nuevo a su pecho. Sus ojos parecieron extrañados al principio, cosa que fue sustituida inmediatamente por una mueca de disgusto y un nuevo ceño fruncido.

-Estás agotando mi paciencia, Richard.-añadió entre dientes. Sintió el enorme cuerpo del agente pegado al suyo, y el olor de su colonia dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia ella, como siempre.

Había decidido vestirse de la manera más informal posible. Continuaban en invierno, pero a decir verdad ese día no hacía un típico frío glacial como costumbre en esa época. Al contrario, el sol estaba en lo alto y les daba un pequeño respiro aún con el aire silbando cerca de las calles. A ella le encantaba la forma que le daban los trajes Armani a su cuerpo, no obstante verlo vestido así, más juvenil que nunca, tampoco le desagradaba.

Una sudadera azul marino tonificaba sus brazos y su torso, haciendo que sus ojos y su piel resaltaran. No se había fijado bien, pero sabía que llevaba unos vaqueros negros tan ceñidos que su paquete se pegaba contra la tela. Por último, unas deportivas blancas y negras lo hacían parecer un par de centímetros más alto. Y cómo no, todas las prendas eran de marca.

-Dijiste que confiabas en mi.-Kate abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él se lo impidió presionando sus labios con los suyos. Ésta soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer bajo ellos.-Déjame que te enseñe algo para que cambies la opinión que tienes de mi.-susurró. Se había quitado las gafas de sol y ahora colgaban del cuello de su sudadera. Su mirada estaba traspasándola, cargada de verdadera preocupación por ella.-Por favor.

Un gran debate interno hizo que le retuviera la mirada unos segundos más antes de responder un escueto "sí". Sentía cómo las mejillas le ardían, y era gracias al hecho de saber que tanto su madre, como tal vez su padre, habían podido ver ese beso.

Con la mano puesta en sus lumbares, y el brazo rodeando su cintura, la acercó al asiento del copiloto una vez le hubo abierto la puerta. A fin de cuentas, Rick Castle no dejaba de ser nunca un caballero si en cuanto a modales se trataba.

Dudó entre si hacerlo o no. Había algo dentro de él gritándole que lo hiciera sin pensar, que eso haría que Kate se sintiese mejor y él también tenía ganas de ello. Se inclinó hacia delante, intentando llegar a la altura del asiento, puesto que ella permanecía sentada mientras probaba a colocarse bien el cinturón con la ayuda de una sola mano, y clavó el cierre de éste dentro de la clavija de seguridad. Ella agachó la mirada al ver que a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia estaba su cuello, impregnado aún más de colonia. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver un considerable cardenal fruto de sus labios a la altura de su nuez, en la parte izquierda.

-¿De qué te ríes?

Podía notar una ligera sonrisa desde dónde estaba sin necesidad de girarse a mirar. Era un sexto sentido desarrollado hacia ella, algo que solo le había pasado con Kyra. Sabía cuándo sonreía, cuando fruncía el ceño, cuando se mordía el labio, cuando se ofendía... Conocía todos y cada uno de sus gestos.

-Nada.-mintió ella alzando de nuevo la mirada. Rick quería parecer impasible, no obstante muy en el fondo la curiosidad le desquiciaba.

Aunque no sabía quién de los dos estaba más confuso, él ante sus pequeñas mentiras, o ella ante el detalle que acababa de tener. Por nada del mundo habría imaginado algo así, y ya le pareció sorprendente verlo esperándola al salir de casa.

Debía seguir manteniendo su postura de enfado, pero le era irresistible no sentirse halagada con los pequeños detalles que estaba teniendo con ella.

Se paralizó al notar los cálidos labios de Rick acariciando los suyos en un beso casto y a la vez tierno. Una vez hubo aflojado la presión, ella parpadeo más conmocionada de lo que le hubiera gustado parecer. Los ojos del agente la miraban divertidos, con un azul brillante. En cambio Kate volvió a cerrarlos. Llevada por el momento se inclinó abriendo la boca para profundizar un nuevo beso, no obstante Rick había desaparecido.

Cuando escuchó la puerta del conductor abrirse a su derecha, fue entonces cuando comprendió que él solo quería darle un pequeño beso cariñoso mediante el cual pedirle parte de perdón. Había sido un gesto romántico y también frustrante para ella.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio mientras Rick se incorporaba a la carretera. Kate se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla, sin tener ni la más remota idea de dónde pensaba llevarla. Le gustaba la manera tranquila con la que el agente manejaba su coche. No daba volantazos, ni conducía sobre el límite de velocidad. A veces parecía que estaba deslizándose sobre un pavimento de hielo, no de asfalto.

El cielo estaba en parte despejado, al menos si miraba hacia atrás, sin embargo se avecinaba una tormenta por el norte. Estaban saliendo de Nueva York por una de las autopistas, lo que quería decir que la lluvia llegaría a la ciudad en un par de horas. Podían verse grandes destellos de luz dentro de las nubes grisáceas. Si tenía pensado pasar un día soleado, sus deseos se habían hecho realidad de forma parcial. Disfrutarían un poco del azul del cielo, al menos hasta que acabase cubierto de una inmensidad negruzca.

-Me gusta cuando abres la boca para besarme.-la voz de Rick cortó el silencio que había inundado el coche desde que habían salido de Queens.

Ella lo miró de reojo. Seguía apoyada en el cristal. Cada vez que subía al coche de Rick, acababa dejando caer la cabeza en la ventanilla y mirando fijamente la carretera. Era interesante ver cómo los coches se adelantaban unos a otros, o ver los ríos de la ciudad bordeando la calzada, o mirar quién conducía cuando pasaban por el lado de otro vehículo.

-A mí me gusta más cuando no te apartas.-pensó ella en voz alta.

La risita graciosa de Rick la advirtió de lo que acababa de hacer. La había escuchado, no cabía duda de ello.

-No me he apartado. Es más, no esperaba que quisieses alargar el beso.-algo le decía que la mirada que estaba dedicándole Kate no era muy amistosa.-No es mi culpa si tengo unos labios perfectos.-hizo una mueca adorable que se basaba en poner morritos.

Ésta evitó sonreír. Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla y rodó los ojos. ¿Cuánto hacía que su ego no salía a la luz?

-Ya, claro.

De la garganta de Rick escapó una nueva risita ronca. Muy sexy. De esas que tanto le gustaban a Kate.

-¿Cuál es la parte que más te gusta de mi cuerpo?-la joven frunció el ceño, confusa ante esa pregunta.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-A que estás callada y quiero darte conversación.-solo quedaban un par de metros para llegar al sitio donde tenía pensado comer con ella.

Los dos sabían que esa mañana su actitud no había sido la más correcta. Ni la más madura. Ella solo quería saber qué significaba, y él se lo había tomado como algo personal. No era la primera mujer que le preguntaba, ya que se extrañaban al ver que las letras eran orientales y no podían deducirlas. Esa era la idea por la que decidió tatuarse la frase en chino, porque así no serían capaces de averiguar nada sobre él.

Sin embargo Kate no era "una mujer". Kate era su novia. Su segunda novia en toda su vida, y la primera persona que realmente amaba después de haber perdido a Kyra. La más importante de todas. Y le dolía no ser capaz de abrirse a ella y dejar correr el pasado. Le pediría tiempo, y esperaba que lo entendiera sin crear una nueva discusión.

-Tus ojos.-respondió al fin.

No supo por qué, pero sabía de antemano que respondería eso. Tal vez fuera porque dejando de lado ciertas partes anatómicas viriles, sus ojos era lo más bonito que podía ver en sí mismo, y lo que más le gustaba.

-¿Qué tal tú de mí?-eso le hizo sonreír como un idiota.

-Me gusta la forma de tus tirabuzones cuando deciden estar rebeldes. Me gusta el color tan único que tienen tus ojos. Me enloquece la piel de tu cuello a todas horas. Venero tu cuerpo y sueño con tus labios.-respondió tan concentrado, que le hizo parecer ingenuo.

Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en lo que había dicho, ni mucho menos lo que había despertado en el interior de la joven al haberlas escuchado. Kate sentía las mejillas ardiendo, y las mariposas que se revolucionaban constantemente en su estómago ascendieron en dirección a su pecho.

Había estado observándolo desde que había pronunciado la primera palabra y no se le había escapado la mirada enamorada que le había dedicado a la carretera. Su voz era suave, dulce y tranquila. Y lo había dicho con una naturalidad demasiado intensa cómo para tratarse de él.

-Rick...

El agente empalideció al ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Apretó el volante con fuerza, descargando en él la vergüenza que estaba consumiéndolo allí mismo. Se dijo mentalmente que debía pensar las cosas antes de decirlas si no quería verse envuelto en una de esas situaciones comprometidas. Nunca había demostrado su amor por ella en ningún sentido.

-Ha sido involuntario.-rezó por esos pocos metros que les separaban de su destino.

-Ha sido precioso.-Kate sentía su corazón más acelerado de lo normal.-No sabía que...

-Hemos llegado.-alzó la voz al mismo tiempo que estacionaba el coche al principio de un trecho de tierra. Ella comprendió que no quería hablar de eso. Suspiró profundamente y miro hacia delante.

En frente de ellos podía verse una entrada frondosa a lo que parecía un bosque oculto. La carretera había desaparecido hacía un par de minutos, y ahora solo existían ella y el agente perdidos en medio de lo que parecía un paraje solitario. No había el menor indicio de actividad humana en los alrededores.

-¿Este es tu lugar secreto?-preguntó Kate olvidando el pequeño desliz de antes.

-No.-vio cómo sacaba algo de su bolsillo trasero y no supo de qué se trataba hasta que se lo mostró.-Tenemos que meternos ahí-señaló la espeluznante entrada con la cabeza-y no puedes ver nada.

De su mano izquierda colgaba un pañuelo de un rojo intenso que solo le hizo pensar en el color de la sangre. La miraba con un brillo perverso en los ojos. Hizo lo que le pidió y se dio la vuelta. Al instante sintió la tela cubrir parte de su rostro y la oscuridad cerniéndose sobre ella. Rick estaba anudándolo a su nuca, y la sensibilidad en esa parte de su cabeza, incluyendo su cuello aumentó más de lo normal.

-¿Tienes frío?-le susurró Rick al sentir un pequeño escalofrío en su cuerpo.

La piel de Kate tenía algo que le atraía como si de un imán se tratase. No sabía si era su olor, su textura o lo mucho que le gustaba deslizar sus labios por ahí.

-Puedo dejarte una chaqueta que tengo atrás.-añadió.

Sonrió al ver que no era el frío el causante de esos escalofríos, sino el contraste de su ardiente voz contra su oreja.

-No, tranquilo.

Por una parte se sentía tranquila y relajada. Todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado al perder el principal, la visión. De esa forma solo podía escuchar cómo Rick arrancaba de nuevo el coche y se adentraba en la abundante maleza.

Calculó dos minutos o tres máximo hasta que el coche dejó de ronronear y le indicó que no necesitaban parar otra vez porque habían llegado al sitio que tanto ansiaba Castle enseñarle. Sentía la curiosidad revolucionada en su interior. Y más cuando el agente abrió su puerta ayudarla a bajar y escuchó un gran barullo lejano de voces.

-Pensaba que esto estaría solo.-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño bajo el pañuelo. Rick, en cambio, se movía de un lado a otro descargando artilugios del maletero.-Por lo alejado que está de la humanidad.

-Es que en realidad estamos solos.-sabía que estaba delante suyo gracias a la cercanía de su voz, así como también se había dado cuenta de que no estaba mirándola o dirigiéndose a ella. Tan solo, cerca. Aún con los ojos vendados era capaz de notar si daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Si el sol hubiese decidido abarcar la gran mayoría del cielo, tal vez habría podido distinguir algo a través de la tela ayudada por la potente luz que desprendía. Sin embargo, el día estaba nublado, y se había puesto de parte de Rick para sorprenderla.

-Pues para estar solos escucho a muchas personas juntas.-el ruido amortiguado de un barullo de gente llegaba a sus oídos indicándole que aunque estuviesen lejos, habían más personas cerca.

-Depende de la perspectiva.

-Quítame esto y lo comprobamos.-sonrió con inocencia esperando que Rick la hubiese visto. Lo escuchó reír divertido. Lo había hecho.

-No has especificado qué puedo quitarte.-retrocedió un paso minúsculo inconscientemente al sentir la voz del agente a centímetros de su rostro. Ronca y aterciopelada.

El tirón en su entrepierna no tardó en llegar, al igual que ese característico calor suyo que aparecía cuando estaba excitada. No podía verse reflejada en ningún sitio, pero algo le decía que si lo hiciese podría ver sus mejillas un tanto rojas y sus labios en sintonía con ellas.

-¿Quieres que te quite la blusa?-Kate abrió la boca y dobló el cuello hacia su hombro, dejándole un completo acceso a su piel. No había cosa que más consiguiese estimularla que Rick llenándole la parte baja de la oreja de besos cortos y de su aliento abrasador.

Rick tanteo su pecho en busca de la cremallera de su cazadora. Como hombre que era, Kate conseguía distraerlo continuamente con la mínima tontería. Quería pasarse el día tocándola, mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerla gritar, provocándola para que perdiera la paciencia y poseerla a cada minuto.

-Rick.-sonó como una advertencia.

Su voz había sido baja pero firme. Tenía los labios hinchados y ni siquiera la había tocado. Cualquier hombre enloquecería ante esas evidencias tan insignificantes. Todo era nuevo para ella, y a él le encantaba enseñarla. Conseguía hacerla arder en su propio fuego con la caricia más tonta posible. Era su receptividad lo que le llamaba la atención. Eso y su poca experiencia en el ámbito sexual.

-Kate.-respondió él.

Dejó un beso en la comisura de su boca. Olía a cerezas. A frutas. A ella. Un perfume que solo encontraba impregnado en su piel. No quería demorarse más, pero acabó haciéndolo al verse incapaz de comenzar su plan sin antes absorber su labio inferior. Kate movió su boca al compás de los labios de Rick, suspirando profundamente una vez él la había abandonado, apartándose.

-Cuando yo te diga, quítatelo.-dijo calculando la distancia que tenía pensada. No quería alejarse mucho ni tampoco pegarse a ella. Necesitaba algo intermedio.-Vale, ya.

Desanudó el lazo con cuidado de no enredarse el pelo y lo deslizó hacia abajo. Lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue a Rick, de pie enfrente de ella con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa triunfante decorando su rostro. Después, se dio cuenta de que no había más bosque detrás de él, sino un precipicio. Y debajo, a la lejanía una gran parte de Central Park. Por último, cuando pensaba que no quedaba nada más por ver, el agente del FBI se hizo a un lado y de la nada apareció un mantel de picnic azul claro. Sobre éste pudo ver varias cajas de comida china.

-La primera vez que comimos juntos, fue eso.-dijo Rick guiñándole un ojo con picardía.-Además, quería invitarte a ver un concierto conmigo, y gratis.-se acercó a ella, le agarró la mano y la atrajo hacia dónde había estado de pie.-No es solo una parte de Central Park lo que podemos ver. Es el sitio exacto donde hacen los eventos, y hoy había un concierto entretenido.-comprobó que él tenía razón.

Desde ahí arriba podía verse una aglomeración de personas alrededor de un escenario improvisado. La gran mayoría estaban sentados como ellos, sobre toallas o mantas. Otras tantas permanecían de pie, hablando con los demás mientras esperaban a que la música comenzase a sonar.

-Wow.-dijo al fin, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Entre todas las posibilidades que había pensado respecto a esa pequeña sorpresa que tenía preparada Castle para ella, ninguna se acercaba a lo que estaba viendo.-¿Cómo sabías esto? Quiero decir, este sitio.-preguntó rodeando el claro con la mirada.

-Cuando yo tenía dieciséis, solía venir aquí con las chicas.-arqueó una deja.-Ya puedes dejar correr la imaginación.

-Eres un cerdo.-rio la joven golpeándole el pecho con el dedo índice.

-Luego me enteré que desde aquí podía ver los conciertos que hacían en el parque, y a partir de ahí venía siempre que podía.-observó un brillo especial en los ojos de Kate al escucharlo hablar.-Pero no era eso lo que quería enseñarte.

Se levantó la sudadera bajo la atenta mirada de su novia. Sobre todo cuando sus abdominales salieron a reducir. La expresión totalmente confusa de Kate y a la vez encantada de verlo así le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué haces?

Sintió el impulso de deslizar la mano a través de su abdomen hasta llegar al interior de sus calzoncillos. Pero no hizo nada. Se quedó ahí petrificada, siguiendo con la mirada el recorrido que hacía Rick. Éste ya había llegado a su cinturón y lo había desabrochado para, a continuación deshacerse de los pantalones.

-Calla.-respondió él.

Los vaqueros estaban desechos en sus tobillos, tan solo le quedaban los bóxers azules y negros. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver que se trataban de unos Calvin Klein. Dejando de lado el hecho de ver el miembro de Rick apretado en ellos. Giró la cintura con el único objetivo de ponerse de perfil. Kate comprendió al instante qué quería hacer.

El tatuaje que le había ocultado desde que se conocían y del cual no había querido hablar le miraba desde su gemelo. Al no haber podido verlo esa mañana no sabía exactamente en qué consistía, sin embargo ahora que podía hacerlo reconocía varias letras chinas descendiendo con delicadeza desde el lateral de su rodilla hasta el maléolo de su tobillo.

" 在我的天空兩個新的天使"

-¿Puedo preguntar qué significa?

El corazón de Rick se apretó aún más en el interior de su pecho cuando vio la tímida mirada de Kate. Eso era, sin duda alguna, fruto de lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana. Y estaba seguro de que tenía miedo de responderle de la misma forma.

-Dos nuevos ángeles en mi cielo.-respondió él tranquilizándola con la mirada.-O dos ángeles nuevos en mi cielo.-frunció el ceño mientras volvía a enfundarse en sus vaqueros negros.-Depende de la traducción.

Ella quería preguntarle el porqué de esa frase. ¿Acaso había perdido a alguien tan importante como para recordar su pérdida cada vez que se viese las piernas? La curiosidad conseguía abatirla, más sabiendo que él no diría nada.

-Sé que quieres saber qué significa realmente.-estiró el cuero de la correa hasta que la hebilla entró en uno de los agujeros y los pantalones quedaron sujetos de nuevo.-Dame tiempo y te aseguró que podrás conocer lo que ninguna mujer ha podido averiguar.

-Eso significa que no he sido la primera en preguntar.

-No me gusta decir esto porque no suelo hablar de mi vida privada con nadie.-comenzó a decir al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en el mantel azul. Le indicó que se sentase enfrente con la mirada y ella obedeció sin decir nada.-Me he acostado con más mujeres de las que puedas llegar a imaginar.-agarró una de las cajas de comida. A pesar del cambio de temperatura que suponía estar ahí arriba, el cartón continuaba caliente.-No me mires así, cariño. Soy libre. Joven dentro de lo que cabe y me encanta follar.-le resultaba gracioso verla arquear la ceja.

-Como a todo el mundo.-se limitó a decir ella evitando su vena celosa. Rick había vivido mucho más que ella, por lo tanto estaba concienciada de que el número de sus relaciones sexuales estaría por las nubes, sin embargo odiaba que él lo insinuara cuando estaba presente.

-No puedo decirte qué quería hacerte la primera vez que te vi.-Kate casi se atragantó al escucharlo decir eso. Lo miró mientras hacía todo lo posible por ingerir de nuevo la comida y vio un suave reflejo travieso cruzar su mar azul.

-¿Crees que eres el único que pensó algo así?-esa sería su táctica a partir de ese momento. Jugar con ventaja y no dejar ver su inexperiencia. Él quería verla avergonzaba, pero no lo conseguiría. No ahora que sabía lo que pretendía.

Observó cómo se recostaba sobre un lado de su cuerpo y apoyaba la cabeza en la palma de su mano sin evitar el contacto visual. Cómo no, su sonrisa seguía allí. Retándola.

-Oh. ¿Enserio?-introdujo los palillos en la caja de fideos fritos y con un elevamiento de muñeca ya los tenía a punto de entrar en su boca.- ¿Y qué se supone qué pensaste hacerme cuando entré cual modelo de calzoncillos?

Kate se repasó el labio superior con la lengua. Él no llegó a entender si fue a propósito o si solo formaba parte de un gesto nervioso, pero le volvió loco. Además, había entendido que necesitaba tiempo para poder abrir algo que llevaba cantidad de tiempo cerrado. Y eso decía mucho de ella.

-Que podría pasarme el día cabalgándote.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Capturó un trozo de cerdo agridulce de las profundidades de otra caja de cartón aceitosa y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Es cierto. Dijiste que te gustaba arriba.

-Y a ti de pie.

Los dos se miraron intensamente recordando aquella conversación que mantuvieron en uno de los muchos entrenamientos que habían disfrutado juntos.

-No lo hemos probado de pie.-comentó el agente en voz baja. Era extraño en él no haberla colocado ya contra una pared.-Aún.

-Nunca lo he hecho de pie.

Rick la miró a una rapidez característica de la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Cómo qué no?-sintió unas terribles ganas de agarrarla por las nalgas y hacérselo duro mientras la apoyaba en un árbol o en el coche.

-Como que no.-respondió ella con una risita nerviosa. Francamente sus relaciones sexuales habían sido muy limitadas. Si su experiencia dejaba mucho que desear, la de su ex novio aún más.-Tus polvos y los míos no se pueden comparar.

Eso pareció interesarle al agente, quién ignorando la magistral aparición de la música del concierto a sus espaldas, se incorporó mejor para mirarla.

-Pensaba que tenías más práctica.-las mejillas de Kate se tiñeron de rojo y ella intentó disimularlo al mismo tiempo que engullía un par de tallarines.-Quiero decir, no lo haces nada mal.

Podría ser todo lo inexperta que quisiera, pero tenía algo que conseguía llevarlo al más puro placer. No era torpe, al contrario, era concisa. Y tal vez fuera porque realmente la quería y disfrutaba más de lo que parecía cuando le hacía el amor.

-No me gusta hablar de esto.-hizo una mueca con el rostro. Si Rick tenía sus temas tabú, ella tenía el mismo derecho a vetar algo que la incomodaba.-Quizá en otro momento.

-Solo una pregunta.-se inclinó hacia delante hasta rozar su mentón con los labios.- ¿Te hicieron daño?

-Tú tienes una historia. Yo tengo la mía. Y de verdad, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.-fue lo único que dijo, también con los labios rozando la mandíbula de Rick.

Éste se levantó sin decir nada y se dejó caer a su lado. Estaba en su derecho de evitar las cosas que no quería explicar. En el fondo no eran tan diferentes como pensaba. Abrió las piernas y dejó que Kate se metiese entre ellas.

-¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?-preguntó en voz baja una vez la había abrazado por la espalda y ella ya descansaba sobre su pecho.

Kate terminó de masticar parte del arroz tres delicias que había cogido y asintió.

-No me esperaba esto.

Los técnicos de luz y sonido habían encendido los focos de colores puesto que el día continuaba oscuro y la penumbra inundaba el parque. Los dos sabían que deberían abandonar su nuevo nido de amor pronto, cuando la tormenta azotase la ciudad. No obstante prefirieron no decir nada y dejar que el tiempo transcurriese solo para ellos.

-¿Qué fuese un romántico?-clavó los dientes en el lóbulo de su oreja y tiró de él.

-Que dejases el orgullo por mí.-no podía ser franca si Rick estaba jugando con ella de esa manera.

Dejando de lado el hecho de estar literalmente torturando a su oreja, sus manos bajaban y subían sobre su tripa con libertad. Llegaba hasta el inicio de su Monte de Venus, acariciaba su superficie solo para hacerle jadear y volvía a ascender hasta sus pechos. Los cuales estaban hinchados, por suerte o por desgracia según se viese, gracias a su inminente menstruación.

-La pulla me la guar...-los palillos de Kate entraron a la fuerza en su boca, seguidos de un puñado de cerdo agridulce y no pudo hacer otra cosa que masticarlos.

-Guárdate lo que quieras, pero no intentes ponerme cachonda.-giró un poco la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. Rick le arqueaba la ceja mientras masticaba concienzudamente.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho algo en un sitio público?

Entonces, no supo que vino antes el ardiente beso, o la propuesta indicente.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Creo que el final del capítulo no ha superado las expectativas que yo creía crear, pero pienso que no estaba siendo buena a la hora de describirlo y antes de forzar nada prefiero decorarlo y terminarlo dónde se merece, ¿no? A mi me gusta que los capítulos sean perfectos, suelo ser muy perfeccionista en cuanto a eso... Ya me diréis que pensáis vosotros :( El caso es que esto iba a subirlo ayer, porque quería subirlo desde mi nuevo portátil, pero cómo me lo traen la semana que viene, será Memories Never Die quién lo estrene :') Espero que os guste, la verdad es que es bastante mono, porno, gracioso, bonito y todo esto que suelo hacer yo JAJAAJA Tiene más mezcla que los orígenes de las Supernenas, vamos.**_

_**El caso es que hay una persona que se queja siempre de que no le dedico nada y de que solo por eso no la quiero *carita de luna*. Ni siquiera sé si ha llegado ya a este capítulo, pero cuando lo vea quiero que sepa que es para ella. Para mi pequeño pingüinillo, o Carmen, que es como la conocen las demás :') Te quiero, peque:***_

_**PD: Dejad review que eso es la gasolina que necesita el fic para avanzar :(**_

_**Un beso a todas/os!:***_

* * *

No supo en qué momento, ni cómo acabó tumbada boca arriba sobre el mantel de picnic, con Rick cubriendo sus vistas a Central Park, en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. Él dejaba caer su peso en el codo de la misma forma que había estado apoyado antes de abrazarla por la espalda y enterrarla entre sus piernas. No le preocupaba su mirada ni las segundas intenciones que ambos sabían que eso conllevaba. Lo inquietante era su mano.

-¿Qué haces?-arqueó la ceja cuando sintió sus dedos en el interior de su camiseta. Su respuesta fue acercarse más a ella.

La piel de Kate era fascinante, y eso se quedaba corto si quería describirla detalladamente. Suave, dulce, ardiente... Él siempre pensaba que las mujeres tenían la textura de la piel diferente a la de los hombres, y tal vez fuera eso lo que tanto le gustaba. La suya no era nada parecida a la de Kate. Podría haber dicho que al tacto parecía más áspera y grasosa.

Todo en ellas era delicadeza y a la vez fuerza.

Y ahí estaba él, acariciando el contorno de su sujetador de encaje mientras ella le miraba sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Me gusta tocarte.-el estómago de Kate se contrajo cuando sus dedos se deslizaron cerca de su ombligo, provocando una reacción involuntaria.-Y adoro este piercing.

-No es el único que he llevado.-respondió. Se pasó la lengua por los labios al notarlos secos. Hasta entonces no había sido consciente del elevado nivel de excitación en el cual se encontraba.

El olor a hombre que desprendía el agente, la ternura de sus caricias, la cercanía de su cuerpo, el juego de sus dedos batallando con el adorno de su piercing... Pequeños detalles imprescindibles para ella.

-¿Enserio?

Rick continuaba embelesado. Pensaba en que si el cuerpo de Kate hubiera sido un piano él habría podido hacer melodía sin siquiera saber tocarlo. Solo dejándose llevar por su corazón y por lo que realmente sentía. Acabó desabrochándole la cazadora al bajarle del todo la cremallera. Debajo de ella solo quedaba una camiseta gris lisa de algodón.

Si tenía frío, no hizo nada para remediarlo, al contrario, le dio libertad para que continuase.

-A los dieciséis me hice uno en la lengua.-eso captó la atención del hombre a la velocidad de la luz.

Kate sonrió satisfecha con un brillo lascivo. Aún era capaz de recordar el sufrimiento que padeció a los días posteriores, cuando se le hinchó tanto que no podía comer más que sopas. Por la mirada que Rick le lanzaba, le habría gustado, o mejor, encantado que hubiera seguido llevándolo. Su antiguo novio disfrutaba besándola solo por eso.

-Recuerdo a una chica que tenía uno y me la...-comenzó a decir riendo, pero se detuvo al ver que no era nada adecuado. Kate arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué la cagas siempre, Rick?

En su tono de voz no había molestia alguna ante el comentario, sino más bien diversión e ironía. Él sonrió avergonzado y se inclinó dispuesto a besarle para pedirle perdón. Kate abrió la boca deseosa de sentirlo ahí mientras su mano apretaba uno de sus pechos.

-No me has respondido.-dijo el agente al cabo de unos minutos de haber estado besándose cómo si no existiese un mañana.

La chica rodó los ojos. Cuando Castle se empeñaba en hablar con ella sobre su expericiencia sexual daba la impresión de gustarle escuchar lo novata que era. Había llegado un punto en el que pensaba que lo único que quería era "adiestrarla" en ese campo, y no escondía lo mucho que le agradaba la idea. Sin embargo ella prefería no decir nada, porque en resumidas cuentas, era excitante.

-Misionero y la cama.-colocó su mano sobre la del agente.-A eso se resume todo.

Rick parpadeó. Más que confuso estaba sorprendido. Al principio pensó que Kate le tomaba el pelo cuando se refería a sí misma como "inexperta". Las veces que lo habían hecho ella había sabido defenderse y él no soportaba que las chicas fueran patosas y no supieran qué hacer. Kate había sido diferente, porque él sabía que no era una diosa del sexo, pero conseguía volver loco a cualquier hombre.

-Pero tienes veintiuno.-afirmo Rick.-Quiero decir, no eres pequeña. Bueno, para mi sí.-Kate le agarró el rostro entre sus manos y tiró de él hacia abajo. Le absorbió el labio inferior para después tirar de él con los dientes.-¿Hablo demasiado?

-Dices tonterias.-susurró antes de volver a internar su lengua en las profundidades de su boca. Rick gimió contra sus labios, incapaz de apartarse y volver a colocarse a su lado.

Cada vez que Kate le miraba a través de las pestañas queriendo transmitirle inocencia, su calor corporal ascendía varios grados. Los movimientos de su lengua eran demasiado perfectos para pertenecer a una persona que había disfrutado tan poco de su cuerpo. Decidió tumbarse sobre ella, clavando los antebrazos en la tela del mantel e incrustándose entre sus piernas una vez ella las hubo abierto solo para él. De esa forma quedaba medio suspendido el aire, sobrevolando sus labios.

-Contigo siempre.-musitó contra la piel de su cuello. Kate ladeó la cabeza y alzó la cintura con fuerza. Rick estaba restregándose en su totalidad cerca de su sexo, para placer de él y de ella, puesto que el exhuberante bulto en sus pantalones indicaba su inminente necesidad de enterrarse en su interior.

-¿Pueden vernos?

Escuchó la risa ronca del agente resonando en su oído. Como consecuencia, sus pezones se erguieron dentro del sujetador y su vello se erizó en las partes de su cuerpo que tenían contacto con él.

-Si se fijan, sí.

Kate gritó algo en voz baja mezclado con un gemido gutural que escapaba de su garganta. Su sujetador ya no estaba bien colocado, sino encima de sus pechos y estos estaban cubiertos por las palmas de las manos de Rick. Ejercía fuerza y luego masajeaba la zona con los pulgares. Todo esto sin dejar de utilizar la fricción entre los dos cuerpos cómo un arma.

Echó un vistazo a la explanada que descansaba bajo ellos y agradeció con todas sus fuerzas que el gran tumulto de gente estuviese atenta a lo que pasaba en ese escenario improvisado. No negaba lo excitante que podía llegar a ser el hecho de que alguien alzase la vista y los viese con las manos en la masa, literalmente. Y es que nunca antes había sufrido esa presión en el pecho que mezclaba la pasión con el miedo. Y tampoco había estado tan caliente como lo estaba ahí.

-Dios, Rick.-tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para poder ver qué era lo que tramaba el agente.

Éste deslizaba la lengua desde su clavícula hasta la aureola de uno de sus pezones, volviéndola sensible y receptiva. Absorbía, mordía, lamía y acariciaba. Así varias veces seguidas. A veces en ese mismo orden, otras alternando los factores y los dos sabían que el resultado sería el mismo. Kate sentía su entrepierna húmeda y pegajosa si intentaba removerse. Pues a medida que Rick daba atenciones necesarias a sus pechos, su pelvis se movía con una destreza propia de un bailarín experimentado. Un balanceo continuo hacia dentro y fuera o arriba y abajo, según se observase.

-Kate.-la respiración del agente se cortó y sus movimientos se detuvieron al instante. Su voz ya no era parte de la seducción, sino de la súplica. Tenía la espalda, las piernas, el torso y los brazos tensos. Éstos últimos le temblaban y por un momento tuvo miedo a caer. Ella había agarrado su erección, (ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello hasta que no hubo deslizado la piel de su glande hacia abajo hasta dejar al descubierto todo su amigo) y la sacudía con fuerza e ímpetu.

Eso no quería decir que la velocidad fuese más rápida de lo normal, al contrario, la lentitud era lo que estaba acabando con la resistencia de Rick. Cada vez que Kate deslizaba hacia abajo la piel sobrante, él alzaba la cintura sin poder evitarlo, ansiando un contacto más efusivo y menos intenso. Entonces ella tiraba de su nuca en dirección a su boca, hasta que alcanzaba sus labios y los devoraba con una lentitud que podría calificarse como tortura.

En su mano el miembro de Rick crecía y se endurecía conforme ella la movía sobre él. Le sorprendió la debilidad que mostraba el agente ante esa pequeña caricia. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca semiabierta. De vez en cuando se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y gruñía un gemido profundo.

Nunca se había sentido tan poderosa como lo estaba sintiendo ahí. Ejercía control sobre Rick, sobre sus sensaciones, sobre sus gemidos o su cuerpo. Y él parecía más que complacido con eso.

-Voy a correrme.-tartamudeó meneando la cabeza de forma negativa. Fue una afirmación dubitativa. Lo sentía cerca. El familiar fuego ascendiendo hacia la punta de su pene, ya hinchada y enrojecida gracias a las terribles manos de Kate.

Ni siquiera continuaba suspendido sobre ella. Yacía a su lado, tumbado de forma que las personas de Central Park solo pudiesen contemplar su espalda y no el motivo de su inminente orgasmo. Había perdido todas las fuerzas que conseguían mantener su peso alzado. Kate le había robado la cordura, ese tiempo que llevaba entrenando años a la hora de eyacular. Tenía muy claro que si no se detenía, acabaría derramándose en su mano en un par de minutos.

-Rick.-le susurró al mismo tiempo que besaba sus labios con dulzura. Él respondió con un gemido mientras contraía la cara de placer. Pensaba en si era capaz de hacerle sentir así de bien con una simple mano, qué sería capaz de hacer usando la lengua. Eso provocó una nueva sacudida de su cintura hacia ella.

-Kate, para.-aunque no quería que lo hiciera, tampoco quería mancharla de semen al fin y al cabo.-Enserio, no quiero mancharte...

-Enséñame a hacer que te corras

El susurró llegó poco a poco a su cerebro, quién estaba demasiado ocupado gozando en medio de tanta sensación y cuando lo hizo, solo pudo sonreír de lado y abrir los ojos.

-Lo estás haciendo genial, créeme.

El sonido de su respiración entrecortada llegaba zumbando hasta el interior de sus oidos. Él mismo notaba cómo su pecho ascendía y descendía de forma irregular, sin saber muy bien cómo recobrar su estabilidad. El rostro le ardía y era consciente de que seguramente estaría teñido de rojo. A pesar del frío que hacía ahí arriba no podía tener más calor.

Vio a Kate colocarse bien el sujetador antes de bajarse la camiseta. Sus pechos no eran grandes, para nada. Para lo que él estaba acostumbrado a tocar eran pequeños, pero a la vez turgentes y firmes. Le gustaba cómo encajaban en la palma de su mano y la libertad que tenía a la hora de explorarlos.

-Cuando estés haciéndomela de arriba abajo-comenzó a decir al ver que volvía a la carga-Apreta en la punta. Eso nos vuelve locos.-rodeó la mano de Kate con la suya con la intención de guiarla, y ella hizo lo que le había aconsejado. Comenzó en la base y fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a la corona del glande, dónde hizo presión al ver que Rick le apretaba la mano.-Otra vez.-musitó dejando caer la cabeza sobre el mantel.

Si cerraba los ojos, todo se resumía a un único punto en su anatomía. Ese que estaba estimulando la mujer preciosa que tenía al lado y por la que sentía tantas cosas, entre ellas amor y adoración.

Kate, por su parte estaba más que encantada de poder verlo en su plenitud. Sentirlo grande y duro contra su mano, porque aunque las veces que lo habían hecho no había podido fijarse con exactitud, Rick poseía un arma letal entre las piernas. Y eso no hacía más que humedecerla. Dejando de lado el hecho de ver al agente totalmente deshecho y desprotegido gracias a las caricias que estaba proporcionándole.

-Con el pulgar rodea la punta.-lo escuchó decir. El dedo de Castle se había colocado sobre el suyo y lo movía de forma circular alrededor de su ya hinchado glande. Parecía a punto de estallar, y tal vez ya lo estuviera y de ahí su color carmín, pero sabía que Rick aguantaría un poco más.-Vuelve a apretar.-suplicó.

Con los dedos índice y pulgar presionó la cabeza del miembro, viendo cómo de un pequeño agujero brotaban un par de conocidas gotas transparentes. Eso solo le indicó que estaba cerca.

-¿Te gusta?-ronroneó cerca de su labio inferior antes de tirar de él con los dientes.

-Cuando acabes te juro que voy a follarte como no lo han hecho nunca.-gruñó él robándole el aliento. Enlazó su lengua con la suya mientras la movía en todos los sentidos y absorbía sus labios con un hambre más que voraz.-Un poco más...-siseó.

Kate probó a palpar sus testículos al verlo apretar el abdomen y las piernas. De un momento a otro explotaría en su propio placer y ella habría conseguido lo que quería. Poder controlarlo al menos una vez.

-Sí, sí, sí..¡DIOS!.-alzó por última vez la cintura hacia el encapotado cielo. La corriente eléctrica llegó antes de lo esperado y acabó derramándose a borbotones encima de su mano y de la de Kate. El calor pasó a ser quemazón en el interior de su erecto miembro.

Había alcanzado el paraíso.

Al instante todo su cuerpo se relajó, incluida su cabeza que chocó contra el mantel con un ruido sordo. Siguió acariciándose hasta acabar de eyacular por completo y miró a Kate.

El brillo curioso de sus ojos revelaba algo que no era capaz de descifrar. Era una mirada intensa, capaz de derribar a cualquier hombre que pudiera ponerse delante. Deseo, probablemente. Sus labios estaban rojos y un tanto sensibles al haberse mordido un par de veces mientras lo masturbaba.

-Limpiate.-le entregó una servilleta de papel. Él también se deshizo de la sustancia pegajosa que cubría parte de su mano y lanzó la bola por encima del acantilado. Una vez la hubo perdido de vista volvió a mirarla.-Va a sonar muy cerdo, pero haces unas pajas extraordinarias.

-No soy la única que sabe usar las manos.-respondió ella en un tono seductor que solía utilizar solo para excitarlo.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo sin que una tía me hiciera nada.-confesó sonriéndole con las dos cejas alzadas.

Kate sonrió a su vez. Se inclinó dispuesta a devorar de nuevo su boca y él la recibió gustoso, agarrándole las nalgas cuando consiguió colocarse a horcajadas sobre su cintura. El trasero de Kate le había causado más de una erección en sus pensamientos. Antes hubiese preferido los pechos, y más si eran grandes y sobrepasaban las dimensiones de su mano al tocarlos, pero desde que salía con ella no había cosa más erótica que verla con un tanga. Sintió cómo su miembro se endurecía sin siquiera recuperarse del último orgasmo al pensar en lo mucho que disfrutaba cuando golpeaba su culo y ella daba un saltito porque en el fondo le gustaba. Estaba dispuesto a enseñarle mucho más que lo que llevaba aprendido cada vez que mantenían relaciones sexuales. Y ya tenía claro qué hacer.

-¿Otra vez?-susurró pegada a sus labios al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

Un bulto elevaba la bragueta de Rick, haciendo que la cremallera bajase tres dientes y se viese parte del bóxer.

-Tengo a mi novia encima mía, rozándome el paquete con el culo. O sea, ¿qué esperabas?

-No pensaba que fueses tan rápido.-respondió.

Agarró el cuello de su sudadera y tiró de él hacia delante para que se incorporara. Rick lamió su lengua durante el proceso hasta que ella tuvo que separarse pidiendo una bocanada de oxígeno.

-Soy rápido cuando debo serlo.

Los dos se miraron ceñudos el uno al otro antes de alzar la cabeza y mirar al cielo. La poca luz que había estado alumbrándoles desde que habían llegado había desaparecido. En lugar de eso, inmensos barracones de nubes negruzcas surcaban el cielo y descargaban gotas de agua que en muy poco tiempo acabarían convirtiéndose en un gran diluvio.

Las habían visto acercándose sigilosamente mientras cruzaban la carretera hasta el claro dónde se encontraban. Sin embargo Rick no quería que su plan se fastidiase y había decidido jugársela y disfrutar el poco tiempo que podrían pasar allí sin tener que resguardarse.

-Está lloviendo.-comentó la joven demasiado divertida para gusto del agente.

Podían escuchar el repiqueteo de las gotas contra la maleza que tenían alrededor, y la humedad haciendo mella poco a poco en su ropa.

-Vamos, levanta.

En otras circunstacias la idea de estar mojándose le habría hecho enfurecer. Ahí, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a Kate y sonreír por haber averiguado algo nuevo sobre ella. Estaba enamorada de la lluvia. Tal vez más que de él.

Recogieron tanto el mantel cómo la comida que no habían terminado de comer a una velocidad increíble. Rick se defendía con el manojo de llaves en el que permanecía escondida la correspondiente del coche y Kate lo miraba empezando a sentir un frío helado azotándole la cara. El ambiente de esa misma mañana parecía no haber existido. No había rastro alguno de sol o temperaturas altas.

Abajo, aunque no alcanzase a verlo, podía escuchar a la muchedumbre tararear la canción que la banda de música no dejaba de tocar siquiera con la inminente aparición de la lluvia. Ella tampoco habría abandonado el recinto. Un poco de lluvia no hacía daño a nadie, y más después de haber comprado unas entradas para disfrutar el espectáculo.

-Lo tengo.-escuchó el "clic" y la puerta se abrió. Rick tenía la cara empapada y la miraba preocupado.

Se arrebujo en la esquina más alejada, junto a la puerta contraria. Exhaló un poco de aire e intentó concentrarse en algo caliente. Definitivamente, los grados habían caído en picado.

-Tienes los labios casi morados.-el agente le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior. Notaba sus escalofríos desde dónde estaba. Decidió dejar los envases de comida en el asiento del copiloto, y de pasó encender la calefacción del coche.

-Esta es la parte mala de la lluvia.-se limitó a responder ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Rick le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. La humedad en su pelo solo enfatizaba su aroma a frutas silvestres, sobretodo esas cerezas que nunca se daban por vencidas. Le frotó varias veces el brazo, queriendo que entrase en calor.

-Rick...

-Dime.

-Lo que has dicho cuando veníamos de camino sobre mi...

Éste apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza. Dejar correr los temas con esa mujer era imposible. Necesitaba saberlo todo, profundizar en la situación y poder controlarlo. En ese aspecto era más parecida a él de lo que había podido imaginar nunca.

-¿Iba enserio?-preguntó cautelosamente al ver que él aguantaba la respiración y se dedicaba solo a deslizar los dedos sobre su brazo.

-Sí.-musitó después de haberlo pensado repetidas veces en el interior de su cabeza.

-Parecías arrepentido.-continuó ella en voz baja.

Tenía la mirada fija en el panorámico cristal delantero. Calculó diez minutos desde que había encendido la calefacción y tanto ese cristal como las demás ventanillas estaban tapadas por una fina capa de vaho, producto del contraste del interior con el exterior.

¿Y si no había querido comenzar nunca una relación con otra mujer porque pensaba que estaba fallando así a Kyra? ¿Y si se sentía roto por dentro y solo Kate había sido capaz de unir parte de esas piezas? ¿Y si...?

-Sentía que estaba traicionando a otra persona.

Algo se removió en su interior y provocó que alzase la cabeza de manera inconsciente hacia el techo del coche. Esperaba ver de nuevo el cielo, o quería hacerlo, no obstante tuvo que conformarse con una enorme placa de metal que paralizaba su imaginación.

Kate dejó que el silencio volviese a instalarse entre los dos. Aunque no quisiese decirlo, estaba incómodo y su intención no era romper el momento. La masa de aire caliente que escupía la calefacción rebotaba en su cuerpo sin ningún obstáculo de por medio, por lo tanto había entrado en calor hacía varios minutos. Pero prefería mil veces el calor corporal que le otorgaba Rick, y el cariño que desprendían sus caricias.

-Quiero hacerlo.-Castle frunció el ceño.-Aquí. Lento. Mientras me miras a los ojos y me dices que me quieres.

La voz de Kate era baja e irregular. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la tenue luz que las ventanillas eran capaz de filtrar. Sumando el efecto del vaho, continuaban siendo cristales tintados. No podía ver bien los rasgos de su rostro. Era una sombras más encerrada en ese sitio. El contorno de sus labios, la piel de su cuello una vez se hubo desecho de su cazadora y el tacto de su cuerpo amoldándose al suyo mientras él permanecía sentado era lo poco que podía sentir en esa oscuridad infinita.

No respondió. Su mente estaba abrumada gracias a sus palabras y a la cercanía de su cuerpo. Había algo en lo más profundo de su corazón que le pedía olvidarse por un momento de Kyra y hacer con Kate lo que llevaba años necesitando. Darse una segunda oportunidad y liberarse de la carga que le oprimía. No era nada fácil soportar una culpa que no le correspondía.

-Quiero dejarte algo claro.-ella notó la duda en su voz.-Hacía cinco años que no le hacía el amor a nadie, hasta que apareciste tú.-sus dedos acariciaron la cintura de la joven dentro de la camiseta.-Llegará un momento en que entiendas esto, y te aseguro que no hay mejor prueba de amor que hacértelo.

Su estómago se encogió. Cada vez que Rick asomaba detrás de su coraza, su pulso se aceleraba y eso era algo que nunca podría cambiar. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre el mentón del agente y se inclinó lentamente hacia sus labios.

Castle le quitó la cazadora con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que recibía el ardiente beso. La boca de Kate había aprendido a moverse con destreza cada vez que quería unirse a la suya. Y eso le encantaba. Los minutos pasaban como segundos allí dentro, dónde ni siquiera eran capaces de verse el uno al otro.

Kate alcanzó el bajo de su sudadera. Fue elvándola poco a poco hasta al fin conseguir pasarla a través de su cuello y seguido de este, su cabeza. Supo que al día siguiente podrían verse varias líneas rojizas surcando su abdomen cuando pasó las uñas por allí. El vientre de Rick era plano y a la vez cargado de relieves producidos por sus bien trabajados abdominales. Notó la contracción de la piel en medio de la oscuridad gracias a sus caricias y sonrió, consciente de que él no la vería.

Las veces que había podido dejarse llevar en las manos de un hombre sin importarle qué pudiera suceder, había sido con Rick. Algo le decía que sabría cuidarla y que no le haría daño. Algo le rogaba que cerrase los ojos y simplemente disfrutase de lo que la boca del agente llegaba a causar en ella. Algo le pedía que abriese el corazón a esos ojos azules y se olvidase de lo que había sucedido antes de él. Algo le reclamaba que lo amase.

El frío no apareció en ningún momento. Aún estando en sujetador, solo sentía el calor que manaba del respiradero que tenía detrás y las enormes manos del agente recorriendo sus lumbares. La erección de Rick crecía a medida que se balanceaba cerca de ella. Ni siquiera las palabras eran capaces de describir la sensación al cien por cien. Continuaba llevando sus vaqueros y la tela no suponía una barrera para sentirlo duro contra su sexo.

-Ahhhhhh.-su voz sonó más como un gruñido primitivo que como un susurro de una persona humana.

Los dientes de Rick ejercían presión en su cuello mientras su lengua lamía las pequeñas marcas que éstos dejaban a su paso. No había lugar en todo el cuerpo que le excitase tanto cómo lo hacía esa parte. Sobre todo cuando hacía maravillas con sus labios justo ahí.

Aprovechó para imitarlo. Solo que ella prefería dejar besos castos en la parte trasera de su oreja. De esa forma era aún más visible la sensibilidad de su piel y la forma de reaccionar que tenía.

-Tengo el condón en la cartera.-le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Al principio se sintió desahogado, pero después pensó en la posibilidad de haberle hecho más daño del que pretendía. Sin embargo Kate no profirió ninguna señal de dolor, al contrarió, apoyó los codos en sus hombros desnudos y se impulsó hacia arriba para profundizar el beso.

-¿Dónde está la cartera?-jadeó.

De repente el entorno era demasiado asfixiante incluso para respirar. La piel de Rick rozando con la suya tampoco era un consuelo, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraida por ella.

-En el asiento de delante.-respondió Rick.

Se desabrochó el botón del vaquero con un rápido movimiento de muñeca. Al instante suspiró de alivio al notar la disminución de presión entorno a su apretado miembro. El bóxer era ahora un bulto hinchado del que tenía ganas de desprenderse. Lo acarició por encima con la palma de la mano, agarrándolo y moviéndolo hacia los lados al mismo tiempo que veía a Kate inclinarse. Su trasero se marcó todo lo posible y agradeció la existencía de la gravedad en voz baja.

Le temblaban las manos. No estaba nerviosa. Estaba excitada. Observó el plástico del preservativo antes de rasgarlo con los dientes y preparar el látex para Rick. Él la miraba embelesado. Había entendido que ella no era consciente de la sensualidad que desprendía con cada gesto insignificante. Era su inocencia, (dentro de lo que cabía), a la hora de interpretar su propia belleza lo que volvía locos a los hombres. Así, con el pelo revuelto, sin camiseta y los labios hinchados producto de la excitación latente en sus venas, parecía una diosa más del Olimpo.

Para cuando Rick agarró el preservativo, ella ya lo había estirado en su totalidad. Lo colocó con cuidado de no perforarlo, ya que si eso sucediese no sabría siquiera cómo afrontar las consecuencias. Una vez comprobado que estaba en perfectas condiciones dejó que Kate fuese bajando los vaqueros, demasiado ceñidos en ese momento, hasta dejarlos descansar encima de sus tobillos.

-Ven.-introdujo el dedo índice en la cinturilla de los pantalones de la joven, quién permanecía inclinada para no golpearse la cabeza con el techo, y la atrajo hacia él.

Repitió el mismo proceso que con su propio pantalón y lo tuvo desabrochado en menos de lo que esperaba. Había desconfiado de sus facultades al encontrarse en semejante oscuridad, pero al escuchar el característico sonido de la cremallera bajándose sonrió complacido.

Kate enterró los dedos entre varios mechones de su pelo sin apretar demasiado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La lengua de Rick descendía poco a poco desde su esternón hasta su ombligo. Cada minuto que pasaba tenía más clara la adoración que sentía ese hombre hacia su piercing, ya que no dejaba nunca de jugar con él. Ya fuese con sus manos o con la boca. Pero de alguna forma u otra siempre acababa tocándolo. Su trasero quedó desprotegido cuando bajó el vaquero por allí. Calculó mentalmente, guiada por la sensación de la tela deslizándose a través de sus piernas sin obstáculo alguno.

-¿Decepcionado?-rió ella.

Había pasado las manos por sus glúteos y se había detenido al comprobar que ese día no había decidido ponerse un tanga como de costumbre, sino un culot negro a juego con el sujetador.

-Si hubiese sido otra tal vez.-lo sintió en el principio de las bragas. O más bien sintió su boca cerca de la costura.-Pero es que a ti te queda bien hasta un paño de cocina, nena.

Esa vez no fue consciente de si había sido la palabra "nena" o el ronroneo que había usado para decirla lo que erizó el vello de su cuerpo.

-Ni que fuese una modelo de Victoria's Secret.-bromeó ella acariciándole la mejilla con la mano.

-Eres mejor que eso.-la risa de Rick fue divertida y profunda.-Eres la novia del Agente Richard Castle, del FBI.

-Uhm, novia... Suena bien.

Dio un saltito sin querer cuando Rick le mordió por encima de las bragas. Tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros para no dejarse caer. Nunca antes, nadie le había hecho nada ahí, aunque ella tampoco había sido muy partidaria de ello. Y él, sin permiso, había traspasado sus fantasmas y había hecho de ellos un gemido gutural y una sensación nueva que en su vida habría imaginado que podía llegar a ser de ese calibre.

-Suena mejor que nada.

La agarró por las nalgas una vez se había deshecho de su pantalón y la sentó sobre su regazo. Ella abrió las piernas, sin tener otra opción que clavar las rodillas en el asiento de cuero. Él seguía perdido en la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo cuando había rozado su clítoris con los dientes. Era demasiado experto cómo para saber cuándo una mujer siente cosas por primera vez, y ese era el caso con la chica. De haber sido algo normal para ella no le habría cogido por sorpresa. Eso solo hizo que su erección acabase por endurecerse del todo bajo el peso del sexo de Kate.

Apartó la tela de las bragas, porque esa vez no podía romperlas y ella comenzaba a escasear en cuanto a ropa interior y era lo suficientemente orgullosa para negarse a dejar que él le comprase más. Sintió el jadeo en su oreja cuando introdujo primero un dedo en su interior y comenzó a moverlo en círculos. La humedad de Kate fue adheriéndose a su dedo a medida que profundizaba e iba incluyendo más dedos. Sabía también que ya estaba lista para que sustituyese los dedos por su miembro, pero era un regalo por lo que ella había hecho antes. Además, le gustaba notar los movimientos de su cuerpo subir y bajar mientras se frotaba con el suyo y profería pequeños ruiditos junto a su oídos.

Él fue quién apretó primero los dientes. Después de haber estado creando una nueva fricción entre los dos con su erección, había decidido alzarla con cuidado y enterrarse en ella de una vez por todas. Necesitaba eso, sentirla así de cerca. Dentro de ella todo era distinto. Su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo y solo eran dos personas en un balanceo permanente. Kate permanecía aferrada a su cuello, y de vez en cuando se erguía para intentar mirarlo. Los dos sabían que el ritmo era suyo y que ella podía decidir si acelerar o ir frenando, pero Rick no protestaba. Solo se dejaba llevar.

Jugó con su lengua entrelazándola con la suya y absorbiendo sus labios de manera ardiente y lenta. Estaba encantada de sentirlo así, sobre todo cuando pasaba los dedos por su espalda y le acariciaba con la mayor ternura posible. Estaba tan inmersa entre ellos dos que solo fue consciente de que la lluvia azotaba el coche con más fuerza cuando el sonido del agua fue mayor que el de la mezcla de jadeos de los dos y el de sus glúteos golpeando los testículos de Rick.

-Te quiero.-dijo de pronto el agente.

Ella le rodeó el rostro con las manos. No había sido un susurro, tampoco un pensamiento inconsciente. Había sido una confesión que llevaba demasiado tiempo oprimiéndole el pecho y por fin había sido capaz de decirla sin que nada importase. Bajó con más fuerza y él le apretó las nalgas de la misma forma para alzar la pelvis y seguir su ritmo.

-Te quiero.-respondió ella.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bueno, este es el último capítulo que subo dentro del 2015 y es impresionante que lleve escribiendo en FanFiction casi dos años :( Y ya que es el último capítulo del año y es especial, quiero dedicárselo a una amiga, a la que quiero muchísimo cómo a las otras, pero de diferente forma *_* Y sé que le hará mucha ilusión JAJAJAJAJA. Bueno Cels, aquí tienes tú capítulo y espero que lo disfrutes, al igual que lo espero de los demás. Te quiero mucho pequeña:***_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYÉNDOME OTRO AÑO MÁS, SOIS GENIALES!:))**_

_**UN BESO A TODOS, Y COMENTAD SIEMPRE QUE PODÁIS AJJAAJAJAJA:*****_

**_PD: Con las prisas no he podido releerlo bien y ver si he fallado en algo, cosa que me pasa mucho tbh. Así que perdonadme si veis algún error :(_**

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado cuál era su lugar favorito dentro de la universidad, Kate Beckett habría respondido al instante:_ "el campus"_.

¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple. Aparte de ser el lugar de descanso de los cientos de estudiantes que se pasaban las horas sentados en una silla escuchando las lecciones que en un futuro pondrían en práctica, era el epicentro de todos los rumores (tanto falsos como verdaderos). El boca a boca era la técnica más utilizada entre los jóvenes para difundir una fiesta, para hacer circular ciertas informaciones sobre una persona o para alertar de un problema que incumbiese a un colectivo más grande. Todos sabían que cuando tu nombre era el más conocido allí dentro significaba que la gente conocía una parte de ti inventada por alguien al que nunca descubrirías. Dejabas de ser tú y te convertías en el centro de la gran mayoría de conversaciones; incluso en algunas circunstancias tu personalidad llegaba a transformarse en la idealizada, en vez de permanecer firme a ti mismo.

-Dicen que Helena ha discutido con una de segundo curso en medio de clase.-Lanie miró la lata de Coca-Cola con el ceño fruncido. Había leído un artículo por Internet que criticaba la poca sanidad en la gran industria de la famosa cadena de refrescos. Las palabras del columnista habían sido claras y directas:_ "¿De qué sirve ganar millones de dólares al año si luego no son capaces de sanear las fábricas?"_ Y no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Después de haber casi vomitado el desayuno al leer que los casos de víctimas enfermas por intoxicación gracias a la orina de los roedores vertidas en la superficie del acero aumentaban, se había prometido a sí misma dejar de beber al menos hasta que la situación se aclarase.

Kate alzó las cejas debajo de las gafas de sol. Ese día, por suerte el sol se había decidido a salir y era preferible para todos ya que la lluvia llevaba siendo la protagonista al menos cuatro días seguidos. Pero así era Nueva York, impredecible en todos los sentidos y opuesta cómo nada.

-¿Quién era la otra?-hincó el codo en la hierba, ladeando su cuerpo. De esa forma podía mirar a su mejor amiga mientras hablaba. La vio guardar la lata de refresco en su mochila y sacar un botellín de agua mineral-

-Candance.-respondió tras haberle dado un trago.

-Me sorprende que una persona tenga un nombre puritano y que luego sea una completa zorra.-masculló Kate sonriendo de forma lasciva.

La estudiante de medicina asintió. Ese era uno de los nombres más reconocidos en el terreno de la universidad. No era fama lo que se había ganado esa chica, sino un desprestigio reflejado por sus actos. Kate y Lanie la conocían _"de vista"_, lo que quería decir que ni siquiera habían entablado una conversación con ella, y tampoco les hacía falta para poder juzgarla. Una noche, hacía varios meses, la habían visto al salir de una discoteca en Manhattan. Rick y Espósito las acompañaban de vuelta a casa, y tal vez ellos solo habían visto a una pareja más besándose en una esquina, cómo hacían ellos cuando necesitaban sentirlas contra sus labios. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de las amigas no había sido la misma. Las dos conocían su relación amorosa con uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol de la universidad, y la persona con la que estaba compartiendo saliva no era ni más ni menos que el mejor amigo de éste. Se habían mirado totalmente confusas y divertidas, y eso bastó para comprender que no era una alucinación lo que habían visto.

-Ellas eran amigas, ¿no?

-Al parecer no tanto si Helena ha podido partirle la nariz de un simple puñetazo.

El pecho de Kate subió y bajo a causa de las carcajadas, cosa que solo hizo que su amiga riese contagiada por su risa y acabase expulsando el agua mineral que trataba de beber por la nariz. A lo que Kate había reaccionado riendo aún con más fuerza.

-Se lo merece.-añadió la futura abogada, quién había terminado boca abajo y usando la mochila a modo de almohada.

-Y que lo digas.

Lanie la imitó, colocándose a su lado antes de echar un vistazo a las personas que también estaban descansando allí.

-¿Sabes qué les ha pasado?-Kate se preguntó si algún día podría llegar a golpear a su mejor amiga en medio de una discusión, aunque luego se arrepintiese y se sintiese fatal por ello.

-Creo que Helena se enteró de que había estado hablando de ella mal a sus espaldas, difundiendo rumores falsos sobre ella y su novio y diciendo que tenía muchas ganas de pegarle cuando la viese.

-Me parece increíble.-rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza de forma negativa. Las personas así merecían ser escarmentadas o continuarían así una y otra vez, solo que cada vez con una persona distinta. El dolor para ellas no era dolor sino lo sufrían en primera persona. Egoísmo, de eso se trataba.

-Yo también lo habría hecho.

-¿Me pegarías a mí, Lanie?-la miró con un brillo burlón en los ojos, acercando el rostro hacia ella en un intento de provocación.

-A ti te haría una autopsia sin haberte matado antes.-se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y le guiñó el ojo seductoramente.- ¿Cómo llevas lo de estar a dos velas estos tres días?

El bufido de exasperación que soltó la aludida mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos provocó una sonrisa en los labios de la morena.

-Fatal.-declaró al fin imitando una mueca de disgusto.

El hecho de que Rick hubiese tenido que volar hasta Washington por un asunto del FBI no le había gustado desde el primer momento. De camino a casa después de haber compartido ese momento tan íntimo en su coche, le habían llamado delante de ella y no le había importado usar el manos libres para responder. Iba a acabar diciéndoselo de todas formas y ese era un detalle más que probaba su confianza en la joven. Él tampoco se había alegrado de la llamada, y no porque no le gustase viajar a la capital de vez en cuando, sino porque sabía que no podría llevar a Kate allí.

* * *

_"-¿Podrás pasar tres días sin mí?_

_La mirada tierna que le lanzó el agente hizo que su interior se deshiciera poco a poco. El BMW había ralentizado la velocidad hasta detenerse ante la puerta de su apartamento. Esa noche prefería dormir allí, puesto que estaba pagando un alquiler sin beneficiarse de ello._

_-¿Te miento o te digo la verdad?-se mordió el labio inferior._

_-Miénteme.-Rick ladeó la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho. De esa forma la única distancia entre los dos se basaba en un par de centímetros._

_Los ojos de Kate brillaban emocionados, algo a lo que parecía haberse acostumbrado. Fuera continuaba lloviendo y dudaba que llegase a cesar al menos durante unos dos días. Ella tenía razón, no había nada comparado con el sonido que producían las gotas al chocar contra el pavimento. Podría calificarse de relajante, pero también llegaba a tener un punto romántico. Ya no vería la lluvia de la misma forma a partir de ese día, al igual que los asientos de atrás de su coche ya no serían insignificantes para él, ahora serían un nuevo recuerdo del que no iba a olvidarse nunca._

_-Voy a estar mejor sin ti.-susurró ella acechando los labios del agente._

_Lo vio curvando la comisura de la boca hacia arriba levemente y sintió una presión indescriptible alrededor de su corazón._

_-Ahora dime la verdad._

_La voz de Castle era tan baja, que más que un susurro parecía un gruñido ronco y sexy. Kate sintió la piel de su cuerpo erizarse cuando se acercó más a ella._

_-No quiero que te vayas.-entreabrió los labios. La nariz de él estaba acariciando la suya con cariño, de un lado a otro. Su proximidad provocaba latidos acelerados en su pecho, y casi podía notar la sangre fluyendo a toda velocidad por sus venas._

_-Mientras seas menor de edad no puedo secuestrarte y llevarte conmigo._

_Las yemas de sus dedos repasaban el contorno del mentón de Kate. La fascinación que sentía por su piel aumentaba más cada día. Se veía tentado a tocarla cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, cada vez que se despertaba y la observaba dormir en silencio, las veinticuatro horas del día todos los días._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que cuando lo sea me encerrarás en un sitio dónde solo pueda ser tuya?_

_La simple idea le hizo sonreír divertida._

_-Cariño-pegó sus labios a los suyos en un beso casto mientras aferraba su barbilla-tú ya eres mía._

_La joven suspiró dentro de su boca en el momento que Rick introdujo su lengua en ella y comenzó a moverla lánguidamente. Los besos del agente no requerían solo poseer sus labios, sino saber tratarlos con cuidado, masajearlos con los suyos, morderlos con delicadeza si hacía falta y robarle la respiración con los movimientos que realizaba su lengua cada vez que entraba en contacto con la de ella._

_-Quédate hoy a dormir conmigo aquí...-susurró Kate después de llevar varios minutos besándose.-Si te vas lo mínimo que podrías hacer es quedarte._

_Rick apoyó la frente en la de ella y volvió a besarle. En un principio se había negado a llevarla a casa en medio de esa lluvia torrencial, prefería que pasase esa noche en su loft que estaba más asegurado que su apartamento, pero ella era demasiado cabezona cómo para llevarle la contraria y al final había ganado la discusión. Sin embargo esa llamada había trastocado sus planes. La idea de dormir con ella no sonaba mal, aunque fuese en su apartamento. En esa cama minúscula que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y de la que no se fiaba cuando hacían el amor. Daba la sensación de que en el momento menos esperado acabaría partiéndose con ellos encima._

_-Puedes salir pronto por la mañana para coger ropa nueva si es eso lo que te preocupa.-añadió Kate al ver la duda cruzando sus ojos azules. En el fondo lo que deseaba era ser abrazada mientras dormían juntos._

_-No me preocupa eso.-absorbió su labio superior. Kate era adorable bajo los efectos de sus caricias o de sus besos. Lo miraba a través de sus largas pestañas con los labios hinchados gracias a la excitación e impaciente por recibir un segundo beso.-Es que tu cama no me gusta nada._

_Kate había comenzado a reír en voz baja hasta acabar creando un conjunto de carcajadas que para Rick solo significaban música._

_-La verdad es que es pequeña.-respondió aún con la risa estancada en su garganta._

_-Y mala._

_-No todos tenemos su dinero, Don Agente del FBI controlador._

_-Uhm, me pone cuando me llamas controlador.-le sonrió de la forma más sexy posible al mismo tiempo que arqueaba las cejas.-Vuelve a decirlo._

_Kate negó lentamente con la cabeza, rodando los ojos en el proceso._

_-Contrólame en la cama, Ricky.-insinuó ella apretándose los pechos con los antebrazos al inclinarse hacia él. Así su sujetador se marcaba contra la camiseta blanca y su escote se pronunciaba hasta que sus tetas se volvían más circulares de lo normal._

_-Eso ya lo hago.-le guiñó un ojo divertido e intentó no fijarse demasiado en la forma de su sujetador o acabaría volviéndoselo a hacer ahí atrás._

_Terminaron empapados de la cabeza a los pies entre risas al haber querido desafiar a la lluvia. Ni siquiera la velocidad al correr pudo salvarlos de no mojarse, pero a ellos les daba igual. Ahora tenían una buena excusa que les permitía ducharse juntos una vez subieran al apartamento._

* * *

-¿Vendrá mañana?-preguntó Lanie clavando la mirada en el cielo.

No estaba del todo azul, pero tampoco oculto bajo nubes grises. Los rayos del sol se distribuían por diferentes partes del campus creando así una mezcla de colores y tonalidades dignas de un cuadro al óleo. En realidad no sabía por qué Kate llevaba puestas las gafas de sol si dónde ellas estaban tumbadas no había rastro alguno de éstos rayos, más bien estaban descansando en la parte oscura del campus, a la sombra de todos y todo.

-Supongo.-ojeó el iPhone no estando muy segura de su respuesta.-Me dijo que tendría que quedarse allí un día más porque el asunto se había complicado.-Lanie hizo una mueca de disgusto con la boca, dándole a entender que era un fastidio pasar un día más sin verlo.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con Espo?

La morena sonrió al escuchar su nombre y Kate supo qué sentía en ese momento para hacerlo, ya que ella solía imitarla la mayor parte del tiempo.

-No somos nada pero lo somos todo al mismo tiempo.-el ceño de Beckett se hizo profundo, reflejando así la confusión en su rostro.-Él no ha dicho en ningún momento qué somos, y eso me tiene bastante intranquila.-su amiga se incorporó.-Creo que no quiere comprometerse. Es como si le tuviese miedo. ¿Entiendes?

_"Mucho más de lo que imaginas."_-había dicho algo en el interior de su cabeza. Asintió de todas formas.

-Tal vez no está seguro o no le gusto lo suficiente...

-Rick me ha dicho varias veces que está loco por ti.-intentó animarla la futura abogada.

Y aunque el agente no le hubiese dicho nada, el amor que sentía el cubano hacía su amiga podía palparse cada vez que los dos estaban juntos. Las miradas hablaban por sí solas. Cuando una persona está enamorada es incapaz de ocultar ese brillo que adquieren sus ojos cuando la persona que provoca los latidos en su corazón anda cerca. Las reacciones de la piel, erizándose ante el mínimo tacto. La forma en que los labios se secan pensando en cómo deben saber los de la otra persona. Todos esos pequeños detalles que a simple vista pasan desapercibidos pero que son más importantes que cualquier otra cosa.

-No lo sé Kate. La verdad es que no lo sé.-dejó salir el suspiro que llevaba guardado en la garganta desde que habían comenzado a hablar sobre ella.

-¿Te ha dicho alguna vez que te quiere?

-Sí.-respondió al instante sin dudarlo.-Una o dos veces, no más.

-Te aseguro que para ellos decir "te quiero" no son dos palabras a la ligera. Son pesadas y piensan que si han de decirlo deben hacerlo cuando realmente lo sienten.-Kate se había incorporado también hasta quedar sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Las gafas de sol habían desaparecido de sus ojos y ahora colgaban del cuello de su sudadera.-Te lo digo por experiencia.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Créeme, si una persona te dice que te quiere mirándote a los ojos, es porque es su corazón quién está hablándote, no su cabeza.

Lanie abrió la boca para responder a eso con un monosílabo, pero un grupo de estudiantes que serían de su misma edad pasaron por su lado, interrumpiéndola y haciendo que tanto ella como Kate escuchasen lo que estaban comentando.

-Parecía un modelo.-decía una con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Habéis visto lo bueno que estaba?-una de ellas, que lucía un piercing en el labio les sonrió a las demás mientras arqueaba las cejas. En el idioma de señas, eso significaba que de haber podido habría hecho otra cosa aparte de mirarlo.

La forense y la abogada se miraban reteniendo la risa, pero a la vez con unas ganas terribles de saber a quién se refería el grupito de chicas. El hecho de tener cada una un novio medianamente estable no les quitaba la libertad de disfrutar de unas buenas vistas. Aunque más que eso era pura curiosidad de comprobar si era para tanto cómo comentaban.

-Perdonad que os diga que yo a ese le daba un buen polvazo, porque entre lo guapo que era, el traje que llevaba y el aire de duro que traía se me han caído las bragas por el camino.-su risa se vio respaldada por la de las demás. Continuaron haciendo más comentarios del mismo estilo y ni siquiera cuando casi habían desaparecido del campo visual de las dos amigas dejaron de escuchar las animadas carcajadas de todas.

-Te juro que si no supiera que Rick sigue en Washington habría pensado que hablaban de él.-comentó Kate sin apartar la vista de lo poco que quedaba del grupito con un poco de recelo.

-¿Celosa?

Lanie conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amiga cómo para saber que detrás de su tono indiferente reposaba un ligero haz de celos. Nunca le había gustado que hablasen de esa forma de ninguno de los chicos con los que mantenía algo por mínimo que fuera, y había discutido con más de una chica por hacerlo.

-¿Yo?-sacudió la cabeza con aires de suficiencia mientras sonreía.-Yo ya tengo a uno cómo el que decían ellas. Todito para mí.

La forense parpadeó varias veces seguidas creyendo que lo que estaba viendo no era ni más ni menos que un espejismo creado por su cabeza después de escuchar la descripción de las chicas y la respuesta de Kate. No estaba del todo segura, pero hubiera apostado todo su dinero en decir que era Rick quién estaba aproximándose a ellas. Su forma de andar le delataba. Eso y su característico traje de Armani blanco y negro, que como siempre realzaba su figura varonil y hacía juego con la barba incipiente que decoraba su mentón. Cualquier mujer en su sano juicio habría caído rendida a sus pies. Y por lo visto eso había pasado con el grupo de estudiantes.

Cuando la mirada de la morena se cruzó con la del agente del FBI, éste se paralizó, reduciendo su paso hasta quedar petrificado en medio del césped. Por un momento temió que la siguiente en girarse fuese Kate, porque así su esfuerzo por sorprenderla habría sido en vano. Así que antes de que Lanie pudiese siquiera reaccionar, le pidió que no dijese nada colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Entonces ella comprendió. Asintió con el mayor disimulo que fue capaz de aparentar y Rick sonrió aliviado.

-En el fondo te encanta el pequeño_ Action-Man_.-el tono de Lanie derrochaba burla, al igual que el gesto de su rostro. Rick, en cambio, le dedicó una de sus miradas más gélidas posibles. Desde la primera vez que lo había llamado así no le había hecho ninguna gracia, y Lanie era consciente de ello.

-No sabes cuánto le echo de menos.-el ceño de Rick desapareció y una sonrisa cargada de ternura brilló sobre sus labios.-Y si encima tiene que quedarse un día más allí cuando yo tenía pensado verlo hoy me jode más.

Él estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo su novia. Durante los tres días que había estado en Washington, sin poder verla y con la única comunicación posible de un teléfono móvil, la había echado en falta las veinticuatro horas del día. Sobre todo cuando llegaba la hora de tumbarse en la cama y se veía completamente solo, sin tenerla a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

Antes de Kate, Washington significaba darse unos días para él, salir por las noches a sus clubs favoritos y hartarse de mujeres sin tener que preocuparse de que alguien se enterase de ello. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir consigo mismo y el estar solo era lo que le gustaba. Pero él ya sabía que todo eso había acabado.

Un metro. Le faltaba solo un metro hasta llegar al rostro de Kate. Debía ir con cuidado, pues sí se inclinaba más de la cuenta le vería al completo y eso tampoco tendría gracia. Agradeció mentalmente a Lanie por saber entretenerla mientras él intentaba terminar de una vez eso y así poder llenarla de besos.

-¿Qué darías por que estuviese aquí?-Kate bufó desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

Todo. Sería capaz de darlo todo por verlo allí mismo, sin tener que esperar un día más. Sin tener que dormir otra vez abrazando una almohada con su olor.

-Cualquier cosa.

Fue entonces cuando el cielo desapareció y fue sustituido por un manto negro. Cuando sintió unas manos tapándole los ojos. Cuando su corazón se aceleró antes de que su cerebro pudiese pensar algo. Cuando Rick se cernió sobre ella.


	22. Chapter 22

_**¡Buenas noches!:) **_

_**El capítulo es... bueno, a mi no me gusta mucho, tiene sus partes buenas pero tampoco es algo que se salga. Al menos bajo mi punto de vista, por eso quiero que me dejéis review diciéndome el vuestro, porque es algo que suele ayudar bastante. Ya sean críticas constructivas dentro del respeto, claro.**_

_**Espero que os guste más de lo que a mí :(**_

_**Un beso:* **_

* * *

Manos. Eran dos manos sobre sus ojos lo que estaba impidiéndole ver. Dos manos que le eran tan familiares cómo la colonia que estaba inspirando en ese momento. ¿El único inconveniente? Que no podía ser cierto. Era imposible que Rick estuviese haciendo esa tontería, que estuviese tumbado en la hierba, manchando su ropa (algo que odiaba a más no poder) y cubriéndole los ojos para dale una sorpresa. Él no era así.

-¿Quién es?-tanto Lanie como Rick se miraron sonrientes, sabiendo que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia la estudiante de medicina.

-Prueba a decir nombres.-sugirió su amiga guiñándole un ojo al detective.

Éste hizo todo lo posible por alejarse lo máximo de su cuerpo, puesto que ella conocía de sobra su olor, si no lo había hecho ya. Aguantaba la risa dentro de su boca, la cual amenazaba con estallar de un momento a otro y él no quería delatarse. En el fondo no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Por qué estaba dejando que su traje favorito se ensuciase del verde que desprendía el césped recién cortado. Por qué tenía tantas ganas de hacerla feliz.

-Sé que es un chico.-de haber sido una chica, dudaba mucho que llevase colonia de hombre. Además, la textura de esa piel era masculina. No era muy difícil diferenciarlo, y ella era buena en eso.-Espósito.

Lanie rio en voz alta con sarcasmo.

-Cariño, si fuese Javier estaría haciéndomelo a mí.-Rick arqueó las cejas, sorprendido ante la contestación de la morena y la pizca de celos que había notado en ella.

Pensó en si realmente su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo sería capaz de hacer eso. Lanie era la primera pareja estable que él había conocido, puesto que "amigas" había tenido muchas, casi tanto como él. Pero también era cierto que antes de la estudiante de medicina, Espósito no tenía ese brillo en los ojos. El mismo brillo que veía reflejado en sus propios ojos cada vez que se miraba en un espejo.

-Borde.-masculló Kate. Castle sintió su ceño frunciéndose debajo de la palma de su mano, de esa manera tan adorable a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Miró a Lanie a tiempo de ver una mueca de disgusto cruzando su rostro.-Jake.

La mirada interrogante de Rick no tardó en llegar. Preguntó en silencio, vocalizando las palabras, quién era ese tío. Al final comprendió que se trataba de un chico de su clase que tenía buena relación con su novia. Él no era posesivo, ni era nadie para decirle con quién debía hablar y con quién no, o de quién debía ser amiga. ¿Celoso? Con Kyra no había sentido ese recelo cuando los hombres se acercaban a ella, sin embargo con Kate sí que le fastidiaba. No tenía miedo de perderla, confiaba en ella, pero en ellos no. Él también había tenido veintiún años alguna vez y sabía lo gilipollas que podían a llegar a ser los chicos a esa edad mejor que nadie.

-No.-repitió la forense.

-Miller

-Nanai.

-Will.

-Para nada.

-Robert.

-Uhm, se acerca.

-Peter.

-No eres buena jugando a esto.-se mofó Lanie riendo entre dientes.

-¿Seguro que no es Will?

-Que no.

-¿En serio?-el tono de voz de Kate sonó decepcionado. El agente del FBI ladeó la cabeza, un tanto curioso después de haber escuchado la forma en la que había sonado su voz. Se repitió de nuevo mentalmente que él no era celoso, por si acaso se le olvidaba.- ¿Me he liado con él?

Lanie cabeceó antes de responder. Desde el primer momento Kate había adivinado que era Rick quién estaba detrás de ella, por eso estaba diciendo todas esas tonterías, solo para conseguir ponerle nervioso. Y la verdad, estaba consiguiéndolo. La mirada de Castle se había vuelto gélida, al igual que sus labios ya no formaban una sonrisa burlona, sino una fina línea.

-Uhm puede…

No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación. Ni que Kate estuviese diciendo nombres de hombres al azar con los que encima había tenido algo. Sin embargo lo que más le fastidiaba era la actitud de Kate. Cosa que hizo que se preguntase si se comportaba así cuando él no estaba delante.

-Puf, entonces me puedo cansar de decir nombres.

Sabía que acabaría arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo único que le fastidiaba era no poder estar viendo en directo el rostro de Rick cambiando a medida que iba burlándose. Al principio le había costado adivinar que se trataba de él, puesto que para ella el hecho de que estuviese haciendo eso, comportándose como un chaval de su edad sin importarle nada más que ella parecía imposible. Su olor, su piel, su sonrisa sobrevolando su rostro oculto bajo sus manos, esas manos que habían provocado estragos en todo su cuerpo, podría reconocerlas aunque estuviese a diez metros de ella. Se aseguraría más tarde de preguntarle a Lanie cómo de buenas habían sido las expresiones del agente cada vez que iba diciendo algo nuevo.

Sonrió abiertamente al escuchar a su amiga reír en voz alta. De repente las manos que se habían encargado de cegarla durante varios minutos habían desaparecido y el olor de colonia varonil había disminuido.

-¿Dices a todos esos críos y no se te ocurre pensar en mí?-nunca en su vida había vivido algo tan precioso como era abrir los ojos y encontrar esos dos cristales azules oscuros que tanto adoraba mirándola. Más aún si llevaban tres días sin poder estar más juntos que por una llamada de móvil. Veía todo al revés, gracias al hecho de que él estaba inclinado inversamente hacía ella. Los mechones castaño cobrizo cayendo irregularmente por su frente, su ceño fruncido y sus labios igual de pronunciados y apetecibles que siempre.-Dame una razón para no levantarme e irme.

Kate sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior al que Rick ya había dado varios repasos con la mirada, y de lo que ella era consciente.

-¿Saber que eras tú te sirve?-susurró mientras tiraba del nudo de su corbata. Al instante Rick se lamía su propio labio incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Ese gesto había volcado sus emociones en un giro de trescientos sesenta grados hasta hacerlo caer en una profundidad abismal estando tumbado sobre plano. Los labios le ardieron aún más cuando Kate los rozó con los suyos.

-Me basta y me sobra.-el estómago de la joven se encogió con fuerza. Eso que escapaba de la boca de Rick no era un simple susurro. Un gruñido ronco habría dicho ella. Algo que había conseguido humedecerla fácilmente.

Abrió los labios de la chica con los suyos, internando de vez en cuando su lengua. Cada vez que hacía eso, Kate sonreía y el beso se cortaba entre los dos, puesto que si ella sonreía a él le hacía gracia y viceversa.

-No te rías.-musitó Rick a la vez que le mordía el labio inferior y tiraba de él. Kate imitó un gesto serio que no tardó mucho en desmoronarse. Estaba demasiado feliz de tenerlo allí, de no tener que esperar un día más, de que fuese capaz de preparar algo así para ella.

-Sois demasiado monos.-se miraron con cariño antes de girar la cabeza y sonreírle a Lanie.

En el fondo le daba envidia no tener una relación así con Espósito. Una relación que no se basase todo en el sexo, en las risas o en los besos. La quería, y ella lo sabía porque también lo quería. Simplemente le hubiese gustado que hubiese tenido un detalle, por mínimo que fuese, de ese grado. Rick no era así cuando conoció a Kate. Era lo opuesto de lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Su mejor amiga y Espósito le habían ido desvelando varias cosas. Por eso no quería perder la esperanza. No quería perderle a él. Y a la vez no quería perderse a sí misma queriéndolo.

-Javi me ha dicho que te esperaba en la puerta.-el agente hizo una mueca inocente al ver que se había olvidado completamente de avisarla. Un brillo de ilusión cruzó los ojos marrones de la estudiante de medicina. Ilusión de saber que había ido a verla a su propia universidad. Sin embargo una vez evaporada la sorpresa inicial, le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?-recogió sus cosas a una velocidad increíble y se echó la mochila a la espalda. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido, podía sentirlo cada vez que chocaba contra su pecho. Si eso no era estar enamorada, no sabría qué otra cosa podría serlo.

-Lo siento se me había olvidado.-gritó Rick cuando pasó rápidamente por su lado. Lanie solo se detuvo para darle un golpe en la coronilla de la cabeza, haciendo que éste maldijese algo en voz baja mientras se frotaba la zona dañada con la palma de la mano.

-¡Que te den Richard Castle!-eso fue lo que llegó hasta sus oídos a modo de respuesta.

-Me ha hecho daño de verdad.-miró a Kate con los ojos entrecerrados sin dejar de tocarse la cabeza, esperando que así desapareciese el dolor.

-Yo te habría dado más fuerte.-bromeó la futura abogada arqueando una ceja. Su expresión denotaba diversión. Al igual que sus ojos irradiaban un halo de felicidad que solo Rick era capaz de conseguir.

-¿Eso no es lo que te digo yo mientras…?-el final de la frase quedó entre los dos cuando, efectivamente, Kate le golpeó la frente con la parte baja de su mano.

-Sabes que me cobraré eso que acabas de hacer, ¿no?

Kate dejó de reír tan rápido cómo hubo comenzado a hacerlo. La mirada del agente permanecía impasible y oscura, mucho más oscura que antes. Tenía algo que aterraba. Algo que parecía la calma previa a una tormenta, una quietud asfixiante. Detrás de sus palabras pudo escuchar un contexto sexual, y aunque no estuviese del todo segura, se trataría de eso.

-¿Sabes que das miedo cuando me miras así?-preguntó pasando los dedos por su habitual barba incipiente. Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba una vez ella los hubo deslizado por allí con delicadeza. Kate sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Le hubiera gustado que sus labios fuesen una caricia más en su cuello. Como todas esas veces que le había besado debajo de su oreja, en la parte trasera antes de dormir mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Miedo?

La sensación de paz iba creciendo poco a poco en su interior. Ella era para su cuerpo un relajante muscular, un disipador de su mal carácter y un ahuyentador de sí mismo. La única persona que conseguía apartar todo lo malo que le agobiaba y hacer que se sintiese alguien nuevo.

-Sí…

-¿Por qué?-absorbió su labio superior, tirando de él con una delicadeza sublime. Kate notó las tripas removiéndose dentro de su estómago. Una reacción que solía aparecer cada vez que la besaba o que se introducía entre sus piernas.

-Tu mirada es profunda.

-¿Te asusta?

-No.-reafirmó sacudiendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda y la derecha.

-Mientes.

-¿Debería tenerte miedo?-la risa de Castle silbó de una manera ronca en el interior de su garganta. A veces, y solo a veces, su chica parecía más joven de lo que era, y a la vez más madura de lo que su edad le permitía razonar. Le gustaba olvidar que una diferencia de nueve años les separaba, y que no existían barreras morales que le impidiesen actuar en ciertas situaciones de otra forma.

¿Qué más daba la edad? Cualquier persona podía enamorarse de quién quisiese y de la manera que le apeteciese. Y él había decidido enamorarse de la juventud personificada.

Se acercó lo máximo posible a su oído. Sus labios casi rozaban el cartílago de la oreja, pudo ver la piel de su cuello erizarse ante eso, cosa que solo le produjo placer.

-Puedo hacer que ardas sin tocarte.-lamió el lóbulo y Kate suspiró largo y profundo, incapaz de retener algo así dentro de su cuerpo.-Yo que tú debería sentir miedo.

-Mis piernas sienten miedo ahora mismo.-se removió sobre sí misma, queriendo liberarse de la humedad que residía en el forro de sus bragas de costura. Odiando una vez más la facilidad que poseía Castle para provocar estragos en ella.

-Kate, si he venido aquí es porque quería proponerte algo.-comenzó a decir el agente.

Eso captó la atención de la chica, quién curiosa, había decidido incorporarse y sentarse sobre sus piernas para poder verle mejor. La chaqueta de Rick permanecía pulcramente doblada encima de la hierba, justo al lado de su dueño. Éste, a su vez, se alisaba la camisa azulada con las palmas de las manos, sin preocuparse del tono despeinado que había adquirido su pelo al haber estado medio tumbado en el suelo. Pero en el fondo daba igual, Rick Castle era y seguiría siéndolo durante mucho tiempo, un prototipo de _Adonis_ griego. Todo un perfecto manipulador del sexo femenino.

-Uhm, eso suena un poco preocupante.

Lo que Kate no sabía, era que lo mismo que ella pensaba de su querido agente del FBI, pensaba Rick de ella. Exactamente lo mismo. Castle siempre supo desde el primer momento, que Beckett sería capaz de robarle el corazón con una simple mirada. Y lo supo, porque una vez establecida la conexión con sus ojos, nunca pudo escapar de ellos.

-Al contrario, nena.-sacudió el flequillo de sus ojos hasta colocarlo de nuevo en su postura original.-Estoy seguro de que aceptarás al cien por cien.

La chica frunció el ceño. Cuando Rick preparaba algo, podía entrar dentro de sus gustos o no hacerlo, así de simple. Aunque, pensándolo bien, la última vez que le había dado una sorpresa, había terminado el día con un orgasmo de más en su organismo.

-¿Y en que te basas?

-¿Rechazarías pasar cuatro días tú y yo solos en una mansión de los Hamptons?-Kate parpadeó varias veces. Tres en total. Confusa y desconfiada por si se trataba de una broma.

-¿Tienes una mansión?-su voz reflejaba la sorpresa.

Los agentes del FBI debían tener un salario más elevado que la media normal, eso era algo que se podía decir sin saberlo con exactitud porque era obvio, pero no pensaba que tanto para poder disfrutar de semejante capricho.

-Para nada.-respondió con una sinceridad tan nítida que sorprendió aún más a la joven.-Ese tipo de casas valen una millonada, aunque sea preciosa y tenga vistas al mar.-divisó un brillo curioso en los ojos verdosos de Kate y supo que la idea de ir allí iba pareciéndole interesante.-A mí no me gusta malgastar así el dinero. Sin embargo, eso es algo que adora mi querido hermano Jameson.

-El periodista barra escritor, ¿verdad?-recordó a Elliot, el hijo de su hermano. Sus ojos verdes, grandes y observadores. Y lo adorable que parecía cuando mordía el chupete y se acomodaba en el hombro de Rick.

-Exacto.

Ya había conocido a su cuñada, a una mujer llamada Nikki Heat con quien tenía un parecido físico demasiado excesivo. Ella misma había podido comprobarlo el día que cambió todo, el día que Scott la secuestró y el día que Rick se declaró. No obstante seguía sin tener ni idea de Jameson, pues solo había oído hablar de él.

-Un momento. Si tu hermano se llama Jameson Rook y tú Rick Castle…-hasta ahora no había relacionado los apellidos de los dos, y tampoco se había fijado en que no coincidían.- ¿Sois de diferente padre o…?-se detuvo al escuchar la risa divertida del agente.

-No sabes las veces que he escuchado eso.-un extraño impulso cruzó la cabeza de Kate. En ese mismo momento deseó besarle la sonrisa, y notar sus labios moviéndose bajo los suyos.-Nos cambiamos el apellido por estética. James porque quería ser conocido por otro apellido que no fuese su original, entonces distorsionó mi nombre "Rick" y lo fusionó con otra palabra…-cerró los ojos riendo de forma secreta, en voz baja.

-¿Y tú? ¿Castle?-hizo caso omiso de su misteriosa risa, sabiendo que probablemente no se lo explicaría.

-Sonaba sexy.-se limitó a responder mientras las comisuras de su boca producía una sonrisa seductora. Kate enarcó una ceja. -¿Qué? Molaba más que Richard Alexander Rodgers.

-¿Tu segundo nombre es Alexander?-por su reacción, no esperaba eso.

-Una larga historia.

Solo existían tres personas en el mundo que conocían su segundo nombre. Tres vivas y una bajo tierra. Kyra, Nikki, su hermano y su madre. Esa información era demasiado privada para él, aunque se tratase de un dato irrelevante, sin importancia. Él no se mostraba transparente delante de nadie a quién no quisiese. Era cierto que Javi era su mejor amigo, su fiel compañero, y todo lo que pudiera ocurrírsele, pero en ningún momento tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo.

-El caso.-volvió a la carga después de haber estado andando por las ramas de su subconsciente. Kate asintió.-Tu cumpleaños es dentro de dos días.

-Hago ya los veintiuno.-su sonrisa se ensanchó y no fue al recordar su inminente cambio de edad, sino de saber que Rick se había acordado. El agente la miró más ilusionado que ella.

-Quería llevarte allí para celebrarlo, y porque quiero explicarte varias cosas.

Su relación había pasado de ser intermitente a volverse firme. Ninguno de los dos dudaba en cuanto a los sentimientos que sus corazones dictaban hacia el otro. Cada vez que se miraban veían el por qué estaban enamorados. Se querían sin tener que decir una sola palabra al respecto, en silencio y gritando al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres explicarme exactamente?-ronroneó Kate gateando sobre el césped. Sintió la humedad de la hierba en las palmas de sus manos, pero no le importó. Rick la recibió agarrándola por el trasero, el cual estaba bien enfundado en unos vaqueros, y la colocó sobre sus piernas. Las nalgas de la chica reposaban exactamente encima de su sensible anatomía mientras que sus piernas permanecían ancladas en el suelo y a ambos lados de la cintura de Rick.

-Otra cosa a parte de lo que estás pensando, mente sucia.-sentenció Rick ejerciendo presión en la curvatura de su trasero. Si Kate comenzaba a moverse como ella sabía, acabaría más excitado que un adolescente en su primera vez.

La verdad era que deseaba que ella aceptase su propuesta. Pues en el caso que fuese así, llamaría más tarde a James para pedirle las llaves de la mansión. A él le gustaba controlar toda clase de situaciones, poder saber sobrellevarlas y conocerlas en su totalidad. Por lo tanto, todos sus planes siempre habían conllevado una planificación previa. Esa era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar a través de sus impulsos, algo que siempre había intentado evitar.

Le había sido inevitable no pensarlo. No decir nada hasta poder tenerlo todo bajo control, con sus instrucciones invisibles marcadas a fuego en su cabeza. Esa misma noche mientras había intentado conciliar el sueño pensando en su chica de ojos verdes, había recordado que su cumpleaños estaba más cerca de lo que había querido recordar. Y que ni siquiera tenía pensado lo que iba a regalarle. Kate no era una chica fácil en cuanto a los regalos. Era demasiado modesta y el hecho de recibir uno bueno por su parte no le gustaría mucho.

Con sorna había imaginado un viaje para los dos solos dónde disfrutasen del otro sin ninguna interrupción o problema. Nueva York era precioso, no obstante él adoraba otros lugares cómo París, Las Vegas, Italia, California... Y justo en ese preciso instante, algo había hecho _clic_ en las profundidades de su cerebro. ¡Los Hamptons! Siempre había sido su ciudad del retiro, de la tranquilidad, de la soledad, de la reflexión, pero también de las mejores fiestas, de las mejores mujeres que había podido conocer o de sus mejores noches. Seguramente su hermano no tenía pensamientos de viajar esos días y podría dejarle campar por allí a sus anchas.

Allí, orientar a Kate en varios aspectos pasados de su vida no sería tan complicado cómo en Nueva York. Al fin se había decidido. Ella debía saber qué misterios lo envolvían, se merecía saberlo. Y él podría liberarse de la carga que llevaba oprimiéndole el pecho tanto tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿quieres?-repitió la pregunta esperando obtener la respuesta que quería.

Kate vaciló antes de responder. Si la propuesta era real y consistía en estar los dos juntos en una enorme casa con vistas a la playa, ¿por qué iba a declinar semejante oportunidad?

-¿Desde hoy hasta el domingo?

-Sí.

Frunció el ceño, extendiendo el silencio solo para incomodar más a Rick.

-¿Eso significa que me ayudarás a hacer la maleta?-tanteó sus labios divertida. Rick abrió la boca, una vez los hubo tocado. Las manos de Kate acariciaban su cuello, poniéndole la carne de gallina y haciendo que gimiese en voz baja.

-Por supuesto.-respondió tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes. Estuvieron varios minutos balanceándose en la boca del otro, saboreándose como si no hubiese mañana. A Kate le gustaba cuando él jugaba con su lengua sin importarle nada más que ella, sobre todo cuando añadía a eso las atenciones que le daba a su trasero.- ¿Podemos entretenernos en tu habitación?

-¿No decías que no te gustaba mi cama?-los labios de Rick estaban hinchados, y a juzgar por lo que sentía contra su sexo, no era lo único.

-Puedo hacer la vista gorda por unas horas.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Me hubiese gustado terminar el capítulo de la forma en la que empezará el siguiente, pero sin darme cuenta ya había llegado casi a las 5.000 palabras y es demasiado, queráis o no. Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes pero he estado ocupada con varios certámenes literarios, deberes y exámenes de los que tendré que examinarme en breves, y el hecho de que estén encima mía pidiéndome que actualice solo hace que me bloquee y esto se atrase más :$ Actualizo cuando puedo, más aún teniendo ahora el ordenador a mano, y sino lo hago es porque literalmente no puedo.**_

_**La próxima vez intentaré actualizar antes, después de haberlo hecho con Memories Never Die, claro.**_

_**Disfrutadlo y como siempre, quien pueda y quiera, que deje review!:***_

* * *

**Capítulo 23. "Secretos a voces."**

La cabeza de Kate golpeó parte del marco de la ventanilla cuando el BMW dejó de circular sobre el pavimento asfaltado, para continuar a través del característico paseo de grava previo a la mansión. La música sonaba en voz baja entre los dos, amenizando las casi dos horas y media de viaje por carretera sin derecho a descanso. Ella continuaba dormida, al menos desde que habían entrado en _Hempstead_. No la culpaba, él solía imitarla si viajaba acompañado de James o Nikki. Era consciente de lo agotador que podía llegar a resultar el trayecto. Querían llegar cuanto antes posible y eso significaba sufrir el tiempo metidos dentro del coche. Desde el camino inclinado, podía verse la familiar casita de campo alineada con el horizonte. La fachada no había cambiado a pesar de llevar varios meses sin visitar la comarca. La mayor parte de la pared estaba decorada por un color marrón claro, muy parecido al de la pintura acrílica al secarse. Mientras que la estructura que sujetaba los cimientos de la casa era puro yeso blanco, al igual que las barandillas del porche. Por último, las tejas del tejado permanecían inclinadas hacia abajo, dando la sensación de mirar al suelo. Particularmente siempre le había gustado la forma de la casa, la semejanza a un templo del Olimpo en miniatura de la entrada y a ambos lados las diversas ventanas procedentes de las habitaciones.

Se sorprendió al reconocer que su abstemia en cuanto ese periodo de tiempo sin salir de la ciudad se debía al hecho de conocer a Kate. Los entrenamientos, la misión, sus sentimientos, la comisaría, el peligro… Todo le había mantenido tan ocupado, que le había hecho olvidarse de su particular tradición: escapar a ese lugar tres veces al mes. A fin de cuentas si viajaba hasta allí era solo para disfrutar de sus chicas, las que conocía en los mejores bares y clubs del pueblecito costero.

Volver locas a las mujeres era uno de los dones que había desarrollado con el paso de los años. Un buen traje, una buena colonia, su barba incipiente cuidada y su mejor mirada bastaban para tener a cualquier chica que desease comiendo de su mano. Los dueños de la gran mayoría de locales le conocían, cosa que le permitía abusar de su amistad y tener ciertos privilegios de los que los demás clientes carecían. Su misión allí era hablarle a Kate de su forma de ser. De lo que había estado haciendo los años previos antes de conocerla a ella. De intentar relatarle su historia sin salir herido.

-Hey…-susurró el agente acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso del dedo índice. Kate suspiró profundamente sin ser consciente de ello al sentir la piel de Rick rozando la suya.-Ya hemos llegado.

Echó un vistazo por la ventanilla, comprobando que si bien ya no estaban en Nueva York, las temperaturas no habían variado mucho. Al contrario, el hecho de estar más cerca de la costa hacía que la humedad ascendiese en los parámetros del termómetro. El suelo estaba recubierto por una capa gruesa y densa de nieve blanca, así como todo lo que se extendía ante sus ojos. Por suerte le había pedido a Kate que cogiese ropa de abrigo, y él también estaba preparado para la ocasión. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía nevar en Los Hamptons, tal vez desde…

-¿Me he dormido?-la voz de la joven hizo que girase la cabeza para mirarla, aun aferrando el volante con ambas manos. Ese día no había tirabuzón alguno que adornase su pelo, por lo tanto, la noche anterior había decidido usar la plancha con el fin de alisarlo completamente. Debía reconocer que era un amante de los rizos si de Kate se trataba, sin embargo, ese _look_ le daba unos aires de madurez que terminaba por volverle loco.

-Hace…-levantó el brazo izquierdo, ojeando así su característico _Rolex_ negro.-Pues al menos una hora que llevas durmiendo a mi lado.

-Oh, Dios, lo siento.-su sonrisa se ensanchó al verla bostezar. Ésta, reparando en su mirada divertida ocultó su boca de su vista sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se iban tiñendo lentamente de rojo.-Siento esto también.

-Eres adorable.-musitó Rick sin pararse mucho a pensarlo. A veces sucedía eso. Que su boca vomitaba frases que su corazón quería gritar pero su cerebro no se lo permitía. Y esa era una de esas veces. Kate le respondió mirándole con ternura.

El aire gélido le azotó el rostro nada más apearse del coche. Intentó arrebujarse en su propia ropa, pero ni siquiera eso la calmó. Dentro del BMW la temperatura había sido ideal y gracias a eso no le había hecho falta la chaqueta. Ahora estaba temblando, cubierta tan solo por una fina camiseta de manga larga mientras el vaho blanco escapaba entre sus labios y la nieve se arremolinaba en sus botas negras.

-Si vengo aquí es para disfrutar, no para tener que cuidar de ti.-agradeció al instante sentir uno de sus abrigos abrazar su cuerpo ayudado por los brazos de Rick. Lo miró aguantando una sonrisita cuando él le dio la vuelta y lo abotonó con una rapidez sorprendente.

-Sigo teniendo frío.-se mordió el labio inferior. Al instante, el pecho de Rick chocaba contra el suyo y sus enormes manos exploraban las curvas de su cintura por encima de la tela. Hasta el momento no se había percatado del abrigo _Burberry _del agente, ni siquiera sabía cuándo se lo había puesto, pero lo llevaba. Y a decir verdad, era muy parecido al suyo.

-Me encantaría calentarte.-fue un susurro ronco cerca de su oreja. La reacción no tardó en llegar. Provocado por el contraste de su ardiente aliento contra la fría piel de su cuello, su vello se erizó alentando el fuego que comenzaba a calentar su interior. Los ojos azules del agente centellearon excitados bajo la mirada verdosa de la futura abogada. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus dos manos rodeando su rostro, proporcionándole un pequeño descanso del frío.

Gimió en voz baja incapaz de reprimirse. Rick absorbía sus ruiditos dentro de su boca y continuaba atendiendo sus labios mientras que su lengua lamía lánguidamente la de Kate. Escuchaba su saliva mezclándose con la de él, al igual que el sonido de los varios besos que depositaba sobre sus labios repetidas veces.

-Mejor.-se relamió el labio después de los besos haciendo que en el interior del organismo de Rick se formase un ímpetu por dejarla sin aliento de nuevo. Más aun teniendo tan cerca sus labios rojos e hinchados.

-No hagas eso.

-¿El qué?-preguntó aparentando una inocencia de la que realmente carecía. Pasó por su lado no sin antes haberle dedicado una mirada enarcando la ceja, y se dirigió al maletero del BMW.

Comprobó que había más maletas de las que recordaba haber guardado. Algunas eran de Rick, eso era obvio, pero conocía cuales eran las suyas y por lo menos habrían unas cuatro o cinco. Cargó la primera en brazos hasta dejarla en el suelo, y así con las siguientes hasta que solo quedaron las del agente.

-Chuparte el labio después de besarte.-el aludido se posicionó a su lado, mirando con curiosidad por segunda vez en ese día, la cantidad excesiva de equipaje.

-¿Preferirías que chupase otra cosa?-el corazón de Rick dio un vuelco, dejándole sin aliento durante varios segundos. Le vinieron a la mente un par de imágenes que siempre habían conseguido descolocarle desde el primer momento que había conocido a Kate y la había mirado a los ojos. Esa misma mirada, solo que ella permanecía agachada delante de su cuerpo jugando con su miembro erecto con la boca.

Probó a decir algo, sin embargo su voz no quiso colaborar. El shock de imaginársela de esa forma aceleraba sus pulsaciones hasta llevarlo casi al borde de la muerte.

-En el clavo.-canturreó la joven aferrando dos de las asas de las maletas y tirando de ellas a través de la nieve. Su diversión duró poco. Un par de segundos hubo contado Rick en silencio, hasta escuchar el gritito de sorpresa.

Rio entre dientes sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta principal con las llaves colgando del dedo índice. La miró por encima de su hombro, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que estaría intentando digerir la impresionante vista de la casa. Él mismo había tenido esa misma expresión cuando Jameson le hubo llevado hasta allí por sorpresa para después decirle que la propiedad que le había causado ese desconcierto era suya.

-Por dentro es mejor.-añadió el agente.

El cerrojo cesó ante la ligera presión de su muñeca al girar el mecanismo y el pestillo aflojó la puerta con dos sonoros _"¡chas!"._ Kate lo seguía de cerca sin poder cerrar la boca de asombro. Nunca hubiese imaginado que pudiese llevarla a ese tipo de casa, tan enorme, lujosa y preciosa. Calculó mentalmente las posibles habitaciones que podría tener, pues la fachada exterior exhibía más de un par de ventanas en distintos puntos. Era la típica casa que las personas normales aspiraban a tener cuando las veían pasar con el coche o dando un paseo por ese tipo de pueblos. Y allí estaba ella, dispuesta a pasar cuatro largos días disfrutando de una de las mejores.

-Wow.

Observó unas escaleras que a simple vista parecían interminables ascendiendo al primer piso, del cual no sabría nada hasta no haber subido minutos después. No obstante desde allí abajo podía decir que se trataría de una planta tan grande como su apartamento en Nueva York. Tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha pudo observar dos entradas a lo que supuso serían cocina y comedor adornadas por sus respectivos arcos de yeso, pintados de una tonalidad crema. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado, comprobando que de forma paralela a la escalera, dos salidas daban paso a lo que sería un jardín trasero.

-Aún queda mucho por ver señorita.-Rick posó la mano en su trasero y la atrajo lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo. No había sido consciente de los dos viajes que había hecho de vuelta al maletero del coche para completar la descarga del equipaje, mientras ella continuaba fascinada con el interior de la casa.

-¿Dices que si tuvieses el dinero de tu hermano no te comprarías algo así?-Kate alzó ambas cejas en gesto de sorpresa, señalando todo lo que abarcaba su campo de visión con la mano.

Rick, en respuesta, se mordió el labio inferior y entrecerró los ojos clavando la mirada en un punto lejano. En esos momentos le hubiese gustado saber qué tipo de pensamientos podrían rondar la cabeza de semejante hombre. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo pensar sin escuchar al cabo de unos minutos una respuesta exacta que le indicase algo, esa vez fue un poco diferente.

-La vida me ha enseñado que no importa cuánto dinero tengas, dónde te lo gastes o qué cosas materiales te definan. Al fin y al cabo si la persona con quien quieres disfrutarlo no está, sabes que hubieses estado en un cuchitril que en un castillo, habría significado igualmente el mundo para ti.-ella enmudeció debajo de su mirada cristalina, más intrigada que nunca por sus palabras. Su comisura se curvó un poco cuando él le dejo un tierno beso en la mejilla seguido de la explicación.

-¿Perdiste a alguien querido?-susurró con precaución.

No quería herirle, ni sobre pasar sus límites, su intimidad. Tan solo se trataba de una pregunta formulada desde lo más profundo de su corazón, y creada a partir de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí.

Vio su coraza de hierro caer estrepitosamente a sus pies como si no se tratase más que de una pluma ligera. Le había llevado años apartar los sentimientos que le producían las mujeres a un lado, por respeto a Kyra, y Kate había acabado con eso en un par de meses. Ni siquiera se reconocía a sí mismo, aunque la mirada que le devolviese el espejo fuese la suya, él veía a alguien nuevo.

-¿Si te pido que me enseñes nuestra habitación vas a pensar mal?-rio ella intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. La preocupación desapareció de su estómago al ver la risa ronca escapando de su garganta. De nuevo parecía tener los veintinueve años que le correspondían, y no los demás que aparecían en su rostro cuando algo le preocupaba.

-Vas a ver la habitación más tiempo del que crees, nena.-ronroneó antes de morderle el cartílago de la oreja.

Su nalga se sentía perfecta dentro de la palma de su mano, mejor aun cuando podía apretarla y ella reaccionaba dando un pequeño salto sorprendido.

Kate no solo olía a paraíso, sino que también sabía así. Aferró su cintura al mismo tiempo que volvía a invadir su boca con su lengua. De forma circular, de arriba abajo, o en cualquier dirección, ella terminaba gimiendo allí dentro y con la respiración alterada. La futura abogada siempre había presumido de su facilidad a la hora de estar con hombres, igual que él y las mujeres, sin embargo seguía teniendo ese toque virgen en algunos aspectos que deseaba arrebatarle lo antes posible. Sumando eso a la experiencia que ya tenía su boca a la hora de besarle, la forma en la que enterraba las manos en su nuca o besaba poco a poco su labio inferior o superior haciendo tiempo para volver a coger aire, su presión sanguínea se concentraba en el centro del bóxer e iba hinchándose a medida que transcurrían los segundos.

-Creo que me has traído aquí con la excusa de mi cumpleaños peeeero…

Rick dejó un beso cerca de su yugular sensualmente. Al instante sintió los latidos de su pulso vibrar contra sus labios de una manera deliciosa. Ella suspiró cerca de su oreja, clavándole las uñas en la nuca.

-Pero me encantaría hacértelo una y otra vez como si fuese la primera vez en tu vida.

Kate se tensó debajo de sus brazos. Sus ojos reflejaban el terror de los recuerdos pasados queriendo torturarla de nuevo. Empujó a Rick por los hombros, quién había notado su inminente incomodidad y la miraba con el ceño fruncido, no muy convencido de querer soltarla.

-Vamos arriba.-sentenció con un fino hilo de voz. Deslizó los dedos sobre sus labios mirando al suelo. Éste se movía debajo de sus pies haciendo que el mundo girase a su alrededor más rápido que de costumbre.

Hacía mucho tiempo que la sensación de vértigo no se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba lo ocurrido después de esos cinco años. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía insegura consigo misma, ni siquiera con Rick delante. Cogió una de sus maletas y se la colocó al hombro en silencio, sabiendo que el agente no entendía ni la cuarta parte de lo que sucedía en el interior de su cabeza.

* * *

Rick la había seguido en silencio a escasos centímetros de distancia, cargando con una de sus maletas y otra de ella. Estaba claro que se había equivocado diciendo algo no muy acertado, sin embargo por muchas vueltas que le diese a la conversación no encontraba explicación alguna que justificase el comportamiento de la chica. Dudaba entre preguntarle o mantener el silencio haciendo que se apartase de sus pensamientos y pudiese disfrutar de esos días. Pensó en sí mismo, en lo que a él le gustaba que hiciesen. Agobiarse a base de interrogatorios personales no era lo suyo, además odiaba que lo avasallasen, por lo tanto tampoco la haría sufrir a ella. No de momento.

-_Aquí podemos obsegbar una magavillosa y espasiosa habitasion con vistas al mag._-se paseó delante de ella, contoneando la cintura de una manera graciosa mientras imitaba su mejor acento francés. Solo quería verla reír. Y cuando ella sonrió negando lentamente con la cabeza, volvió a acercarse.-_Ega la única que no me gecogdaba la cantidad de veces que mi hegmano y su mujeg habrán fognicado por aquí._-sus ojos almendrados regresaron a su brillo especial, ese que solía aparecer si se sentía bien. Si algo le hacía feliz. Rick era el motivo de su felicidad. Él y su estúpido acento francés sexy.

-Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías?-lo miró a través de las pestañas.

-_Un idiota con suegte, ma chérie._-como si se tratase de un noble caballero, agarró una de sus manos con suavidad y posó en ella un tierno beso.

El amor afloró a borbotones en lo más profundo de su pecho. No era solo ese gesto tan simple y a la vez romántico lo que le había hecho cambiar de humor. Era el conjunto de la intención, de la mirada azul que clavaba en ella en esos momentos, de forma de evadirle de lo que estuviese atormentándola y de sus ganas por hacerle sentir bien teniendo en cuenta el carácter frío del agente.

-No sabía que hablases francés…-comentó más interesada en el balcón que efectivamente miraba hacia la playa, que en la serie de idiomas que podría saber su novio.

A sus espaldas escuchaba a Rick apartando las maletas y bolsas de mano al lado de uno de los armarios. La habitación en sí era espaciosa, pintada en colores claros, muy cercanas al blanco inmaculado. Para ella, rezumaba una pureza demasiado impropia en ellos dos, pero le gustaba. La diferencia entre las paredes, el suelo y el techo, era que éstos dos últimos compartían material, puesto que ambos estaban hechos de madera.

-Improviso.-bromeó Rick.-Bajo a por lo que queda.

-Vale.

Se detuvo en la puerta antes de desaparecer de nuevo por las escaleras. La silueta de Kate estaba bañada por las sombras del atardecer procedentes del Atlántico. Le daba la espalda, algo que habría disfrutado si la gabardina no le hubiese tapado el trasero, y miraba concentrada la chimenea a los pies de la inmensa cama de matrimonio. Por último, ignorando que Rick espiaba sus movimientos abrió la puerta acristalada del balcón y terminó apoyándose en la barandilla. El aire arremolinó su pelo, a lo que ella frunció el ceño y sonrió de forma febril, pero para entonces Rick ya no estaba allí.

* * *

Esa primera noche habían decidido comprar comida a domicilio gracias a la escasez de alimentos en la nevera. Rick supuso que Jameson llevaría tiempo sin visitar la casa, aunque se encontrase en perfecto estado. De otra forma, las despensas estarían repletas de comida, al igual que las alacenas. Habían conseguido encontrar los controles de calefacción, luz, y agua en el despacho subterráneo del periodista, ubicado debajo de la escalera. Kate se había fascinado con la cantidad de estanterías repletas de libros, la enorme televisión completa con un fantástico equipo de audio, la PlayStation3 presidiendo uno de los muebles bajos o el futbolín.

-Es más niño él que Elliot.-había comentado Rick haciéndose con el panel de mandos, a un lado de la pared.

No recordaba las innumerables veces que había jugado en esos sofás en compañía de su hermano, incluso de Nikki cuando su sobrino no había nacido aún. Siempre se había sentido un tanto desplazo dentro de la relación de Jameson y su cuñada, a raíz de la muerte de Kyra, el hecho de verlos compartir momentos de esa clase le había entristecido debajo de su faceta superficial. Él sentía en silencio, al revés del mundo. Ahora, con Kate tumbada a su lado, mirando al techo y acariciando la palma de su mano había vuelto en sí mismo, algo que pensaba que no volvería a suceder.

Hablaban de lo poco elegante que había sido su cena en comparación con la mansión, colando entre líneas alguna broma por parte de Kate o suya, de las partes favoritas de la casa para la futura abogada, las cuales habían resultado ser el comedor y el misterioso despacho de su actual cuñado y de todo lo que él había querido enseñarle en ese primer día, pero el hecho de haber llegado tarde no se lo había permitido. Ella había olvidado el momento de confusión al llegar, y al parecer Rick también.

-Ya que hoy no he podido enseñarte mis lugares por aquí, te los enseñaré mañana.-su cuerpo se amoldaba a la perfección en ese colchón de látex, haciéndole suspirar de placer después de haberse pasado la tarde de arriba abajo, cargado con maletas y paseando a su novia por la casa sin dejarse un azulejo sin pisar.

-Me da miedo qué quieres enseñarme.-respondió ella con los ojos cerrados.

El calor de la chimenea comenzaba a ascender por sus piernas lentamente. A pesar de los menos cuatro grados que harían fuera y de los copos de nieve surcando el cristal del balcón, estaba vestida con un simple pijama de franela rosa y morado, pero era suficiente allí dentro. Incluso notaba que parte de su cintura quedaba al descubierto y su tatuaje asomaba debajo del bajo de la camiseta.

-Quiero que entiendas mi forma de ser.-Rick giró sobre su propio cuerpo hasta ponerse de lado. A diferencia de ella, él no llevaba camiseta, solo unos pantalones grises de chándal y unos bóxers. Si no hubiese regulado la temperatura de la chimenea con el mando, en ese momento estaría con un anorak e incapaz de moverse por no perder calor. Una de las ventajas de las casas de lujo, la calefacción adecuada.

-¿Y qué tienen que ver eso con tu forma de ser?

Rick acomodó la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. La vio sonreír aún con los ojos cerrados. Estaba preciosa con la luz proveniente de la chimenea, la cual creaba un juego de sombras sobre su rostro relajado y libre de maquillaje. Olía a cerezas, no obstante él ya lo sabía.

-Más de lo que piensas.

-¿Vas a llevarme a un puticlub?-abrió los ojos para mirarlo de forma lasciva.

Richard Castle rio en voz alta como tantas veces llevaba haciendo ese día. Kate era la persona que más conseguía producir carcajadas en su garganta, hacerle sonreír cuando esa tarea estaba destinada hacia Elliot o su madre, y hacer que pensase que al fin y al cabo, no era un mal hombre cómo él pensaba.

-He de decirte que no te alejas mucho.-el ceño fruncido de la chica junto a su expresión terriblemente desconcertada le produjo una nueva risotada.

-Me das miedo.

-Debería.

-Tiemblo.-bromeó ella.

Sus dedos dibujaban líneas desorientadas por la espalda desnuda de Rick. Ese tipo de momentos era los que adoraba, los que le hacían pensar que un futuro al lado de Rick tenía sentido, los que solo existían ellos dos y el mundo podría desaparecer que no les importaba.

-Sé que preguntándote esto voy en contra de mis propios principios-comenzó a decir de repente-y por eso voy a dejar que me hagas tú también una pregunta del mismo calibre.-se acomodó mejor a su lado con el objetivo de poder mirarla a los ojos a la vez que hablaba.-¿Qué he dicho antes que haya podido molestarte?

Kate suspiró en voz baja. No parecía muy dispuesta a explicar sus sentimientos, menos aún después de ver cómo él se había cerrado siempre cuando era ella quién formulaba las preguntas.

-Lo siento, pero no es justo.

-¿El qué?

-Que yo tenga que hablar y tú no seas capaz de decir nada.

Entonces Rick entendió qué era lo que sentía Kate cada vez que intentaba saber más sobre su historia. La sensación de querer protegerle del exterior, de todo lo que había sufrido hasta el día en el que estaban. El amor.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras, responderé antes que tú.

En los ojos almendrados de la joven destelló un brillo curioso, pero a la vez interesado. Dobló su cuerpo de la misma forma que Rick y apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, la cual se mantenía firme gracias a la sujeción que le proporcionaba el codo clavado en la cama.

-¿A quién perdiste?-respondió al cabo de unos minutos de haber estado planteándose una pregunta jugosa.

El agente del FBI se mordió el labio inferior, evocando la pequeña conversación que habían mantenido en el recibidor esa misma tarde. Si hubiese sido otra persona, tal vez el trato habría quedado anulado. Él no hablaba de Kyra con nadie que no fuese su madre, o a veces consigo mismo cuando la echaba de menos el peso del recuerdo se apoderaba de él. No obstante, ahí, con la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente mirándolo de esa forma tan suya, se sintió en tierra firme.

-A mi mujer.

-¿Estabas casado?-Kate sintió un nudo presionando su garganta. Sabía que su boca se había abierto por la inercia del momento, por la confesión que en su vida habría pensado escuchar.

Ni de lejos podía ver a Rick cómo un hombre casado. Mucho menos como un viudo.

-Sí.-frunció el ceño, obligándose a no desmoronarse allí mismo, delante de Kate.

Las ganas de llorar aparecieron sin ser llamadas. A esas alturas sus ojos habrían cambiado de tono, ese tan claro que adquirían según sus emociones más profundas lo ordenaban. Kate, sin embargo veía a un niño indefenso mirándola con las lágrimas aprisionadas en el pecho.

-Lo siento.

Como un buen recurso ante ese tipo de situaciones, se pegó a su cuerpo en su totalidad y lo abrazó rodeando su cuello en el proceso. Besó repetidas veces su mejilla, en silencio. Rick respiraba con dificultad contra su oreja. Notaba su pecho ascender y descender irregularmente cerca del suyo, al igual que supo que había comenzado a llorar cuando la piel de su hombro comenzó a humedecerse.

Gracias a Dios ella nunca había sufrido algo así, ni había tenido que cargar con ello durante el tiempo que podría haber estado Rick guardándoselo para él. No se imaginaba el dolor que consumía al agente, y por nada del mundo querría saberlo pues eso suponía perderle a él.

-No sé por qué mierda lloro.-lo escuchó susurrar.

-Porque te duele.-limpió una de sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

El azul cristalino de sus ojos estaba rodeado por una ligera capa rojiza producto de la irritación causada por las lágrimas. Indefenso. Así se sentía. Y así podía verlo ella. El miedo que mantenía día a día a raya había escapado de su alcance.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Eso ya son dos preguntas.-sonrió él en medio de ese mal trago.-Un accidente de coche.-musitó instantes después de que Kate hubiese acariciado sus labios con los suyos mientras daba cariñosas atenciones a su pelo.

-Yo no podría soportar perderte.-Rick cerró los ojos. Había decidido ignorar esa voz que solía repetirle cuánto estaba fallándole a Kyra al mirar a Kate de esa forma, al quererla de esa forma o al amarla de esa forma.

-Créeme, yo tampoco.-acercó su nariz a la suya, buscando una caricia intima, tierna y que transmitiese todo los que los besos que estaba dándole no terminaban de decir.

¿Qué pasaba si ahora la quería a ella? ¿No habría tenido condena suficiente que odiarse a sí mismo en vano todos esos años? Si hubiese muerto él en ese accidente, desde dondequiera que estuviese, habría querido lo mejor para Kyra, aunque eso supusiera verla enamorada de otro. Era hora de empezar a vivir sin tener un peso en los pies hundiéndole constantemente.

-No ha sido nada que hayas dicho.-toqueteó la oreja de Rick con el fin de darse la valentía de continuar.-Es algo parecido a lo tuyo.

-No hace falta que me lo digas porque yo me haya sincerado.-absorbió su labio inferior. Ya estaban hinchados y rojos, de esa manera que tanto le gustaba.

-Cuando has dicho que me lo harías como si fuese mi primera vez no he podido evitar acordarme de lo que pasó ese día.-consiguió una mirada oscurecida de Rick que luego supo cuan cargada de rabia se encontraba.-Mi novio era torpe y no muy buen chico, la verdad. Todas las veces que lo intentábamos no solo me hacía daño, sino que también era culpa mía.

-No era culpa tuya.-negó él al instante sintiendo la sangre ardiendo en el interior de sus venas. Kate le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Para él la torpe era yo, y además como excusa iba tratándome cada vez peor hasta que supe que se acostaba con otras porque "yo no era lo suficientemente buena". Me hizo sentir insegura.-al inicio del relato pensó que rompería a llorar de un momento a otro, pero se sorprendió a sí misma al mantenerse indiferente. Tal vez fuese el efecto de tener a Rick a escasos centímetros y su aura de protección.

-Un hombre debe conocer los límites de su mujer. Hasta dónde llegar y parar si le hace daño porque en ese sentido no sois como nosotros. Y siendo la primera vez aún con más razón debía ir con cuidado.-había cerrado los puños tras la espalda de Kate, furioso con ese imbécil. Porque ese tipo de hombres eran los que daban vida a los asquerosos estereotipos que juzgaban a los demás.-Yo lo habría hecho queriéndote.

Ella ladeó la cabeza mirándolo con todo el amor que era capaz de expresar. Él era el primer chico que conocía su historia, y el segundo que había conseguido hacerle el amor sin que ella hubiese reaccionado mal. Sea como fuere, su primer orgasmo real se lo debía a él.

-¿Cómo?

Algo se encendió dentro del cerebro del agente. Algo que después Kate agradecería y haría que lo quisiese más si eso hubiera sido posible.

-No voy a ser el primero, pero voy a darte una _"falsa primera vez"_ que nadie podría darte, cariño.

Dicho esto se apoderó de su boca al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se ponía sobre el suyo y jugaba a hacerla gemir en voz alta.

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo..._

_"-En este sitio podrían follarte dónde quisiesen, sin preguntarte cómo. Simplemente lo harían.-disfrutó con la mirada aterrada que le lanzó la chica."_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Con diferencia, y perdón por la expresión, este es el polvo que mejor he escrito en todo lo que llevo en FanFiction, y no sólo por la descripción en sí, sino por la largaria y los días que me ha llevado completarlo para que estuviese perfecto. Por eso necesito que deis vuestra opinión más que nunca AJJJAJAJAJAAJ. **_

_**No me matéis mucho por el adelanto del próximo, ¿okay? :') Y bueno, como siempre gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de todo, leyendo. **_

_**Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a una de mis chicas, en especial Claudia, para subirle los ánimos puesto que lo necesita un poco :( Te quiero :***_

_**Y a los demás, un beso a todos! Disfrutad!:***_

* * *

**Capítulo 24. "Huellas en la piel."**

La piel de Kate ardía debajo de sus labios, y no solo eso, sino que también podía sentir su sangre hirviendo furiosa en el interior de sus palpitantes venas. Nunca en la vida podría comparar la música que producían los gemidos entrecortados de la chica cerca de su oreja, o su forma de respirar ahogadamente temiendo que el oxígeno se evaporara de sus pulmones gracias a sus caricias, con su colección de discos. Era algo incompatible. Dos cosas que daban sentido a su vida, pero si hubiese tenido que decantarse por una, habría elegido la boca de ella cómo mejor reproductor. Mientras se deleitaba acariciando cada porción de su cuello, ya fuese humedeciéndolo con la lengua o dibujando manchitas con sus labios, su dedo gordo trazaba una senda sobre el labio inferior de la joven. De izquierda a derecha, repetidas veces.

Él sentía el propio deseo gritando en voz alta dentro de su estómago. Sabía que su temperatura corporal rozaría los mismos grados que la de Kate, puesto que aunque ella siguiese llevando la camiseta del pijama, Rick estaba desnudo de cintura hacia arriba. Además, sus mejillas parecían estar a punto de estallar de lo rojas que estaban.

-Cualquiera sabe que el primer paso es excitar a la chica.-habló en voz baja, sin embargo escuchó su voz más ronca y áspera de lo normal. Sonrió cuando Kate le miró a los ojos. Lo que algún día habían sido dos iris almendrados, ahora eran dos esferas negras brillantes por el resplandor de la chimenea. El fuego creaba un juego de luces encima de su rostro, dónde las sombras bailaban una danza extraña.- ¿Alguna vez te han…?-juntó sus labios con los de ella.

No había sido consciente del camino que habían recorrido sus dedos hasta llegar a los mechones de pelo de Kate. No obstante tampoco quería apartarlos de allí. Era la textura de su pelo mezclado con el aroma a cerezas que desprendía su cuerpo lo que conseguía robarle el aliento en todo momento. Notó la hinchazón en los labios de la susodicha una vez se movieron pegados a los suyos, en un intento de atraparse el uno al otro sin distancia alguna que les separara.

-¿Me han...?

-Estimulado con la boca.-la garganta de Kate se movió con dificultad cuando intentó tragar y algo se lo impidió. Su reacción no sorprendió mucho al agente, quién por dentro esperaba que fuese tal y como él quería. Simplemente verla abriendo mucho los ojos y aferrarse por instinto a su antebrazo le pareció tierno.-Veo que no.-ocultar su risa fue complicado.

-No es gracioso…-respondió ella con su característico ceño fruncido.

El hecho de que Rick le preguntase eso, una cosa tan íntima como personal, y que su respuesta hubiese sido negativa, solo había causado un cierto nerviosismo en la situación. Para ella el hecho de abrirse de esa manera ante él significaba mucho más que una simple confesión divertida. Pero, de alguna forma, el agente era consciente de ello e intentaba que fuese lo más efímero posible. Su enorme cuerpo cayó de repente sobre el suyo, cosa que produjo una fricción sensual entre su sexo y el abultado bóxer de Rick.

Deseó abrir las piernas con el objetivo de dejarlo reposar ahí dentro, acogido por todo su cuerpo sin excepciones. Sin embargo se quedó con las ganas. Él había comenzado a mover su cintura hacia delante y hacia atrás de la forma más erótica posible. Una combinación de su pelvis chocando cerca de su clítoris cubierto por el tanga y de su boca abriendo y cerrándose al contacto de la suya. La lengua de Rick era cálida, familiar, sensual y excitante. Experta en recrear direcciones sin sentido hasta conseguir alcanzar la de Kate. Cuando conseguía lo que quería, la lamía de manera lánguida al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaban desde las puntas de su pelo castaño claro, pasando por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cintura. La retenía aprisionada entre el colchón y su torso, obligándola a sufrir la peor tortura del mundo: el querer y no poder.

-¿Te duele la muñeca?-susurró tentadoramente cerca de su boca. Echó un vistazo rápido a sus brazos, sin rastro alguno de la escayola que había estado llevando semanas atrás. El médico consideró retirarla, al igual que los puntos de su ceja y su boca, de los que no quedaban más que simples marcas blanquecinas como si se tratasen de un recuerdo.

-Ya no.

-Mejor.

Rick continuó frotándose de esa forma tan deliciosa contra el Monte de Venus de la futura abogada. Kate se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras trataba de no volverse loca con sus movimientos, si él habría bailado en otro tiempo algún baile latino, pues nadie era capaz de realizar ese tipo de oscilaciones con la cintura sin haber aprendido antes. En una de esas sacudidas, sintió su enorme erección presionar en el punto exacto dónde sus piernas se unían y el cuerpo de él se paralizaba.

-Oh dioossss…-exhaló Kate justo cuando los dientes de Rick se hincaron con fuerza en la parte trasera de su cuello. Alzó las caderas como acto reflejo, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Si a él le molestó que le clavase las uñas en la espalda, no se quejó, al contrario, apretó uno de sus pechos por encima de la franela con fuerza.

-¿Te he dicho ya que me encantas?-ronroneó en su oreja.

Desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su camiseta, ayudado solo de su mano derecha, puesto que su mirada continuaba clavada en la suave piel de su mandíbula. Kate parecía ejercer el poder de un imán sobre sus labios. No podía dejar de besarlos, de cualquier forma. Inundando su sensual boca con su lengua, desgastando solo sus labios o mordiéndolos en un juego perverso y a la vez romántico.

-Pocas veces.-Kate le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos.

La boca de Rick se veía ligeramente hinchada, producto de sus besos. Le encantaba la forma en la que éstos enrojecían, pues sabía que era ella quién creaba esas reacciones fisiológicas en su cuerpo. Era una parte de sí misma grabada en su expresión. Pero, dejando eso de lado, ¿qué tenían sus ojos que la habían enamorado desde el primer momento? A pesar de los meses de relación que llevaban juntos, aún no había encontrado respuesta a esa simple pregunta.

-Hay algo que sé que no te digo mucho…-dirigió su mirada de nuevo a los labios entreabiertos.

La camiseta del pijama había quedado abierta para él. Podía ver una franja de piel bronceada que iba desde la garganta de Kate hasta su ombligo. Sonrió de lado al ver que su adorado piercing lucía bola nueva, esta vez color negro, a juego con su sujetador, el cuál asomaba también por la franela. Siempre había pensado lo erótico que podía llegar a ser la tela de encaje en la lencería, y aún más estaba de acuerdo cuando Kate se había desnudado para él todas esas veces.

-¿El qué?

-Que te quiero.

-¿Esto forma parte del papel?-preguntó ella dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Deslizó la mano hasta la nuca del agente, y una vez allí acarició los mechones de su pelo un pelín largos. Mientras tanto, el dedo índice de su otra mano subía y bajaba por su pecho en una caricia cariñosa.

-Si te refieres al papel de mi vida…

Kate se estremeció. Los dedos de Rick indagaban debajo de la camiseta, queriendo tocar cualquier cosa que se interpusiese entre ellos y su piel. El relieve de su tatuaje parecía todo un misterio para él, puesto que siempre que tenía la oportunidad lo tocaba como si no lo hubiese visto antes. Ella nunca comentaba nada al respecto porque en el fondo ese gesto resonaba directamente en su corazón.

-Yo también te quiero, y la verdad, no sé en qué momento decidiste ser tan cariñoso con lo frío que eras.-lo acercó más a su cuerpo, haciéndole ver que se trataba de un comentario sin malas intenciones. Rick frunció el ceño, pero no se tensó. Ya no le incomodaba mostrarse tal y como era delante de ella. Después de mucho tiempo se sentía libre.

-Que haya cambiado contigo no significa que siga siendo el mismo capullo egocéntrico con los demás.-le susurró antes de tirar de su labio inferior con los dientes. Escuchó el gemido de Kate ahogado dentro de su propia boca y creyó perder los estribos por unas milésimas de segundo.

Entre húmedos besos logró deshacerse al fin de la camiseta de franela. De esa forma los pechos de la joven se veían aún más prominentes dentro del sujetador. Redondos y turgentes. Cabían a la perfección en la palma de la mano, lo tenía más que comprobado. Sin embargo quiso probarlos una vez más. Una sola mirada bastó para que Kate se incorporase un poco y que él rodeara su espalda con sus manos hasta rozar el cierre metálico. La liberación de no sentir nada presionando su pecho duró poco. Rick comenzó a dar atenciones a sus extrañamente hinchados pechos, primero con sus manos, apretándolos hasta que Kate suspiraba y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Seguido de esto, retorcía sus pezones entre su índice y su pulgar. Le excitaba el hecho de sentirlos duros al tacto, pues eso solo le indicaba el placer que inundaba sus terminaciones nerviosas. El cuerpo de la joven se removía bajo el suyo amenazando a su enorme erección con terminar corriéndose sobre la tela de los bóxers.

-Rick ten cuidado, me duelen.-siseó ella pegada a sus labios.

Redujo la presión en ellos al instante. Él ya había notado una leve hinchazón en ellos cuando le había abierto la camiseta y casi se salían del sujetador de encaje. Una vez le preguntaron si prefería pechos o traseros, una típica pregunta dentro de los hombres del FBI, al igual que las mujeres comparaban traseros, sus amigos hacían ese tipo de preguntas. En ese momento no había sabido muy bien qué contestar, pues las dos cosas eran igual de apetecibles. No obstante mirando bien el pecho de Kate ahí sintió unas ganas de enterrar el rostro en él mientras sus manos masajeaban sus nalgas. ¿Para qué elegir uno pudiendo tener dos?

-¿Tiene que bajarte la regla?-preguntó él haciendo suaves círculos con el dedo encima de una de sus aréolas. La vio fruncir el ceño.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas y media desde lo sucedido con Scott, y ella estaba convencida de que sobre esos días debía haberle bajado. Sin embargo una vez había escuchado que el estrés postraumático podía llegar a irregularizar cualquier proceso biológico, por eso no se había preocupado. No hasta ese momento.

-Supongo, sino no estarían hinchadas.-bajó la vista a sus abultadas amigas. Cierto era que nunca antes la había visto tan hinchadas, pero la regla era capaz de todo. Tal vez había producido más estrógenos y progesterona de lo habitual y no había nada extraño en todo aquello.

-¿Estás segura?-Rick había notado el desconcierto tras sus ojos mientras ella pensaba la respuesta. Por nada en el mundo pensaba que pudiese estar embarazada. Él había usado preservativo en todo momento. Y si hubiese un pequeño porcentaje en esa posibilidad, no sabría cómo reaccionar ante ella. No, no podría afrontar eso.

-Creo que con todo lo de Scott mi cuerpo ha estado… ya sabes.

Rick asintió en silencio, un tanto aliviado con esa nueva explicación. Decidió alejar esa clase de pensamientos de su cabeza. Ahora solo necesitaba sentirla a ella cerca de su cuerpo, hacerle el amor como nunca antes se lo habían hecho y robarle el aliento una noche más.

La camiseta de franela terminó deslizándose por el lado de la cama hasta caer al suelo, encima de la moqueta. No tardó mucho en seguirle el sujetador negro, el cual alcanzó un par de centímetros más de superficie. Kate retenía profundos gemidos dentro de su boca ante la imagen de Rick absorbiendo sus pechos uno a uno. Su lengua abarcaba toda la aréola enrojecida de sus pezones. Era frustrante, puesto que la sensación cálida de su aliento chocando con la irritación de éstos se mezclaba en una vorágine de ardiente deseo oculto.

-Mmmmmmm…-susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Las manos le sudaban, aferradas a la funda de la almohada. No había sido consciente de que Rick se había encargado de separarle aún más las piernas, hasta que no sintió sus labios yendo y viniendo por la cara interna de su muslo. Y a pesar de estar haciéndolo por encima del pantalón de pijama, lo sentía contra su carne. Por un momento quiso cerrarlas. La cercanía de la boca del agente en de la zona más sensible de su cuerpo no era nada bueno. Menos aún si la barba incipiente de éste acariciaba todo a su paso. Lo escuchó reír entre dientes una vez hubo alzado la cadera a su encuentro inevitablemente. Ella no controlaba ese tipo de movimientos involuntarios.

-Haz lo que acabas de hacer para que pueda quitarte esto.-dijo Rick agarrando la goma elástica del pantalón con los dientes. Kate obedeció sin objetar nada. Eso solo alentó al hombre que tenía entre las piernas a deshacerse de esa penúltima pieza de ropa y tirarla tras su espalda, un poco indiferente de dónde cayese.-Creo que este tanga va a hacer que me dé un infarto.

Kate masculló una risita divertida. La verdad era que había elegido un buen conjunto de ropa interior. Uno de sus favoritos y a la vez más sexys y provocativos. Consistía en el sujetador que Rick ya había arrebatado de su cuerpo y ese tanga de la misma costura, solo que no se trataba del típico tanga de línea fina, sino que terminaba por recortarse a la parte media de sus nalgas para después internase entre ellas.

El agente del FBI repasó el contorno de éste con los dedos, provocando algún que otro escalofrío en el cuerpo de la joven si se salía del recorrido y acariciaba parte de su piel.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor que puedes regalarle a una mujer?-no evitó el contacto visual cuando volvió a la carga con sus particulares besos húmedos sobre su abdomen plano.

-¿Un orgasmo?-gimió ella ahogadamente.

-Noto la desesperación en su voz Señorita Beckett.-bromeó él.

No importaba el tiempo que hubiese pasado desde la primera vez que pudo sentir la desnudez de ella fundiéndose con la suya en un mismo cuerpo. Continuaba oliendo a esa fragancia de cerezas y frutas silvestres, que más bien parecía una colonia afrodisiaca. ¿Por qué? Porque el simple hecho de olerla provocaba una odiosa erección en sus pantalones.

Kate necesitaba que le arrancase de un tirón el tanga, metiese la cabeza en la zona que quedase al descubierto y que hiciese lo que quisiera con ella, pero imploraba un descanso de esa tortura. En silencio, claro.

-Te odio.-sus palabras flotaron entre los dos. Rick hizo caso omiso de ellas, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado en deslizar la última barrera que le separaba de su cuerpo a través de sus hermosas piernas.

-¿Tu ex novio hacía esto?-Kate vio un destello pervertido en sus ojos extrañamente oscuros antes de que empezase con su cometido.

Primero vino su dedo índice, tanteando el terreno de su expuesto sexo. Recorrió sus labios mayores, de arriba abajo, haciéndola enrojecer. No por estar haciendo eso de manera tan íntima, sino porque tenía la mirada fija en ella en cada movimiento.

-No.-jadeó. Con torpeza, puesto que su fuerza parecía haberse evaporado, consiguió incorporarse apoyándose en sus antebrazos.

-Estás muy mojada.-resaltó el cuantitativo arqueando sus perfectas cejas depiladas y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa ladeada.

Kate era una buena receptora de sensaciones. Pocas veces había dado con una mujer que absorbiese de esa forma las caricias de cualquier persona sobre su piel, incluso a Kyra le hacía falta un poco más de incentivo para excitarse. Pero ella era ella, y Kate era Kate.

-Eso es buena señal.-Kate se permitió reír. Desde ahí podía ver sus pechos excitados, irguiéndose como lo estaba ella, deseosos de recibir nuevas caricias. Su diversión duró poco.

-Buena señal es esto.-la joven se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al ver a Rick agarrar su enorme miembro, pegado al interior de sus bóxers negros y acercarlo a su propia mano. Ella lo miró aguantando la respiración, pero terminó apretándolo allí dónde él le indicaba.

Esa vez fue turno del agente echar la cabeza hacia atrás, envuelto por el hormigueo que producía la mano de Kate masturbándolo por encima. Era una de esas veces en las que sospechaba que el abismo se acercaba más rápido de lo normal. Sin embargo todavía no podía terminar, debería esperar un poco más. Solo un poco.

-Y que lo dudes.-susurró ella un tanto decepcionada cuando él apartó su miembro de su alcance.

-En la primera vez lo que más cuenta es estimularos a vosotras porque nosotros nos encendemos más rápido que un mechero.-al escuchar sus palabras supo que el momento estaba cerca. No obstante lo confirmó una vez él se hubo arrodillado entre sus piernas para después tumbarse en su plenitud. Observó que sus labios carnosos estaban más excitados de lo normal, y un pensamiento lascivo cruzó su cabeza. El poder sentirlos besando más allá de su ombligo…-¿Alguna vez te has masturbado?

Kate salió de su ensoñación al instante. Lo miró ceñuda, pensando que era imposible que acabase de preguntarle eso.

-Bueno…-¿debía mentirle sobre eso? No era nada malo, más aún cuando se encontraba terriblemente cachonda y el hecho de hacerlo con un hombre no le convencía. Qué demonios, claro que iba a decirlo.-Sí.

-¿Pensando en mí?-ella abrió la boca, pero la cerró a la misma velocidad. Consideró qué era lo que más le molestaba, que él se interesase por su vida sexual o que tuviese razón y que el dueño de sus respiraciones ahogadas siempre hubiese sido él.

-Hablas como si tú nunca te hubieses corrido pensando en mí.

-Pero yo te admito que las mejores pajas de mi vida han sido contigo.-captó la doble intención de esa confesión, obligándola a sonreír. Se refería al día del concierto, cómo no.

-Idiota.

-La última vez no pude hacerte mucho.-antes de hacer nada se aseguró que ella estuviese cien por cien relajada, así que volvió a ascender a su cabeza, le acarició la cara y la dejó reposar en la almohada. Por último se apoderó de su boca una vez más mientras sus dedos viajaban desde su Monte de Venus hasta su clítoris, dónde con dos dedos comenzó a crear pequeños círculos. Quería absorber sus primeros gemidos directamente de su boca, y cuando ya tuvo todo lo que necesitaba, desapareció de sus labios.

-¡Rick!-éste introdujo dos dedos en su interior sin avisar. Las paredes de la chica se adhirieron a ellos, untándolos en un pegajoso y ardiente fluido que él conocía a la perfección. Para otra persona que no admirase ese tipo de reacciones en el cuerpo de una mujer de semejante calibre, le habría parecido una auténtica asquerosidad. Sin embargo, para él era su efecto en ella hecho físico.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron más de lo normal al verla jadear muy seguido, con su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo frenético y cardiaco. La boca de Kate estaba hecha una perfecta O por dónde escapaban guturales gemidos. Varias gotas de sudor perlaban su piel. Él la vio preciosa, así, natural como lo era ella, y se dejó enamorar un poco más.

-Por cierto, no me refería a un orgasmo cuando te he preguntado antes.-Kate ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba demasiado ocupada en no dejarse llevar hacia ese cosquilleo que ya se posaba sobre su excitado clítoris. Su cabeza intentaba concentrarse en sus dos dedos entrando y saliendo de forma desquiciante de su vagina, y de su pulgar presionando ese bulto entre sus piernas que le proporcionaba tal placer.-El mejor regalo es el sexo oral.

Dicho esto se abalanzó sin pensarlo sobre sus labios mayores, mordiéndolos sin consideración alguna. De la garganta de Kate brotó un sonoro quejido lastimero, pero a él no le importó puesto que la delgada línea que separaba el dolor del placer había sido atravesada. La humedad de la chica se hizo más prominente cuando ella tuvo que alzar la cintura por tercera o cuarta vez en ese breve periodo de tiempo. Dejó que su lengua se moviese en todas las direcciones posibles, dando lametazos desde la base de su clítoris hasta el inicio de su abertura.

-Mmmmm, oh dios, ¡sí!-si en algún momento imaginó lo que sería tener a un hombre, lamiendo se esa forma su sexo, no podía compararse a lo que Rick estaba haciendo.

No solo era su boca la que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, sino el contraste áspero de su barba incipiente rozando la carne tierna de su humedad al mismo tiempo que sus labios absorbían su clítoris. Rick sentía que iba a explotar en el mismo orgasmo que Kate, solo de escucharla hacer ese tipo de ruidos cada vez que la poseía con la boca.

-Más alto Kate, aquí nadie puede oírnos.-la alentó él tirando de su botón con los dientes. Allí no existía el dolor, solo la quemazón del deleite no alcanzado. Todo se volvió un juego erótico controlado por el agente del FBI. Ella sabía que cuanto más gritase él estaría más complacido y a la vez le daría el doble de satisfacción.

-Rick no puedo…-sus mejillas se humedecieron a causa de ese torrente nuevo de sensaciones extremas. Nunca había vivido eso.

Levantó la cabeza al notar el llanto en su voz, alarmado. Pensó que realmente le había hecho daño y que no había sido consciente de ello hasta ese momento, pero el rostro de Kate no reflejaba ningún rastro de dolor. Más bien un brillo destellante mezclado con puras lágrimas placenteras.

-Chsss, ya está.-ella lo vio por pocos segundos, demasiado obnubilada por el cese de su éxtasis y a la vez, intentando reponerse de eso aunque no hubiese conseguido terminar. Vio la zona circundante a su boca resplandeciendo por sus fluidos, al haber estado haciendo maravillas ahí abajo. En ese momento supo que no encontraría cosa más sexy en el resto de su vida.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber muy bien dónde dejar caer la cabeza. Su cuerpo no respondía, estaba agotada. Terriblemente cansada y él lo sabía. Escuchó el envoltorio del preservativo rasgándose y supo que estaría colocándoselo en su enorme miembro. El sonido del látex cubriendo la carne era inconfundible.

A los pocos segundos Rick estaba sobre ella, abrazándola mientras la desnudez de los dos volvía a fusionarse una vez más. Su piel también ardía, cosa que siempre le había gustado en ese tipo de ocasionas, sobre todo cuando olía a after shave.

-Podemos parar si quieres.-susurró sobre sus labios.

Ella negó con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Él sonrió enternecido por la mirada tan nueva, tan sensual y tan cariñosa que sus ojos le brindaban. Su cuerpo estaba al máximo de sus facultades, así que no tenía otra alternativa que hacerlo lento.

-Cuando tienes todo tan sumamente excitado y sensible, las penetraciones entran suaves y el mínimo roce con tu clítoris te vuelve loca.-continuaba suspendido sobre su boca. Las manos alrededor de su rostro, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar de sus labios y de su mirada.

-Dijiste que tú no hacías el amor.-respondió ella sorprendiéndolo.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Sus encuentros con mujeres eran ni más ni menos que sexo. Sin preocupaciones. Sin límites. Sin cargas. Sin tener que verse el uno al otro la mañana siguiente y aparentar que querían volver a verse. Sin nada.

-Follar con personas desconocidas no es lo mismo que hacerlo con una persona a la que quieres.-musitó él apartándole un mechón de pelo que iba desde su sien hasta su barbilla.-Ellas no significaban nada para mí.

-Te quiero.-le costó, pero al final pudo alcanzar sus labios. Rick los recibió gustoso, moviéndose al compás de ellos salvo su lengua, que al igual que antes, parecía tener vida propia. Dejó varios besos castos sobre éstos a medida que le susurraba la respuesta que ella ansiaba escuchar: _"-Yo también."_

Comenzó con un suave balanceo de cintura. Delante, atrás. Dentro, fuera. Su erección se sentía jodiblemente bien allí dentro, acogido por sus paredes vaginales. Él tenía razón estaba más que preparada, lubricada y a punto de estallar en un potente orgasmo. Lo sabía por las reacciones de su rostro, la forma en la que cerraba los ojos cuando la penetraba en profundidad y su vagina se contraía alrededor de su polla o las futuras marcas de su espalda gracias a sus uñas clavándose en su carne en cada embestida.

El preservativo no le dejaba mucha ventaja, pero sabía que pronto acabaría. El fuego ardía en su bajo vientre y apretaba sus testículos cargados de semen. Necesitaba derramarse.

-Kate…-jadeó.-Dios, Kate como me encantas.

-Más fuerte.

Usó los brazos de la chica como punto de apoyo para darse más impulso y de esta forma llegar aún más profundo de lo que estaba haciendo. Besó fugazmente los labios enrojecidos de su novia.

-Ah, ah.-sus gemidos entrecortados interrumpieron el beso, sin embargo no le importó. Eso significaba que estaba donde ella quería verlo, bien enterrado dentro de su cuerpo. Embistió varias veces más a la misma intensidad, notando las gotas de sudor dibujando sendas en su sien.

-Vale, Kate eso no…-siseó apretando mucho los dientes cuando ella comenzó a besar su cuello con la misma ímpetu que él solía hacer en el suyo-voy a correrme.

Kate pudo sentir un ligero incremento en el diámetro de su erección después de eso. Comenzaba a hincharse dispuesta a explotar en su interior. Quiso volver a la carga con su cuello, pero él fue más rápido y desvió su cintura unos centímetros más abajo para que su pelvis lograse chocar contra el clítoris de Kate. Con tan solo dos embestidas consiguió tenerla gritando su nombre a pleno pulmón mientras se retorcía en sus brazos y abría las piernas mucho más. Le hubiese gustado no haber usado preservativo para que ella hubiese notado su terrible eyaculación calentando su interior una vez se hubo derramado dentro del látex, entre pesados jadeos sin aliento.

* * *

Rick aferró con fuerza la barandilla de la escalera. De no ser así estaba seguro de que podría haberse caído al verla pisar la madera poco a poco, con esos tacones negros que seguramente la harían parecer varios centímetros más alta de lo que era. Ladeó la cabeza, ascendiendo por sus piernas cubiertas por medias oscuras de lo que sería licra y su corazón sufrió un nuevo ataque cuando alcanzó a ver el liguero que unía éstas a su ropa interior. El vestido era corto, y por suerte o por desgracia no podía ver lo que había debajo de él.

-Ha...Hace frío.-tartamudeó de una manera que a Kate se le antojó como adorable. Sonrió. Había visto la expresión que había ido adquiriendo su rostro a medida que descendía por las escaleras. Lujuria, pasión, excitación… y varios sinónimos de esa clase de palabras.

-Tengo el abrigo colgado ahí.-señaló con la cabeza su Burberry negro pendiendo del perchero. Se dispuso a cogerlo, pero él tenía otras intenciones. La acercó a cuerpo rodeándole la cintura en el proceso con su brazo derecho. Sus labios pintados de rojo eran más que apetecibles. Quería llevarla a uno de sus clubes favoritos, enseñarle quién era en realidad. Su pasado podía verse nítidamente cada vez que entraba en ese local.

-Estás deslumbrante.-susurró besando sus labios repetidas veces. Apretó una de sus nalgas por encima del vestido y la inercia hizo que Kate se frotase con su duro cuerpo. Ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas impregnadas en rímel. Rick era incapaz de dejar de observar sus ojos verdosos. Eran casi tan fascinantes como ella, siempre lo había pensado.

Kate, al igual que él, también se encontraba en una burbuja dónde no podía dejar de pensar cuán perfecto era el hombre que estaba acariciando su trasero en esos momentos y que quería poseer su boca cantidad infinita de veces. El agente del FBI vestía unos pantalones vaqueros informales, zapatos negros brillantes, camisa blanca y la característica americana oscura que nunca podía dejar de lado. Le gustó la forma en la que la tela de la camisa se adhería contra sus pectorales y su contorneado torso.

-Me odio ahora mismo por esto, pero…-se inclinó ligeramente hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja del hombre.-Me pone más tu traje.

A continuación acarició su entrepierna de forma superficial, ganándose una mirada jadeante acompañado de un mordisco en su labio inferior. Ésta se repasó la zona dañada con la lengua y le guiñó el ojo cual experta seductora.

-Vas a matarme.-respondió Rick escuchando su tono de voz más ronco de lo habitual. Al darse la vuelta Kate ya estaba casi enfundada en el abrigo.

-Puedo matarte de mil maneras las veces que quiera.

-Cuanta confianza en sí misma, Señorita Beckett.-le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasase primero.

-Cuanta burla en su tono, Señor Castle.

-Siempre.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

La paredes rojas de aquel sitio le recordaban a la sangre derramándose lentamente en un charco pegajoso. Al menos, solo habían dos de ellas pintadas de ese color, pues el ladrillo parecía más normal en contraste con el resto de la sala. Las luces estaban atenuadas, pero podía observar varios asientos de terciopelo adornando los rincones más alejados de esa primera estancia. Rick había desaparecido de su lado, y el hecho de verse sola en semejante lugar le atemorizaba un poco. No había hecho falta que él le aclarase dónde se encontraban. El simple aspecto íntimo, los adornos de cruces hechas de madera de roble colgando de las paredes, esposas y alguna que otra representación sexual en forma de pintura artística, hablaba por sí solo.

-¿Eres nueva?-una voz desconocida acaricio la parte trasera de su cuello. Una voz varonil que por nada del mundo pertenecía a Rick.

Sus ojos, de un gris azulado, desprendían una enigmática sensación de control sobre ella. Podría tener la edad de Rick, aunque no estaba segura de ello. La misma barba incipiente adornaba su mentón, pero su agente del FBI tenía unos rasgos más preciosos, y era mucho más sexy.

-Sí.-respondió un tanto indecisa. Le costaba tragar saliva, pues la situación era demasiado incómoda para ella. Además, el hecho de estar escuchando a gente en habitaciones contiguas a esa manteniendo sexo, solo hacía de todo eso una tensión más profunda. Esperaba que Rick volviese pronto.

-Te veo muy perdida-lo vio sonreír detrás del vaso de whisky-puedo enseñarte lo mejor que hay por aquí.-ella no era muy buena si de acentos se trataba, pero ese hombre parecía tener algo de ruso.

Sintió una gota de sudor frío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Él había enarcado ambas cejas de forma sugerente. El pensamiento de lo qué podía estar sucediendo en otros puntos del local cruzó su mente después de las intenciones de ese hombre. Confiaba en Rick, no en ese cautivador de ojos grisáceos.

-Puedo apañarme sola.-sonrió abiertamente y algo en su interior le avisó del placer que eso le supuso a su compañero.

-¿Segura?-dio un paso en falso hacia ella en el momento que Rick se aproximaba a las espaldas de Kate. Había estado en la barra pidiendo un par de copas y saludando a los dueños del local sadomasoquista. Sin embargo, cuando se hubo girado y hubo visto que Kate ya no se encontraba sola, había decidido volver a por ella. Y gracias a Dios.

-¿Hay algún problema?-suspiró aliviada al sentir de nuevo el brazo de Rick rodearla con posesión. Incluso se pegó más a él.

-¿Está contigo?-preguntó el ruso haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Miró a Castle de reojo, y su mirada no expresaba amistad alguna.

-Sí.

-Podemos compartirla.-comentó cómo si nada, encogiéndose de hombros. Kate se tensó a su lado. Pudo notar el cambio de respiración en el interior de su pecho. Se volvió irregular.

-Es solo mía. No comparto a mis chicas. Búscate a otra.-escupió el agente del FBI entre dientes. El ruso los miró un momento, totalmente divertido. Dio un último trago a su vaso y desapareció por donde había venido, no sin antes haberle guiñado un ojo a Kate.

-Escucharte decir eso ha sido repugnante y un tanto machista.-Kate se deshizo de su agarre. Rick parecía desconcertado ante esas últimas palabras. Aunque en realidad sí que había sonado como tal.

-En este sitio podrían follarte dónde quisiesen, sin preguntarte cómo. Simplemente lo harían.-disfrutó con la mirada aterrada que le lanzó la chica.

-¿A qué clase de sitio me has traído, Rick?

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo...**_

_"-Lanie, necesito que cuando vuelva a la ciudad me hagas unos análisis.-bordeó la uña del pulgar con los dientes antes de morderla._

_-Kate, ¿estás bien?-la forense notó el terror en la voz de su mejor amiga, cosa que solo hizo que se preocupase._

_-Tengo un retraso de dos semanas y media en la regla...Puede-se llevó la mano a la frente.-Puede que esté embarazada."_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Comenzaré diciendo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en todos los fics que llevo aquí o en cualquier sitio. Nunca habría pensado que llegaría a 7.272 palabras ni de coña, la verdad. Y bueno, quería aclarar que no he podido revisarlo porque no tenía nada de tiempo y seguramente haya más de un fallo, pero perdonadme :( En segundo lugar quería decir que el tema Kyra es muy complicado de expresar porque es muy doloroso y no estoy segura de si he sabido llevarlo bien o no, la verdad. Más aún desde el punto de vista de Rick. Btw, espero que os guste.**_

_**Y antes de que alguien me pregunte, (esto es algo que entenderéis más adelante) sí, es Sandra Bullock y necesitaba meterla en esa escena porque ya la tenía pensada y ella es uno de mis crushes. De todas formas espero que nadie se haya sentido ofendido o algo ante una escena así, porque cada persona es un mundo, mi intención era hacer una escena picante y divertida para abrirle mundo a Kate. Mundo que Rick conoce muy bien. **_

_**Así que esta escena va totalmente dedicada a todas mis amigas del colectivo homosexual a las cuales yo llamo "mis bollos" de la forma más cariñosa posible, y entre ellas me refiero a Sara, Carmen o Ángela, aunque hay muchas más. Y bueno, que las quiero mucho y les dije que algún día les escribiría una escena, pues aquí está. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir aquí un capi más, un beso!:***_

_**PD: Una review nunca viene mal jo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 25. "Enséñame a quererte."**

-Cuando Kyra murió, yo morí con ella.-esperó el contacto visual con los ojos de la chica antes de inclinar el vaso de cristal sobre sus labios. El sabor agrío del whisky le heló la lengua y le produjo una sensación de ardor una vez hubo bajado a lo largo de su garganta.-Era todo lo que tenía. La razón por la que pisaba el suelo por las mañanas, por la que sonreía, por la que vivía.

Si su voz sonaba áspera poco tenía que ver la bebida con la que se estaba deleitando. Era fruto de las emociones que llevaban tanto tiempo retenidas dentro de su cuerpo luchando por escapar de allí. Nunca se había planteado comenzar una nueva vida. Poner una coma a lo que para él había significado un punto final. Volver a enamorarse de una mujer era sinónimo de la palabra imposible, y él creía tenerlo muy claro hasta que ella apareció.

-Estuve unos meses durmiendo despierto.-frunció el ceño. Su mano temblaba apoyada en su muslo mientras aferraba el vaso. Tal vez habría sido mejor si se hubiese inclinado hacia delante y lo hubiese dejado sobre la mesita auxiliar de madera que tenían a la altura de las rodillas. Sin embargo no hizo nada. Se quedó quieto, viendo la reacción que producía su cuerpo cada vez que intentaba hablar de su difunta mujer reproducida en el movimiento irregular del líquido ambarino.-Por esa época tenía unos veintipocos. Nos casamos jóvenes.-sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

Para Rick, los recuerdos eran esenciales en ese tipo de ocasiones, cuando una persona no estaba, ni nunca volvería a estarlo. Lo único que podía mantenerla viva era eso. Los recuerdos. Los momentos. Algo que nada ni nadie podría borrar de su mente pasase lo que pasase.

Suspiró.

-Trabajaba en la doce como inspector de homicidios, con Javi.-abrió un poco los ojos, enarcando de la misma forma las cejas.-Dios, Javi fue quién mejor supo ayudarme en esa época además de mi madre, de Jamie o Nikki.

Kate lo escuchaba apoyada en el sofá de cuero rojo y negro. Tenía la cabeza orientada hacia el rostro de Rick, mientras que su cuerpo permanecía recto, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Después de lo sucedido con ese hombre ruso, le había propuesto refugiarse con ella en uno de los reservados del fondo, cerca de la barra. No eran los únicos compartiendo una conversación en un tono de voz medianamente bajo al mismo tiempo que un pequeño hilo musical creado con las notas musicales salidas de un piano amenizaba la sala. A su alrededor, varias parejas, o al menos eso creía ella que serían, se inclinaban unos sobre otros diciéndose cosas al oído. Alguna vez era consciente de ciertas caricias superficiales que se proporcionaban ajenos a que pudieran ser observados. El rubor en las mejillas, la forma en la que sus respiraciones iban saliendo poco a poco a través de sus labios entreabiertos o las miradas cargadas de lujuria delatarían a cualquier amante en un juego previo.

-¿Te encerraste en ti mismo?-preguntó la joven en un susurro.

Él asintió con un simple movimiento de cabeza. La distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Kate era microscópica. Es más, ella podía rozar el dorso de su mano izquierda en el menor esfuerzo. Por lo tanto su olor era latente, y de alguna manera reconfortante. Antes de ella otras mujeres habían intentado ir más allá en lo que suponía su relación con él. Pasar sus barreras, llegar hasta su corazón, hacerle sentir de nuevo que ese órgano no estaba ahí solo para mandar sangre al cuerpo, sino para sentir. Sin embargo, ninguna había conseguido que esa coraza de hierro se oxidase hasta caer. Ninguna salvo Kate, en ese momento.

-No podía ir a trabajar, me dieron la baja porque a raíz de su muerte cogí una pequeña depresión. Al ver que no podía hacer lo que quería y que ella no estaba a mi lado, no podía conmigo mismo.-los ojos de Kate reflejaron dolor al imaginar cómo de dura podía llegar a ser una situación de esa clase. El sentirse impotente ante todo. Ante su trabajo. Ante sí mismo. Ante la pérdida de su mujer.-Mis días se basaban en dormir, y dormir y dormir más.

Se pasó la mano por la frente. Aunque fuese invisible para Kate, él comenzaba a notar las gotas de sudor frío recorriendo su columna vertebral. La angustia que llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir y que siempre aparecía si tocaba el tema de su pasado más de la cuenta. Quizá esa era una de las razones principales por las que se obligaba a evitar cualquier cosa que le hiciese retroceder en el tiempo.

-Estás temblando.-Kate le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Su rostro estaba lívido, más que de costumbre. Puesto que Rick se caracterizaba por tener una piel terriblemente blanca en contraste con la suya, pero bajo la tenue luz de aquel lugar, ese color parecía cenizo. Cuando se habían sentado allí tras haber pedido su vaso de whisky y un mojito para ella, el cual estaba haciéndose de rogar, no tenía ni idea de los planes de Rick ni su iniciativa de sincerarse así. El simple hecho de dejar de lado su forma de ser para poder explicar su conducta, su historia, su identidad, y que de esa manera ella pudiese comprenderlo, le convertía en un auténtico héroe. A pesar de lo que llevaba dicho, estaba impresionada. Si verlo sufrir así significaba sincerarse, no quería ser partícipe de ello.-No tienes que demostrarme nada. Yo sé cómo eres sin que tengas que decirme nada.

Se arrepentía de todas esas veces en las que la curiosidad había actuado por ella y le había hecho equivocarse con él. Ahora entendía demasiadas cosas.

-No esperabas verme con miedo, ¿verdad?-volvió a darle un trago a su bebida después de verla negar.-Me da miedo revivir toda esta mierda porque no quiero verme en un pozo sin fondo. La última vez me llevó meses poder levantar la cabeza sin temer que nada me la pisase. Volví al trabajo, me centré solo en eso, en lo que me gustaba porque tampoco quería perderlo. Recuperé todo el peso que perdí al no comer. Me entrené. Cerré algunos casos. Incluso hice constantes horas extras, sobre todo en navidades o días especiales que todo el mundo espera pasar en familia.-apretó los ojos cuando Kate entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Si hubiesen estado en medio de una guerra, ella habría sido como un chaleco antibalas que podía protegerle de cualquier cosa. Así se sentía cada vez que estaban cerca el uno del otro, en tierra firme.-En esas fechas mi madre lo celebraba en casa de Jamie si no decidía ir de viaje con sus amigas, mientras que yo trabajaba en comisaría.

Kate repasó el contorno de su garganta con la mirada. Su nuez iba y venía cuando tragaba con dificultad. Ya fuese su propia saliva o el whisky helado. Tal vez, si se hubiese fijado más detenidamente en la piel que surcaba esa zona de su cuello, habría podido notar la forma en la que su pulso vibraba dentro de la carótida. Para ella, el cuello de un hombre, o mejor, la nuez de Adán de éste, era algo erótico y muy sexy.

-¿Por qué te torturabas de esa forma?-Rick abrió la boca dispuesto a contestar, sin embargo uno de los camareros se acercó a ellos llevando el mojito que había pedido Kate hacía varios minutos. La pareja miró al hombre al mismo tiempo que él hacía su tarea, la cual consistía en colocar la bebida en la mesita baja y por supuesto, encima de un irónico posavasos para que la humedad no calase la madera.-Sabes que no fue tu culpa.

Rick le sonrió nostálgico a las profundidades del vaso de cristal, casi vacío a esas alturas. Dentro podrían quedar varios mililitros que acabarían en un último trago. Continuó su explicación cuando Kate se recostó a su lado, esta vez con el mojito entre sus manos. Al principio había pensado que compartir ese tipo de recuerdos, de sentimientos, de vivencias con una persona ajena a su vida, que había aparecido sin ninguna base y había acabado convirtiéndose en uno de sus pilares podría resultar difícil o doloroso. No obstante, estaba resultando ser todo lo contrario. Por millonésima vez, volvió a preguntarse si Kate sería algo bruja.

-Le dije que no lo hiciese.-sus labios formaron una U al revés.-Que no debía conducir en su estado, que sería peligroso.

Esa vez fue Kate quién perdió la respiración momentáneamente. Miró a Rick con la incredulidad reflejada en su rostro. Él asintió, haciéndole saber que había escuchado bien. La situación había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, en todos los sentidos. Desde ahora ya no se trataba de una pérdida normal, sino de una pérdida doble en la que ninguno pudo salvarse. Su estómago estaba hecho un auténtico nudo, contraído hasta lo más interno de su vientre.

-¿Estaba embarazada?-notó la sorpresa en su propia voz.

El duro agente del FBI, ya no era alguien frío incapaz de sentir. De poseer un corazón con el que guiar sus sentimientos. Era un hombre corriente cargando dos muertes impactantes a su espalda sin saber durante años qué hacer con su vida sin considerar que estaba faltándole el respeto a su esposa. No podía entenderlo en toda exactitud, pero sabía que eso no debía ser para nada placentero.

-Siete meses.-dejó el vaso en la mesa. No porque hubiese terminado de beber, sino porque no podía seguir sosteniéndolo si quería enterrar la cabeza entre sus manos. Su voz estaba completamente rota después de todo lo que había ido confesando a su ritmo. Poco a poco, y aun así eso no quitaba la dureza ni el dolor que quería transmitir. Se ahogó con sus propias lágrimas mientras su cuerpo sucumbía a los temblores del llanto incontrolable. Pero lo que más le sorprendía a Kate era la forma sigilosa que tenía de llorar.-Íbamos a ser una familia.-lo escuchó gemir a través de los dedos empapados que sujetaban su rostro.

La joven frunció el ceño, deshaciéndose a su vez de su propia copa. Perder al amor de tu vida, estando embarazada de tu hijo, a dos meses de dar a luz era una de las peores crueldades que la vida podía usar contra ti. Ella siempre había querido conocer la historia del hombre que se lamentaba a su lado en silencio, dejando salir aquello que había mantenido dentro de él tanto tiempo. Siempre le había llamado la atención su carácter, su manera de afrontar la vida, la dureza de su mirada y los secretos que aguardaban tras ésta. El glamour externo de un hombre cansado de vivir sin aparentes razones. Pero las tenía. Y demasiado horribles, además.

-Rick…-internó los dedos en los mechones cortos de su pelo claro, rozando con las uñas su cuero cabelludo en el proceso. Vio cómo su cuerpo se estremecía ante la caricia, no muy segura de saber si se trataba por ella o por una nueva sacudida producida por el llanto.-Me siento fatal viéndote así, por favor, para.-echó un vistazo a la sala queriendo asegurarse de que no eran el centro de atención de nadie. A decir verdad, allí el único centro de atención era uno mismo con la persona que tenía al lado, la melodía a piano mezclada con los gemidos de las habitaciones contiguas y los pensamientos de lo que podría pasar después de pasar un rato charlando. No tenía de qué preocuparse.

-Perdóname a mí.-cerró los ojos de nuevo, ejerciendo presión sobre ellos. Fue inevitable que dos lágrimas paralelas cayesen al hacerlo, sin embargo no le dio importancia. Estaba demasiado ocupado en controlar su respiración sin llegar a tener que toser. El pecho le ardía y sentía los ojos irritados. Parte de la sensación de estar sobrevolando el vacío ayudado por los recuerdos había desaparecido. Esa tensión que nunca conseguía eliminar del todo parecía haberse evaporado al hablar de él, de lo que sentía, de lo que había sufrido, de Kyra. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no la nombraba siquiera delante de su madre? Casi no podía recordarlo.-Me he dejado llevar.

El corazón de Kate se encogió a juego con su estómago cuando Rick abrió los ojos. Lo que había sido blanco alrededor de su iris azul ya no lo era, había quedado sustituido por un tono rojizo digno de la irritación que presentaba. Ella continuo inclinada hacia delante siendo consciente de que él yacía apoyado en su totalidad sobre el respaldo del sofá. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la mirada clavada en el techo inmaculado Rick dejaba que la inercia de sus dientes mordiesen su labio inferior para frenar las lágrimas.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso?-ella lo imitó, colocándose en la misma postura. De la misma forma.

El agente suspiró profundamente. Acto seguido deslizó las palmas de las manos sobre sus muslos con cierto nerviosismo. Esa sería la primera vez que dejaría que alguien opinase de ese tema que guardaba receloso ante los demás. No obstante tenía curiosidad por saber qué ideas tendría Kate ahora que comprendía parte de sí mismo.

-Adelante.-ladeó el cuello como había hecho ella para escucharle y la miró a los ojos. En el fondo, el hecho de verse en la misma posición que Kate con esa sincronización que les caracterizaba le hizo gracia. Había algo dentro de su mirada que le tranquilizaba. Que apaciguaba todo su ser al igual que el efecto de un tranquilizante o un fármaco cuando dormir era imposible.

-Pienso que aunque intentes culpabilizarte de algo que no pudiste evitar, nunca podrás cargar con la culpa porque no es tuya. Creo que me parece suficiente condena no haber sido capaz de rehacer tu vida, de volver a enamorarte por miedo a fallarle.-el ceño de Rick se hizo más profundo al escucharla hablar sobre temas que había decidido no tocar del todo. No obstante ella había sabido adivinar qué pensaba sin la necesidad de decirlo. Tal vez a través de sus gestos. O entre las líneas de sus palabras. Kate era observadora, podía tratarse de eso.-El dolor forma parte de nosotros y ojalá no hubiese sucedido eso y tú pudieses tener la familia que querías y que seguro también habría dado todo por ti. A pesar de que los dos sabemos que entonces no nos habríamos conocido. A pesar de saber que nunca hubiese podido enamorarme de ti. A pesar de todo, si tuviese la decisión en mis manos, te daría la opción de ser feliz. Porque te quiero.-sonrió al ver la incredulidad cruzar los ojos azules del agente, desbaratando cualquier rastro de ceño que surcase la parte superior de sus cejas.-Llevo estos meses queriendo saber qué era eso que ocultabas detrás de la fachada de hombre duro.-colocó su mano sobre la de él en una caricia suave. Pero Rick no se inmutó, estaba perdido en sus ojos.-Puedo asegurarte que en la vida habría pensado que lo que te había hecho cambiar había sido una pérdida tan dolorosa. Pienso en mi o en lo que habría hecho yo y te admiro. Te admiro porque de veras que no habría sabido cómo reaccionar y tú estás aquí, ahora, intentando crear algo conmigo en lo que hemos apostado sin saber.-su mano fue ascendiendo a medida que sus palabras fluían carentes de barreras que le impidiesen hablar.-Siento si en algún momento he invadido tu espacio personal haciendo preguntas fuera de lugar.-cambió su mirada seria por una inocente, cosa que hizo que las comisuras de la boca de Rick se curvaran.-No sé dónde está ella puesto que mis creencias son nulas, pero puedo decir que estará sonriéndote. Orgullosa de haber visto cómo te levantabas con fuerza y no dejabas que nadie te abatiese. Incluso me atrevería a decir que solo quiere que tú seas feliz, da igual como sea, solo que lo seas. Conmigo, con otra mujer o con tu pistola favorita.-para entonces su mano ya acariciaba la mejilla azorada del agente. Apartó con el pulgar una última lágrima diminuta que había salido gracias a sus palabras y dejó que el movimiento circular de la caricia profundizase en todas direcciones.-Podemos ser una historia más o un intento fallido, pero me gustaría que te quedases a comprobarlo.

Rick había enmudecido totalmente. Quería grabar a fuego lento esa escena en su retina, en su cabeza y en todos los lugares del mundo para poder recordarla años después. Él era partidario de buscarle un _"por qué"_ a las cosas, pues cada acción conllevaba detrás una explicación. No podía calcular el tiempo que podría haber estado esperando una razón por la que Kyra hubiese tenido que irse tan pronto. Por la que hubiese tenido que quedarse solo. Allí, en ese mismo momento, pensó que las posibilidades que brindaba la vida podían ser extrañas, al igual que el destino y aunque la respuesta fuese dolorosa, debía decir que tenía sentido. ¿Y si su verdadero fin había sido llegar a ella y no a Kyra? Por mucho que quisiera saberlo, nunca podría hacerlo. Y solo por eso, decidió dejar de lado ese tipo de explicaciones.

-He dejado claro que no quiero irme.-susurró reduciendo la pequeña distancia que separaba su rostro de el de ella.-Eres mi primera vez en mucho tiempo.-los dos rieron en voz baja ante la broma malintencionada y a la vez tierna.-Prefiero disfrutar contigo lo que pueda y tener que preocuparme después.-Kate asintió lentamente, siendo testigo de la aproximación que iban tomando sus labios hasta que acabaron chocando en un beso húmedo.-Te quiero.-repitió varias veces seguidas dejando una serie de besos sencillos encima de su boca.-No tienes ni idea de cuánto. Ni de lo mucho que agradezco que puedas estar para mí cuando siquiera yo sé hacerlo.

-Has demostrado ser algo que llevaba buscando mucho tiempo.-susurró ella.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo no solo sus besos, sino sus palabras y su aliento. Las veces que había pensado en tener un novio estable lo había imaginado como alguien sensato. Maduro. Protector y capaz de dejar de lado el orgullo si de veras la situación lo requería. Porque no necesitaba detalles constantemente que realzasen el amor que sentía por ella. Quería hechos que demostrasen sus palabras. Y Rick cumplía sus expectativas. Aparte de lo que ahora conocía sobra él, cosa que solo le hacía mejor persona.

-No prometo ser el mejor novio del mundo básicamente porque nadie es perfecto y porque yo tengo más oscuridad que luz. Ni podré amarte de la misma forma a la que la amé ella, pero eso no quiere decir que lo haga menos. Te aseguro que eres una de las cosas más importantes que tengo en la vida.-acercó su boca a la suya por milésima vez en esos pocos segundos con ayuda de su mano y volvió a abrir y cerrar su labios contra los suyos. Mantuvieron los besos varios minutos más, de esa manera que tanto les gustaba, lento y pasional. A falta de expresiones para explicarse, besos con los que enamorarse. Ellos eran así.

-Ahora que estás más tranquilo-comenzó a decir la joven apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Rick. Aprovechó el momento en que necesitó coger una bocanada de aire después de habérselo regalado al agente del FBI para hablar-y que la parte mala ha pasado. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué estamos aquí? Más que nada porque el sitio sí que sé lo que es.-Rick río de una forma que Kate solo pudo deducir como sexy ante la ceja arqueada de la chica.

A decir verdad había olvidado que se encontraban en aquel local. Demasiada efusividad al recordar sus tormentos. Él sabía que ese tipo de trance en el que solo eres capaz de concentrarte en los sentimientos que tienes a flor de piel podías llegar a perder la noción del tiempo e incluso la del lugar. Hizo un rápido reconocimiento visual de esa sala principal. Al parecer había ido llegando gente nueva y ocupando los asientos de las otras personas que desparecían ya fuese a las demás estancias o a seguir la fiesta a casa. Las voces superaban la dulce melodía del piano, no más de lo normal, pero lo hacían.

-Vale, quería enseñarte algo. No pienses mal-añadió al ver la expresión ceñuda y a la vez divertida de su rostro.-No aún.-aferró su mano con delicadeza, intentando agarrar su mojito para dárselo. Pues él ya había terminado su bebida, a diferencia de ella.

-¿Vas a llevarme a una sala de torturas sexuales o algo así?-se aventuró a preguntar Kate tras haber bebido un poco de la pajita negra. El sabor de la lima, la menta y el azúcar se había incrustado en su paladar hacía ya buen rato, mientras Rick iba conduciéndola a través de los extraños pasillos.

Allí, las paredes habían dejado de ser rojas. Más bien parecía madera barnizada mezclada con detalles negros, como las molduras del suelo y el techo. En algunas esquinas, reposaban sillones de cuero negros alumbrados por una tenue luz proveniente de un foco de emergencias en lo alto. Kate se preguntaba si aquello estaría allí para las personas que no soportaban lo que fuese que ocurriese dentro de las demás habitaciones o solo para descansar de _"un duro trabajo". _Sus teorías se hicieron más reales cuando cruzaron uno de esos sillones, esta vez ocupado por una mujer pálida, de cabello oscuro que intentaba que su respiración se acompasase a la normalidad. Rick la acercó a su cuerpo y le susurró al oído que al menos, disimulase un poco su curiosidad ante los demás si no quería que nadie le protestase nada. Por lo tanto, desvió la mirada al mismo punto que el agente, a una de las puertas con un letrero que no alcanzaba a ver bien, mientras escuchaba a un segundo hombre acudir al lado de la mujer.

-Eres una cotilla.-bromeó Rick haciendo cómo si estuviese explicándole en qué consistía exactamente la función de su sala.

-Quería saber si la gente viene aquí a descansar o desahogarse.-le dio un codazo cariñoso en las costillas que no produjo daño alguno en el agente.

A sus espaldas, los murmullos de la pareja se fundían con los gemidos guturales que nunca cesaban en aquel maldito lugar. El sentido de la orientación le decía que venían de todas partes, de diferentes personas, hombres o mujeres, pero ella quería prestar atención a la conversación, no al sexo.

-Sabes que si no puedes aguantar tienes una palabra de seguridad.-escucharon susurrar al hombre. Kate reprimió las ganas de darse la vuelta y ver más concretamente de quién se trataba.-En esto se basa todo. En la confianza que una sumisa pone sobre su amo.

Esa vez fue Rick quién tuvo que distraerla agarrando su rostro entre sus manos para darle un buen beso y así impedir que se girase y entablase una discusión con aquel chico. Conocía a la perfección su faceta feminista como para saber que hubiese ido directa a protestar sobre los derechos de la mujer y su integridad al escuchar la palabra "amo". Kate parpadeó confundida ante ese gesto veloz y por qué no, ese beso tan ardiente que había conseguido excitarla en medio de un pasillo, aplacando al mismo tiempo su cólera.

-La llama sumisa y se denomina a sí mismo como amo porque existe una relación sexual en la que la mujer se deja someterse ante cualquier cosa que quiera hacerle el hombre. Es un juego de roles que no disminuye en ningún momento la dignidad de la mujer, ni el amor que se tiene el uno sobre el otro.-explicó éste. A pesar de la belleza de aquella chica que le tenía totalmente cautivado, siempre olvidaba que se trataba de una universitaria de casi veintiún años. Kate no parecía ser tan joven y eso a veces le confundía hasta que lograba acordarse.-No vayas a discutir con nadie porque no sabes del tema.

Ella se relamió el labio inferior, todavía afectada por ese beso. Sin poder evitarlo había llevado sus manos hasta la cintura de Rick, sujetándose allí. Su mirada le transmitía tranquilidad. No quedaba rastro alguno de su habitual arrogancia a la hora de hablar. Esa vez no. Miró un par de segundos sus labios entreabiertos.

-Veo que tú sí que lo dominas.

-Por eso quería traerte aquí.-hinchó sus mejillas con aire. A Kate le pareció adorable aunque tampoco quería demostrárselo. Prefería permanecer con el semblante serio para que no se confiase. Se mantuvieron la mirada el uno al otro en silencio. Rick podía ver qué sucedía detrás de Kate, ya que el ángulo de la joven no era el idóneo para espiar. El chico, o más bien, el "amo", besaba con cariño a la otra mujer. Por primera vez reparó en la escasez de ropa de ambos, pero no le extrañó. Él mismo había participado en alguna sesión, en segundo plano, pero lo había hecho. Sabía cómo acabaría aquello. Y vio que tenía razón cuando él la cargó en brazos en dirección a la habitación de dónde habían salido.-Ya se han ido tus amigos.-posicionó la palma abierta de su mano encima de una de sus nalgas.

-Me da la impresión que has probado todas las salas.-dejó caer ella ladeando la cabeza.

La cercanía del cuerpo de Rick, duro y caliente, su mano acariciándole el culo de esa manera tan erótica, su colonia de hombre y los besos que dejaba aleatoriamente sobre su boca cuando quería tentarla, comenzaban a afectarle de verdad.

-Me faltan algunas.-respondió él en el mismo tono irónico que ella. Aguantaron la risa cuando escucharon una serie de jadeos, gemidos y expresiones del estilo _"ahí", "más fuerte" y "¡dios, cuidado con la boca que me corro!"_ saliendo a través de la puerta que flanqueaba las espaldas de Rick.-Me sorprende que esto te haga gracia y no te asuste.

-Que tengas unos gustos sexuales diferentes a los míos no debería asustarme.-hizo una mueca con las cejas, medio alzándolas medio frunciéndolas.-Mientras que solo lo hagas conmigo…-el agente dejó caer su peso contra la puerta mientras suspiraba de placer. Kate mordía la parte baja de su cuello, cerca de la clavícula. Uno de los lugares más sensibles de su cuerpo después de su amigo al sur.

-Podemos usar una habitación si quieres.-rio éste de forma ronca a causa de esa tortura sensual. La sintió sonreír sobre su piel, algo que actuó como incentivo para que apretase su nalga con fuerza.-Son higiénicas.-arqueó sus cejas rápidamente, consiguiendo que al fin se riese.

-En tu vida.

-Me pones cuando te haces la dura.-la abrazó con dulzura. Ella le correspondió entrelazando los brazos detrás de su cuello y regalándole algún beso.

-Creía que habías dicho "me la pones dura".-de la garganta de Rick salieron unas sonoras carcajadas que rebotaron por todos los pasillos. Ella lo imitó, pues aunque él no riese de esa forma constantemente cuando lo hacía era pegadizo y gracioso.

-Eso también.

Si alguien le hubiese advertido de lo que unos ojos o una mirada eran capaces de hacer, no habría hecho caso de ello. Lo habría tomado como una tontería propia de las personas enamoradas, pero a fin de cuentas habría terminado por darle la razón tras conocer al hombre que le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Al hombre que con una simple sonrisa acompañada de su mirada de cachorrito abandonado, que pocas veces usaba, lograba desamarla en su totalidad. Y justo ahí no estaba desarmándola, estaba volviéndola loca.

-No he tenido relaciones serias antes de ti y después de Kyra.-dijo de repente.-Alguien, en una fiesta mencionó uno de estos sitios. Aquí la gran mayoría de las personas vienen a tener sexo sin compromiso, a pasarlo bien sin tener que preocuparse del nombre de la otra persona al día siguiente, solo a disfrutar. Y yo estuve varios años así. Un día con una, otro con otras-resaltó el plural-y otro con otra diferente. De cualquier forma. Y sí, he compartido estas habitaciones con hombres y mujeres.-Kate se alarmó un tanto al escuchar la palabra hombre y compartir habitación en una misma frase.-No me mires así, yo no follo con tíos. Pero sí que he estado en, bueno,-se rascó la nuca un tanto nervioso. Se le hacía un tanto difícil hablar de sus experiencias allí con ella sin que sus mejillas adquiriesen ese tono rojizo.-otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

Rick rodó los ojos, pasándose una de sus manos por la frente.

-Pues orgías, gang-bangs, bukakes y este estilo de cosas que no quiero repetir.-le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que poco le importó a ella. Estaba abstraída de cualquier cosa que no fuese eso que acababa de decir Rick.-Así que vámonos hacia allí que hay una especie de discoteca y olvida lo que hemos hablado.

-¿Van a meterme mano si voy?

-Querrán.-sonrió de una manera secreta.-Pero estando yo delante no van a hacerte nada, te lo aseguro.

Kate dudó un par de segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y asentir.

* * *

Llevaba el suficiente tiempo bailando, girando, riendo y bebiendo como para comenzar a sentir el mareo apoderándose poco a poco de su cordura. Sin embargo le era imposible dejar de hacerlo. Se sentía genial allí dentro, acogida por los enormes brazos de Rick, con la calefacción encendida y su rostro ardiendo ante el calor de la sala y el de su propio cuerpo en llamas. La música no cesaba, al igual que el dolor de sus pies dentro de esos tacones, pero no le importaba. El hecho de escuchar a Rick reír tras su espalda, cantar al compás de la letra e intentar bailar al mismo tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos cayeran al suelo era suficiente razón para continuar allí. Esa noche era él quién merecía un respiro.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Esos tacones tienen pinta de estar matándote.-dijo el aludido como si le hubiese leído la mente. Kate asintió eufórica, robándole besos de por medio y haciéndole sonreír.

No había calculado la hora, pero debía ser tarde. Hacía tiempo que no se preocupaba por el tiempo que pasaba divirtiéndose. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo como lo estaba haciendo allí. Hacía tiempo que alguien como Kate no bailaba tan cerca de él, riendo y le calentaba el corazón además del cuerpo.

-Mientras no sangren…-fue la única respuesta de ella. Él frunció el ceño. Nunca había llevado tacones, por razones obvias, pero siempre había pensado que aguantar tu peso durante horas encima de ellos podía resultar muy doloroso. Y Kate no solo estaba aguantándose a sí misma, sino que no dejaba de moverse. Unos movimientos muy buenos. Todo había que decirlo.

El gentío que los rodeaba también gritaba acorde con la música y repetía movimientos. De maneras diferentes, las chicas se contoneaban más frente a ellos, entre ellas y se divertían libres de ser juzgadas. Como le había explicado a la futura abogada, la única preocupación era la diversión. Y ella parecía habérselo aplicado.

Vio a alguien en medio de la multitud que le resultó familiar, y al comprobar de quién se trataba le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Kate, ajena a todo, solo veía a una mujer acercarse con la mirada fija en ella. Una mujer que aunque le costase aceptarlo, era preciosa. Llevaba el pelo suelto, de la misma forma que ella, solo que el de esa mujer era más bien liso. El maquillaje destacaba los rasgos de su rostro, haciéndola deslumbrante. En esa oscuridad no pudo adivinar bien si el color de sus ojos eran verdes o una tonalidad más cercana al azul oscuro/grisáceo.

-Ella es Sandra.-la voz de Rick acarició su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío. No sabía si era por la bebida, por el calor, por el enorme cuerpo de Rick presionando el suyo o por la mujer cada vez más cerca, pero estaba excitada.

-¿La conoces?-su voz sonó jadeante.

-Mucho.

Las manos de Rick volaron desde su cintura hasta su bajo vientre. Ella se pegó más a su pecho, sintiendo así una erección presionando su trasero. Para entonces, Sandra ya estaba a unos centímetros de ella, sonriéndole de forma seductora.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Richard.

-Demasiado.-a juzgar por su tono de voz supo que sonreía.

Ella continuaba desconcertada. En otro momento habría sentido celos por el trato tan cercano de esa maravillosa mujer hacia Rick, pero algo le decía que no tenía de qué preocuparse. La otra parte de ese desconcierto se basaba en la manera que tenía su cuerpo de reaccionar ante la tal Sandra. Eran una serie de centímetros lo que le separaba de ella, pero tampoco quería alejarse de ellos. Se sentí hipnotizada.

-¿Y quién es esta preciosidad?-Kate tragó saliva con fuerza cuando ella le acarició los labios con los dedos índice y anular. Se sintió estúpida y más confusa aún al querer hacer un intento de besarlos.

Rick estaba cada vez más cerca de la superficie de su Monte de Venus. Jugaba con ella por encima de la tela del vestido mientras mantenía algo parecido a una conversación con la otra mujer. Ésta última alternada su mirada seductora entre la pareja.

-Es mi novia.

Si Sandra se sorprendió ante la confesión no lo demostró. Al contrario, pareció complacerle, pues redujo la distancia un par de centímetros más. El corazón de Kate martilleaba con fuerza dentro de su caja torácica. Su sentido de la razón la había abandonado a su suerte, ya que en su interior, algo gritaba ordenándole que besase a esa recién llegada mientras Rick continuaba haciendo su trabajo en su vestido.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintiuno.-se repasó los labios con la lengua al notarlos extremadamente secos. Notó cómo sus piernas se abrían a medida que Rick las separaba con sus pies, sin dejar de acariciar sus muslos cerca del liguero. Comprobó que efectivamente estaba húmeda. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

-Es muy…joven para que esté aquí, ¿no?-la risa de Rick resonó en su tímpano. Ejercía un extraño poder sobre ella que no le permitía apartar la mirada de su rostro, de sus labios…

-Es astuta.-se limitó a responder el agente del FBI acercando la boca al cuello descubierto de la joven. Kate reprimió un gemido cuando sus labios alcanzaron su piel.- ¿Confías en mí?

Tardó en comprender que había sido él quién le había susurrado al oído, de nuevo. Quiso asentir, pero solo pudo hacer que su cabeza rebotara.

Sandra intercambió una última mirada con Rick. Una mirada que expresaba todo lo que las palabras no podían aclarar. Kate no comprendió qué se avecinaba hasta que esa mujer comenzó a besar sus labios. Calor. Ardor. Eso sentía. La boca de Sandra ardía bajo sus labios cada vez que los abría y los cerraba tanteando el terreno.

Iba a explotar en algo que ni siquiera ella sabía cómo denominar entre las caricias de Rick acercándose a su tanga, sus besos erizándole el cuello y la lengua de Sandra provocando la suya. Terminó por dejarse llevar del todo, aferrando la cintura de esa mujer y devolviéndole el beso con la ferocidad que haría si fuese Rick. Sandra sonrió sobre sus labios.

Y Rick, bueno, solo notaba la hinchazón en sus bóxers deseando ser calmada cada vez que rozaba el trasero de Kate.

-Mmmmmmmm…-la escuchó gemir dentro de la boca de Sandra a pesar del volumen exterior de la música. Apretó su sexo por encima del tanga, provocando un nuevo jadeo que, de nuevo, la otra mujer disfrutó absorbiendo.

En medio de ese frenesí de sensaciones contradictorias llevó la mano a uno de los pechos de Sandra, masajeándolo. Era como si repitiese los movimientos de Rick sobre su humedad en ella. Algo que nunca se habría planteado. Tocar o besar a una mujer.

Esa vez, el turno de gemir fue de Sandra. La boca de Kate era un auténtico paraíso. Sus labios, su lengua. La sexualidad que ponía en acariciar sus labios había conseguido mojarla hasta tal punto de querer perder el control y huir a una habitación con la pareja. Sin embargo era la novia de un amigo que ya le ofrecía la posibilidad de probar la boca de la chica con el consentimiento de ella. Y en otro momento se lo agradecería de veras.

Rick esperó a que su vieja amiga abriese los ojos para indicarle que la diversión había terminado. Mientras disfrutó tocando con libertad a Kate por dentro del tanga, recibiendo sacudidas contra su erección cada vez más sensuales, duras y necesitadas. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Sandra se cercioró de la nueva decisión del agente del FBI. Una mirada seria de Rick bastó para que le sonriese y desapareciese sin decir nada por dónde había venido.

De esta forma Rick hizo girar a Kate entre sus brazos, dejando su sexo completamente hinchado y suplicando un final mejor que ese. La agarró con firmeza por las nalgas y proporcionándole unos segundos de respiro para que pudiese centrarse, coger oxígeno y ser consciente de lo que acababa de suceder, volvió a devorar su boca mejor de lo que Sandra podría haber hecho nunca.

* * *

Se levantó empapada en sudor. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y no porque hacía solo unas horas que había vuelto a hacer el amor con Rick, o porque acababa de tener un sueño erótico igual de placentero que frustrante dónde la amiga de Rick no usaba solo su lengua para besarla mientras él la tocaba, sino porque su estómago estaba revuelto y las náuseas se habían apoderado de ella completamente.

Corrió como pudo desde la cama hasta el dormitorio, consciente de que solo vestía unas bragas de encaje que había decidido ponerse después de acabar una buena sesión de sexo con Rick. Por suerte la chimenea continuaba encendida e inundaba la habitación del calor natural del fuego. En cambio, la temperatura en el baño era terriblemente fría. Abrió la taza sintiendo el contenido de su estómago ascendiendo en vertical por su garganta y terminó derramándolo todo en el pequeño rectángulo con agua del inodoro. Su cuerpo se sacudía con fuerza, una y otra vez sin dejarle descanso entre arcada y arcada. La mayor parte del vómito consistía en jugos gástricos y la poca bebida que había consumido esa noche, cosa que terminó por alarmarla.

Ella había tenido noches peores en la que se había pasado de su límite de copas y la única consecuencia había sido una dura resaca por la mañana. Aferró la taza con fuerza, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de llorar de lo asustada que estaba. No por los vómitos, sino por el retraso en el periodo, y ahora eso. Un nuevo signo de embarazo. Y en el caso que eso pudiera ser real, no sabría qué hacer.

¡Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho sin protección! No entendía nada y eso solo le causaba más ansiedad.

Después de cinco minutos más de estar agachada junto al helado suelo del baño, arqueándose contra el inodoro, consiguió levantarse. Su reflejo en el espejo no le gustó nada, sobre todo por su lividez fuera de lo normal. Se cepilló los dientes a una velocidad increíble para que el hedor del vómito no molestase a Rick ni le molestase a ella, pues no quería dar ninguna explicación de lo que acababa de suceder. De momento. Y regresó al dormitorio.

El agente dormía profundamente en su dirección, donde había estado abrazándola por la espalda y ahora abrazaba a la nada. Su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, nada que ver con el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba la joven. Fuera continuaba siendo de noche, aunque parecía que el horizonte comenzaba a clarearse. Al final de las olas del mar.

Decidió hacer algo que seguro podría tranquilizarla. Al menos un poco.

Buscó su iPhone en la mesita de noche, a tientas, pues la luz de la chimenea era pésima cómo para alumbrar esa zona de la habitación. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla repetidas veces hasta dar con el número de su mejor amiga. Llamar a Lanie era su mejor opción antes de que le diese un infarto.

-¿Kate?-escuchó su nombre de forma adormilada.-Son las cinco de la mañana. Y aunque tú estés por ahí con tu novio, yo tengo que ir en unas horas a la universidad.

La chica sintió el temblor en sus manos y seguido de esto en su voz cuando intentó hablar en un tono bajo para que Rick no la escuchara.

-Lanie, te necesito.-dijo con ojos llorosos.

-¿Estás llorando?-la escuchó incorporarse en la cama.- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Es Rick?

Kate sorbió por la nariz en silencio, con un nudo presionando su garganta.

-No, no es nada de eso.-se llevó un dedo a la boca, considerando si debía morderse sus preciadas uñas o no.-Estoy muy cagada.-notó la lágrima desbordándose por su párpado bajando hasta su mejilla.

-Estoy aquí, ¿vale? No me asustes, por dios. ¿Qué pasa?

-Lanie, necesito que cuando vuelva a la ciudad me hagas unos análisis.-bordeó la uña del pulgar con los dientes antes de morderla.

-Kate, ¿estás bien?-la forense notó el terror en la voz de su mejor amiga, cosa que solo hizo que se preocupase.

-Tengo un retraso de dos semanas y media en la regla...Puede-se llevó la mano a la frente.-Puede que esté embarazada.

-Pero si tú usas protección con Rick, ¿no?

Asintió siendo consciente de que ella no podía verlo segundos después.

-Sí.-musitó.-Por eso no lo entiendo.

-¿Cabe la posibilidad de que solo sea un simple retraso en la regla?-Lanie se levantó de la cama en silencio.-Espera que me aleje un poco para que Javi no se despierte.

-No.-sollozó Kate abriendo la puerta del balcón. Retrocedió al instante cuando el aire helado azotó su cuerpo desnudo. Con el móvil en el hombro, agarró un batín y se enfundó en él dispuesta a salir fuera.-Acabo de levantarme a vomitar. Yo nunca vomito, ya lo sabes.

-¿Has salido de fiesta?

-Casi no he bebido.

-Joder.-masculló la forense. Después de pasar tantas juergas al lado de Kate había comprendido que ella era casi indiferente a los efectos de la bebida.

-Dios, solo tengo veintiún años. Exactamente veintiuno. No estoy preparada para esto.-apoyó los lumbares en la barandilla de acero con la mirada fija en el vaivén de las olas del mar.

-Escúchame, ni siquiera sabes qué puede pasar. Tal vez solo sea un susto y el vómito porque te ha sentado algo mal, no tiene que ser la bebida.-Lanie suspiró al otro lado del auricular.-Es tu día, tu cumpleaños. Estás de viaje romántico. No te agobies, ¿vale?

Kate emitió un quejido mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Su cuerpo no solo temblaba por el frío de fuera.

-Vale, pero por favor, cuando vuelva házmelo.-rogó. Lanie se estremeció al escuchar esa angustia en su voz. Como mejor amiga que era suya, no podía verla sufrir.

-Lo haré, pero hazme caso tú a mí. Vuelve a dormir, mañana te llamaré para felicitarte. Descansa y no le digas nada a Rick, no le asustes. ¿Lo harás?-añadió tras el silencio de Kate.

-Sí.-suspiró.

-Ahora vete a la cama. Te llamo más tarde, te quiero.

-Y yo.-respondió de forma inaudible Kate.

La llamada de Lanie había conseguido estabilizarla emocionalmente aunque no tranquilizarla del todo. Se arrebujó más en el batín de franela, evitando acariciar su vientre plano como quería hacerlo. Lanie tenía razón. Ese día era suyo y no podía desperdiciarlo preocupándose por algo que ni siquiera sabía si era cierto.

Continuo allí fuera sintiendo como el aire mañanero le acariciaba la cara y de alguna forma la relajaba un poco. El sonido del mar ayudaba mucho, además de las vistas tan preciosas de éste. Cuando el cansancio volvió a aparecer en forma de bostezo decidió entrar de una vez y dormir un par de horas más. No había mejor medicina contra el estrés que el sueño, y ella lo sabía bien.

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo...**_

_**"-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?-Rick rodó los ojos frustrado consigo mismo al no haberlo visto venir. Había sido demasiado fácil como para ser cierto.**_

_**-Más respetos gilipollas, que esta es mi casa no tuya.-respondió el periodista y escritor Jameson Rook mirando detrás del hombro de su hermano al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. Sin embargo su semblante cambió** **al ver a Kate."**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_He tardado en actualizar básicamente porque era mi última semana de exámenes, tengo un libro entre manos, mucho ajetreo, poco tiempo y encima la inspiración no iba bien. Escribía y no me gustaba nada, borraba, volvía a empezar y ni siquiera sé si ha quedado bien al fin o no. Vosotros juzgaréis :$ Por lo demás mañana empiezo vacaciones y tendré más tiempo para actualizar Memories Never Die, porque he ido pensando qué hacer en la acampada mientras tanto :') Espero que os guste la aparición estelar de este capi, pues ya vi que la escena hot del anterior, (y me refiero a Sandra y Kate *carita de luna* gustó bastante) Dejo claro que Sandra es una amiga de Rick que ha entrado al juego para que subiese la temperatura y que ha hecho dudar mucho a Kate, con lo que bromearé mucho en el próximo capítulo. También digo que la visita inesperada promete, ya que es un coctel explosivo en todos los sentidos. Aún más cuando cierta mujer hable con Kate de ciertas cosas, ya lo pillaréis. JAJAAJAJAJJAJA En todo caso espero que os guste, comentad si queréis y que sepáis que vuestras reviews son como gasolina para que esto vaya medianamente bien. Besos a todos y buenas noches!:*_**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: "Coitus Interruptus."**

Esa mañana, lo único que podía llegar a preocupar al agente del FBI Richard Castle, era que la leche tuviese la temperatura perfecta a la hora de mezclarse con el café recién hecho, o que las tostadas estuviesen en su punto. Él pertenecía a ese porcentaje de personas a las que le era indiferente el brillo dorado de un pan bien hecho, el olor del café una vez había terminado de prepararse o esa clase de detalles que podían verse en un desayuno normal y corriente. Su vida se basaba en un ajetreo constante, en no tener tiempo que malgastar reparando en las cosas sencillas del día a día. Un café de la máquina expendedora del trabajo podría ser su habitual desayuno, en vez de una mesa llena de comida de todo tipo, como disfrutaba el otro porcentaje de personas en esa ciudad. Y si alguna vez había roto sus esquemas, había sido al mudarse con Kyra al loft. En ese momento, las mañanas dejaban de ser la fase previa al día, para convertirse en un juego constante dónde los besos, las caricias y los mimos eran lo único que importaba. Su independencia se vio atacada por la vitalidad de esa mujer y lo mucho que le gustaba compartir cada segundo de su vida con él. De esa forma, la rutina se volvió algo nuevo.

Todo dependía de quién se despertase antes, del ánimo que tenían o del tiempo que disponían. Rick solía ser el primero, puesto que su trabajo le obligaba a madrugar más que a la mayoría de la gente. En esos casos, al no querer despertarla, preparaba un desayuno la mar de completo el cual consistía en zumo de naranja, café, tostadas, mermeladas de distintos sabores, donuts, galletas y la gran parte de la comida que hubiese guardada en la despensa. Finalmente, escribía una nota explicándole, como siempre, lo mucho que sentía no poder ser él mismo el que disfrutase a su lado lo que había preparado y de la misma forma, lo muy bien que lo compensaría al volver.

Desde el día en que ella se fue, él no volvió a hacer nada que tuviese que ver con desayunos exóticos. Ni siquiera usaba unos minutos de su tiempo en prepararse algo en la preciosa cocina de diseño de su casa. Para Rick, había acabado. Si quería tomar algo, compraría un café en un _Starbucks_, en un puesto ambulante o en la misma oficina y se lo terminaría en la sala de descansos del trabajo. De nuevo, sus costumbres volvieron a girar al igual que lo hizo su vida. A raíz de aquel desafortunado día dónde pareció congelarse todo a su alrededor. Dónde él se perdió. Dónde nunca se encontró.

Por eso, se sorprendió a sí mismo al verse merodeando por el piso inferior de aquella mansión, buscando en los armarios el sirope de chocolate para verterlo sobre un_ cronnut_ que había comprado la tarde anterior. A espaldas de Kate y mientras ella había estado distraída en una de las librerías del pueblo, se había ausentado unos minutos queriendo encontrar en una pastelería conocida algo diferente con lo que crear la primera parte de su regalo de cumpleaños.

Admiró la bandeja de plata que reposaba sobre la encimera de la cocina. Él no era precisamente un gran detallista, ni mucho menos había sido bueno a la hora de decorar algo. Las artes y las letras no eran lo suyo. Pero había podido vivir sin ello. No obstante esa vez su pecho se hinchó de orgullo y satisfacción al mismo tiempo que sonreía. El zumo de naranja brillaba bajo la tenue luz que caía por los cristales por la ventana. A su lado el café humeaba y el olor amargo inundaba un radio de varios centímetros de distancia según uno se inclinase para olerlo. Se lamió el dedo gordo, dónde había quedado una pizca de chocolate que se dedicó a limpiar con la lengua mientras miraba ceñudo el plato y pensaba si debía dar algún último retoque. En la superficie del cronnut, una capa de glaseado daba cobijo a varios pedazos de fresas cortados por la mitad. De todos los que había visto en la tienda, ese había sido el que más había llamado su atención. Los demás eran simples, sin nada o tan solo cubiertos por distintos siropes o glaseados de colores. Ese era el único con fruta y la verdad, se moría de ganas por verla morderlo e intentar que la fresa no escapara de sus labios y cayese al suelo.

El plato en el que reposaba el crujiente cronnut no era del todo inmaculado, a pesar de su principal aspecto cuando lo había cogido de uno de los armarios. En el borde de la cerámica podía leerse, en una caligrafía bastante perfecta para alguien que repelía las letras, una frase en francés y otra, en inglés.

"_Je t'aime." "I love you."_

-Espero que no se me caiga por las escaleras.-resopló en voz alta.

Tenía miedo de que el olor del cronnut mezclado con otros dos pequeños cruasanes rellenos de chocolate líquido le desconcentraran y terminase pisando un escalón que no existiese gracias a su propio subconsciente. Su estómago reclamaba comida produciendo unos sonidos guturales a los que ya estaba más que acostumbrado y que habían ido en aumento mientras preparaba el desayuno. Pero entre toda esa comida, lo que él quería y había preparado para que pudiesen disfrutar los dos, eran las tortitas bañadas en sirope de chocolate y caramelo. ¿Qué podía decir? Eran sus favoritas. Además, solían recordarle a su infancia, cuando su madre se las preparaba a él y a su hermano todos los sábados por la mañana. Tal vez esa era la única costumbre que conseguía mantener viva, aunque no muy seguida.

El suelo bajo sus pies descalzos ardía, y no precisamente producto del calor, al contrario, de las mínimas temperaturas exteriores. Un escalofrío cruzó sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciendo que su piel reaccionase erizándose y su cuerpo se sacudiese con gracia. Esas eran las desventajas de bajar medio desnudo a la cocina, pasar frío a la ida, pero sobre todo a la vuelta. Puesto que abajo, al menos la calefacción eléctrica funcionaba mejor que en la zona de las escaleras y que en el pequeño pasillo dónde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, haciendo equilibrio entre la bandeja de plata y la madera de ésta. Cruzó el umbral en dirección al lado de la cama dónde Kate descansaba de lado, abrazada a la almohada que atravesaba su cuerpo en vertical. Esa noche la había escuchado levantarse para ir al baño, así como también le había sido inevitable escuchar la causa por la que había tenido que salir corriendo de su abrazo hasta arrodillarse delante de la taza del váter. Llevaba toda la mañana, o al menos desde que se había despertado, pensando en si realmente podía haberle sentado algo mal la noche anterior en el club. Sin embargo él no la había visto beber en exceso, para nada, y más de una vez la había escuchado presumir de su aguante con el alcohol. Eso todavía le desconcertaba más.

Dejó con suavidad la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche. Kate ni siquiera se inmutó a pesar de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Esperaría para comprobar si ella compartía algún detalle con él del pequeño incidente nocturno antes de ser él quién preguntase. Pues a ciencia cierta no estaba seguro de si era su propia paranoia o allí sucedía algo más. Se deleitó unos pocos minutos más con la maravillosa escena del sol hibernal escurriéndose por los finos rasgos de su belleza. Los labios de la joven permanecían entreabiertos a causa de tener la mejilla completamente pegada a la almohada, cosa que solo la hacía más adorable si eso era posible. El edredón nórdico cubría su desnudez, resaltando así la redondez de sus pechos encima de la tela.

Allí, en ese preciso instante, se sentía demasiado cautivado por semejante mujer. A veces pensaba que sus edades no eran tan extremas y que Kate acaba de cumplir los veintiocho, cuando en realidad había traspasado la línea de la mayoría de edad. No podía culparla de parecer varios años más madura. Aunque no en todos los sentidos.

Eso le hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

Era la primera vez que mantenía una relación, no solo con una menor, sino con alguien tan poco introducido en el mundo del sexo. En otras circunstancias tal vez se hubiese negado, sin embargo tras probar la sensación de ser el primero en tantos aspectos, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sobre todo cuando ella se aferraba al orgasmo que estaba proporcionándole mientras sus bocas se fusionaban. Acarició uno de sus prominentes pómulos con el dorso del dedo índice. Su caricia quería desprender el cariño que llevaba tanto tiempo reteniendo en su interior, y al parecer, Kate pudo notarlo contra su piel. No obstante ninguna reacción turbó su expresión serena y relajada, al contrario, la escuchó suspirar en una voz más baja hasta que, de nuevo, todo volvió a ser silencio. Sus labios parecían poseer un poder propio de la magnitud de los imanes. Como si los suyos fuesen un polo negativo y los de ella uno positivo esperando la colisión que les hiciese estar juntos. Hipnóticos, habría dicho. Su forma perfilada y carnosa solo aumentaba sus ganas de poder besarlos. Entonces lo hizo. Se inclinó suavemente hasta posarlos cerca de los suyos, con devoción. Con amor. Con dedicación. Con una lentitud propia de la cámara lenta en una escena de acción cinéfila. Y, como siempre hacía si se trataba de Kate, cayó rendido a sus encantos.

A medida que sus bocas iban haciéndose uno, él retiraba el edredón con la intención de tumbarse a su lado usando gráciles movimientos. Era toda una maravilla poder disfrutar de los besos de otra persona mientras ésta continuaba en plena fase rem. Si alguna vez alguien había usado esa arma en contra de él, no podía recordarlo. De veras que no. Pero ver a Kate siguiendo los movimientos de su lengua sin ser siquiera consciente de ello, al mismo tiempo que su cintura buscaba con ansia algo duro contra lo que frotarse, estaba comenzando a hacerle perder la poca cordura que todavía le quedaba.

Esa vez fue él quien embistió más fuerte de lo que debía contra su sexo tan solo cubierto por unas finas bragas de encaje. El bóxer podría explotar de un momento a otro entre tanta presión, y hacer eso solo incentivaba su deseo. Además de que también incrementaba las posibilidades de que Kate se despertase antes de tiempo. Por lo tanto, se despidió a regañadientes de las suaves caricias que producían los labios de la joven y su propia boca empezó a descender hacia la parte baja de su ombligo. Rodeó su piercing con la lengua, como hacía cada vez que estaba cerca de él, y pensó que posiblemente nunca se cansase de lamerlo, besarlo o morderlo. Era excitante en todos los sentidos. Aún más cuando Kate se retorcía riendo por las suaves cosquillas. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba cuando llegaron a la zona en la que la goma de las braguitas se adhería a la piel indicando el inicio de algo nuevo.

Ayudado de los dedos deslizó la tela de encaje con suavidad a través de sus largas y estilizadas piernas. La idea de romperlas sonaba más divertida, sin embargo Kate no era muy partidaria de ello, pues siempre recalcaba su "escasez de ropa interior" gracias a los arrebatos pasionarios del agente. Consiguió desprenderse de ellas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lanzándolas después a sus espaldas, todavía sonriente. El sexo de Kate yacía expuesto ante sus ojos, más aún al comprobar que la joven había abierto las piernas por inercia al sentir la barba de Rick acariciándola.

Comprobó si continuaba durmiendo. Su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo con tranquilidad corroboró sus pensamientos. Además de que sus ojos libres de cualquier maquillaje permanecían cerrados también. ¿Qué podía tener esa chica que conseguía mantenerle en vilo a todas horas, todos los días? Su belleza podría contribuir, pero él parecía estar enamorado de su carácter, de su forma de ser. De su timidez y valentía. De su arrogancia y humildad. Todo eso era un cóctel molotov para su vida y sin embargo había dejado que estallase sin oponerse.

La primera vez fue suave. Una sola dirección en la que su lengua se expandió desde su húmeda abertura hasta su clítoris, dónde decidió golpear repetidas veces usando la punta de ésta. La escuchó murmurar algo en voz baja. Un sonido primitivo y placentero que se intensificó con el movimiento de su cintura clamando más. Él le abrió un poco más las piernas utilizando cómo punto de apoyo sus nalgas desnudas. De nuevo enterró la cabeza en aquel paraíso salado y mojado bien conocido. Y de la misma forma ella volvió a suplicar dentro de su sueño. El trabajo se volvió más rápido, lleno de idas y venidas descontroladas. Se olvidó por completo de ir cerciorándose por el camino del estado somnoliento de Kate y terminó por devorar literalmente cualquier cosa que se interpusiese entre sus labios y su lengua.

Mientras, la futura abogada sentía más cerca la línea de la realidad que el hechizo de Morfeo. Esa vez no era un haz de luz alumbrando su cara lo que estaba despistándola. Ni un sonido molesto batallando cerca de su oreja. Era algo diferente. Algo lejano y a la vez próximo, haciéndose poco a poco intenso. Notaba su respiración alterada cuando sus labios entreabiertos administraban oxígeno a sus pulmones o cuando su pecho carecía de coordinación si de respirar se trataba. A medida que esta serie de cosas iban haciéndose visibles, su cuerpo se desentumecía del sueño y ella podía volver a la habitación de Los Hamptons dónde había dormido esa noche, al lado de Rick.

Ladeó la cabeza contra la almohada. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en algo que sería seguramente sudor, a pesar de que estaban en invierno. En un crudo invierno. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, todos menos la vista, pues todavía no era capaz de abrir los ojos por mucho que quisiese. Su oído captó el sonido de dos superficies chocando la una con la otra, y al parecer creando la sensación de la humedad o algo pegajoso. La estancia olía dulce, algo parecido al chocolate o a un bollo recién hecho. Un olor delicioso. Sus uñas rasgaron la sábana al notar una nueva arremetida de algo muy placentero que estaba teniendo lugar varios centímetros más abajo y de lo que ella no era consciente. Se preguntó si seguiría en aquel extraño sueño con la misteriosa amiga de su novio.

-Uhmmmmm.-exhaló sin voz. Todo su cuerpo se retorció debajo de las sábanas, y de nuevo alguien impidió que sus piernas se cerrasen intentando controlar el deseo.

Su novio. Rick. Conocía esa lengua a la perfección. No era Sandra quién estaba haciendo eso, era él. Era Rick el que estaba despertándola con un perfecto sexo oral mañanero. Por eso su lado de la cama estaba vacío. Por eso algo incipiente estaba rascando allí abajo, provocando sensaciones contradictorias y a la vez perfectas.

Cuando quiso despertarse o terminar de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que había estado todo ese tiempo mordiendo la almohada y gritando gemidos sin ser consciente de ello. Las marcas de sus incisivos estaban grabadas en la tela blanca, pero eso no era importante. Parpadeó varias veces ante la pequeña filtración de luz en la habitación. Aunque era suficiente para que sus ojos se aclimatasen al juego de colores e impresiones de todo el dormitorio. No reparó en la bandeja que tenía a su derecha, ni tampoco en la puerta semiabierta o en la chimenea crepitando gracias a los últimos trozos de madera. Nada de aquello pudo captar más su atención que el prominente bulto oculto bajo las sábanas.

Se dejó caer con fuerza contra el colchón invadida por una nueva ráfaga de placer, estirando los músculos de su cuello en el proceso y elevando el abdomen y la cintura al compás del camino que dictaba la lengua de aquel hombre. Dejando de lado el hecho de que había sido él quién mediante un pequeño tirón hacia abajo, la había obligado a recostarse, ella también prefería estar tumbada. Recordó que esa era la segunda vez que vivía algo así. Una forma alternativa al sexo que nunca habría pensado que sería tan genial usando solo una lengua y una buena serie de movimientos con ésta.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, casi haciéndose una pequeña herida, notando como cada vez su vagina se contraía más en espasmos pre-orgásmicos y su clítoris se resentía de la misma forma, vibrando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, internó ambas manos debajo de la tela, todavía adormilada por el sueño y las terribles "cosquillas" inundando su sexo, hasta enterrar los dedos en el pelo de Rick. Una vez allí ejerció presión de forma primitiva incentivándolo a terminar el trabajo de una vez para que pudiese descansar.

Al principio el agente se sobresaltó, pues a pesar de que había notado que su querida abogada se había despertado de la mejor forma, nunca hubiera pensado que haría algo tan sexy como eso. No le hacía falta escuchar sus gemidos para saber que solo quedaban unos pocos minutos antes de que el potente orgasmo la dejase derrotada en la cama. Podía sentirlo en la forma en la que su sexo se volvía más y más húmedo. En la forma en la que su clítoris subía y bajaba producto de los espasmos de la su abertura, la cual repetía esos mismos movimientos, contrayéndose. Si hubiese estado masturbándola al mismo tiempo, todavía habría sido más visible la culminación, no obstante prefería que aquel orgasmo fuese puro. Y con puro se refería a que solo debía intervenir su boca.

-Rick. Dios, Rick.-la escuchó jadear sin aliento.-No puedo más.

Le hubiese encantado bajarse los calzoncillos de una rápida sacudida y haber comenzado él mismo a calmar la potente erección que también luchaba por atención. Decir que era doloroso sería quedarse corto. Sobre todo cuando ella se comportaba de esa forma tan salvaje y él deseaba hacérselo en todos los sentidos, con poca cordura y mucha bestialidad.

Rodeó el clítoris en simples movimientos rotatorios, soplando de vez en cuando para que la sensación fuese más profunda. Kate continuaba gimiendo como si el mundo no existiese y nadie pudiese escucharla, totalmente ajena a lo que eso provocaba en el interior de Rick. Solo le separaba un pequeño incentivo del orgasmo, puesto que la lubricación ya había logrado su cometido y podía verse en la boca de Rick cada vez que lamía. Su último recurso se basó en mover la lengua a una velocidad increíble sobre ese bultito respingón a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. Escuchó la respiración de Kate elevarse a un grado tan alto, que súbitamente desapareció. Cayó. Al igual que su orgasmo, bañando cualquier rincón de su cuerpo. De esta forma, su cintura se alzó una última vez mientras la joven dejaba salir todo tipo de sonidos satisfactorios.

Si tenía pulso, era incapaz de notarlo. Al igual que cualquiera de sus extremidades. De repente todo se había centrado en un único punto de su anatomía, exactamente entre sus piernas. Sus pezones también se habían unido a la causa, irguiéndose en busca de las expertas manos de Rick para que los acariciara y los excitara cómo solo él sabía hacerlo. Estaba tan perdida en ese subidón de adrenalina, en intentar recomponer su respiración y en controlar su humedad que no dejaba de vibrar extasiada, que solo pudo susurrar un pequeño quejido lastimero cuando Rick mordió el epicentro de su orgasmo.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-susurró con voz ronca cerca de su oreja tras haber reptado poco a poco sobre su cuerpo hasta colocarse de nuevo a su lado.

Ambos permanecían tumbados boca arriba. Uno desnudo de cintura hacia arriba, con un abultado bóxer que podría usarse como bomba en una guerra, y ella de la misma forma, solo que completamente libre de ropa, con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y el pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo de forma irregular.

-Ya me felicitaste anoche.-sonrió Kate recordando cómo la había llevado de vuelta a casa en el BWM, pero al llegar a la puerta principal había decidido cogerla en brazos, al estilo princesa de cuento. Ella le había besado lentamente a medida que subían juntos las escaleras, riendo a menudo cada vez que Rick comentaba lo que podría sucederles si resbalaba y caían. Y una vez llegado a la habitación, se dejó sorprender al ver la cama llena de pétalos de rosa y velas que desprendían un delicioso aroma a frutas silvestres.

Aquello había seguido con una larga lista de bromas, juegos cariñosos, besos que decían todo lo que las palabras no podían explicar y el consiguiente sexo dónde Rick le había demostrado lo mucho que la amaba y ella se había dejado hacer.

-Ahora estás más feliz que anoche.-le dedicó una mirada divertida.

-Me han gustado las dos cosas por igual.-ronroneó la joven ladeando su esbelto cuerpo contra el del agente. Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras él le acariciaba la espalda con la yema de los dedos, deseando que ese momento se congelase para siempre y pudiesen vivir durante años allí dentro.

Los labios de Kate alcanzaron los suyos antes de lo previsto, pero no hizo otra cosa que no fuera corresponderle el beso con la misma ternura con la que ella estaba haciéndolo. No era la primera vez que perdían la noción del tiempo compartiendo ese tipo de actitudes empalagosas, a las que Rick no estaba precisamente acostumbrado, y las consecuencias oscilaban entre llegar tarde juntos al trabajo o que Kate lo hiciese con la universidad.

-Gracias.-susurró rompiendo uno de esos besos.-Por todo.

Profundizó en la mirada azul del agente queriendo ganar un poco de seriedad. Los ojos de Rick la miraban de una manera que solo podía describir como admiración o dulzura. En ellos podía verse un ligero brillo propio de las personas enamoradas. Ese brillo que era capaz de crear un aura alrededor del susodicho cada vez que estaba cerca del propietario de ese detalle a veces imperceptible. Pero lo que todavía le gustaba más era que ese destello había comenzado a desarrollarse a medida que ellos comenzaban a sentir cosas reales por el otro.

-No podía hacer menos.-respondió él en el mismo tono de voz. Le acarició la mejilla apremiándola para que volviese a besarle. Definitivamente los labios de esa mujer eran pura droga y él se había vuelto adicto a ellos.-Te quiero.

-Y yo.-hizo un amago de acariciar su nariz con la suya, pero en lugar de eso se le ocurrió algo mejor.-Tal vez podía, no sé…-comenzó a decir deslizando la mano de forma peligrosa en una única dirección.- ¿Agradecértelo?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante la risa ronca de Rick tras haber apretado su miembro semierecto sobre la tela del calzoncillo. Arqueó las cejas.

-No debes agradecer nada.-respondió éste con una calma apaciguada, a pesar de la revolución de hormonas que estaba teniendo lugar en su interior.-Tómalo como el primer regalo de cumpleaños.

-Vayamos entonces a por el segundo.-murmuró inclinándose para besar su boca y morderle el labio inferior al mismo tiempo.

Había conseguido subirse a horcajadas en un tiempo récord sin dejar de complacer el miembro de Rick con una de sus manos. Los besos estallaban en la boca de la pareja, irradiándolo todo con el característico sonido del cariño personificado. Y juntos intentaban deshacerse de toda barrera que impidiese fundir sus cuerpos como uno solo. El bóxer de Rick terminó escurriéndose por el borde de la cama cuando Kate tiró de ellos desde la goma elástica. Ésta movió su mano arriba y abajo sobre la erección del agente, sintiendo su dureza y lo ardiente que se encontraba en esos momentos, deseosa de enterrarse en su propio sexo. Observó los ojos cerrados de Rick, su pelo alborotado allí dónde tocaba la almohada y la pequeña abertura que habían creado sus labios para que el aire pudiese pasar a través de ellos.

Sus abdominales se contraían si él intentaba contener sus impulsos sexuales, y con ello el hecho de alzar la cintura al encuentro de la mano de la abogada. La fricción que provocaba la palma de ésta en contacto con esa parte de su cuerpo tan sensible le hacía delirar de placer. Kate había conseguido dominar la técnica tal y cómo él le había enseñado. Y no solo le compacía el gusto físico de un buen tocamiento, sino saber que era ella quién lo hacía. Los dos sonrieron un tanto avergonzados cuando él abrió los ojos tras haber estado sumergido en su propio trance y la pilló mirándolo con una mirada ardiente. Se repasó el labio inferior con la lengua ante la impresionante vista de la joven erguida sobre su cuerpo, desnuda y con sus preciosos tirabuzones que habían vuelto a hacer acto de presencia cayendo en cascada por sus hombros. Era una mujer que no necesitaba maquillaje alguno para deslumbrar a los hombres, o incluso a otras mujeres. Belleza natural, pensó. Sí, eso era.

-Compramos una caja de doce y solo quedan cinco.-su comentario divertido captó de nuevo su atención. Ella continuaba a horcajadas, pero esta vez sostenía una caja de preservativos de llamativo color mientras intentaba alcanzar uno de los plásticos.

-¿Qué esperabas?-sonrió él acariciando su cadera con los pulgares. Balanceó su propia cintura hacia delante y hacia atrás, ganándose una un pequeño arañazo en la parte baja del ombligo por parte de Kate. Supuso que por calentar ese incentivo que estaba haciendo que quisiese acabar ya con el envoltorio y sacar el condón de una vez.

-Espero que esta tarde salgamos o algo.-comprobó cuál era la parte que debía colocar sobre la punta de su enorme pene soplando ligeramente. En un principio su consistencia aceitosa había hecho que se le resbalase de las manos, pero había conseguido ponerlo a salvo antes de que cayese a tierra.-Oh, vamos, es mi cumpleaños.-protestó de manera inocente tras un quejido del agente.

-Y por eso quiero retenerte aquí.-ronroneó él. Señaló el perímetro de la habitación con el dedo índice a pesar de que ella estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo rodar el preservativo por todo su miembro erecto.

-Prefiero pasear un poco aunque la propuesta sea tentadora, y además-aferró su ya protegido pene hasta llevarlo sin más demora a su abertura húmeda-habrá que comprar más condones si tenemos que pasar más tiempo aquí.-gimió cuando la lleno en todo su esplendor.

Rick siseó también entre dientes. No podría cansarse nunca de esa sensación tan jodidamente placentera como era hacerle el amor a la persona que quería. El poder hacerse uno en todos los sentidos y ver que encajaban a la perfección. Allí, en ese preciso momento, recordó las primeras veces que habían compartido ese sexo que estaban teniendo. Las veces que le había indicado a Kate cómo moverse o qué tipo de gestos hacer con la cadera al subir y bajar sobre una erección para hacerlo todo más intenso. Las veces que había reprimido sus gemidos mordiéndolos al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con sus labios. Las veces que le había pedido que no chillara porque las paredes de su piso eran comparables al papel y podrían escucharlos. Todas esas veces en las que había sido feliz sin ser consciente de ello.

-Deberías plantearte tomar la píldora.-agarró mejor su cintura cuando el ritmo de las embestidas se incrementó y la ayudó alzando su cuerpo con más fuerza a la vez que ella pretendía descender.-Hacerlo a pelo es genial.

Kate suspiró, apoyada en su pecho. Inconscientemente evitó mirar al agente y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que daba al océano. Sin embargo sus movimientos no cesaron, siguieron profundizando y arrancando algún que otro gemido u sacudida de Rick. Por una parte necesitaba desaparecer de allí para poder asegurarse de una vez si sus náuseas y el retraso en la regla apuntaban de forma descarada a un embarazo. Por otra quería esconderse en el cuello de ese hombre, sentirse protegida y no escapar nunca.

-Ya iremos viendo.-se limitó a responder. Hizo caso de lo que su corazón dictaba: buscar cariño en él. Terminó por recostarse sobre su cuerpo, caliente y duro y besar sus labios con delicadeza.-Mmmmmmmm…

Las manos de Rick se apiadaron de sus glúteos tras haberlos golpeado de forma traviesa con la forma de la mano. Los masajeó, enseñándole a la chica que así podía penetrarla más hondo. Su respuesta fue un gritito placentero que absorbió en un beso pasional. Los movimientos fueron volviéndose cada vez más bruscos, un trabajo en equipo que estaban disfrutando al máximo. A Kate le gustaba llevar el control, subir y bajar cuando le apeteciese y a él le excitaba terminar la tarea impartiendo más o menos intensidad según lo traviesa que había sido ella con él.

No obstante, se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta principal. El sonido tampoco cesó cuando decidieron hacer caso omiso de él y terminar eso que estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué cojones?-Rick exhaló frustrado por no poder concentrarse bien si alguien insistía de esa forma en llamar sus atenciones.-No pienso bajar.

Kate rio divertida ante su gesto infantil. Aunque en ese momento opinaba lo mismo que su novio. Era muy molesto tratar de disfrutar algo de ese calibre con una persona tocando el timbre de forma constante. Al quinto timbrazo se miraron con cara de circunstancia mezclada con un ligero toque de enfado.

-¿Esperas visita?

-No.-se pasó las manos por el rostro.-Pero voy a matar a alguien.

La chica trató de responder, pero el teléfono de Rick se iluminó en la mesita más cercana, acompañado de un tono de música que no supo identificar.

-Lo dicho, te juro que voy a matar a alguien.-bramó en una voz todavía más elevada que antes, al comprobar quién era el causante de aquel alboroto.-Dime que no eres tú el que estás tocando al timbre, jodido idiota.-respondió colocando el iPhone en su oreja mientras Kate contemplaba la escena ajena a todo.

-La pregunta es: "¿si estás en casa por qué mierda no abres?".-la familiar voz de su hermano le llegó desde la otra parte del auricular. Inspiró tres segundos con la única finalidad de conseguir un autocontrol mayor a sus instintos asesinos.

-Si no lo he hecho es por algo.-respondió en un tono que derrochaba obviedad.

-Estás follando.-susurró James. El agente captó la burla en su tono de voz, además de hacerle saber que si bajaba la voz era porque no estaba solo.

-Mis ganas de dejarte abajo son reales.

Kate, al ver que aquello se iba a quedar ahí protestó con un bufido. Se estremeció al sacar el miembro de Rick de su interior, pues a pesar de todo ella estaba quemándose con su propio fuego y la sensación la hizo vibrar. Le dedicó una mirada a Rick, quién le pedía perdón en silencio al mismo tiempo que negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Creo que tu fiesta se ha acabado, así que baja.-no esperó a que respondiese y le dejó allí plantado, viendo cómo la chica con la que había estado disfrutando de las maravillas del sexo daba un portazo al meterse en el baño.

* * *

Se ajustó la camiseta de manga corta a la altura de la cintura, dónde la goma del chándal se acomodaba a su piel y se sintió idiota al comprobar que con las prisas había olvidado ponerse unos calzoncillos. Dio gracias porque su erección hubiese disminuido a una velocidad récord a pesar de que Kate estaba molesta por no haber podido disfrutar de lo que debían ser sus primeras horas juntos con los veintiuno. Al igual que él, ella también había tenido que cambiarse de ropa para bajar de forma presentable y para ello había decidido hacerlo en el baño, sola.

No podía culparla, él la entendía perfectamente y por eso deseaba abrir la puerta y poder así gritarle a su hermano.

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?-Rick rodó los ojos frustrado consigo mismo al no haberlo visto venir. Conseguir la casa sin nada a cambio había resultado demasiado fácil como para ser cierto.

-Más respeto gilipollas, que esta es mi casa no tuya.-respondió el periodista y escritor Jameson Rook mirando detrás del hombro de su hermano al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. Sin embargo su semblante cambió cuando vio a Kate bajar las escaleras.

-Si es tu casa por qué tienes que dejármela cuando te pedí expresamente que no vinieses.-contraatacó Rick sin ser consciente de la presencia de ésta.

Mantuvo el ceño fruncido y la mano bien prieta sobre el marco de la puerta. Quería hacerle saber que aquello no era una broma, estaba muy enfadado. Puesto había planeado todo eso con la intención de que el cumpleaños de la chica fuese lo más perfecto posible, y de nuevo su hermano había jodido sus planes.

-Yo…-la voz le falló. Estaba tan asombrado con aquella chica que ni siquiera tenía palabras para responder y todo rastro de gracia se había borrado de su expresión. Parpadeó dos veces seguidas solo para saber a ciencia cierta que no se trataba de su propia mujer. Porque no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero su parecido era exacto.

Rick se giró dispuesto a mirar qué sucedía y el hecho de ver que el motivo era su novia aún le confundió más.

-Se parece muchísimo a Nikki.-musitó Rook entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo sé.

Él también la había mirado dos veces aquel día en la comisaria cuando la conoció. Causaba cierto choque conocer a dos personas sin estar emparentadas y que se pareciesen tanto la una a la otra. Dejando de lado los años que les diferenciaban.

-Kate, este es mi hermano.-le dedicó una mirada de cachorrito abandonado cuando le tendió la mano para que se acercase y ella sonrió antes de cogerla y colocarse a su lado. Ellos no eran los únicos que estaban impresionados con la apariencia física, pues ver allí al famoso hermano de Rick le había descolocado de manera impresionante. Por el simple hecho de que podrían pasar por gemelos si quisieran. Aunque, ya fuese porque estaba enamorada de él o no, consideraba un poco más guapo a su agente que al periodista.-James, ella es Kate.

Se dieron dos besos sin vergüenza alguna, al igual que él la hizo sonrojarse al comentar lo preciosa que era mientras pedía que no le dijese nada a su mujer. El brazo de Rick en sus lumbares le hacía sentirse en tierra firme, pues ante todo ella era tímida con la familia de su pareja y eso era todo un consuelo.

-La última vez que nos vimos tú estabas dentro de ese coche.-todos se giraron al escuchar la voz de la detective de homicidios refiriéndose a la nueva novia de su cuñado. La susodicha señalaba el BMW aparcado de Rick con el pulgar mientras sujetaba a un soñoliento y bien enfundado Elliot que descansaba apoyado en su hombro.-Soy Nikki. Ah, y Rick.-se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos.-No he podido detenerle, desde el primer momento le he dicho que no es adecuado, pero ya sabes cómo es tu hermano.

-Un gilipollas.-afirmó el agente asintiendo.

-Exacto.

Kate imitó lo mismo que había hecho con James en la presentación a pesar de que en teoría ellas ya se conocían aunque fuese solo de vista. Como la primera vez, volvió a admirar la belleza del rostro de aquella mujer tan semejante al suyo. En un momento le hubo causado celos y todavía tenía la idea de que la complicidad que existía entre Rick y la policía no era solo por una amistad curtida en años, sin embargo ya no tenía nada por lo que temer. En ningún sentido.

-Kate.-sonrió.-Y a ti también te conozco, pequeñín.-se acercó a Elliot mordiéndose el labio inferior con ternura. Aquel niño había conquistado su corazón desde el primer momento que lo había visto en brazos de Rick, y todavía sentía debilidad hacia él.

-¿Quién es, bebé?-preguntó Nikki con una voz cariñosa, acariciándole la mejilla. Elliot abrió un poco más sus ojos verdes casi ocultos por el gorrito azul y rio escondiendo la cara en la curvatura del cuello de su madre con vergüenza y a la vez alegría.-Vamos, no seas tonto.-lo sujetó mejor.

-Kei.

Los adultos rieron al unísono. James reparo en la mirada de su hermano y en todos los sentimientos que estaban teniendo lugar allí dentro. Hacía años que no veía nada igual si se trataba de él, sobre todo después de la muerte de Kyra. Pero cualquiera que fuese testigo de aquello podría comentar el amor que sentía hacia aquella chica. El aludido miró a su hermano con la cara de bobo con la que estaba mirando a Kate y la cambió al instante.

-¿Qué?-preguntó realzando la brusquedad.

-Estás enamorado.

-Sí.

-En el fondo me alegro.-ambos hermanos se miraron en silencio, sin querer decirse lo mucho que siempre se habían apoyado el uno al otro en todo momento y las gracias que merecían.-También me alegro de haberte jodido el polvo.

Añadió rápidamente al notar el rumbo que adquiría la situación. Pocas veces se dedicaban un silencio de esa forma. Un silencio que por sí solo hablaba sin tener que decir nada, y sabiendo bien cómo eran los dos en esos temas, o más bien Rick, decidió darle un toque al estilo de Jameson Rook. Recibió un empujón cuando trató de entrar cargando las maletas y rio sin darle importancia.

Kate, por su parte, había conseguido que Elliot se deshiciese de su madre y se lanzase a sus brazos queriendo entrar para jugar con ella. De esta forma ayudaba a que Nikki y Rook pudiesen descargar el todoterreno sin tener que estar pendientes de que el pequeño hiciese su propio camino y pudiese caer u hacerse daño en cualquier lugar.

-Te espero arriba.-Rick se interpuso entre la entrada y ella, extendiendo el brazo hasta la otra parte del marco. Kate lo miró de arriba abajo. Reprimió el intento de morderse el labio y en lugar de ello lo repasó con la lengua.-Que hayan venido ellos no significa que tengamos que dejar nuestro desayuno de lado.-dijo en un tono de voz más bajo. No estaba segura de saber si aquello que estaba haciendo era porque pensaba que seguía enfadada, pero era tan tierno que la había ganado en unos segundos. Su enfado no tenía nada que ver con él, ya que sabía que no era el responsable de esa visita inesperada, pero un fuego mal apagado es capaz de enfurecer hasta a la persona más apacible del mundo. De ahí su reacción.

-Enseguida subo.-le guiñó un ojo, y casi pudo ver su corazón latir contento. Además de que su entusiasmo había quedado reflejado en su sonrisa. Intentó volver a pasar, y esa vez le detuvo la mano del agente en su trasero y luego el repentino acercamiento de su cuerpo al suyo. Elliot aplaudió riendo detrás de su chupete cuando Rick capturó los labios de la chica en un beso pasional. Le pidió perdón con los labios y la lengua, sin importarle si bien James o Nikki les miraban y después se miraban entre ellos negando y sonrientes.

-No tardes.-susurró absorbiendo su aliento y posteriormente su labio. Ella negó y volvió a dejar varios besos cortos sobre su boca mientras le acariciaba la nuca con la mano libre.

Nunca importaba qué era lo que Richard Castle hacía mal, él siempre conseguía arreglarlo todo con un gesto capaz de deshacer cualquier resentimiento hacia su persona, aunque eso conllevase chantaje emocional y buenos besos de por medio. No obstante, tenía algo claro: si en eso consistía su vida a su lado, podría acostumbrarse a ello sin esfuerzo alguno.

* * *

**_En el próximo capítulo:_**

**_"-Cuando te quedaste embarazada de Elliot, ¿a partir de qué semana comenzaste a tener náuseas?-echó un vistazo a la puerta del comedor, comprobando que ni Kate ni James estaban cerca._**

**_-Al mes o a la tercera semana.-respondió Nikki totalmente confusa ante semejante pregunta._**

**_-¿Y cómo supiste que estabas embarazada?-cambió la pregunta al ver la mirada perdida de la policía. Hubiese dado todo por recordar la época en la que Kyra comenzó a tener esa clase de síntomas y todo lo relacionado con el embarazo, pues tras su muerte todo aquel periodo de tiempo quedó borroso.-O sea, tuviste un atraso, pero ¿de cuánto?_**

**_-Unas dos semanas o así...-Nikki se incorporó en el sofá de cuero, dispuesta a llegar al fondo del asunto o al menos de la perturbación de su cuñado. Pues no solo sus preguntas daban mucho que pensar, sino el tono de voz y la precaución de la privacidad de la conversación.-Rick, ¿pasa algo con Kate?_**

**_-Creo que está embarazada."_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**He de decir que no he podido actualizar antes porque desde el lunes no he tenido internet en casa ni en el móvil, y pues ha sido muy difícil. La parte buena ha sido que el capítulo es el mar largo que he escrito en mi vida, o sea, 17 páginas de word y 8.000 y pico palabras creo que son suficientes para vosotros. ¿No? T.T Ha sido un capítulo duro, la verdad, y el próximo todavía lo será más, pero hasta entonces debo actualizar Memories y ps, entre la trama de los dos no doy a basto. JAAJAJAJAJA**_

_**Hacedme saber cualquier cosa en una review o por mi Twitter: /NewYorkerWriter. **_

_**Os aseguro que saber lo que pensáis es muy importante para cualquier persona que escribe una historia. Espero que os guste y que nunca os canséis ni de este ni del otro, es algo que da bastante miedo... Por lo demás, muchos besos y gracias por continuar leyendo a estas alturas. :***_

**_PD: Perdonadme again si veis algo mal que no me da tiempo nunca a revisar._**

**_PD2: Últimamente hago los capítulos muy largos, ¿no? :')_**

* * *

**Capítulo 27. "Los cinco sentidos."**

Repasó el contorno de su labio superior con la punta de una fresa. De esta forma, una fina capa de chocolate líquido se escurrió lentamente hasta abordar el inferior, y si no hubiese sido por su propia boca, habría terminado manchando parte de su barbilla. Los labios de Kate sabían dulce, más de lo común, gracias al sirope. Además del sabor que traspasaba a su lengua cada vez que la de ella se enlazaba con la suya. Eran movimientos condescendientes, sin un rumbo fijo pero que al mismo tiempo llenaban su boca de cálido placer oculto. Terminaron por sonreír al unísono, haciendo que los dientes de ambos chocasen una vez hubieron curvado las comisuras de los labios.

-Voy a ponerme como una bola si me como todo eso.-señaló la bandeja repleta de comida que el agente se había esmerado en preparar. Rick, quién se había sentado frente a ella con una pierna descansando sobre el colchón y la otra apoyada en la moqueta, rio entre dientes. Le gustaba la forma en la que semejante belleza se preocupaba por mantener la línea a pesar de que estaba seguro, no era una persona con tendencia a engordar. Podía verlo en la constitución de su cuerpo, en la fuerza de sus tonificadas piernas o en su vientre plano. Sin embargo allí estaba ella con sus inseguridades como cualquier persona humana.

-No digas chorradas.-respondió él sirviéndose una de las tortitas tras haberlas bañado en sirope. Notaba la mirada de la chica sobre su rostro cada vez que daba un bocado a la masa dorada, cosa que hizo que se detuviese varias veces sonriendo sin saber qué decir.-No me mires así.-protestó incapaz de aguantar una risita jocosa.

-Acabas de soltar dos órdenes seguidas.-fingió indignación haciendo de sus labios una_ "U" _al revés. Pero duró poco. La razón fue simple, Rick le mostró el_ cronnut_ que había comprado la tarde anterior en el pueblo y sus ojos le traicionaron cuando se abrieron más de la cuenta, demostrando lo mucho que le gustaba aquello. Él jugaba con el pastel alejándolo de su alcance cuando ella intentaba arrebatárselo, burlándose lo máximo posible hasta que al final ella pudiese alcanzarlo.

Llevaban así varios minutos. Mientras que Nikki y Rook se acomodaban en la casa, ellos reanudaban la sorpresa que el agente le había preparado. Con la chimenea encendida, la puerta cerrada y las persianas a medio levantar, el frío había quedado fuera de combate. Al igual que la luz, pero al menos tenían la ayuda de las llamas y su toque anaranjado perlando las paredes de la habitación. Rick sabía que ese era el dormitorio de su hermano y Nikki, pero ellos continuarían allí instalados. Rook no había avisado, además de que el agente había sido muy explícito al decir que querían estar solos, sin visitas indeseadas.

-De veras siento que hayan aparecido de la nada.-dijo después de estar varios minutos en silencio, pensativo. Apoyado en su antebrazo contemplaba a su novia mordisquear el apetitoso cronnut y como hubo supuesto, intentando que los trozos de fruta no se resbalasen del glaseado y cayesen sobre la colcha. Sonrió al verla limpiarse la nariz dónde se había manchado.

-No es tu culpa.-respondió Kate centrada en tragar el último trozo. Todavía continuaba sorprendida por ese gesto tan poco usual en Rick. El hecho de despertarla no solo de esa forma tan estupenda y que tanto le había gustado, sino de haberle traido el desayuno a la cama. Algo que ningún chico había hecho por ella. Aunque Rick no era un chico, sino un hombre. Un auténtico hombre hecho y derecho. Del tipo al que su madre adoraría.

Lo miró a través de las pestañas, comprobando que efectivamente su silencio mortificado indicaba que continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto. Solo que esta vez mantenía la mirada fija en la otra parte de la ventana, en lo poco que la altura de la persiana dejaba ver. Siguió la línea de su mandíbula, repleta de su particular barba incipiente y el recuerdo de sentirla rascando sus muslos hizo que se ruborizase. Sus ojos azules brillaban bajo el resplandor incesante de los pequeños haces de luz filtrándose por el cristal, y por milésima vez volvió a enamorarse de ellos.

-Nos han aguado la fiesta.

-Estoy bien…-la cara de Kate cambió al instante, despertando de esta forma la curiosidad de Rick y haciendo que se incorporase. La joven dejó el plato vacío del _cronnut_ a un lado, encima de la bandeja de plata, y se abrazó a sí misma en la zona de la tripa. El estómago le ardía, aparte de la presión que ahogaba su garganta. Al principio el agente se asustó debido al cambio de color en su habitual rostro bronceado hasta tornarse totalmente blanco. Se miraron unos segundos, en los cuales pudo ver la agonía que se batallaba en el interior de su novia antes de que ésta corriese hacia el baño y cerrase la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Kate.-musitó una vez la sangre hubo vuelto a funcionar en su cuerpo y hubo irradiado su cerebro, obligándole a reaccionar. Incluso desde dónde estaba sentado podía escuchar las arcadas precipitándose hacia la boca de la chica desde el fondo de su ser. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta que la realidad se hizo tangible y pudo levantarse un tanto mareado para alcanzar el cuarto de baño. Kate continuaba vomitando el poco contenido que su organismo había tenido oportunidad de absorber. El desagradable sonido del vómito mezclado con la angustia que estaba sintiendo al verla de aquella forma le tumbó por completo. De ahí a que tardase otros minutos en abrir la puerta y acudir a su lado, apartándole el pelo de la cara y ayudándola a que terminase lo antes posible su sufrimiento.- ¿Qué te pasa?-le pasó la mano por la espalda con una ternura que hacía demasiado tiempo no veía florecer en sus movimientos. Sin embargo ella no dejaba de estremecerse, ni tampoco parecía aflojar la presión con la que se aferraba al inodoro.

Aguardó hasta que los jadeos y los gemidos cesaron, al igual que las sacudidas violentas en su cuerpo. No le importaba que el ambiente no fuese lo más bueno posible, teniendo en cuenta el olor amargo de los jugos gástricos inundándolo todo. No le importaba que ella pareciese una enferma de un hospital, ni tampoco que su cerebro estuviese apartando las evidencias sintomatológicas de un embarazo, cosa que era lo que más temía en el mundo. Y ni siquiera eso le importaba. Tan solo el saber que ella estaba bien, y que no necesitaba inspección médica. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba levantándola entre sus brazos y ayudándola a sentarse en la ahora cerrada taza del váter. Humedeció el extremo de una de las toallas, sintiéndose inútil al no poder hacer nada más que eso.

-Creo que me ha sentado mal la comida.-susurró Kate frotándose la frente con los dedos índice y pulgar, de un extremo a otro. Quiso disimular la alarma en su tono de voz para que no se diese cuenta de lo que su mente tramaba. Esa era la segunda vez que vomitaba, y casualmente las dos habían sucedido por la mañana o la madrugada. Se acarició la tripa de forma inconsciente, mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración. Su consuelo era tener a Rick a su lado, yendo y viniendo para mojarle la cara y preguntarle si se encontraba mejor.-Sí, tranquilo.-respondió cuando él se detuvo frente a ella, en cuclillas.

-Apenas has comido nada…-lo vio entrecerrar los ojos. Su rostro se crispó al tensarse, y eso le recordó a la primera conversación que mantuvieron en la comisaría cuando él estuvo interrogándola. Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de establecer tiempo muerto entre los dos mediante el cual pensar una respuesta convincente.

-Tal vez sea un virus.-sonrió al sentir la mano del agente tomando la suya cuando intentó levantarse. Se posicionó delante del espejo dispuesta a lavarse los dientes como había hecho esa misma noche. Tampoco Rick desapareció de allí mientras lo hacía. Al contrario, estaba pegado a su espalda con un ademán protector y atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos. Sus miradas se cruzaban varias veces cada vez que ella echaba un vistazo a su reflejo y él le correspondía con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Lo tomó como preocupación por su salud, porque de otra forma no sabría que pensar. Tenía miedo de que sus teorías entrasen en terreno pantanoso si los datos le cuadraban como a ella.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ir al médico?-Kate sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa. La espuma que producía la pasta de dientes comenzaba a traspasar las barreras de sus labios y se desbordaba por la comisura de su boca.-Puedo llamar a un amigo de la familia que lo es y vendría en unos minutos…-probó de nuevo, abstraído por la manera en la que la joven manejaba el capillo dentro de su boca. La negativa de Kate volvió a ser la misma, añadiendo que esta vez le frunciese el ceño.-Podrías quedarte muda más tiempo…Eres muy mona.

Tras haber limpiado tanto el cepillo de dientes como el lavabo, él le colocó dos dedos bajo su barbilla y guio su cabeza hasta el punto de estar alineada con la suya. Extremadamente cerca de sus labios. Kate se preguntaba si cabía la remota posibilidad de que Rick hubiese unido la información hasta llegar a la conclusión de que todo aquello olía a embarazo. Si era así, no lo mostraba. Estaba demasiado feliz, puesto que la preocupación de antes había desaparecido, y su rostro denotaba calma. En cambio era ella la que no se notaba conforme con todo. Por supuesto no tenía nada que ver con la visita de sus _cuñados, _sino con lo que podría estar sucediendo lentamente dentro de su vientre y ella no podía demostrarlo. La idea de poder compartir su temor con Rick se veía cada vez más lejana. ¿Y si se enfadaba? ¿Y si decidía terminar con esa relación que tanto les había costado entablar? Había sido él quién había perdido a su hija antes incluso de conocerla, ¿quién le aseguraba a ella que no quería volver a pasar por todo aquello? Que tener otro ya no figuraba en sus planes…

Fuera como fuere, ya que nunca pudo saberlo, Rick se sintió extrañamente obligado a estrecharla entre sus brazos. No fue consciente de dónde estaba hasta que los labios de su novio besaron la parte baja de su oreja en señal de reconforte. Su respuesta fue rodear la cintura de Rick y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho mientras dejaba que él fuese dejando pequeños besos sobre su piel.

-Te quiero.-musitó ella en una voz tan baja, que por poco no hubiese podido escuchar el agente. La apretó todavía más fuerte contra él.

-Y yo.-respondió esta vez besándole el pelo.

Inspiro su característico aroma a cerezas y frutas con gusto. Eso se había convertido en su droga más potente en los últimos meses y dudaba de que algún día pudiese dejar de serlo. Perdieron la noción del tiempo en esa postura que a otras personas, desde fuera, podría haber resultado incómoda. De pie en medio del baño, abrazados y en silencio. Pero Rick se sentía completo, vivo. Adoraba cómo ella encajaba de esa forma entre sus brazos, como si fuesen dos piezas de puzle diferentes y a la vez hechas a medida. Él era muy escéptico para creer en el destino, además de que desde que Kyra dejó de ser parte de su vida se volvió más cerrado en esos sentidos, cuando la miraba a ella no veía destino, sino futuro. Un futuro que antes había concebido como _negro_ empezaba a aclararse. Siempre y cuando Kate estuviese en él.

En algún lugar de la habitación un móvil comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo así el fantástico beso que estaba teniendo lugar entre los dos. Ambos conocían bien la melodía de cada teléfono, y esa vez era Kate quién debía acudir al rescate de quién fuera que estuviese llamando. Antes de que el tiempo les robase más segundos, Rick se apresuró a enzarzarse en una rápida batalla de lenguas que tuvo lugar en el interior de la boca de Kate. Saboreó la lejanía del chocolate debajo del actual gusto a menta producido por la pasta de dientes junto a la suavidad de la superficie de su lengua. Intentó no derretirse cuando ella gimió dentro de su boca y mordió su labio inferior. Su amigo al sur comenzaba a animarse, ya que había agarrado una de sus nalgas y había apretado su cuerpo contra el suyo, frotándose los dos en una deliciosa fricción por el camino. Pero Kate tuvo que separarlo por los hombros usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para resistirse a sus encantos. Verlo con los labios ligeramente hinchados por sus besos no contribuyó a ello. Ni con el pelo alborotado allí donde ella había enterrado sus dedos. Se repasó sus propios labios con la lengua y salió lo antes posible del baño, escuchando de camino las últimas notas de música emerger de su iPhone.

-¿Hola?-preguntó sin detenerse a mirar quién era el dueño de la llamada. Al otro lado del auricular sus padres cantaron animados la letra de _"Cumpleaños Feliz"_ mientras que ella se dedicaba a reír y agradecer que no estaba con ellos para que no la vieran enrojecer.-Graaaaciaaaasssss.-respondió en una risita cuando dejaron de hacerlo, arrastrando las letras en el proceso.

Daba igual los años que cumpliese, la gente que pudiese estar presente o sus incesantes súplicas de que no volviesen a hacerlo, a sus padres no les importaba avergonzar a su hija de esa forma en todos los contextos. Era como una costumbre a la que estaba más que adaptaba y que siempre esperaba. Por eso se sintió terriblemente mal aquel día, sabiendo que no podría verlos por primera vez en toda su vida el día de su cumpleaños. Y no en un día cualquiera. En su mayoría de edad. Los echaba de menos.

_-¿Qué tal te sientan los veintiuno, cariño?_-la voz dulce de su madre hizo que el dolor se intensificase. Sabía que su padre aguardaba a su lado, escuchando también y que esperaba a que Johanna terminase para hablar él. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y su boca crispándose hacia abajo en un puchero.

-Muy bien.-respondió intentando que su voz sonase de todo menos triste. Rodó los ojos y se abanicó la cara. Al menos así las lágrimas y el agobio se evaporaba en una pequeña parte.

_-Johanna, dile que si todavía está por ahí con el policía._-escuchó decir a su padre más alto de lo que él pensaba que podría escuchar. Sin verlo lo imaginaba mirando el teléfono de su madre con el ceño fruncido y lanzando miradas intimidatorias a su madre. La cama descendió a sus pies, y como si Rick hubiese escuchado su mención apareció para sentarse allí, en silencio. La miraba intrigado.

-Papá, te escucho.-rio.-Y sí, sigo en Los Hamptons con Rick.-el aludido enarcó una ceja. Ella sonrió, restándole importancia con la cabeza.

_-Oh, lo siento cariño._-esa vez rio con ganas. Su padre había elevado la voz inconscientemente y su madre le había regañado objetando que le había hecho daño en el oído y que su hija no estaba sorda._-Muchísimas felicidades, Katie. ¿Hace frío por allí?_

-Nieva.-respondió mirando la ventana. Se sorprendió al ver la playa no tan lejos de ahí, cubierta por una capa blanquecina. Nunca había visto una playa nevada.

_-Espero que lleves abrigo._-volvió a poner los ojos en blanco por el tono de advertencia de su madre. Casi podía verla delante de ella con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de pocos amigos.

-La casa del hermano de Rick tiene calefacción eléctrica.-sus padres suspiraron sorprendidos.-Dentro parece verano en vez de invierno.

_-Es que te noto la voz rara._

Kate tartamudeó con las palabras al responder, pareciendo menos convincente a ojos de su madre. ¿Cómo podía notarlo a tantos kilómetros de distancia y a través de un simple móvil? Rick le acarició el pie para llamar su atención al verla nerviosa. Volvió a negar y él asintió.

-Será el teléfono.

_-Te dije que ese chisme era una mierda._-protestó su padre con voz indignada.

_-Jim, por favor._

El hecho de escucharlos discutir por esa tontería, de esa forma tan natural y propia de su familia, hizo que su nostalgia regresase acompañada de unas lágrimas traicioneras deslizándose poco a poco por sus mejillas. Las limpió con el dorso de su mano, riendo porque en su casa, sus padres no dejaban de batallar sobre la calidad del móvil y la tecnología de la época.

_-Ignora a tu padre cariño, es lo que yo hago._-finalizó su madre cansada. Tanto hija como madre rieron ante la respuesta poco afortunada de su padre.

_-Deberíamos haber tenido otro hijo para que me hiciese compañía cuando os aliáis…_-lo escuchó protestar en voz baja. Probablemente estaría cabizbajo.

_-Nos sabe fatal no poder verte, mi vida, pero esperamos que lo estés pasando bien._

Miró a Rick sin pensárselo dos veces. Éste leía despreocupado algo en su propio móvil, pero alzó la mirada para comprobar que ella le había mirado y le guiñó el ojo. Nunca dejaría de pensar que ese hombre era perfecto se mirase por donde se mirase, aun mas cuando le sonreía de esa manera capaz de romper corazones.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí…

_-Eso me suena a amor._-susurró su madre. Kate supuso que su padre no andaba cerca si había dicho eso, y de nuevo maldijo a su madre por ser tan receptora de sus sentimientos.

-Mamaaaá…-protestó con tono infantil. Las risas de su madre al otro lado del auricular le hicieron sonreír.

_-Bueno, es tu novio._

Esa vez fue más cuidadosa a la hora de mirar en secreto a Rick. La primera vez que lo vio entrar en aquella sala de interrogatorios no hubiera pensado que llegadas a esas alturas podría llamarlo alguna vez _"novio"._ Pero recordaba bien las sensaciones ardientes que provocaba en su bajo vientre las consiguientes horas, días, semanas, meses… Hasta llegar a ese día.

-Lo es.

_-Eres todavía muy joven, Kate. No hagas ninguna tontería._-su humor se esfumó, y con él su sonrisa. Se paralizó de forma que Rick no pudiese notar, perdida en las sabanas de la cama y sus pensamientos. De no conocer a su madre habría jurado que se trataba de una bruja, apta para controlar cualquier situación que tuviese que ver con ella. Primero sus sentimientos, y ahora eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-su voz se debilitó al principio, pero tras carraspear adquirió su estado normal. Y creyó saber que ella lo había notado.

_-Lo sabes perfectamente._-era reconfortable ser consciente de que las intenciones de su madre se alejaban de cualquier enfado u reproche, solo se trataban de simples advertencias maternales._-Ser mayor de edad no implica solo dejar de lado los problemas, comenzar a ser adulta, madurar, dejar las fiestas en exceso y todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora cielo, sino actuar siempre con cabeza._-algo le decía que su finalidad era mencionar el uso de anticonceptivos cada vez que mantuviera relaciones sexuales. Bueno, algo no, ella misma lo aseguraba. Y era gracioso sospechar que esos métodos habían fallado y las advertencias de nada servían.

-¿Mi primera charla en la mayoría de edad?-intentó evitar el tema antes de que llegase usando la ironía como arma. Gracias a Dios su madre lo pasó por alto y respondió afirmativamente riendo.-Tendré cuidado, tranquila.-añadió en voz baja.

_-Johanna, dile a la niña que no cuelgue._-la voz de su padre sonaba lejana, sin embargo parecía que se aproximaba en una pequeña carrera por el salón.

_-Ya lo has oído, me voy a seguir con un caso, esta noche volveré a llamar, te quiero._-se despidió con una serie de besos que, con lógica, pudo adivinar estaba propinando al teléfono. Ella también le respondió de la misma forma, incluyendo el te quiero.

_-Katie._-la voz gruesa de su padre sustituyó a su madre._-Espero que estés portándote como una adulta._

En el fondo, saber que su padre se preocupaba por su _"niña pequeña"_ e intentaba protegerla del mundo a pesar de los kilómetros que les separaban se le antojó adorable. Tenía miedo de que estar sola con Rick, dejando de lado el hecho de que era policía y el más adecuado para cuidar de ella, resultase una mala idea.

-Nada de fiestas, papá.-repitió poniendo los ojos en blanco. La risita divertida de Rick le cogió por sorpresa. Al mirarlo éste se tumbó todavía más en horizontal sonriendo con suficiencia.

_-Ni de drogas, que ese hombre…_-no le gustó el tono que usó al decir _hombre_, ni las segundas intenciones que traía detrás. Pero aún más le enfurecía el saber que Rick no era de su agrado y lo juzgaba sin conocerlo. Pensándolo mejor, jugó esa baza a la hora de darle un escarmiento al susodicho tras haberle visto burlándose de ella.

-Papá, Rick es agente del FBI, no camello.-esperó la reacción de su novio, la cual no tardó mucho en aparecer, manifestándose en forma de alarma. Se incorporó con ayuda de los antebrazos y le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias.

_-No me fiaría mucho yo de los policías._-lo escuchó mascullar.

Definitivamente, no veía el día en que pudiese hacer las paces con él.

-¡Eres abogado!

_-No tiene nada que ver._-respondió éste con recelo._-Y por ese mismo motivo sé de qué va todo ese mundillo._

Kate suspiró agotada. No pensaba dejar que su día terminase en una batalla campal sobre lo bueno que podía o no ser Rick para ella. Esa vez no.

-¿Qué mundillo, papá?-bufó molesta.-Hoy no me apetece discutir contigo, en serio. Siempre es el mismo tema.-esperó a que él dijese algo, pero viendo que no lo hacía, añadió:-Algún día tendrás que aceptar que no soy una niña, que mi novio es más mayor y que no puedes protegerme de por vida de mis acciones. Ya no.

Rick agachó la mirada al ver que aquello se había convertido en algo de lo que no quería ser participe. En cierta parte podía entender que el padre de Kate se sintiese atemorizado porque su hija saliese con alguien varios años mayor y encima policía, con todos los riesgos que eso suponía en pleno siglo XXI. Él había visto todo tipo de cosas en la calle. Y sabía que él se refería a las malas influencias, al llevarla por un camino al que no pertenecía u hacerle daño en cualquier sentido. Si hubiese tenido a su propia hija, hubiese sido igual de protector. Por el miedo.

_-Lo siento cariño, no quería arruinarte nada._-no debía sentirse culpable por el sincero arrepentimiento que fluía en la voz de su padre. Había sido él quién había comenzado aquella discusión estúpida. El que siempre hacía eso. Se levantó de la cama con agilidad, nerviosa. Sabía que Rick tenía los ojos puestos en ella y en sus pasos, pero no la interrumpió cuando se enfundó en el batín más cercano y salió al balcón.

Se vio a sí misma esa noche, huyendo de la misma forma y sufriendo el mismo frío congelándole cada parte de su rostro. Al hablar, una extensa nube de vaho emergió de su boca, confirmando el descenso de grados de aquel lugar.

-Tranquilo.-fue mordaz sin siquiera pretenderlo, pero estaba enfadada y no podía cambiarlo en cuestión de segundos.

_-Ya sabes que estas cosas que digo es porque me preocupo por ti…_

-Lo sé.

Su padre suspiró.

_-Te quiero, Katie, no lo olvides. Feliz cumpleaños._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esto provocó que la primera lágrima naciera en su lagrimal y se soltase rápidamente hasta terminar en la parte baja de su pómulo. Las demás continuaron sin ser llamadas.

-Y yo.-su garganta se cerró ante el paso de cualquier palabra, quebrando su voz.

Con los dedos medio congelados, acaricio la superficie del botón rojo en la pantalla táctil y la llamada, al igual que la voz atormentada de su padre, terminó.

* * *

El día transcurrió de la misma forma, con multitud de llamadas familiares deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, con otra gran cantidad de notificaciones de sus amigos en las redes sociales subiendo fotos juntos, haciéndole pequeños textos en los que las frases _"te haces vieja"_, _"ahora pueden arrestarte"_, _"no creo que puedas dejar las fiestas"_ y _"vas a seguir siendo siempre nuestra pequeña"_ se repetían constantemente y llenándola de envidia cuando decían que hasta que no volviese a Nueva York no tendría sus regalos. La verdad era que no esperaba que tantas personas se acordasen de su día, ni que hubiesen preparado nada en su honor, pero incluso el hermano de Rick, junto a Nikki habían traído una tarta de algún lugar en la que soplar las velas después de haber comido todos juntos. Rick, a diferencia de todos, se había mostrado más reservado tras haber escuchado la conversación con su padre. Lo que no había cambiado habían sido sus besos salteados, sus abrazos cuando lo deseaba, o sus bromas con su hermano que terminaban en una pelea en la que siempre ganaba él. Pero ella sabía que estaba mortificado por los pensamientos que tenía su padre sobre él, y aunque no sabía qué decir, tampoco había querido tocar el tema más de la cuenta. Ahora, a las cinco de la tarde, mientras Rook, Nikki y Elliot dormían un par de horas a petición del pequeño, que con el cansancio encima no hacía más que llamar la atención llorando o tirándose por el suelo, ella esperaba a que Rick bajase las escaleras y le explicase qué demonios quería hacer.

Sus únicas instrucciones habían sido: coger ropa de abrigo, no preguntar nada, y no hacer ruido. Tal vez por eso estaba nerviosa, incapaz de esperar junto a la puerta, recorriendo uno de los pasillos paralelos a la escalera y pensando en él y en la conversación que había mantenido minutos antes con Lanie, cuando la había llamado para felicitarla, con Espósito.

* * *

-_¿Cómo has pasado la noche?-comprendió que había decidido alejarse del policía para evitar cualquier malentendido y que éste pudiese decirle algo a Rick._

_-He vuelto a vomitar por la mañana.-susurró ella asegurándose de que el agente continuaba en el salón, con los demás._

_-Joder._

_Kate no se sorprendió por su expresión. Ella había pensado lo mismo, pero había sido peor que Rick hubiese estado cerca para verla. Para saber que había vomitado. Cada vez estaba más convencida de algo que ni siquiera sabía si era real._

_-Rick me ha visto. Estaba con él._

_-¿Ha dicho algo?_

_-Ha preguntado si quería ir al médico, pero sabía que no había comido nada como para vomitar así.-revivió la expresión preocupada en sus ojos azules.-Creo que terminará atando cabos._

_-No puedes esperar a venir aquí para hacerte los análisis…Creo que lo mejor va a ser que compres un predictor y salgas de dudas allí. Porque vas a terminar con un infarto, y chica, no sé cómo no lo has hecho ya. _

_-Tengo miedo…-respondió como si fuese algo obvio. Se tocó la tripa sin ser consciente de ello._

_-Vas a tener que afrontarlo antes, o después."_

* * *

Desde ahí la idea de correr a la farmacia cada vez era más clara. Sin embargo, cuando ya casi estaba decidida, pensaba en qué podría pasar si todo dejase de ser una mera suposición para convertirse en una realidad. En lo que podrían decir sus padres, en lo que podría decir Rick…Entonces retrocedía hasta donde estaba antes y volvía a pensar.

-¿Estás lista?

Rick la sacó de su subconsciente solo con su presencia. Escuchó el sonido de sus deportivas rebotando por los escalones en cada paso y acudió a su encuentro, frente a la escalera. Al igual que ella, llevaba puesto una cazadora polar verde camuflaje, unos vaqueros ceñidos y una sudadera que podía ver ahora que todavía no había cerrado la cremallera. No supo si fue casualidad que la eligiera, o si lo hizo a propósito, puesto que se trataba de la sudadera que tantas veces había llevado en su casa. Esa azul marina decorada con las iniciales del FBI en blanco, justo en el pecho.

-Sí.-sonrió.

Reparó en la enorme bolsa pendiendo de su mano y le miró enarcando la ceja.

-Confías en mí, ¿no?-frenó el paso cuando estuvo solo a unos centímetros de ella. Cuando la punta de sus deportivas tocaron la punta de las botas de Kate. Olía a ese estupendo gel de hombre, además de su habitual colonia. Esa con la que siempre se deshacía.

-No.

Su sonrisa era de todo menos angelical. Gracias a eso no se sorprendió cuando agarró su barbilla con facilidad y juntó sus labios con los de ella, moviéndolos sin necesidad de usar su lengua para hacerla jadear. Solo absorbiéndole en todos los sentidos. Moviendo su boca contra la suya.

-Sí.-rectificó ella haciéndole reír. Ella también sonrió al sentir sus dientes mordiendo su mentón.-En serio, ¿qué es?-señaló la bolsa de plástico con la mirada.

-Tu regalo.-respondió con malicia.

Kate alzó ambas cejas, esa vez sí que totalmente sorprendida. No porque le hubiese regalado algo, sino porque lo hubiese llevado tan bien en secreto. Ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

-Ahora sígueme.-entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en un movimiento rápido, haciéndola caminar a su lado. No especificó el rumbo, por lo que Kate tuvo que limitarse a seguirle sin decir nada.

Convencida de que cogerían el coche, adelantó el paso hasta el BMW, pero en el último momento Rick corrigió la marcha y tiró de ella hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Hacia el jardín. Cuando ella lo miró extrañada, el agente le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice y continúo andando. La nieve era lo suficientemente densa como para atraparles a cada paso que daban. Sus pies se hundían cada vez más, pero no le importaba. Eso solo acentuaría su sorpresa, haciendo de ella algo excepcional. Se había pasado el día repitiendo las palabras de Kate en su cabeza. Palabras sobre él respondiéndole a su padre. Y tal vez se había mostrado más distante de lo que había pretendido. No obstante era hora de dejar aquello para otro momento y preocuparse de algo en lo que llevaba tiempo trabajando: el regalo de Kate.

-¿Me llevas a la playa?-preguntó la joven después de pasar varios minutos de incesante caminata y en silencio. Estaba claro que no conocía los alrededores, pero no era tan ingenua como para no ver que habían atravesado el pequeño campo que separaba la mansión del mar. A unos solos pasos, en otra época del año, hubieran comenzado a pisar la escurridiza arena. Sin embargo aquella vez lo que comenzaron a pisar fue una capa de nieve un poco más fina, pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo nieve lo que cubría toda la playa menos el extremo más cercano al agua.

-Algo así.-Rick consideró si debían detenerse allí o si todavía podían avanzar un poco más. La orilla estaba cerca, por lo que estaban en el lugar perfecto. Miró su reloj mientras extendía una especie de manta impermeable en la que se sentarían o tumbarían en unos segundos. Tratándose de invierno, las cinco y cuarto podía considerarse la hora más cercana a la puesta de sol.

-He visto cómo mirabas la playa mientras hablabas con tus padres.-añadió una vez se hubieron acomodado encima del impermeable. Acercó su preciada bolsa a sus piernas cuando vio la tentación de mirar en los ojos de Kate.-Si nunca has venido aquí creo que no has visto en tu vida una playa nevada.

La joven asintió. Clavó la mirada en el horizonte. La línea que separaba el océano del cielo, y la que en breves minutos sería testigo de la marcha del sol para dar paso a una nueva noche. Rick, a su lado, continuaba hablando mientras sacaba varias cosas de la bolsa de plástico, y su voz junto a la calma de aquel lugar desierto era una sensación tranquilizante.

-Ni tampoco una puesta de sol en una playa nevada.-concluyó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se demoró en observar el maravilloso perfil de Kate, en sus labios perfectos, en su mentón prominente, en el poco cuello que el abrigo dejaba ver. Agradeció al clima que el poco sol que todavía peleaba allí calentase lo suficiente para mantener el viento a raya. Pues el poco aire que hacía solo mecía el cabello de Kate hacía atrás con suavidad.

-No.-rio ella al mismo tiempo que negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

Los brazos de Rick pronto la atraparon, al igual que sus piernas abiertas dónde ella pudo acomodarse hasta poder apoyar la cabeza en su torso, cerca de su pecho. Su cuerpo ardía, y entre eso y el polar, pudieron calentarla aún más. El sol cada vez estaba más cerca de rozar el horizonte, y el reflejo anaranjado se hacía latente a cada segundo. Mientras tanto, Rick iba besándole la mejilla con cariño, comentándole curiosidades de esa playa en voz baja. Ella mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, en un modo de relajación que en su vida hubiese pensado que llegase a alcanzar. En un momento inesperado, las manos del agente se colaron debajo de su jersey, pero no le sobresaltó. No tenía que ver con que sus manos estuvieran a sintonía con la temperatura de su cuerpo, sino porque acariciaron su estómago varias veces, en círculos.

-Exactamente a las seis, el sol se sitúa justo en la línea, y todo queda simétrico.-murmuró encima su oreja. Kate asintió.-Ver una puesta de sol en verano es preciosa, te lo dice alguien que vive aquí los tres meses, pero en invierno es…

-Espectacular.-susurró ella terminando su frase. Lo sintió asentir a su espalda.-Felices veintiuno.-él se había inclinado para conseguir llegar a sus labios. Los besó poco a poco, haciéndola delirar y suspirar. Nunca subió el ritmo, solo se quedaron así, el uno sobre el otro, robándose el aliento.

-Recuerdo que dijiste que cuando fuese mayor de edad me secuestrarías.-bromeó ella sobre sus labios, sin querer interrumpir el beso.

-Real.-la abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Me vas a traer aquí todas las tardes?

-Dónde tú quieras.-absorbió su labio inferior.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan romántico?-frunció el ceño, ganándose así un buen mordisco en el cuello, tras el cual aparecería seguro un moretón.

-Desde que apareciste tú.

Eso fue suficiente para dejarla sin habla. Por eso decidió no decir nada que pudiese quedar fuera de lugar. Se concentró en el apoteósico final de la puesta de sol, cuando toda su luz se expandía a lo largo del agua azul y la tornaba de un color extraño pero brillante. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Rick había colocado en sus piernas una especie de caja envuelta en papel de regalo rojo. Algo que le recordó a los regalos navideños que sus padres dejaban todos los años bajo el árbol.

-Ábrelo, sé que estas deseándolo.-le animó su voz en su oreja.

Primero deshizo el lazo amarillo de la superficie, diciéndole a Rick que podrían usarlo más tarde en un ambiente más íntimo como podría ser la cama. A lo que el agente respondió con un tono sabiondo que le encantaría atarla con él. Seguido de esto, rasgó el papel con las uñas y lo que efectivamente había pensado que se trataba de una caja, apareció bajo su mirada. No era una caja cualquiera, era totalmente negra y habían pintado encima varias margaritas con un pincel, a mano.

-Pedí que pintasen una flor por cada vez que me has hecho sentir una persona distinta, por los besos que nos hemos dado y por las veces que nos hemos dicho _"te quiero"_.-explicó él señalándolas con delicadeza. Kate permaneció boquiabierta mientras rodaba la caja entre sus brazos, comprobando que habían pintado en casi todas las superficies florecillas blancas. Había muchísimas, aunque era normal si debían expresar todo lo que Rick había dicho.

-¿Les dijiste eso?-preguntó sorprendida.

-En realidad, que llenasen la caja, lo demás me lo he guardado para ti.-ella sonrió, haciendo que sus pómulos se elevasen. Rick adoraba ese gesto, la delicadeza de su rostro ante ese tipo de muecas. Le besó con delicadeza la nariz.

Kate devolvió su atención a la misteriosa caja, sobre todo al abrirla y ver demasiadas cosas juntas. Creyó ver etiquetas explicando lo que era cada cosa, pero para su alivio, Rick ya estaba en su oído prosiguiendo su explicación.

-Es una caja de los cinco sentidos.

-Eso me suena.

-Lo vi por internet.-confesó. Sin verle sabía que le avergonzaba reconocerlo. Sin embargo a ella no le importaba, al contrario, no tenía palabras para agradecer tanto esfuerzo por su parte. Ella sabía cómo era su forma de ser, el repeler ese tipo de detalles y aun así había podido hacerlo genial, solo por ella.-Dentro están todos los sentidos.-se inclinó un poco para poder señalar las cosas a medida que las mencionaba.-La vista.

Su dedo alcanzó una etiqueta dónde ponía lo que acababa de decir y a su lado el dibujo de un ojo. Kate comprendió qué era antes de que él le acercase la entrada de cine. Esa era la primera película que habían visto juntos cuando ni siquiera eran pareja, cuando solo eran compañeros de trabajo o amigos.

-El amanecer de los muertos.-leyeron los dos en voz alta. Una película con la que Rick había bromeado a la hora de ver, por si los zombies podían asustarla. Para sorpresa del agente, había sido todo un placer reírse durante toda la película por el entusiasmo de la chica con el género y lo mucho que les había gustado a ambos.

-Pensaba que la habías tirado.-sonrió ella.

-Se ve que no.-rio él.

Debajo de la entrada, Rick había comprado la película original en DVD con la excusa de revivir recuerdos, aunque Kate sabía que le gustaba acurrucarse con ella cada vez que intentaban ver cualquier cosa en la televisión. Continuaron vagando por los demás _sentidos_, y el siguiente fue el sentido del oído. Esa vez, Kate se extrañó al ver un CD de música bien guardado en su correspondiente carátula y en la que podía leerse, _"Canciones que me recuerdan a ti"_, escrito con la perfecta caligrafía de Rick.

-¿He de explicar algo aquí?-ironizó.

-Me interesa saber qué tipo de canciones son.

En ningún momento habían acordado que tuviesen una canción como pareja. Nunca habían bailado una canción lenta y las pocas veces que habían ido a una discoteca se habían dedicado más a hacer el tonto que a moverse por la pista.

-_Better With You_, de This Wild Life; _She Will Be Loved_, de Maroon 5; _In My Veins_, de Andrew Belle_; Before You_, de Jon McLaughlin…-repasó en voz alta.

Realizar una lista de canciones en las que la letra tuviese significado con Kate no fue tan difícil como pareció en un principio, cuando la idea del regalo era solo eso, una idea. Pero gracias a su buen gusto por la música en cualquiera de sus géneros había sido pan comido.

-Te aseguro que las escucharé todas.-sintió un extraño quemazón ascender por su pecho a medida que revelaba todos los sentidos de aquella caja, y siempre llevándose sorpresas.

El gusto fue el más simple y a la vez detallista. Rick se encargó de envolver una bandeja de sushi variado, fresco por supuesto, y dejarlo debajo de la etiqueta. Después le aseguró que lo había incluido en la caja momentos antes de irse, puesto que mientras tanto había estado enfriando en la nevera. Era consciente de lo mucho que adoraba la joven la comida china y la comida japonesa, además de que esa fue la primera clase de comida que tomaron juntos en un gesto de arrepentimiento por su parte. Aquel día en que se propasó con ella en un entrenamiento por miedo a demostrar sus sentimientos.

-¿En el olfato habrá algo que indique que huelo mal y es una colonia?-se mofó Kate mientras escuchaba la risa ronca de Rick, de nuevo, a sus espaldas. Sabía que cuando terminase tendría que dedicarle al menos unas palabras y todavía no sabía cómo agradecérselo.

-Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías?

Kate le propinó un codazo suave en las costillas, que de todas formas hizo gemir al agente, el cual masculló una maldición por haberla entrenado tan bien en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Continuaron bromeando de esa forma hasta que ella comprendió que sus expectativas rozaban el suelo en comparación con lo que el sentido del olfato tenía que ver en realidad. Desdobló lo que parecía ser una camiseta de Rick. No solo por su largaría, ya que su ropa solía venirle grande, sino por el exquisito olor de su colonia rebosando por la tela. Era una camiseta normal y corriente, color carmín sin dibujo alguno que la decorase. Se vio impulsada a inhalarla, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

-Así podrás "estar conmigo"-hizo comillas con los dedos-cuando esté de viaje o no podamos dormir juntos.-esperó a que ella se acomodase mejor entre sus brazos para proseguir.-Eso era lo que quería decir.

-¿No te da miedo que pueda sustituirte por una camiseta?-utilizó un ángulo en el que pudiese ver con claridad el rostro de Rick. Y en ese momento, reflejaba una mueca sarcástica.

-Puedes sustituirme con un vibrador, no por una camiseta.

Ambos rieron al unísono, despreocupados. Era increíble cómo los dos tenían los mismos pensamientos, en el mismo momento, pero no deseaban compartirlos para que la magia no se diluyese. Tanto uno como el otro pensaban en que podrían pasarse el resto de sus vidas de aquella forma, abrazados en medio de una playa nevada mientras observaban juntos el día caer.

-Me gusta tocar piel cuando lo hago.

-Lo dice la que le gustaba hacerlo estando encima.-Kate enrojeció violentamente ante el recuerdo de aquella vieja conversación. En los principios de su relación, y lo mucho que estuvo pensando las siguientes semanas en poder hacerlo a su forma, con él.

-A pesar de todo nunca me has puesto contra una pared, Richard.

El aludido tragó saliva con fuerza. Al parecer ella también recordaba bien esa clase de momentos tan especiales, y a la vez ardientes. Pero ante todo, ella tenía razón y nunca habían probado su famosa postura.

-No me obligues a correr a la casa y probarla.

Kate sacudió su cuerpo en una risita divertida al mismo tiempo que tocaba el último sentido. El del tacto.

-Dudo que seas capaz con Rook y Nikki cerca.-comentó inspeccionando lo que parecía ser un tarro de cristal vacío. Podía ver el resto de la playa a través de él, aunque dentro de poco la oscuridad terminaría inundándolo todo.

-Si piensas que ellos se van a cortar en hacerlo porque estemos cerca te equivocas.-respondió con el mismo tono de indiferencia. Rick había vivido muchas situaciones en las que compartir la mansión había supuesto un problema por los gemidos de placer que extendían por el piso superior, teniendo que verse obligado a huir al club para pasar la noche sin molestias.

-¿En serio?-abrió la tapa, todavía demasiado confusa para encontrar significado a aquel tarro.

-Muy en serio.-acarició las manos de la chica con las suyas antes de añadir:-El tarro es para que guardes la arena con nieve y te lleves una parte de este sitio y de este momento.-su susurro provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal de Kate, además de la sensación excitante de notar su barba incipiente acariciando su cuello.

-Te aseguro que no podré olvidarlo nunca.

Justo en el instante en el que el sol terminaba de esconderse tras la línea del horizonte, la pareja se fundió en un único beso digno de película, y que junto a ese día nunca podría alejar de sus mentes.

* * *

-Cuando te quedaste embarazada de Elliot, ¿a partir de qué semana comenzaste a tener náuseas?-echó un vistazos a la puerta del comedor, comprobando que ni Kate ni James estaban cerca.

-Al mes o a la tercera semana.-respondió Nikki totalmente confusa ante semejante pregunta. Se incorporó mejor en el sofá de cuero, haciendo equilibro con la copa de vino pendiendo de su mano y echando un vistazo a su hijo, quién jugaba en la otra esquina con un castillo de Playmobils.

-¿Y cómo supiste que estabas embarazada?-cambió la pregunta al ver la mirada perdida de la policía. Hubiese dado todo por recordar la época en la que Kyra comenzó a tener esa clase de síntomas y todo lo relacionado con el embarazo, pues tras su muerte todo aquel periodo de tiempo quedó borroso.-O sea, tuviste un retraso, pero, ¿de cuánto?

-Unas dos semanas o así…-Nikki ladeo la cabeza, mirándolo con más profundidad, dispuesta a llegar al final del asunto o al menos de la perturbación de su cuñado. Pues no solo sus preguntas daban mucho que pensar, sino e tono de voz y la precaución de la privacidad de la conversación.-Rick, ¿pasa algo con Kate?

-Creo que está embarazada.

La sorpresa y la alarma de algo que no esperaba cruzaron el rostro de la detective de homicidios. Rick le miró con cautela, pero asintiendo lentamente. Pensó en Kate, en sus apenas veintiún años, ya que los acababa de cumplir, y que dentro de lo que cabía se trataba de una niña. Añadiendo el hecho de que no llevaban saliendo juntos siquiera un año.

-¡¿Embarazada?!-masculló más alto de lo debido, y ganándose de esta forma un rápido movimiento por parte del agente tapándole la boca.

Aunque James y Kate estuviesen bien lejos de allí, ya que el periodista se había empeñado en mostrarle la piscina cubierta en la parte del jardín y la maquinaria que la convertía en una piscina normal y corriente en verano, podían volver y ser testigos de la conversación.

-Sí, Nikki, embarazada.-repitió en tono infantil.-Creo que sabes de lo que hablo.-señaló a Elliot y ella enarcó la ceja irónicamente.

-Me sé el método genial.-añadió un tanto cortante. Dejó la copa de vino encima de la mesita auxiliar de cristal que les separaba del sofá que tenían enfrente. Dentro de todo lo que podía haberle dicho su cuñado, eso era algo que no entraba en la lista de opciones. Se pasó la mano por la frente mientras hablaba.- ¿De dónde sacas las sospechas?

-No le ha bajado la regla, náuseas matutinas…-vaciló antes de continuar enumerando sus sospechas con ayuda de los dedos. Nikki notó la pausa.-Le han crecido las tetas, y no sé…

-Son buenos síntomas.-coincidió la detective. Se abrieron paso por su cabeza las veces en las que sus propias náuseas la habían despertado por la mañana, o los antojos y Rook corriendo a los supermercados veinticuatro horas para complacer sus antojos.

-¿Qué se supone que he de hacer yo?-la voz del agente sonó tan preocupada y agobiada que Nikki cambió el gesto de su expresión hasta hacerla más tierna.

-Hablar con ella.

-No.-respondió a la velocidad de la luz.-No haré eso. Ella es la que debería decirme si tiene sospecha de algo, más sabiendo lo que pasó con Kyra.

-Te aseguro que tiene que estar cagada.-miró a su cuñado fijamente, a su forma de intimidar y que con Jameson siempre resultaba eficaz.-Es joven. Esto no lo esperaría por nada del mundo y es primeriza. Puede quererte mucho pero…

Rick observaba la moqueta del suelo con especial atención, aunque era solo una distracción donde dejar sus pensamientos colocarse. Al menos sabía que Nikki no diría nada, y él tampoco necesitaba pedir su silencio. No era una buena elección contarle su agobio a su hermano. Rook terminaría yéndose de la boca antes o después. Pero ante todo no sabía que podía hacer, porque la idea de afrontar un nuevo embarazo… era dolorosa. Incluso con Kate.

-Es raro que no se haya aquí el test de embarazo.-comentó la detective acercándose más a Rick.-Si lo sospecha supongo que querrá saberlo lo antes posible.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Spiderman tiene un sentido arácnido y yo uno femenino.-su respuesta sirvió para hacerle sonreír, por lo que al menos se sintió mejor al ayudar.

-Tengo miedo de agobiarme y salir corriendo.

Nikki colocó una de sus manos sobre las del agente, demostrándole solo con esa caricia lo que no podía expresar con palabras. Conocía lo suficiente a su cuñado para saber que era un buen hombre. O mejor, un gran hombre.

-No lo harás.

-No estés tan segura.-sonrió él de forma amarga.

-La amas, o sea, estás jodidamente enamorado de esa chica, ¿y cuánto hace que nadie te hacía sentir de esa manera?

Rick se pasó la mano por el pelo en señal de angustia. Sus dedos recorrieron los mechones irregulares hasta detenerse en la base de su frente, cerca del inicio de su cuero cabelludo. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero cada vez que estaba preocupado y buscaba ayuda en Nikki, terminaba con cierta parte de su conciencia aliviada.

-Mucho.

-¿De verdad piensas que si ella tuviese dentro a un bebé-cambió el sentido de la oración-a tu hijo, la dejarías sola?

El agente cerró los ojos con fuerza. Notaba ese extraño ardor de lágrimas retenidas detrás de sus ojos, pero no quería llorar, parecería idiota. Apretó la mandíbula haciendo que de este modo los músculos de su rostro se viesen más prominentes, más amenazantes.

-Nunca.

-Habla con ella.

Fue lo único que le susurró al oído. Lo único que le dio tiempo a decir antes de que el periodista y la futura abogada llenasen el pasillo paralelo de risas divertidas.

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

_**"Contempló el predictor entre sus manos temblorosas. Para bien, o para mal, sabía que el resultado que quedase impreso en el pequeño espacio de plástico del final podría cambiarle la vida. En mil sentidos, de mil maneras... La barbilla se había unido al nerviosismo que expresaban sus dedos y no podía controlarla. Vibraba a pesar de tener la boca cerrada y bien sellada con los dientes prietos. Revisó varias veces que la puerta del baño no se abriese, ya que Rick podía entrar en cualquier momento y desatar una cadena de horrores. **_

_**Un minuto. Solo quedaba un minuto para que se revelase su futuro en un insignificante trozo de plástico. Mantenía las piernas cruzadas, una encima de la otra, mientras continuaba sentada en la taza del inodoro. Contó mentalmente esos últimos segundos antes de mirar hacia lo que sería su nuevo destino."**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Esta vez quería empezar diciendo que al igual que todo el fandom, yo también estoy indignada con el despido de Stana y Tamala. Me he pasado la semana demasiado mal cómo para escribir, además de que tuve un examen, que por suerte me salió bien. Y eso que ni siquiera la semana estaba a mi favor. Creo que todos necesitamos una distracción de todo. Del futuro de la serie, de la ABC, de todo el odio que se está generando en Twitter y demás. Así que espero que esto os sirva para relajaros y olvidarlo al menos unos minutos. Puesto que yo también leo fics y últimamente hay sequía. :$_**

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo, durante estos dos años que el fic hará en unos meses, ya que queráis o no, sois parte de esto. :*_**

**_Comentad por favor opiniones generales del capítulo, os lo agradecería muchísimo más :')_**

**_Besos a todas/os!:*_**

**_PD: No me he detenido a revisarlo antes de actualizar, cómo no, así que sorry si veis algo extraño._**

* * *

**Capítulo 28. "|| o |"**

-Tengo un problema.-Rick frunció el ceño comparando dos cajas de cereales. En su mano izquierda, de color rojo y con el dibujo de un tucán protagonizando la parte delantera descansaba la primera caja, mientras que en la derecha sostenía otra muy similar, ya que estaba pintada por el mismo color rojizo. Sin embargo en ésta última no era un tucán quién la caracterizaba, sino una especia de duendecillo irlandés mirando de forma apetecible el cuenco de cereales, también dibujado, que tenía delante.- ¿Han dicho que Elliot desayunaba…-agudizó la mirada para poder leer el letrero llamativo de la primera-_"Froot Loops" _o _"Lucky Charms"_?-añadió después de haber leído la segunda.

Kate se giró con el pequeño colgando de la cintura y se encogió de hombros. Si estaban allí era solo porque con la reciente llegada del hermano de Rick y su mujer, las reservas de la despensa junto a la poca comida que ellos mismos se habían encargado de llevar no habían durado ni un asalto. Y puesto que el día anterior, salvando el momento de la playa, se habían pasado las veinticuatro horas encerrados en la mansión, Castle había decidido que serían ellos quienes bajarían al pueblo para comprar en el supermercado. Aludió que así podrían dar un paseo, ya que comenzaba a agobiarse en casa, por muy grande que fuese. Aprovechando la situación, Rook y Nikki habían dejado que Elliot los acompañase ante la adorable insistencia de éste. No hacía falta ser un lince para saber que teniendo la casa sola un par de horas no lo aprovecharían al máximo.

-La verdad es que no me he dado cuenta.-confesó devolviendo la atención a una variada selección de tabletas de chocolate que inexplicablemente se le habían antojado de repente. A pesar de que intentaba la mayor parte del tiempo dispersar esas punzadas de angustia ante el posible embarazo que todavía no se había atrevido a comprobar, ni a comentar con nadie que no fuese Lanie, cada vez que sentía los antojos, las náuseas o los golpes de calor que aparecían sin ser llamados se aterraba aún más.

-Ya veo que estás muy ocupada para recordar.-masculló divertido el agente intercambiando la mirada entre las dos marcas de cereales. El detalle de esas ganas repentinas de comer chocolate no habían pasado desapercibidas para él, puesto que aunque no recordaba muy bien a Kyra cuando estaba embarazada, sí que recordaba las veces que se había visto obligado a bajar a comprar más comida y en gran variedad.

-Por mucho que hables en voz baja te escucho.-respondió Kate. Rick giró la cabeza levemente, pero ella continuaba de cara a la estantería y el único que correspondió su mirada furtiva fue Elliot, con una sonrisa inocente. Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso del dedo índice.

-Bien cómodo estás ahí, eh campeón.-añadió omitiendo esas últimas palabras de la abogada. Las mejillas de Elliot se hincharon cuando amplió su sonrisa de diablillo, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería su tío. Para hacer mejor la situación, se abrazó más al cuello de Kate y dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro, sin apartar la mirada de Rick.

-Creo que tenemos un problema.-el agente entrecerró los ojos. No hubiera imaginado que con dos años un niño pudiese tener ya esa inclinación por las mujeres, mucho menos por Kate. Tras contemplar al pequeño y viendo que su mirada expresaba algo que no podía explicar bien, comprendió que intentaba darle celos. Cosa que si decía en voz alta, quedaría fuera de lugar y cómo una locura. Kate rodó sobre sus talones dispuesta a mirarlo.-Creo que le gustas a Elliot.-susurró sin dejar de mirarlo, ahora estaba de espaldas a él, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Vio cómo la aludida enarcó una ceja, y él sacudió la cabeza.

-Tiene dos años.-rio ella como si fuese algo obvio y Rick no fuese consciente de ello.

-Mejor dejamos esta conversación.-decidió que por mucho que intentase decir lo que pensaba de una forma u otra siempre parecería una locura. Pero estaba seguro de lo que decía.- ¿Puedes preguntarle a tu novio diminuto y a la vez mi sobrino cuál de los dos desayuna?-volvió a alzar las cajas de cereales que hasta ahora habían permanecido olvidadas en las manos del agente. La primera respuesta de Kate fue rodar los ojos al cielo mientras murmullaba algo parecido a _"idiota"_ y Rick le guiñaba un ojo.

-Cariño, ¿qué cereales te da mami de comer?-el agente agachó la mirada un segundo. Esa forma de Kate a la hora de dirigirse a su sobrino hacía que su corazón se estremeciese y que un extraño calor comenzase a acobijarse en su estómago y después en su pecho. De por sí adoraba mirarla, seguir con los ojos las líneas de su rostro, el perfil de sus labios, la manera en la que su cuello se quedaba al descubierto cuando lo ladeaba apenas para mirar algo. Sin embargo, cuando todo eso se unía a la voz dulce que utilizaba con Elliot, a sus gestos delicados si quería apartarle el pelo de los ojos, o regalarle una caricia, parecía que todo su cuerpo se deshacía como el hielo.

Vagó por la reciente idea de ser padre para el bebé que pudiese llevar dentro Kate. Cada segundo que transcurría en su cabeza, las cosas no parecían tan terribles como hubo pensado en un principio. Cuando ni siquiera podía concebir semejante cosa. Tras la muerte de su ex mujer había perdido todas las ganas posibles de rehacer su vida con otra persona por el simple hecho de pensar que podría estar fallándola, donde fuera que estuviese, y no podía permitirlo. No obstante nunca se había sentido tan seguro de sí mismo. Seguro y libre de poder dejar que sus sentimientos fuesen correctos al haberse entrelazado con ella. Sacudió la cabeza, dejando asomar en sus labios una sonrisa idiota. ¡Ni siquiera sabía si Kate estaba o no embarazada! No podía hacer planes de ningún tipo ante semejante duda. Pero verla de esa forma con Elliot causaba estragos en su moral, lo tenía más que comprobado.

-Eta.-siguieron la dirección que marcaba su pequeño dedo, y vieron que señalaba el dibujo del duende irlandés.

El ceño de Rick se hizo más profundo. En realidad lo que pudiese decir un niño de dos años y medio a la hora de escoger no era del todo fiable. Siempre lo haría a favor de lo que él prefiriese y no de lo que sus padres le dictasen.

-Tal vez debería llamar a James.-sugirió palpándose la parte trasera del pantalón donde su iPhone descansaba hacía ya varias horas. Kate chasqueó la lengua desconforme, y se lo arrebató antes de que pudiese utilizarlo.

-¿De verdad crees que, uno-solo le faltó enumerar los argumentos mientras iba levantando uno a uno los dedos de la mano-va a cogerte el móvil y dos, van a dejar de hacer lo que están haciendo-enarcó las cejas-por responder esa tontería?

Se mantuvieron la mirada el uno a otro durante varios segundos. Rick pensando nuevamente en su idea ahora no tan brillante, y Kate intentando que Elliot no se resbalase de sus brazos, así como que el iPhone tampoco lo hiciese.

-No.-respondió el fin.

-Entonces haz caso al niño y compra eso.-hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando los cereales. El agente ladeó la cabeza, divertido ante sus palabras directas y esa clase de órdenes que estaba dándole. Le lanzó una sonrisa que a la chica se le antojó como irresistible, reduciendo la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de ella. Al principio, el instinto de Kate le susurró que retrocediese, haciendo que de esta forma su espalda chocase contra la balda de los chocolates. Sintió su corazón martilleando con fuerza contra su pecho cuando Rick se aseguró de que nadie pasaba por allí y aprovechaba para rodear su cintura con la mano libre.

-Muchas órdenes estás dando.-bromeó acercando sus labios a los de ella. Entreabrió la boca cuando estaba a punto de besarla, y de alguna forma se quedó suspendido sobre la suya, esperando. Kate exhaló un pequeño suspiro de placer mientras sentía que el brazo dónde Elliot permanecía apoyado, se volvía voluble y perdía su fuerza. Pensó que su cuerpo volvía a traicionarle ante los encantos de Rick. Que se deshacía a sus pies como tantas otras veces, pero después, tras esperar el beso tan ansiado que nunca llegaba, comprendió que el agente solo quería jugar con ella mientras cargaba a su sobrino y la liberaba a ella.

-Algún día…-comenzó a sisear viendo como él alzaba la ceja dispuesto a escuchar sus palabras.-Podré hacer que con un chasquido de dedos hagas lo que yo quiera.-Rick carcajeó de forma sensual, cosa que de nuevo vibró en las profundidades de su estómago. Elliot se removía entre sus enormes brazos señalando algo detrás de ellos, pero la pareja estaba demasiado ocupada en retarse en silencio para hacerle caso.

-¿Crees que no lo haces ya?-preguntó Rick acariciándole la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Elliot volvió a gemir molesto contra su pecho, sin embargo sus brazos eran una cárcel para el pequeño, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas bajar al suelo y echar a correr. La abogada rio entre dientes divertida, muy segura de que eso no era cierto, y que ni siquiera tenía un 10% del poder que ejercía Rick sobre ella.

-Ya, claro.-dio un paso hacia delante, y de nuevo, Rick la frenó colocando su mano en su hombro y empujándola con delicadeza. Kate le miró a través de las pestañas. Su rostro estaba iluminado por una parte, a diferencia de la otra que permanecía en la penumbra, gracias a la luz natural que provenía de la entrada principal. Como de costumbre, su pelo castaño claro estaba despeinado, pero eso no significaba que pudiese causar problemas en su semblante perfecto.

-Bajooooo.-balbuceaba Elliot dificultado por el chupete que ocupaba gran parte de su rostro. Pataleó hacia abajo con fuerza, amenazando con romper a llorar de un momento a otro con tal de salirse con la suya.

Rick y Kate se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Hubieran deseado juntar sus bocas y no separarlas hasta que el oxígeno hubiese desaparecido de sus pulmones. Incluso estando en un supermercado rodeados de gente, su deseo no era capaz de desaparecer o apaciguarse.

-Elliot.-Rick alzó la voz molesto y bastante harto de las diversas patadas que estaba propinándole en el estómago. Además, cada vez se iba acercando más a la zona de su entrepierna. Entonces ahí tendría que pegarle un buen bofetón.- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer el tonto?-le dedicó una de sus miradas más terroríficas acompañada de un ceño fruncido muy serio. El pequeño, agachó un poco la mirada, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarle con el mismo ceño con el que estaba haciéndolo él y con los brazos en jarras.

-_Qero bajá_.-sentenció poco a poco.

Kate evitaba de todas no reír ante la situación tan adorable como graciosa que estaba teniendo lugar frente a ella. Intentaba decantarse por cuál de los dos era más mono. Si Rick interpretando esa faceta de tío responsable que no estaba acostumbrada a ver, o Elliot desafiándole.

-¿Pero dónde quieres ir?

-_Quero corré po pasillo._

Sus palabras eran torpes y a la vez claras, algo que sorprendía a la abogada tratándose de un niño tan pequeño. No obstante, y como tantas veces le había explicado Rick, James se encargaba de que el niño desarrollase pronto esa clase de destrezas aunque su carácter parecía estar más inclinado hacia su madre. Sonrió al reconocer esa forma de fruncir el ceño o su pose en las muecas del pequeño.

-Elliot…-suspiró Rick. Pocas veces resultaba tan pesado cuidar de él puesto que no era un niño inquieto, además de que era capaz de jugar incluso con una caja de cartón a secas si se la daba, pero las ocasiones en las que se proponía portarse mal, lo hacía con ganas. Miró a Kate de reojo, ya que lo que de verdad había querido era terminar esa conversación con beso incluido, sin embargo al verla sonriendo sus pensamientos se dispersaron y el mundo desapareció.-Mira, tú vas hasta la esquina de allí y le traes al tío una bolsa de chuches.-le señaló el extremo opuesto del pasillo, dónde podían verse todo tipo de gominolas, y los ojos del pequeño brillaron de felicidad. No solo por salirse con la suya, sino porque después podría comer a su antojo.

Una vez lo hubo dejado en el suelo, el pequeño salió disparado en esa dirección, al menos todo lo que sus minúsculas piernecitas le permitían correr. Lo observó durante unos pocos segundos, pensando en que él había sustituido su vacío tras haber perdido a su verdadera hija, años después, y que de alguna forma una de sus razones para haber seguido adelante había sido su sobrino. Y su hermano y Nikki lo sabían bien. Los brazos de Kate rodeándole la cintura en silencio distrajeron a su cabeza para dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pensando, en un futuro en el que Elliot fuese mayor y él estuviese ahí para verle crecer. Y junto a eso, la idea de que la abogada estuviese embarazada. De tener juntos un bebé al que criar. Uno de los dos.

-¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando te pones así con Elliot?-el agente ladeó la cabeza, topándose de frente con unos labios muy cerca de los suyos y unos penetrantes ojos avellana mirándole embelesados. Kate tenía la barbilla apoyada en su hombro y el pelo, ese día liso, le caía por la frente y a ambos lados del rostro tan perfecto que tenía.

-¿Así cómo?-sonrió él acariciándole la nariz con la suya, suavemente. Depositó la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero, no sin antes dejarle una simple caricia por encima de la tela con el dedo gordo.

-Como…-la palabra _padre_ se atragantó en su garganta, sin dejarle otra opción que tragar con dificultad un poco de saliva que le aliviase el dolor. Eran siete letras prohibidas en cualquier conversación que mantuviesen entre los dos, aunque eso Rick no lo sabía. Y la razón por la que ella no quería referirse a él no solo era porque la duda de un resultado positivo de embarazo le rondase mente, sino porque sentía que podía herirlo teniendo en cuenta que en su día pudo haber sido un padre genial y la vida le robó la oportunidad.-alguien con sentimientos.-improvisó bromeando.

Esperó que no hubiese notado su pausa al intentar continuar hablando, por eso añadió una sonrisa inocente y con un leve balanceo de pies juntó sus labios con los de él en un beso tierno. Rick cerró los ojos complacido y abrió la boca para profundizar un poco más, sabiendo que en pocos segundos Elliot estaría de vuelta y su momento de paz habría quedado arruinado. Se movió de forma experta sobre sus labios, lamiendo su lengua cada vez que se metía dentro de su boca y dejando pequeños mordiscos amistosos de vez en cuando.

-Hace demasiado tiempo que no soy como lo era antes.-respondió apoyando su frente en la de ella. Pocos segundos bastaban para hacerle perder la consciencia dentro de su aroma y quedarse sin aliento si de besarla se trataba. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados, relajado, y gracias a eso no vio venir la segunda ráfaga de besos. Esa vez no fueron apasionados. Ni siquiera volvieron a enlazarse en el punto dónde sus bocas se fundían, solo sus labios se movieron arriba y abajo encima de los del otro.

-Me gusta que seas así.-la escuchó susurrar.-Este es tu verdadero yo. El otro estaba enmascarado por el dolor, el miedo y todo lo que te hacía ser frío.-Kate recordó brevemente las primeras conversaciones que mantuvieron a raíz de conocerse en aquel bendito interrogatorio. La arrogancia de sus gestos. La prepotencia de sus ideales. El misterio que le envolvía y que al fin pudo conseguir desvelar. Su coraza.

-No era tan malo.-rio él. Abrió los ojos despacio, encantado de tenerla tan cerca y de que su fragancia le envolviese entero. Su risita irónica resonó en el interior de sus oídos al igual que una melodía armoniosa. Echó un vistazo a Elliot, a quién no podía perder de vista porque podía sucederle cualquier cosa y eso sí que no podría cargarlo durante el resto de su vida. Para su suerte, su sobrino estaba demasiado concentrado en elegir entre una bolsa de _Haribo_ con ositos de gominolas, u otra que era más bien un cóctel variado.

Kate enarcó una ceja a la perfección. Sin expresar ninguna palabra, hizo que Rick entrecerrase los ojos intentando recordar aquellos _preciosos_ momentos juntos.

* * *

"_-¿FBI?_

_Pregunta alarmada ante la identidad del nuevo hombre._

_-Sí.-responde éste con serenidad sin dejar de analizarla con la mirada. Eso provoca que sus mejillas tomen un color parecido al carmín. ¿Por qué la mira de esa forma?_

_Es como si traspasara su cuerpo hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su ser y eso en parte le inquieta, pero la vez le excita._

_-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con el FBI?_

_El agente Castle mira primero a su compañero y sólo con la mirada se dicen más que si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación. A continuación frunce el ceño ligeramente y se pasa la mano por la barbilla._

_Kate se muerde el labio inferior ante ese gesto tan normal como irresistible en ese hombre. Por un momento piensa que esa mirada azul se ha posado en sus labios, pero después se da cuenta de que es imposible y lo deja pasar._

_-¿Estudias en la Universidad de Nueva York?-pregunta cruzándose de brazos. Se reclina un poco en la silla de metal pero no evita el contacto visual._

_-Sí._

_Para ella el otro detective ha desaparecido de la sala y solo existen esos dos ojos y esa boca que no paran de tentarla._

_-Entonces estás totalmente involucrada._

_-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-alza una ceja de forma provocativa y expulsa las palabras lentamente por la boca._

_Castle profundiza la mirada y hace un amago de sonrisa._

_-He estado escuchando todo el interrogatorio desde ahí.-señala el cristal que hay a sus espaldas.-Se lo de la presunta mafia, lo de la droga... Se mucho más de lo que tú te piensas._

_Kate aprieta la mandíbula ante la forma que tiene de hablar. Superioridad y autoridad._

_Seguro que usa su poder como policía para las cosas más sencillas y eso le da asco._

_Odia a las personas prepotentes y creídas que te miran por encima del hombro como si fueran algo más que tú y ese detective no era algo diferente._

_-Puedo darte un pin si es lo que quieres, o una palmadita en la espalda.-escupe arrugando la nariz._

_-Puedo meterte ahora mismo en la cárcel si me da la gana.-responde Castle entre dientes recostándose sobre la mesa."_

* * *

-Oh vamos, estaba haciendo mi trabajo.-rodó los ojos divertido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en aquel día. Y la verdad era que antes solía ser su pasatiempo favorito, cuando no la tenía a ella pero si los recuerdos que compartían juntos.-Acababas de dar una fiesta dónde había droga…-lo dejó caer con gracia mientras apartaba la vista disimuladamente.

-Eso no te convertía en un idiota.-respondió ella agarrándole la cara por las mejillas y obligándolo a que devolviese su mirada azul a sus ojos.

-Espera, espera. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo eras tú?

* * *

"_-Que tenga un buen día, agente.-resalta sensualmente la última palabra. Echa un vistazo al otro policía que les mira más que sorprendido y sin más comienza a andar hacia la puerta de madera._

_-No salgas de la ciudad.-dice Castle en un tono serio, aunque por dentro no hace más que reír divertido ante el genio que tiene esa chica._

_-No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero si surge, pasaré de usted porque no me importa lo que diga.-cierra la puerta con brusquedad y suspira apoyándose mínimamente en ella recuperando un poco sus fuerzas."_

* * *

-Aún tenía que haber sido peor.-le golpeó el hombro con el puño.-Nunca me han gustado los tíos así. Prepotentes, idiotas, creídos y todo lo que eras tú.

Rick deslizó su labio inferior a través de toda la largaría de su boca, hasta que este chocó contra su nariz. Allí se detuvo para dejarle un tímido beso mientras su brazo, situado en su cintura, la pegaba más a su torso.

-Sabes que en el fondo te ponía a mil.-ronroneó en la parte trasera de su oreja. Kate se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior cuando la lengua del agente humedeció toda esa zona sin piedad. Y de forma consecuente, sus piernas le fallaron por unos microsegundos en los que Rick la sujetó mejor, al mismo tiempo que sentía a la perfección cómo su piel se erizaba.

-Sabes que yo a ti también.-jadeó.- ¿O no recuerdas esa vez en tu coche….?

* * *

"_-No te duermas._

_-No lo hago._

_De nuevo, sonrió._

_-¿Fumas hierba?_

_La pregunta le cogió por sorpresa. La miró rápidamente de reojo, ceñudo._

_-Has dicho que te divertías y que no siempre cumples las reglas, es lo único que se me ha ocurrido._

_-Estabas mejor callada.-replicó él antes de girar con suavidad a la izquierda._

_-Eso es que sí._

_-No, Kate, no fumo._

_Ésta lo miró, incorporándose un poco. Raras veces la llamaba por su nombre y cuando lo hacía le sonaba extraño y a la vez delicioso._

_-Entonces, señor agente del FBI hipermega controlador, ¿cuál es su diversión?_

_"El sexo. Y mis ganas por probarlo contigo aumentan cada vez que abres la jodida boca."-dijo mentalmente al mismo tiempo que apretaba las manos alrededor del volante._

_-Y a ti que más te da. Vuelve a dormirte._

_-Que no dormía, imbécil._

_Kate le golpeó en el brazo._

_Esa vez el brillo que cruzó los ojos del agente no fue excitación, sino malicia. Jugando con la ventaja de que se encontraban solos en la carretera dio un volantazo brusco hacía el lado contrario en el que Kate se encontraba apoyada._

_Gracias a la inercia y al destino que adoraba los planes de Rick, el cuerpo de Kate se movió velozmente hacia el suyo aún con el cinturón puesto, haciendo que su cabeza acabara impactando contra su abdomen._

_Agachó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos verdosos enfurecidos y dijo intentando aguantar la risa:-Eso es una de las cosas que más me gustan."_

* * *

-Nunca he negado que me gustases.-besó sus tiernos labios. Kate sonrió debajo de ellos. Abrió las palmas de su mano contra su pecho y le miró de nuevo con escepticismo.

-Eres un mentiroso.-protestó indignada sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¡Lo negabas hasta delante de Espósito!

-Será que tú no.-Elliot se acercaba a ellos con varias bolsas pendiendo de sus manos, cosa que le hizo reír ya que no solo no había podido decidir, sino que había optado por coger todo y solucionar así el problema.-¿O quieres que llame a Lanie y le pregunte?

Kate cambió el semblante al instante, y no por el rumbo de la conversación, sino porque de repente, el hecho de pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amiga le había recordado que debía comprar el maldito predictor para salir de dudas. Al parecer, la tensión a la que se sometieron sus músculos alertó al agente, quién frunció el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.-fingió una sonrisa medio pasable.-Es que quiero que me compres chocolate, me apetece.-le mintió dejando una senda de besos cerca de la comisura de su boca.-Lo poco que me he traído es para ir a la farmacia a comprar pastillas para la garganta, que está empezando a dolerme.-los ojos azules de Rick destellaron, aunque ella no fue consciente de ello. Como tampoco lo fue de sus pensamientos. _"¿Pastillas o un predictor?"_ La voz de Nikki hizo eco en su cabeza con una de las frases que le había dicho esa misma noche: _"-Es raro que no se haga aquí el test de embarazo. Si lo sospecha supongo que querrá saberlo lo antes posible."_

Decidió aparentar una serenidad falsa como ella, esperar a ver qué sucedía y cuánto más tardaría en seguir esa mentira que comenzaba a dolerle y cabrearle. De todas formas, prefería no inquietarla, y así ella pensaría que no sospechaba nada sobre el tema. Podría mirar el resultado sin que Kate pensase que estaría al acecho.

-Sin problema.-respondió tras unos segundos en silencio.

Dejó caer la mano que había estado sujetando el trasero de Kate dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, a su lado. Separándose de esta forma de ella y dirigiendo su atención al niño pequeño que caminaba con cuidado de no caer.

-Elliot, he dicho una.-utilizó un tono de voz gracioso a pesar de que tenía ganas de largarse de allí y estar un rato solo, en la playa, pensando.

-Yo quero etas.-se puso de puntillas para poder darle las bolsas sin que se cayesen al suelo, sin embargo Rick prefirió cogerle a él en brazos.-Coge lo que quieras y mételo en el carrito, yo creo que ya tenemos suficiente.-dijo sin mirar a Kate. Reparó en el doble sentido no intencionado que había tenido esa segunda frase, pero no se molestó en hacer ningún comentario sobre ello. Simplemente comenzó a andar, diciéndole alguna tontería al pequeño mientras ella lo seguía de cerca extrañada y tirando del carrito de la compra.

La repentina actitud de Rick le había dejado mucho que pensar. Por mucho que quisiese aparentar que no sucedía nada, algo le había trastocado el buen humor con el que se había levantado y con el que antes estaba bromeando. La pista que corroboró lo que pensaba era la forma que tenía de ignorarla mientras que a Elliot no dejaba de dedicarle mimos. Se decantó por suspirar y rodar los ojos.

Una vez estuvieron en la cola que accedía a la caja registradora, Kate dejó el carrito repleto de productos al lado del agente. Había cinco personas todavía esperando pagar la compra y todas con carros semejantes al suyo, por lo tanto tendrían que esperar un poco más. Algo que no le apetecía nada teniendo en cuenta la actitud de Rick. Éste permanecía delante de ella, sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Me voy a la farmacia, ahora vengo.-probó al mismo tiempo que colocaba mejor el asa del bolso sobre su hombro. Rick murmuró algo parecido a un escueto "vale" que le golpeó en el pecho con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Cómo había podido cambiar su estado de ánimo en cuestión de segundos? Frunció el ceño.

-Vaya por Dios.-la pareja se dio la vuelta a la velocidad de la luz al escuchar la familiar voz de la mujer, sobre todo, Kate.-Juro que no esperaba encontraros aquí nunca.

-Nosotros tampoco, Sandra.-respondió Rick aún sorprendido por el explosivo encuentro. Kate estaba paralizada por completo, sin poder dejar de mirar a la exuberante morena que había conocido días atrás en el club al que Rick la había llevado. Ese día llevaba el pelo medio ondulado, medio liso, con el maquillaje bien pintado y resaltando las perfectas facciones de su rostro, y a pesar de que iba vestida de la manera más informal del mundo, parecía salir de una pasarela de modelos. No obstante, no fue eso lo que hizo que comenzase a inquietarse, sino que su sueño, en el cual no había dejado de pensar y que ni siquiera había podido comentar con Rick, se recreó en su cabeza, allí mismo.

Cuando se encontraron sus ojos con los de ella, su pulso se aceleró por la vergüenza. Todavía recordaba la forma en la que sus labios se pegaban a los suyos con maestría, de una forma muy distinta a los de Rick, pero a la vez deliciosa.

-Hola, Kate.-su nombre sonó de una manera muy sexy en su boca, la cual no podía dejar de mirar ni repasar en silencio. Tal y como había ido ella hasta llegar junto a la cola con los demás, Sandra sujetaba varias bolsas de papel marrón, también con comida de todo tipo.

-Hola.-respondió ella sin dejarse acobardar por la situación. Sintió la mirada de Rick sobre las dos, esperando la parte incomoda de la conversación, solo que eso se estaba dando a lugar en su interior. Le sonrió ampliamente a la mujer para demostrar su seguridad.

-Y qué...-carraspeó al ver cómo su voz se había tornado extremadamente grave. Su enfado desapareció tras verlas interactuar después de aquella noche en la que habían compartido más que palabras. Sin embargo ahora estaba cachondo. Aunque en otras circunstancias suponía que debía estar celoso de su amiga o algo parecido al ver la forma en la que miraba a Kate. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que hubiese estado dispuesta a llevársela a casa si la chica hubiese accedido. Le gustaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vio cómo apartaba la vista a regañadientes de Kate con un aire seductor para mirarle a él. Rick se había sentido cautivado por ella la primera vez que la había visto en el club, y desde entonces siempre había preferido frecuentar con ella si estaba disponible que con otra mujer. Era imponente, suficiente, atrevida y sexy, muy distinta y también parecida a Kate en muchas cosas. Pero sin duda Kate conseguía encenderle mil veces más que ella, al menos ahora.

-Hemos venido a comprar algo de comida.-respondió como si fuese algo obvio tratándose de un supermercado. Kate miró al agente al escuchar ese plural en la frase, confusa.-Supongo que este debe ser Elliot, ¿me equivoco?-Sandra sonrió cariñosamente al pequeño que no dejaba de sacudir las bolsas de golosinas alegre y riendo. Se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla con ternura y éste le dedicó una sonrisa adorable. Kate también sonrió al ver sus ojos haciéndose cada vez más pequeños conforme sus comisuras se iban curvando y sus mejillas se hinchaban.

-Sí.-rio Rick.

-Está grandísimo.-comentó la mujer continuando con las caricias.

En ese momento Kate se sintió fuera de lugar. Sandra parecía conocer muchas cosas sobre él. Cosas que a ella le había costado cielo y tierra averiguar. Al igual que con su cuñada, con Nikki, con la que había visto que tenía una complicidad increíble. Prosiguieron con la conversación durante unos minutos más mientras que ella permanecía al margen, cada vez más dispuesta marcharse. Porque no entendía esa indiferencia de Rick hacia ella.

-¿Rick?-por suerte o por desgracia, una nueva interlocutora se unió a la conversación, y de nuevo a ella también la conocía. _"No puede ser."_ Pensó Kate poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La mujer a la que había visto solo una vez en su vida y que había llegado a pensar que era la madre de Elliot, cuando ni siquiera sabía quién era Elliot, con quién Rick se había acostado pensando en ella y a la que se había referido como Gina, estaba allí parada. A diferencia de Sandra, a la rubia la repudiaba. Y estaba segura de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Ya me ha dicho Sandra que estáis aquí.-Rick avanzó de espaldas, viendo como la cola iba reduciéndose poco a poco, sin reparar en Kate.

-Queríamos comprar algo para casa, hacía mucho que no veníamos y bueno, ya sabes.-le sonrió Gina alzando los cosméticos que llevaba en la mano y que al parecer había ido a buscar mientras Sandra hacía hueco. Kate se pasó la mano por la frente, asqueada. Era un favor enorme que esa mujer la ignorara, porque así no tendría que utilizar ninguna excusa para saludarla o dirigirle la palabra. Aún recordaba su mirada ácida y prepotente cuando se conocieron y cómo no apartaba la vista de Rick.

-Yo igual.-se mostró amable, aunque Kate sabía que estaba enfadado. Por algo que ella no sabía, pero que lo estaba.

Le pareció un gesto sumamente detestable que hablase cómo si estuviese allí solo, como si ella no existiese. Que supiese que si Gina no le había dicho nada era por algún motivo personal y que aun así él no se dignase a presentarla como su novia. No tenía ningún problema con Sandra, no obstante en una mirada que le dedicó comprendió que ella también estaba comprendiendo la situación.

-Cariño, ¿no estuviste el otro día con Rick?

Si Kate no estaba descompuesta entre tantas cosas, eso hizo que cualquier pizca de cordura desapareciese de sus pensamientos. ¿Cariño? ¿Comprar algo para casa? ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota al pasar todos esos datos por alto? ¿Sandra y Gina eran pareja? Se llevó los dedos hasta el puente de la nariz, y se pellizcó la piel, intentando concentrarse. Así que no sólo se había morreado con una mujer, algo que siempre le había parecido curioso, sino que esa mujer tenía pareja. Pero al mismo tiempo, esa pareja se había acostado con su actual novio.

Eso fue el detonante para que terminase de decidirse, y parecía ser que Rick se había adelantado a ella leyéndole el pensamiento. La miró y ella hizo una mueca de enfado, negando lentamente. Se dio la vuelta y sorteando las cajas, desapareció por la puerta principal con la cabeza bien alta.

* * *

Nikki la recibió con una mirada más que sorprendida, que luego pasó a ser preocupada. Cosa normal teniendo en cuenta que Elliot no iba con ella, como tampoco lo iba Rick. Observó que la policía estaba empapada salvo su pelo, el cual permanecía en una coleta alta irregular. Los rasgos de su belleza se veían más acentuados gracias a las gotas de agua. El trikini dorado que realzaba su esbelto físico le dio una ligera idea de dónde podría estar Jameson.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó angustiada.

-No, tranquila.-Kate entró rápidamente, y la detective cerró la puerta de la misma forma, cortando de golpe la temperatura que estaba haciéndole temblar. Se desprendió de su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero con los demás.-Supongo que ellos vendrán ahora.

Nikki frunció el ceño sin comprender todavía que sucedía. Sin embargo sí que reparó en la pequeña bolsa de plástico que aferraba en una de sus manos mientras se desvestía. No obstante, prefirió evitar cualquier comentario. Tenía ligeras sospechas de qué podía ser.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó de nuevo, acercándose al pie de la escalera. La joven había comenzado a subir evitando de esta forma la conversación. Algo le decía que toda esa escena se debía a un enfado con Rick, y que por eso ella había decidido volver a casa sola mientras que él terminaba de comprar con su hijo. Pisó con cuidado el parqué por miedo a resbalarse y caerse. Kate se detuvo a mitad de la subida para mirarla.

Vaciló antes de decir nada. En realidad sentía una necesidad imperiosa de bajar y llorar en su hombro, a pesar de que no la conocía en absoluto, le inspiraba una confianza terrible. Quería decirle que todo apuntaba a que estaba embarazada, que la situación le estaba ahogando y que encima Rick se comportaba como un gilipollas con él.

-Kate, Kate…-pero ya era demasiado tarde para decidir, las lágrimas de agobio la habían traicionado y si a eso se le añadía lo mucho que necesitaba a una amiga en esos momentos, todo se había desbordado.-Hey, ¿qué pasa?

Nikki acudió corriendo a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza. Se le partió el corazón cuando comenzó a sacudirse entre sus brazos gracias a los sollozos. Pero aún más cuando se apretó más contra su cuerpo húmedo sin importarle nada más que ser consolada. A decir verdad no tenía casi trato con Kate, pero eso no significaba que la considerase una mala persona, al contrario, había hecho cambiar a Rick y todos se lo agradecían profundamente. Y tal vez su instinto maternal se había sensibilizado con Elliot y le había sido imposible no contenerse. Era una conexión extraña.

-No puedo con todo esto.-sollozó entre gemidos.-Me siento como una mierda.

Agradeció que Nikki estuviese allí para tranquilizarla susurrándole palabras reconfortantes al oído, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pelo o su espalda. Se dejó llevar por su calidez a pesar de lo fría que estaba su piel y cerró los ojos controlando sus jadeos.

-¿Es por Rick?-susurró una vez hubo comprobado que sus respiraciones se habían normalizado.

-En parte.-respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz.

-Nikki, ¿qué pas…?-Rook se detuvo dónde minutos antes había estado su mujer y las miró incómodo. Al ver que tardaba en volver y que no se escuchaba nada, había decidido salir del jacuzzi para ver qué sucedía. Kate se limpió las lágrimas con las manos, apartando el rostro del campo visual de su cuñado. No sin antes comprobar que tenía razón. James solo llevaba puesto un bañador largo azul eléctrico. Pensó en el físico de Rick en comparación con el suyo, ya que Rick era todo gimnasio al ser policía, y su hermano era más bien fibra y fuerza. Y lo que tenían en común eran esos brazos devastadores.

Los hermanos Rodgers eran guapísimos, sin diferencia.

-Rook, me voy con Kate, espera a que vengan Rick y Elliot y no les digas nada.-esperó a que el periodista respondiese de forma afirmativa y añadió:-Por favor.

-Sí, sí, tranquilas.-fue lo único que dijo, probablemente hecho un lío.

Mientras Nikki encontraba algo para ponerse, Kate se sentó en su cama y comenzó a desahogarse comenzando por sus sospechas de embarazo, algo que la detective sabía que diría, pero fingió que no sabía nada. Después terminó con lo que había sucedido hoy. Con la inesperada visita de Sandra y Gina, sin mencionar qué unión tenía con las dos ni nada por el estilo, y el comportamiento infantil del agente del FBI. Nikki chasqueó la lengua indignada con su cuñado. Aunque en realidad no comprendía los motivos que le habían llevado a actuar así, puesto que Kate tampoco los conocía. Sin embargo nada justificaba sus actos.

-Los hombres pueden ser imbéciles sin motivos, cariño.-Nikki se sentó a su lado, dejando que Kate dejase caer la cabeza en su hombro, agotada.-Pero nunca he visto que Rick se comporte como un niño, a pesar de ser el pequeño, porque si no lo sabías, Rook es tres años mayor. Así que en parte, deberías saber que esto es nuevo para mí.

Kate supuso que Nikki debía tener la misma edad que el agente por su forma de hablar, pero tampoco lo preguntó. Se sentía genial así. Las dos solas, hablando, y sin nada que pudiese hacerle sentir mal.

-No me apetece hablar con él, en serio.-masculló.-Y tengo que hacerme la prueba. Joder Nikki, soy una cría para esto, es que me viene grande, yo no sé…-comenzó a alterarse. Vomitó la retahíla de palabras rápidamente y se removió.

-Vamos a hacer algo.-la detective la detuvo aferrando su rostro entre sus manos. Debía admitir que para lo joven que era, Kate era preciosa.-Entra al cuarto de baño, hazla y yo te estaré esperando aquí, no voy a dejarte sola.

El corazón de la abogada se deshizo en su corazón ante la mirada tan tierna y real que estaba lanzándole su cuñada, además de sus palabras que habían tenido un impacto favorable en su estado de ánimo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

Kate suspiró profundamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, Nikki le sonreía animándola a levantarse e ir al baño. De alguna forma, se veía reflejada en ella. Sobre todo en el miedo que en su día sintió cuando tuvo que hacerse la misma prueba. La abogada obedeció, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda. Las manos le temblaban mientras se deshacía del plástico de la bolsa y después del envase de cartón del predictor. Leyó las instrucciones con atención, haciendo hincapié en lo que debían expresar los resultados.

"_Si las tiras reactivas expresan una doble línea en el lector correspondiente, indicará que se ha detectado la HGC y que usted está embarazada. De esta forma, la prueba se considerará positiva. En caso de aparecer una única línea vertical, la prueba se considerará fallida."_

Se sentó con cuidado en la taza, sin tener idea de cómo posicionar el predictor para no mancharse al comenzar la prueba. Tras varios segundos probando distintas formas, decidió orinar en la parte del lector ya que por la otra punta estaba sujetándolo. Deseó que hubiese sido todo distinto y que Rick hubiese estado ahí con ella en lugar de Nikki, o que no tuviese ese miedo ante la reacción que pudiese tener en el caso de resultar positivo. Cerró la tapa del inodoro, sentándose encima incapaz de dejar de mirar el insignificante objeto de plástico blanco. Tan solo necesitaba tres míseros minutos para desencadenar algo nuevo. Se arrepintió de no haber llevado ese día su magnífico reloj, porque todo habría pasado más rápido. Sin embargo se tuvo que conformar con ir diciendo en voz baja los segundos que iban transcurriendo al mismo tiempo que los nervios iban más allá.

Contempló el predictor entre sus manos temblorosas. Para bien, o para mal, sabía que el resultado que quedase impreso en el pequeño espacio de plástico del final podría cambiarle la vida. En mil sentidos, de mil maneras... La barbilla se había unido al nerviosismo que expresaban sus dedos y no podía controlarla. Vibraba a pesar de tener la boca cerrada y bien sellada con los dientes prietos. Revisó varias veces que la puerta del baño no se abriese, ya que Rick podía llegar a casa en cualquier momento, buscarla y desatar una cadena de horrores.

Un minuto. Solo quedaba un minuto para que se revelase su futuro en un maldito predictor. Mantenía las piernas cruzadas, una encima de la otra, mientras continuaba sentada en la taza del inodoro. Contó mentalmente esos últimos segundos antes de mirar hacia lo que sería su nuevo destino.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse hasta el punto en que las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse por el borde de sus párpados. Su pecho ascendía y descendía irregularmente, y ni siquiera sabía qué demonios hacía riéndose, cuando en realidad debía estar llorando el doble.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco, hasta que parte del rostro de Nikki se vio a través de ella.

-¿Qué es? ¡Estoy en ascuas, joder!-preguntó más nerviosa que ella.

Levantó el predictor, aunque sabía que no podía ver que el lector marcaba dos rayas verticales unidas.

-Embarazada.-sollozó al mismo tiempo que su garganta producía una risa seca.-Estoy embarazada.

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

_**"-Dios, es increíble...-Kate susurró para no despertar a Elliot, quién a pesar de llevar un rato durmiendo continuaba mamando del pecho de Nikki.-Es...-ni siquiera tenía palabras para expresar cómo se sentía en ese momento.**_

_**-Dentro de unos meses te tocará a ti.-respondió la detective separando los dedos índice y corazón para colocarlos de forma paralela el uno al otro mientras que la boca de Elliot quedaba entre ambos y así controlar la deglución del niño.-Acostúmbrate.**_

_**Kate le sonrió con todo el cariño que pudo expresar, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más cerca de su momento, y más cerca de enfrentarse a Rick."**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Quería haber subido este capítulo el jueves doce, puesto que era el aniversario de la muerte de mi abuelo y quería dedicárselo a él, pero no pude. Aunque dejo claro que es para él. :( Y bueno, ahora que sabemos que Castle ha sido cancelado y que este es nuestro final, quería dejar constancia de que si estáis dispuestos a seguir leyendo, yo seguiré escribiendo aunque la serie termine. Es algo que me da la vida y al igual que yo seguiré leyendo a quién continúe escribiendo, mis historias no cesarán. Así que espero veros en mis próximas historias, con vuestro apoyo incondicional. Esta serie ha marcado un antes y un después para mi y seguro que para vosotros también, por lo tanto no voy a dejarlo todo de lado aunque termine. _**

**_Espero que os guste, ya que todavía queda mucho de esta historia y de Memories Never Die, y sigamos así durante mucho tiempo._**

**_Besos a todos y comentad si podéis!:*_**

* * *

**Capítulo 29. "Un padre excepcional."**

_El móvil se escurrió varias veces en su mano mientras intentaba asegurarse de que la llamada estaba en marcha, y él al otro lado de la línea. Lo escuchó respirar al otro lado del auricular. Una respiración ahogada, muy parecida a la suya, y que seguramente la habían producido los sollozos. La voz le tembló cuando pronunció su nombre y se escuchó a sí misma llamándolo en el eco de la llamada. _

_-Rick…_

_Separó el teléfono de su oído para mirar si de verdad él había decidido responder, o había sido su imaginación la que había hecho que le escuchase jadear. Pero allí estaba la prueba definitiva que separaba la realidad de sus alucinaciones. Los segundos corrían poco a poco en el panel de la llamada, indicando que continuaba en curso, y ya habían pasado varios. Debajo de éste, permanecía la opción roja. La que usaría uno de los dos minutos después para acabar con ella._

_-Kate…_

_Su nombre sonó como una súplica sobre sus labios, aunque no pudiese verlos. Podía imaginarlo aferrando con fuerza el iPhone mientras contraía la mano libre en un puño que se llevaba a la boca para morderlo. Podía ver sus ojos azules empañados en lágrimas que no querían salir, y en lágrimas antiguas que ya habían rociado sus párpados y sus mejillas. Pero no podía ver dónde estaba, y eso estaba consumiéndola poco a poco. _

_-¿Dónde estás?-su voz se partió a mitad de la frase. Si a eso que salía por su boca podía llamarse voz. Parecía más bien un quejido lastimero de un perro malherido. Lo escuchó suspirar profundamente, y echó de menos poder ver cómo se pasaba la mano por los mechones castaños de su pelo y de paso, lo revolucionaba._

_-No puedo decírtelo.-fue su respuesta a modo de susurro. _

_Varias lágrimas negras resbalaron por sus pómulos hasta terminar haciendo equilibrismo en su mentón. Ya no le preocupaba el maquillaje que había terminado difuminándose a lo largo de su rostro. Ni tampoco sus labios hinchados por el sollozo, o sus ojos sumamente rojos al haber entrado en contacto con el eyeliner._

_-No puedes dejarme ahora.-su cuerpo se sacudió en un incontrolable espasmo. Su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar, ni su boca. Por lo tanto era muy difícil que su palabras se entendiesen, añadiendo lo mal que se escuchaba a través del teléfono. _

_Se acarició el estómago, sabiendo que nada se movería debajo de ella, al menos de momento, porque era demasiado pequeño. Cogió aire a bocanadas, puesto que sus pulmones parecían haberse olvidado de respirar. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Le martilleaba de forma dolorosa, justo en la sien, y solo tenía ganas de tumbarse y dormir durante horas. No obstante aquella no era su cama, ni su casa, ni tampoco estaba allí Rick para conciliarle el sueño._

_-No estoy dejándote.-fue reconfortante escuchar la seguridad que usó a la hora de responder. En otras circunstancias podría haber colgado, podría haber dudado, podría haberse quedado en absoluto silencio, o simplemente podía haber desaparecido y no haber vuelto a saber nada de él._

_Las imágenes de hacía solo unas horas se amontonaban en su subconsciente intentando torturarla. Hacerle más daño del que estaba sufriendo allí mismo. Para ella, era como clavar con más fuerza el cuchillo en la herida y retorcerlo desde el mango._

_-Necesito tiempo._

_-¿Tiempo?-repitió ella de forma irónica.-Rick estoy embarazada. De tu hijo.-volvió a gemir.-No puedes irte ahora cuando más lo necesito._

* * *

_Unas horas antes…_

Golpeó varias veces el predictor contra la palma abierta de su mano mientras su mirada continuaba perdida en el suelo de la habitación. Todavía era incapaz de creerse lo que unas simples líneas eran capaces de cambiarle la vida a una persona. Lo que la palabra _"positivo"_ abarcaba. Lo irresponsable que había sido al no haber sido consciente de que se había acostado con Rick sin protección, aunque no recordase cuándo había sucedido. Ella no era de esas chicas que no les preocupaba quedarse embarazadas, mantener relaciones sexuales sin preservativo y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Por eso continuaba en ese extraño trance, abstraída del exterior. Tampoco encontraba la manera de encajar la ráfaga de sentimientos que intentaban hacerla reaccionar. Por un lado el sentimiento maternal que siempre había tenido dentro le daba la enhorabuena, más aún si el padre del bebé era el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Por otro, el miedo de lo que podía convertirse su vida a partir de ahora, sabiendo que debería criar a un niño sin tener trabajo, sin haber terminado la carrera… Además de lo que pudiesen pensar sus padres.

Si cerraba los ojos podía ver la mirada aterrada de los dos, el gesto descompuesto de sus rostros, o peor aún, ese toque de decepción al haberles sorprendido con algo que nunca hubiesen imaginado. Porque a fin de cuentas, solo le importaba lo que su familia pudiese decir al respecto, no lo que sus amigos, conocidos y demás pudiesen criticar. Le dolía que ella misma se hubiese fallado. Que su madre la hubiese advertido por teléfono el día de su cumpleaños, a pesar de que ahí ya estaba embarazada, pero no lo sabía. Sin embargo, las reacciones en contra de Rick serían el doble de duras. Achacarían sus argumentos a su irresponsabilidad, incluso veía a su padre diciéndole a su madre delante de ella que seguro le había propuesto él hacerlo a pelo, sin importarle lo más mínimo si sucedía algo con ella. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no iría a buscarlo para preguntarle personalmente si se haría cargo del niño? ¿Si le pasaría una manutención? Apostaría cualquier cosa a favor de que la idea de su padre era, ni más ni menos, que Rick dejaría de lado su función de padre y la abandonaría a su suerte.

Rio en voz baja, negando lentamente con la cabeza. No fue consciente de que estaba llorando de nuevo hasta que una de las lágrimas resbaló por su mentón para aterrizar después en la mano que sostenía el predictor-ahora positivo-. _"Rick sería incapaz de hacerme eso." _Se repetía una y otra vez en su subconsciente.

-¿Cómo estás?

Nikki, que había decidido darle un respiro de unos minutos, en lo que tardaba en bajar, hablar con James, explicarle por encima qué estaba sucediendo y regresar a la habitación para cambiarse el trikini por ropa normal, la observaba por el resquicio de la puerta del baño. Kate se fijó en sus piernas desnudas desde la mitad de los muslos hasta los pies y después en la camiseta simple de pijama. Recordó las sensaciones extrañas que le habían cogido por sorpresa cuando había besado a Sandra de aquella forma, cuando la había mirado a los ojos y había visto la excitación empañando sus iris o la mirada ardiente que le había lanzado en el supermercado, delante de Rick. Ahora, con semejante mujer enfrente, ya que la detective Nikki Heat era una mujer espectacular, pensó qué podía haber pasado para que Sandra la hubiese hechizado y Nikki no. Nunca antes se había fijado en una mujer de esa manera, y temía pensar que tal vez era bisexual.

-Impactada.-la vio cambiando la mirada hasta cargarla de ternura.-No sé cómo afrontar esto.-levantó el predictor. Se dejó caer contra el colchón de látex, sintiendo su cuerpo amoldándose a él, mientras que estiraba todas sus articulaciones agarrotadas por los nervios. Quería dormir durante horas, o tal vez meses, hasta que todo eso hubiese terminado y no estuviese al borde de un infarto. Hasta que Rick apareciese y supiese que serían padres en menos de un año. Hasta que estuviese cien por cien segura, de que la situación no le afectaría después de lo de Kyra y le dejaría con una mano delante y otra detrás.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El techo blanco dejó de existir y en lugar de eso, se internó en una inmensidad negra salpicada de puntos de colores.

-Al principio todo es muy duro.-la voz de Nikki sonaba suave, dulce. Seguramente intentaba tranquilizarla. La imagen de Kate en ese momento no era la de una persona segura de sí misma, ni tampoco serena. Se veía voluble ante cualquier cosa que pudiese sucederle. Sus defensas habían disminuido hasta tal punto que parecían haber desaparecido.-El no saber si vas a poder darle lo mejor. El no saber si estás preparada para afrontar algo así. El no saber nada, en general.

-Tengo veintiún años desde hace un día, Nikki.-gimió.- ¿En serio crees que soy capaz de ponerme en pie, hacer como si nada ha pasado y esperar al parto? Es que es imposible.-escuchó a la detective acercarse al pie de la cama con un sigilo increíble. Podía deberse a que caminaba descalza encima del parqué, pero era más bien parte de su formación profesional como policía. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, sin ninguna brusquedad. Algo que habría aprendido en la academia a la hora de abordar una táctica en alguna misión importante. Añadiendo la seguridad con la que se movía. Lo supuso en el momento que la vio por primera vez, cuando Rick regresó a La Guarida para salvarla de los brazos de Scott y ella acudió allí para asegurarse de que él estaba bien.

-Tienes el apoyo de Rick.-respondió Nikki recostándose encima del edredón nórdico.

De haber tenido los ojos abiertos, los habría rodado. ¿Rick? ¿Quién sin razón aparente se enfadaba con ella y le ignoraba delante de dos personas que conocían? ¿Una de ellas, superficial y arrogante a la hora de tratarla, o mejor dicho, de no tratarla? Le había oído hablar sobre Kyra y sobre lo mucho que le había dolido perder a la mujer que tanto había amado. A la mujer de su vida que encima llevaba dentro una niña fruto de su amor. Había visto el dolor grabado a fuego en su mirada, y la acidez al pronunciar cada palabra. Nikki debía saber que lo último que quería Rick en ese momento, era un nuevo embarazo.

-Nikki.-la joven se incorporó rápidamente hasta quedar sentada con las piernas cruzadas, una encima de la otra. Dejó el predictor a sus espaldas, puesto que si continuaba mirándolo, su ansiedad aumentaría de forma considerable.-Conoces a Rick. Sabes cómo lo pasó cuando perdió a su mujer y a su hija al mismo tiempo. Mírame a los ojos y dime si de verdad piensas que esto va a ser una buena noticia para él.

La detective se mordió el labio inferior. No podía hacerlo. No podía mirarla a la cara y asegurarle que Rick no desearía salir corriendo cuando supiese que lo que había sospechado era cierto. Era incapaz de mentirle así y crearle la ilusión de que todo sería un camino de rosas de ahora en adelante. Ella había hablado con su cuñado cuando las sospechas del embarazo de Kate habían ido incrementando a medida que los síntomas iban apareciendo. Él había recurrido a ella con esa confianza que había ido desarrollado a lo largo de los años buscando consuelo o un consejo. Por eso sabía a la perfección que sus primeras palabras habían sido angustiadas y desesperadas.

Frunció el ceño.

-No puedo hacer eso.-murmuró fijando la mirada en el edredón negro mientras que trazaba varias líneas sin sentido con el dedo índice.-Yo no quiero meterme en todo esto porque es vuestro asunto…-Kate se pasó la mano por el flequillo, sintiendo de nuevo las ganas de llorar aflorando en su estómago. Suspiró.-Pero sí que sé que te quiere como no lo ha hecho con ninguna otra mujer. Es verle la sonrisa que le sale cuando estás cerca de él, los detalles que tiene contigo, la forma en la que te mira-se apresuró a decir-Nunca antes he visto nada parecido.

-Quieres intentar consolarme y yo aprecio el gesto, Nikk...-la detective ladeó la cabeza sorprendida por el apodo que había salido de sus labios. Pocas veces había escuchado eso en boca de Jameson, ya que era el único que la llamaba así en sus momentos más íntimos. Sin embargo, le gustó saber que Kate la consideraba algo más que una cuñada por el tono de voz.-Pero ahora mismo mi consuelo sería que Rick entrase por esa puerta y después de decirle que llevo a su hijo dentro, me besase de esa forma suya que consigue juntar todos los pedazos de mi cuerpo.

Nikki Heat asentía a medida que la chica iba explicándose. No podía comprender con exactitud qué sentía en esos momentos, no obstante, su corazón empatizaba con el dolor que emergía de sus palabras. Por suerte, ella había estado segura desde el primer momento de lo que pensaría Rook cuando se hizo el test y el positivo también cambió su vida. En cambio, las circunstancias no estaban a favor de Kate. Ni su situación sentimental con Richard, ni su edad, ni lo poco que había vivido para saber afrontar algo tan duro. Esa vez sí que la miró a los ojos. A esos ojos verdosos salpicados de pinceladas marrones, muy similares a los que veía ella cuando se miraba al espejo, aun sin tener ningún parentesco. En ese momento no vio a una niña que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Ni a una estudiante de universidad con toda la vida por delante. Vio a una mujer hecha y derecha en medio de una decisión importante como peliaguda, y que a pesar de ello, tenía la fuerza sujeta a su mirada. A sus pensamientos. A su pecho. Y eso le hizo sentirse orgullosa.

Abrió la boca dispuesta a continuar su argumento, al menos solo para darle ese apoyo que nadie más podía darle, puesto que su mejor amiga estaba demasiado lejos y sus padres todavía no sabían nada al respecto. Quisiese, o no, ella era su punto de apoyo en esos momentos. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse obligó a las dos mujeres a dirigir la vista hacia ella. Nikki giró la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro izquierdo, a diferencia de Kate, quién tenía una vista panorámica de toda la habitación y no necesitó moverse. A través de la pequeña abertura, pudieron ver el rostro del agente del FBI indiferente, y lo nudillos a punto de tocar la madera. La detective y la abogada se miraron entre sí con complicidad, fruto de la última frase de Kate y de cómo había conseguido que sucediese justo eso. Después, devolvieron la conexión visual a Rick, quién fruncía el ceño, ahora desde el umbral de la puerta completamente abierta.

-¿Nikki?-la detective asintió sin la necesidad de ninguna explicación complementaria. El simple tono de voz que utilizó inquirió si podía ausentarse unos minutos para que pudiesen hablar en privado. Sus ojos azules parecían más fríos que nunca, sobre todo para ella, que estaba acostumbrada a ver su lado afable. Se levantó en silencio, sintiendo cómo la cama cedía bajo su trasero y Kate le dedicaba una mirada de adiós mezclada con el nerviosismo que la situación le producía.

El hecho de que Nikki se fuese y la dejase a la merced del enfado incomprensible de Rick hacía que sintiese unas náuseas extrañas ascendiendo en vertical por su garganta. En ningún momento desde que había irrumpido en la habitación había perdido el contacto visual con sus ojos. Y cuando ella los había desviado unos segundos queriendo mirar a Nikki, todavía había podido sentir los suyos fijos en su mejilla. Observó resignada la silueta de su cuñada escabulléndose lentamente por el hueco que había dejado Rick abierto, antes de que éste lo cerrase a sus espaldas y la habitación quedase inundada por un silencio sepulcral. Había creído ver los labios de Nikki moverse al pasar por el lado del agente, pero no sabía con certeza si había sido real o si se trataba de un espejismo creado a raíz de su ansiedad.

Rick se dejó caer en la puerta, no muy convencido de saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Las palabras de Nikki habían sido concisas a pesar de haber sido un susurro rápido: _"Deja de ser un capullo" _Eso solo significaba que Kate había hablado con ella y le había contado el incidente en el supermercado, que a su pesar, había sido culpa suya y no podía decir lo contrario. En cierto modo tenía razón. Se había comportado como un imbécil al haberle hecho el vacío delante de Gina y Sandra, o al haberse enfadado de esa forma cuando ella ni siquiera era consciente de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo todo se había vuelto demasiado real cuando la había contemplado marcharse con el dolor reflejado en los ojos y él se había visto solo en medio de algo que, de nuevo, no había podido controlar. Por mucho que su orgullo se hubiese interpuesto a dar el paso que le había llevado hasta dónde estaba, su decisión se mantenía sólida. Debía arrepentirse por haberla hecho sentir mal, y de paso, comentarle sus sospechas.

Continuaron varios minutos de esa forma. Mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada, diciéndoselo todo con los ojos. Kate no parecía intimidada ante su actitud distante, y eso era algo que le gustaba. La forma en la que le mantenía la mirada fija, con el ceño fruncido, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer. De la misma manera que se habían mirado cuando se hubieron conocido.

* * *

"_La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abre con brusquedad, dejando entrar a un hombre vestido de negro._

_El policía también se gira ante la interrupción pero se limita a mirar._

_-Siéntate.-ordena el nuevo hombre sin mirarla._

_Kate abre un poco la boca sin entender nada. Ha dicho que podía irse y, ¿por qué nadie le mira cuando entra en la jodida sala? No quiere seguir allí y es justo lo que va a hacer y menos con un capullo arrogante._

_-Yo he acabado.-responde dando un paso para rodear la mesa._

_-He dicho que te sientes y te sientas.-repite con dureza y autoridad._

_Inspira con fuerza, intentado relajarse. ¿Quién coño es ese tío?_

_Su respiración se corta cuando cruza una mirada con ese hombre. No es nada comparada con la del otro policía, sino que tiene algo que la atrae de una manera magnética._

_Son dos brillantes cristales azules que examinan su rostro con atención. Su corazón late muy rápido y se siente estúpida por ello._

_Es solo un tío mayor que ella. Tal vez sea guapo, pero es un completo imbécil._

_-¿No me has oído?_

_Kate aprieta la mandíbula y se deja caer de nuevo sobre la silla, pero en ningún momento evita la mirada de ese agente._

_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Desde cuándo obedece tan rápidamente y sin decir palabra? Coge el anillo de su dedo y lo pasa por sus manos mientras escucha varios murmullos provenientes de los dos policías._

_Aunque duda de que él sea un policía. Le mira de reojo intentando no ser descubierta y así puede analizar mejor su cara._

_Se muerde el labio inferior inevitablemente al comprobar que es perfecto, cosa que no había podido ver antes, ya que les separaba más distancia que la de ahora._

_Su pelo es de un color parecido a una mezcla entre castaño claro y cobre. Congenia bastante bien con esos dos ojazos azules que ahora mismo miran al otro policía sin reparar en ella._

_La barba de pocos días se amontona por su mentón, haciendo de esa cara de semidiós más sexy de lo que es. Pero lo que más le gusta es la piel de su cuello, completamente expuesta ante su mirada. Desearía dejar una senda de besos por ahí..._

_Un fuerte olor a colonia de hombre asalta su nariz cuando éste se inclina en la mesa, muy cerca de ella._

_-¿Katherine Beckett?-ésta asiente sin poder dejar de mirar sus ojos.-Richard Castle, del FBI."_

* * *

Detrás de la chica, vio un trozo alargado de plástico medio escondido entre los cojines. No le hizo falta agudizar la vista para saber de qué se trataba. Todavía era capaz de recordar el que había sujetado Kyra entre sus dedos mientras lloraba de alegría al saber que por primera-_y última vez_-serían padres. Su duda en ese instante se basó en si esa vez sería una única línea la que había dibujada en el lector, o si eran dos. Y haciéndole caso a su intuición, apostaba por la segunda. Gracias a eso, decidió jugar sus cartas a su favor. Cambió la estrategia con la que había estado preparando su discurso, y así la haría hablar sin necesidad de involucrarse del todo.

-¿Cuándo se supone que me dirías que estás embarazada?

Se dejó caer en la cama, muy cerca de ella pero al mismo tiempo salvando esas peligrosas distancias que le hacían perder la fuerza en su causa. Sobre todo cuando su olor a cerezas y frutas cruzaba el campo de batalla en su contra. La vio boquear varias veces, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a esa pregunta tan directa, como inesperada. Esa fue la señal que verificó sus sospechas, además de la repentina evaporación del color rosado de sus mejillas, y del nuevo color blanquecino que ahora las adornaba. Dio gracias por haber decidido sentarse antes de haber soltado semejante bomba, puesto que de lo contrario, lo más seguro es que hubiera necesitado apoyarse en algún lugar para digerir mejor la noticia.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-le costó pronunciar las palabras. Sentía la garganta en carne viva, dura y edematosa. Y, por si eso no fuese suficiente, su voz en esos casos perdía su esencia normal.

La mirada de Rick seguía siendo penetrante, pero ahora se había sumado una serie de pequeñas hiperventilaciones que hacían subir y bajar su pecho de forma irregular. Esa actitud distante era lo que había querido evitar desde el primer momento.

-Desde que te levantas a vomitar por las noches e intentas que no me entere.-sentenció frunciendo el ceño. Kate agachó la mirada, consciente de que sus artimañas no habían servido frente a un agente del FBI especializado en investigar cosas.-Y no es porque haya sido un detective antes-añadió como si le hubiese leído la mente en ese mismo momento-sino porque en una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de ser padre, y lo fui, aunque no pudiese terminarlo.-Kate se mordió el labio inferior todavía cabizbaja al escuchar esa declaración atormentada.

-Sé qué síntomas aparecen en una mujer embarazada. Los vómitos nocturnos y matutinos, el hecho de que ya no quieras comer ciertas cosas que antes te gustaban, la forma en la que han crecido tus pechos-un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al escucharle decir esa palabra, en lugar de _"tetas"_, algo más común en él-y los antojos, sobre todo de dulce.

-¡Eso es lo que te ha molestado antes!-exclamó devolviéndole el contacto visual de forma triunfante. Al fin entendía esa actitud extraña sin motivo aparente que le había llevado a ignorarla y enfadarse en cuestión de segundos. Todo ese tiempo él había sabido qué estaba pasando, y había esperado a que ella se lo contase para poder efectuar el próximo movimiento. Confiaba en que algo así, terminase escapando por su boca, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un secreto entre ellos dos, y que no solo le incumbía a ella.

-Exacto.-se pasó una mano por el pelo. Sabía que ese gesto siempre conseguía despeinar sus mechones ya de por sí rebeldes, pero no le importaba, al menos no ahí. En cierto modo, estaba sorprendido ante su actitud tan sumamente relajada con el tema que estaban tratando, dentro de lo normal, se había imaginado enloqueciendo en la habitación.-Soy tan responsable de esto como lo eres tú. Follar sin condón es cosa de dos, no de uno, y si hubiese sido un crío probablemente habría actuado de otra forma, diciendo cosas como _"¿sabes seguro que es mío?"_, pero nunca sería capaz de hacer eso, ya lo sabes. Pienso cargar con mi responsabilidad y apoyarte en todo lo necesario, Kate, pero estoy muy enfadado-enfatizó el cuantitativo-y también agobiado.

La joven notó cómo las convulsiones volvían a hacer vibrar su cuerpo. Estaba aliviada al saber que las cosas comenzaban a hacer camino con tranquilidad y no como había supuesto ella en su cabeza. No obstante, también tenía un miedo incontrolable a que terminase cambiando de opinión a medida que el gran día fuese acercándose, y entonces ella no sabría qué hacer. ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer! Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido para su gusto, sin un margen con el que poder alinear sus pensamientos. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, descansaba de nuevo sobre la cama, con la espalda perfectamente tumbada salvo sus pies que no llegaban a tocar el suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cara, queriendo frenar la multitud de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos cargando con muchos significados, entre ellos, la angustia.

-¿Sabes qué he sentido cuando el predictor ha dado positivo?-murmuró nerviosa. Ese fue el turno de Rick a la hora de bajar la cabeza, y mirarla a través de las pestañas. ¿En qué momento había pensado él en los sentimientos de Kate? Ésta continuaba temblando mientras sus dedos se deshacían del reguero húmedo que se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

-No.-respondió el agente en el mismo tono de voz.

-Por unos segundos me he sentido la persona más feliz del mundo al saber que tendríamos algo más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos. Algo que fuese de los dos y que querríamos como a nuestra vida y por el que nos volcaríamos en todos los sentidos.-hizo una pausa para coger aire.-Algo que sé es fruto de nuestro amor aunque haya sido más bien un despiste, y que ni siquiera recuerdo. Algo que quiero tener contigo.-esperó a que su respiración se acompasase lo suficiente para hablar con tranquilidad.-Después, he pensado en qué querrías tú realmente. En si podrías soportarlo…-no quiso pronunciar el nombre de Kyra o el de su bebé, pero él lo comprendió al instante.-Entiendo tú postura, Rick, y por eso me he sentido tan sola. Incluso desde la primera vez que empecé a tener los síntomas, me veía alejada de ti sin poder hacer nada por acercarme.

Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo. No quería que le viese llorar. Ya la había visto muchas veces antes de eso, y le incomodaba que ella estuviese rota y él conservarse su porte sereno e impenetrable cuando sabía que estaba en un punto cercano a ella.

-Pensaba que me conocías para saber que no haría eso. Con nadie, por supuesto, pero contigo menos.-aclaró él apretando la mandíbula.

Se sentía bastante estúpido ahora que comprendía los motivos por los que había decidido ocultar un poco más su embarazo. Había sido él desde el primer momento. Él y su pasado. Él y su posible reacción ante la situación. Él y el miedo que tenía Kate a perderle. Sin embargo, en todos esos días, había pensado que era puro egoísmo lo que no le permitía decírselo. El querer guardárselo para ella. Y ahí mismo se arrepintió de pies a cabeza de su suposición. Sobre todo si estaba viéndola llorar desconsoladamente. Era superior a sus fuerzas.

Se deshizo de las botas color caramelo para no ensuciar la colcha y segundos después ya se acurrucaba al lado del cuerpo de Kate, solo que el suyo era más grande y quedaba por encima del de ella. Parecía una fortaleza intentando proteger el interior de sus muros. La chica se giró instintivamente hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se dejó llevar por el olor de su colonia, por sus manos enormes y a la vez suaves que habían comenzado a acariciarle la espalda de arriba abajo, dentro de la camiseta, y optó por dejar caer la cabeza encima de su camisa, dónde escuchó los latidos acompasados de su corazón.

-Siento haberme comportado como un capullo antes.-se lamentó en voz baja. La apretó más contra su pecho y repasó el contorno de su cuello con los labios. Su piel se erizó debajo de su boca, cosa que le complació de una forma inquietante. Al menos había conseguido que se tranquilizase.-No tenía ni idea de por qué podías estar ocultándome lo del embarazo y ya estaba bastante cabreado.-su pecho era un horno en esos momentos. El hecho de que Kate estuviese inmóvil, auscultando su corazón aunque solo fuese con el oído, al mismo tiempo que sus manos imitaban los movimientos de las suyas en su espalda, le producían una enorme sensación de satisfacción.-De veras que lo siento.

-Siento no haberte avisado antes.-respondió ella en un tono de voz casi invisible. Allí, en aquel preciso instante, las cosas estaban en un perfecto equilibrio. Ya no le importaba qué pudiese suceder en unos meses, solo el cuerpo de su novio proporcionándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Como una pareja normal y corriente.

Estuvieron varios minutos sumidos en ese trance espiritual, el uno con el otro, sin querer que nadie les molestase. Estaban asumiendo la elección que habían elegido, y ambos sabían que era mejor cuando se tenían, que cuando debían pensarlo cada uno por su parte. Kate había conseguido estabilizar su pulso en un ritmo normal, al igual que su respiración. Seguía nerviosa, algo normal, pero nada que ver con lo que había estado sufriendo antes de que él llegase. Enterrada en el aroma del agente, protegida por sus brazos, y acunada en su pecho, el mundo había dejado de existir para ella. Rick no iba mucho más allá, también se sentía de esa forma.

Golpeado por todas esas sensaciones contradictorias, el agente no sabía cómo sentirse. Sí, estaba feliz de volver a tener la oportunidad de ser padre con la mujer más importante que había en su vida en ese momento. Quería disfrutar del proceso que suponía el embarazo y no quería ausentarse nunca. Quería acompañarla al ginecólogo, a las visitas en las ecografías, a las clases de preparación al parto, a todos los lugares a los que tuviese que ir. Quería estar ahí incondicionalmente, porque era eso lo que quería. Sin embargo, era inevitable no pensar en su primera mujer, y en lo mucho que todo eso estaba recordándole a ella. A sus primeros meses entusiasmados con la idea, y a cómo la vida se lo arrebató sin miramientos. Sin darle tiempo a hacer nada. Tenía miedo a que pasase lo mismo con Kate, a perderla después de lo mucho que le había costado gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba. Quería al menos, dos días de retiro en soledad para fortalecerse psíquicamente a la hora de hacer frente a su nueva vida junto a Kate. ¿Pero, cómo le decía eso?

-Antes has dicho que no recordabas cuando había pasado esto.-llevó una de las manos que acariciaban su espalda hasta la mitad de su vientre. Kate se encogió como auto reflejo y Rick sintió su carne volviéndose de gallina. La joven alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos extrañados de Rick. Esa era la primera vez que él le tocaba la tripa sabiendo que dentro había algo de los dos. Eso había sido el causante de su sobresalto. El agente intentó reprimir una sonrisa tierna ante su reacción, pero le fue imposible. Ni siquiera había sido consciente del enorme gesto que acababa de hacer.-Cuando pasó lo de Scott y estuvimos un tiempo sin hacer nada, tuvimos una noche muy especial…

Kate, quién le había devuelto la sonrisa, se concentró en sus labios explicándole eso que tanto había estado pensando desde hacía días. Recordaba esa noche, y a pesar del brillo cariñoso que habían adquirido los ojos azules de Rick, él lo hacía a la perfección.

-Me acuerdo.-susurró ella.

* * *

"_-Aún no has empezado a conocerme.-ella hizo un ademán de decir algo, pero se quedó en un intento. Estaba embelesada, y eso no era nuevo, llevaba varios meses así.-Te dejo que domines para que te sientas más segura, ¿vale?-esperó a que asintiera para volver a alzarla, sin embargo esta vez ella se apoyó sobre sus rodillas._

_Comenzó a descender poco a poco sobre su erección, sintiendo por segunda vez cómo Rick era capaz de llenarla en su totalidad. Lo escuchó gemir contra su cuello, y eso le pareció lo más sexy que podría escuchar en un hombre._

_Rick había estado con muchas mujeres, de diferentes edades, de distintas personalidades, y ninguna le había hecho enloquecer tanto como lo hacía Kate. Tal vez fuese su inocencia, su inexperiencia que la hacía jodidamente sensual y adorable al mismo tiempo. No lo sabía._

_Aprisionó sus pechos en las palmas de sus manos. Kate estiró el cuello hacía atrás, dejándose llevar por el vaivén que producía la cintura de Rick cada vez que subía y ella bajaba. Esa era la primera vez que se centraba tanto en su cuerpo._

_Tenía razón, era experto. Podía notarlo en la forma de acariciar sus pechos y retorcer sus pezones en una mezcla de erotismo y malicia._

_-Más rápido.-exigió él agarrando sus nalgas con fuerza._

_Kate rodeó de nuevo su cuello, con cuidado de no rasparle la espalda con la escayola de su brazo. No había ni un hueco entre los dos por el que pudiera pasar un poco de aire. Le gustaba la forma en la que se sentía su piel contra la suya, y más cuando las dos ardían. Al igual que Rick le encantaba sentir la bola del piercing chocando continuamente contra sus abdominales._

_Mordió el labio inferior de Rick, algo que a este se le pareció voraz y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido. Era exactamente lo que él había dicho. Nadie se ve capaz de hacer las cosas hasta que las hace, y ella no era una excepción._

_Solo había hecho el amor con dos personas y una de ellas era Rick. Era cierto que con su ex lo había hecho más de una vez, sin embargo no era nada comparado con lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir. Hacerlo con Rick era subirse en una montaña rusa llena de sensaciones, puesto que de repente estabas cayendo en picado y segundos después volviendo a subir a toda velocidad._

_-Ahhh, oh dios.-clavó las uñas en su nuca, y Rick mordió su cuello como revancha, haciéndola sonreír._

_Estaba segura de que sus mejillas estarían rojas, podía sentir el característico quemazón en su piel. Al igual que su sudor cada vez que rozaba el cuerpo de Rick._

_-Kate.-gimió el en voz baja al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a su clítoris y lo hacía vibrar con caricias.-Déjame a mí."_

* * *

-Te has puesto roja.-bromeó Rick con esa sonrisa suya tan irresistible. Kate le golpeó el hombro con el puño, sin llegar a hacerle daño.-Estaba tan concentrado en no hacerte daño, en que tú estuvieses bien y segura, que se me olvidó el condón.-confesó dedicándole una mirada arrepentida.

-Creo que no hubo mejor noche en la que concebir a nuestro hijo.-respondió ella. Había reducido la distancia hasta pegar sus labios casi a los de Rick. Se había sentido extraña al decir _"nuestro hijo"_, puesto que era algo que no hubiese esperado decir en mucho tiempo.-Fue una de nuestras mejores noches, y fue genial.

Rick cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Muchos _te quieros_ se habían dicho aquella noche, y a pesar de que le hubiese gustado elegir un día, tener el propósito claro e ir a por ello, Kate tenía razón. Esa ocasión no podía haber sido mejor.

Sus labios se fundieron cuando Kate comenzó a besarlos poco a poco. Se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para atreverse a besarle sin recibir una negativa. Él no estaba enfadado, al contrario, parecía feliz con la idea de ser padre, y los besos que estaba regalándole confirmaban sus argumentos. Aferraba su rostro entre su mano mientras su lengua rozaba la suya, y sus labios jugaban a cazarse en la boca del otro. No había mejor medicina para ninguno de los dos, que esos besos que conseguía acelerarles el corazón. Esos lentos y pasionales que consumían sus cuerpos hasta tal punto, que solo quedaban cenizas.

Rick frenó el movimiento vacílate de Kate, que intentaba subirse a horcajadas encima suya. Fue doloroso, ya que él también deseaba una reconciliación de ese calibre, pero su principal objetivo era comunicarle que se ausentaría unos días, nada del otro mundo, y que no debía preocuparse, porque no se iría. Observó la confusión en los ojos avellana de la chica, y le acaricio el perfil de sus labios completamente hinchados con el dedo índice.

-Quiero pedirte algo.

Kate frunció el ceño.

-¿El qué?

-Necesito estar fuera unos días para poder pensarlo todo con la cabeza fría y paliar el dolor que me produce pasar página.-fue diciendo, precavido. Le rompió el corazón el hecho de ver el miedo cruzando su mirada.-No me voy para dejarte sola, Kate. Eso nunca.-se apresuró a decir antes de que pudiese pensarlo.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó ella con la voz rota.

-Sabes que nunca me he planteado volver a ser padre, y si no te hubiese visto ahora mismo, seguiría con la misma idea.-el ceño de Kate se hizo más profundo.-Quiero decir, que pensaba que saldría corriendo o algo así, pero al verte, al tocarte, al besarte, me he dado cuenta de que quiero todo contigo, Kate.-notó su relajación muscular al decir eso.-Pero debes entender que necesito tiempo para poder encasillar esto bien después de…

-Te entiendo.-respondió ella a la velocidad de la luz. No quería que pensase en Kyra en ese momento y que la tristeza le embriagase.-Pero, por favor, no te vayas muy lejos ni mucho tiempo. Tú también debes saber que te necesito.-le suplicó en voz baja.

-Lo sé, por eso me iré esta noche. Cuanto antes lo haga, antes podré volver. Les diré a Nikki y a Rook que te lleven de vuelta a casa, a tu apartamento, y te juro que volveré antes de que te des cuenta.-le agarró las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos como si se tratase de una promesa duradera.-Confía en mí, por favor.

* * *

_-Oh vamos, Kate, lo hemos hablado antes y has aceptado.-escuchó la frustración del agente al otro lado de la línea._

_-No sabía que todo iba a ser tan difícil sin ti. Te necesito ahora mismo, incluso para dormir, y no puedo. No sé dónde estás, si puede sucederte algo o a saber dios…-se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano._

_-Te prometo que estoy bien y que no me va a pasar nada.-el silencio se hizo detrás de Rick.-Te quiero, y yo también te echo de menos, muchísimo. Dormir solo no es lo mismo desde que tú estás en mi cama, pero por favor, Kate, entiéndeme._

_-Yo te entiendo, pero…-murmuró._

_-No, no lo entiendes. Necesito asimilar que voy a tener un hijo, cuando hace unos años perdí el que se suponía sería el primero, y a mi mujer también. Soy frío, y distante, cosa que contigo he aprendido a evitarlo. ¿Crees que está siendo fácil para mí?_

_-No…_

_-Pues cuida de nuestro hijo mientras estoy fuera, anda.-le susurró. Kate sabía que usaba ese tono de voz sumamente tierno, para derribar sus defensas y hacerle olvidar el motivo por el que estaban discutiendo. Y sin embargo lo consiguió._

_-No hagas eso._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Engatusarme con eso.-gimió ella._

_La risa del agente fue un auténtico consuelo en esa noche de soledad. Ojalá hubiese estado a su lado en ese momento, y se hubiese podido acurrucar entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le daba besos para tranquilizarla. _

_-Te quiero.-su voz tan cercana le hizo pensar que abrazaba el móvil a la hora de hablar.-Tengo que irme._

_-Te quiero.-se mordió el labio inferior.-Ten cuidado. De verdad, Rick._

_-Siempre._

_-Siempre._

_El pitido de la línea cortándose hizo que cerrase los ojos, nada tranquila como se suponía que debía de estar. Sin embargo, su inquietud se vio aplacada por la aparición de Nikki, quién llevaba en brazos a un Elliot medio dormido mientras mamaba del pecho de su madre. Habían decidido pasar esa última noche en Los Hamptons y al día siguiente regresar a la ciudad, dónde Kate regresaría al apartamento que compartía con Lanie._

_-¿Has hablado con él?-le susurró Nikki acercándose a ella. _

_La chimenea del comedor proyectaba las figuras de las dos mujeres sobre la pared y el suelo. Llevaba toda la noche intentando que Rick le cogiese el móvil, y para ello había preferido bajar al salón. Allí el sofá era sumamente cómodo y la cobertura abundaba._

_-Sí.-respondió Kate jugando con el móvil._

_-¿Está bien?_

_La joven se quedó embelesada observando al sobrino de Rick, tumbado encima de las piernas de su madre._

_-Sí.-volvió a responder si alzar la vista.-Dios, es increíble...-Kate susurró para no despertar a Elliot, quién a pesar de llevar un rato durmiendo continuaba mamando del pecho de Nikki.-Es...-ni siquiera tenía palabras para expresar cómo se sentía en ese momento._

_-Dentro de unos meses te tocará a ti.-respondió la detective separando los dedos índice y corazón para colocarlos de forma paralela el uno al otro mientras que la boca de Elliot quedaba entre ambos y así controlar la deglución del niño.-Acostúmbrate._

_Kate le sonrió con todo el cariño que pudo expresar, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más cerca de su momento, y ahora que sabía que contaba con el padre de su hijo, las cosas ya no iban cuesta arriba, ni parecían tan duro._

_-Al menos ahora no tengo tanto miedo._

_-Eso es que Rick se ha portado bien.-afirmó Nikki enarcando una ceja. Eso produjo una sonrisa en los labios de la chica. _

_-Algo así…_

_-No te preocupes, que haga lo que haga y esté donde esté, va a volver.-Elliot se removió con un gemidito, pero colocó la manita alrededor del pecho de la detective._

_-Eso lo sé._

_-Pues no hay nada más que hablar._

_Ambas miraban al pequeño, el cual todavía no había abierto los ojos._

_-¿Debo de tener miedo al parto?-preguntó Kate de repente._

_Nikki la miró. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin saber muy bien qué decir, y al final, acompañada de una risita divertida respondió:_

_-¿Miedo? Vas a alucinar._

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

_**"Rick giró la cabeza sobresaltado, a tiempo para ver la figura de una mujer emerger de entre las sombras, a sus espaldas. **_

_**-No puede ser.-masculló sintiendo unas lágrimas que creía haber olvidado hacía tiempo deslizarse a través de sus congeladas mejillas. La mujer se fue haciendo cada vez más visible a medida que se acercaba a él, a pesar de estar bañada por un extraño efecto borroso que el agente no conseguía situar.-¿Kyra?**_

_**Su ex mujer se sentó a su lado, en la piedra de su propia lápida mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora." **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**No esperaba estar de vuelta tan rápido, pero al parecer ayer me vino la inspiración divina que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver y aquí estoy :) Antes de leer, quería recomendaros que para leer este capítulo escuchaseis una de estas tres canciones solo para la primera parte del capítulo, porque os aseguro que las sensaciones se vuelven el doble de reales. Otra cosa es que luego podáis o queráis :) A Thousand Years, de Christina Perri y Steve Kazee; Chasing Cars, de Snow Patrol o Fly, de Rihanna y Nicki Minaj. Son las tres canciones que he escuchado en cola mientras escribía y por eso lo digo. **_

_**Quería aclarar, también, que en este capítulo se desvela mucho el sentimiento que tiene Rick por Kyra, teniendo en cuenta que era el amor de su vida y lo perdió de una forma trágica. A mi me gustan las historias profundas, y siempre que tengo la oportunidad de hacer hincapié en los sentimientos de los personajes lo hago. Y si en esta historia he hablado mucho sobre ellos dos en concreto es por que no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos. Por mucho que Rick ame, adore y quiera a Kate, también amará siempre a Kyra por el simple hecho de lo que fueron en su día, y en este capítulo se ve muy bien. Por si acaso había alguna confusión, quería dejarlo claro desde el primer momento. :))**_

_**He hecho una encuesta en Twitter sobre qué sexo queréis que tenga el bebé de Rick y Kate en este fic, ya que tengo los nombres elegidos y bueno, la decisión está tomada, solo me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Reservé nombres de ambos sexos por si luego cambiaba de opinión, y tal vez con la encuesta lo haga. JAJAJAJAJA Mi Twitter es /NewYorkerWriter y decir que por ahora hay empate absoluto JAJAAJAJA. **_

_**Ah, por cierto, suelo ser muy técnica con el tema síntomas de embarazo y toda la información es verídica salvo la revista que nombro que es producto de mi imaginación. Uso esto porque me gusta que el fic sea realista y se vean bien los pasos, comentadme también si eso os parece bien o no. :)**_

_**Besos!:***_

_**PD: No me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo, sorry xD**_

* * *

**Capítulo 30. "Fantasmas del pasado."**

Las ramas secas crujían bajo sus pies a medida que avanzaba por el minúsculo camino de tierra. A esas alturas de la vida, estaba seguro de poder realizar su habitual recorrido incluso con los ojos cerrados y aun así siempre terminaría en el mismo lugar, sin desviarse siquiera unos pocos metros. Estaba tan acostumbrado a vagar por ese lugar que ya le eran familiares las demás lápidas. Los nombres de todas las personas que en ese momento descansaban allí, los epitafios con los que les habían despedido, las fechas de nacimiento y defunción… Se atrevería a decir que sería capaz de reconocer cada arbusto, cada ciprés enraizado desde a saber cuándo en el cemento del suelo, o las series de bancos de madera en los que las personas que no simpatizaban con sentarse en la losa de la propia lápida, se dejaban caer a llorar en silencio la pérdida a la que no terminaban de acostumbrarse. Él nunca había comprendido esa sensación de vacío hasta que no la hubo experimentado en su propia piel el día que la hubo perdido a ella. El día en el que tuvo que obligarse a poner por primera vez un pie en el cementerio de la ciudad, que por suerte, no había tenido que conocer ni visitar. El día en que se había visto solo, llorando sin consuelo, tumbado a lo largo de la piedra blanca marmolea, como si estuviesen durmiendo una noche más en su cama. No había querido que nadie se quedase a su lado, solo ella, solo su esencia, solo ellos dos. Esa noche se había lamentado por todas las discusiones que habían pasado juntos, por todas las veces que había usado un tono condescendiente con ella, cuando perdía los nervios y su voz se alzaba unos decibelios por encima de lo normal. Se había auto culpado de su accidente y de no haber hecho todo lo que tenía al alcance de su mano a la hora de detenerla. Si al menos él hubiese estado con ella en ese coche…

Cabeceó de manera negativa al digerir bien ese pensamiento. Tal vez en otro momento esa hubiese sido una idea que le había rondado mucho la cabeza, durante un largo periodo de tiempo. No tenía la capacidad ni tampoco la voluntad de usar el suicidio a su favor. Para él era como decepcionarla todavía más. Kyra no hubiese querido eso para él, y no podía fallarle en ese sentido. Básicamente por eso se dedicó los primeros meses a ser un alma en pena vagando por un espacio pero sin tiempo. Vivía por y para su trabajo, y no existía nada más en subida que eso. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella era su luz y todo se había vuelto oscuro con su falta. Había perdido la fe en el sentido de la vida. Sin embargo, las cosas ya no eran iguales, ni siquiera una cuarta parte de lo que hubieron sido en su tiempo.

Ralentizó la marcha de sus pasos hasta detenerse en el último cruce antes de la calle en la que se situaba la lápida de su ex mujer. Las copas de los cipreses le impedían ver bien el cielo, aunque a juzgar por lo poco que esa noche podía verse la luz blanquecina que producía la luna, supuso que estaría poblado de nubes. Si no fuese por la variedad de farolillos que pendían del tronco de los árboles, o por las luces encajadas en las paredes de los nichos, el hecho de pasear en un laberinto de bordillos y suelos irregulares hubiese supuesto un peligro en medio de la penumbra. Hacía frío. Un frío helado que le obligaba a esconder las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo Burberry. Agradeció mentalmente haber recordado la humedad que siempre reinaba en ese lugar a la hora de enfundarse el cuello con una bufanda de lana.

Otra de las razones por las que se sentía avergonzado estando allí eran las pocas veces que había acudido a su familiar visita semanal desde que Kate había aparecido en su vida. Le encantaría hablarle de ella, aunque solo fuese a su foto, él vivía ese breve periodo de tiempo y se sentía protegido y a gusto. No obstante, era su lealtad a la mujer que había significado su amor verdadero lo que le impedía abrirse totalmente ante ella. A pesar de que había asumido sus sentimientos, más ahora que iba a ser padre de nuevo, las palabras nunca salían de su boca si de ese tema se trataba. Su iPhone vibró cerca de una de sus manos, pero no hizo nada por sacarlo y mirar de quién se trataba. Sabía de sobra que era Kate regalándole alguna que otra palabra de cariño, puesto que después de la conversación que acababan de tener, había conseguido tranquilizarla. Él no quería abandonarla. En el fondo le dolía que hubiese podido pensar eso. La amaba. Estaba embarazada y ahora tendrían un hijo juntos. Kate era su actual estrella polar, la que dirigía su vida en cualquier sentido, no le importaba, solo la seguiría en silencio, venerando cada paso que diese. Pero al igual que ella había pensado eso en un ataque de impulsividad, miedo y dolor, él también había pensado hacía solo unos minutos que todo podía haber sido mejor si él hubiese muerto en aquel accidente.

Sí, podría haberse ahorrado todo ese pesar durante tanto tiempo. El vacío en su corazón que era incapaz de llenar con nada, o la ansiedad constante con la que vivía y que apenas le dejaba dormir. Pero si ese hubiese sido el final de su historia, la que compartía ahora con Kate no hubiese tenido ningún principio. Siempre había pensado que cada acción tenía su consecuencia, y esa vez la suya tenía un nombre.

Terminó de recorrer los últimos metros de la pequeña calle hasta situarse justo delante de la lápida que él quería. Allí, como las otras veces desde los últimos años, estaba impresa la foto de su ex mujer, rodeada por un pequeño borde dorado. Kyra siempre le había parecido la mujer más preciosa del mundo. La mujer con la sonrisa más espectacular, brillante y divina, capaz de hacerle sonreír a él incluso cuando no quería. Le gustaba el color de sus ojos, aunque solo fuesen de un marrón uniforme, nada especial, pero para él simplemente eran perfectos.

-No te haces la idea de cuánto te echo de menos…-susurró deslizando los dedos sobre el relieve grabado de su nombre.

"_**Kyra Castle Blaine, 1987-2011."**_

Se restregó las dos manos por los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas que, como siempre, no habían tardado en aparecer. Richard Castle podría haber sido esos cinco años un completo gilipollas desde que ella había desaparecido. Podría haberse portado mal con algunas personas. Podría haber hecho cosas en su trabajo de las que ahora no se sentía orgulloso y podría haber arriesgado su vida incontables veces sin importar quién le quería y se preocupaba de él. Sin embargo, al final del día, era el mismo hombre vulnerable que visitaba la tumba de su difunta esposa todas las semanas y lloraba su ausencia. El hombre que llevaba cinco años seguidos yendo a la misma floristería en busca de una rosa roja que dejar sobre el sepulcro de su mujer. El hombre que pensaba que viviría siempre con el corazón roto y deshecho, y que ahora tenía unido a base de puntos de sutura que una chica de veintiún años había conseguido hilar poco a poco.

Apoyó primero una mano en la base del sepulcro para después dejarse caer poco a poco. El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba además del silbido que producía el viento al mecer las ramas de los árboles, o las cigarras ocultas en los arbustos más cercanos. Supo que debajo de su espalda se encontraba el epitafio que él mismo había escrito para ella. Lo había recitado tantas veces en silencio, ya fuese en su cabeza cuando se acordaba de ella, allí mismo las veces que lo leía en voz alta o en el aniversario de su muerte, que automáticamente su boca se abrió y de sus labios escaparon el conjunto de palabras que lo formaban:

-_"Dicen que tras una muerte, los seres queridos no olvidan a la persona que aman y eso podemos verlo cada vez que la recordamos, pero a mí no me hace falta hacerlo, puesto que tú nunca te irás de mi lado. Tu esposo te ama y te amará por el resto de su vida, hasta el momento de nuestro reencuentro.-Richard Castle." _

La piedra se sentía helada bajo su espalda. No obstante, la sensación gélida se incrementaba cuando su cuero cabelludo rozaba el mármol y provocaba un escalofrío en todo su esplendor. Dejó la rosa que había llevado todo el camino en la mano a su lado sin mirar, como si estuviese allí y él se la regalase una vez más.

-Siento no haber venido antes…-comenzó a decir a medida que iba cerrando los ojos. De esta forma, sentía que contactaba de una forma más profunda con ella, dondequiera que estuviese. Prefería no ver nada mientras hablaba solo, que dejar la mirada clavada en un punto inerte.-No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de cosas que están sucediéndome últimamente.-hizo una pausa. En realidad nunca se había parado a pensar si las personas que fallecían podían verles desde un aspecto astral. Para él, Kyra siempre estaba a su lado, pero no sabía con exactitud en qué consistía ese _más allá_ del que tanto había escuchado hablar.-Bueno, la verdad no sé si la tienes o no, pero en cualquier caso, ya sabes que te llevo todos los días en el corazón, en mi tatuaje y en nuestra foto.-introdujo la mano en el abrigo por la parte del pecho, sintiendo al instante la ráfaga de aire azotando la camisa que llevaba debajo. Una vez tuvo lo que quería entre sus manos sonrió. Esa polaroid de los dos juntos acariciando la enorme tripa de Kyra le había dado las fuerzas cuando había estado sumido en su oscuridad personal.-Habría sido una niña preciosa…-su voz se quebró.-Seguro que tan guapa como tú.

Dudó entre decir o no lo que todo su cuerpo estaba intentando expresar. A decir verdad, la noticia de que volvería a ser padre en unos meses era algo de lo que debería sentirse orgulloso. Tenía la ilusión de poder hacer lo que no pudo con el embarazo de Kyra, de poder al fin tener a su bebé entre sus brazos y comprobar si tendría sus ojos o los de Kate.

-Me gustaría decirte algo, aunque no estoy seguro de si es lo correcto. Siento que sería irrespetuoso por mi parte pero por otra me muero de ganas por compartirlo contigo.-acarició el lado vacío con la mano. Esa era la misma postura que habían adoptado a la hora de dormir. Él siempre dormía en la parte derecha de la cama y ella en la izquierda, de ahí a que siempre que la visitaba decidiese ocupar su lugar.-Ojalá pudieses decirme algo…

Acostumbrado a la tranquilidad que de por sí se respiraba allí ya fuese por la mañana como por la noche, le pareció extraño que por primera vez, ese silencio sepulcral se viese entorpecido por el sonido de algo moviéndose muy cerca de él. Abrió los ojos, ahora con una curiosidad latente d saber de qué se trataba. Se dijo a sí mismo que lo más probable era que fuese un animal rondando los alrededores. Al segundo crujido, Rick giró la cabeza sobresaltado, a tiempo para ver la figura de una mujer emerger de entre las sombras, a sus espaldas.

-No puede ser.-masculló sintiendo unas lágrimas que creía haber olvidado hacía tiempo deslizarse a través de sus congeladas mejillas. La mujer se fue haciendo cada vez más visible a medida que se acercaba a él, a pesar de estar bañada por un extraño efecto borroso que el agente no conseguía situar.- ¿Kyra?

Su ex mujer se sentó a su lado, en la piedra de su propia lápida mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Rick se había paralizado por completo, y con ello su boca, que había quedado abierta y no se cerraba por mucho que lo deseara. Esa vez no era ningún sueño, era ella. No podía explicarlo a ciencia cierta, pero sabía que se trataba de ella.

-Hola, Rick.-el efecto de su familiar sonrisa calentando su pecho verificó sus sospechas. Estaba vestida con la misma ropa del día de su accidente. El vestido morado que le llegaba por las rodillas y que tanto le gustaba porque marcaba a la perfección la curvatura de su barriga. La chaqueta de cuero marrón clara y por último las botas con un ligero tacón, puesto que por muy embarazada que estuviese, Kyra nunca renunció a ellos. Sintió que se mareaba y que terminaría desmayándose sobre el sepulcro al ver que su hija seguía dentro de su tripa. Parecía no haber cambiado nada. Incluso le recordaba a las horas previas al fatídico accidente, si no fuese por el detalle de que esa Kyra resplandecía con una luz blanca y emborronaba su contorno.

-¿Qué está pasando?-masculló con un gesto de horror dibujado en su rostro.

Por primera vez en su vida pensó que estaba delirando o que se había vuelto loco. ¡Estaba viendo a su mujer fallecida hacía años y no tenía ninguna explicación posible que le hiciese entrar en razón! Su corazón rozaba la taquicardia, podía notarlo latiendo a una velocidad increíble dentro de su pecho. Pero, dejando de lado las reacciones físicas que experimentaba su cuerpo ante algo tan paranormal, estaba relajado. Mucho más que eso. Sus músculos no se habían entumecido como en otras ocasiones. Estaba relajado sin saber exactamente por qué. Había algo en el ambiente que le decía que de veras esa era su Kyra y que podía estar tranquilo.

-Respira.-le aconsejó ella llevando una de sus deslumbrantes manos hasta su muslo. Rick dio un brinco cuando sintió a la perfección el tacto de su piel en sus vaqueros. No podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, ni de su sonrisa. Era todo un conjunto de nerviosismo lo que le llevaba a recorrer su rostro en cuestión de segundos, de un lado a otro. Era ella. Eran sus ojos. Eran sus labios, esos a los que había añorado tanto. Eran sus característicos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, los que le habían enamorado por primera vez cuando la vio sonreír en su primer encuentro.-Sabes que soy yo.

-Yo te vi morir, Kyra.-musitó él restándole importancia al río que escapaba por sus ojos azules.-He estado cinco años llorándote, viniendo a verte, volviéndome loco y ahora…-le costaba respirar. ¿Acaso había estado viva todo ese tiempo y él no lo sabía?

-No, Rick, no estoy viva.-respondió ella a sus pensamientos con voz pausada. Un nuevo sobresalto hizo que el agente se alejase unos centímetros de ella. Acababa de leerle la mente, y no solo eso, sino que también le había confirmado que continuaba muerta. Eso solo significaba que, o se había quedado dormido en el sepulcro y eso era parte de un sueño, (cosa que dudaba mucho) o que estaba viendo a un fantasma…

-Me va a dar un ataque al corazón como no me expliques qué pasa.-Kyra le dedicó una sonrisa febril. Al igual que para él el hecho de verla después de tanto tiempo echándola en falta era una bomba explosiva en su alma, para ella saber que había cambiado tanto desde su marcha le llenaba de orgullo. Cada día había estado a su lado de forma incondicional, guardándole las espaldas, acompañándolo a cualquier lugar al que fuese, velando por su seguridad y su bienestar, por eso sabía lo destrozado que se había sentido esos primeros años de adaptación en el duelo psicológico. Sin embargo, también sabía en qué situación vivía actualmente. Sabía de la existencia de otra mujer que se había ganado un hueco en su corazón. Conocía sus sentimientos hacia ella, y esa era la razón por la que ese día había solicitado poder verle y eliminar la carga emocional que no le dejaba avanzar.

-Rick.-comenzó a decir.-No, no llores amor.-deslizó sus finos dedos sobre la superficie de su rostro. Ella no estaba allí para hacerle sufrir, ni tampoco para provocar más dolor en su ya flagelado cuerpo. Estaba allí para hacerle feliz al cien por cien. Pero no podía evitar que él se viese atacado por todos esos sentimientos humanos que no sabía resistir en su interior. Llorar era algo común, más aun cuando veías con nitidez esa persona a la que amabas y ya no la tenías.

-No puedes pedirme que no llore si te estoy viendo aquí, conmigo.-sollozó él enterrando el rostro entre sus manos. Había deseado eso innumerables veces. Poder verla solo una vez más en el mundo para saber que estaba bien y que no debía preocuparse por ello. Y ahora que estaba allí no sabía por dónde empezar ni cómo acabar.- ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de todo lo que he sufrido? Eras el amor de mi vida.

-Exactamente por eso estoy aquí.-esa vez su mano se introdujo en su pelo despeinado por la brisa nocturna y la humedad. Rick sintió una multitud de recuerdos amontonarse en su subconsciente. Recuerdos en los que ella le acariciaba de esa forma el pelo después de haber hecho el amor, mientras dormía sobre sus piernas o cuando intentaban dormir pero no podían porque se quedaban hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.-He estado todo este tiempo justo aquí, a tu lado, viéndote crecer como persona todos los días.-Rick le dedicó una mirada de asombro. ¿Había hecho eso?-Todas esas noches en las que te sentías solo y mirabas nuestras fotos yo estaba contigo. Cada vez que pensabas en mi acudía a tu lado.

El agente parpadeó confuso. En esas ocasiones había sentido una fuerza magnética que le había llevado paz en medio de esa marea de tristeza en la que había estado sumido. Nunca lo había relacionado con su fantasma, puesto que prefería no pensar mucho en esas cosas, era algo que le ponía los pelos de punta y no quería investigar. Pero ahora que lo decía, era cierto. Siempre había sentido su presencia, solo que no lo había pensado de ese modo.

-Y tú lo notabas, en el fondo lo sabías pero no querías pensarlo.-rio ella. Su vieja risa le hizo sonreír durante unos segundos. Un destello de luz tras las lágrimas que había derramado y continuaba derramando. Miró de reojo su voluminosa tripa, pensando si allí también estaría su hija, de la misma forma que estaba viendo a su mujer.-Rick, ya sé que sabes cómo fue el accidente, sin embargo creo que tienes un mal concepto de todo.-su mirada regresó rápidamente a los ojos de Kyra.-Cuando choqué con el otro coche nuestro coche comenzó a girar y girar mientras caía por la ladera de la carretera. Yo perdí el conocimiento al instante. Siempre has preguntado si morí con dolor o no, y la respuesta es la segunda. Cuando las llamas llegaron hasta mi cuerpo, yo ya había muerto y lo veía desde fuera. Necesitaba que supieses eso.

Rick sintió un nudo enorme obstaculizando su garganta. Algo en su estómago se había evaporado de repente. Algo que había llevado dentro mucho tiempo y que ya no existía. Tal vez era lo que había dicho Kyra, la culpabilidad de pensar que su muerte fue algo terrible y muy dolorosa. Eso que tantas pesadillas había creado en sus sueños.

-Y no te culpes de mi muerte, cariño. Fuiste tú quién me pidió que no me fuese y yo lo hice. Fui yo quien perdió el control y chocó contra otra persona, fue mi culpa, solo mía. Y nunca más pienses que deberías haber estado conmigo, eso nunca.-Rick colocó su mano sobre la de su ex mujer cuando ella la dejó caer en su mejilla. Anhelaba ese contacto tanto como cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. La sensación de su mano, no la de nadie más. No obstante echó en falta su característico calor. Ahora era solo un tacto, pero él sabía apreciarlo.

-Podía haberte convencido…

-No podías y lo sabes.-Rick suspiró en voz baja.-Quiero que estés tranquilo, que no te preocupes por mí. Ahora tienes a alguien más en tu vida y no hablo solo de una persona.-Kyra le miró con complicidad. Esperaba una reacción alterada por su parte, conociéndolo y viendo cómo había actuado por miedo a herirla a ella, pensó que su rostro se volvería lívido. No obstante, se limitó a sonreír y cabecear.

-Te preguntaría que cómo lo sabes pero sería una idiotez.-se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podía decir de Kate?-¿Seguro que no te molesta?

-Eres idiota.-Kyra se ganó una mirada enfadada por parte del agente. Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido distintas y esa conversación no hubiese hecho falta. Ojalá ella hubiese estado viva para hacerle feliz por su cuenta, pero como no era el caso, sabía que no habría persona mejor en el mundo que la chica con la que estaba ahora. Había estado observándola con detenimiento. En un principio pensó que la relación no funcionaria, sin embargo se sorprendió a si misma cuando vio el proceso de cambio en Rick a medida que iba enamorándose de ella. Lo mucho que su vida cambió desde su aparición. Kate estaba hecha para él.-Me hubiese gustado que los dos hubiésemos vivido nuestra vida, con nuestra hija-los dos agacharon la mirada en dirección a su vientre-pero el destino tuvo unos planes distintos y quiso que fuese ella quién ocupase mi lugar.

-Nadie ocupará nunca tu lugar.-le corrigió él al instante con un tono de voz ofendido. Kate era sin dudas la mujer más importante de su vida ahora que Kyra no estaba con él, pero nunca la suplantaría. Además de que Kate tampoco lo quería y le tenía un gran respeto a su ex mujer.-Sí, amo a Kate y estoy seguro de que sabes cuánto, no obstante tú serás siempre mi primer amor, mi primer todo.

-Lo sé.-asintió ella.-Sé lo mucho que nos quieres a las dos y nunca lo dudaría. Yo en tu lugar me habría sentido igual, sin saber muy bien si hacía lo correcto o no, y desde aquí te aseguro que ahora mismo debes vivir tu vida con ella. Yo quiero que seas feliz, no que te amargues porque no podemos estar juntos y piensas que me traicionas queriendo a otra mujer. ¿Tú habrías querido que hubiese sido feliz?

-Sí.-respondió él con sinceridad.

Kyra tenía razón. Si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa, su única preocupación habría sido la felicidad de su mujer, sin importarle con quién fuese, solo con alguien que la tratase bien y la enamorase cada día. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado así antes?

-Entonces ya puedes relajarte y dejar de preocuparte. Tienes que prepararte para lo que te espera, papi.-añadió Kyra acariciándole el brazo con cariño. Rick echó la cabeza hacia atrás, llorando y riendo. Era una mezcla entre lo claro que lo tenía todo ahora y las ganas de correr junto a Kate, y la tristeza que suponía dejar a Kyra ahí, porque algo le decía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a verla y eso en el caso que sucediese.

-No tengo ni idea de ser padre.-bromeó él limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus dedos índices. Escuchó a Kyra reír a su lado. Acto seguido, sus dedos estaban entrelazados encima de las piernas del agente, en actitud cariñosa.

-Serás más que un padre. Un gran padre. Y no te sorprendas de lo que pueda suceder, sabrás llevarlo bien aunque no sea lo que esperabas.-el agente la miró boquiabierto. No sabía muy bien qué había querido decir con eso, y a juzgar por la sonrisa misteriosa que brillaba en los labios de su ex mujer, no se lo diría.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya lo verás.-acercó su frente hasta la de Rick, dejándola allí apoyada unos segundos. Era su momento, debía irse. Ya no tenía ningún asunto pendiente que le obligase a quedarse, por fin podía descansar en paz.-Tengo que irme Rick.-anunció dejando un susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Aún no, por favor. He deseado esto durante mucho tiempo…

Una punzada de dolor recorrió su pecho. En unos segundos se habría evaporado y con ella su angustia. Le había hecho el mejor regalo de su vida esa noche, su presencia. Eso y la información que le había proporcionado para que pudiese seguir adelante sin resentimiento. Sin miedo a nada.

-No es algo que yo decida, Rick.-por puro instinto, el agente rodeó la cintura de la mujer y la acercó más a su boca. Nunca volvería a verla, se iría a pesar de que estaría a su lado y la ocasión merecía la pena. La primera vez no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de ella y en esa se encargaría de hacerlo bien.

-No pude decirte que te quería cuando te fuiste.-clavó la mirada en sus ojos marrones, que poco a poco habían ido difuminándose. Estaba yéndose.-Te quiero, Kyra. Te quiero y siempre te querré. Seré alguien grande y estarás orgulloso de mí, te lo prometo.-sollozó en silencio. Su corazón se terminó de romper cuando vio brotar de los ojos de su ex mujer dos lágrimas relucientes.

-No tienes que demostrarme nada. Ya eres alguien genial, perfecto. Te quiero.-redujo la distancia microscópica que existía entre los dos y besó sus labios. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica llena de emociones pasadas. De amor, de alegría, de nostalgia y de tristeza.-No lo olvides nunca.

Rick, que había cerrado los ojos durante el beso, lloró aún más fuerte al sentir que su brazo se quedaba flotando porque ella desaparecía.

-Nunca.-gimió entre lágrimas pesadas y saladas.

El cementerio volvió a ser lo que había sido hacía unos minutos. De nuevo, se escuchaban los árboles silbando en todos lados. Se imaginó el espíritu de Kyra vagando entre ellos de vuelta a casa. ¿Dónde? No lo sabía. Nunca lo sabría. Detrás de él, un búho ululó en voz baja. Aunque más que un alarido había parecido un quejido lastimero como si la marcha de la mujer le entristeciese. Se sintió identificado con él. Demasiado, quizá. Por eso pensó en un remedio que pudiese calmar su vacío ahora renovado y distinto en su pecho, y la imagen de Kate se dibujó en sus ojos. Ya no necesitaba ningún tiempo, nada que pensar. Lo único que quería era hacer lo mismo que Kyra, volver a casa.

* * *

Según le había dicho Nikki, habían dejado ese día a Kate en su apartamento antes de que ellos también se fuesen a su loft. Tenía entendido que el día anterior, la noche que él se había ido sin saber qué hacer habían dormido en Los Hamptons. Esa noche había conducido de vuelta a Nueva York, recapitulando en su cabeza los últimos acontecimientos. Sería padre. De nuevo. Era una idea igual de preciosa como de terrorífica. No se había detenido en ningún momento, ni siquiera para comprar un café que le mantuviste despierto durante el camino. Estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para poder pasar sin él. Había pasado toda esa noche en su loft, tumbado en el sofá y con la mirada perdida en el techo. En un principio había necesitado la soledad para poder entender su próximo movimiento. Él no era partidario de concentrarse mientras que otras personas estaban a su lado, intentando convencerle de que hiciese otra cosa. Le gustaba disfrutar de sus pensamientos retirado del mundo exterior y lo mejor era su casa. Esa misma noche, Kate le llamó el móvil, necesitada de sus palabras para poder dormir tranquila y reconoció que él también la echaba de menos. Mantuvieron una conversación breve pero intensa sobre sus planes, sobre lo que ella pensaba respecto a su huida y sobre su respuesta asegurándole que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvería a estar con ella. Una vez hubieron cortado la comunicación volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá con la misma postura que antes. El efecto de las palabras de Kate caló tan hondó en su cuerpo, que su mente comenzó a pensar en lo mucho que cambiaría esa misma casa en unos meses cuando Kate se mudase y después un niño o una niña corretease por ahí mientras ellos iban detrás para que no se cayese. La idea de ver a Kate sentada dónde él estaba tumbado, con un pecho fuera y dando de mamar a un bebé precioso le hizo sonreír. Continuó divagando entre esas ideas unas horas más hasta al final quedar profundamente dormido.

Estaba tan exhausto tanto física como psicológicamente que durmió todo el día siguiente y si no hubiera sido por un mensaje de Espósito quejándose de lo olvidado que lo tenía desde que se había ido de escapada romántica probablemente no se hubiese despertado. Cuando miró el reloj eran casi las ocho y media de la tarde, por lo que todo plan que hubiese pensado quedó arruinado. Menos… Frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de saber a qué hora cerraría el cementerio. Tal vez una visita a Kyra no le vendría mal y le ayudaría a cuadrar su cabeza, al fin y al cabo. Cogió las llaves del BMW tras haberse dado una ducha y haberse cambiado de ropa y en menos de media hora el coche ya se estacionaba en la entrada de éste.

Ahora observaba la puerta del apartamento de Kate, sin saber si debía tocar o usar las llaves que en su día ella le había regalado y que tenía colgando de uno de sus dedos. Tras unos segundos de indecisión, decidió decantarse por la segunda opción. Tal vez Kate ya dormía teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, y él no quería despertarla. La cerradura crujió sin necesidad de hacer fuerza y la puerta se abrió en silencio. Si desde fuera no había escuchado ningún murmullo de voces, era porque Lanie estaría en casa con Javi y Kate había preferido descansar sola que obligar a su amiga haciéndole compañía y de esta manera cortar su diversión. Dentro, las luces estaban apagadas salvo una de las lámparas que había al lado del sofá. La luz de ésta parecía haber sido manipulada para que en lugar de irradiar un foco de luz intenso, atenuase la estancia lo suficiente para distinguir los objetos del pequeño salón. Las cortinas estaban corridas y detrás de ellas podía verse la silueta de los distintos edificios brillando en la oscuridad de la noche neoyorquina.

El calor hogareño le envolvió plácidamente y sintió la necesidad de desprenderse de su abrigo y de la bufanda o terminaría empapado en su propio sudor. El piso de Kate y Lanie no era tan lujoso como el suyo, ni tampoco tan grande, sin embargo era discreto, formal y femenino. Siempre estaba todo en orden y nunca había visto algo tirado por el suelo o cosas similares. No tenía nada que ver con su primer apartamento compartido cuando él tenía su edad y estudiaba criminología. Aquello era más bien un auténtico desmadre. Ni siquiera tenía calefacción y sabía lo que era sufrir el calor abochornante en verano y el gélido frío en invierno. No obstante ese piso sí que estaba bien equipado, aunque no fuese lujoso y gozaba de unas vistas preciosas, a decir verdad.

Reconoció un bulto oculto bajo una manta de lana tumbado en el sofá. Por la pose podía saber que era Kate y que estaba acurrucada. Probablemente en posición fetal, con las rodillas casi tocándole la barbilla. La televisión emitía un programa nocturno sobre los homicidios más extraños que nunca fueron resueltos, y en ese momento un tal Dominic Foster, licenciado en Criminología y también escritor, daba su punto de vista de cada uno de los casos. Él era un fanático de ese tipo de programas, y no solo porque se dedicase a eso en su día a día, sino porque le frustraba que existiesen crímenes horrendos sin ningún presunto homicida. Avanzó en silencio entre el pequeño hueco que había en medio del sofá y una mesita auxiliar de cristal en la que estaba el móvil de Kate, una tarrina de helado de _Ben &amp; Jerry's _y varias revistas de premamá que no tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido.

-Eres todo un caso Katherine Beckett.-susurró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se sentó con cuidado en el borde del sofá, sin llegar a tocarla ni tampoco a punto de caerse. Había un espacio considerable en el que poder descansar con comodidad dentro de lo posible. Desde ahí escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones tranquilas, imperturbables, al igual que su sueño. Era increíble lo mucho que le había gustado desde el primer momento verla dormir. La sensación de paz que le inundaba cada vez que lo hacía al verla tan pequeña, tan adorable, tan preciosa y tan suya. Kyra tenía razón, ella estaba hecha para él, siempre lo había estado y él solo había tenido que esperar su llegada en esos cinco años. Estaban predestinados.

Retiró la manta unos centímetros hacia abajo, viendo cómo su frente estaba perlada por el calor y su cuerpo pedía un respiro. La escuchó suspirar agradecida, pero continuó con el ritmo pausado de sus respiraciones sin abrir los ojos para saber quién era su héroe. Sus labios se veían pronunciados gracias a la forma en la que estaba tumbada. Al parecer se había quedado dormida encima de la unión de sus puños y su mejilla se había adaptado a ellos. Sonrió acariciando sus pómulos con el pulgar. Se sentía afortunado por tener a alguien tan perfecto en su vida y todavía más al saber que dentro de ella se estaba formando una vida producto de los dos.

Eso le hizo recordar las revistas que había en la mesa de cristal y la curiosidad por saber qué había estado ojeando Kate le invadió de pies a cabeza. Cogió la que estaba más arriba, al inicio del pequeño montón y en la que tenía en la portada a una mujer embarazada acariciándose una tripa que debía de ser de unos siete u ocho meses. El título decía: _"Cómo afrontar el proceso del embarazo etapa por etapa." _Ojeó varias páginas de manera superficial, acertando con sus supersticiones. Había pensado que la revista se dividiría en los nueve meses y a raíz de ahí en distintas instrucciones o consejos para poder soportar mejor el embarazo. Los síntomas del primer mes de embarazo se definían como nauseas, dolores y molestias generales. Exactamente lo que le había dado pie a él para comenzar a sospechar. Pasó el primer mes hasta el principio del segundo. En realidad él ya había leído más de una de esas revistas durante el embarazo de Kyra y probablemente en casa todavía tenía alguna de ese tipo. En el segundo mes, (el que empezarían en cuestión de días) alertaba de la revolución de hormonas que experimentará su cuerpo. Eso quería decir que el deseo sexual podía incrementar, al igual que el cansancio, por lo que Kate dormiría más de lo normal.

Frunció el ceño al leer que su cuerpo comenzaría a regularse y prepararse para la gestación, incluyendo en esta etapa mareos más frecuentes, bajadas de azúcar y constantes nauseas.

-Al menos voy a verla más cachonda que nunca…-se lamentó.

Podía ver las discusiones por tonterías avecinarse como un tsunami, poco a poco. Eso era uno de los peores gajes de la gestación, los cambios repentinos de humor, los enfados, los lloros y las risas, todo en un mismo momento. Pero luego estaban las buenas sesiones de sexo desenfrenado gracias al chute de hormonas.

Por último echó un vistazo a los síntomas generales que intervenían en esos nueve meses, solo por estar un poco preparado y saber reaccionar. Dentro del sistema reproductor se encontraba el aumento del útero las mamas, algo que ya suponía como era obvio. Ladeó la cabeza, comprobando que tenía razón y que el pecho de Kate había crecido. Aunque en esa pose, durmiendo de lado y apretados entre sus brazos todavía se veían más grandes. A continuación mostraba el aparato cardiorrespiratorio. En él hacía hincapié en el mayor consumo de oxígeno, la dificultad de la respiración al final del embarazo y el aumento de la presión venosa central. Los síntomas en cuanto al aparato digestivo los había leído hacía poco, algunos, no todos. Estaban marcados como más importantes el ardor de estómago, las hemorroides o el estreñimiento. Rick arrugó la cara con asco solo de pensar en lo mal que lo pasaría Kate a partir de ahora. Le frustraba que el hecho del embarazo solo recayese en las mujeres a la hora de sufrir, y él no podía verla sufrir.

Prosiguió leyendo las demás columnas:

**Aparato urinario:** _Aumento de la micción._

**Piel:** _Aumento de la pigmentación, sobre todo en las areolas mamarias y pezones y en la línea alba, que desaparece tras la gestación. Pueden formarse estrías en el vientre y los pechos debido a la sudoración._

**Sistema óseo:** _Aumento de la curvatura lumbodorsal de la columna vertebral._

**Morfología:** _Aumento de peso._

-Suficiente por hoy.-sentenció el agente.

Tiró la revista de nuevo encima de las otras y se levantó con agilidad del sofá. Ya era suficiente preocuparse de que todo saliese bien en cuanto al desarrollo del feto como para pensar en la gran cantidad de signos y síntomas que harían padecer a su novia. Kate solo tenía veintiún años y eso le iba a venir grande, quisiera o no. No obstante él estaría a su lado para lo que hiciese falta, y sería de gran utilidad en la mayoría de ocasiones.

-Sobre todo cuando vengan los antojos y quiera usarme como un juguete sexual.-comentó haciendo un mohín. Lo segundo tampoco parecía tan malo. Rio entre dientes al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante para cargar con Kate. La sujetó por debajo de las rodillas y sin ningún esfuerzo la alzó contra su pecho, como si no pesase nada. Ella se dejó hacer a su cuerpo sin oponerse. De todas formas continuaba sumida en su sueño particular y Rick dudaba que fuese a despertarse en horas. Antes de dirigirse a su habitación pulsó el botón de encendido de la televisión y al instante todo se quedó en silencio. Se ocupó también de la lámpara, la cual apagó y finalmente entró en el dormitorio de Kate.

Miró con desconfianza la cama de la chica. Nunca le había gustado y si por él fuera le habría comprado otra nueva para que al fin pudiese descansar. Sin embargo ya no servía, puesto que le pediría que se fuese a vivir con él, sin cortar su libertad y le daría la opción de pasar las noches que quisiera en el apartamento, pero prefería que se quedase todos los días con él, durmiendo en la misma cama. Se sentía más tranquilo si así era.

La dejó con suavidad encima del edredón y encendió la lámpara del escritorio, una réplica de la que tenían en el comedor, pero más pequeña. De nuevo, la atenuó. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Kate iba vestida con ropa normal, no con algo cómodo con lo que dormir, como podía ser un pijama simple. Se pasó la mano por la frente, dudando. Estaba claro que no iba a dejarla dormir con vaqueros, y más aún en su estado. No pasaba nada si la desnudaba o la dejaba solo con la ropa interior, a fin de cuentas eran novios, y ya había visto de ella todo lo que tenía que ver. Sería muy cruel si la despertase ahora que estaba en plena fase rem. Y sabía que una vez despierta, teniéndole a él, no volvería a dormir y él no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, no tenía sueño.

Se deshizo de su camisa, dejándola encima del escritorio de Kate, bien doblada. Lo mismo hizo con sus pantalones, y después con sus zapatos. A pesar de que sus intenciones no eran dormir ni mucho menos, no le apetecía estar tumbado a su lado con unos molestos vaqueros prietos. Prefería sus bóxers negros, con los que tenía más libertad de movimientos y más comodidad. Rodeó la cama, yendo hacia dónde estaba Kate y comenzó a desabrocharle sus propios vaqueros. Una vez se hubo librado del botón que los cerraba, fue estirando a lo largo de sus perfectas piernas hasta quedarse con ellos en sus manos. Arqueó una ceja al verla, de nuevo con el cuerpo girado hacia un lado, y con el tanga redondeando sus perfectas nalgas.

-Dios me apiade.-susurró en voz baja mordiéndose el labio inferior. Frenó su impulso salvaje de despertarla jugando con su lengua justo en el lugar que ocultaba el tanga y se concentró en pasar la camiseta por su cabeza y sus brazos sin despertarla. Dobló las dos prendas de ropa igual que las suyas y las dejó en su armario. Al volver, no pudo resistirse y depositó un beso suave en el centro de su estómago. La escuchó removerse y pronunciar su nombre, pero fue la única reacción que tuvo fuera de lo normal.

-Tengo ganas de verte, no tardes mucho.-murmuró sin despegar los labios de su vientre.

Con cuidado, deshizo la cama paso a paso, evitando los movimientos bruscos a la hora de sostenerla a ella y una vez estuvo abierta la acomodó dentro con cariño. Mulló bien la almohada para que no se hiciese daño en el cuello y por último la arropó a la altura del pecho. Kate suspiró una vez más y gimió algo que no entendió pero que al mismo tiempo se le antojó como adorable. Apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se dejó caer contra su boca. Ahora que tenía oportunidad no iba desperdiciar su beso de buenas noches. Besó su labio inferior y después su labio superior, sonriendo con su malicia. Kate había abierto la boca un poco más preparándose para algo más profundo, inconscientemente. Negó riendo y le proporcionó la caricia que estaba buscando. Entreabrió sus labios con los suyos lamiéndolos con su lengua. Inspiró con fuerza cuando ella fue al encuentro de su lengua y lo besó de una forma tan excitante, que incluso su miembro vibró en sus pantalones. Un beso húmedo que conseguiría revivir a cualquier muerto.

Consiguió apartarse antes de que la excitación que hervía en el interior de sus venas se apoderase de él y terminase haciéndoselo ahí mismo, sin importarle nada más que despertarla con un buen orgasmo. Llevaban desde su cumpleaños sin hacer nada y la sequía, por mínima que fuese, a él le afectaba.

De camino a su lado de la cama cogió su iPhone y el eBook que guardaba Kate en uno de sus cajones, puesto que si no iba a dormir, algo tendría que hacer. Se hizo un hueco en esa minúscula cama y dejó caer la espalda en la pared. Su móvil estaba lleno de mensajes de todo tipo. Fue deslizándolos uno por uno, leyendo por encima los más importantes y respondiendo por prioridad. Su dedo se detuvo en uno. Estaba casi al final, lo que decía que había sido enviado el día anterior o incluso otro antes, hacía demasiado que no cogía el iPhone, había estado entretenido haciéndole el amor a Kate en todos los rincones de la casita de Los Hamptons, pero solo al ver ese mensaje deseó haberlo leído antes.

_Madre:_

"_Cariño, la obra en Chicago ha sido todo un éxito, pero os echo de menos. Tanto a ti como a tu hermano, por eso he decidido volver a veros. Cogeré el tren de vuelta y el martes estaré allí. Tengo muchas ganas de veros, Rick. Te quiero."-20:00 Domingo._

El mensaje era del día anterior, como se había temido. Ya estaban en lunes. Bueno, más que eso, el lunes ya había terminado, lo que suponía que su madre volvía a casa al día siguiente, a tiempo para escuchar que sería abuela por segunda vez. Rick tiró el móvil contra la mesita de noche y se pasó las manos por la cara, maldiciendo a su madre y sus visitas repentinas casi sin previo aviso.

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

_**"-No solo no me has dicho que de repente has sentado la cabeza y tienes una novia de veintiún años.-resaltó la edad de Kate en voz baja y con los dientes prietos mientras que con el dedo índice golpeaba el pecho de su hijo menor.-Sino que está embarazada. Por el amor de dios Richard, ¿desde cuándo dejas que estas cosas pasen?**_

_**El agente del FBI se despeinó el pelo pasando por él su mano, nervioso. Los ojos de su madre, tan azules como los suyos, echaban chispas y no precisamente de alegría. Por suerte Kate había tenido que irse antes y no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar, aunque hubiese sido a hurtadillas, esa conversación tan vergonzosa. **_

_**-Desde que estoy enamorado de esa mujer de la que estás hablando como si fuese una niña. Desde el momento en que apareció en mi vida y cambió todo. Desde que me hizo feliz.-apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cintura.-¿No eras tú la que decías que debía encontrar a alguien para superar la muerte de Kyra? ¿Cuál es tu problema, madre?-le espetó con ironía."**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Quería aclarar que no he podido actualizar antes porque tuvieron que llevarse mi ordenador a arreglar y no podia escribir en el móvil, me era imposible. Solo pude escribir un par de párrafos. A partir de hoy ya continuaré actualizando fics como siempre, tranquilos. Compensando la tardanza os he hecho un buen regalo que espero que cause furor porque no sé ni cómo lo he escrito AJAJAJJA. Disfrutadlo, os lo merecéis!**_

_**Si queréis dejar review con vuestra opinión estoy abierta a sugerencias de todo tipo. Besos!:***_

* * *

**Capítulo 31. "Dios bendiga los ascensores."**

Las gotas de agua surcaban el cristal de la ventana dibujando minúsculos regueros de humedad resbaladiza a su paso. E, incluso desde esa distancia prudencial que comprendía el cabecero de la cama individual de Kate hasta la pared de enfrente dónde estaba situada la ventana, la condensación del ambiente lamiendo el vidrio era más que visible. Fuera hacía horas que había comenzado a llover, y de esta forma a llenarlo todo con el característico sonido del repiqueteo del agua cayendo contra cualquier superficie que se interpusiese en su caída. Lo que antes había sido una silueta de los diferentes edificios delineada por la noche y las distintas luces fluorescentes procedentes de la gran variedad de clubs de alterne cercanos, había quedado borrada por la fuerza de la lluvia. Ésta convertía cualquier nitidez en una mancha borrosa y distorsionada de la auténtica realidad, y eso era lo que Rick siempre había admirado de ella. Su pureza implicaba eliminar cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, sin importar lo que fuese. Suciedad, basura, asfalto o personas, daba exactamente igual. Si se entrometía en su camino, terminaría de dos formas: mojado o extinguido.

Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, esperando encontrar el despertador de Kate activo. La pantalla de plástico parpadeaba con unos enormes números rojos que indicaban unas nubladas nueve de la mañana. Claramente el despertador no predecía el tiempo, eso entraba dentro de sus propias conclusiones al mirar la ventana encharcada. Llevaba toda la noche despierto, ya que le había sido imposible dormir, y había sido todo un alivio escuchar la música que creaba la lluvia en el exterior. No había querido levantarse por no despertar a Kate, quién a eso de las tres de la mañana se había abrazado a su torso desnudo y no se había vuelto a mover desde entonces. No podía culparla. Después de su repentina huida el día anterior, él tampoco se hubiese sentido tranquilo más que de esa forma, aferrándose a ella.

Al menos había podido leer algo ante la falta de sueño. Sabía que si cogía su móvil para navegar por internet, terminaría mirando el mensaje de su madre una y otra vez, pensando qué le esperaba ese día y cómo lidiar con ella. Por eso prefirió decantarse por el eBook de Kate y la cantidad de descargas que habían guardadas en él. Revisó los últimos que había estado leyendo solo por curiosidad, y no se sorprendió al encontrar más de uno erótico. Había arqueado la ceja al leer el título de _"50 Sombras de Grey"_, muy famoso últimamente y que incluso Rook le había hablado de él. Supuso que Nikki lo habría leído y que se lo había recomendado. Tras leer parte del argumento pensó lo mucho que tenía en común con el protagonista. Alguien frío, controlador, duro y con un pasado doloroso que nunca había pretendido pasar página hasta conocerla a ella. Solo por eso, por esa primera identificación personal, había decidido empezar el libro. A esas alturas de la mañana, los capítulos habían fluido tanto bajo sus ojos, que el número nueve estaba a mitad y sus ganas por continuar eran grandes. Sin embargo ya era hora de que la futura abogada despertase y se marchase a la universidad, muy a su pesar, y que él pasase primero por su loft para cambiarse y también acudir a la central del FBI.

-Kate.-la zarandeó con suavidad.-Kate, tienes que despertarte para ir a la universidad.

Recibió un gemido lastimero por su parte, además de un pequeño movimiento que solo sirvió para acomodarse mejor sobre su abdomen. Éste, afectado por la caricia que le había proporcionado instintivamente su pelo al rozar su piel desuda se estremeció, pero no se inmutó más.

-Kaaaaate…-volvió a repetir el movimiento, esta vez apartándole el pelo que le caía en cascada por el rostro y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.-Dios, eres una dormilona.-la escuchó farfullar algo inentendible y eso le hizo sonreír. ¿Por qué conseguía ser tan adorable aunque estuviese durmiendo? Se deslizó hacía abajo entre las sábanas, ya que hasta ahora había estado descansando la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, y de esta manera quedó a la altura de su rostro. Kate continuaba descansando, esta vez, encima de su pecho, y su postura solo había variado para dejar caer la mano abierta sobre uno de sus pectorales. Respiraba de forma profunda y tranquila, sin ninguna alteración, y sus labios se entreabrían gracias a lo pegada que estaba su mejilla contra su tórax.-Vamos, despiértate.-le susurró Rick besando primero su labio superior y después su labio inferior.

Observó en silencio cómo ella sacaba la lengua y la pasaba a través de su boca, saboreando esa caricia probablemente sin ser consciente de ello. En ese momento no hubiese podido describir con exactitud lo preciosa y perfecta que era la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. La mujer que no quería despertarse porque tenía sueño y estaba cómoda abrazada a él. La mujer que sería la madre de su hijo o hija y que le hacía la vida más soportable en su justa medida. La quería solo para él, ahora y siempre. Suspiró, viendo que la única vía factible para que despertara era reaccionando a un estímulo doloroso, y eso se propuso.

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y tiró de él hasta que ella parpadeó abriendo los ojos, desorientada y a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de su mirada, enfadada. Él, sin embargo, dejó de presionar su labio con los dientes y le dedicó una mirada inocente a través de sus largas pestañas.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-Rick besó varias veces sus labios, sin darle ningún respiro para que pudiese responder. Era su momento para pedirle perdón por haberse ido, por haberle hecho creer que la abandonaría, para dejarle claro que esa nueva vida juntos sería definitiva. Se colocó sobre su cuerpo, usando como soporte su espalda y le alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza para que no pudiera moverse. Kate le miró sorprendida, no porque estuviese en su cama, solo con la ropa interior y con él a horcajadas encima de su cuerpo, que también, sino porque no recordaba nada de eso.

-Vine anoche cuando estabas durmiendo y te traje a la cama en brazos.-le explicó él viendo el desconcierto dibujado en su expresión. Ella agachó la mirada unos segundos, al parecer procesando la información.-Me hubiese gustado desnudarte o al menos quitarte el sujetador porque siempre dices que es incómodo, pero no sabía si te lo tomarías bien o mal.-dejó entrever una risita divertida entre sus perfecta hilera de dientes. Ella se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, intentando no sonreír. El hecho de verlo con el pelo despeinado, medio desnudo, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que él sabía perfectamente que eran su debilidad y con sus preciosos ojos azules fijos en ella provocó un aumento de su frecuencia cardiaca.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?-entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-Creo que necesitabas dormir y parecía que te había costado bastante…

Omitió decir que sabía que había estado llorando antes de que él llegase porque eso solo haría de ese precioso momento algo incómodo. Y todavía lo comprobó más cuando ella apartó la mirada con disimulo y la fijo detrás de su espalda, en la ventana que había estado mirando él antes de que se despertase.

-¿Está lloviendo?-preguntó ella saliéndose por la tangente. No iba a decirle que casi no había dormido porque conciliar el sueño le había sido imposible hasta que no se hubo cansado de tanto llorar. Prefirió concentrarse en el ambiente del exterior y así pensar qué podría ponerse ese día, teniendo en cuenta el descenso de la temperatura. No obstante, el detalle de que Rick la había arropado en su cama, se había quedado con ella y había hecho todo lo posible porque estuviese cómoda continuó rondando su mente.

El agente asintió. Aflojó la presión en su agarre y finalmente se sentó del todo en el hueco que había entre sus rodillas. Habían pasado diez minutos desde que había mirado por última vez el despertador, y ese día tendría que prepararse una buena excusa que explicarle a su superior.

-Lleva toda la noche lloviendo.-respondió él mirando por encima del hombro el rectángulo de cristal.

-¿Has estado despierto toda la noche?

Kate se levantó con agilidad de la cama, pasándose la mano por el estómago. Notaba los característicos ruidos que producían sus tripas ante la falta de comida, y de ahora en adelante que empezaba a comer por dos, tenía más hambre de lo normal. Rick, detrás de ella, estiraba sus articulaciones ahora que disponía de toda la cama en su plenitud. Eso, y también aprovechó para repasar su culo y la forma de su cuerpo que tan loco le volvía.

-Sí. Dormí toda la tarde ayer y no tenía sueño.-se sentó en el borde del lado dónde había estado durmiendo su novia y se pasó la mano por el pelo. A decir verdad, ahora era cuando comenzaba a sentir los efectos del sueño y de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche. Pero no era nada que no pudiese solucionarse con un buen café. No sería la primera vez que trasnochaba, ni tampoco la última.

-¿Entonces has estado toda la noche mirando cómo dormía o qué?-añadió mientras se dedicaba a abrir las puertas dobles de su particular armario. El olor a madera y suavizante atravesó esa pequeña distancia entre su cuerpo semidesnudo y el hueco dónde descansaba toda su ropa hasta llegar a su nariz. Estaba más que acostumbrada a él, sin embargo, esa vez, con el olor masculino de Rick pintando las paredes del dormitorio se le antojó distinto.

-Algo así.-le escuchó responder. Eligió con cuidado las prendas que mejor podrían servirle en ese día tan frío que se avecinaba. Con solo echar un vistazo al cristal condensado, un escalofrío se paseó desde el inicio de su columna vertebral hasta el final de ésta. Estaba segura de que si pegaba la mejilla al vidrio transparente, la sensación sería completamente gélida.-¿Qué clases tienes hoy?

Frunció el ceño. En realidad no había reparado en eso, ni siquiera un poco después de los últimos acontecimientos y lo mucho que habían estado saturando su cabeza. Supuso que continuaban con la temática de derecho civil y el simple hecho de saber que tendría que enfrentarse a los exámenes de final de carrera con una barriga de ocho meses_, (si sus cuentas eran exactas)_ hizo que el agobio colisionase en su garganta. Ese era otro inconveniente en el que no había reparado.

-Derecho civil y derecho financiero.-respondió aparentando que no sucedía nada y que solo estaba decidiéndose entre un sujetador rojo de encaje o un sujetador simple y muy cómodo, blanco. Cuando, en realidad, sus ánimos habían descendido a la misma velocidad que las temperaturas en un mes otoñal. No se arrepentía de su decisión, al contrario, estaba ilusionada con la idea de ser madre, pero ese era su último año en la carrera y tendría que hacerle frente estando embarazada. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no se pondría de parto en mitad de uno de esos exámenes o incluso antes de asistir? Se deshizo del sujetador que llevaba y lo dejó caer a sus pies.

-Kate, sé que esto tenemos que hablarlo...-comenzó a decir, pero al ver que su espalda se quedaba completamente desnuda sin el cierre del sujetador, ladeó la cabeza y balbuceó.-A medida que pasen los meses tendrás que ir reduciendo el estrés y la ansiedad por el bien del bebé.

-Lo sé.-Rick dejó de lado su instinto masculino de adorar el monumento que suponía el cuerpo de Kate al escuchar la firmeza en su respuesta, algo que no esperaba. Supuso que eso era producto de la conexión que había establecido con la universidad tras su pregunta, ya que dudaba que ese tiempo en Los Hamptons hubiese pensado mucho lo que le depararía el futuro de ahora en adelante. Por algo era uno de los mejores agentes del FBI, por la intuición que tenía sobre las personas, por cómo se adelantaba a sus pensamientos, y en ese momento la mente de Kate seguramente estaría anclada en los exámenes finales y en su situación física y psicológica al llevar una vida dentro.

-Kate.-la aludida lo miró por encima del hombro. Aprovechó las circunstancias a la hora de enfundarse en sus vaqueros al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y lo vio poniéndose en pie con una mirada que conocía más bien que la palma de su mano. Sus bóxers se habían deslizado hasta quedar por debajo de sus músculos pélvicos, haciendo que detuviese su mirada más de la cuenta en esa zona.- ¿Qué pasa?

Eso era. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía ese miedo irracional? ¿Por qué aun sabiendo que Rick no se iba de su lado, se sentía sola? ¿Por qué de repente veía todo tan difícil? ¿De eso se trataba la revolución de hormonas que había leído esa noche en la revista premamá? Optó por utilizar unos segundos de ventaja abrochando el botón de sus vaqueros y así pensar mejor una respuesta. No obstante, la visible curvatura de su estómago en la parte inferior opuso más resistencia de la habitual, cosa que solo acentuó su desconcierto más de lo que ya estaba. Terminó con el pantalón abrochado, la presión latente en su tripa y unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar en los brazos del hombre que casi estaba encima suya.

-No lo sé...-apretó los ojos con fuerza. Éstos le ardían detrás de los párpados, guardando las lágrimas que no se atrevían a salir. Ya fuese por orgullo o porque simplemente no quería que él la viese llorar de nuevo. Todavía continuaba echando ese pulso interno entre sus sentimientos y sus impulsos, cuando unos enormes brazos calientes la acercaron a su pecho. La piel desnuda de Rick olía de una manera excitante, fresca e irresistible. Tal vez ese había sido siempre su punto fuerte a la hora de acabar con ella, el conjunto de su aroma, sus ojos azules con una historia oculta escrita en ellos y esos labios que encajaban a la perfección con los suyos.-Ahora mismo siento que no puedo conmigo misma.

El agente del FBI chasqueó la lengua descontento con su respuesta, por mucho que se hubiese adelantado a ella. Convirtió su abrazo en una prisión de cariño al mismo tiempo que dejaba un reguero de besos tiernos en la base de su clavícula. Sabía que nada que pudiese hacer conseguiría calmarla más que un profundo contacto corporal y eso hizo. Había aprendido a manejarse respecto a sus comportamientos, a su manera de pensar y expresarse, porque ella no era nada comparado con él. Richard Castle podría ser frío y reservado, pero su corazón siempre había estado abierto hacia ella sin dudarlo, no obstante Kate Beckett resguardaba el suyo hasta el momento indicado de exponerlo. Su piel se erizó al mismo tiempo que la de la joven cuando fueron conscientes del roce de los pechos de los dos, desnudos, y calientes al tacto. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, los pezones de Kate se unieron a las reacciones, endureciéndose y haciéndole unas leves cosquillas.

-Lo dices por la universidad.-su voz dejó claro el tono de afirmación que quiso emplear en lugar de interrogación. Ella asintió pegada a su hombro y notó al instante la humedad de sus lágrimas mojando su piel expuesta. Le pasó una de sus manos por los lumbares en una caricia igual de ardiente como de serena.-Kate, creo que eres lo suficientemente buena como para saber llevar la carrera y al mismo tiempo el embarazo. Sabes que yo voy a estar aquí en todo momento para ayudarte en lo que sea que necesites, pero vamos a llevarlo juntos y lo haremos genial.-sus manos pasaron de acariciar la parte baja de su espalda, hasta rodear el perímetro de su vientre, dónde más se notaba la prominente curvatura del embarazo.

Kate se abrazó aún más fuerte a su cuerpo, buscando el consuelo que siempre encontraba cuando se unían de esa forma y dejó caer el rostro en la hendidura que formaban su hombro y su cuello. No había mejor sensación en el mundo que escuchar sus palabras reconfortantes, susurradas en su oreja mientras que sus extremidades se esforzaban en transmitirle su apoyo incondicional a base de caricias cargadas de ternura. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral de arriba abajo cuando los dedos del agente rozaron la zona que había debajo de su ombligo y delinearon la línea que comenzaba a marcarse entre su pubis y su barriga.

-Todo esto me viene grande.-musitó al final.-De ahora en adelante engordaré, me encontraré mal, estaré feliz y después enfadada, el doble de estresada con los exámenes y con todo, tendré que explicarles a mis padres que esto no es una tontería y que los dos estamos muy comprometidos, habrá que comprar muebles nuevos, ropa...

Rick sonrió conmovido por la cantidad de planes que ya tenía en mente cuando ni siquiera había empezado la etapa dura del proceso. Él tampoco terminaba de creerse que hubiese pasado de ser alguien solitario, incapaz de rehacer su vida o de juntar los pedazos rotos de esta; a volver a estar enamorado, a saber que daría todo por una nueva mujer o que en unos meses sería el padre que en su día no pudo ser. Sin embargo, el escuchar sus palabras reprodujo un recuerdo en su mente a modo de película en el que Kyra recitaba exactamente las mismas quejas que Kate. Engordar, malgastar dinero, preocupaciones mayores, aumentar la responsabilidad... Todo era un conjunto de actitudes que debían afrontar y que al mismo tiempo avasallaban a cualquiera que tuviese que sufrirlas. Aún más tratándose de ella, quién dentro de lo que cabía seguía siendo muy joven para ser madre. Legalmente acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad y al parecer ese había sido el mejor regalo con el que poner a prueba sus nuevas dotes de adulta.

-Vamos por partes.-rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello de la chica, dejando caer de esta manera su mano encima de su pelo sedoso, mientras que con el otro brazo cruzaba la distancia entre sus omóplatos y creaba una fortaleza entre los dos más grande que cualquier piedra. La tranquilizó en un par de segundos y al instante, la tensión en los músculos de la abogada se deshizo.- ¿Engordar? Kate, aunque cojas un poco de peso por el bebé yo voy a seguir queriéndote igual. Hablas sin saber lo maravilloso que va a ser verte llevando a mi hijo o hija en tu tripa. Viendo como cada día irá creciendo. Sabes, ojalá empieces a engordar ya para que te des cuenta de lo que hablo.-le susurró al oído tan divertido, que incluso la hizo sonreír. Kate cerró los ojos y se dedicó a acompasar su respiración al mismo ritmo con la que funcionaba la del agente.-Los cambios repentinos de humor será algo que tendré que aprender a evitar, lo reconozco, pero te aseguro que no es tan malo como crees. Igual de rápido que estás de triste a lo mejor estás de cachonda en unos minutos y créeme abogada, tendrá que leerme mis derechos si no quiere que la demande por exceso de sexo.

Kate se separó por primera vez del consuelo que suponía su hombro y le miró a los ojos. Esos ojos azules a los que nunca se acostumbraba y que siempre cambiaban de tonalidad dependiendo del momento del día, su estado de ánimo o cualquier factor exógeno u endógeno de este tipo. No comprendía cómo su manera de contrarrestar los argumentos poco acertados que salían por su boca fuese abrazarla, colmarla de mimos y darle la vuelta a todo lo que ella decía. Fuera como fuere, había conseguido tranquilizarla dentro de lo posible. Acercó su cabeza hasta su boca, sujetándolo por la nuca y le roció los labios de besos suaves y al mismo tiempo profundos. De esos que tanto le gustaban al agente y que ella había aprendido a proporcionarle sin que lo pidiera.

-Te quiero.-susurró sin mirarle, solo aspirando el aliento entrecortado de sus jadeos. Él sonrió, besándola de nuevo y obligándola a andar hacia atrás en dirección de nuevo a su armario. Se tropezaron con su sujetador y ambos rieron en voz baja tras haberse visto en el suelo si no hubiese sido por Rick que había maniobrado a tiempo.

-Yo también.-respondió él agarrándole las nalgas con las dos manos. La levantó del suelo lo suficiente para que sus bocas volviesen a unirse durante unos segundos y después recogió del suelo el causante del tropiezo. Kate se rio en voz alta cuando le vio probándoselo por encima con la finalidad de hacerse el gracioso. Eso solo le hizo pensar si sería también así con su hijo/a cuando naciese. El típico padre gracioso, autoritario y divertido, todo al mismo tiempo. Solo de imaginárselo le daban ganas de acelerar el tiempo y poder tener entre sus brazos el bebé que llevaba dentro.

-Sabes, podría traerme un poco de ropa aquí por si otras veces dormimos aquí y tú podrías hacer lo mismo llevándotelo a mi casa.-comenzó a decir Rick abrochando el cinturón de cuero de sus vaqueros. Era cierto que en su loft aún había varias prendas de ropa de la abogada, en cambio en ese piso todavía no había nada suyo y ahora que su relación se estrechaba y que necesitaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, veía que era el momento de que eso cambiase.

-En tu cosa ya hay cosas mías pero tienes razón.-asintió ella imitándolo, solo que ella estaba más ocupada escogiendo un jersey de cuello alto. Al menos había conseguido decantarse por un sujetador.

-No es por agobiarte, pero me gustaría que pudiésemos dormir lo máximo posible juntos. Me da igual que sea aquí o en mi loft, pero que estemos los dos.-la vio girándose para mirarle, extrañada por esos nuevos planes. Terminó de colocarse bien la camisa a la altura de lo hombros y añadió:-Quiero tenerte cerca y no perderme nada.-viendo que eso había sonado demasiado posesivo y que incluso ella había arqueado una ceja, explicó de nuevo:-Después de lo de Kyra no me gustaría que te separases mucho de mí. Me da miedo perderte y eso sí que no lo soportaría.

-Ohhhh, que mono cariño.-caminó descalza sobre el parqué, notando el frío en la planta de sus pies y se abrió paso entre sus brazos. Esa vez no pudo disfrutar del calor que manaba de su piel puesto que ya se había vestido y la única que continuaba sin camiseta de los dos era ella.-No va a pasarme nada, ya lo sabes. Y por mucho que adore dormir contigo, si alguna vez decido venir sola me dejarás. Solo si me siento agobiada o cualquier cosa.-le advirtió con la mirada, a lo que él respondió con un asentimiento sincero de cabeza y no objetó nada más.

-Pero la oferta está en pie, ¿no?

-Sí.-sonrió ella.-Si quieres ayudarme mientras termino de vestirme coge una bolsa de deporte que hay debajo de la cama y ve metiendo mi ropa interior.-besó de nuevo sus labios hasta quedar saciada y acto seguido regresó junto a su armario.

Rick, por su parte, continuaba sin estar convencido de ello, pero eso no le impidió que hiciese lo que le había pedido. Efectivamente debajo de su cama una bolsa azul marino de deporte descansaba arrinconada por otras muchas cosas que no alcanzó a ver. Era grande, lo que significaba que cabrían muchos conjuntos de ropa y eso significaba que pasaría más tiempo en su casa de lo que ella quería pensar. Fue abriendo los cajones de su mesita de noche, pensando en lo que debía hacer ese día y en las pocas ganas que tenía de dejar a Kate en la universidad, puesto que quisiera o no, teniendo él su BMW a mano no dejaría que se fuese sola en medio de la lluvia. Su momento de concentración se evaporó al abrir el tercer cajón y un cargamento de tangas y bragas sexys se exhibieron bajo sus ojos. Varios de ellos los conocía bien, mientras que con otros no había tenido el placer. Echó un vistazo encima de su hombro hacia Kate, quién continuaba de espaldas a él enfundándose en un jersey gris de lana. No sabía si le había pedido a propósito que eligiese su ropa interior por eso, pero no se entretuvo más y seleccionó las bragas que más le gustaban, al igual que los tangas, los cuales casualmente eran los que cubrían menos.

-Mete tú el resto.-Kate dobló el cuello del jersey una vez para que fuese más grueso y a parte de la bufanda que tenía pensado ponerse, le protegiese más la garganta del frío. A su lado Rick le entregaba la bolsa de deporte con una sonrisa inocente dibujada en sus labios, algo que solo confirmó que su plan de entretenerlo viendo la lencería que había comprado hacía una semana había sido fructífero.

-Vale.

-A todo esto.-el agente del FBI rompió el silencio minutos después de que ella hiciese su trabajo, eligiendo qué llevarse y qué no, mientras permanecía sentado al borde de la cama.-Necesito que te pases primero por casa.

-¿No puedes llevarte tú la bolsa? Pensé que irías a cambiarte.-comentó la abogada calculando si debía pasarse ya a los zapatos o continuar incluyendo camisas, vaqueros y jerséis.

-Sí, pero no quiero que vengas por eso.-hasta ahora no había pensado cómo le afectaría a ella el hecho de conocer a su madre, de la que casi no le había hablado. Aunque él ya había dado ese paso con sus padres y tampoco había sido tan terrible. Conociendo a su madre, adoraría a Kate y ella se sentiría a gusto con ella. Al igual que había sucedido con Nikki cuando Rook se la hubo presentado o cuando él mismo le presentó a Kyra en su día.-Verás, mi madre me avisó anoche de que llegaría hoy a la ciudad y cuando está aquí vive en mi casa.-captó la atención de la joven a la velocidad de la luz, quién le miró con una expresión suficiente para que dejase de hablar porque ya sabía qué diría. Sin embargo prosiguió:-Creo que es el mejor momento para decirle que eres mi novia.

* * *

De camino al loft de Rick, cargada con su bolsa llena de ropa, no había dejado de darle vueltas a la conversación que habían mantenido antes de emprender camino hacia Tribeca. Le había dicho que su madre llegaría a lo largo del día si es que no estaba ya en casa, esperándole. Ella no sabía nada acerca de su relación, ni mucho menos de que estaba embarazada, aunque algo le decía que eso iba a cambiar pronto. Probablemente en cuestión de horas, minutos o poco más. Esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan nerviosa. Poca información había conseguido sonsacarle al agente sobre su madre en los meses que estaban juntos y tampoco había pasado desapercibido para ella el pequeño detalle de que nunca había mencionado nada de un posible padre. Ni él, ni Rook. Hizo una lista mental de datos diversos, al azar y fue enumerándolos a medida que se incorporaban al tráfico.

Se llamaba Martha y era actriz. En sus tiempos había debutado en Broadway, y al parecer también tenía algún que otro trabajo de vez en cuando, siempre artístico. Rick se había referido a ella como _"extravagante, liberal y excéntrica"_, así que se hacía una idea de su personalidad, pero no podía sacar nada concluyente hasta que no la tuviese delante. Esos meses había estado actuando en Chicago y ahora volvía para ver a sus hijos, por lo tanto dentro de lo que cabía, ejercía su papel de madre soltera a la perfección.

-No te agobies.-dijo Rick por primera vez desde que habían montado en el BMW. Era capaz de escuchar su mente maquinando algo desde el asiento del piloto. Incluso por encima del estruendo que producía la lluvia al chocar contra el metal del coche o de la radio, que entonaba el ambiente en voz baja.

-Es que me ha pillado por sorpresa.-rodeó el borde de la uña con los dientes, mirando algo por la ventana. Fuera solo se distinguía el reguero de agua escurriéndose por las aceras y las alcantarillas además de las personas que corrían a resguardarse. La mano del agente presionó su rodilla, con cariño.

-Tranquila, mi madre no es lo que esperas.-lo vio sonreír de reojo, con la mirada fija en la carretera.-Es lo contrario a mí, así que seguro que congeniáis bien.

Kate cabeceó, insegura. No sabía si eso de contrario sería algo bueno o malo. Mientras tanto, las calles fueron pasando demasiado rápido ante sus ojos hasta que el coche ralentizó la velocidad y finalmente se detuvo unos metros más atrás del portal del loft.

-Espera a que salga yo primero, así no te mojas.-dijo el agente alcanzando un paraguas que siempre llevaba en el asiento trasero para ocasiones como esa. Quisiera o no, él también estaba nervioso por lo que su madre pudiese decir sobre el repentino embarazo de su nueva nuera, puesto que lo que tuviese que decir si de Kate respectaba, le iba a dar igual. El sonido del repiqueteo se hizo más potente al salir al exterior, y a pesar de ir resguardado por el paraguas, sus deportivas al igual que los bajos de su vaquero, terminaron chorreando. Aferró a la chica contra su pecho, exponiéndose él al agua solo para que ella no se mojase. Ella le rodeó la espalda con el brazo, justo en la zona lumbar, al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano sujetaba la dichosa bolsa de deporte. Había tenido que incluir dentro sus apuntes, libros y libretas de la universidad dentro y se sintió orgullosa por ello. Puesto que si no lo hubiese hecho lo más probable era que hubiesen terminado siendo un taco de papel mojado sin sentido.

Una vez hubieron conseguido llegar a la acera corriendo, Rick le pidió que se detuviese para cerrar con el mando a distancia el seguro del coche y a continuación prosiguieron el viaje a paso rápido, resbalando más de una vez hasta adentrarse en el sofisticado portal del loft. Dentro, el agente se dedicó a sacudir el paraguas en la entrada antes de dirigirse con ella al ascensor. Sin duda alguna, si ese día tenía pensado ir a la universidad se encargaría personalmente de llevarla él mismo. Le encantaba la lluvia de esa forma, tan salvaje y brutal, pero si se trataba de la seguridad de Kate, sobre todo ahora, no le hacía gracia que tuviese que usar el transporte público para moverse.

-Rick, estás mojado no, lo siguiente.-la escuchó decir. No había sido consciente de que sus dientes habían empezado a castañear por el frío, y si ella no hubiese palpado el interior de su abrigo, tampoco se habría dado cuenta de que le había calado hasta la piel.

-Tranquila, estoy bien.-le respondió él dedicándole una sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con efusividad, creando así una especie de regadío automático que salpicó el rostro de Kate y la hizo reír antes de que le golpease el pecho por haberle hecho eso. Se ofreció a llevar la bolsa, pero la abogada se negó en rotundo, alegando que aunque estuviese embarazada no estaba inválida.

-Viva el orgullo femenino.-canturreó en voz baja. Al ver que el ascensor iba siguiendo su propio ritmo, y que ya fuese por la lluvia o por cualquier otra causa, tardarían unos minutos más en llegar a su piso, se deshizo del abrigo, que ahora pesaba el doble por estar mojado, y lo colgó de su brazo.

Pilló a Kate mirando de reojo su camisa pegada a sus abdominales bien definidos_-y fríos, tremendamente fríos-_y se acercó a ella hasta arrinconarla contra una de las paredes.

-¿Qué pasa?-deslizó sus labios desde la base de su cuello hasta su mentón, haciendo que ella se removiese excitada por ese contacto gélido contra su piel también fría. Tuvo que apartar primero la bufanda y después el cuello del jersey para poder hacerlo.- ¿Qué mirabas, Kate?

Ésta, entre sobrecogida por la reacción tan primitiva del agente y excitada por la impulsividad de sus movimientos, entreabrió los labios antes de acariciarle el torso con las uñas. Podía hacer frío entre los dos gracias al temporal, pero estaba segura que del cuerpo de él irradiaba un calor asfixiante.

-¿Tienes que hacer esto ahora?-jadeo ella metiendo los dedos en su cinturón y atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo. Le gustaba sentir su miembro contra su entrepierna, aunque no estuviese erecto, su grandaria le gustaba ante el roce. Dejó caer la bolsa de la ropa a su lado, al suelo y a continuación llevó sus dos manos hasta su rostro, topándose con la barba que no se había afeitado ese día y que tampoco le importaba.

Él la imitó, solo que lo que dejó caer a sus pies fue su abrigo y entre ellos sonó el chapoteo de la tela mojada contra una superficie dura. Al principio había querido provocar sus hormonas y bromear un poco, no obstante lo que quería en ese momento era hacérselo ahí mismo, duro y directo. Ella nunca había experimentado sexo en un ascensor, ni de pie, y él se moría de ganas por enseñárselo.

-Dios Rick, qué demonios te pasa.-gimió ella confusa ante ese mar de caricias que estaba proporcionándole un Rick fuera de su sitio. Sus enormes manos estaban dentro de su abrigo, el cual había abierto sin ninguna delicadeza y apretaban sus pechos ahora tan sensibles encima del jersey.

-Ahora y aquí.-fueron las palabras que pronunció en medio de un gruñido antes de golpear el panel de mando con el codo y detener el ascensor al pulsar el botón de emergencia. Las luces se apagaron al instante, dejando entrever cuatro luces atenuadas que convertía los cuerpos de los dos en sombras.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?-Kate se aferró a sus hombros cuando él la agarró del culo y la apretó contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas, quedando sus piernas colgando a los lados de la cintura de Rick y al mismo tiempo, enganchadas ésta.

-Muy en serio.-le quitó el abrigo Burberry, puesto que aunque se tratase de un polvo rápido, le resultaba más cómodo tener menos ropa de por medio y más piel que notar. Amasó sus glúteos por encima del vaquero, apretándolos de la misma manera que lo había hecho con sus pechos. Se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, presionando la entrepierna de la abogada con el ahora latente bulto en sus pantalones. Sabía que eso le encantaba, ya que antes se había encargado ella de sentirle tan cerca de esa forma y otras veces también lo había hecho igual.

-Estás loco.-gimió ella tirando de su pelo para conseguir un mejor acceso a su cuello.-Estás jodidamente loco, Richard Castle.-le mordió sin sutileza alguna el punto dónde latía su pulso acelerado, consiguiendo un quejido por su parte.

-Dime que no tienes ganas ahora mismo que te lo haga una y otra vez mientras ves tu reflejo en el espejo corriéndote.-la voz tan ronca de Rick, junto al desespero que dejaban ver sus manos a la hora de lidiar con el botón de su vaquero, no hacía más que humedecerla. Y si a eso le sumaba los besos frenéticos que le daba de vez en cuando, y mediante los cuales la dejaba sin respirar varios segundos, con cualquier roce se excitaba.

Reparó en el espejo que tenía enfrente, algo que había olvidado completamente y que si no hubiese sido por la enfatización de Rick, continuaría sin verlo. Podía ver la espalda del agente si entrecerraba los ojos, así como su culo desnudo mientras ella terminaba de quitarle el cinturón y le bajaba el vaquero como podía hasta dejárselo por los tobillos. Después, se veía a ella, con el rostro perlado por el sudor y la lluvia, rojo y sus labios hinchados por la excitación.

-Te pone, ¿verdad?-Rick restregó su erección cubierta por el bóxer a lo largo de la entrepierna de Kate. Era un cosquilleo aliviador aunque no del todo satisfactorio. Estaba más que duro, y lo que quería era meterse en ella de una vez.- ¿No decías que te pusiese contra una pared, que lo deseabas? Nena-la subió de nuevo de un empujón y la escuchó gritar-hoy es tu día de suerte.

-Hablas demasiado.-le mordió el labio inferior. Él no era el único que necesitaba hacerlo allí mismo, por lo que cogió su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras se encargaba de sus vaqueros. Sacudió la cintura varias veces sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules, ni la mano de la base de su glande, dónde no hacía más que apretar.

-Sería genial que me la chupases.-él se mordió el labio inferior, tentando a la suerte. Aunque Kate no le hubiese dicho que nunca lo había hecho, él lo sabía, y eso era de nuevo otra apuesta para que ella luciese su orgullo. Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar. Lo miraba debatiéndose entre agacharse y hacerlo, o entre darle una negativa. Le arrebató su pene de su mano y comenzó a restregarlo contra su humedad. Por encima, al mismo tiempo que la aprisionaba entre la pared y su cuerpo y besaba sus labios poco a poco.-Un poco Kate, para que entre mejor.

Arqueó las cejas cuando ella le besó una vez más y se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas. Rick no escondió su sorpresa, pero apoyó el brazo en la pared y miró hacia abajo. Los tirabuzones de la abogada acariciaban la cara interna de su muslo, haciendo que apretase bien las piernas contra el suelo. No podía creerse que de verdad fuese a hacerlo. Que por primera vez probase una buena tanda de sexo oral para él. Kate, en cambio, no sabía muy bien cómo empezar, por lo que decidió cogerla y lamer la punta como si se tratase de un helado. Ni siquiera podía pensar cómo la había convencido para hacerlo si nunca antes se había sentido capaz. Tal vez fuera porque era Rick, porque estaba cachonda perdida y porque le apetecía escucharle volverse loco por hacer maravillas con su boca. Movió su mano a lo largo de su miembro, calculando su siguiente movimiento. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, en algún momento alguien se daría cuenta de la avería y de que ellos estaban dentro. Era curioso cómo a pesar de estar mojada, lo que reinaba en su cuerpo era fuego.

Deslizó la mano hacia atrás, descubriendo su glande y cernió su boca sobre él, intentando meter lo máximo posible en su boca sin llegar a toser. Era duro, salado y distinto, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Sobre todo si Rick era incapaz de quedarse quieto y tenía que agarrar su hombro porque las piernas le temblaban. Repitió el proceso varias veces más, incrementando el ritmo de la masturbación y haciendo menos torpes sus movimientos con la lengua. Simplemente rodeaba la punta e introducía en su boca el resto, varias veces seguidas. El agente, quién en un tiempo había estado más que acostumbrado ese tipo de sexo, no podía parar de gemir en voz alta, de suplicar con los ojos cerrados y de intentar no acabar ahí mismo, en su boca. No sabía qué podía tener la boca de esa mujer, porque su experiencia no era ni mínima, pero no quería que se detuviese. Quería que continuase así, chupando lento y luego rápido, compaginando la mano con la boca.

-Vale, vale, Kate, para.-apretó todos los músculos de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo cuando, queriendo o sin querer, los dientes de la chica rozaron su hinchado glande y le hicieron temblar más que nunca. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y la ayudó a levantarse.-Sé que no habías hecho esto antes, pero eres genial.-musitó con los ojos cerrados pegado a su rostro. Ella se sonrojó y esperó a que los abriera para dedicarle una mirada lasciva.

-Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal.-esa vez fue ella quién llevo la mano de Rick hasta su abertura. Él sonrió, exhausto y acarició su vagina de arriba abajo, con el pulgar. Sus pliegues estaban mucho más que resbaladizos a causa de la excitación que estaba soportando. La mano de Kate se dejó caer en su hombro, puesto que ahora que tenía la pierna ligeramente separa de la otra, y su vaquero pendiendo del tobillo, le era difícil mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Comértelo?-rio él metiendo dos dedos de lleno, hasta el fondo. Kate reprimió un grito mordiéndole el hombro y en su lugar masculló algo sobre su piel.

-Qué fino eres.-la mano del agente impactó con fuerza contra una de sus nalgas, produciendo un chasquido que resonó en las cuatro paredes. Ella le miró con la ceja alzada, pero su expresión pasó de ser irónica a angustiosa cuando Rick acarició su clítoris y ejerció presión con su uña justo en el centro.

-Eso te ha gustado.-jadeó él tras verla resoplar y caer sobre su cuerpo casi sin fuerza. Se colocó entre sus piernas, asegurándose de que ella podía sujetarse en su cadera y que sus pantalones quedaban detrás de su culo. De esta forma la penetración era limpia, sin obstáculos.

Situó la punta de su miembro justo en la chorreante entrada de Kate, regodeándose en lo que sucedería y que además sería natural, puesto que no necesitaban preservativo. Ella se apretó contra su pecho, rodeó bien su cuello y clavó la mirada en el cristal de enfrente mientras Rick procedía. La primera embestía fue seca, profunda y desgarradora. Tanto el uno como el otro gimieron en voz baja. La sensación era increíblemente buena. El sentir todo a pelo, carne con carne y piel con piel. Las siguientes fueron más pesadas, pero serenas. Kate le ayudaba moviéndose hacia adelante, esperando que tocase ese punto que tanto le gustaba cuando lo rozaba con la punta. Sus manos ardían en sus glúteos, los cuales apretaba sin importarle nada, sin embargo eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

Las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más rápidas conforme los aullidos de los dos se elevaban entre sus cuerpos sudados. Estaban cerca del abismo y quería saltar sin mirar, pero juntos. Rick le levantó más, y su cintura se descontroló con la serie de movimientos. Todo era muy brusco, pero igual de excitante y placentero para los dos. Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera. Así una y otra vez. Los gemidos se volvieron jadeos intentando coger el poco aire que quedaba allí dentro, mientras se devoraban el uno al otro en medio de la oscuridad. Kate se preguntaba si probar eso antes no habría sido mejor. Y, desde que le había conocido, el sexo se había vuelto algo intrigante, nuevo y sorprendente. Sobre todo si eso suponía hacerlo de repente en un ascensor, ir a una casa de juegos sexuales o probar cosas que en la vida había probado.

-Kate, ya, ya.-exhaló Rick sintiendo cómo el semen viajaba desde sus testículos hasta la punta de su glande. Llevó una mano hasta el centro de los dos, en el punto donde los dos cuerpos se fusionaban, y apretó su clítoris entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Se derramó en su interior con un profundo gemido gutural que le hizo perder la fuerza durante varios segundos, al mismo tiempo que Kate sucumbía ante sus contracciones vaginales y se dejaba ir finalmente con la sensación de su orgasmo llenándola por dentro.

* * *

Entraron al loft intentando contener la risa por lo que acababa de pasar hacía solo unos segundos. Rick había probado darle al botón del telefonillo que informaba a su portero tras haberse colocado bien la ropa, al igual de ella, y haber borrado las evidencias sexuales, y éste había acudido a rescatarles totalmente extrañado. Había dicho que la tormenta no era eléctrica como para que el ascensor se hubiese averiado de esa forma, y Rick simplemente se había encogido de hombros con inocencia. Ahora, cada vez que se dedicaban una mirada, veían lo que habían vivido reflejado en los ojos del otro.

-¿Richard?-la risa del agente se silenció al reconocer la voz y el tono confuso que estaban usando a la hora de pronunciar su nombre. Kate, a su vez enmudeció de repente, buscando cuál era el origen de esa voz, aunque sabía perfectamente de quién vendría.

Una mujer pelirroja, de unos cincuenta y pocos años, apareció para recibirles con una mirada azul escrutándoles a ambos. Lo primero que pensó Kate fue en lo preciosa que era a pesar de su edad, que tampoco era muy avanzada, en el rojo de su pelo, cuando Rick y su hermano eran más bien castaños claros, y en lo mucho que reflejaban sus movimientos aireados que se trataba de una actriz. Detrás de ella, el famoso periodista y escritor, Jameson Rook, y también su cuñado, apareció con una sonrisa divertida.

-Hola, mamá.-escuchó responder a su agente del FBI mientras dejaba la ropa húmeda en el respaldo del sofá y se acercaba para darle un buen abrazo. Madre e hijo se fundieron en mimos y besos, algo que le causó una grata sorpresa, ya que no se imaginaba a Rick actuando de esa forma.

-¿Qué tal, Kate?-James, tan considerado como siempre, se acercó hasta quedarse a su lado y la saludó con dos sonoros besos en la mejilla. Todavía seguía pensando si de veras ellos dos no eran gemelos o mellizos.

-Pasando frío.-respondió ella con una sonrisa encantadora. Obvió el hecho de que se sentía radiantes después de haber echado un polvo con su hermano en ese mismo ascensor, porque no era conveniente.

-Lo sé, hace un temporal de mierda.-hizo una mueca con los labios.

-¿Nikki?

-En la 20, haciendo el papeleo, ya sabes.-se encogió de hombros.-Yo he venido con Elliot a traer a mi madre desde la estación.-Kate miró a la madre de los hermanos, quién hablaba con Rick con un ceño fruncido. Fue entonces cuando reparó en un pequeño cuerpo tumbado en el sofá, profundamente dormido.-Sí, se ha dormido.-rio el padre del niño.

-¿A quién se parecerá?-bromeó ella arqueando una ceja. James fingió hacerse el despistado y ambos rieron al unísono. Minutos después, aparecieron Rick y Martha en su campo visual, solo que esta vez la pelirroja le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante que le hizo enrojecer.

-Kate, esta es Martha, mi madre. Mamá, ella es Kate, mi novia.-les hizo un gesto y las dos se saludaron sin reparo. Es más, la actriz se detuvo, como costumbre en esa familia, a comentar su parecido físico con Nikki Heat, su otra nuera.

-Encantada de conocerla.-Martha sonrió ante su nerviosismo y el respeto hacia su persona, pero sobre todo por su educación. Su hijo la había cogido por sorpresa al traerla a casa, y más aún al reconocer que se trataba de su novia. Visiblemente era varios años menor, y eso es algo que tendría que decirle de todas formas como su madre que era, pero se reconoció a si misma que fue un alivio saber que tenía una nueva pareja. Al fin. Además, era una joven preciosa.

-Katherine, puedes tutearme, hablando así solo consigues que me sienta mayor.-bromeó la pelirroja con unos aires que solo pudo definir de diva, aunque fuesen con las mejores intenciones del mundo. Sus dos hijos rieron.

-Está bien.-rio ella consciente de que sus mejillas estarían ardiendo.

-Pero quítate el abrigo, que aquí si que hace calor.-le dijo Rook ladeando la cabeza.

-En realidad nos íbamos ya, tengo que cambiarme-señaló su ropa encharcada-y llevarla a la universidad.

Recibió una mirada de soslayo por parte de su madre tras pronunciar esas últimas palabras, y solo con eso supo que le esperaba una charla como cuando tenía quince años.

-Vas a tardar mucho si tiene que irse ya, además, deberías darte una ducha para no enfermar. Puedo llevarla yo si quieres, no tengo ningún problema.-sugirió el periodista cogiendo las llaves del coche que estaban en sus bolsillos. Rick miró a Kate, y después a su hermano. Ella no parecía incómoda con la idea y le molestaba reconocer que Jameson estaba en lo cierto. Ante todo, él sería mejor que cualquier transporte público. Tantos años siguiendo a Nikki le habían proporcionado una buena idea de lo que podía suceder en la carretera si hacías el imbécil.

-¿Quieres?-le preguntó a ella.

La aludida asintió convencida.

-Sí, me parece bien.

-Entonces, vámonos.-James se giró en busca de su abrigo, uno muy similar al de su hermano y fue junto a la puerta mientras les decía al agente y a la actriz que tuviesen cuidado con Elliot, ya que solía moverse mientras dormía.

-Siento no poder llevarte yo.-le susurró sobre los labios Rick. Su madre ya no estaba cerca y James les había dado unos minutos para ellos.-Más aún después de…

-Calla.-musitó ella al instante, haciéndole reir.

-Iré a recogerte, ¿vale?-le rodeó el rostro con sus manos y redujo la pequeña distancia entre los dos con un beso.-Luego decidimos dónde dormir hoy y todo eso.-Ella asintió y él volvió a besarla.-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.-respondió ella rodando los ojos. Se ganó un cachete disimulado en el culo y ella sonrió sobre su boca.

-Te quiero.-la miró a los ojos y ella supo que hablaba en serio. Pensó en lo mucho que tenía que costarle dejarle ir con el miedo que siempre le acompañaba.

-Y yo.

James le dijo algo cuando salió por la puerta y ella le respondió con una mirada divertida. No obstante, cuando la puerta se cerró, su madre acudió a su lado con una copa de vino tinto pendiendo de su mano.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que tienes novia?-Rick suspiró. Se acercó al sofá dónde dormía Elliot y dejó encima su camisa, que había vuelto a ponerse tras el _incidente_ del ascensor, y el cinturón de sus pantalones.

-Cuando volvieses, o sea hoy.

La voz de su madre estaba cargada de intriga, confusión y algo que no lograba detectar muy bien. A simple vista había visto que le gustaba como su pareja y eso no podía negárselo.

-¿Acaso no te gusta? ¿No la ves suficiente para mi?

Martha abrió mucho los ojos detrás de la copa mientras bebía y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Rick se vio reflejado en esos ojos azules claros que James había heredado de su madre, mientras que él solo había heredado el color oscuro.

-Al contrario, me parece una joven-Rick rio con ironía al notar la pulla en la palabra-muy guapa, inteligente y educada. No sé qué tiene que ver contigo.

-Se enamoró de mí.-respondió él a la defensiva.

A fin de cuentas no entendía ni el rumbo de la conversación ni la actitud contradictoria de su madre.

-Y tú de ella.

-Sí.

Martha movió el vino tinto dentro de la copa, pensativa. Rick siguió el movimiento del líquido rozando los bordes todavía con la seriedad pintada en su rostro.

-¿Qué tiene, veinte años?

-Veintiuno.

La risita divertida de su madre acentuó su rabia, haciendo que soltase la bomba que no debía haber detonado tan pronto.

-Y está embarazada. De mi.-esa vez, el rostro de Martha se ensombreció en absoluto, incluso su mirada adquirió un tono distinto al de antes. Dejó la copa de vino en la barra americana, en silencio y al mirarle se había llevado las manos a la frente.

-No solo no me has dicho que de repente has sentado la cabeza y tienes una novia de veintiún años.-resaltó la edad de Kate en voz baja y con los dientes prietos mientras que con el dedo índice golpeaba el pecho de su hijo menor.-Sino que está embarazada. Por el amor de dios Richard, ¿desde cuándo dejas que estas cosas pasen?

El agente del FBI se despeinó el pelo pasando por él su mano, nervioso. Los ojos de su madre, tan azules como los suyos, echaban chispas y no precisamente de alegría. Por suerte Kate había tenido que irse antes y no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar, aunque hubiese sido a hurtadillas, esa conversación tan vergonzosa.

-Desde que estoy enamorado de esa mujer de la que estás hablando como si fuese una niña. Desde el momento en que apareció en mi vida y cambió todo. Desde que me hizo feliz.-apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cintura.-¿No eras tú la que decías que debía encontrar a alguien para superar la muerte de Kyra? ¿Cuál es tu problema, madre?-le espetó con ironía.

-¡Es una niña, Richard!-exclamó furiosa. Era incapaz de creer que su hijo Richard, quién había sido siempre el más responsable y más maduro de los dos, hubiese dejado que algo así sucediese.

Elliot se removió en el sofá gracias al grito de su abuela, pero no llegó a despertarse. Rick, por su parte le dedicó una carcajada amarga.

-¿Cuántos tenías tú cuando tuviste a James?-inquirió con la ceja alzada. Odiaba que su madre estuviese dándole una importancia al asunto que no tenía.

-No era lo mismo.-su manera de responder le dejó claro que no siguiese por ahí.

-Ya, no es lo mismo.-se pasó las manos por la cara, iracundo.-Para ti nunca es lo mismo. Jameson se casó con Nikki cuando llevaban conociéndose poco y te dio igual. Tuvieron a Elliot hace dos años, y volvió a darte igual. Yo, que llevo años buscando la felicidad de esta forma, porque he estado hundido en la mierda y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ahora la encuentro al lado de Kate ¿y tienes que venir a decirme que está mal? Quién te crees que eres.

Martha tragó saliva con fuerza, dolida por sus palabras. No pretendía hacerle pensar eso, ni mucho menos. Kate era una buena chica, de eso estaba segura y no necesitaba preguntarle sobre su vida para saber que su hijo estaría bien con ella. Tal vez había pensado que asumía esa responsabilidad porque había sido un error mal calculado con una amiga, pero al parecer, ella era mucho más que eso. Rick estaba enamorado y no cabía duda de ello.

-La quieres.-sentenció la pelirroja sin ocultar su asombro.

-Daría mi vida por ella.

* * *

**_En el próximo capítulo:_**

**_"-¿Sabes ya cuándo se lo dirás a tus padres?-susurró Rick acariciándole el cuero cabelludo con los dedos_**

**_La abogada resopló, sabiendo que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a ello, quisiese o no. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias de sus dedos y lo mucho que le relajaba eso. _**

**_-No, la verdad.-respondió. Extendió una mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de Rick y la repasó con el dorso de la mano.-Y ahora no es un buen momento._**

**_-¿Por qué?-éste deslizó su pulgar hacia su oreja derecha y masajeó la zona que había detrás de ésta. La respuesta de Kate fue gemir en voz baja._**

**_-Porque viene mi abuela a vernos."_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32. "Rick y Nikki."**

Kate observó la cortina de lluvia a través de la entrada de la facultad, resguardada por el pequeño techo que cubría su cabeza y su cuerpo, al igual que los demás estudiantes. Las clases habían sido agobiantes y pesadas, pero al menos tenía más cosas claras que la última vez. Además, había tenido que actualizar sus apuntes de la semana anterior, los días en los que estuvo en Los Hamptons, por lo que las horas habían ido pasando a medida que ella había ido escribiendo en su particular libreta de tapa dura. No le había sido nada difícil concentrarse en la voz de la profesora, ya que el sonido del agua rebotando en los cristales de la enorme aula era toda una melodía reconfortante para la clase en general. Si de por sí era duro estar sentada más de tres horas en una incómoda silla de madera dónde apenas podía moverse, la parsimonia de una sola voz repitiéndose constantemente en su cabeza con muchos conceptos al mismo tiempo podía llevarle a la locura.

Por eso, ese día el dueto entre la lluvia y la familiar voz de Kylie Murray había resultado un alivio en esa condensación de conceptos presionando sus sienes. Su profesora de Derecho civil y financiero era una mujer experimentada en la vida, aunque tampoco mayor como para planear de cerca una jubilación. Probablemente tendría unos cuarenta y pocos años, o eso adivinaba Kate en las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su rostro cuando les sonreía de vez en cuando. Su forma de hablar dejaba constancia de su sabiduría, y a ella le gustaba el tono maternal que empleaba con ellos y al mismo tiempo su tenacidad. Dejaba claro cuáles eran sus límites y de dónde no pasaría con ellos. Pedía respeto, era respetada y también respetaba a sus alumnos si todo era mutuo.

Así que ahora, a las cuatro de la tarde, ella esperaba que Rick regresase a por ella como le había dicho esa mañana, mientras que sus compañeros se decidían entre cruzar la calle encharcada en busca de una parada de autobús o metro, o bien, que algún amigo o familiar les rescatase. Se apoyó en un saliente de yeso, seco, por suerte, y sacó su teléfono móvil en busca de algún mensaje que no hubiese visto por parte del agente, y tras haber mirado bien, efectivamente su nombre salió a reducir en una nueva conversación.

* * *

**Rick:**

_"El tráfico aquí es una mierda, siento hacerte esperar cariño."_

Kate sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo como una idiota mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre el teclado táctil del iPhone. Antes de enviar su respuesta, un nuevo mensaje sacudió la pantalla e hizo que las letras del anterior se elevaran, dejando paso a una imagen. Al principio solo se trataba de un borrón, puesto que no se dignaba a cargar por su maldito internet, pero luego se delineó hasta formar una vista perfecta del parabrisas del BMW de Rick y una multitud de coches mojados con los faros traseros encendidos.

* * *

**Kate:**

_"Puedo esperar perfectamente, no corras por hacer el tonto."_

* * *

Su móvil vibró entre sus manos y ella frunció el ceño. Eso significaba que tenía un mensaje emergente fuera, en el chat común, así que regresó a dicho chat para comprobar de qué se trataba. En uno se leía el nombre de su mejor amiga, Lanie, preguntándole acerca de su estado de salud, y en otro el nombre de su madre, solo que el mensaje era tan largo que no pudo comprobar del todo que era lo que quería. Abrió rápidamente la conversación con la forense y tecleó un amistoso _"Genial, ya no tengo náuseas matutinas, solo unas ganas enormes de comer, y eso que solo hace unas horas que lo hice."_ Eso era cierto. Estaba harta de tener un constante hueco en el estómago que solo podía llenar con comida, independientemente de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez. A ese paso había calculado que en menos de cuatro meses estaría hecha una perfecta bola.

Desde que le había confirmado su embarazo, Lanie no dejaba de preocuparse por su bienestar y de demostrar las ganas que tenía de ver el proceso de cerca, de sentir los primeros movimientos del bebé bajo su mano, de llevarle revistas informativas, listas de nombres según el sexo o informes sobre qué hacer en la primera visita al ginecólogo. Parecía más ella la madre del pequeño que ella misma.

Su cabeza revoloteó hasta recordar el chat sin abrir de su madre y en cuestión de segundos ya leía el mensaje que ocupaba casi toda la pantalla. Gracias a su rapidez, le llevó un minuto leerlo entero sin dejarse nada, en cambio, estuvo unos minutos más asimilando lo que decía, en silencio. Seguramente su expresión había cambiado a la velocidad de la luz, sustituyendo la sonrisa que le había sacado Rick con su mensaje, una nueva facción de seriedad reinaba en su rostro.

* * *

**Mamá:**

_"Katie, supongo que estarás en la universidad ahora que has vuelto de Los Hamptons, por eso no he querido llamarte, para no interrumpir tus clases. Quería decirte que además de que tu padre y yo llevamos sin verte días y queremos que vengas a casa, la abuela Eleanor ha llamado y ha dicho que vendrá de vacaciones unos días a la ciudad, así que esta noche probablemente ya duerma en casa. Tu padre le ha hablado de Richard. Lo sé, estarás pensando que ha sido un error, pero de todas formas la abuela ha decidido que quiere conocerle y quiere que se lo presentes tú. Estaría bien que vinieseis los dos a cenar esta noche. Avísame con lo que sea. Te quiero."_

* * *

Hizo el ademán de responder varias veces. Incluso en una de ellas había conseguido colocar los dedos sobre la pantalla, pero todavía continuaba presa de la sorpresa. ¿La abuela Eleanor? Llevaban sin verse desde las anteriores navidades, o sea, hacía casi un año, teniendo en cuenta que el mes siguiente entrarían de lleno en Diciembre, ¿volvía para celebrarlas también ese año con ellos? ¿O su repentina decisión de adelantarse un mes se debía a la información que le había proporcionado a sus espaldas sobre su actual novio? Fuera como fuere, tenía algo muy claro, la abuela podía o llenarlo todo de alegría, o darle una vuelta de 360 grados a la situación actual.

Se alegraba de tenerla de vuelta, por supuesto. De sus dos abuelas era la que había estado a su lado desde que había sido niña, actuando como madre al mismo tiempo que como abuela. Por desgracia, ella no había llegado a conocer a su marido, al padre de su padre, puesto que su defunción constataba unos meses después de su nacimiento. Sin embargo ella siempre le había hablado de él como un hombre perfecto, que hacía sentir bien a todo el mundo, y que era un gran admirador de los trucos de magia. Tal vez no había conocido a su abuelo, pero tenía la mejor imagen de él y todo eso se debía solo al recuerdo que perpetuaba en la cabeza de su abuela.

Lo único que sabía de ellos era que habían vivido toda la vida en Nueva York, en Queens, dónde se había criado su padre, y que tras el matrimonio de él y su madre, el abuelo James y la abuela Eleanor, habían decidido retirarse a un lugar más tranquilo, a las afueras. El resto solo era una explicación repetitiva que había ido escuchando con el transcurso de los años de boca de ella y su padre. Tras el fallecimiento del abuelo James, Jim le había pedido que se mudase con ellos de vuelta a Nueva York, no obstante ella se había negado rotundamente pensando que podría ser una carga más para todos. Una tontería, por supuesto. Desde entonces, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el pueblo, con sus amigos y con el pastor de la parroquia, ayudando todo lo posible en la caridad. Y las reuniones familiares se basaban en fechas señaladas, como podía ser Navidad, verano o Pascuas, salvando algún que otro viaje que realizaban Kate y sus padres para verla.

Conociendo a su abuela como lo hacía, lo primero que haría sería comprobar cómo de bien estaba Rick, cosa que no le preocupaba porque estaba segura de que le encantaría, y usaría ese sexto sentido de saberlo todo que siempre había usado con ella para decirle que la notaba extraña y no sabía por qué. Lo único que pedía, era que no comentase nada de un posible embarazo delante de sus padres. Eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo dedicó a observar una y otra vez la pantalla del iPhone sin inmutarse, solo pensando qué responder a eso cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo tomarse la noticia. Se pasó la mano por el flequillo, haciendo que éste se apartase de sus ojos y lanzó un sonoro suspiro al aire que quedó ahogado por la multitud de voces procedentes al gentío en el que se encontraba y por la tormenta que inundaba la ciudad. Para cuando fue consciente de ello, habían pasado varios minutos en los que Rick había podido librarse del atasco y ahora la esperaba al pie de los escalones, en el coche. Llamó su atención tocando el claxon dos veces seguidas y ella alzó la cabeza, sabiendo que se trataba de él.

* * *

**Kate:**

_"¿En serio? Dios, no sé cómo va a salir eso. Supongo que podremos cenar juntos, luego te lo confirmo. Yo también te quiero."_

* * *

Dicho esto, bloqueó el iPhone, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su gabardina y atravesó la lluvia y el tramo de escaleras con cuidado de no resbalar y romperse la crisma contra uno de ellos. El calor de la calefacción la recibió desde el primer momento que hubo abierto la puerta del copiloto. Dentro, el contraste con los pocos grados de fuera era tan notable que el efecto de dicha contradicción se veía reflejado en la condensación de las ventanillas ahumadas. El exterior era un poco difícil de distinguir aparte del centenar de gotas de agua lamiendo el cristal, salvo el parabrisas que permanecía limpio en su totalidad.

Dejó la bolsa que contenía todos sus libros y demás entre sus piernas mientras escuchaba los neumáticos chirriar sobre el pavimento mojado y a continuación el BMW entraba en movimiento para sacarles del campus. Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, pero el agente sí que había notado la ligera tensión en el estado de ánimo de su novia, aunque ella la hubiese intentado disimular dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de ponerse a luchar con la bolsa. Era algo que se notaba en el ambiente, así que decidió esperar unos minutos antes de abarcar el tema con delicadeza.

-Hey, hola cariño, ¿qué tal tu día? El mío ha sido un agobio pero menos mal que estoy ahora contigo.-comenzó a decir Rick imitando la voz de la chica. Observó por el rabillo del ojo como ella apartaba la mirada, se apoyaba en la ventanilla y sonreía hacia un lado para que él no le viese. Estaban atravesando Thompson Street en mitad de un diluvio y rodeados de una infinidad de coches que les seguían o llevaban un rumbo parecido al suyo, por lo que apartar la mirada de la carretera o las manos del volante podía significar un accidente inminente.-¿No piensas saludarme?

Kate le miró con cara de circunstancias sin dejar de sonreír. Rick no le miraba directamente a los ojos, pero sabía que de vez en cuando dejaba de lado el contacto visual con la carretera para echarle un vistazo. Al final sí que se había dado esa ducha de la que había hablado cuando Rook se ofreció a llevarla a la universidad. Se notaba en el brillo de su pelo, el cual antes no refulgía de esa forma, ni sus reflejos rubios salían a la luz. Su piel se veía suave y desprendía ese olor de su after shave masculino. Le hubiese gustado enterrar los dedos entre los mechones de su pelo y besar cada parte de su cuerpo solo por lo mucho que le gustaba su aroma.

-Estás conduciendo, no pienso distraerte.-respondió divertida.

Rick rio en voz alta con esa voz suya tan ronca y negó lentamente con la cabeza. La abogada agradeció que ese día no hubiese decidido ponerse sus queridas gafas de sol, ya que aunque estuviesen en medio de una tormenta, en un huracán o cualquier catástrofe natural, Richard Castle seguiría llevando sus gafas de sol para frenar a las personas de sí mismo. Menos con ella. Desde que la había conocido ya no había necesitado ocultarse detrás de ellas. Sus ojos azules se cerraron casi al completo cuando lanzó esa pequeña risa y a ella le encantó poder ser testigo de semejante belleza.

Si el bebé que esperaban heredaba los ojos de su padre, ese azul marino que ella incluía en la lista de maravillas del mundo, tenía por seguro que sería incapaz de decirle no a todo lo que pidiese, porque se volvería vulnerable a sus encantos. Gracias a ese pensamiento llevó la mano hasta su vientre y lo acarició con suavidad, incapaz de renunciar a las vistas que tenía delante.

-Ahora estoy en un semáforo.-alegó ralentizando la velocidad y soltando las manos del volante por primera vez desde que había entrado en el coche. Efectivamente Kate comprobó que la hilera de coches se había detenido al igual que ellos, esperando el cambio de color en el semáforo que descansaba a un lado de la calle, sufriendo la ira de la lluvia. Rick activó los limpiaparabrisas y se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en los labios.

-Uhm, ¿y qué quieres exactamente que haga?-Kate se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando él atrapó su antebrazo con suavidad y la acercó todo lo que pudo a su cara. Si no hubiera sido por la palanca del cambio de marchas, probablemente podrían haberse acercado el uno al otro el doble y sin que ella tuviese que contorsionarse de una manera extraña.

Rick fundió sus labios con los suyos, moviéndolos a lo largo de su boca y complaciendo las ganas que había tenido de hacer eso desde que la había visto apoyada en el saliente de yeso. Ella colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla del agente, notando al instante la barba incipiente que se negaba a eliminar siempre bajo la palma de ésta. Enredó su lengua con la suya y mientras las dos giraban con paciencia y se acariciaban entre sí, rozó su nariz con la de Rick.

Los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar varios cláxones sonando a sus espaldas de forma estridente y algún que otro insulto que al parecer provenía del vehículo que tenían detrás. Tras comprobar que el semáforo ya había efectuado el cambio de color, agarró de nuevo los lados del volante y colocó el pie en el acelerador. Rick apretó la mandíbula, enfadado por las groserías que estaban saliendo de la boca del conductor del camión y deseó salir para ver si se lo decía también a la cara. Kate, sabiendo que lo haría si ella no le detenía, le susurró que pasase de él y volviese a arrancar puesto que no merecía la pena iniciar una discusión en medio de una avenida y más con la que estaba cayendo. Por lo tanto, se limitó a sacar el brazo por la ventana y a hacerle un perfecto corte de mangas.

-Sabes, la gente es esta ciudad es gilipollas.-espetó Rick ahora visiblemente consternado girando el volante hacia la derecha para entrar en Broome Street. En realidad desde Tribeca hasta la Universidad de Nueva York solo había cinco minutos en coche, sin embargo él tenía que llegar desde la sede del FBI y de paso recogerla. Si hubiese sido un día normal y soleado, Kate le habría pedido que no lo hiciera porque podía valerse por sí misma y de todas formas Rick no le habría hecho caso y habría estado esperándola en la puerta como siempre. Podría hacer buen día, pero las temperaturas en pleno noviembre nunca dejarían de ser bajas, por lo que enfermar era fácil y estando embarazada era un auténtico cóctel molotov.

-¿Te incluyes tú también?-preguntó ella en un tono gracioso para quitarle hierro al asunto. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, recordando el delicioso sabor de los besos que le había dado hacía apenas unos segundos.

-No te reirás tanto cuando me pidas que nos vuelva a encerrar en el ascensor y te diga que no.-murmuró él frunciendo el ceño. La calle estaba abarrotada de vehículos de todo tipo, haciendo que aparcar fuese la tarea más difícil del mundo. Además de las obras que estaban por acabar a un lado de la calzada. Rodeó los conos de seguridad y dirigió el coche por la entrada de su propia calle, dónde, de nuevo, no vio ningún sitio disponible.

-Fuiste tú quién decidió echar un polvo ahí de repente, no te equivoques.-su tono indiferente provocó un _"ya, claro"_ en la boca del agente mientras escrutaba la fila de delante buscando un hueco en el que meter el BMW.

Los dos sonrieron en silencio al recordar el momento de esa misma mañana y lo bien que había estado cuando ni siquiera había estado previsto. Kate nunca había vivido una situación semejante, ni siquiera tan rápido, improvisado y de pie. Sobre todo de pie. Rick en su día le había dicho que esa era su postura y hasta el momento no había entendido por qué, pero ahora sí que lo entendía…

-Ahora me dirás que no te gustó, ¿verdad?-el cuerpo de Kate se sacudió hacia atrás ante el acelerón de Rick. Éste había metido segunda y había pisado el acelerador más de lo debido, pero si no hubiera sido por eso, otro coche le habría robado la oportunidad de conseguir el sitio más cercano al portal. La abogada parpadeó completamente confusa con ese repentino movimiento brusco y se tocó el estómago. Uno de los libros de la bolsa le había golpeado en el centro del vientre, aunque no muy fuerte.- ¿Kate?

Rick la miró alarmado por la lividez de su piel. Tenía la cabeza gacha y se frotaba las manos por encima de la tripa al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. Repitió su nombre, de nuevo y le acarició el brazo para que reaccionase. La aludida le miró a los ojos e hizo una mueca. Sentía una molestia desagradable creciendo poco a poco y que comenzaba a elevarse por momentos hacia su garganta. Conocía la sensación lo suficiente como para apartar al agente, que no sabía qué hacer más que aplacar el desconcierto, abrir la puerta del coche y doblarse sobre sí misma para vaciar el contenido de su barriga sobre el asfalto.

-Kate, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Rick sujetándola por la cintura a la velocidad de la luz. La respuesta de ella fue sacudirse violentamente otra vez y convertir las náuseas en algo real y notable.

-No sé.-musitó recostándose de nuevo en el asiento, sin haber cerrado la puerta por si acaso. Ahora tenía la gran parte del pelo mojado, las gotas de agua bailaban sobre su rostro y la lluvia le salpicaba las piernas al rebotar en el bajo de la puerta. Agradeció el aire frío reanimándola y las manos calientes de Rick abriéndole el cinturón.-Al acelerar un libro me ha dado en la tripa y me he mareado, estoy bien.

-¿Un libro?-Rick reparó en la mochila que había a la altura de sus piernas, dónde estaban guardados sus libros derecho que no eran precisamente pequeños.- ¿Y te has mareado porque te ha dado en el estómago?-pensó en si ese incidente podría perjudicar de cualquier manera alguna parte del bebé, cosa que solo le puso más nervioso.- ¿Vamos al hospital?

-No, Rick, tranquilo.-cerró los ojos y se centró en el sonido relajante de la lluvia y de la brisa que traía con ella y que estaba llevándose al mismo tiempo su malestar. Estaba segura de que el libro solo le había rozado. Sí, le había golpeado, pero no era eso lo que había provocado sus nauseas ni mucho menos, había sido la manera en la que había cogido velocidad el coche en un par de segundos y sus cervicales se habían resentido. Solo eso. No tenía nada que ver con el embarazo.-Me he mareado por el coche. Leí que ahora es más frecuente que sienta náuseas, mareos, sueño, hambre y todas estas cosas.

Lo vio dejarse caer en el asiento desinflando sus pulmones de aire en el mayor suspiro de alivio que había escuchado en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. En otras circunstancias se hubiese reído de su reacción, ahora que se pasaba las manos por el rostro agobiado, pero teniendo en cuenta que acababa de vomitar la comida, solo le pareció tierno.

-Ni se te ocurra darme estos sustos, Katherine Beckett.-le miró para que supiese que hablaba completamente en serio y acto seguido se llevó la mano al pecho. Su corazón no dejaba de latir acelerado allí dentro, pero no era nada comparado con el mini infarto del que intentaba recuperarse.

* * *

-Probablemente haya sido un bajón de azúcar.

Rick evitó mirar más de la cuenta el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, ahora mojado por la ducha express que había terminado de darse, y se acomodó mejor en la taza del váter. Después de haber esperado juntos a que el color natural de Kate volviese a su rostro, habían repetido la misma secuencia de movimientos que esa misma mañana, los dos corriendo bajo la lluvia con un diminuto paraguas intentando cubrirles la cabeza.

-Puede ser...-la escuchó responder mientras eliminaba todos los restos de agua que quedaban en su pelo castaño mediante las sacudidas de una toalla.

Kate había sido la que más se había mojado durante la breve caminata. No sabía cómo, ya que él iba a su lado y no había conseguido poco más que el pelo húmedo y un reguero de gotas perlando su abrigo. En cambio, la abogada chorreaba restos de lluvia a cada paso que daba.

Probablemente la subida en el ascensor les hubiese hecho reír en voz alta al recordar sus cuerpos medio desnudos, amoldados el uno al otro contra una de esas paredes si no hubiese sido porque todavía sentían el susto del coche pegado en sus pechos. Ambos habían pensado por décimas de segundo, que la oportunidad se ser padres se esfumaba tras la reacción de Kate.

Primero porque Rick no había visto ese golpe ni su magnitud como para saber si de veras había sido capaz de hacerle daño, solo la había visto doblándose para vomitar. Y segundo, porque la chica no había asociado las náuseas con el acelerón hasta que no hubo apoyado la espalda en el asiento y hubo sentido la presión en las cervicales. Pero por suerte, solo había sido eso, un susto. Un susto en el que Rick había demostrado cuánto quería a Kate con su preocupación y sus ganas de hacerle sentir bien sin importarle nada.

De todas formas, sí que se habían mirado de reojo cuando el ascensor había frenado su ascenso en el piso de Rick y habían abierto las puertas para salir de ahí. Quisieran o no, a partir de ese día no podrían subir o bajar en un ascensor sin ver la imagen del otro sucumbiendo al éxtasis que habían creado juntos.

-Deberías tomar algo con azúcar.-Rick carraspeó agachando la mirada al sentir el calor quemándole en la mejilla. El baño estaba lleno de vapor, cosa que hacía que los azulejos de la pared resbalasen al pasar la mano por encima, además del sudor que recorría su espalda. Pero esa sensación ardiente no tenía nada que ver con el embotellamiento del ambiente. Quizás no debía haberse quedado con ella mientras se duchaba. Aunque le daba miedo que pudiese marearse otra vez y caer sobre el suelo.

-Está toda tu familia fuera, no pienso ponerme a comer como si nada.-Kate dejó de lado su pelo, ahora que había conseguido que dejase de gotear y se ocupó de secar el resto de su cuerpo. Al menos ya no tenía la piel erizada por el frío y había logrado entrar en calor debajo del chorro de agua caliente.

Entrar en el loft había supuesto para ella un bochorno. Sobre todo cuando las miradas de Nikki, Rook, Martha e incluso Elliot, quién había estado en los brazos de su padre golpeándole el rostro con sus dos manitas, habían recaído sobre ella. No obstante fue toda una sorpresa encontrar rastros de verdadera preocupación cruzando sus ojos. Le habían ofrecido toallas mientras que Rick había ido directo al baño para encender la ducha de hidromasaje y prepararle la gran mayoría de cosas para que ella no tuviese que hacer nada más que entrar y ducharse.

A pesar de la vergüenza que había teñido sus pómulos en un principio, y la timidez que había demostrado con su comportamiento, se había sentido rodeada de personas que de alguna forma cuidaban de ella. Aún más si Rook no dejaba de bromear para que se amoldase a la situación con alguna risita de por medio. Y luego estaba Nikki, que sabiendo su estado como la que más, no se había apartado de ella hasta que Rick había vuelto y la había conducido al baño con la toalla rodeándole todo el cuerpo.

-A mí me da exactamente igual quién esté fuera. Es mi casa.-el agente le pasó el sujetador y las bragas de costura, no sin antes mirarlas con un brillo perverso en los ojos. Había sido él quién las había incluido al verlas en el cajón. Le gustaban demasiado.

-Pero a mí no.-ella se las arrebató de las manos y le alzó la ceja, divertida.

-Sabes que digas lo que digas vas a salir y vas a comer, ¿verdad?-continuó el agente repasando cada trozo de su piel desnuda con la mirada. Ahora que estaba de perfil, podía ver la casi imperceptible curvatura de su tripa justo encima de su entrepierna. Estaba claro que en los dos meses de gestación apenas se veía ningún relieve en el estómago, y más Kate que lo tenía totalmente plano. Pero él había vivido esa situación antes, por lo que notaba los cambios en el proceso y esa vez no podía negarlo.

Sonrió sin ser capaz de ponerse serio o seguir provocando a la abogada. Nunca hubiese pensado que las ganas de volver a ser padre aflorarían con tantas fuerzas, no antes de saber que Kate era quién llevaba su hijo o hija dentro. O incluso antes, cuando fue consciente de que estaba loco por ella habría sido capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa. De veras que la sensación que sentía cada día revolotear en su estómago ante la idea del parto y su nueva vida, era inexplicable.

-No pienses que puedes mandarme, Rick.

-¿Puedes acercarte?-preguntó éste ignorando su pulla. Kate le miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender muy bien qué era lo que quería. Comenzó a abotonarse la camisa que llevaría esa noche a la cena con sus padres, una blanca con los puños remangados hasta los codos y sin ningún dibujo más que el color, pero Rick le detuvo:-No, no te la pongas, espera.-se estiró hasta cogerle la mano y tiró de ella con suavidad hasta que estuvo entre sus piernas, puesto que él continuaba sentado en la taza del váter. Le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de ternura, y acto seguido rodeó la parte baja de su vientre con las dos palmas de sus manos, acariciando la zona en la que se suponía que estaba su bebé.

-¿Qué haces?-susurró Kate apoyándose en sus hombros. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal e hizo que la carne se le pusiese de gallina. Seguía sin saber cómo Rick, teniendo el trabajo que tenía y lo que eso implicaba, conseguía que sus manos tuviesen esa textura tan suave.

-¿Sabes que a estas alturas nuestro bebé es del tamaño de un grano de arroz?-Rick habló embelesado a la tripa de Kate, todavía deslizando las manos sobre ella. Escuchar el posesivo común en la boca del agente produjo un ensanchamiento en la sonrisa de la chica. Rodó los ojos queriendo evitar la humedad que estaba empañándolos, pero fue en vano.

-Eso he leído, sí.-Rick fue consciente de la agudeza en su voz y depositó un suave beso debajo de su ombligo. Disfrutó del olor a cerezas que manaba de su piel bronceada unos cuantos segundos, al mismo tiempo que ella le proporcionaba leves caricias en el cuello con las uñas. Después, se levantó dejando caer las manos a ambos lados de su cadera y besó sus labios con devoción.

-¿Sabes ya cuándo se lo dirás a tus padres?-susurró Rick acariciándole el cuero cabelludo con la yema de los dedos.

La abogada resopló, sabiendo que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a ello, quisiese o no. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias de sus dedos y lo mucho que le relajaba eso.

-No, la verdad.-respondió. Extendió una mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de Rick y la repasó con el dorso de la mano.-Y ahora no es un buen momento.

-¿Por qué?-éste deslizó su pulgar hacia su oreja derecha y masajeó la zona que había detrás de ésta. La respuesta de Kate fue gemir en voz baja.

-Porque viene mi abuela a vernos.

Los dedos de Rick cesaron a la velocidad de la luz y un nudo de nervios obstaculizó su garganta. Al parecer sus ojos habían reflejado su miedo, ya que Kate le miró de forma tranquilizadora.

-No es más que una cena para hacer oficial nuestra relación.

-Eso no me tranquiliza.-apretó la mandíbula.- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Ahora mismo. Me lo ha dicho mientras te esperaba en la universidad.

Kate dejó que le fuese abrochando los botones de la camisa uno, a uno, con paciencia. Sabía que así deliberaba una respuesta y también relajaba la presión por la que se veía amenazado. Además a ella le gustaba, le resultaba agradable y mono.

-Resulta incómodo presentarme oficialmente como tu novio si sé que a tu padre no le gusto.-Rick terminó de abotonar el último botón de su blusa, justo el que quedaba a la altura de sus pechos y dejaba entrever el sujetador. Lo acarició unos segundos y al alzar la mirada de nuevo, Kate había ladeado la cabeza y sonreía.-No entiendo qué te hace gracia.

-Que seas del FBI y que lo único que te de miedo sea el hecho de conocer a mis padres.-se puso de puntillas, alcanzando sus labios en el camino. Nada en el mundo le hacía más ilusión que poder decir abiertamente que eran una pareja, ya fuese de cara a sus padres como de cara al mundo entero. Sin embargo entendía su preocupación, sobre todo con lo considerado que era su padre con él. Rick gimió encima de sus labios como protesta, y de paso aferró sus nalgas casi desnudas y las estrujó como se había acostumbrado a hacer desde que tenía el permiso de Kate.

No sabía qué hacía con él, pero siempre conseguía que accediese a todo lo que quisiera. Daba igual de qué se tratara, ella podría venderle un iglú en el mismísimo Polo Norte, y por eso la adoraba tanto.

-No me da miedo. Es angustia, nervios, no sé…-añadió tras la mirada escéptica que le hubo lanzado la abogada.

-Yo creo que te da _"cosa" _no sentirte aceptado en mi familia.

Rick rio en voz alta, divertido. Levantó a Kate de un impulso y dejó que ella rodease su cintura con sus piernas, de la misma manera que lo había hecho en el ascensor, solo que esa vez no la dejó apoyada contra ninguna pared.

-Vamos a ver, doña abogada sabelotodo.-el agente le mordió la nariz con fuerza y si no hubiera sido por el gritito de Kate, no la hubiese soltado.- ¿Acaso crees que alguien puede resistirse a semejante belleza?-utilizó su tono más sensual, ese que utilizaba con ella en la cama, y le guiñó uno de sus preciosos ojos azules de forma seductora.

-¿La mía?-respondió ella haciéndose la intrigada.- ¡Ay, para! ¡Para, Richard!-las carcajadas de Kate inundaron el baño de diseño del agente del FBI cuando éste se dedicó a recorrer sus costillas con sus dedos en busca de unas cosquillas que le hiciesen gritar.

-Uhm, Richard. Eso me pone.-quiso terminar la frase con el habitual tono socarrón, pero en el último momento ella le hizo reír mordiéndole el hombro y el intento se quedó en eso, un intento. Estalló en una risa jocosa que produjo más en la garganta de la abogada y los dos iniciaron un dúo de risas divertidas.

-¿A qué hora es la cena?-Rick la dejó con suavidad en la esquina del lavabo y ella le pidió que le pasase los pantalones que había dejado en el bidé.

-No lo sé bien, primero tengo que decirle a mi madre que vamos.-respondió ella subiéndose los vaqueros pitillo por los muslos. Había olvidado mandarle el mensaje que confirmaba la cena tras todo el altercado del coche y después la lluvia y la ducha. Entre todo, le había llevado una hora poder estar vistiéndose en ese momento.

-¿Te paso el móvil?-Rick se acercó a la única ventana que había allí dentro y la abrió con el objetivo de que el vaho se evaporase y el calor acumulado también. Kate se fijó en su camisa color vino tinto y en cómo el agobio del ambiente había hecho que apareciese el sudor y pegase la fina tela a su cuerpo.

-Creo que está fuera.-respondió la chica sin dejar de mirar su cuerpo. Desde esa mañana había estado pensando en el revuelo de hormonas que llevaba encima y lo poco que ayudaba a sentirse excitada por todo lo que tuviese que ver con Rick. De ahí el encuentro que había tenido lugar esa mismo día.

-¿Lo llevabas en el abrigo?

-Sí.

-Ahora vengo, entonces.

Rick buscó con la mirada la ubicación del abrigo de su novia y lo encontró apoyado en la barra americana de la cocina. Pasó de largo el comedor, dónde su madre, su hermano y su cuñada debatían algo en voz baja que seguro tenía que ver con ellos, y les dedicó una mirada interrogante.

-¿Qué?-fue lo que preguntó rebuscando en los bolsillos de la gabardina. Todos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, con una sincronización perfecta y una sonrisa misteriosa adornando sus rostros.-No, en serio, qué.

-Nada, hijo.-Martha alzó su copa de vino. La quinta en ese día, o cerca estaba de ello y señaló la habitación contigua que se componía de su despacho, dormitorio y baño con un gesto de cabeza.-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te escuchábamos reír así con nadie.

Esa vez fue Rick quién se encogió de hombros, ya con el iPhone de Kate dentro de su mano. Dejó el abrigo de nuevo dónde estaba y se recordó que debía meterlo en la secadora.

-Te he dicho que la quiero. ¿Me entiendes ahora?

Por el rostro de Martha Rodgers cruzó una nueva emoción que llevaba mucho sin sentir por parte de su hijo pequeño. Alegría. Alegría por saber que de verdad ahora volvía a ser el hombre que ella había querido recuperar tras la muerte de Kyra. Ternura porque compartía ese amor tan fuerte que sentía hacia Kate y que ella aprobaba perfectamente, aunque esa mañana se hubiese sentido en medio de una encrucijada. Y una repentina euforia al pensar que de ese amor tan evidente nacería su nuevo nieto en cuestión de meses.

-Claro que lo hago, cariño.-le dio un trago a su copa y añadió.-Tengo muchas ganas de verte en el papel de padre.

-¿Padre?-exclamó Jameson dando un respingo en el sofá. Elliot dejó de jugar con el móvil de su madre para mirar a su padre, preguntándose por qué demonios le había dado ese susto al saltar así.- ¿Kate está embarazada?

Nikki fue la primera en reír en voz alta. No le había comentado nada a su marido a petición popular tanto por parte de Kate como por la de Rick, ya que quería ser él mismo quién le dijese la noticia, pero al parecer, Martha se había adelantado.

-Así es.-respondió Rick con orgullo. Disfrutó viendo el desconcierto total en el rostro de su hermano, cosa que solo le hizo reír aún más.

-Pero, tío, si no lleváis nada saliendo.-balbuceó el escritor incrédulo. Rick rodó los ojos, aunque se guardó esa nota mental dentro. Era un tema que terminaría saliéndoles caro. Cambió de argumento al sentir el codazo de Nikki en las costillas.-No se le nota, ¿de cuánto está?

-Dos meses.-sonrió su hermano.

Sabía de sobra la ilusión que eso suponía para Jameson, quién había sido el primero en gritar de alegría cuando se había enterado del embarazo de Kyra y le había hecho saber las ganas que tenía de poder ser tío. Ahora vio reflejado ese viejo recuerdo en los mismos gestos.

-Rick, joder, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?-lo vio levantarse y se preparó para el abrazo de oso que se le venía encima. Rook se sujetó en los hombros de su hermano, lanzándose después sobre su cuerpo como si fuesen dos niños pequeños celebrando un gol. En realidad, por mucho que Rick pudiese imaginar sobre cómo se sentía, nunca llegaría a ser igual que la magnitud real. No solo se alegraba solemnemente de su futuro título como tío, sino porque adoraba a Kate como cuñada, y eso solo hacía que las cosas fuesen en serio, y porque no cabía en sí al ver a su hermano feliz después de tanto tiempo sufriendo.-Reservad padrino para el bautizo.-le susurró al oído.

-No lo dudes.-levantó a su hermano hacia atrás con fuerza, igual que cuando eran pequeños y Rook le golpeó en la espalda.

Todo el mundo que conocía a los hermanos Rodgers sabía que Jameson era dos años mayor que Richard, pero siempre les habían confundido respecto a la madurez prematura del segundo frente a la constante irresponsabilidad del primero. Rick había sido el que había sentado la cabeza desde el principio, el que había llevado bien todo lo que se había propuesto y el que había afrontado todo con dos dedos de frente, mientras que Jameson era todo lo contrario.

Kate salió por la puerta que daba al despacho del agente pensando en que debían haber entretenido a Rick para que tardase tanto, y lo comprobó al verlo abrazando a su hermano en medio de una vorágine de frenesí. Rook no pudo contenerse al ver a la pieza clave de toda esa alegría y también se acercó a darle un abrazo y felicitarla, solo que a ella de una manera más suave, más cuidadosa. Porque sabía que si le hacía daño, aunque fuese sin querer y ella no le diese importancia, Rick se enfadaría. Más aún con el embarazo de por medio.

Rick pensó que Kate podría agobiarse ante el hecho de saber que toda su familia sabía el pequeño secreto que tenían los dos, pero fue todo lo contrario, parecía que un peso enorme se desprendía de sus hombros y caía a tierra sin hacer ruido. Respondió sonriente a cada pregunta de su hermano y de su madre, casi todas teniendo que ver a cómo se encontraba y qué tal habían sido los primeros síntomas, mientras que Nikki y él se miraban con complicidad.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías tú?-el agente rodeó el sofá dejando que los otros dos miembros de su familia interrogasen a su novia sin pasarse y dejó caer la cara a un lado de la inspectora de homicidios, desde atrás.

-Antes que tú.-respondió ella con una sonrisa cargada de una superioridad fingida. Rick le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza por eso y Elliot le miró furibundo.-Mira, este es mi pequeño guardián. ¿A qué si, bebé?-el niño le sonrió a su madre y el devolvió el beso que le había dado.

-¿Quieres un primito, Elliot?-preguntó el agente acariciándole la mejilla a su sobrino. De nuevo pensó la mezcla perfecta de los ADNs de sus padres en una belleza extrema. El pequeño asintió mirando algo en el móvil de Nikki y los dos policías rieron.

-No sabía que os habíais hecho tan amigas.

-Ya bueno, es una chica genial.

Los dos miraron a Kate en silencio. Ésta se pasaba la mano por el pelo húmedo y rizado por los bordes mientras asentía a algo que acababa de decir su madre. Ambos querían decirse algo, pero al mismo tiempo callarse.

-¿Se lo dirás?-se decidió Nikki al fin. Rick chasqueó la lengua.

-No es tonta, se huele algo.-se miraron de reojo, recordando el momento exacto en que decidieron no decir nada hasta pasado mucho tiempo.- ¿Rook?

-Lo mismo, creo que lo sabe de sobra. Pero no es mi culpa, seguimos siendo buenos amigos y ya no sentimos absolutamente nada por el otro. Eres mi cuñado y el tío de mi hijo, yo amo a tu hermano y tu amas a Kate, no hay de qué preocuparse.

El agente asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido. Si quería empezar bien la relación con Kate tendría que sincerarse respecto a todo y eso quería decir hablar sobre el pasado que compartía con Nikki.

* * *

Cuando Johanna abrió la puerta de la casa de Kate, el olor a pasta boloñesa llegó hasta las fosas nasales de la pareja. Rick ya estaba informado de la buena mano que tenía su suegra a la hora de cocinar, pero ese aroma solo le confirmaba un hecho irrefutable.

-Pasad, vamos.-la madre de Kate saludó a Rick con dos besos y a su hija con un afectuoso abrazo debido al tiempo que llevaban sin verse, y a continuación se adentraron en el comedor de la casa, que permanecía a mano derecha. Johanna vestía para la ocasión, al igual que Kate. Formales pero al mismo tiempo femeninas y simples. La abogada había elegido también unos pantalones chinos color beis a juego con una blusa blanca, y si no hubiera sido porque Kate se había decantado por unos vaqueros cómodos-que no le apretasen el bajo vientre-habrían coincidido con el modelito. La única diferencia era que los tacones de Kate eran más altos y abiertos, y los de Johanna bajos.

-Estás guapísimo, Rick.-alegó antes de desaparecer por la cocina.

El aludido sonrió un tanto avergonzado e, imitando a su novia, colgó la americana negra en la percha de la entrada. Seguía fascinado con lo preciosa que se veía Kate con el pelo completamente liso cayéndole a los lados, y el maquillaje resaltando los rasgos de su rostro. Tenía unas ganas enormes de aferrar su nuca y deleitarse con sus labios una y otra vez.

-Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?-gritó Kate acomodándose en uno de los sofás de cuero. Rick se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero cierto perrito blanco se acercó ladrando e intentando trepar por sus piernas. Había olvidado por completo la existencia de Huggi desde la última vez que había estado en casa, y por la expresión de felicidad de Kate, ella reparó en lo mismo.

Cuando se conocieron, Huggi solo era un cachorro labrador que Kate había aceptado quedarse durante la ausencia de sus padres. Sin embargo, ahora había crecido, y aunque no era del todo grande, tenía un tamaño considerable, pero seguía siendo la cosa más achuchable del mundo. Por suerte, sus padres habían decidido quedárselo en lugar de regalarlo y menuda vida estaba llevando con ese enorme jardín en el que correr. Además de la atención que recibía por parte de sus padres.

-Ha ido a recoger a la abuela a la estación, debe de estar al caer.-la escucharon decir.

-Pues nosotros tenemos hambre.-Rick la miró de reojo y le regaló una sonrisa cómplice. Los dos sabían que Kate no había hablado por Rick, sino por el bebé y eso hacía que la situación fuese más graciosa porque nadie comprendía qué sucedía.

-Eres mala.-musitó Rick sin dejar de acariciar al labrador. La abogada sonrió ante eso. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo más podría bromear con eso sin que le entendiesen? Prefería aprovecharlo y más aun sabiendo que cuando sus padres se enterasen la cosa explotaría entre todos.

-Mi madre tiene razón, estás guapísimo.-Kate acarició la corbata blanca que colgaba de su cuello y le daba ese aspecto tan sexy. Esa vez su camisa era negra y sus pantalones vaqueros de un color blanco roto. Los zapatos los había elegido ella, al igual que había arreglado su pelo mojándolo y haciéndolo a un lado.

No obstante había dejado que él rociase su cuerpo con esa colonia que alteraba su presión sanguínea y entre los dos, habían acabado en una batalla de olores contrarios jugando en el baño.

Ahora, mirándolo a los ojos veía a la persona con la que quería compartir su vida de ahora en adelante, con quién dormir por las noches y despertarse por las mañanas, con quién superar el embarazo, a quién pedirle masajes porque estaba cansada de la universidad, a quién pedirle por las noches en un futuro que se levantase él a atender al bebé que lloraba en la cuna junto a ellos, y así sucesivamente. Tenía una lista interminable de esa clase de cosas y todas llevaban su nombre.

Le acarició la barbilla, con su perfecta barba incipiente que nunca desaparecía y atrajo sus labios a los suyos en un beso cariñoso con lengua. A sus espaldas, el pestillo se retiró de la madera, la puerta principal se abrió y un Jim Beckett acompañado por una Eleanor Beckett, les miró con una expresión extraña.

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

_**"Johanna inclinó la botella de vino tinto sobre el vaso de su hija. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Kate bebiendo vino en las cenas más selectas o cuando celebraban algo, sin embargo esa noche le sorprendió que declinase la oferta poniendo una mano sobre la suya y con una sonrisa agarra la botella de agua. Intercambió una mirada con Rick, quién también había visto el gesto, y éste la apartó en seguida, uniendose a la conversación con los demás."**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A ver, cosas que explicar:**_

_**Lo primero, la abuela de Kate no es ni más ni menos que Jessica Lange, por si veis comentarios extraños haciendo referencia a su belleza, cuando es alguien mayor, mejor que veáis una foto y comprobéis lo que digo porque esa mujer es preciosa y no importa la edad que tenga. Supongo que los que seais fans de AHS sabreis de sobra quién es.**_

_**Lo segundo, parece muy ficticio la parte final sobre que Johanna nota todo lo que describo, pero doy fe que hay madres que son capaces de sentir los cambios de ese tipo y que de verdad a madres e hijas les baja la regla al mismo tiempo. (A mi me pasa)**_

_**Lo tercero, Kate y Rick llevan como nueve meses saliendo, desde abril o así, solo que en los entrenamientos o demás yo ponía que pasaban las semanas y todo eso, no especificaba, pero era así.**_

_**Lo cuarto, sobre el tema de Rick y el accidente de Kyra, profundizaré esto cuando llegue el buen drama y empiece a arder la historia, pero podéis hacer las teorías que queráis.**_

_**Lo quinto, parece que entre Eleanor y Rick hay un tonteo muy claro, y parece un poco degenerado por la edad, pero de verdad, Jessica Lange es mucha Jessica y juto esta está inspirada como en la tercera temporada de AHS, Coven. Sin embargo no es un tonteo, es feeling.**_

_**Lo sexto, todo lo que hace Jim es solo por el bien de Kate. (Es que queda un poco raro, pero como tiene recursos pues los aprovecha)**_

_**Lo séptimo, de puertas a dentro, Eleanor es muy... tradicional, cristiana, devota, etc, de puertas a fuera, es muy Martha Rodgers, que esto también se irá viendo.**_

_**Y, por último, se acerca la primera revisión del ginecólogo y dios, tengo muchas ganas de escribir todo JAJAAJAJ**_

_**Creo que ya... Bueno, no he podido revisarlo, así que siento si os daño los ojos, es sin querer.**_

_**Comentad lo que podáis y espero que os guste:***_

* * *

**Capítulo 33. "El huracán Eleanor."**

-Ya estamos aquí.

Jim elevó la voz lo máximo posible para que tanto su hija como su yerno supieran que habían llegado y que podían dejar de besarse de esa forma. No tenía nada en contra de las muestras de cariño que Kate pudiese ofrecerles con su novio, sino que era más bien a este último al que no aprobaba. Richard Castle parecía ocultar más de lo que él había podido descubrir revisando ciertos archivos policiales con ayuda de uno de sus amigos. A primera vista podía ver a un hombre sensato, serio y con la cabeza fija en la atmosfera que creaba Kate a su lado, eso era inevitable no verlo. Pero a él nunca le habían gustado los agentes del FBI o los policías en sí. Pocos amigos tenía que se dedicasen a ello, teniendo en cuenta que era abogado.

Conocía el mundo de las comisarías lo suficiente para saber que la corrupción manaba por la mayor parte de ellas, en personas que daban una impresión formal y que terminaban siendo fruta podrida en medio de una bandeja en buen estado. El sesenta y cinco por ciento de patrullas nocturnas se dedicaban a revisar los muelles con el objetivo de beneficiarse de los negocios que se cerraban en ellos, otros acudían al Harlem español para obtener información sobre nuevas familias, nuevos tratos o nueva mercancía corriendo por la ciudad y otros tantos recorrían la zona Westie, en busca de lo mismo que los anteriores, solo que en suelo distinto.

Les daba igual si trataban con mafias italianas, sudamericanas o irlandesas, abusaban de la autoridad que representaba la placa y se lucraban del cargo en el que estaban. Siempre había sido así y pocos se salvaban de la extorsión. Por eso se había visto obligado a actuar como un padre con recursos para investigar al nuevo novio de su hija, por su bien, por supuesto.

-¡Abuela!-Kate se separó de Rick una vez se hubieron levantado al escucharles entrar y corrió tanto como sus tacones le permitieron hacerlo. El agente observó, todavía de pie al lado del sofá, como Kate no necesitaba agacharse para abrazar a la tierna mujer que cerraba los ojos al apoyar la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

Al parecer la altura era algo en la genética de esa familia, puesto que todos los miembros que había conocido de ella, eran considerablemente altos. Johanna y Kate debían medir alrededor de 1'72, mientras que Jim llegaría a los 1'77, más o menos. Estaba claro que él medía más que ellos, al igual que lo hacía Rook, pero no eran para nada bajos. Y ahora, viendo a Eleanor Beckett, no le cabía duda.

Era una mujer común, nada estrafalaria como podía serlo su madre, que se le veía llena de vida sin necesidad de preguntarle. Tenía unos preciosos ojos castaños claros, un rostro entrañable y una sonrisa deslumbrante. No sabía qué era lo que escondía detrás de su mirada, pero se asemejaba a una picardía que no podía dejar escapar delante de la gente. No sabía con exactitud su edad, ni pretendía preguntársela, pero sabiendo que Jim estaría alrededor de los cuarenta y ocho, ella no superaría los sesenta y siete. De todas formas, aparentaba mucho menos.

La melena rubia le caía con delicadeza por los hombros y su piel no solo estaba bien cuidada, sino que el maquillaje le restaba años. Era una mujer muy guapa, preciosa, que incluso le dejó fascinado a él porque no la esperaba. Sus gestos eran simples, femeninos y cautos, igual que los de su novia, y cuando ella reparó en él, mirándole de una forma dubitativa y al mismo sorprendida, tuvo una especie de _déjà-vu._

* * *

_«Rick tiró el cigarro a un lado y lo pisó con la suela del zapato. Había perdido la cuenta después del cuarto y desde entonces no sabía si la sensación helada en la garganta se debía al humo nefasto de éste o al frío gélido que hacía ahí fuera. Su madre debía haber salido antes, alrededor de una hora y media, que era lo que llevaba esperando en la puerta de ese teatro, en pleno Broadway a las cuatro de la mañana. El rótulo del Belasco Theater refulgía con su brillo blanquecino en medio de la oscuridad de la calle. A pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada en la que se encontraba, todavía quedaban personas merodeando por ahí, cantando trozos del musical que había tenido lugar en ese mismo sitio y acompañados por una gran sustancia de alcohol hirviendo en sus venas. _

_Se suponía que solo tenía que ir desde Tribeca hasta allí para recoger a su madre, que según le había dicho Jameson, había ido a ver "El Fantasma de la Ópera", junto a un grupo de amigas y amigos que él desconocía. Dicho musical había comenzado más tarde de lo normal, y de esta forma, había terminado más tarde también, por lo que la gran mayoría de personas que habían pensado regresar en transporte urbano se habían quedado sin opciones. De ahí a que él tuviese que ejercer el papel de superhéroe esa noche, salvándola como la gran mayoría de veces. _

_Sin embargo, cuando había tenido que salir de la cama, muerto de sueño, ya que su hermano estaba en Los Ángeles recopilando información para un artículo nuevo, había supuesto que encontraría a su madre lista y preparada en la puerta, esperando irse a casa. En cambio, la sorpresa se la había llevado él al ver que no salía porque estaba hablando con uno de los actores. _

_Alzó la mirada al escuchar las enormes puertas abrirse por primera vez en los muchos minutos que llevaba allí apoyado en su BMW. Hasta el momento solo pasaban parejas enamoradas, borrachos perdidos o grupos de amigos sin rumbo, pero esa vez fue distinta. Un fuerte olor a perfume caro lo asaltó sin permiso, dejándolo K.O durante unos breves segundos, lo suficiente como para que la dueña de aquel golpe bajo se acercase a él sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y le sonriese con picardía. _

_-¿Tienes un cigarro?-Rick reparó en su voz dulce y aterciopelada, muy acorde con las facciones de su rostro. Sus pómulos prominentes, sus labios finos o sus ojos rodeados de pequeñas arrugas fruto de los años, pero de un color parecido a la miel que habría vuelto locos a muchos hombres. _

_El agente se había encogido de hombros con una sonrisa parecida a la de la mujer y había sacado un paquete de su gabardina. _

_-¿Qué tal el musical?-ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía que entablar conversación con aquella mujer desconocida si solo le había pedido un cigarro, no obstante había algo en ella que le ayudaba a sentirse cómodo. Ella aspiró una gran cantidad de humo mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza y acto seguido lo dejó escapar con suavidad a través de sus labios color carmín. _

_-Interesante.-se miraron con una complicidad latente que ninguno de los dos supo de dónde había salido. Rick seguía fascinado con su belleza, puesto que había visto muchas mujeres preciosas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca algo igual. Y ella no podía dejar de pensar en las buenas vibraciones que le trasmitía ese hombre.-Ya sabes, lo mismo que todos los musicales.-añadió gesticulando con la mano que sostenía el cigarro.-Te presentan una historia, te cantan los trozos más importantes y tú te dejas llevar por las canciones y lo que eso se supone que te transmite.-el agente iba asintiendo sin ser consciente de ello a medida que la mujer decía algo.—O eso es lo que dice la gente, yo he venido para acompañar a una amiga y para alegrarme las vistas._

_Los dos rieron al unísono en voz baja, preguntándose en silencio cómo era posible que las palabras entre dos desconocidos pudiesen fluir con tanta agilidad y lo mucho que costaba que esto sucediese con personas que conocías desde hacía años. _

_-Me llamo Eleanor.-ella le ofreció su mano libre, la única que no estaba ocupada puesto que en la otra llevaba el cigarro que acababa de darle, y Rick se frotó las manos antes de estrechárselas. Aunque la mujer tuviese puestos unos guantes de cuero negros que seguramente la resguardaban del crudo invierno, él necesitaba ejercitarlas para que la sangre que estaba congelándose en ellas volviese a correr por ellas._

_-Richard._

_Se sintió estúpido al retener la mirada más de lo normal en el escote del vestido negro que llevaba puesto y que realzaba sus pechos. ¡Era una mujer mayor! Se gritó a sí mismo mientas devolvía la mirada a sus ojos. Pero una mujer preciosa, con un cuerpo impresionante para su edad y que él había admirado desde el primer momento. Sabía que eso se trataba solo de un simple destello tras no haber visto en su vida algo así._

_-Sabes Richard-se detuvo unos segundos, lo que duró una nueva calada y le acarició la mejilla rasposa por su barba incipiente con el guante-me pareces un joven encantador. Si hubiese tenido unos años menos seguramente no te habrías escapado, pero mírame.-señaló su cuerpo con un rápido movimiento.-No estoy en mi mejor momento.-a Rick le hubiese gustado negar esa afirmación de manera rotunda, porque él no veía a una "anciana" como se estaba refiriendo a sí misma en pocas palabras, sino a una mujer curtida en la vida que era capaz de deslumbrar a un hombre viudo de veinticinco años.-Pero tengo una nieta que podría ser modelo si quisiera, guapísima, y soltera.-le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole sonreír.-Te aseguro que no perderías nada por conocerla. _

_-No lo dudo, señora.-él estalló en una nueva carcajada al verla abrir mucho los ojos tras el denso humo del cigarro. Imitó una perfecta expresión de horror en medio de una nube blanquecina que no dejaba de manar de su boca._

_-Por dios, tutéame. _

_-No lo dudo, Eleanor.-le dedicó una mirada entre adorable y coqueta, que produjo una leve sonrisa en la boca de la mujer.-Pero acabo de pasar por una situación muy dolorosa y aún no me veo preparado para iniciar una nueva relación._

_Rick frunció el ceño después de haberse sincerado de esa manera. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con nadie de Kyra, su mujer, que había fallecido el año pasado en un accidente de coche. Ni siquiera había querido acudir al psicólogo, u hablarlo con alguien de su familia, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, diciéndole a una mujer que solo le había pedido un cigarro que no estaba disponible para conocer a su nieta. _

_-Las situaciones difíciles son lo mío, chico.-le hizo un gesto para indicarle si podía dejarle sitio a su lado, apoyado en la puerta del coche y él se apartó mirando al frente con una sonrisa. El olor a perfume caro mezclado con el característico aroma a cigarrillos le hizo perderse unos instantes en el recuerdo doloroso de Kyra. _

_-Mi mujer tuvo un accidente de coche hace un año.-le confesó el agente masajeándose la frente con los dedos índice y pulgar. No había comenzado a hablar y el nudo en la garganta ya le oprimía las palabras.-Falleció al instante.-esperó enmudecido hasta que la humedad dejase de brillar en sus ojos, producto de las lágrimas retenidas y al final añadió.-Estaba embarazada de siete meses, íbamos a ser padres._

_Durante los minutos que prosiguieron a la historia, Eleanor había terminado de fumar la última calada del cigarro, tirando después la colilla bajo su tacón y chafándola repetidas veces hasta que el fuego hubo desaparecido al completo del principio. Definitivamente, tenía mucho más en común con aquel hombre de lo que ella misma pensaba._

_-Tal vez te hayan dicho muchas veces esto, Richard.-comenzó a decir con la mirada clavada en sus ojos azules.-Tal vez hayas pensado esas veces que nadie podía entender tu dolor por mucho que dijesen que lo sentían y te comprendían, pero yo sí que te entiendo.-entonces, la historia que en tantas ocasiones había compartido con su hijo, su nuera, su nieta o incluso sus amigos como un buen recuerdo de algo que ya no existía, refulgió a modo de consejo.-Yo también perdí a mi marido hace casi diecisiete años.-Rick ladeó la cabeza, en medio del silencio de la calle salvo algún que otro sonido amortiguado y su mirada se ensombreció.-Créeme, no estaba preparada. ¿Quién lo está ante la muerte? Nadie.-la belleza de su rostro se hizo más latente una vez ella hubo sonreído con los labios, mientras que con los ojos solo reflejaba melancolía.- ¿Sabes lo que es la muerte súbita?-el hombre asintió.-Él estaba lleno de vida, ilusionado con su nueva nieta, ya que hacía solo un par de meses que ella había nacido y le encantaba todo lo que hacía. Era feliz, yo estaba completamente enamorada de él, pero un día no despertó._

_-Eso es duro..._

_Rick pensó en lo que supondría encontrarse un día cualquiera a la persona que amabas, durmiendo, o al menos, creyendo que está durmiendo, y en medio de toda la tranquilidad del mundo que el sueño puede darte, pedirle que se despierte tras haber transcurrido varias horas. Y que, de repente, el pulso se acelere bajo tus arterias al ver que nada se mueve dentro de ella, que su pecho no sube ni baja, o que la respiración es inexistente. Lo que debía ser llorar sin ningún consuelo mientras gritabas su nombre y te preguntabas, ¿por qué a mí? No sabía qué era más duro, saber que un allegado había muerto fuera dónde sabías que podía suceder algo, aunque fuese de manera remota, o que sucediese en casa cuando piensas que es el único lugar dónde estás a salvo._

_-Lo es.-admitió ella.-Con esto quiero decirte que todas las cosas suceden por algún motivo, queramos aceptarlo o no. Algún día llegará nuestra hora, y a otros les toca antes. Yo nunca dejaré de amar a mi marido, pero no puedo quedarme estancada en una línea cronológica que no hace más que matarme lentamente.-colocó una de sus manos encima de su hombro y Rick observó el color rojo que teñía sus uñas, al igual que lo delicada que se veía su piel, como si se tratase de algún tipo de seda.-No te ancles en el pasado. Eres un hombre muy atractivo, con un buen porte y por lo que veo muy educado. Algún día reharás tu vida y serás feliz._

_Rick no evitó en ningún momento el contacto visual, sabiendo que en el fondo tenía razón, y que hasta entonces no se había planteado nada de eso porque la herida era muy reciente y todavía dolía. La nueva sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios esa vez fue capaz de calentarle el pecho como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho. Alguien que no fuese desconocido. _

_Ambos se giraron al unísono cuando las dobles puertas del teatro se cerraron tras de sí. Rick suspiró aliviado al ver que se trataba, al fin, de su madre, que por cierto, nunca la había visto vestida de esa forma tan provocativa y jovial._

_-Te estaba esperando.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, en el mismo tono de voz._

_Y, de la misma forma, se miraron entre sí con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión perturbadora. »_

* * *

Esa misma expresión surcaba los rostros de los dos en ese instante.

-Abuela, este es Rick.-Kate ignoró el desconcierto en la cara de su novio y se acercó tirando de ella. El agente, viendo cómo Eleanor hacía todo lo posible para que una sonrisa cómplice no la delatase, se adelantó a saludarla con dos besos.-Rick, está es mi abuela Eleanor.

-Encantada de conocerte, Rick.-no importaba si hacía cinco años de aquella noche fría en Broadway cuando se hubieron visto por primera vez, ella seguía igual de radiante, sin ningún cambio excepto nuevas arrugas adorables en ciertas partes de su rostro, nada que le quedase mal. Su voz continuaba siendo aterciopelada, cálida y reconfortante, tal y como la recordaba.

-Lo mismo digo.-sonrió un poco nervioso al sentirse observado por los demás miembros de la familia de Kate, incluida ella, que no veía nada de lo que realmente sucedía porque estaba muy entusiasmada con el momento.

Había pensado que diría en voz alta que ya se conocían, que ella era una de las mejores amigas de su madre y que no había sido la última vez que había quedado con ésta para salir, pero le sorprendió que le tratase como un desconocido aunque su mirada expresase la alegría del reencuentro más la noticia de saber que era el novio de su nieta.

-Es un hombre encantador, Kate.-le dijo mirándole a través de sus largas pestañas negras. Se deshizo del abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un abrigo Burberry azul marino y debajo del cual se ocultaba un vestido simple, negro y ceñido.-Y muy apuesto.-él rio entre dientes al reconocer el tono divertido y coqueto que había usado aquella noche con él, solo que estaba vez lo hacía con su nieta.

-Si me permite, señora, debo decirle que aquí la que debería sonrojarse por su belleza es usted.-Rick intentó ser cordial, educado, tal y como recordaba sus palabras describiéndole pero la sonrisa de complicidad terminó asomando tras sus intenciones y desmoronó un tanto su plan.

-Por favor.-ella recalcó la segunda frase con una entonación distinta que solo comprendieron ellos dos, acompañada de una mueca.-Tutéame.

-Eso está hecho.

Eleanor comentó después el magnífico olor a pasta que inundaba la gran parte de la casa, al mismo tiempo que atravesaba con paso decidido el salón, subida en esos tacones negros de infarto, en busca de Johanna. En cambio, él permaneció quieto en el mismo lugar desde que se había levantado, esta vez reparando en Jim, a quién todavía no había saludado.

-Señor Beckett.-saludó el agente acercándose a su suegro. Jim lo miró con unos ojos marrones serios, inescrutables y que aun siendo él un ex detective no pudo sacar nada en limpio. Todas sus facciones permanecían serenas, algo que siempre le incomodaba si se trataba de ese hombre y rezó para que su brazo no temblase una vez lo hubo extendido hacia él con la intención de que lo estrechase.

El abogado siquiera se molestó en pedirle que le tuteara, como había hecho su madre. De esa forma seguiría respetándolo y se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que le hacía pasar un mal trago. No confiaba en él, eso no podía negarlo, y dudaba que un día llegase a hacerlo. Eso dependía de lo que pudiese averiguar sobre su pasado y lo mucho que pesaba encima suya.

-Richard.-añadió él correspondiendo dicho apretón. Le resultó sorprendente la fuerza con la que le sacudía la mano de arriba abajo, sin ningún tipo de problema. Miró los ojos azules del hombre, no muy convencido de lo que le transmitía eso, ya que había conseguido que se distrajera de su papel inexorable.

-¿Todo bien?

Echó un vistazo a su lado, queriendo encontrar un consuelo por parte de Kate, pero ella ya no estaba allí, sino en la cocina, riendo con su madre y su abuela. Rodó los ojos, agobiado y aprovechó que Jim no miraba para desaflojarse la corbata porque la sentía demasiado tensa en su garganta.

-Sí.-su suegro colgó también la chaqueta de cuero en el perchero, ubicado detrás de la puerta principal.-Lo de siempre. Casos injustos, papeleo y muchos puntos de vista. Aunque para los policías es más fácil, ¿no? Solo tenéis que detenerlos e interrogarlos.-Jim esbozó una sonrisa inocente, o al menos eso pretendió. En cambio, Rick se esforzó mucho por no apretar la mandíbula.

Llevaba toda la vida escuchando los prejuicios baratos sobre la policía. Sobre si eran buenos, sobre si eran corruptos, sobre si todo lo que incautaban llegaba realmente a Narcóticos o si se la fumaban ellos en comisaría y así sucesivamente. Él no era nadie para limpiar los crímenes que se ocultaban detrás de la placa de muchos, pero sí que podía hablar por el colectivo en el que confiaba, por los que hacían bien su trabajo, por él. Y no era moco de pavo, desde luego que no.

-Pues, la verdad es que no, señor.-el agente introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. De esa forma controlaba su nerviosismo y su frustración.-Ahora mismo pertenezco al FBI y le aseguro que mi trabajo no es nada simple, al igual que tampoco lo era en el Departamento de Homicidios.

-¿Homicidios?-el cuerpo de Jim se sacudió con una risa irónica. Se acercó al umbral del marco que daba a una amplia cocina y se mantuvo apoyado en este con los brazos cruzados.-Ahí sí que no dan un palo al agua.-una extraña euforia se expandió por su cuerpo al ver el destello de rabia cruzar los ojos azules de Rick.-Encontráis un cuerpo, investigáis un poco, ya que todo el trabajo lo hacen los forenses, y las pruebas hablan por sí solas.

-Ni que los homicidios fuesen el juego del Cluedo, señor.-Rick avanzó poco a poco, midiendo sus pasos encima de la moqueta. Huggi ladraba en el otro extremo de la estancia, gozando seguramente de las atenciones de las tres mujeres mientras hablaban.-Las pruebas pueden apuntar sospechosos, eso es cierto, pero quién encuentra las pruebas somos nosotros, al igual que los que establecemos conexiones entre los asesinatos, el modus operandi y demás.

-Es normal que defiendas tu trabajo, chico, pero yo no lo veo así.-se encogió de hombros, al igual que sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo formando una U al revés. No podía negar que Rick tenía talante a la hora de enfrentar una batalla verbal. Usaba buenos argumentos y en ningún momento perdía el hilo de la conversación. Pero, ¿qué podía pedir para un experto interrogador?

-No solo es cuestión de defenderlo, sino de echar abajo los tabús que se crean alrededor de los trabajos en general.-su mejor opción consistía en salirse por la tangente y librarse de salir escaldado en una conversación que su suegro siempre iba a dominar.-No me gustan los tópicos, por eso los rompo.-le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada al pasar por su lado. Una sonrisa que significaba que en ese pulso que estaba teniéndole él todavía no había desequilibrado la fuerza, y que tenía suficientes pelotas como para hacerse valer ante cualquier cosa.

Jim, al principio, apoyó la cabeza en la pared de yeso, confuso ante esa actitud tan agresiva como repentina, pero después negó lentamente con la cabeza ocultando una risita divertida.

-Bueno, ¿ponemos la mesa?-lo escuchó decir justo a sus espaldas.

En contra de sus principios o no, ese era el hombre que había calificado toda su vida como un yerno perfecto. Duro, culto, inteligente, centrado y valiente, en cualquier ámbito posible. Por lo que molestarle le resultaría difícil. Le caía bien, era algo que no podía evitar. Sin embargo tenía pendiente la cuestión del accidente de su mujer.

Kate no les había contado nada acerca de ese incidente. Lo más seguro era que él se habría encargado de contarle su versión de los hecho, no obstante, ¿sabría su hija que fue considerado uno de los principales sospechosos?

* * *

Rick terminó de limpiarse las manos con el mantel, haciendo hincapié en descargar la tensión que había ido acumulando durante la cena a la hora de frotar bien la tela contra sus manos. Era o eso, o salir a pegar puñetazos a algo, así que se decantó por lo más sencillo. Jim había convertido una cena familiar en un auténtico infierno para él lleno de pullas envenenadas. Le daba igual de dónde surgiesen, si tenían que ver con su relación con Kate, con su trabajo, o cualquier otra cosa, tenía todo el rato algo con lo que replicarle y hacerle sentir mal.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

Primero había _"bromeado"_ sobre el tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos, algo así como nueve meses y cómo se estaban tomando la relación de en serio. Le hubiese encantado haberle explicado la naturaleza de su amor y todo lo que habían vivido en ese periodo de tiempo, sin embargo se había limitado a sonreír forzadamente y a evitarle lo máximo posible. Si no hubiese sido por Johanna o Eleanor, hubiese fingido una llamada del FBI solo para salir de allí.

-Rick, ¿estás bien?-sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura con delicadeza y a continuación una cabeza apoyándose en su hombro. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por esa caricia que llevaba necesitando toda la noche, además del olor a cerezas ascendiendo hacia su nariz.-No tenías por qué fregar tú.

-Kate, tu madre ha hecho la cena, hemos puesto la mesa, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es fregar.-él se giró con cuidado de no golpearla sin querer y arrinconó su perfecto rostro entre sus manos. Esa noche Kate tenía un encanto especial que no hacía más que hipnotizarlo. Para él, era la mujer más preciosa del mundo con o sin maquillaje, pero cuando se pintaba la raya de los ojos y resaltaba ese color verde, él se deshacía entre sus propias babas. O cuando se pintaba los labios de rojo y al robarle besos terminaba él con parte de ese color en los suyos, también se volvía loco. Todo eso en conjunto con los tirabuzones enroscándose por su espalda y su pecho cada vez que daba un paso, era incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella.-Sabes que no soy nada machista y pienso que los hombres deberían mover más el culo.

Kate sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso. Toda su vida había pensado que el día en que tuviese una pareja estable se encargaría de que las tareas se repartiesen entre los dos y que ella nunca tuviese que cargar el peso de todo sola, y ahora que Rick decía eso, no le cabía duda de que le había tocado la lotería. Besó sus labios con lentitud, sin ninguna prisa, pasando su labio inferior a lo largo de su boca. Estaba lo bastante cansado de todo como para prestar atención de si alguien se molestaba en mirarlos desde el salón o no.

-Respecto a lo de mover el culo.-musitó ella sobre sus labios.-Mientras lo muevas solo para mí, me da igual.

Dicho esto profundizó el beso que había empezado con connotaciones dulces y lo transformó en un juego de lenguas en medio de un torbellino de labios moviéndose en todas direcciones. En lo que llevaban de noche no había podido hacer eso, y llegaba un momento en que lo echaba de menos y quería poner fin a la pequeña sequía. Así que, mientras todos reían por alguna ocurrencia de su abuela, su padre o su madre, ella aprovechaba para dejar caer la mano sobre su muslo con disimulo y ganarse una mirada pervertida por parte del agente.

-Ahora que ya estás tranquilo, ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa?-disimuló la pregunta dándole un abrazo cariñoso en el que, gracias a sus tacones, quedaba exactamente bajo su oreja y podía susurrarle sin necesidad de que nadie se enterase.

-Que me pones mucho.-bromeó él aferrando su cadera y haciéndola a un lado, de modo que quedasen ocultos tras la pared. Por muy enfadado que estuviese, no pensaba arruinarle la noche quejándose sobre su padre, al cual ella adoraba. Abrió la palma de su mano encima de una de sus nalgas y mientras ella le insultaba riendo, él le robaba un beso y le apretaba por encima del vaquero.

-Kate, aprovecha y no le dejes escapar.-Eleanor entró en la cocina llevando un vaso de agua vacío y una sonrisa pícara dibujada en los labios. Había resultado gracioso ver cómo se sobresaltaba su nieta al ser consciente de que había visto esa muestra de amor tan afectiva. A diferencia de ella, Rick, con los labios sonrosados y la camisa un tanto arrugada, rodeaba su espalda con un brazo protector y le miraba divertido.-Tiene un culo muy mono, cariño. Y es muy guapo.

-Abuela, por favor.-se quejó Kate abriendo mucho los ojos.

Algo le decía que esa noche estaba descubriendo un lado que no conocía de su abuela, y no sabía si era coincidencia que tuviese que ver con que hubiese presentado a Rick como su actual novio. Además, conocía lo suficientemente bien al agente como para saber que las miradas que compartía con su abuela no eran vergonzosas o tímidas, cosa que con su madre sí que expresaba.

-Oh, vamos Kate.-Eleanor abrió uno de los armarios de la alacena, sacando de ella una botella de vino tinto. Johanna le había pedido que escogiese una de las muchas que guardaban en el armarito para disfrutar del último plato, que más bien era un pequeño aperitivo antes del postre, y que la llevase a la mesa dónde esperaban ellos.-Tienes un novio muy apuesto y si encima está bien dotado-Eleanor lanzó una risita al aire, cayendo en su propia broma con doble sentido que ni siquiera había premeditado-habrá que hacerle algún cumplido.-sonrió aún más cuando las mejillas de su nieta se tiñeron de un color semejante al del vino que llevaba en la mano.-¿O no, Richard?-el agente asintió.-¿Te he molestado en algún momento?

-¿En todo lo que lleva de noche?-continuó éste arqueando la ceja con soltura.

A pesar de que Kate también había sido testigo del intercambio de cumplidos entre ellos, cosa que había pasado por alto sin detenerse, en ese momento se extrañó al sentir una especie de complicidad latente en medio de los dos. Le recordaba al constante complot que siempre veía en Rick cada vez que hablaba con Nikki, su cuñada. Pero en ese sentido tenía una repuesta razonable, y era que ellos se conocían de antes y que la detective era la pareja de su hermano. Pero, ¿qué explicación había para su abuela?

-Muy buena esa.-Eleanor rio antes de salir por la abertura que separaba la cocina del salón, contoneándose debajo del vestido negro y sin mirar atrás. Rick se preparó para seguirla, y lo hubiese hecho si Kate no le hubiese detenido agarrando su brazo.

-¿Qué te traes con mi abuela?-el agente reconoció esa mirada. Su mirada. La que usaba con él siempre que algo no le encajaba y quería una explicación que le hiciese comprender bien las cosas. Esa en la que su ceño se fruncía, sus ojos brillaban y su dedo índice golpeaba su pecho.

-¿Yo? Nada.

-¿Nada? Si parece que os conocéis de toda la vida.-Rick tragó saliva con fuerza. Odiaba cuando ella utilizaba los recursos que le había enseñado en su día para confundir a los sospechosos e intimidarlos.

-¿Qué dices, Kate?

-Sabes lo que digo, y sabes que tengo razón.

Rick se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Esa vez no era un signo de nerviosismo, sino de excitación. Su instinto varonil se anteponía a todo lo que ella quisiese provocar cuando se ponía de esa forma, enfadada. Cuando fruncía los labios y su cuerpo se tensaba. Le excitaba muchísimo.

-Espera, porque no entiendo nada.-se cruzó de brazos encima de su pecho y aprovechó que ella se detenía unos instantes para ver cómo sus músculos se pegaban a su camisa. Era gracioso lo mucho que se parecían en esos sentidos, en la forma en la que se distraían tan rápido el uno con el otro.- ¿Estás celosa porque me llevo bien con tu abuela? ¿Con tu abuela de sesenta y siete años?

-No aparenta eso.-se defendió ella.-Pero esa no es la cuestión.-rectificó al escucharle reír y al ser consciente de lo celosa que había sonado, aunque no lo hubiese querido parecer.-No es gracioso.

-A ver, cariño, no pasa nada.-Rick rodeó su nuca con una de sus manos mientras acariciaba su pómulo con el pulgar. No podía mirarle a los ojos y mentirle diciéndole que solo era que se llevaban bien, era incapaz.-Tu abuela y yo nos conocimos hace cinco años.

-¿Qué?-Kate parpadeó confusa. Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

-Ella es amiga de mi madre y una noche, cuando fui a recogerla de un musical, la conocí porque estaba acompañándola. Eso es todo.-depositó un beso sobre sus labios, y al notar que iba a protestar, volvió a besarla para hacerle callar.-Sé que han salido más veces juntas, pero yo no volví a verla. ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba?

Se separaron al escuchar a la madre de Kate llamándolos desde el salón, alegando que debían probar el vino antes de que se terminase. La chica le miró de manera fulminante cuando él le hubo dedicado una sonrisa inocente y se hubo escaqueado de la conversación sin darle tiempo a responder. Por lo que todo quedó en un, _"Esto no acaba aquí, Richard."_

* * *

Johanna inclinó la botella de vino tinto sobre el vaso de su hija. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Kate bebiendo vino en las cenas más selectas o cuando celebraban algo, sin embargo esa noche le sorprendió que declinase la oferta poniendo una mano sobre la suya y con una sonrisa agarra la botella de agua. Intercambió una mirada con Rick, quién también había visto el gesto, y éste la apartó en seguida, uniéndose a la conversación con los demás. En cambio, Eleanor sí que le dedicó una mirada interrogante a su nuera. Ambas habían notado ciertos comportamientos extraños en Kate durante la noche, como si de repente todo lo que comiese y bebiese le importase más de la cuenta o significase algo elemental que debía controlar a toda costa.

Primero había sido su queja sobre lo fuerte que era la pasta boloñesa por la noche, alegando que podía sentarle mal, cuando no era la primera vez que se atiborraba a altas horas y nunca había tenido ningún problema. Después, el detalle de que en su copa no había vertido más que gua mineral, a diferencia de todos que habían ido alternando entre refrescos, cerveza o vino, dependiendo del momento, y por último la manera en la que examinaba con atención la comida antes de comer y el posterior masaje que le proporcionaba a su vientre.

Y, si todo eso no era suficiente, añadía lo hinchados que veía sus pechos. Conocía a su hija perfectamente y sabía que las pocas veces que le aumentaban los pechos eran en ocasiones señaladas cuando tenía la regla, y teniendo en cuenta que las dos la tenían al mismo tiempo y regulada, también era consciente de que no le había bajado.

Así que la opción más evidente que rondaba su cabeza era la que menos quería imaginar.

-Al final me has hecho caso.-Eleanor llamó la atención de Rick con un ligero codazo.-Has terminado saliendo con mi nieta.-la mujer señaló a Kate, que acababa de entablarse en una discusión con su padre sobre la economía de Nueva York.

Rick miró a la abuela de su novia y el recuerdo de los dos cinco años atrás frente al Belasco Theater se recreó tras sus ojos.

-A lo mejor hace cinco años ni me hubiera interesado porque era una niña, pero ahora…-enmudeció unos segundos, lo que duró una breve mirada en dirección a su novia y el torbellino de sensaciones que se removía en su estómago siempre que lo hacía.-No puedo estar más enamorado de ella.

-El destino, Richard.

Él la miró con una pura expresión de horror, y ella estalló en una sonora carcajada. Eleanor había intentado imitar el tono de voz que usaba Martha a la hora de cerrar una conversación con una frase célebre y al parecer, lo había clavado.

-Deberías dejar de ir con mi madre.

La mujer alzó su copa cargada de líquido color burdeos y la hizo sonar contra la suya.

-Por la familia.

Entonces, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de tiempo dentro del hogar de los Beckett, se sintió realmente cómodo y acogido.

-Por la familia.

Y los dos se guiñaron un ojo tras el cristal de la fina copa.

* * *

**Esta vez no hay adelanto, todo sorpresa... je jé :)**

**(En realidad es por qué no sé qué voy a escribir xD)**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Quiero aclarar que llevaba MUCHÍSIMO queriendo escribir este capítulo, en serio, muchísimo. Tuve esta idea hace meses, pero muchos, básicamente unos pocos después de empezar el fic y no veía el momento para poder escribirlo. Todos los datos especéficos que aparecen aquí están sacados de mi libro de Enfermería y de internet, así que esto de internet no sé si es muy fiable, pero bueno, yo lo pongo. Lo que no sé es si os parecerá bien que haya mucha documentación, o que parezca muy real, en todo caso hacédmelo saber porque llevo toda la noche pensándolo. Y escribiendo, empecé ayer el capitulo y lo he terminado hoy. De verdad, espero que os guste porque tengo mucha confianza en él. **_

_**No he podido corregirlo, ya sabéis, costumbre xD**_

**_Dejad reviews por fi, que me encanta leeros y saber qué pensáis :)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 34. "Dónde caben dos, caben cuatro"**

_Dos semanas después:_

Kate disimuló una sonrisa divertida escondiendo su rostro detrás de una de las revistas sensacionalistas que tenían delante. Llevaban esperando alrededor de un cuarto de hora en esa impecable sala cuyo olor se mezclaba con el desinfectante de limón y un tipo de ambientador que rápidamente había asociado al pino. Allí, sentada en un sillón de cuero blanco que tenía pinta de ser más caro que la gran mayoría de los muebles de su piso juntos, continuaba preguntándose cómo demonios había conseguido convencerla Rick para que asistieran a un ginecólogo privado y excesivamente exclusivo que él se encargaría de pagar sin ningún problema.

Por lo poco que había planeado respecto a los siguientes nueve meses, no esperaba que sus citas fueran a tener lugar en un sitio como aquel, dónde solo las personas importantes o con dinero podían acceder. Se imaginaba más bien en una clínica normal, que pudiese pagar con la beca de la universidad, ya que todavía no tenía trabajo y sus padres no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero había olvidado el papel sobreprotector de su novio y lo mucho que le gustaba que todo saliese bien.

La _"Medical Clinic of Gynaecology"_ ubicada en el Upper West Side y recomendada por Jameson, tenía una enorme reputación entre las influencias neoyorquinas, además de ser la misma clínica que llevó el embarazo de Nikki. Según le había ido explicando Rick mientras iban de camino, celebridades cómo Scarlett Johansson o Alyssa Milano habían sido clientas y era algo que los propios doctores no se cansaban de repetir a sus pacientes. Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba eso, sino que los profesionales hiciesen bien su trabajo y le compensase la cantidad de dinero que Rick estaba suministrándoles.

Aunque, con solo echar un vistazo podía verse la calidad del lugar. Todavía seguía impresionada con el diseño, ya que entraba en el adjetivo de moderno y al mismo tiempo de sofisticado. A sus espaldas una enorme pared hecha de madera de cedro oscura se expandía hasta chocar con sus respectivos extremos, dónde otras dos, esta vez de yeso inmaculado sujetaban dos ventanales anchos que iban del suelo al techo. A pesar de todo el lujo que manaba dicha planta, lo mejor eran sin duda las preciosas vistas a un Central Park mojado por la lluvia.

Esa mañana, al igual que las demás de esa semana, un cielo encapotado les había dado unos buenos días amenazadores. Amenaza que se había cumplido horas después con una buena descarga de agua en medio de un chaparrón. Habían transcurrido casi tres semanas desde su cumpleaños, cosa que significaba que el mes de diciembre comenzaría en cuestión de dos o tres días y que su embarazo estaba progresando. Mantenía el vientre medianamente plano, teniendo en cuenta que solo estaba de dos meses y poco, pero la curvatura cada vez se notaba más en la parte de abajo. Así que, al igual que ella iba cambiando, el tiempo también lo hacía. Los grados descendían, la lluvia aumentaba y el temporal parecía estar peor cada día.

-Rick, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?-el aludido la miró sin comprender, con el ceño fruncido y ella le indicó con la mirada cómo una de sus piernas no paraba de moverse a medida que su pie golpeaba repetidamente las baldosas del suelo.

Si el tiempo y ella estaban un tanto desequilibrados, no sabía qué decir respecto al agente, quién se había mostrado nervioso desde que habían montado en el coche. Entendía su preocupación respecto a su estado, ya que los pasados días había estado sin fuerzas, con el estómago revuelto y sin poder dejar de dormir. Incluso estudiar para la universidad le había dado más de un dolor de cabeza o ni siquiera había sido capaz de concentrarse como era debido. Él no había dejado de insistir en ningún momento para que la acompañase al hospital, ni tampoco se había cansado de ser su mayordomo personal cada vez que necesitaba algo.

-Perdón, es que…-se encogió de hombros.-Estoy impaciente.

Deslizó sus dedos a través de su pelo, intentando calmarse, pero la espera y la tensión del momento se lo impedían a toda costa. Toda aquella sala no dejaba de recordarle sus primeros momentos con Kyra, cuando solo eran dos jóvenes ilusionados con su primer hijo, felices y llenos de vida. Gracias a Dios esa clínica todavía no existía, por lo que no era la misma a la que habían asistido ellos casi seis años atrás. Pero, a pesar de todo, su única preocupación en ese momento era entrar a la consulta, saber que tanto Kate como el bebé estaban sanos y verlo en el ecógrafo.

Era consciente de que en el segundo mes de embarazo el embrión era muy pequeño y que como le sucedió la primera vez con Kyra, seguramente tendrían que indicarle dónde debía mirar para poder verlo bien. No obstante, el simple hecho de saber que era real, que eso era fruto de su amor hacia Kate y de que tenía claro que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado le alteraba las pulsaciones.

-Lo sé cariño, pero solo es una visita.-Kate dejó la revista de _COSMOPOLITAN _sobre el taco restante, encima de la mesita de centro que les llegaba a ambos por las rodillas. De paso se fijó también en que no solo había revistas sensacionalistas, sino de temas más corrientes, aparte de las propias ginecológicas, para que nadie se sintiese fuera de lugar.-Te entiendo, yo estoy igual.-le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se derritió con la que él le correspondió.-En fin, ya sabes, vamos a ver por primera vez a nuestro bebé.

-Por eso precisamente es importante.-Rick esbozó una sonrisa que llego hasta el brillo de sus ojos, tornándolos cristalinos.-No me hago a la idea todavía.-movió su mano hasta alcanzar la de Kate. La abogada también tenía los ojos brillantes, cargados de una emoción que solo ellos dos podían comprender. Enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y se inclinó en dirección a su oído.-Vamos a ser padres, Kate. O sea, hace unos años ni siquiera era capaz de levantar cabeza y ahora no solo estoy enamorado de ti, sino que vas a ser la madre de mi hijo.

La aludida hinchó sus mejillas de orgullo al escuchar eso. Tenía a un hombre irresistible a tan solo unos centímetros, con unos ojos azules hipnotizantes y una sonrisa que siempre conseguía convencerla, que acababa de decirle que la amaba. Un hombre del que se había enamorado hacía solo unos meses y que, como él bien había dicho, iba a ser el padre de su bebé. ¿Acaso podía sentirse más feliz en el mundo?

-Sé que no llevamos mucho saliendo. Créeme, es algo en lo que no dejo siempre de pensar, pero no quiere decir que te quiera menos, que signifiques menos para mí o que esto sea un capricho tonto de un hombre solitario.-dejó sobre sus labios un beso tan dulce como simple y acarició su nariz con la suya.-De verdad, tengo la cabeza muy firme ahora mismo y no imagino un futuro sin ti. Sin nosotros.-esa vez su mano se deslizó a lo largo de su vientre, encima de la blusa de ese día, para que supiera que se refería a lo que había ahí dentro.

-¿Esto es por lo que dijo mi padre en la cena?-Kate miró de reojo a la mujer del mostrador, el cual estaba situado diagonalmente desde su perspectiva y vio que no dejaba de ojear archivos en su ordenador de mesa.

Rick, sin embargo, estaba pensando en lo que ella acababa de decirle y tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, pero no solo por Jim, sino también porque Rook había preguntado lo mismo cuando se hubo enterado y probablemente otras personas pensarían igual si ellos respondiesen. En cierto modo le daba igual lo que la gente pudiese pensar respecto a ellos. Nadie había vivido esos meses juntos con tanta intensidad como los dos, ni tampoco tenían ni idea del tira y afloja que les había llevado hasta dónde estaban en ese momento. Ni tampoco del miedo que había pasado él al verla tirada en el suelo, herida y a punto de ser violada por un hijo de puta que se hacía pasar por su novio u algo así.

Todos podrían ver que ni siquiera llevaban un año juntos y que ella ya estaba embarazada. Criticarían, hablarían y a él seguiría dándole igual, porque nadie sabía lo mucho que la amaba. Además de lo que había sufrido él años atrás y lo feliz que se sentía por fin. Si de por sí nunca había hecho caso a lo que las personas pudiesen juzgar, ahora continuaría sin hacerlo con más razones que nunca. No obstante, lo que no quería era que ella se viese arrastrada por ese tipo de personas. De ahí a que quisiese dejárselo claro.

-No, para nada. Es por lo que puedas pensar tú.

-¿Crees que pienso que en algún momento vas a irte y vas a dejarme sola?-la joven enarcó una ceja, irónica.

Le gustó la manera en la que Rick ladeó la cabeza, como un cachorro intentando entender qué le decía su amo, y con su rostro maduro sin rastro de arrugas preocupadas. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, seguía sin acostumbrarse a la belleza de su novio. Al hecho de que la mayoría de chicas, jóvenes o adultas, se girasen para mirarlo cuando iba con ella. Que en la comisaría las inspectoras le tirasen los tejos o que tuviese su público fuese dónde fuese. A veces no sabía si sentirse halagada, o celosa.

-No, pero tampoco quiero que te lo hagan pensar.

-Ahora sí que hablas de mis padres.

-De tus padres y de quién me hubiese conocido en mi época _"mujeriega"_-puso énfasis en la última palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos.-Me conocen muchas personas, pero eso no debe influirte a ti. Y lo quieras o no, tus padres van a reaccionar mal cuando les digas que estás embarazada y tendrás que entenderlo. Tienes veintiún años, para ellos eres una niña todavía.-Kate abrió la boca para protestar, cosa que solía hacer cuando él hacía algún comentario de ese estilo, pero el agente fue más rápido y la calló con un nuevo beso.-Sales con un hombre mayor que no consiguen aprobar, y con el que llevas muy poco tiempo. Pensarán que arruinarás tu vida, cariño, pero yo estaré allí para asegurarte que eso no será así. Les entiendo, entiendo sus puntos de vista y no porque seas una chica, ni con ninguna connotación machista, ya sabes como soy. Sino porque son tus padres y ven el día a día en este siglo, en como las cosas son distintas. Pero, de verdad Kate, voy a estar contigo siempre.

-Cuando nos conocimos ni siquiera podías decirle "te quiero" a nadie.-susurró ella conmovida por esa pequeña declaración de amor. Fue algo inevitable que no pudo resistirse a decir porque era cierto, porque admiraba la evolución personal del hombre que tenía delante y porque no podía creer que se debiese solo a ella.-Perdón.-añadió con una nueva sonrisa inocente tras verle rodar los ojos.

-¿Solo vas a quedarte con eso?

-¡No!-los dos miraron a sus espaldas al ver que esa exclamación había sonado más alto de lo que Kate había pretendido. No obstante, la chica del mostrador no parecía haber sido conscientes de ello, ni tampoco las otras parejas que estaban sentadas en la sala contigua.-No.-dijo esta vez en voz más baja.-Lo que has dicho sobre mis padres ya lo sabía, tranquilo.-confesó con pesar.-Y bueno, la verdad es que me da igual que la gente sepa que te has acostado con muchas mujeres, soy consciente de que me quieres a mí, y no me importa en absoluto lo que puedan decir.

-Bien.

Rick volvió a apoyar la espalda en el sillón, al igual que ella y entre los dos reinó un silencio extraño. El agente observó la variedad de puertas de madera cerradas, cada una con una enumeración según la consulta y deseó que una de ellas se abriese ya para que pudiesen salir de allí con una ecografía en la mano y con noticias buenas que contar a su madre y su hermano. Aunque bueno, Espósito también le pediría la foto, ya que a pesar de su fachada de tipo duro alejado de la vida comprometida, se había vuelto loco con el bombazo del bebé. Estaba muy ilusionado, muchísimo más de lo que él hubiese esperado, y eso había generado problemas morales en su cabeza. ¿La razón? Le había pedido ser el padrino, mientras que a Jameson tampoco le había faltado tiempo para ofrecerse. Éste segundo era su hermano, y de cierta forma le debía el "favor" puesto que él era el padrino de Elliot, sin embargo, era consciente de que su mejor amigo ansiaba eso con todas sus fuerzas.

Kate, en cambio, tenía la mirada clavada en las calles de abajo, a través del ventanal. El cristal estaba salpicado de diminutas gotas de agua que hacían carreras las unas con las otras por ver quién llegaba antes al borde de plata. Y, más abajo, en pleno Central Park, las copas de los árboles se mecían al compás del viento que soplaba por todas partes. Pocas personas merodeaban cerca sin un paraguas, y las que lo hacían se sujetaban bien los sombreros, las gorras o lo que fuera que llevasen de accesorio y que pudiese volar con facilidad.

Las palabras de Rick habían provocado una brecha en su seguridad. Había asumido que sus padres le lanzarían miradas desaprobatorias, que le hablarían como si realmente fuese una niña pequeña e indefensa y no una adulta con toda la vida por delante. Y que, muy a su pesar, dirían cosas de las que después se arrepentirían y le harían daño. Pero que él se lo hubiese recordado, solo lo convertía todo en la cruda realidad, en algo que tarde o temprano debería suceder.

-¿Señorita Katherine Beckett?

La suave voz de una mujer hizo que la pareja alzase la cabeza en la misma dirección y que disipasen cualquier pensamiento para concentrarse en ella. Asomada a una de las numerosas puertas del pasillo, una doctora joven, con una sonrisa muy parecida a las de los anuncios de dentífricos, les miraba sujetando una carpeta en la mano. De sus hombros colgaba una pulcra bata blanca que se abría por el medio y dejaba ver el conjunto de jersey gris de lana, vaqueros y botas marrones de plataforma y tacón.

-Eh, sí, soy yo.-respondió tras unos segundos de confusión total. Miró a Rick, quién ya se había levantado del sillón y se alisaba la americana y juntos se acercaron hacia la amable doctora.

-Puede acomodarse en la silla ginecológica mientras yo termino de rellenar sus datos.-añadió señalándole con la mano libre una especie de asiento articulado en medio de la consulta.-Y usted.-Rick se cruzó de brazos delante de la ginecóloga al ver que se refería a él.-Supongo que será el padre del bebé.

-Exacto.

-Puede sentarse al lado del ecógrafo para poder ver mejor la imagen y al mismo tiempo estar cerca de ella.-respondió. Rick asintió en silencio, calculando mentalmente la edad que podría tener aquella mujer. No era muy mayor, por lo que su edad no parecía tenerla. Se podía observar en esos vivaces ojos verdosos y en su tez bronceada libre de arrugas. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta alta, por la cual se escapaba algún que otro rizo en las puntas.

Más bien parecía un poco mayor que Kate, no mucho, pero sí mayor que ella. Tal vez veinticinco, podía ser que veintiséis, pero su edad no importaba a la hora de hacer bien su trabajo. Se le veía avispada, inteligente y aplicada, justo lo que él había buscado a la hora de encontrar esa clínica.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

Rick dejó de dedicarle una sonrisa de consuelo a la abogada y miró a la doctora. Ésta se había sentado en su particular escritorio y tenía las manos suspendidas en el teclado del ordenador mientras le miraba con esos exóticos ojos azules.

-Richard Castle.

-Ahora les preguntaré una serie de cuestiones acerca de sus antecedentes personales de ambos para la ficha médica.-fue diciendo encima del sonido de las teclas al ser presionadas.-Y por si no me he presentado antes, mi nombre es Danna y a partir desde este momento seré quién atienda sus visitas.

Rick y Kate se miraron entre sí, sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso. Así que se limitaron a asentir con una sonrisa agradecida resplandeciendo en sus labios.

-En primer lugar me gustaría saber en qué momento se sitúa la actual gestación.-miró a Kate desde detrás de la pantalla del ordenador y la aludida respondió automáticamente.

-Dos meses y dos semanas.

-¿Algún aborto?

-No.-Kate imaginó que ese tipo de preguntas serían rutinarias, algo que aparecía en todas las consultas a la hora de crear un documento.

-Yo tampoco.-Rick levantó la mano imitando a un alumno en medio de una clase y tanto Kate como Danna rieron al unísono.

-¿Antecedente familiares anómalos?

-Ninguno.

-¿Padecen alguna enfermedad importante?

-No.-esa vez fueron los dos quienes respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Alergias?

-No.

-¿Intervenciones quirúrgicas?

-Hasta el momento no…

-Genial.-respondió la doctora sin dejar de teclear y mover el ratón inalámbrico por el escritorio.

-¿Fuman?

-Yo no, pero él está intentando dejarlo.

-Hace unos meses que no he vuelto a fumar.-aclaró el agente con el ceño fruncido.

Danna asintió en silencio y escribió algo.

-¿Drogas?

-Para nada.-Rick se pasó una mano por el pelo.-Soy del FBI, las únicas drogas que toco son las que incauto.

-No se lo tome a mal señor Castle, es una pregunta que se debe de formular para prevenir a la embarazada de los riesgos.-la ginecóloga le sonrió de una manera amistosa antes de volver a sus labores con el teclado.

-Ya, lo entiendo.

-Supongo que usted estará en forma por su trabajo, pero Kate, ¿hace algún tipo de ejercicio rutinario que deba saber?

La abogada dejó caer la cabeza contra la espuma del asiento, volviendo a pensar. Había dejado de entrenarse con Rick respecto el cuerpo a cuerpo hacía mucho, pero sí que había mantenido su costumbre de salir a correr por las mañanas para despejarse.

-Alguna vez salgo a correr, normalmente dos o tres veces a la semana.

-Debe saber que a partir del tercer mes, el ejercicio ha de ser moderado, a no ser que se trate de natación por la gravedad dentro del agua, y en los siguientes meses los esfuerzos deben ser mínimos.

-Vale.-Kate se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Tenía una pregunta en la cabeza que necesitaba que fuese respondida si quería planificar bien sus horarios.-Me gustaría saber si puedo seguir yendo a la universidad con normalidad.

Danna apareció de nuevo detrás del monitor y se encogió de hombros.

-En un principio sí. En el caso de que sea una carrera que no suponga esfuerzos, pero asegúrese de no llevar peso a la hora de cargar con libros y demás conforme la gestación avance y que use transporte público o privado para ir. Conforme vaya notando que su vientre crece y que cada vez aumenta su cansancio, claro.

-Uhm, entendido.

-Si necesitas algo yo puedo llevarte sin problemas, ya lo sabes.-le susurró Rick acariciando uno de sus dedos. Ella asintió no muy convencida con tanto procedimiento, pero le sonrió para que no se preocupase.

-Respecto a la alimentación… ¿Qué me dirían?

-Bueno, está claro que no seguimos una dieta a raja tabla, pero mantenemos equilibrada tanto los distintos nutrientes como la cantidad de comida rápida y demás.-Rick habló en nombre de los dos, puesto que era algo que conocía bien teniendo en cuenta que las últimas semanas Kate había vivido prácticamente en su casa y había cocinado para ella.

-Genial.-masculló Danna. Terminó de teclear la información que le había proporcionado Rick dentro de la hoja de Word y se levantó dispuesta a pasar a la segunda fase de la visita.

La exploración física debía de tenerse en cuenta en la primera visita, puesto que gracias a ella quedaban registradas las medidas de Kate, en cuanto a peso y talla o índice de masa corporal, además de la toma de constantes vitales para saber si estaba todo en orden. Rick se había mantenido en todo momento atento, observando todo lo que Danna le hacía a Kate. Desde tomarle la tensión, hasta pesarla y medirla. Hasta el momento, la doctora había expresado su alegría en cuanto a todas las pruebas y el buen estado de salud en el que se encontraba su novia, algo que le hacía sentir más relajado.

-En cuanto a la exploración ginecológica tampoco hay ningún problema, Kate.-la doctora sacó la cabeza del hueco formado entre las piernas de la joven, abiertas y cubiertas por una sábana estéril. Le había pedido que se recostase sobre su espalda y que clavase los talones en los soportes elevados a ambos lados, y así ella procedería a inspeccionar tanto su sexo desde fuera como el tamaño de su cérvix o las paredes vaginales.-El canal del parto está libre de problemas, ni tampoco existe ninguna alteración en sus genitales externos. Nada de secreciones anómalas, lesiones en las paredes, ulceras o cambios de color en ninguna zona.-fue diciendo al mismo tiempo que dejaba el instrumental que había usado para la exploración sobre una cubeta metálica.

-¿Entonces está bien?-Rick se levantó, incapaz de seguir sentado mirando y rodeó el cuerpo de la ginecóloga mientras paseaba de un lado a otro. Kate, a diferencia de él, estaba cómodamente relajada, tumbada y atenta a cualquier cosa que saliese por la boca de Danna.

-Está perfecta, señor Castle.-se alisó la bata una vez se hubo levantado, dirigiéndose en silencio al ecógrafo para ajustar los controles.-Lo que sí que necesito es que se someta a un análisis de sangre para descartar cualquier patología oculta y un cultivo de orina.-adelantó el monitor del aparato preguntándole a Kate si desde esa posición veía bien la imagen y a continuación desplegó el transductor que transmitiría la fotografía desde la barriga de Kate.

-Sí claro, sin ningún problema.

Al principio se había sentido nerviosa ante el hecho de acudir a una visita así, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho y encima era primeriza. Tenía miedo de que tuviese que aguantar a un doctor o doctora severo, serio o incluso entrometido, pero a medida que había ido entablando conversación con aquella chica, toda esa sensación había ido desapareciendo con una velocidad impresionante. Por eso, ahora allí tumbada, con Rick a su lado temblando de la emoción, sabía que la razón por la que sentía su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho se debía a lo que pasaría en unos minutos, no a otra cosa.

-Las recomendaciones médicas son básicas.-Danna preparó el gel que aplicaría a la base del transductor y también debajo del ombligo de la chica a vista de la pareja.-Coma sano, modere su ejercicio como hemos hablado antes, aumente su higiene y prevenga enfermedades con la cartilla de vacunas al día. Respecto a la alimentación, debe llevar una dieta sana, variada y completa. Nada de comer cosas crudas como el sushi.-reparó en la mueca de fastidio en la cara de Kate y rio en voz alta, haciendo reír también al agente.-Al parecer eso le gustaba mucho.

-Ni se lo imagina.

Kate apretó el puño a un lado de la cama, maldiciendo en voz baja. Adoraba el sushi. Dentro de la comida china o japonesa, que casualmente eran sus favoritas, el sushi era todo un manjar.

-Coma respecto a la calidad, no a la cantidad. Varias raciones al día, pero reducidas. Manténgase hidratada en todo momento, siempre con una botella de agua al lado. Puede ingerir zumos naturales, pero nada de bebidas excitantes como el café o los refrescos con cafeína. Ingiera nutrientes esenciales como calcio, hierro, ácido fólico, yodo y Omega 3. Nada de alcohol.-Rick, con su iPhone en la mano, no dejaba de apuntar todas y cada una de las cosas que Danna estaba diciéndole a Kate en un apartado de notas con el nombre de la abogada.-Evite añadir mucha sal a los alimentos.-la ginecóloga vertió un poco de gel especial en su bajo vientre, provocando un evidente estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Kate gracias a lo frío que estaba.-Le recomiendo que los cocine a la plancha o a vapor, evitando el aceite en exceso. En cuanto a fruta, verdura, carne, pescado, lácteos, frutos secos y cereales, todos ellos son esenciales porque aportan distintos nutrientes que favorecen la salud.

-Doctora.-la aludida la miró sorprendida por la interrupción del agente, en el que se notaba una cara de angustia latente.- ¿Va seguir diciendo más cosas? Es que he terminado una nota y no sé si debo empezar otra.

-Rick.-Kate le miró avisándole de que se callase antes de que cabrease a la ginecóloga. Sin embargo, ésta volvió a reírse divertida por la ocurrencia y le aseguró que terminaba enseguida.

-Le digo las últimas cosas y proseguimos con la ecografía. ¿Vale?

-Sin ningún problema, doctora.-Kate miró de nuevo al agente, dispuesta a lanzarle una de sus _"miradas"_ mientras que Danna preparaba los últimos arreglos en los controles del ecógrafo, pero al verlo completamente entregado a escribir los últimos detalles, no pudo decir nada. Al contrario, le entraron unas ganas enormes de besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento.

-Apunte señor Castle.-comenzó a decir la ginecóloga con una risita irónica.-Evite la carne de caza. Reduzca el consumo de dulces. Puede tomar aceite de oliva natural pero no utilizarlo para freír y utilice el limón en lugar del vinagre para condimentar. ¿Lo tiene todo?-Rick asintió aplicado y levantó el iPhone como prueba con una sonrisa tímida.-Entonces comencemos con la ecografía.

Kate miró al agente cuando éste le aferró la mano con fuerza, de pie a su lado y con la vista clavada en la imagen en blanco y negro del monitor. Danna ya había comenzado a deslizar el transductor sobre el gel frío aplicado anteriormente sobre su piel. De momento, lo único que se veía reflejado en aquel monitor era un juego de sombras grisáceas y negras sin ningún sentido, en cuyo centro se situaba un vacío oscuro y con forma de óvalo.

-Por cierto Kate, será mejor que se deshaga cuanto antes del piercing, porque en cuanto el bebé vaya creciendo el ombligo irá saliendo hacia afuera y no es bueno.-Rick masculló un insulto en voz baja que Kate entendió como _"joder, me ponía mucho"_ y no pudo evitar morderse los labios para no reír. No obstante, el hecho de quitárselo tampoco le hacía gracia, puesto que se había hecho ese piercing cuando hubo cumplido los dieciocho y a espaldas de sus padres. Deshacerse de él significaba que era una nueva etapa.-Un tatuaje precioso.-añadió la doctora para sorpresa de ambos.

-Gracias.-Kate se ruborizó al ver cómo se detenía aún más para apreciarlo de cerca.

Siempre le había gustado su tatuaje. Desde el primer momento. Las enredaderas estaban perfiladas a la perfección y hacían de su cintura algo más provocativo, más sexy y algo que a Rick le encantaba lamer cada vez que pasaba por ahí.

-Vale, ¿veis eso de ahí?-la pareja se inclinó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo para ver mejor lo que fuera que estuviese señalando Danna con el dedo.

-No…-susurró Kate entrecerrando los ojos. Rick la imitó, recordando su misma postura seis años atrás, solo que con Kyra en el lugar de Kate, una clínica distinta, y una ginecóloga distinta. La misma sensación de decepción al no ver lo que debería.

La doctora carcajeo divertida, en voz alta. Esa pareja le parecía sumamente adorable, de las mejores que había tratado en esos años trabajando. Se les veía enamorados, ilusionados con la idea de ser padres y realmente atentos a lo que decía. Además de que estaba segura de que el bebé que llevaba ella dentro tenía unos genes predisponentes preciosos. El padre era muy atractivo, con unos ojos azules que destacaban en cualquier sitio, y la madre podría ser perfectamente modelo.

-Tranquilos, es muy normal que no lo veáis.-profundizó más hacia dentro, resbalando el transductor otra vez.-Aquí.-esta vez usó la uña para señalar exactamente el lugar dónde una pequeña mancha más clara se veía pegada al gran ovalo negro.

-Vale sí.-Kate abrió mucho la boca, conmovida por el momento. No podía creerse que estuviese viendo a su hijo. Al bebé que llevaba dentro por primera vez. Notó sus ojos humedeciéndose hasta tal punto que tuvo que llevarse el dorso del puño para saciar el escozor que le producía.

Rick, en iguales condiciones, no podía articular ninguna palabra. Se había quedado literalmente petrificado. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por su mejilla mucho antes de lo que tenía previsto, sin embargo no iba a hacer nada por limpiarlas. En ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado separando las distintas emociones que le golpeaban una y otra vez sin avisar. El recuerdo de su primer bebé, el recuerdo de Kyra llorando, él mismo tocando el monitor incrédulo, los sentimientos actuales de euforia, alegría, nostalgia y otros tantos que no lograba encajar.

-Esperad, creo que pasa algo.-los dos se miraron al instante angustiados. Danna había comenzado a acelerar los movimientos encima del abdomen de Kate, al mismo tiempo que un sonido incesante se manifestaba a través de los altavoces del ecógrafo.-Dios, esto es increíble.

-¿Qué pasa?-la voz de Rick se rompió al salir, asustado de tanto mirar el monitor y de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Observó cómo, sin dejar de presionar el bajo vientre de Kate, tocaba algún control y la imagen cambiaba.

-¿Algo va mal?-el corazón de Kate se aceleró al escuchar esas últimas expresiones. Intentaba incorporarse para mirar bien, pero no podía porque Danna había rotado el monitor hacia ella al ejercer cambios en los controles. Las lágrimas que se derramaban por su barbilla ya no eran de alegría, sino de miedo.

-¿Escucháis eso?-la ginecóloga les pidió que guardasen silencio para que pudiesen escuchar mejor los ruidos abstractos que chocaban en las paredes de la habitación. Algo en sus ojos se veía excitado, ilusionado, pero ninguno entendía qué podía ser. El miedo les estaba consumiendo.

-No, ¿qué pasa?

-Escuchad.-volvió a pedir ella. Giró una nueva rueda en el aparato y el sonido de dos compases de golpes rítmicos se escuchó con claridad. _"Bum-bum, bum-bum."_

-¿El corazón?-Rick fue el único de los dos que se aventuró a preguntar algo que era obvio, puesto que Kate no dejaba de mirar la pantalla con un rostro descompuesto.

-Los corazones, señor Castle.-le corrigió Danna sonriéndoles ampliamente.-Los ajustes estaban mal, por eso no me he dado cuenta antes. Les pido perdón.

El agente se sujetó en la camilla con fuerza, sintiendo la sangre golpeándole con fuerza los oídos y mareándole hasta tal punto que pensaba que se derrumbaría ahí mismo. No podía ser. Era imposible. ¿No?

-Esto que ven ahí son dos placentas distintas. Y teniendo en cuenta que son diez semanas de gestación, los bebés ya tienen brazos y piernas, y pueden doblarlas. Sus corazones llevan latiendo desde hace dos semanas y sus células nerviosas se están extendiendo.-Kate seguía pálida, sin poder creérselo, simplemente ausente. En cambio, Danna seguía explicándolo todo con normalidad.-Enhorabuena señora Beckett y señor Castle, van a tener mellizos.

Rick la miró con la locura reflejada en los ojos azules y con una tez muchísima más blanca de lo habitual, casi enfermiza.

-Perdone, ¿acaba de decir "mellizos"?-su voz sonó incluso pegajosa para él.

Tenía ganas de salir, tomar aire limpio y de paso vomitar.

-Eso he dicho, sí.

Entonces, las piernas perdieron la fuerza para sujetar todo su cuerpo, la habitación comenzó a girar y para cuando quiso darse cuenta yacía en el suelo, medio inconsciente.

-Pero, ayúdele.-Kate salió de su trance al escuchar el golpe seco en el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza, todavía embotellada por el golpe emocional que acababa de sufrir y echó un vistazo como pudo al cuerpo de Rick, desmayado.

-Tranquila, no es el primer padre que se desmaya al escuchar la noticia. Esto aquí pasa siempre.-respondió la ginecóloga sin preocuparse. Pulsó un timbre cerca de la pared y al instante la chica de recepción preguntó su necesitaban ayuda.

-Trae al doctor Collins, hemos tenido un pequeño problema.

-¿Con la embarazada?

-No, con el padre.

-Este es el tercero en lo que va de mañana.-escuchó Kate antes de que la comunicación se cortase con un ruido molesto.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**"-Anda qué, para una vez que la metes sin condón y sacas dos de golpe.-Rook le arrebató la botella de whisky a su hermano y la inclinó dándole el trago más largo de su vida. El alcohol le quemó en un principio la garganta, pero después se asentó en su estómago con facilidad. Sin embargo se vio obligado a carraspear para olvidarse del ardor.-Ni que esto fuese una puta máquina de la bolera.**

**Rick ladeó la cabeza, que había estado apoyada en la pared, y miró a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos.**

**-Cállate gilipollas."**

* * *

_**#DATO: FUE TODA UNA SORPRESA VER QUE EN EL FINAL DE CASTLE HABÍAN GEMELOS, CUANDO YO HABÍA PENSADO DESDE ANTES METER A MELLIZOS EN EL FIC. FUE GENIAL, DE VERDAD. AJAJJAAJAJAJJAJJA **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes, de verdad. Pero es que estoy como en medio de una crisis de inspiración bastante gorda y este capítulo me ha bloqueado completamente. Probablemente me ponga a escribir The Neighbour y me salga solo,o incluso otro capítulo de DAT, pero no hay peor sensación de saber que hay gente esperando leerte y tú ver que lo que estás escribiendo no sirve de nada. Es que no me gusta nada el capítulo y lo he terminado antes de cagarla más, cosa que también siento ya que no he metido el adelanto que escribí en el anterior. Así que he decidido que solo pondré adelantos cuando tenga claro que eso aparecerá sí o sí en el siguiente capítulo, cuando sean bombazos, porque si no, es el doble de presión, la verdad.**_

_**Quiero dedicarle el capítulo a una amiga, puesto que fue su cumpleaños y es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella, aunque el capi no sea lo mejor del mundo. Sorry Aisha, te mereces un capi mejor, pero te quiero mucho y espero estar más cumpleaños a tu lado. Espero que lo disfrutes a pesar de todo:***_

_**Dejad review pls, porque no sé ni lo que pensar.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por estar aquí todavía :(**_

* * *

**Capítulo 35. "La Historia Interminable."**

Kate repasó el contorno de la ecografía con el dedo pulgar, haciendo círculos sobre las diminutas manchas que a partir de ese momento se convertían en sus bebés. "Mis bebés". Repitió de nuevo en su cabeza. El eco de sus palabras se extendió entre las paredes de su subconsciente, haciendo que todo aquello se volviese más real de lo que ya era. Llevaba varios minutos en esa misma postura, y por mucho que el tiempo pasase era incapaz de mover un mísero músculo de su cuerpo para dejar de escrutar la extraña fotografía que sujetaba en sus manos. En cierto modo, aunque su cuerpo estuviese en el loft de Rick, recostado en el sofá, su cabeza continuaba merodeando por la clínica ginecológica sin poder hacerse a la idea de las nuevas noticias. La sensación de sorpresa no abandonaba su cuerpo, ni tampoco el miedo que había comenzado a crecer en su interior al saber que ya no solo iba a ser madre primeriza, sino que además debía serlo con dos bebés al mismo tiempo en lugar de uno. Por no hablar del pavor que le suponía ahora el parto.

No estaba preparada para afrontar algo de semejante calibre, y por lo visto Rick tampoco lo parecía. Él más que nadie era el principal afectado. El que había perdido a su hija cuando ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de verla y el que había decidido seguir adelante con el embarazo porque la amaba y se moría de ganas por compartir un hijo con ella. Pero no se hacía a la idea de lo difícil que debería ser para una persona que no terminaba de superar esa falta, que de repente apareciese otro bebé que no esperaba y que llevaría su apellido en cuestión de meses.

Probablemente de ahí salía su extraña reacción y el consiguiente desmayo en la consulta. Algo que nunca hubiera imaginando viniendo de un egocéntrico, orgulloso, fuerte y frío agente del FBI como él. Alzó una ceja al pensar en las palabras con las que acababa de describirle. Las mismas palabras con las que se había referido a él delante de Lanie cuando se conocieron, cuando fue un idiota con ella y cuando consiguió pegarse a su cabeza y quedarse para siempre. Para ella era gracioso porque Rick solía definirse a sí mismo de esa manera también, incluso estando juntos continuaba considerándose así. En cambio Kate veía a otra persona completamente distinta. Alguien con debilidades, con heridas curadas, con heridas abiertas, con un pasado, con un presente y con un futuro. Así que el motivo de su sorpresa había sido la debilidad que había mostrado al perder la consciencia unos segundos por la noticia.

A decir verdad lo peor había sido el regreso a casa. Antes de desaparecer de la clínica con un Rick todavía sumido en estado de shock, Danna, la ginecóloga, les había vuelto a felicitar y había bromeado respecto al bienestar del agente, puesto que quisiera reconocerlo o no, se había llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza y habían tenido que proporcionarle hielo para la hinchazón mientras la abogada se encargaba de recoger las ecografías físicas en mano además del número de contacto personal de Danna por si surgía alguna duda u algún problema. Rick le había dedicado una sonrisa falsa cargada de un veneno invisible que solo Kate había podido apreciar y, cuando se hubieron subido al BMW lo había escuchado llamarla zorra. Después no había habido más que un tenso silencio entre los dos. Un silencio que habían roto tan solo breves comentarios sin sentido por ambas partes.

Kate esperaba encontrar el loft habitado por las mismas personas de siempre, por la familia de Rick teniendo en cuenta que la madre de éste se quedaba a dormir ahí durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido y de lo que tampoco habían hablado ni había necesidad de hacerlo, sin embargo el nuevo silencio del apartamento le había hecho saber desde un principio que se equivocaba. La coartada para que Nikki no estuviese allí estaba clara, no hacía falta preguntar para saber que estaría trabajando en comisaría, en cambio Martha, Elliot y Jameson seguían en paradero desconocido. Había barajado diversas posibilidades mientras se sentaba en el sofá del comedor y se deshacía de su abrigo y su bolso, dejándolo todo a su lado. Podrían haber bajado a Central Park a pasear junto al pequeño al mismo tiempo que ellos conversaban y se ponían al día, o también ir al Rockefeller Center, ya que la Navidad se acentuaba en la ciudad a pesar de que apenas había comenzado el mes de noviembre y las luces navideñas ya decoraban la pista de patinaje.

-James y mi madre han ido a comprar al Upper East Side.-Rick apareció en su campo visual, apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras, solo que no la miraba a ella, sino a su iPhone.-Aunque ahora están en el Rockefeller Center.-Kate sonrió victoriosa, a pesar de que solo ella entendería el motivo de dicha sonrisa.-Elliot se vuelve loco con las luces de Navidad, piensan que son hadas.-lo vio esconder una sonrisa tierna tras un fruncir de ceño rápido.

Esa era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra desde que habían salido del coche y habían subido. Y tampoco parecía que tuviese ganas de conversar. Le daba la sensación de que simplemente la avisaba para que supiese que vendrían pronto y que tendría que hacer frente a muchas preguntas y dar muchas explicaciones al respecto. El día anterior, cuando Martha supo que esa sería su primera visita y que les informarían sobre el estado del bebé además de poder ver la primera ecografía, se había vuelto más feliz de lo normal, abrazando a Kate y pidiéndole por favor que le avisasen cuando saliesen de la clínica para ser la primera en enterarse de todo. Y James, que en ese momento no había estado presente pero que Rick le había informado sobre los planes, se unía a la comitiva de la información. Por suerte Nikki era la que mejor la comprendía y la que, hasta el momento, no la había presionado, ni le había hablado solo para preguntarle por el embarazo, sino que se centraba más en cómo podía sentirse ella en lugar de lo demás.

A esas alturas estaba convencida de que no había podido encontrar mejor apoyo y mejor asesoramiento adulto y experimentado, que el que le proporcionaba Nikki Heat. Cierto era que Lanie siempre sería su mejor amiga, su compañera, su consejera, y uno de los pilares fundamentes en su vida, pero no poseía los mismos conocimientos que la detective de homicidios, ni podía aconsejarla respecto a lo que sería la rutina estando embarazada. Y eso era algo que tenía muy en cuenta.

-Rick.-el aludido prosiguió atento a la pantalla, haciendo caso omiso a la voz de la chica. Lo observó sintiendo una cada vez más latente furia inexplicable en su interior. Fue consciente de que deslizaba el dedo pulgar a través de la pantalla de cristal y que, a continuación, hacía un ademán de retomar la dirección de sus pies para marcharse de ahí lo antes posible.-Richard.-no le hizo falta alguna elevar la voz si de hacerle saber que su estado de ánimo estaba cambiando se trataba. Él lo notó en el tono, y probablemente gracias a eso se detuvo, aunque continuase sin mirarle.- ¿Vas a seguir actuando como si tuviese yo la culpa de lo que está pasando o vas a ser una persona normal y corriente y vas a dar la cara?

-No estoy actuando de ninguna forma, Katherine.-resaltó el nombre de la detective con un dejé de irritación además de tomárselo como una venganza puesto que ella también había utilizado su nombre completo para llamar su atención.

-Exacto, no estás actuando de ninguna forma.-cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y apoyó su barbilla en el puño cerrado del brazo que se sostenía en su muslo.-No me miras, no me hablas, haces como si no hubiese pasado nada y desapareces. Explícame cómo pretendes que me sienta.

Rick se mordió la cara interna del labio. Todavía seguía sujetando el iPhone en una de sus manos, pero su mirada había dejado de sostener los ojos enfadados de Kate, por lo que ahora observaban la tarima del suelo. Todo su cuerpo parecía dudar sobre lo que responder, como si no fuese capaz de encontrar algo coherente que decir. Sus piernas se balanceaban casi de manera imperceptible. La abogada no podía creer que esa fuese su actitud respecto a algo que ambos sabían que podía suceder, independientemente de si lo esperasen o no. Le obligaba a pensar que en realidad no se había hecho a la idea del bebé y que solo había fingido estar de acuerdo para que ella no se sintiese mal. De no haber sido así la sorpresa no le habría afectado tanto.

Estaba claro que un bebé más suponía un extra de gastos, de responsabilidad, de estrés, de llantos, de comida... De todo lo que acarrea un único bebé pero elevado a dos. Por lo que era comprensible un agobio inicial, no un cambio radical de comportamiento.

-No pretendo hacerte daño. Es solo que...

-No esperabas esto.-Rick asintió en silencio cuando Kate terminó la frase en su lugar. Vio cómo guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y se cruzaba de brazos después.- ¿Acaso crees que yo sí? ¿Crees que esperaba que mi primer embarazo sería múltiple? ¿Que además de no estar preparada, tengo que dar a luz a dos niños al mismo tiempo? ¿Que en mi tripa ya no hay uno, sino dos? ¿Que puede salir algo mal?

El agente suspiró frustrado, dejando entrever en sus labios una risita irónica. Se revolvió el pelo con una mano a una velocidad increíble y Kate supo que esa era su forma de ganar tiempo. Rick estaba conteniéndose mucho a la hora de responder. Las palabras se amontonaban en su boca, sin embargo antes de pronunciarlas debía pensar con exactitud qué podía decir sin herirla.

-¿En qué momento he dicho que tú no lo esperes? Es que esto es increíble.-Kate le miró con sus dos cejas juntándose cada vez más por momentos, no obstante se mantuvo a la espera.-Vale, he sido un imbécil. Me he comportado mal, como un niño. Tienes razón, pero entiéndeme Kate, si ya es duro saber que vamos a ser padres, que tú todavía eres joven y que yo no quiero robarte tu vida, ¿cómo coño quieres que me adapte a que vengan dos de golpe?

-Porque eres su padre.-el tono de voz perplejo de Kate produjo un revuelo en el interior de su estómago. Los ojos de la abogada ya no brillaban con ilusión, sino con dolor. Con un dolor producido por lo que acababa de decir, por lo que había temido expresar desde un principio.

-No me has entendido.-chasqueó la lengua. En ningún momento había dicho que no los quisiese, que no fuese a ocuparse de ellos o incluso que no se alegraba del milagro que suponía que llegasen dos de repente. Al contrario, era todo una espiral de confusión y sentimientos contradictorios que no sabían cómo escapar de su interior.-No he dicho lo que estás pensando Kate. He dicho que estoy agobiado y acojonado.-observó un suspiro de alivio en ella y su corazón se encogió todavía más al suponer qué había pensado ella.-Soy viudo y también perdí a mi hija. Te encontré a ti, me enamoré en cuestión de meses, me asusté, después me acostumbré, me hice a la idea de que seríamos padres y ahora me entero de que vienen mellizos. Nada de esto va con mi personalidad.

-¿Con tu personalidad?-Rick asintió.- ¿Qué personalidad? ¿La que muestras en el trabajo o la que muestras conmigo y tu familia? Porque permíteme que te diga que son dos actitudes muy distintas.

-¿Estás llamándome hipócrita?-el agente endureció su mirada azul hasta que sus ojos fueron dos bolas chispeantes ocultas por un gran ceño fruncido.

Kate mantuvo unos segundos de duda inesperada. No era esa precisamente la contestación que esperaba. Le miró con la misma expresión frustrada dibujada en su rostro, sabiendo que eso era un auténtico duelo de miradas y que no sabía bien cómo podía terminar. El asunto se les estaba yendo de las manos.

-Para nada.-respondió ella todavía en un tono gélido.-Es solo que justificas tus acciones, tu comportamiento, tus actitudes con "es mi personalidad" y no Rick, no es así.

Kate recordó los breves segundos de calma antes de una tempestad en las fases de los cambios de expresión de Castle. Cuando todo se quedaba en silencio hasta que las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer y a continuación la lluvia lo arrastraba todo con fuerza. Él parecía estar a los bordes de estallar, lleno de agobio, enfado, frustración y mil cosas más que no sacaría a la luz en medio de palabras hirientes. No hacia ella.

-Sabes cómo soy.-comprobó su teoría en su tono de voz cauteloso, suave. A esto se le unieron unos pequeños pasos alrededor de la distancia que les separaba el uno del otro. Por un momento se sintió una presa a punto de ser devorada.

-Por eso mismo sé de lo que hablo.

Volvió a acariciar los bordes de la ecografía sin necesidad de mirarlas, solo fijándose en el padre de sus hijos de pie frente a ella. En su pelo revuelto, su mirada cansada y también un tanto enfadada, en sus bíceps presionando la tela de su camisa y en todas sus hormonas de mujer más las añadidas por el embarazo chocándose unas entre otras por la preciosa imagen. Eso era lo que odiaba de sí misma, la debilidad que le suponía verle enfadado, verle sacar ese genio imbécil que la atrajo el primer día en una sala de interrogatorios y todavía pensar que le encantaría levantarse y llenarle la boca de besos mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

Así que precisamente por eso se mantuvo firme en su postura y no movió ni el más mísero músculo que delatase un cambio en su defensa. Un cambio qué Rick pudiese aprovechar para hacerla ceder.

-Entiendo todo el papel de machito arrogante, egocéntrico y misterioso que tienes en el trabajo.-sus cejas se arquearon el doble cuando Rick rodó los ojos. ¿Pretendía negar algo que era evidente?-Pero, seamos honestos. Ambos sabemos que eres romántico, pasional, familiar y protector. Así que no me digas que esto no va con tu personalidad porque es la peor excusa que he escuchado.

-Entonces-el agente se decantó por sentarse en uno de los dos sillones que descansaban paralelos al sofá dónde se encontraba Kate. De esta manera no tendría que estar preocupándose de si su pierna temblaba por sí sola gracias a la poca paciencia que se le estaba acabando-Doña experta en psicología, ¿podría decirme usted qué es lo que sucede?

Se acarició la barba incipiente con los dedos pulgar e índice, sintiendo bajo ellos la sensación áspera que tanto le gustaba a la abogada. Sobre todo cuando estaba entre sus piernas. Parpadeó confuso al pensar eso en ese preciso instante e intentó deshacerse de ello sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente sin que Kate fuese consciente. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada respondiéndole con esos preciosos labios moviéndose al compás de cada palabra.

-El gran Richard Castle tiene miedo de no ser un buen padre.-Kate se encogió de un hombro y le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia. El semblante del aludido ya había empalidecido, además de tornarse entre indiferente e inescrutable. Sus seductores ojos ya no querían desconcentrarla, sino que estaban perdidos en algún lugar de su subconsciente y al mismo tiempo clavados en la punta de sus zapatillas.

-No es eso.-murmuró en voz baja. De no haber estado prestando especial atención probablemente no habría escuchado más que un lío de palabras mal pronunciadas. Se mordió el labio inferior con su pecho derrochando ternura al ver que Rick había dejado de ser un hombre adulto para convertirse en un niño avergonzado.-Sé que voy a ser un…-inspiró por la nariz el poco oxígeno que necesitaba para poder terminar la frase por si solo.-buen padre.

Rick no sabía con exactitud qué estaba sucediéndole, solo que sus latidos habían ido aumentando a medida que ella había ido hablando y de todo ello había resultado una mezcla potente terminando con él. Entrelazó sus dos manos encima de sus piernas y en silencio comenzó a juguetear con el dedo pulgar. ¿Era eso? ¿En realidad Kate había acertado y él ni siquiera era consciente de lo que le sucedía?

-Rick, es algo normal.-la abogada intentó parecer lo más calmada posible ahora que había dado en el clavo. Sin embargo él no estaba conforme con sus palabras, ni con que hubiese adivinado una parte tan oscura de su interior que ni él mismo conocía.

-No. Es. Eso.-cuando Rick alzó la mirada de nuevo, Kate observó una furia en sus profundidades azules que nunca había visto dibujada en ellos. Una especie de rabia contenida, de orgullo masculino herido. Las aletas de su nariz estaban abiertas y su mandíbula se asemejaba a una piedra.

Tuvo la corazonada de querer retroceder ante un instinto tan primitivo, y tan poco usual. Pero se mantuvo firme, todavía con su ceño fruncido y ahora también sus labios a juego. Entre los dos se libraba una batalla enorme dónde sus miradas frías eran las protagonistas.

-Rick, deja de comportarte así, joder. Deja de aparentar que no va contigo, que todo te da igual. ¡Sé un hombre y afronta que te da miedo hacerlo mal porque todavía piensas que es culpa tuya que perdieses a Kyra y a tu hija!-Kate cerró los ojos con fuerza una vez se hubo desahogado de los pensamientos retenidos hasta entonces en su garganta. Había perdido los nervios con una facilidad asombrosa, algo que nunca le había sucedido y que tampoco achacaría a las hormonas o el embarazo. Pero no era eso lo que le estaba matando en ese momento por dentro, sino el haber sido ella quién había terminado haciéndole daño a él y sobre todo con un tema muy espinoso.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-es vez fue Kate la que tuvo que agachar la mirada avergonzada. El dolor era muy palpable en la voz de Rick. Su rostro pálido era todo un poema de las emociones que estaban librándose en su interior. Se mordía la cara interna de la mejilla mientras que sus manos se aferraban al sillón con fuerza y los músculos de su mandíbula se volvían cada vez más prominentes.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención...

-¿Sientes pensarlo u haberlo dicho en voz alta?

El cuerpo del agente se levantó con agilidad del sillón. Parecía tener la cabeza dentro de una cámara de descompresión, con los oídos taponados y una sensación de pesadez se extendía por todos sus músculos. Sabía que no tenía por qué justificar sus reacciones, ya que nunca había hablado de ese tema, y era algo que ni siquiera Rook, Martha o Nikki conocían, sin embargo Kate merecía una explicación al fin y al cabo. Contempló rápidamente la imagen de un cielo neoyorquino grisáceo, con algún que otro punto negro carbón, y no pudo evitar comparar el clima con la tormenta que se debatía en su interior.

La abogada, a diferencia de Rick, no prestó atención al paisaje melancólico de fuera, sino a la dirección que tomaban sus pies a la hora de desaparecer del salón. En silencio contempló la silueta del agente desaparecer por su despacho para después verle entrar en su dormitorio. Una vez hubo doblado la esquina dentro de éste ya no pudo observar nada, por lo que se dedicó a esperar con impaciencia. No sabía con exactitud si se había ido con la intención de resguardarse allí y estar solo, o porque había ido a buscar algo. Escuchaba varias cosas moverse con ímpetu, como si estuviesen registrando un cajón lleno de objetos y eso solo alentó su curiosidad.

Con la ecografía todavía aferrada a sus dedos inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante. El sonido no cesaba, y esta vez se escuchaban también gomas elásticas chocando contra la superficie de alguna carpeta. Kate continuaba intentando darle sentido a lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo Rick allí dentro, pero no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica. Sin embargo lo que no podía dejar de sentir era un vacío en el pecho que no paraba de repetirle el error que acababa de cometer.

Ella nunca había sido tan desconsiderada ni había perdido los nervios en medio de una conversación como esa. Tampoco había metido el dedo en la llaga que no sanaba en el interior de Rick, porque era consciente de lo mal que lo estaba pasando y de que por mucho que él quisiese intentar superarlo, le acompañaría durante toda su vida. Lo más seguro era que el estrés del día, junto a la reciente noticia bomba, había causado estragos en su paciencia. Además de que estaba dolida por el comportamiento del agente. No pensaba que se mereciese una indiferencia tan grande hacia ella, ni tampoco hacia los bebés que esperaban.

Apoyó rápidamente la espalda en el respaldo del sofá al escuchar los pies de Rick regresando al salón. Se fijó en que había decidido cambiarse de ropa aparte de buscar lo que ocultaba tras su espalda. Ahora vestía unos simples pantalones de chándal gris perla y su torso estaba cubierto por una camiseta negra de manga corta. En cambio sus pies permanecían descalzos, acariciando el parqué del suelo. Por instinto o porque se había excitado de repente cruzó las piernas, una sobre la otra y se mantuvo firmemente sentada. El pantalón de chándal marcaba demasiado bien esa parte de la anatomía de Rick que tanto le gustaba, sobre todo cuando caminaba hacia ella. Ya no le importó estar o no enfadada, una nueva emoción crecía en su interior.

-Nadie sabe esto.-dejó que Rick se sentase a su lado en el sofá e intentó ralentizar su respiración y sus pulsaciones para que no notase qué estaba sucediéndole. Quiso centrarse solo en su voz, en lo que tenía que explicarle, pero era imposible no perderse en su olor o en lo sexy que le veía con esa camiseta.-Nadie de mi familia, de mi entorno… Nadie.

Kate asintió en silencio. Los ojos del agente brillaban con la emoción de los recuerdos latentes en ellos. Recuerdos de los que Kate estaba segura, Kyra sería la protagonista. Siempre que había tenido que comunicarle algo había girado alrededor de ella, y no podía culparle. Aunque tampoco le molestaba. Ella era su pasado, algo que quedaría hasta los restos en su corazón.

-Esta es la primera ecografía que le hicieron a Kyra en sus tres meses de gestación.-Rick apartó la fotografía antes de que Kate la cogiese.-No hagas ningún comentario hiriente al respecto.-La abogada suspiró con fuerza tras esa pulla nada esperada. Comprendió que le había hecho daño de verdad, a pesar de que él no mencionase nada al respecto.

Le acarició la mejilla con cariño y delicadeza, y después se acercó a él poco a poco, dándole tiempo para rechazarla o invitarla a seguir. Al ver que no se apartaba ni hacía nada para evitarlo, juntó sus labios con los de él varias veces. Abrió y cerró su boca pegada a la suya, degustando su cálida piel las veces que quiso mientras que él la sujetaba por la cintura y comenzaba también a rodear su lengua con la suya.

-Lo siento.-susurró ella sobre sus labios manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-¿Lo sientes de verdad?-lo escuchó responder él en el mismo tono de voz, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de despegar sus labios de los suyos. Entreabrió un tanto los ojos solo para comprobar si él la estaba mirando, pero al ver que él seguía cerrándolos, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su boca.

-Sí.

-Pues dame otro beso, que sigo enfadado.

Entonces, Kate se colgó de su cuello con las dos manos enlazadas detrás de su nuca y apretó todavía más su boca con la del agente. Sus lenguas eran un lío de saliva, gemidos cariñosos y risitas que no podían frenar desde sus gargantas. Mientras que las manos de Rick no podían quedarse quietas en un punto fijo, por lo que viajaban desde su cintura hasta su espalda. Y no por encima de la camiseta, precisamente.

Esa era la reacción que había estado esperando por parte de Rick. La emoción, los besos, los abrazos, la ternura, el amor... No la indiferencia, la distancia entre los dos o el mal humor. Ahora comenzaba a sentirse reconfortada por el padre de sus hijos, en lugar de pensar que al final, se había quedado sola con algo que les pertenecía a los dos. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, yacía sobre el pecho de Rick, apoyada sobre los antebrazos y con unas ganas increíbles de continuar besándole. Y no solo en los labios.

Se había dado cuenta, en el transcurso de los días desde que sabía que estaba embarazada, que una caricia del agente podía desatar un fuego peligroso en su interior. Fuego que siempre terminaba en sexo rápido o en sexo cariñoso, dónde fuese. Si se encendían de verdad, la única manera de apagarse era gritar de placer en medio de un terrible orgasmo. Algo que Rick controlaba mejor que nunca y provocaba ganas de más constantemente. Sus hormonas parecían estar disparadas. Alerta a todas horas, y odiaba que Castle se beneficiase de ello.

Él era consciente del embrujo que tenía sobre ella. De que con un simple beso acompañado de una pequeña caricia en la cara interna del muslo, la piel de la abogada comenzaba a hervir. Su respiración se aceleraba y su cuerpo perdía el control. Entonces él se reía en una voz baja, cargada de un tono ronco, le miraba como si le pidiese perdón y apartaba la mano. Pero, para entonces ella no hacía más que derrochar feromonas sexuales, y no había vuelta atrás. Esa era la manía de Rick para convencerla.

-Toma.-le entregó al fin la ecografía que había encontrado tras buscar con ímpetu en su cuarto y Kate se sorprendió notablemente con lo que se veía dibujado en ella.

-¿Esto es en serio?-tuvo que dejar la ecografía de sus hijos en la mesita auxiliar porque le era imposible creer lo que estaba viendo. Dentro de una misma bolsa amniótica, había dos pequeñas manchas compartiendo placenta, una a cada lado de la otra. Le recordaba a la imagen que le habían sacado hacía solo unos minutos de su propio útero. La imagen que ahora descansaba sobre la mesita auxiliar.

-Es muy en serio…-el aliento de Rick le acarició la oreja, justo detrás de ella. Se había colocado a su lado, e inclinado sobre uno de sus hombros, observaba la familiar ecografía que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando.

-Siempre hablaste de tu hija, no de gemelas.

-Una de ellas murió semanas después de esa ecografía.-Kate se estremeció al escuchar un toque de dolor y nostalgia en su voz. Un toque que distorsionó un poco su barrera de hierro e hizo que apoyase la cabeza en el hombro de la abogada. Cada día que pasaba, algo nuevo descubría de ese hombre. Y no siempre eran cosas buenas, sino recuerdos perturbantes que solo conseguían hacerle sufrir. Rick tenía un pasado tan oscuro, que incluso dudaba que ella pudiese arrojar algo de luz en su nueva vida.

Primero había perdido a una de sus hijas después de haber tenido la ilusión de criar a dos niñas al mismo tiempo con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. A continuación había tenido que atravesar una crisis psicológica fuerte por esa perdida, además de apoyar incondicionalmente a Kyra, que sería la principal afectada. Al menos unos grados mayores que él. Y, cuando pensaban que la tormenta había pasado y les deparaba un futuro feliz, la vida le arrebató a las dos personas más importantes de su existencia. Por las que vivía siempre con una sonrisa. Ni siquiera había podido prepararse, había sido todo un giro drástico y muy rápido.

-¿Puedo decirte algo sin sonar ofensiva?-la joven giró un poco su cuerpo hacia él. Tras ver que asentía, con una mirada no muy convencida, agarró su mano entre las suyas y dejó en ella la ecografía.-¿Por qué parece que la historia se repite? ¿Por qué le sucedió eso a Kyra y ahora yo tengo mellizos? ¿Por qué?

-Porque el destino es una mierda, Kate.-vio cómo algo en su interior dudaba. Lo sintió en la manera que le apretó la mano con suavidad, haciéndole saber que estaba cogiendo impulso para poder hablar.-¿Entiendes ahora por qué todavía no he querido ver nuestra ecografía?

Algo en la cabeza de Kate se activó al escuchar eso. Era cierto que en ningún momento le había pedido la fotografía para verla, ya que poco había podido observar en el monitor antes de desmayarse. Y bueno, ahora también comprendía el desmayo, cosa muy extraña en alguien como él.

-Sí.-susurró ella.-Pero ahora quiero que entiendas tú una cosa.

Se levantó con cuidado del sofá, ya que una de las piernas de Rick la había rodeado por la cintura, y una vez se hubo puesto de pie, tiró del agente para que se colocase a su altura.

-¿El qué?

-Vamos a tener dos hijos sanos, sin problemas. Y ninguno se va a quedar por el camino, ni yo tampoco te voy a abandonar como, por desgracia, Kyra tuvo que irse.-a medida que iba diciendo con toda la seguridad que pudo fingir sin desmoronarse ante la mirada triste de Rick, dirigió sus enormes manos hasta su vientre, obligándolo a que lo acariciase.-Vamos a ser felices juntos, Rick. ¿Vale?

-¿Me lo prometes?-Rick inspiró con fuerza por la nariz y Kate vio las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse por sus párpados.

-Te prometería el cielo si pudiese dártelo.-la abogada le mordió el labio inferior con ternura tras haberse fundido en un abrazo capaz de recomponer una a una las piezas rotas dentro del agente.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez, además de que no tengo más excusa que la propia inspiración, que viene y va cuando quiere. Y esta vez me ha dejado bastante tirada, porque si de por sí ODIO tener que tirarme un capítulo hablando de una sola escena, odio todavía más que a mis ojos parezca que se hace pesado o que aburra. Lo odio mucho porque antes no me sucedía. Pero bueno... Tengo que deciros que he cambiado mi user de Twitter, por si no me encontráis o al contrario, queréis encontrarme, ahora soy /_sxnxtimore_ Allí os responderé lo que queráis sin problemas :) _**

**_Respecto a DAT, creo que todavía quedan muchas cosas por ligar, como por ejemplo que Martha se entere que su querida nuera, es nieta de una de sus viejas amigas y cosas por el estilo que a pesar de que son pequeñas, quiero atar. Y siempre que consideréis que algo va mal, no se entiende y demás hacedmelo saber, a pesar de que si lo hacéis de manera anónima no podré responderos :( El caso es que me habléis para lo que sea, me gusta leeros. _**

**_Muchas gracias por seguir aquí leyendo, de verdad, significa mucho para mi ahora que Castle es solo un recuerdo, UN GRAN RECUERDO, para todos. Muchísimos besos a todos!:*_**

**_PD: No he corregido, sorry._**

* * *

**Capítulo 36. "Temores varios."**

Cuando la otra mitad de la familia de Rick irrumpió en el loft, él y Kate ya habían guardado la ecografía de Kyra en el despacho del agente, y habían pegado la de los mellizos en la superficie pálida de la nevera. Durante el proceso, Kate había podido experimentar cómo la tristeza de su novio se compactaba junto a la imagen de lo que hubiese sido su futuro si las cosas no se hubiesen torcido, y cómo, después lograba dibujar una sonrisa cargada de amor incondicional mientras elegían el imán adecuado que sujetaría la fotografía de sus hijos.

A pesar de las distintas figuras decorativas entre las que podían elegir, ambos se decantaron por una silueta verdosa de un pequeño dinosaurio, la cual colocaron justo al borde de la ecografía para que sus dos pequeñas manchitas se viesen con claridad. De modo que nada ni nadie tuviese impedimento a la hora de verlas. Rick alegó con una sonrisita que el dinosaurio daba ese toque infantil que habían pretendido abordar desde la perspectiva de los bebés y Kate, completamente de acuerdo asintió bordeado el interior de la foto con la yema de los dedos.

-Rick.-la abogada había aferrado la camiseta negra del aludido antes de que éste se marchase de vuelta al sofá, al menos hasta que viniesen Martha, Jamie y Elliot, y dejó que él la rodease con sus brazos.-Si quisieras poner alguna ecografía de tus hijas-se mordió el labio inferior al ver la oscuridad tras sus ojos azules-o de tu hija, o tú con Kyra... Yo no voy a impedírtelo, ¿vale?

El agente del FBI, acostumbrado a mantener a raya sus sentimientos tras la barrera de frialdad y profesionalidad que tantos años llevaba forjándose, dejó que esta se deshiciese con una soltura asombrosa delante de Kate, algo que ya era muy común en él. Pudo ver cómo se evaporaba frente a sus ojos y no le importó en absoluto saber que ella era capaz de predecir lo que sentía.

-Sé que no lo harías.-repasó su espalda con el dedo pulgar. La camisa de la joven era de seda y la tela resultó ser sorprendentemente suave bajo su tacto.-Sé que en tu interior, una pequeña parte se siente un poco intimidada por lo que Kyra ha significado siempre para mi.-al ver que ella fruncía un poco el ceño, la acercó más a su pecho con ayuda de sus brazos.-Aunque solo sea un poco. De haber estado yo en tu situación en lugar de en la mía podría comprenderte de igual manera, y como también sé que eres una mujer increíble, inteligente, preciosa y que a veces pienso que no merezco tenerte, te respondo que todos mis recuerdos junto a ella los tengo guardados en mi habitación y también en mi corazón. Así como la foto que siempre llevo encima.

Kate recordó haber visto alguna vez, en su cartera, una foto en la que aparecían los dos, Rick detrás de Kyra, con sus manos abiertas sobre un vientre muy abultado y la felicidad tiñendo sus rostros. Nunca le había parecido excesivo u peor, insultante hacia ella por el hecho de seguir recordando a su ex mujer. Todo lo contrario, no podía dejar de sentirse más orgullosa de él. Del verdadero amor que un día se hubieron profesado, y de cómo, a pesar de los acontecimientos y de ella misma que había aparecido en su vida, Rick era incapaz de olvidar a Kyra. Solo la había dejado en un segundo plano. Un plano que consideraba sagrado, y Kate lo sabía.

-Kyra es mi pasado y fue el amor de mi vida.-esto último sonó en un tono más bajo al escapar de sus labios. Tampoco quería decir que a la abogada no la quisiera con toda su alma, ni que estuviese enamorado de ella. Para nada.-Y con esto quiero decir que es mi historia, algo que estará conmigo hasta que sea yo el que muera. Y no por eso te quiero menos, o quiero que sientas que tienes algo por lo que temer.-comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos a lo largo del brazo de Kate, erizando todo a su paso hasta llegar a uno de sus pómulos. Las mejillas de la chica ardían, y podía ser de vergüenza por la declaración de amor, o de felicidad. Incluso tenían un color más rojizo que de costumbre.-Ahora mismo no existe nadie en mi vida a quién quiera más de lo que puedo quererte a ti. Ni ninguna mujer con quién quiera compartir mi vida más que contigo.-se había inclinado hacia sus labios, entreabiertos y preparados para cualquier cosa. Sus ojos azules seguían fijos en las dos piedras preciosas que eran los de Kate, de modo que sus palabras quedasen resaltadas por lo que sus ojos pudiesen decir y que sus palabras no llegasen a expresar.

El aliento nervioso de Kate le acariciaba sus propios labios y podía sentir su cuerpo en tensión. Depositó un beso casto, suave y tierno con la intención de hacerla respirar al menos unos segundos, y al instante volvió a notar sus músculos relajándose bajo aquel beso. Con la frente apoyada en la de Kate, y los labios casi pegados a los suyos, completó su monólogo:

-Quiero ser el padre de tus hijos, con el que te despiertes por las mañanas y el que aun conociendo tu lado más oscuro, sepa hacerlo brillar.-esta vez acercó sus labios hasta uno de sus oídos, rozando de cerca su mejilla e incluso llegando a besarla.-Porque eso es lo que tú has causado en mí, Kate. No eres mi salvación, eres simplemente mi vida entera.

La cabeza de la joven parecía estar sumergida a gran profundidad bajo el océano. Daba la sensación de estar embotellada, tanto, que incluso sus oídos zumbaban cargados de la sangre que no sabía bien por dónde circular. No solo se había perdido entre las palabras de Rick, sino que también se había perdido en la inmensidad reinante dentro de sus ojos azules. Sus palabras no habían salido por sus labios, sino por su corazón. Lo había notado al instante, a través de sus dedos cuando habían acariciado su rostro, o del lenguaje corporal que irradiaba toda su piel cada vez que se fusionaba con la suya.

-Deja de hacer eso.-musitó Kate agachando la mirada hasta localizar los labios de Rick de nuevo frente a ella. Crispó un poco la ceja al verle ladear una de sus comisuras y crear de esta forma una sonrisa ladeada y que claramente se burlaba de ella.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Eso de acercarte poco a poco a mi cara, de susurrarme palabras tan bonitas y hacer que me muera aquí mismo.-intentó que su tono subiese a una octava de frustración, consiguiendo solo que pareciese el doble de adorable para los ojos del agente.

-¿Prefieres que me calle y te bese?-Rick acercó su boca hacia la suya hasta que entre los labios de los dos quedaban apenas un par de milímetros. Y, en esa distancia tan sumamente corta, se libraba una batalla de olores, hormonas, amor y pasión contenida que deseaba ser liberada a toda costa.

La euforia que ambos sentían palpitar dentro de su pecho era inexplicable, y aunque hubiesen intentado describirla con alguna palabra les habría sido imposible. Tenían ganas de estar juntos, de tocarse todo el tiempo, de no dejar de besarse, de chillar de alegría y reír sin ningún motivo. Esa emoción respecto a los bebés que habían retenido al salir de la consulta y que tanto había tardado en aparecer dadas las circunstancias comenzaba a hacerse ver en los rostros de la pareja. En la de Rick sobre todo, puesto que había sido el más reacio a la situación y a quién más le había costado asentar la información.

-Por favor.-ni siquiera le dejó un margen de tiempo para que él tomase la iniciativa, ella ya se había abalanzado sobre sus tentadores labios y los degustaba con una lentitud digna de tortura.

Mientras tanto, sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro sin un rumbo determinado, simplemente acariciando. Las de Kate se movían a lo largo de su cuello y con los dedos repasaba el contorno de su barba incipiente. Rick, en cambio, la sujetaba muy cerca de su torso, con sus dos enormes manos abiertas y firmes encima de sus nalgas.

Fue entonces, en cuestión de pocos minutos, cuando escucharon la cerradura de la puerta girar gracias a una llave, y a continuación dos voces adultas hablando con tranquilidad y los chillidos divertidos de un niño pequeño. Ambos supieron al instante quienes eran la razón de su interrupción, pero el agente no dejó que ella se separase de sus labios, un tanto tímida, por la llegada de su suegra y su cuñado.

La contuvo con facilidad apretando desde sus lumbares hasta él, de modo que no tuviese la más mínima oportunidad de escapar. Rook y Martha todavía no habían cruzado el salón, por lo que de momento el ángulo muerto de la cocina les tapaba al completo. Ellos podían escucharles hablar en voz alta y notar cómo se desprendían de sus abrigos y demás, sin embargo al contrario no sucedía lo mismo. Probablemente no eran conscientes siquiera de que la pareja estaba en la cocina, apoyada en la barra americana y profesándose su amor.

-Rick, esto es de mala educación.-dijo en voz baja, como pudo, pegada a los deliciosos labios del aludido. La respuesta de él fue apretarla aún más hacia su cuerpo, cogiéndole del culo.

Por una parte era incapaz de resistirse a la maestría que suponían sus besos, o su lengua recorriendo ese perímetro ya conocido. Era su droga, y en medio del frenesí que le proporcionaba, le era inevitable no desengancharse de algo que le ocasionaba tal placer. En cambio, por otro, sabía que una vez se convirtiese en alguien dependiente de su boca, no podría dejarla nunca. Y tal vez ahí se situaba su duda, en si ya lo era o poco le faltaba.

-Mala educación es que no quieras besarme.-respondió él sin ninguna intención de dar su brazo a torcer. Las voces cada vez se acercaban más y más a ellos, pero Kate ya no forcejeaba, simplemente se dejaba llevar por la dirección que tomaban sus labios encima de su boca y hacía todo lo posible para no ahogarse reteniendo tanto la respiración.

Rick ya no se sujetaba en sus glúteos como lo había hecho hasta ahora, sino que rodeaba su cintura en algo semejante a un fuerte abrazo y sonreír contra sus labios.

-Ya decía yo que no se escuchaba nada.-la voz divertida de James les alcanzó antes que ninguna, aunque después apareciese una pequeña carcajada por parte de Martha.

De reojo, ambos vieron cómo se acercaban con resplandecientes sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros y unas miradas extrañadas. Rick, al fin, dejó un último beso en los labios de la abogada, sabiendo que su familia había presenciado el resto y sin soltarla les miró.

-Lo extraño es que no se te escuche a ti, que te pasas el día en mi casa.-se burló éste.

-Es lo que tiene habértela pagado, hermano mío.

A pesar de que Rook había pronunciado eso en una voz un tanto más baja mientras cogía en brazos a su hijo y le ayudaba a quitarle su pequeño abrigo, Rick rodó los ojos, al igual que su madre.

-No te cansarás nunca de repetir lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Kate contemplaba la discusión irónica entre los dos hermanos de la misma manera que lo hacía Martha: en silencio y sonriendo de vez en cuando. Estaba claro que era un mero enfrentamiento divertido, ya que Rick continuaba relajado en lugar de ponerse tenso, lo notaba en sus brazos, y James no hacía más que replicar con argumentos ridículos y una mueca graciosa con tal de enfurecer a su hermano pequeño.

Pequeño a la hora de la edad, claro. Puesto que en cuánto a físico y forma de ser, Rick parecía más adulto que los dos. No eran muy distintos, ni tampoco tenían rasgos opuestos, al contrario, sus semejanzas eran tales que si hubiesen querido más de una vez hubiesen podido hacerse pasar por gemelos o mellizos. Tenían la misma mandíbula cuadrada, el mismo vello incipiente, un color de ojos muy parecidos, (los de James eran más claros, al igual que los de Martha) y un pelo castaño alborotado que les daba una apariencia rebelde y sexy.

No obstante, por un par de centímetros, Rick era más alto y también le ganaba en cuanto a masa muscular. Probablemente eso se debía a su profesión, pero eso no quería decir que Jameson no estuviese en forma. Rook era más bien de constitución fuerte mientras que a Rick se le marcaban la gran mayoría de músculos. De lo que no carecían ninguno de los dos, y de lo que varias veces Kate había comentado con Nikki, eran de trasero. Los dos tenían un buen culo respingón, redondo y llamativo ante cualquier mujer, y lo más gracioso era que ellos eran conscientes y solían fardar de ello con sus respectivas parejas.

-Tienen veintinueve y treinta y un años y todavía siguen siendo dos críos.-comentó Martha Rodgers acercándose a su nuera.

Kate le sonrió arropada entre los brazos de su novio y añadió:

-¿Son siempre así?

La pelirroja se inclinó más sobre ella.

-Son peores.-susurró cerca de su oído con complicidad. Las dos rieron al unísono, escuchando de fondo las diversas pullas que los dos hombres de la casa se lanzaban sin miramientos. Llegó un momento en que James dijo algo que provocó demasiado al agente y arrancó de su interior unas ganas enormes de golpearle, aunque solo fuese de broma. Así que apartó a Kate con delicadeza de su cuerpo y sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, corrió a hacerle un placaje para tirarlo sobre uno de los sofás.- ¿Lo ves? Elliot es mil veces más maduro.

Martha apenas se había acomodado en uno de los taburetes de la barra americana cuando el pequeño se acercó a ella dando traspiés y pidió que le cogiese en brazos alzándolos hacia ella. Kate se moría de ternura cada vez que Elliot llamaba a su abuela, con esa voz tan dulce e infantil y detrás del chupete que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro. Por no hablar de la imagen de Rick como un tío que se preocupa por su sobrino.

-Abela, quero galleta.

-¿Quieres una galleta, amor?-la actriz agarró al pequeño por debajo de las axilas y lo apretó contra su cuerpo al levantarse. Elliot no dejaba de decir que sí al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cara a su abuela y balbuceaba otra serie de palabras inentendibles.-Por cierto Kate, ¿qué tal os ha ido en el ginecólogo?

-Ha ido genial.-de nuevo, esa energía radiante que no sabía por dónde salía, volvió a aparecer y se reflejó en sus ojos con un brillo.-Todo muy rutinario, como suele pasar en las primeras visitas, pero hemos tenido mucha suerte.-Martha iba asintiendo a medida que Kate comenzaba a explicarse. Elliot se había centrado en devorar la galleta de chocolate sentado en sus piernas y esa distracción les permitía hablar con tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad que en algunas ocasiones se interrumpía con las carcajadas de sus dos hijos, así como los golpes sordos que se propinaban el uno al otro.

-¿Y eso, querida?

-Bueno, nuestra ginecóloga es una chica joven muy interesada en que todo salga bien y atenta a cualquier detalle.-Kate recordó a Danna y lo muy tranquila que había permanecido durante toda la visita porque le transmitía buenas vibraciones.-Me ha hecho una exploración física que ha resultado estar bien, nos ha hecho un par de preguntas y nos ha hecho la primera ecografía.

Kate sentía en su interior la mecha de un cohete empezando a prenderse con lentitud. Las chispas, el fuego y el silbido que después indicaría el lanzamiento por los aires. Y ese lanzamiento sería la noticia de que en lugar de haber un bebé en su interior, había dos. Le invadió una especie de nerviosismo, el cuál iba expandiéndose hacia todos lados y la hacía temblar, inquieta. Martha le lanzaba una mirada azul inquisitiva.

-¿Está sano?-la pelirroja ladeó el cuello. Kate sabía que podía notar su inquietud desde dónde estaba sentada.- ¿Ha ido algo mal?

-No, por supuesto que no.-se apresuró a decir la abogada antes de que su suegra se preocupase más.-Verás…-carraspeó incómoda. Las palabras se pegaban a su tráquea y parecían no querer salir, por lo que el nudo era todavía más grande comparado con la impaciencia por querer decir ya la bomba. Se toqueteó los dedos, frunciendo el ceño.-Hemos colgado la ecografía en la nevera, y si se viese mejor te diría que fueses tú misma a comprobarlo, sin embargo dudo que puedas.

Martha estiró el cuello, incrédula por ser consciente de que había pasado por ahí y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, e intentó vislumbrar algo. Apenas se podía distinguir algo entre esa marea de blancos y negros.

-Las ecografías de los dos meses y medio-tres son muy básicas. El bebé es tan pequeño que no se puede apreciar nada de él.-respondió la actriz sin dejar de mirar la fotografía que pendía de un imán en la nevera. Se sentía tan extremadamente sensible que le era imposible hablar sin emocionarse. Ella ya tenía a Elliot como único nieto por el momento, y siempre había deseado que Richard le volviese a regalar el hecho de ser abuela. Sobre todo después de que sus esperanzas pereciesen con la muerte de Kyra y la consiguiente depresión del agente.

En cambio, ahora veía la felicidad que rezumaba todo su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de Kate, cuando la miraba o le sonreía. Cuando les anunció que sería padre, otra vez, y la clara ilusión latiendo con fuerza en el azul de sus ojos. La balanza de su familia se equilibraba completamente a su favor y no podía estar más orgullosa de ello.

-Bueno, en realidad hay algo que sí que se ve.-Rick y Jameson se acercaron justo a tiempo, entre risas cómplices y alguna que otra rojez en sus rostros justo cuando Kate se disponía a desatar el embrollo del día.-Se ven dos bebés, no uno.

El siguiente silencio sepulcral se estableció en cuestión de segundos alrededor de todos los presentes, menos Elliot, que profería ruiditos de satisfacción cada vez que masticaba su querida galleta. Los ojos desorbitados de la actriz junto a los del periodista se habían clavado en la pareja de manera alternativa, aunque lo más preocupante era el cese de respiración en sus pechos y la lividez en sus rostros.

-¿Co-como que dos?-tartamudeó Rook corriendo a observar con unos ojos como platos la ecografía de su útero. Pegó la cara casi contra la foto una vez hubo encontrado las dos pequeñas manchas que en esos instantes eran sus bebés.

Rick, quién hasta ahora había adoptado una actitud divertida y contemplaba la escena de brazos cruzados y sonriendo se adelantó a Kate para explicar un poco lo que había sucedido. Al menos antes de que a su madre le diese un infarto.

-Esa ha sido justo mi reacción cuando hemos escuchado los dos latidos de corazón distintos en el ecógrafo.-Martha abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla al no encontrar nada coherente qué decir. Sus ojos se habían cerrado un poco más y su respiración tornó a ser medianamente regular.-Vamos a tener mellizos.

La abogada asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su silla. Sus dedos se habían dirigido inconscientemente hacia su estómago y lo acariciaban por encima de la camisa.

-Pero... ¿Tenéis antecedentes para que vengan dos?-Rick miró de reojo a Kate, pidiéndole en silencio que no dijese nada respecto a lo que había averiguado ese día sobre Kyra y el segundo bebé.

-Quién sabe, podría ser de la familia de Kate o de la nuestra.-el agente se giró a la velocidad de la luz hacia su madre. Así pues, James no pudo objetar nada más, ya que no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo.-Mamá, ¿hay alguien en nuestra familia que haya tenido mellizos o gemelos?

El ceño de Martha se frunció, pensativo. Sus ojos también se hicieron más pequeños cuando ella se concentró en algo muy al fondo de sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, Rick se había acercado a su novia y le acariciaba el cuello con los dedos, reconfortándola. Porque, a pesar de que no le había dicho nada, él era consciente de que los siguientes en saber la noticia debían de ser sus padres y no estaba preparada para ello.

-Estaré contigo cuando tengas que hacerlo, te lo prometo.-se situó justo detrás de su oreja y el susurro mezclado con la calidez de su aliento, erizó toda la superficie de su piel. A Kate no le hizo falta preguntar, sabía qué había querido decir con eso y lo agradecía con todas sus fuerzas.

-Por mi parte, que yo sepa, no hay historial de ese tipo.-respondió al fin la pelirroja. James se había colocado a su lado y había cogido al pequeño Elliot de sus piernas y ahora no hacía más que dedicarle muchos mimos y besos. Ahora, los movimientos de la actriz eran más sueltos, puesto que no tenía que proteger con sus brazos al niño.-Pero por vuestro padre podría ser y nunca lo sabremos.

Los dos hermanos le sonrieron a su madre con una tristeza latente más allá de la curvatura que formaban sus labios. Kate, por el contrario, no sabía realmente la historia del padre de su novio. Ya fuese por incomodidad, vergüenza u otra cosa, Rick, a la hora de hablar de su familia, solo nombraba a su hermano y a su madre, además de a Nikki. Su padre era un vacío inexistente en todo aquello.

-Y Kate, por la tuya sí que no tengo ni idea.-añadió esta vez mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Yo creo que no… Pero no estoy segura.-por mucho que intentase pensar en las raíces de su familia no podía conseguir una respuesta del todo segura. No hasta que sus padres le confirmasen.

-Todavía no se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?-Kate negó sin decir nada.-Oh, cariño, es hora de que lo hagas.

La actriz sintió una compasión enorme por su nuera. De alguna manera se veía reflejada en ella, sobre todo en el aspecto del terror a decir que estaba embarazada, siendo tan joven. Era capaz de sentir su propio miedo remontado varios años atrás cuando supo que en su interior estaba creciendo una vida, y que esa vida era Jameson. Por aquel entonces todo era muy distinto, incluso ella estaba enamorada de un hombre que le regaló sus mejores días hasta que decidió dejar de hacerlo. Ese día él se fue de su vida y la dejó con un niño de dos años y otro de varios meses. Sola.

Estaba claro que la situación no era ni siquiera similar porque ella tenía a Rick a su lado y no pensaba abandonarla en ningún momento, pero se podía decir que había empeorado con la llegada de dos bebés en el primer intento. Ya no solo le aterrorizaba su inexperiencia, su vida en general a partir del embarazo, sino la dificultad que suponía sacar a dos bebés adelante, ambos de la misma edad.

-Sé que voy a discutir con ellos.-la aludida se encogió de hombros.-Mi padre está muy hostil con Rick porque no le aprueba, aunque mi madre y mi abuela-al nombrar a Eleanor miró a su novio de reojo con doble sentido-le adoran. Imagínate si ya le está costando ver mi relación con él, lo que dirá cuando sepa que estoy embarazada. Y ah, que son mellizos.

-¿Qué no aprueba a mi hijo?-la actriz alzó una de sus cejas y eso llamó la atención del periodista. Kate se sintió mal al instante por haber dicho eso delante de ella, cuando tenía que habérselo guardado como mucho para Rick, puesto que él ya lo sabía. No quería generar una disputa entre familias.

-Mamá, no es el momento.-el tono cargado de seriedad de Rick ralentizó la rabia que comenzaba a crecer en el cuerpo de Martha. Él había rodeado la cintura de la chica con su brazo y le besaba la clavícula con cariño.-Kate, sé que puede parecer terrible enfrentarte a tus padres con algo así, pero estaré aquí si me necesitas, para cualquier cosa. No quiero que hagas eso tú sola.

El agente ascendió sus labios hasta llegar a una de sus mejillas. El olor de su piel le hacía suspirar y cerrar los ojos, y todavía le gustó más que ella se acercase al tacto que le proporcionaba. Era incapaz de dejarla tirada en un momento cumbre como era confesar el secreto que habían mantenido las últimas semanas tan a salvo, aún más si también le influía a él mismo. Los bebés que tenía Kate no eran solo de ella, sino de los dos, y la responsabilidad como padre le obligaba a cumplir con ello.

-Sabes, odio que tenga que ser todo tan complicado.-Kate se dejó arropar entre los brazos de Rick y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.-Entiendo que puedan pensar que la vida es corta y que yo soy joven, que ahora mismo tener un hijo-carraspeó-dos, pueda arruinarme todo. Pero, es mi vida y yo elijo cómo vivirla, de quién enamorarme y si es bueno o no para mí. Soy una adulta, no una niña. A pesar de que mi padre se empeñe en repetirme que lo soy. ¿Por qué no pueden respetar eso? ¿Por qué debo tener miedo a decir lo que me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué con vosotros es todo mucho más fácil?

-Querida, a eso puedo responderte yo.-Martha contempló los taburetes ocupados por sus dos hijos y Kate, y se resignó a quedarse de pie con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa tranquilizadora dibujada en su boca.-Independientemente de que seas mujer u hombre, tus padres van a ser siempre sobreprotectores contigo por el simple hecho de ser su hija. Y te lo digo yo que soy madre de dos mastodontes aquí presentes.

Se escucharon varias quejas divertidas por parte de los dos hermanos, algo que alivió la tensión en el ambiente y produjo alguna que otra risita.

-Yo no entendía esto hasta que no estuve en la situación. Así como tampoco entendía por qué mi madre no dejaba de repetirme que el padre de mis hijos no era adecuado para mí, o que ser madre no era un juego. En cambio, cuando ellos nacieron y las cosas fueron viniendo sí que lo entendí.-Martha dudó en sí debía o no decir el ejemplo que tenía en mente para que Kate se hiciese bien a la idea, sin embargo el problema estaba en que dicho ejemplo involucraba a la ex mujer de su hijo menor.-El matrimonio de Rick, el de Jameson, el nacimiento de Elliot… Todo fue tan deprisa que daba miedo cómo crecían por momentos. Y yo no quería que ellos estuviesen mal, quiero lo mejor porque son mis hijos y eso pasa con tus padres.-tras ver que el semblante de la chica no cambiaba al haber mencionado a Kyra, prosiguió.-Incluso cuando Rick comenzó a salir contigo, el hecho de saber que eras mucho más "pequeña"-utilizó los dedos como comillas imaginarias al resaltar la palabra.-Y bueno, ni te cuento con el embarazo.

Kate no sabía si sonreír o llorar, a decir verdad. Tenía un nudo de contradicciones en su interior demasiado grande que no hacía más que aumentar hasta tal punto que podría estallar de un momento a otro. El agobio era algo tangible en su manera de respirar, ya que empezaba a presionarle el pecho y alteraba el ritmo de sus respiraciones, no obstante, prosiguió escuchando a Martha en silencio.

-Con todo esto quiero decir que al principio te asustas, te enfadas y piensas mil cosas que no tienen por qué ser así, y eso les sucederá a tus padres, sobre todo porque eres hija única.-para cuando la actriz se dio cuenta, Kate se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, intentando disimular la agonía que realmente estaba sufriendo y que quería ocultar.-Cariño, no te sientas mal.

Al igual que la pelirroja, James también se inclinó sobre la joven para abrazarla y susurrarle un consuelo que al menos aminorase esa presión. Seguido de esto, Rick le aferró el rostro entre sus manos y la guio hacia el centro de su pecho con la finalidad de que pudiera acobijarse allí. Les hizo un gesto negativo a su hermano y a su madre con la cabeza y, sin decir nada más, se apeó del taburete junto a ella y la dirigió hacia la puerta principal todavía abrazada a él.

Conocía a Kate muy bien como para saber que si de verdad se agobiaba, no podía continuar manteniendo una conversación porque su cabeza no se centraba nada en más que en la causa de ese agobio. No quería que nadie le hablase, solo quería estar sola.

-Oye, mi amor.-le acarició el pelo con ternura, queriendo proporcionarle toda la tranquilidad del mundo a través de sus gestos.-No puedes dejar que la situación te supere.

Kate se abrazó más a su torso, sintiéndose culpable por estar manchando su camiseta con sus lágrimas y al mismo tiempo sin hacer nada para evitarlo. El abrazo de su novio era una gran medicina para ella en esos momentos. Esos momentos en lo que lo único que le consolaba era la idea de desaparecer.

-La simple idea de ponerme delante de mis padres y decirle que voy a ser madre me quita el sueño, Rick.-la escuchó susurrar en su oído. Él suspiró también contra el suyo, sin dejar de rodearla con sus brazos y las siguientes palabras le pesaron al pronunciarlas.

-Quieres irte a dar una vuelta, ¿verdad?

La abogada alzó la mirada, empañada en sus propias lágrimas y parpadeó. Le confundía que Rick llegase a conocerla más de lo que ella podía llegar a pensar, aunque, pensándolo bien, Rick no era el único de la relación que conocía bien al otro.

-Ahora mismo me gustaría despejarme, sí.

El agente le limpió parte del maquillaje que se había corrido con la ayuda de sus lágrimas. A pesar de eso seguía viendo a una mujer absolutamente preciosa y que tenía su corazón en un puño. No quería dejar que se fuese sola. Su inseguridad se lo prohibía. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo quisiese o no.

-Sé que eso quiere decir que te vas sola.-la obligó a mirarle a los ojos agarrando sus perfectos pómulos.-Si pasa cualquier cosa, llámame e iré corriendo. ¿Vale?-Kate asintió.-Te quiero. ¿Me quieres tú a mí?

-¿Cómo no voy a quererte?-musitó muy cerca de sus labios. Los observó sumida en sus pensamientos antes de añadir:-Si eres una de las mejores cosas que tengo en la vida, Rick.

-Entonces si te vas a ir dame un beso.

Y, por alguna extraña razón, ella ya lo estaba haciendo.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Las 2:30 de la madrugada y yo aquí actualizando, para que luego digáis que no me preocupo :') **_

_**Como ya dije, me es imposible escribir mucho entre semana con las prácticas y lo hago lo mejor que puedo, así que siento muchísimo si ahora voy más lenta, pero no es a propósito, de verdad. Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis, que os lo merecéis mucho después de estar esperando tanto tiempo. **_

_**No lo he revisado, aviso por adelantado. :$**_

_**Muchos besos, nos vemos en The Neighbour!:******_

* * *

**Capítulo 37. "De la peor manera"**

Kate acarició el borde de la taza de cerámica con el pulgar. El olor del café y el chocolate era más evidente cada vez que una pequeña nube de vapor ascendía en dirección a su nariz. No sabía por qué había elegido un cappuccino esa vez en lugar de su habitual desnatado, sin azúcar y con dos terrones de vainilla. Probablemente se debía a sus extraños antojos que poco a poco estaban empezando a aparecer, y teniendo en cuenta que ahora comía por tres, su hambre también iba en aumento. Sin embargo, había tenido en cuenta los consejos de su ginecóloga y había pedido que el café fuese descafeinado por su bien y por el de los bebés. De esta forma ella tampoco tendría incentivos para estar más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, y no se preocupaba por si estaba fallando a la hora de cuidarse.

A su lado, la pantalla de su iPhone se iluminó, dejó ver un mensaje de Rick y en cuestión de segundos volvió a apagarse. Hacía una hora que se había ido de su casa queriendo estar sola para pensar en todos los acontecimientos tan rápidos y tan explosivos que habían entrado en su vida en las últimas semanas, y había terminado en una pequeña cafetería, mirando por la ventana cómo la fina capa de lluvia humedecía la ropa de la gente que no se había preparado para salir a la calle.

Estar en aquel lugar la relajaba de una manera que ni siquiera podía expresar con palabras. Era un lugar humilde, cálido y más o menos silencioso, ya que las personas eran consideradas con los demás y reservadas con sus conversaciones, así que mantenían un tono de voz neutro y dejaban a algún que otro escritor teclear un mundo en su portátil. De esta manera ella se había podido sumergir en su propia cabeza varias veces, llegando a perderse en un punto en la nada, solo pensando en el giro que había dado su vida desde que Rick había entrado en ella.

El cómo ella misma había cambiado su forma de ser, y no por complacerle, sino porque había dejado atrás su etapa rebelde e inmadura, y de la noche a la mañana era una persona nueva. Hacía muchísimo que no iba a una fiesta, ya incluso le parecían aburridas. Solo le gustaba estar con Rick, Espósito, Lanie y con la familia del primero. Con sus padres había seguido teniendo la relación esporádica que había mantenido siempre, con sus visitas inesperadas y quedándose a comer o cenar. Sobre todo desde que su abuela estaba allí.

No obstante procuraba que Rick no estuviese presente y que si se pasaba por allí fuese para recogerla. Su padre continuaba en sus trece, como le había confesado a Martha, y la relación que mantenía con su abuela no le terminaba de convencer, aunque tampoco le importaba. Eleanor adoraba a Rick en todos los sentidos y Rick la adoraba a ella. Prefería eso antes que la tensión latente que había entre él y su padre. Tensión que comenzaba a cansarle.

Por suerte no sabía nada de lo que en realidad había pasado en su relación con el agente antes de que hubiesen decidido poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Ni los entrenamientos, ni las discusiones, ni las misiones tan peligrosas que podían haber terminado fatal, ni el sexo sin compromiso con el que habían empezado. De ser así ya no lo tragaría de por vida.

Dio un sorbo a la superficie de la taza. A pesar de que ya había bebido bastante continuaba generándose espuma cerca del borde, manchando así su labio superior cada vez que intentaba beber. Si Rick hubiese estado allí con ella, seguramente la habría besado con cariño y después se habría relamido con esa mirada tan ardiente con la que se había acostumbrado a mirarla. Recordó que tenía un mensaje suyo esperándola y con solo deslizar el dedo por la pantalla táctil éste apareció ante sus ojos.

* * *

"_Estaré en la 12 toda lo que queda de tarde. Hay un nuevo caso muy importante y han aprovechado nuestra última redada para que lo lleve con Espósito. Si quieres que te recoja no dudes en llamarme, y si te apetece pasarte por aquí y aportar algo eres bienvenida. Hace mucho que no presumo de tener a la mejor mujer del mundo delante de los polis. ;)"_**-Rick.**

* * *

Sonrió como una idiota mientras observaba la hilera de letras y se acariciaba un tirabuzón de su pelo. De veras que no comprendía por qué su padre se comportaba de esa manera con él si era alguien perfecto. No dejaba de demostrarle lo enamorado que estaba de ella, se preocupaba hasta límites insospechados y la defendía ante cualquier cosa, incluso si su vida dependía de ello. Por no hablar de cómo cumplía las tareas domésticas con total independencia, cosa que le resultaba tan tierno como justo. Él mismo había decidido fregar en la última cena con sus padres y su abuela. ¿Acaso tenía algún fallo?

* * *

"_Al final he venido a una cafetería a tomarme un café. Estoy mucho más tranquila, la verdad. Tal vez luego me pase a ver a Lanie por casa y después podemos ir juntas a la 12. Seguramente ella querrá ver a Espo además de hablar con los forenses, y yo bueno, no sé si me interesa más el caso o tú."__**-**_**Kate. **

* * *

Era consciente de que esa pequeña burla le costaría muy caro más adelante, sin embargo no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo que desprendía su novio.

"_Novio"_

Una palabra que nunca hubiese imaginado que encajaría en su relación con el agente del FBI frío, autoritario y sin sentimientos que hubo conocido hacía meses. Y que ahora no dejaba de pronunciar en su cabeza porque era real, no una de esas veces que había planteado de forma circunstancial. Aunque ahora ya no era solo su novio, sino el padre de sus dos hijos. La situación había cambiado muchísimo.

De repente tenía veintiún años y estaba embarazada. De mellizos, además, algo que ni siquiera planteaba que pudiese suceder. Y parecía que su vida estaba planeándose poco a poco sin que ella tuviese opción de intervenir. A veces sentía que de ahí en adelante, todo se convertiría en una rutina y ella terminaría perdiéndose en ella.

Por no hablar del estrés que generarían sus estudios, sus exámenes finales y la carrera en general mezclada con los síntomas del embarazo, que por lo que había leído en la hora que había permanecido allí sentada, solían intensificarse. Se pasó una mano por la frente, angustiada de solo pensarlo, así que prefirió no hacerlo y centrarse en otra cosa.

De hecho, se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana con el codo y dejó que una de sus sienes se pegase contra el cristal. Éste estaba tan frío gracias a la lluvia y la temperatura externa que supuso un alivio para ella cuando su piel ardiendo comenzó a enfriarse. Se disiparon sus angustias en cuestión de segundos. Segundos en los que ella apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía delante de sus ojos hasta que no los hubo fijado bien.

A una distancia considerable de dónde ella estaba sentada, había una mujer sonriendo de manera lasciva a un hombre también mayor, pero más joven que ella. Llevaba un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo y también a sus piernas, por las cuales una falda de tubo se elevaba sobre sus rodillas. Kate no dejaba de mirar atónita la manera tan práctica de seducir que estaba utilizando, con simples gestos, miradas y sonrisas, pero sobre todo el cómo su edad no se notaba en absoluto en su cuerpo. El encanto de los tacones negros que llevaba puestos hacía que su curiosidad aumentase, además de que no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que le recordaba a alguien.

Su melena rubia se movió con encanto por sus hombros cuando ella rio y sujetó con más fuerza el paraguas, también negro que les cubría a ambos y que les permitía que una reducida distancia les separase. Kate, desde luego, no había podido escuchar el calibre de la carcajada, pero a juzgar por cómo algún transeúnte se había detenido para observar a la extraña pareja, debió de ser grande.

La abogada se acercó todo lo posible al cristal con la intención de ver mejor a la mujer, ya que algo en su interior le gritaba que la conocía, a pesar de que ella no lograba saber por qué. Se fijó en que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol y que en ese momento su mano se disponía a quitárselas. Otra táctica de coqueteo muy obvia, sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando el rumbo de esa mano cambió hasta coger un cigarrillo que el hombre le ofrecía y se lo llevó a los labios.

Estuvo observando en silencio como le daba varias caladas seguidas, mirando, seguramente, con profundidad los ojos de aquel hombre que parecían desnudarla con la mirada. Hasta ahora no había reparado en el hombre, no en profundidad al menos. Éste llevaba un traje propio de alguien que se pasaba la jornada laboral dentro de un despacho, atendiendo llamadas y rellenando formularios online. El ángulo de visión le impedía contemplar con claridad las facciones de su rostro, sin embargo parecía tener como mucho, cincuenta y algo años. Los dos mantenían una especie de conversación como si nada, bajo esa lluvia, y que ni siquiera existía para ellos.

Llegó un momento en el que Kate ya no sabía qué haciendo contemplando a una pareja de desconocidos ligando en medio de un día nublado, o besándose, ya que había llegado el preciso instante en el que uno de los dos se había decidido a depositar los labios sobre la del otro y se besaban con una lentitud muy considerable, teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de su coqueteo.

La chica aferró la mesa con fuerza, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba y sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Era imposible que estuviese viendo eso. Mucho más que imposible. Tal vez increíble. La mujer había decidido quitarse al fin las gafas de sol, y de esta manera, su rostro quedó al descubierto, cogiendo por sorpresa a Kate. Tenía ante sus ojos a su abuela, la misma que sin duda había estado flirteando con Rick aquella noche en su casa y la que tenía una cara que no conocía, y que tampoco lo hacían sus padres.

No la imaginaba vestida de esa manera, ni rebosando esa sensualidad, ni que sus gestos fuesen tan eróticos. Eso le recordó a Rick. A cómo él siempre repetía que le encantaba cualquier cosa que hiciese y que le solía parecer adorable o sexual. Incluso si solo se limpiaba el labio superior con la lengua sin pretenderlo, era algo inconsciente que probablemente había heredado de su abuela, porque su a su madre no le sucedía.

No obstante ahí estaba, frente a sus propios ojos, siendo una persona que en su vida habría imaginado. La gracia estaba en que ella siempre había pensado que su abuela era una mujer preciosa, de rasgos finos y marcados, y que en su época habría vuelto locos a muchos hombres. De manera que no entendía por qué nunca conocía a otras personas y se dedicaba a una vida reservada en su propio pueblo. Ahora sí que lo hacía. Probablemente ella estaba mejor sola, sin que nadie la vigilase o le juzgase, viviendo su vida sin tener que sentirse mal por ello.

Rick le había confesado que su madre, la cual tenía una edad cercana a la de su propio padre, salía de fiesta con Eleanor, algo muy extraño para ella. Veía a su abuela con otros ojos, en cambio eso ya había quedado atrás.

Apartó la mirada rápidamente cuando su abuela reparó en ella, y con nerviosismo, quiso esconderse detrás de su taza de café. No sabía cómo había sucedido, pero de repente se había encontrado con unos ojos castaños que conocía a la perfección y que, al igual que los suyos, rezumaban sorpresa y alerta por haber sido cazados en medio de semejante situación.

A pesar de la distancia que las separaban la una a la otra, Kate pudo ver cómo Eleanor se despedía del misterioso hombre con una sonrisa seductora y caminaba hasta la puerta de la cafetería, bien resguardada por su paraguas negro. Casi podía escuchar el inconfundible sonido de sus tacones pisar el pavimento húmedo de la acera, con decisión. Sabía que en cuestión de segundos alguien recibiría explicaciones y esa sería ella, aunque no estaba segura de si quería escucharlas o no. Bastante jaleo tenía montado con sus propios problemas como para además añadir los comportamientos extraños de su abuela.

-Un café con leche expreso de máquina, por favor.-escuchó decir a Eleanor antes de que éste se sentase en la silla que había frente a ella y dejase su paraguas bien guardado en un lado.

Kate alzó la mirada de la espesura oscura del líquido humeante de su taza, consciente de que unos ojos iguales a los de su padre la observaban sumidos en silencio. Ninguna sabía bien a qué esperaban, simplemente se mantenían sin decir nada. Parecían dos extrañas que acababan de conocerse y no sabían cómo llenar ese silencio incómodo que iba formándose poco a poco entre ellas.

-¿Desde cuándo vistes así y ligas con hombres más jóvenes que tú por la calle?

La pregunta de Kate, cargada de un tono de indignación muy dirigida de forma inconsciente hacia lo que había sucedido con Rick aquella noche en su casa, hizo sonreír a la mujer rubia con una diversión confusa para la abogada.

-¿Acaso vas a juzgarme, Katherine?

Cada vez que se usaba el nombre completo de la abogada en su contra, solía ser porque la conversación tomaba un ápice de seriedad importante, sin embargo, esa vez no se veía nada relacionado con eso en las comisuras alzadas de su abuela. La aludida continuó contemplándola en silencio, con los ojos entrecerrados y su ceño fruncido, mientras volvía a acariciar la taza.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuánto hace que estás embarazada?-añadió tras unos segundos en silencio. Algo en el pecho de Kate comenzó a crecer a una velocidad increíble-¿Dos meses, quizá?

-Yo no…

-Te he visto esta mañana saliendo del ginecólogo, y a juzgar por la cara de Richard, estoy segura de que alguna noticia ha debido impactarle.

Abuela y nieta se sostuvieron la mirada, de nuevo, sin decir nada. Todo estaba dicho ahora que Eleanor había reventado la burbuja de secretismos que Kate mantenía tan escondida en su interior. La presión en su pecho incluso había disminuido en parte, y ya no la ahogaba tanto. Era como si el peso hubiese desaparecido y le dejase una ventaja para respirar.

-Hace tiempo que sabemos que vamos a ser padres, lo de hoy no ha sido lo que piensas.-musitó la abogada al fin. Sin embargo desvió la mirada hacia el cristal en lugar seguir mirando a su abuela.-¿Quieres saber por qué la cara de Rick?

-¿Quieres tú decírmelo?

A pesar de que Kate no miraba a su abuela, sabía que el tono de voz que ahora utilizaba con ella era comprensivo y tierno. Probablemente se veía reflejada en ella, puesto que también había estado embarazada siendo joven, y era consciente de cómo el mundo podía caérsele encima en un momento.

-Mellizos, abuela.-le miró de reojo.-Vienen mellizos.

Eleanor esperó unos segundos a que la noticia se filtrase bien en su cabeza, y una vez la sangre volvió a correr por todo su rostro, alzó la mano y pidió al camarero que le echase un poco de whisky en el café.

* * *

Lo peor de la conversación ya había quedado atrás. Su abuela estaba al corriente de la gran mayoría de cosas que habían sucedido desde su pequeño fin de semana en Los Hamptons hasta el día en el que se encontraban, algo que ni siquiera había comentado con su madre. Podría tener confianza con ambas, porque la tenía, pero los detalles personales siempre serían suyos.

Agradeció que en todo momento, Eleanor se hubiese mantenido en silencio, sin interrumpirla, solo mirándola y cambiando la expresión de su rostro dependiendo de lo que quisiese expresar en concordancia con lo que ella le estaba contando. Cada vez apuraba más rápido el café con whisky que al principio humeaba encima de la mesa, y que minutos después era inexistente. Cuando por fin dijo algo, sus palabras fueron:

-Martha va a ser abuela por segunda y vez y partida doble.-Kate se permitió sonreír mientras apartaba su habitual flequillo hacia un lado y dejaba caer su cara contra su puño cerrado. Era increíble, pero su suegra todavía no sabía que Eleanor era su abuela y que estaban emparentadas.

-Rick también dice mucho eso de _"partida doble"._

-¿Está ilusionado?

-Al principio le costó hacerse a la idea… Cuando supo que estaba embarazada fue difícil, aunque él ya lo sabía antes de que yo pudiese decirle nada.-la joven hizo un gesto demostrando obviedad.-Es detective, ya sabes. Pero esta mañana, cuando ha escuchado los dos corazones latiendo en el monitor ha sido como una explosión dentro de él. Hemos discutido un poco, pero al final hemos podido centrarnos.

Eleanor asintió sin decir nada, todavía impactada con una noticia así. Por una parte se sentía radiante de felicidad porque iba a ser bisabuela, denominación que no le hacía mucha gracia, porque Kate iba a ser madre cuando parecía que había sido ayer cuando hubo terminado el colegio, y porque iba a dar un paso gigante en su relación con el hombre adecuado. Y, por otra, también era consciente de la juventud, de las responsabilidades que eso acarrearía, de cómo cambiaría su vida hasta el más mínimo detalle, y de las reacciones nada favorables por parte de sus padres.

-Katherine…-la aludida se mordió el labio inferior. Ese tono de voz, junto a su nombre completo en sus labios suponía que se avecinaba un consejo maternal que probablemente sería duro de escuchar. Dejó que le acariciase la mano, y se sintió reconfortada al notar su piel suave acariciando la suya.-Ser madre no es un juego, y sé que tú lo sabes. Requiere responsabilidad y sacrificio, sobre todo cuando eres joven y todo parece una fiesta continua. Yo no voy a juzgarte, mi amor, ni voy a decirte que ahora las generaciones van más rápido, porque yo también fui madre siendo joven, pero tengo que avisarte de que ningún camino es fácil, y de que a partir de ahora, ya no seréis tú y Rick, sino también los bebés. Y créeme que después crecerán, cariño. Estoy orgullosa de ti, como abuela y como madre, así que solo te pido que actúes tanto con la cabeza como con el corazón.-las dos rieron porque sin darse cuenta, habían comenzado a perfilar sus pómulos con delicadas lágrimas de emociones encontradas entre las dos. Las secaron, sonriendo y se apretaron las manos unidas de nuevo.-Ante todo, que nunca me llamen "bisabuela", por favor. Con abuela me basto y me sobro.

Ambas se relajaron riendo esta vez en una voz más alta, sin importarles las miradas curiosas de algunos clientes o camareros que pasaban por su lado. Kate le pidió perdón por su reacción al haberla visto en una faceta que ella no conocía y que nunca hubiese imaginado que existía. Sin embargo, le sorprendió más la aclaración que recibió.

-No puedo hablarte de lo que es quedarte viuda teniendo aún la vida por delante, porque de eso tú sabes mucho.-Kate comprendió que hablaba por Rick y apenas movió la cabeza para asentir.-Así que, por mucho que amé a tu abuelo y que a día de hoy sigo amando, yo no podía recluirme de la vida aunque la sociedad de aquella época me juzgase. No era una mujer comprometida, ¿por qué no podía disfrutar? ¿Por qué no podía ser libre? Llegó un momento en el que no me importaba en absoluto lo que sucediese o pudiesen decir las personas del pueblo, pero esto se acentuó cuando conocí a Martha, que con dos hijos, también había tenido una mala experiencia en el amor y lo único que quería era vivir.-Eleanor se acarició los mechones rubios mientras se encogía de un hombro.-Ser mayor no significa dejar la aventura atrás, Kate. Ya lo entenderás, y mi aventura era sentirme joven, querida, deseada, y tener a mi lado personas que no pierden esa esencia tan preciada.

-¿Lo sabe papá?

Esa vez, su abuela rio entre dientes con un deje misterioso.

-Para tu padre soy una mujer que se resigna a vivir en un pueblo porque la ciudad la atormenta, y si él es feliz así, yo dejo que lo crea. ¿Entiendes?

-Ahora entiendo por qué no me parezco tanto a mamá.-esa fue la respuesta divertida y pícara de la joven abogada.

-Porque llevas mis genes liberales y fiesteros, cielo.

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo de la silla, agarrando sus pertenencias y comprobando que fuera continuaba lloviendo. Sus cafés hacía rato que habían desaparecido, y la cuenta ya estaba pagada, por lo que solo tenían que irse de allí y seguir con los planes que tenían pensados para esa mañana grisácea.

-¿Y el gusto de los hombres?

Eleanor arqueó una ceja al ver cómo Kate le miraba de la misma forma. Su nieta se colocaba bien los tirabuzones por fuera del cuello del abrigo Burberry, y lo abrochaba bien antes de salir al exterior.

-Es gracioso que te sientas celosa porque yo conocí antes a Rick.-Eleanor alzó un dedo en su dirección haciéndola callar cuando Kate se disponía a replicar.-Y que tengamos una relación estrecha.

-Oh, vamos, no es eso.-se detuvo para observar cómo su abuela abría su particular paraguas negro, y las gotas rápidamente repiquetearon en la superficie.-Es que lo miras de una manera que ahora entiendo por qué.

-Para tu información, jovencita, sí, pienso que Richard es extremadamente atractivo, guapo y apuesto, pero es el hijo de Martha, siempre lo vi como una especie de sobrino, al igual que a James.

-Estoy segura que de haber sido tú más joven, no lo habrías visto así.

Si hubiese estado manteniendo esa clase de conversación con otra persona, probablemente se habría sentido indignada o respondería con más recelo, en cambio con su abuela no tenía nada que temer y le resultaba gracioso.

-Bueno, eso no te lo niego.

Eleanor le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y le preguntó si quería coger un taxi para volver juntas a casa, a lo que Kate respondió con una negativa. Le apetecía ir a la comisaría, enterarse un poco del nuevo caso del que Rick le había hablado, ver a Espósito puesto que hacía mucho que no quedaban, y también se sentiría mejor si el agente la abrazaba. Por lo que decidió emprender a pie el camino hasta la parada de metro más cercana, resguardándose de la lluvia como podía bajo el techo de los edificios y de las tiendas que encontraba en la acera.

* * *

Kate recordaba la 12 como una etapa especial en su vida. Una etapa en la que se había enamorado, en la que había pasado miedo, en la que había reído y también había llorado, pero para ella lo más importante era el haber conocido a Rick en ella. Le era imposible no mirar a algún lado y saber que entre los dos había un recuerdo guardado allí dentro, por insignificante que fuera. En el gimnasio, en la sala de interrogatorios, frente a la pizarra de homicidios, en la mesa de Espósito… Entrar en ese departamento significaba sumergirse en un mundo paralelo hecho solo de recuerdos.

La gran mayoría de agentes allí dentro ya la conocían debido a las sesiones de entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo con Castle en la planta superior, además de las misiones en las que habían intervenido juntos. La comisaría había sido una rutina para ella durante un par de meses, y gracias a eso, se había ganado muchas amistades.

-¡Kate!-la voz de Espósito sonó lejos, pero fue fácil verle, ya que agitaba la mano en su dirección desde dónde permanecía sentado. Ambos sonrieron al mirarse. Incluso desde la distancia que les separaba, podía apreciar los tiernos hoyuelos que se formaban en los pómulos del cubano, y ese día eran más prominentes. Algo le decía que sabía la gran noticia.

Hacía mucho que no se habían visto, semanas probablemente. Ella no había vuelto a hacer una visita a la 12, y él no había estado con Lanie cuando ellas quedaban, de modo que si habían mantenido una pequeña conversación había sido por teléfono, el día en que se hizo oficial el embarazo y le hubo dado su enhorabuena.

-Espo.-sonrió ella en medio del cálido abrazó que la hubo envuelto en cuestión de segundos. El mejor amigo de su novio siempre olía dulce y varonil, muy similar a Rick, pero al mismo tiempo de una manera distinta. La hacía sentirse segura y en casa, algo que no podía explicar ni con palabras. A fin de cuentas era su amigo, y no había sido consciente de lo mucho que le había echado de menos hasta ese momento.

-Mellizos, ¿eh?-solo se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos y demostrarle la alegría que sentía por ellos. Kate, sin embargo, ya la había sentido en el abrazo.-Dios, enhorabuena. No me imaginaría en la vida que pudieseis tener dos.

Kate rio en voz baja, contagiada por ese entusiasmo. Había escuchado a Rick decir que él quería ser el padrino del bebé, así que estaba segura de que la emoción se debía a las altas probabilidades de serlo en uno de los dos. Por supuesto, James sería el otro. Era increíble cómo una persona que no era muy partidaria de los bebés, del compromiso y de todo lo que supusiese un lazo de unión oficial, se exaltase ante una situación similar.

-Ni yo, creéme que ha sido toda una sorpresa.-miró por encima de su hombro con disimulo, queriendo encontrar a Rick, con su particular traje muy propio del FBI, siendo un tempano de hielo con los demás. Resultaba extraño saber que la persona de la que estaba enamorada era totalmente lo contrario cuando no estaba con ella o cuando se metía en su papel laboral. Aunque ella ya le hubiese conocido de primera mano.-Deberías haber visto al papi en el ginecólogo.

-Ya me lo ha contado.-Espósito soltó una carcajada divertida.-¿En serio se ha desmayado?

-En serio.-respondió Kate acariciando un tanto nerviosa la manga de su abrigo.-Entiéndele, ha sido un choque muy fuerte para él.

Reparó en que había varias personas que le observaban desde distintos puntos de la sala, con un disimulo que ella era capaz de notar y que incluso comentaban algo entre sí. No obstante, Espósito parecía ajeno a todo y continuaba hablándole como si nada.

-Es normal después de lo de Kyra…

Fue lo último que logró escuchar con claridad antes de que el nerviosismo producido por sentirse muy observada, le obligase a preguntar dónde se encontraba Rick y por qué no estaba ahí con él.

-Eh, bueno…-Kate alzó la ceja al ver cómo Espósito dudaba a la hora de responder y se rascaba la nuca. Ella no era detective, pero era muy obvio que ese gesto solo denotaba nerviosismo.-Creo que está en la sala de descanso, acabamos de interrogar a un sospechoso y ha tenido un pequeño forcejeo con Rick.

El corazón de Kate comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Notó cómo la sangre dejaba de circular sobre su rostro y la preocupación comenzaba a hacer eco en su estómago, retorciéndolo. No fue consciente de que las manos le habían comenzado a sudar de miedo hasta que las hubo frotado contra la tela del abrigo.

-¿Pero está bien?

Ahora entendía por qué no había recibido un mensaje como respuesta a la pequeña conversación que habían mantenido en la cafetería. Su cuerpo se puso en marcha al instante y sus ojos se dirigieron al pasillo que daba a la sala de descanso dónde se suponía que estaría él.

-Sí, sí, tranquila.

Espo se apresuró a tranquilizarla acariciándole el brazo. Kate sabía que esa extrema sobreprotección se debía a que ahora estaba embarazada y que todo lo que afectaba a su cuerpo, también recaía sobre los bebés. No le gustó dar la impresión de necesitar ayuda, como si fuese de cristal en lugar de carne y hueso, ella no era débil.

-Voy a verle.-Espo torció el gesto.-Si está bien no tengo de qué preocuparme, solo quiero estar con él.-le aseguró la abogada con toda la calma que podía fingir y, a pesar de que el cubano continuaba mirándola con desaprobación, se deshizo de su agarre y comenzó a andar hacia la sala de descanso.

Conocía el camino a la perfección, sin embargo, sus pies parecían novatos en todo aquello, pues tropezaban de vez en cuando. Su cerebro estaba tan asustado, que todo su sistema nervioso se confundía con sus señales, y toda ella derrochaba inseguridad. ¿Y si en realidad Espósito no quería asustarla y la situación era peor de lo que pensaba? En todo caso, eso justificaría que le hubiese medio impedido ir corriendo a la sala.

Sacudió la cabeza suspirando. Estaba imaginando una completa película. Algo irreal producto del terror a pensar que algo grave podía sucederle a Rick. Se detuvo a unos metros de la salita, apenas iluminada por los alógenos amarillentos del techo, ya que fuera, el invierno se había encargado de oscurecer la tarde y convertirla en noche. Habían dos policías de calle hablando fuera, o más bien susurrando algo que ellos creía que eran los únicos que podían escuchar.

Miraban con curiosidad y cautela, a través de una de las ventanas de cristal que no estaba tapada por la típica persiana hecha de franjas de acero. El resto, en cambio, permanecían selladas desde dentro. Kate frunció el ceño, sin entender nada de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pero dio unos pocos pasos más con la intención de escuchar lo que los policías decían. Tal vez hablasen de lo sucedido con el agente del FBI. No obstante, lo que escuchó fue muy distinto.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo ha terminado el escritor con ella.-dijo uno de los dos. Su voz denotaba completa sorpresa, y Kate vio cómo se cruzaba de brazos.

Gracias al ángulo de una columna, ellos no podían verla, pero ella sí que tenía una visión perfecta de todo el pasillo.

-Quiero decir, primero se lio con su hermano. ¿No es muy extraño?

-A mi me daría igual que hubiese estado con mi hermano, mírala, está buena de cojones.

Kate se fijó mejor en el interior de la estancia y entonces pudo ver que solo dos personas estaban allí dentro, y conocía a las dos a la perfección. Esa vez su corazón no latió presa de los nervios, sino con un deje de dolor profundo.

-Y no te lo niego, pero yo sigo pensando que entre esos dos sigue habiendo algo.-un nuevo pinchazo cruzó el pecho de la abogada, esta vez obligándola a dejar de respirar.

Tenía la cabeza embotellada en todos los sentidos, y sus ojos verdosos eran incapaces de dejar de escrutar las dos siluetas de Rick y Nikki, muy cerca, para su pesar, el uno del otro. No distinguía bien qué sucedía, pero sí que podía ver a Rick sentado en una de las mesas y a su cuñada inclinada sobre él. No supo exactamente qué clase de sentimiento le invadía en ese momento, si rabia, tristeza, decepción, dolor o simplemente ganas de irse.

-Está casada con Rook, y tienen un hijo.-respondió el otro con obviedad. Eso captó de nuevo la atención de Kate hacia el policía. Éste observaba su reloj de pulsera, mientras que su compañero continuaba observando lo mismo que, hasta hace unos segundos, observaba ella.-Vamos a tomarnos una caña al bar de la esquina, ya hemos cotilleado mucho por hoy. Me siento una maruja de pueblo.-imitó un escalofrío gracioso que arrancó una carcajada de la garganta de su amigo.

Kate pensó que volverían pasando por su lado, de modo que disimuló como si le interesase mucho el papel de las prohibiciones en la comisaria que había colgado de la pared, y apretó los dientes con rabia cuando uno de los dos comentó el buen culo que tenía tras haber pasado una distancia "prudencial" En ese momento sí que deseó haberle golpeado como Rick le había enseñado.

El mismo Rick que la estaba haciendo sentir tan miserable allí mismo. No pudo reprimir su curiosidad, así que se acercó más a la ventana para asegurarse de que aquello no era más que un malentendido y que ella estaba dejándose llevar por lo que decían los demás, y por sus celos.

Pero la imagen de los dos allí dentro, solo se atragantaba una y otra vez en su garganta. Ahora podía apreciar con más detalle un labio herido de su novio, así como parte de la ceja ensangrentada. Esa serían las repercusiones del enfrentamiento que había comentado Espósito.

Lo que más le descolocaba de todo era la presencia de Nikki, quién en esos momentos se encontraba entre sus piernas y deslizaba una gasa encima de las heridas, riendo, al parecer. No importaba qué sucediese, ella siempre llegaba a tiempo para poder hablar con Rick. Parecía que fuese omnipotente, que supiese en todo momento lo que sucedía o dejaba de suceder respecto al agente, y que siempre iba al rescate. ¿Acaso eso no le molestaba a Jameson? ¿O es que acaso no lo sabía?

Porque, por su parte, se sentía horrible cada vez que se miraban con una complicidad muy profunda y ella no encontraba esa conexión cuando miraba a Rick. Las palabras de los policías habían sido claras y concisas, sobre todo para ella que apenas sospechaba una antigua relación entre ellos. Ya no eran conjeturas, sino realidades. Su novio y Nikki Heat, que también eran cuñados entre sí, habían sido pareja en otra época, y cada vez que estaban cerca el uno del otro, toda la comisaría lo recordaba. Eso quería decir que lo hicieran público o no, era palpable.

Si alguien hubiese estado mirando lo mismo que ella en las mismas circunstancias, habría puesto la mano en el fuego con que los dos agentes que se encontraban dentro, mantenían algún tipo de relación amorosa. Y si ella no hubiese estado absolutamente segura de que era a ella a quién Rick amaba, y que Nikki estaba enamorada de Jameson, probablemente se hubiese sentido engañada.

Pero, en realidad, ¿no se sentía ya así? Decidió entonces que no era momento de entrar e interrumpir algo tan… íntimo como lo que estaban creando entre los dos allí dentro. Ya tendría tiempo de ver a Rick otro día. Por el momento, esa noche dormiría en casa, con Lanie, porque necesitaba de verdad a una amiga que le animase, consciente de que esa noche, echaría de menos que él la abrazase mientras dormían juntos.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Sé que parece un capítulo corto para los que suelo escribir, pero creo que ha captado la esencia de lo que yo quería demostrar y aunque transcurre solo en una escena, por así decirlo, tiene mucho que decir. No os dejéis engañar por las palabras, y nos vemos en TN, que yo también tengo ganas de escribirlo y no sois los únicos que disfrutáis JAAJAJAJAJA. _**

**_Muchos besos y muchas gracias para los que seguís aquí capítulo tras capítulo!:*_**

* * *

**Capítulo 38. "Cóctel de hormonas"**

-¿A quién crees que se parecerán más?-Kate apartó la mirada de la bolsa de bombones que sostenía sobre su regazo y la clavó en una Lanie entusiasmada con la primera ecografía de sus bebés.

Llevaba toda la noche haciendo comentarios de ese tipo, sin ocultar ese brillo cargado de emoción que cargaba siempre sus ojos marrones. Desde que le había enseñado la foto, y de eso hacía ya varias horas, había sido incapaz de soltarla. Por suerte, en esa primera visita la ginecóloga les había podido proporcionar dos imágenes distintas en las que se veían bien las dos manchas negras que representaban a sus hijos pero hechas en distintos ángulos. De ahí a que una estuviese colgada en la nevera del loft de Rick y la otra estuviese capturada en las manos de su mejor amiga.

Kate, sin embargo, bufó aburrida con el mismo tema de conversación. Entendía esa euforia gracias a la noticia, ya que no todos los días tu amiga de veintiún años se quedaba embarazada y de mellizos, pero ella sí que estaba cansada de responder a sus preguntas, todavía más si sus ánimos rozaban la tarima que pisaba. Ella no quería pensar en Rick, no al menos esa noche.

Quería liberarse un poco de la carga que no hacía más que estrujar su corazón con extrañas imágenes en las que Nikki era protagonista y el desenlace no era de su agrado. En un principio simplemente había llegado a casa, con la idea de llorar en el hombro de su amiga, la estudiante de medicina forense, no obstante cuando comprobó que estaba sola y que ella debía estar haciendo otras cosas fuera se encaminó con decisión a la ducha.

Dejó un rastro tras de sí de ropa que después recogería y no fue consciente de que ya estaba completamente desnuda hasta que el crudo frío del baño, del cual se le había olvidado enchufar la calefacción, perforó su piel como cuchillos afilados. Notó al instante todo el vello de su cuerpo erizarse por el cambio de temperatura, y al mismo tiempo que extendía la mano para encender el pequeño radiador que permanecía elevado en una de las paredes, contempló su cuerpo con detalle.

Su piel era la de siempre. Sus pechos, sus brazos, sus clavículas un tanto prominentes así como su cadera, sus piernas tonificadas y su pubis completamente depilado. A pesar de encontrarse ya en diciembre, su color continuaba siendo más bronceado que el de Rick, pues éste lucía más bien un blanco inocentón al lado de su sexy brillo tostado. Pero había algo que sí que había cambiado y que ahora podía apreciar mejor.

Ladeo su cuerpo, de manera que el espejo reflejase su propio perfil y se acarició el estómago, ahora más abultado por la zona más baja. No llegaba a verse un claro embarazo, pero sí un relieve que antes no existía. Lo acarició con la palma de la mano abierta y estirada y su piel lo agradeció en silencio. El baño continuaba calentándose, aunque seguía haciendo frío, no obstante el tacto de su mano seguiría siendo siempre más cálido.

Tal vez si hubiese estado en casa de Rick el baño ya hubiese estado preparado incluso antes de que ella entrase. Tal vez no le esperaba una ducha, sino una bañera repleta de sales y burbujas que habrían estallado con distintos olores una vez ella las hubiese rozado. Tal vez ese frío no hubiese existido en ningún momento, porque Rick no habría dejado que eso sucediese. La habría abrazado por la espalda y habría dejado que todo su calor corporal se transfiriese a ella, y con ganas Kate se habría relajado contra su pecho.

Fue a partir de ahí cuando decidió que sería mejor guardarse su dolor para sí misma, porque no serviría de nada explicarle a Lanie lo que había vivido esa tarde si ella estaba segura de que Rick nunca la engañaría, menos aún con Nikki. No podía negar que había sido testigo de una situación que, en general, no le agradaba lo más mínimo, pero tampoco tenía quince años para discutir por una tontería así ni dar a entender que se trataba de una persona celosa.

-No lo sé Lanie.-se limitó a responder arrastrando las palabras. Estaba segura de que si hacía eso, dejaría claro que estaba entrando en territorio espinoso y que debía mantener una distancia prudencial. Rebuscó con los dedos en la bolsa de bombones y sonrió al ver que su suerte había querido que esa vez su boca degustase uno de chocolate negro.-¿A quién crees tú que se parecerán?-añadió segundos después, tratando de suavizar un poco la tensión que de ninguna manera quería haber provocado.

En la estudiante de medicina se reflejó un ceño pensativo. A Kate le recordó las muecas que solía hacer delante del libro de anatomía las semanas antes de un examen, sobre todo cuando éste trataba de todos los tendones que anidaban una pierna y un brazo y siempre se le escapaba algún nombre. Y, pensando en eso recordó que pronto empezarían sus propios exámenes finales de esa primera evaluación.

-Supongo que serán una mezcla de los dos.-torció el labio ligeramente hacia arriba.-Aunque espero que uno de los dos saque esos ojos preciosos tan azules de Rick.

-Como si los míos no fuesen bonitos…-masculló la abogada saboreando el chocolate puro deshaciéndose en su boca.

Apenas llevaba embarazada tres meses exactos, pero le era imposible remediar esos antojos que variaban tanto y tan rápido. Tan pronto su estómago gritaba que necesitaba chocolate como de repente se le antojaban pepinillos en vinagre. Ella achacaba todo a que el embarazo múltiple corría con esas consecuencias, la intensificación de los síntomas. Aunque sí que agradecía de todo corazón que las horribles náuseas matutinas o las que aparecían de la nada cuando probaba algo y su cuerpo lo rechazaba, hubiesen desaparecido ya. Sin embargo comenzaba a preocuparle el ganar peso muy rápido y que su figura se deformase por el proceso.

Había leído mucho sobre ello en las revistas femeninas respecto a esa clase de cosas que podían suceder en el embarazo. Los síntomas, las consecuencias, los problemas, las restricciones, etc. Engordar no era su único contratiempo, sino que disponía de una lista enorme de impedimentos que, con solo pensar que pudiesen afectarle, le bajaban la tensión de golpe. Por eso prefería mantenerse alejada de la información verídica y cuidarse bien, pero siguiendo solo los consejos de su ginecóloga. Además, Rick no había dejado de repetir que engordar era la mejor señal para que ellos supiesen que los bebés estaban creciendo sanos, y bueno, que le encantaba que hubiese subido una talla más de sujetador. Probablemente eso era lo que más le gustaba.

-No me vengas con tus cambios de humor extraños y eso de tomarte todo a pecho, por favor.-protestó su amiga con un tono de advertencia tan real que hizo sonreír a Kate, vergonzosa. No podía quitarle la razón si de eso se trataba porque era imposible desmentir algo cierto al cien por cien.

La revolución de hormonas en su cuerpo era la peor parte. Una de las peores. Tal vez ella no la sufría tanto como lo hacían los que estaban a su alrededor, no obstante, cargar con el mal humor de una persona como lo era Kate, costaba mucho. Kate, en general, era una persona testaruda, ambiciosa, con un carácter muy parecido al de Rick, a pesar de que ella quisiese decir lo contrario, y la mayoría de veces impertinente. De modo que si todo eso se acentuaba en sus días más _"hormonales"_, cosa que podía verse sin necesidad de mirar de cerca, más que una persona Katherine Beckett parecía una bomba de relojería.

-Ahora mismo estoy tranquila.-se excusó ella cogiendo un nuevo bombón, alegre.

Ambas habían puesto la televisión hacía ya varias horas, pero ninguna le hacía el caso que otros días sí que habían podido hacerle. Estaban más ocupadas en sus propias cabezas que en observar la programación diaria, cada una en un extremo del sofá y medio dormidas por el cansancio, algo que solía pasar casi siempre. Esa noche, en cambio, era Lanie quién permanecía tumbada al lado de la abogada, con los pies apoyados en uno de los brazos del sofá y Kate se había decantado por recostarse de la manera más cómoda, pero sentada y con las piernas subidas en la mesita de cristal que utilizaban para dejar revistas, libros, bebidas o comida cuando no les apetecía comer en la cocina u el comedor.

-Siempre estás tranquila cuando comes.-bromeó Lanie dejando escapar una risita divertida entre sus dientes.

-Oh vamos, eso es mentira.-rodó los ojos, pero tras pensarlo mejor añadió:-La comida solo incrementa mi estado de ánimo.

-Y el sexo.

-Uhm.-asintió mientras mordía un nuevo bombón, esta vez de trufa.-Eso es mucho mejor que la comida.

Recordó aquella vez en el ascensor del edificio de Rick, hacia dos semanas y cómo lo había disfrutado. En todos los aspectos y de todas las maneras, ya que esa vez había probado algo nuevo, algo que siempre pensó que no le gustaría y que al final había terminado disfrutando incluso ella. Estaba segura de que ese encuentro entraba en sus cinco mejores.

Algo bueno tenían que tener sus hormonas, después de la hilera de desastres que producían, y le encantaba que en ese aspecto se beneficiase. Las caricias de Rick se sumían a otro nivel ahora que su piel reaccionaba a la mínima y que su cuerpo ardía de un momento a otro, con el mínimo incentivo. En el lugar más inesperado, en el momento más oportuno, todo eso daba igual, ella simplemente se excitaba.

-Entonces tendréis que hacerlo mucho últimamente.-comentó como si nada la forense.

Entre ellas dos no existían tabús a la hora de hablar de sexo, y si eso implicaba comentar pequeñas cosas dentro de sus relaciones personales tampoco les avergonzaba hacerlo con la otra. Tenían plena confianza la una en la otra, pero también respetaban la intimidad de su pareja y no profundizaban mucho en cosas concretas.

-No creas…-para su sorpresa, comprobó que había pasado un buen margen de tiempo desde que habían disfrutado de lo que ellos llamaban _"un buen polvo"_.-Esta última semana Rick tuvo que estar fuera unos días, en Boston, por el FBI y cuando intentábamos algo una vez volvió, o yo estaba un poco incómoda porque me encontraba mal y terminábamos de otra manera, o me encargaba yo de él.

-A mí me bajó la regla la semana pasada, así que no sé qué es peor.-Kate medio asintió eso último, aunque en realidad su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, de manera íntima los días anteriores. Realmente llevaban sin hacerlo alrededor de doce o trece días y no había pensado ni una vez en ello.-No es que estemos a dos velas, es que las velas ya se han derretido.-volvió a decir Lanie, esta vez dejando la ecografía al lado de los pies de Kate, sobre la mesa de cristal y cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo es que tengo un gran dilema…-Kate apartó los pies de dónde los había estado manteniendo desde hacía ya varias horas y se giró hacia Lanie. Ésta última se había visto obligada también a apartar la cabeza de su regazo, puesto que sus piernas ahora estaban cruzadas a lo indio y miraban hacia ella.-Cuando estamos en situación y yo me pongo tan…

-¿Caliente?-preguntó su amiga animándose con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Uhm sí… Es que prefiero que él me haga a que yo tenga que hacer.-enarcó una ceja, cómplice.-No sé si me entiendes.

Comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, nerviosa. Hablar de eso incluso avivaba la llama que siempre calentaba su bajo vientre, y en ese momento hubiese deseado estar en casa de Rick en lugar de allí. Sin embargo solo necesitó unos segundos para replantearse por qué estaba en su propio apartamento, y el sofoco se mantenía al margen.

-Creo que sí.-la sonrisa pícara de Lanie hablaba por sí sola, y las dos sabían en el fondo lo que querían decir. Una mirada bastaba para comprenderse.-Pero eso nos pasa a todas.

-Yo creo que es porque nunca lo había experimentado.-Kate se encogió de hombros. Pensar en cómo había sido sentir por primera vez la lengua de Rick recorrer una zona tan prohibida para ella y tan excitante al mismo tiempo, revolucionaba todo su cuerpo en general y comenzaba por un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral.

-Lo experimentes o no, cariño, el sexo oral gusta igual.

-Vale, vale, no especifiquemos más.-Kate alzó las manos a modo de pausa, algo que solo hizo que Lanie riese mucho más sabiendo que había dado en el clavo. Se hubiese reído mucho más de ella si no hubiese sido porque su móvil había comenzado a sonar con el característico tono de llamada que tenía asignado para Espósito. Kate le lanzó una mirada de advertencia por si se le ocurría hacer alguna broma en voz alta relacionada con lo que acababan de hablar, pero no sucedió, sino que la forense decidió ir a su dormitorio para hablar con su novio en lugar de molestarla con la conversación, la cual parecía que iba a durar bastante.

Ella, en cambio, se tumbó en el cómodo sofá de cuero ahora que podía disfrutar de él plenamente. Le encantaba pasar tiempo junto a Lanie, sobre todo ese tipo de noches en las que solo compartían risas anécdotas y consejos de amigas que salían del corazón y se reflejaban en la boca. Sobre todo ahora que todo cambiaría y que en cuestión de meses o incluso semanas terminaría mudándose por completo al loft de Rick y ya no volverían a gozar de ese tipo de momentos juntas. Pero cierto era que le gustaba tener sus propios momentos de reflexión y soledad, así su cuerpo se relajaba y su mente desconectaba de todo.

Por eso, en cuanto terminó de acomodarse en el sofá y fue consciente de que disponía muchos minutos en silencio y completa relajación, cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que debería de estar haciendo Rick en ese momento. Ya había hablado con él esa tarde para avisarle de que dormiría en su apartamento, no obstante él le había respondido que tuviese cuidado y que se quedaría más tarde en la comisaría por el caso. Los mensajes rezumaban agobio y escaso tiempo libre, sin embargo había tenido el detalle de contestarle.

Lo más seguro era que él ya estuviese camino a casa, en la ducha o dispuesto a ponerse el pijama para cenar y meterse en la cama. Su rutina no era muy difícil de seguir, era muy básica y simple. Si estaba cansado ni siquiera se habría entretenido con la televisión, habría ido a la cama de cabeza. Si Espósito estaba hablando con Lanie significaba que ya habían terminado por ese día y que ya seguirían el siguiente.

Sí, Rick debía estar ya en casa.

Miró de reojo su iPhone, con la tentación de marcar su número apoderándose de ella y haciendo a un lado el orgullo. Quería escuchar su voz. Sentir esa magia que él hacía en ella cuando le hablaba, cuando sus palabras parecían acariciarle la piel una vez los dos se acostaban por la noche dispuestos a dormir y esperaban un poco, hablando en voz baja, de todo y de nada. Empezaba a pensar que no había sido muy buena idea dormir esa noche en el piso, en lugar de en el loft de Rick, con él. Sobre todo con ese lío de hormonas que ni siquiera se decidían entre ellas a la hora de reaccionar.

-Papi es idiota, pero mami todavía más.-dijo en voz alta, con la mano en el centro de su estómago y el resto de su cuerpo inclinando hacia adelante con la intención de alcanzar su móvil.

Tenía muchas ganas de que los mellizos comenzasen a moverse en su interior, de sentirlos crecer y vivir. De que las pataditas se notasen y de que las huellas de sus diminutos pies se clavasen contra su piel. Había oído hablar de ello muchísimas veces a lo largo de su vida, así como estaba cansada de ver ese tipo de escenas en la televisión o de leerlas en los libros. Quería sentirlo en primera persona. Quería que su tripa creciese hasta parecer que estallaría. Quería... Lo quería todo. Pero antes que nada, quería todo lo anterior junto a Rick.

Se recostó mejor tras haber alcanzado el móvil, aprovechando que disponía de todo el espacio del sofá ahora que Lanie se había ido. Podía escucharla hablar animadamente con Espósito incluso a través de las paredes, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Últimamente se veían menos gracias a los finales de su mejor amiga, pero eso no quitaba que las pocas veces que lo hacían no lo hiciesen notar. Y algunas veces había sido testigo de lo que había sucedido en esa misma habitación, ya que en ese apartamento el gritar no parecía importar a nadie. Algo cierto, puesto que a Kate le daba igual.

Tenía el contacto de Rick abierto en la agenda personal del iPhone. Una foto suya que le había hecho hacía varios meses atrás resaltaba en grande justo encima de su nombre. Una foto que ella adoraba, puesto que él salía sonriendo de esa manera suya que tenía a la hora de querer derretir a una mujer, con los ojos entrecerrados, reluciendo cuales diamantes azules y su incipiente barba que nunca desaparecía la desconcertaba cuando se aproximaba a la zona de sus labios.

Y oh Dios qué labios.

Fue consciente de que involuntariamente su lengua estaba humedeciendo su labio inferior y que sus dientes en realidad se morían por morder los de Rick. Todo su cuerpo lo notaba. Sus piernas se habían cerrado nada más ver la foto y ella no quería admitirlo. Así que todavía se sorprendió más cuando la pantalla de contactos cambió y el icono de una nueva llamada entrante a nombre de su querido agente del FBI parpadeó deseando ser respondida.

-Tenía pensado llamarte yo.-se adelantó a decir antes de que él fuese capaz de pronunciar una mínima palabra. Escuchó en silencio su respiración, un poco agitada y a continuación pudo sentir cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en los extremos de sus labios.

-¿De veras?

-Sí…

Kate pensaba si en ese momento estaría tumbado en la cama, sin camiseta como él solía dormir, con los pies cruzados uno encima del otro. Si olería a su característica colonia tan varonil que la desconcertaba y la llevaba a otra dimensión. Si tendría el pelo despeinado, revuelto y al mismo tiempo con ese aire sexy del que nunca parecía desprenderse.

-¿Y qué ibas a decirme?-percibió la diversión sin necesidad de estar delante de él para verla reflejada en su rostro. Seguramente se moría de ganas por no reír en voz alta.

-Pues iba a preguntarte qué tal te había ido el día.-carraspeó, incómoda y confundida porque no tenía ni idea de dónde venía esa sensación extraña. Comenzó a enrollar uno de sus perfectos tirabuzones en su dedo, de manera que iba tirando cada vez que quería y volvía a enrollarlo una y otra vez, sin cesar. A veces se preguntaba si esa era la razón por la que no necesitaba ningún tipo de tenazas para su pelo, si esos tirabuzones nacían gracias a sus propios gestos.- ¿Por qué me llamabas tú?

-Sexo telefónico.

El gritito ahogado por la sorpresa salió de su garganta tan rápido, que para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Rick ya reía en voz baja contra su oreja. Era una risa maligna que se mezclaba con ese sonido molesto del teléfono. Un sonido que crepitaba como el fuego a través del auricular.

-¿Tanto te ha extrañado?

-No te imagino teniendo sexo telefónico, precisamente.-le riñó en voz baja y controlando que Lanie no saliese de la habitación aunque por nada del mundo pudiese haberle escuchado.

-No me tientes, Kate.-pareció que perdía el hilo de la conversación, puesto que esa vez fue él quien carraspeó antes de continuar.-Sé que estás en el apartamento y bueno, después de lo de esta mañana tal vez me apetecía pasarme un rato.

Kate meditó sus palabras con los ojos entrecerrados. Obviamente él no podía saber nada respecto a la escena que le había tocado vivir en la que él y Nikki parecían la pareja del año en la comisaría, ni siquiera podía sospechar que estaba dolida, así que volvió a meditar.

-¿Te refieres a mi agobio?-asintió en silencio consciente de que él no la veía, pero Rick había afirmado en voz alta y ella solo lo recalcaba. Era su manera de situarse. Esa mañana había sufrido una pequeña crisis de ansiedad respecto a lo que suponía enfrentarse a sus padres y hablarles de su doble embarazo. Enfrentarse a una reacción que ella misma conocía y que no terminaría bien.

-Tal vez me necesitas...-ella no dijo nada.-Tal vez te apetece comer esos pasteles de limón que tanto te gustan y que por causalidad han aparecido hoy en mi casa.-prosiguió él.

Un resorte se activó en el estómago de la chica. Un resorte movido por los antojos y el hambre que los bombones que hacía apenas unos minutos había estado devorando no habían podido apagar. Sabía que ese chantaje era más que emocional porque él conocía sus gustos casi más que ella. Rick había guardado esa baza como último y gran recurso para convencerla, y a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia reconocerle el mérito de una batalla ganada.

Hacía dos semanas que había conocido esa delicia. Dos semanas en las que Martha se había encargado de procurar que no faltasen ya que siempre quería y nunca se saciaba. Por casualidad, la actriz había pasado por una pastelería de Tribeca a la que llevaba muchos años visitando y se le había ocurrido comprar una bandeja de cremosos pasteles de limón y nada, los cuales había llevado a continuación a casa del agente y por último habían acabado en su campo visual.

Esas dos primeras semanas habían sido un sufrimiento con tantas náuseas y mal estar que esos pasteles suponían siempre una medicina mejor que la química. Muchísimo mejor. Sobre todo si era ella la que los comía de distintas partes del cuerpo de Rick. Sí, eso era todavía mejor.

-Eso es muy sucio...-se quejó ella finalmente arrugando el rostro con desdén.

-Más sucio es saber que prefieres unos pasteles antes que a mi.-a pesar de que intentó utilizar toda su buena fe en la oración y de que por todos los medios quiso dar a entender que no le molestaba, Kate notó esa pizca de molestia en su voz.

-No he querido decir eso.

-¿Puedo ir o no?-Rick apremió su permiso, cosa que hizo que alzase ambas cejas. Eso implicaba las irremediables ganas que tenía de verla y lo poco que le gustaba tener que pedir permiso primero para hacerlo.

Ante todo él respetaba su espacio, sus decisiones y lo que quisiese hacer si no tenía que ver con él.

-Sí, supongo.

Kate frunció el ceño todo lo posible, tanto que sus cejas parecían fundirse hasta hacerse una y todo su rostro reflejaba una mueca de disgusto. Rick le había colgado, literalmente. Al otro lado de la línea podía escuchar los pitidos automáticos indicando el final de la llamada y el absoluto silencio.

-¿Pero qué...?-dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie la estaba escuchando puesto que Lanie continuaba perdida en su habitación y el resto del salón estaba deshabitado. Solo le hacía compañía la televisión, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué estaban emitiendo u en qué canal estaba puesta.

Sin embargo el timbre de la puerta interrumpió cualquier cosa que hubiese seguido a esa frase inacabada. Era muy sospechoso que él acabase de colgarle y que en cuestión de segundos alguien estuviese llamando a su puerta. Más que sospechoso era evidente, incluso para ella. Se levantó sin dificultad, algo que dentro de unos meses le sería imposible y con una sonrisa vergonzosa instalada en su boca que no desaparecía por mucho que quisiese se dirigió a abrir.

Detrás de la puerta no encontró los ojos azules de Rick, con su peculiar mirada divertida, ni tampoco sostenía ningún tipo de envoltorio con pasteles. No. Detrás de la puerta encontró a un Jim con el semblante más serio de su vida. Un Jim que le miraba de una manera que no podía explicar y que mantenía las manos bajas y en dos puños. Tenía el pelo canoso salpicado de gotas de agua, así como el abrigo canela dónde las gotas resaltaban todavía más.

-¿Papá?-se atrevió a decir Kate sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta.

De la nada apareció su madre, con la cara más sofocada que él, probablemente de haber subido las escaleras corriendo y gritando el nombre de su padre a lo lejos.

-Jim, para.-le advirtió solo con una mirada. Pero Jim no hizo caso.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que estás embarazada?

Y la bomba estalló en su boca.


End file.
